


Birthright

by sp_lfy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dark, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 200,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_lfy/pseuds/sp_lfy
Summary: An omega, one reluctant to perform his birth duty, is put under the care of an alpha not familiar to him. (2015-2017) parts 1-11.





	1. part 1

There’s a strong scent in the air. Everything burns, everything hurts. Soaked through are a pair of pants and a set of plain, woven sheets; a slender body is sprawled over a bed. Long lashes bat over supple cheeks, dry lips parting in a plea.

“Help..”

Another crawls onto the bed, limbs short as they reach out. “You told me not to touch you this time. You were going to make it through on your own.”

Touch, touch all over, every inch. Pressing, sucking, mounting. Everything.

“You smell--” lips are licked, eyes narrowed, “--so good...”

In penetration there is some relief found. Bodies cling and twist, tangling with the help that’s needed.

\--

“Have you yet seen the new alpha? I hear he’s from a village over the mountains.”

Minho scoffs at spread gossip, head soaped up above him by a beta. The bath is relaxing, taking the edge off after another cycle has ended. He can feel himself coming back, finally able to step out into the village again. But that also means stares from villagers; that means the watchful eyes of the new alpha. Minho is even more thankful for Jonghyun now, this sweet beta, caring for him almost like a parent. He hopes he will never leave him like the real one once did.

The bathhouse steams heavy, but cool air enters the wide length of the building through cracks in the old walls and ceiling. A noisy sizzling carries down the hall of it, as a large fresh pot of water is placed on the heat to warm another’s bath, fire stoked hot below rocks creating a stand to make sure many pots of water can be warmed for large batches of washing. The the omega and beta hide away in a corner bath; the small, single body barrels no alpha would eagerly sit in.

Suddenly, water is splashed over Minho’s head, leaving him sputtering, dark hair long enough that it falls over his face blindingly.

Jonghyun, sitting dry and clothed on the straw ground beside the bath, scoops a part down the middle of Minho’s hair, grin widening. The beta contrasts the appearance of a tall, gangling omega with his own short proportions and a button nose. The beta speaks with a soft, high voice while the omega speaks low, struggling with the sounds of words. If it weren’t for their scent giving them away, one might think the beta an omega and the omega a beta.

Minho pouts, soft features and large, droopy eyes that could fool many of his age. It’s a childish look for an omega nearly eighteen in years, though. Maybe that is enough of a difference between the two of different kinds: Jonghyun carries out his responsibilities without complaint, and even then takes care of Minho. He is a respectable beta.

Jonghyun forces the omega’s lips to spread in a smile. As thumbs keep pressing, stretching small brown freckles, the beta teases using the omega’s nickname: “Ming, you’re so cute.”

“Such a pretty face,” the beta adds, and always means it.

Minho slaps hands away. “I don’t like alpha kind, I like you.” He leans out, petal-shaped lips trying to kiss the beta, because beta kisses are nice, or at least Jonghyun’s. His lips have never touched an alpha’s though. He never wants to.

Jonghyun accepts the wet kiss, then pulls away with a laugh.

That voice is the most reassuring sound in Minho’s life.

\--

“Come, come..” Minho guides two small children with him. It looks secretive because it is. The children are females. In this village, it’s a surprise they’re still alive. So few still live in his village. It seems only two brave this far into the village on a damp night.

The children have being looking for table scraps. They’re never fed as well as the males of the same age.

If an alpha found an omega doing such a thing, taking females to feed, there could be painful repercussions. Even with an anxious, racing heart beat after doing this for some time now, Minho still defies this order of the village. He brings the small girls near the largest kitchen of the village. He sneaks leftovers from the dinner hours before, taking them out to the girls; it’s mostly smelly breads and stale rice, with no meats.

“Eat,” Minho smiles, hands carefully rubbing their tiny heads as they eat hungrily in their frail, thin bodies. They’re comfortable with him, knowing he’s never yet harmed a female.

No one should have to starve, Minho thinks. No one should suffer just because of who they were born as.

There’s sudden worry when Minho spots a man through the dim moonlight. It’s an alpha. Minho braces himself to be dragged off to the elders for punishment after having not had to face such for a long while. As the face becomes clearer, slow steps closer over the dirt path, he discovers it’s the new alpha. Minho waits, ready to hurry the children off if need be. An alpha not of his village might try to physically harm him for what he’s done. Minho tries to believe in his own bravery he boasts of as he stares down the stranger with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. 

Waiting, nothing happens. The alpha simply watches a moment, shining gaze on Minho, then flicking to the small girls. His expression is unreadable. Then the alpha turns and leaves.

Minho lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The children still smile, having not noticed the threat. After they finish, Minho shoos them back to the care of an older female who will watch over the children, then he returns home, successful again in helping those he should think less of, but can’t find it in himself to see it that way.

\--

Minho carries a basket atop his head, one full of autumn vegetables picked from the gardens. Jonghyun is short beside him in slow steps, already talking about food while they’re still doing their daily duties. Minho smiles though, not minding that he will go to bed with a rumbling tummy like usual.

What he does mind is the alpha watching him, talking with other alphas but stopping to stare as Minho passes by. It seems like weeks now he’s hung around the village and Minho has found the alpha watching him, but he never speaks. Minho is glad. He would have nothing nice to say back anyway.

The alpha often smiles at him, something sweet--something so ugly on an alpha. Not fitting at all.

Minho refuses to look at the alpha now, but Jonghyun looks to the alpha like a foolish beta, wide-eyed with desire for one. It causes him to stop, Minho left to bump into him, dropping some vegetables from his basket.

“Ah...”

“Sorry...”

Minho crouches to pick up the mess and then carries on to the building where he drops off his work before returning to fields to pick more.

He forgets all about alpha kind.

\--

Giggles carry through the breeze and high goldenly greens rustle on a sunny afternoon.

Jonghyun tosses more picked vegetables into the long basket atop his back.

More rustling and giggles.

Jonghyun pulls a vegetable from the greens, sighing, “Ming, I can hear you..”

Minho jumps out from behind the field’s greens, basket on his head, laughing through a threatening roar.

“You’ve done that so many times now I’m not even scared anymore.”

The pouty whine can be heard in Minho’s muffled voice. “I’m just having fun.”

“Your basket isn’t even filled yet. Please work, I don’t want you in trouble.”

Minho pulls off the basket, slipping his long arms through the straps, hoisting it onto his back. Punishment for wanting to have fun instead of working wouldn’t be a first for Minho. Usually it’s being locked in a room stripped of clothing, food, bedding and then left there a day or two. It’s an unpleasant punishment.

“You’re still so childish,” says a beta who’s had to grow up faster than some other betas.

Minho begins his work earnestly as he requests, “Will you sing to me?”

Jonghyun glances around first, not wanting trouble, before giving Minho a grin. The beta’s voice is kept quiet, but it’s still pretty a thing to hear.

It always makes Minho smile and his work pass with fun. The beta has a gift from the gods with that voice, Minho thinks. His own voice doesn’t hold a melody much at all, so he’s content just listening.

Minho wishes he could listen to it every day.

\--

“The big-eyed omega.”

Large eyes, with puffy bags always beneath them, blink long lashes a time or two; always distinct those eyes are among the village. Minho holds his basket up like a guard between him and the two young alphas who have cornered him. 

Minho simply wants to do his common work and get to dinner, then maybe have a bath and sleep. He narrows his eyes at the comment, not appreciating the mocking of features out of his control. As a child, other children would poke at his eyes, laughing that they bulge slightly they’re so big. It’s left him uncomfortable with his eyes ever since.

But theses youthful alphas are bored and don’t want to give up easily. They must be several years younger, rowdy alphas without their teacher.

One picks at Minho’s clothing, forcing his top to untie around narrow shoulders. Minho’s deep voice tries to lower further, wanting to sound threatening. “I’m not in heat, leave me alone.”

“We just want to,” one leans in close, nose touching Minho’s bare skin, “smell you...”

Minho loses the grip on his basket, dropping it to the dirt. The alphas laugh.

“Leave him,” an elder’s voice commands. The alphas have sudden fear in their eyes, heads lowered, stepping away from the omega.

Minho kneels to refill his fallen basket, a trembling hand on his shoulder to cover skin. With a glance up, Minho finds that same strange alpha with an elder, both of them looking to him, then they move along too, leaving the omega to his work.

\--

Winter is cold and swift this year. Minho spends it in his small home alone mostly, carving wooden dolls and weaving baskets for when the gardening season comes. He reads: but then, their village has so few books that he’s read them all twice, so instead he stacks them in a challenge to himself to balance them all. They topple over once they’re nearing the wood beams and thatch ceiling, knocking aside a few of his crafts still scattered on the floor.

He’s glad the observant alpha is nowhere to be seen. Likely, he went back to his home village for the winter.

Jonghyun visits, makes Minho smile through his boredom, and the beta still protects him during those awful days of heat he barely recalls.

A small, circular pit in the center of the wooden home has a fire lit, slight smoke drifting up through a rooftop’s hole unlatched for the winter’s fires. Tiny windows, placed high on walls on two sides like most homes, are latched shut to protect from the cold. The two warm under a blanket in front of the fire, Jonghyun’s presses his lips to Minho’s in a quick, giggling kiss. The omega leans his head to the beta, smile small, heart content to stay like this forever.

It’s real happiness.

\--

The dining hall is busy, males shuffling in and out after a long days of work. Winter has passed and the village is widely active again like each year before it.

Minho pinches Jonghyun beneath the table again, causing the beta to yelp. The omega laughs, cheeks full of dinner.

“You..” Jonghyun takes Minho’s small head into his hands, squishy cheeks pressed, then he releases him with a smile, returning to his meal--a meal Minho is a little envious of. The beta always gets a bigger portion. So do the alpha kind sitting alone with each other on the other side of the room; only beta kind and omega kind sit amongst each other.

If a beta is caught sharing, it’s punishable, so Minho is often left staring with envy, still hungry, but not wanting trouble for the small beta.

Minutes later, while Jonghyun reaches to Minho’s thigh for a pinch, his hand draws back as an alpha approaches their table, one with a bright fabric tied around his arm, signifying his work is for the elders specifically. Their childish game has come to an end.

“Omega, come with me. The elders want to see you.”

Minho leaves with a worried expression, glancing back at Jonghyun a time or two. Minho wonders if he’s in trouble. He hopes it’s not to be put into that dark, underground room again.

\--

“I don’t want to..”

But it’s your duty, Minho is always told.

It’s what you were born for.

“You will..” is breathed hot against his neck, voice a low whisper. “Very soon.”

Minho can’t really run, though he wants to. How many times has he been cornered and looked at as he has since puberty, simply for being an omega. Betas look at him curiously, alphas look at him knowingly, possibly wanting to be the one to mount him and prove the only reason he exists.

All the omegas in his birth range have been claimed by an alpha, impregnated, some even mated, and those not mated dragged to darker buildings. Those he once called friends are long gone.

“I don’t--I don’t want to carry seed,” nervous, he fumbles over his words. He keeps quiet a lot for a reason: to not to be laughed at when his speech slurs. “Please.. sir..” he tries pleading.

A palm runs down Minho’s middle, then under his clothing, chill of it causing muscle to flex as it brushes over his flat stomach.

The familiar village elder leans back slightly from where he has Minho nearly pinned to a wall, and Minho hates how he has to look up to find this elder’s face, how he’s taller than Minho, a young omega who had been teased since his birthright for being too tall, too thin and gangly, for his own good.

“You will carry an alpha’s seed inside you, right here.” Long fingers drag over Minho’s stomach, looking at it instead of his face, because that’s all that matters, isn’t it.

Breed.

He wants to defy the elder--all of them sitting on thrones dictating lives. He wants to glare and snarl at him, run off to someone he actually likes, maybe even loves. The sweet and kind Jonghyun, the beta who has helped him through the worst of heats, keeping Minho safe and secure, hidden from alphas who would take advantage of him. Minho wishes that if he has to carry a child it could be Jonghyun’s, but a beta has yet to actually impregnate an omega in his village for many years. Jonghyun has cared for Minho, even when he was foul with heat, calling him things he never would in his right mind, demanding of him.

Minho wants to see Jonghyun now.

The same hand runs down the back of his pants, palming a cheek, spreading them apart. Minho’s head lowers, lips bitten. He never has much liked being touched by the elders. Their wrinkly hands roam for too long, too deep.

“You’ve been placed under the care of an alpha. Your age- you should have been with child by now.”

Minho frowns. He just passed into his eighteenth year with the last winter. He hates the village’s rules and traditions. All for the greater good, bear more children to populate the village, and hope somewhere in there you can find a mate for life, if you’re a lucky omega; otherwise, you have child after child until you’re no good to the village and hidden from sight until you die.

A finger presses dry against his hole, and Minho looks up, big eyes pleading not to have something dry inserted again. He’s barely wet yet, it will cause soreness. Omega heat cycle inspections are dreadful.

A finger still presses in, but not deep this time. Minho winces, fists tight in his clothes as his eyes draw away.

The elder doesn’t look so pleased. “When is your next cycle.”

Minho breathes out hard, trying to find his voice, “It’s--it--ah..”

The long finger presses deeper, elder’s gaze narrowing.

Minho squeaks now, “Soon. It’s--soon,” he says, wiggling, feet trying to go on tip toes to lean away out of reflex.

The hand pulls from his pants, the elder stepping back. Minho’s cheek is pat, the sleeve of a long rope falling back to reveal the tattooed markings all elder carry on their bodies; marks across their wrists and ankles bearing the weight of a village. The smile on an aging face is no comfort at all.

“Bring us children.”

\--

Minho finds it is true, that he is placed under an alpha’s care by the elders. One not of this village. The alpha who was watching him without regard for his appearance when he came to their village. He has returned, that same gaze on the omega as they meet wordlessly again.

Minho is handed off to him in a shove by the same elder right after their talk, no time to say goodbye to anyone. His belongings didn’t matter. Minho isn’t allowed to take with him his favorite small dolls he has carved or baskets he has proudly woven. Nothing uniquely his own.

“I trust he will be handled with care,” an elder says to the alpha already saddled up and ready to leave the village. “For he is ours.”

“You have my word.”

Minho stiffens, glancing back with wide eyes to the owner of that deep, smooth voice, finding the alpha looking to the elder, and that’s Minho’s chance to take in his appearance up close and in the light. Hair is dark like his, but cut short above the ears and brows. Features are quite sharp; firm chin, high cheekbones and eyes small, but a smooth face shows youth. Full lips are pressed in a straight line, thick brow low, and it’s not an inviting face with such a serious look upon it. Mouth chewed, Minho quickly turns away before he is seen looking. 

Minho frowns with thought. What an ugly alpha.

The omega can soon feel eyes on him, but he refuses to look back at that alpha. Instead he sends one last look back to the elder seeing them off, pleading with expressive eyes not to send him away like this.

It does not work. The elder tidies his cloak as beta inspect the saddles on a nearby horse and makes sure the packs are filled with traveling needs only. Nothing to carve, nothing to read. He has one purpose.

“You will bring us pride and honor,” the elder says.

Minho is put on a horse, clinging to its hair and stiff with inexperience upon one. The slow trotting forward nearly has him yelp in fear.

The omega rides out beside the alpha on horseback, following several more that travel with them in a small pack. Minho tries to not stare too long as Jonghyun watches them pass by with a look of confusion that quickly twists to hurt that Minho is leaving with an alpha--not even saying goodbye. As beta, it isn’t his place to ask questions or demand Minho stay with him.

Minho is afraid to leave home. He’s never left home.

His parent left home once when Minho was a small child. He never came back.

\--

It's the early winters of a little one’s first wails, welcomed into the world. Snow begins it's heavy, brisk fall over a small village. A cabin is kept warm with a fire burning in the center pit of one square room. Candlelight flickers in shadows on the walls. A newborn baby cries. Medical betas work, a job done often enough it's nothing very special anymore.

The child is just like the rest born to the village. The future of their people.

"Would you hold him now? It will stop the noise."

An adult omega shakes his head, tears still falling and voice an exhausted whimper. The bed he lays in is still dirtied from the birth, but he's too weak to move. No one dabs the sweat from his brow any longer.

The beta sighs, finding situations like this before and patience thin. He places the newborn back into the basket where he is left to wail more.

The omega's head lowers with more tears.

\--

Dismounted from their horses for camp, Minho finds the alpha he’s in care of, shorter than expected. He’s shorter than the other alpha along with them; the one Minho picked up the scent of in the time they traveled and is larger than anyone of in the pack. The others with them are betas, and he the only omega. 

Minho stands next to this beta as he lines the wood floors with leafs then blankets near a fire for Minho. He’s taller than the alpha, but still the scent of an alpha is there. Minho supposes alpha kind come in different shapes and sizes, like omega.

Minho says not a word to him.

The first night they camp and sleep, Minho stays under blankets, longing for his hay mattress at home that’s softer than dirty ground. It makes the fear of the unknown a little easier to handle. He’s heard stories--maybe just ideas to scare those thinking to leave the village--but Minho still recalls them: omegas left in the woods or mountains alone, animals impregnating them with beasts that would tear them apart during birth.

The next day is spent trying to keep up on a horse he’s not fully sure how to ride. At home he would walk to get to places or hitch a ride on a wagon, either by jumping in the back secretly or using his pretty face to get a ride up front for free. Omegas didn’t need horses since they didn’t leave the village. Because of this, the ride is a little awkward; he’s given strange looks by men he’s only seen in passing around the village.

Then there’s the alpha he was passed off to, watching him most of all, taking the reins and trying to show him the proper skills. Minho frowns, resolute on not making direct eye contact with his new caretaker in any circumstance.

A laugh beside Minho widens his eyes, his head turning to find the alpha laughing, eyes crinkled, distinctive adam’s apple bouncing with his head thrown back. Minho’s not sure he’s ever heard a sound quite like it before. Every bit as rich and deep as his spoken voice--if not more so. It leaves him staring.

He almost smiles.

The second night, after a hot meal and warm fire, the alpha sleeps closer to Minho, apparently sensing his unrest at night. Minho doesn’t want to appreciate it, but he does. He actually feels much safer.

That night though, Minho begins clawing at skin, sweat holding a shifting scent.

It’s coming.

\--

The weather grows colder the higher they get. Snow-covered peaks grow neared every day. It shows how cold easily Minho gets, thin body shivering, never having been good with chill weather. Jinki places more fur over him, making sure he keeps his hood up and gloves on his hands. Minho realizes how used to travel the alpha really is--how knowledgeable he is in what he does.

Their journey is lasting longer than Minho thought. He hoped to be somewhere comfortable when his heat hit. It’s looking less likely the longer it takes.

It’s not quite dark yet, camp set for the night and Jinki out on a hunt for some sort of meat, when Minho leaves for a piss. He does a lot of looking over his shoulders, still unsettled by stories of animals attacking and being impregnated with beasts. It’s more worrisome the stronger his scent grows with each passing day.

It’s not an animal he has to worry about, however; rather a man from their small group, one who finds Minho out alone, pinning him to a tree by the neck. He’s clearly a beta, but that hasn’t stopped some from harming omegas in the past. It didn’t stop them from hurting Minho. A swell of that old panic overwhelms him suddenly.

“I can smell you.” The beta sniffs up along Minho’s body, layers of winter fur doing little to mask it. “Omega.”

Minho had grown too comfortable with Jonghyun, had forgotten their threat.

“Get off,” Minho tries to growl, “..beta.” The rumble of Minho’s deep voice never does seem to threaten anyone, not with a soft face like his.

There’s a struggle, long hair pulled in a fist, thin limbs flailing, but the beta gets Minho to the ground, bent over on his knees and pants still loose are yanked down from behind. A beta’s strength is always more than an omega’s. Even someone as tiny as Jonghyun could wrestle Minho into submission.

Minho tries his hardest to twist out of the hold, hair pulled tighter and the sudden slap to his backside hard enough that he cries out. He’s not in full cycle yet, not nearly wet enough to be taken like this. It will hurt. It always does.

A warm, hard tip brushes his hole. Minho realizes it’s not stories of animals he should fear. It’s man.

The tip presses in, pain burning and fingers digging at cold dirt as he chokes on a scream. Minho thinks of Jonghyun, how he’s not here to protect him. He misses Jonghyun so much. Maybe if he just thinks of him it won’t be so bad.

The beta is barely half-done, Minho’s cheek scraping dirt and backside smearing bits of blood, thoughts of trying to escape from this place the only ones in his head, when the beta is pulled off, taken back in a sudden fight. Minho rolls over to find the alpha--the one he’s heard called ‘Jinki’ in passing by the others. Through blurry, wet vision, Minho watches the alpha beating the beta down into proper submission, strength naturally more than a beta’s. He hears the low growl of his voice, threatening.

“Touch that omega again and I will kill you.”

The beta is left to run off through the woods, possibly back to camp--who knows, who cares.

Minho doesn’t care. He’s still left dirty on the cold ground, sore and bleeding, scared even. What if the alpha is next. It’s just going to hurt again. So Minho flinches when Jinki draws near with his feral look still about him; eyes dilated and cuspid teeth elongated, broad shoulders on a short frame huffing strongly. 

When Minho does not offer his hand back to be helped up, Jinki’s expression grows irritated, and he helps Minho to his feet himself, which is hard; long thin legs wobbling and pants down around his knees. It’s a humiliating sight.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Jinki assures, voice gentle compared to those threats spewed earlier. He looks Minho over as well as he can while holding the taller omega up. “Does it hurt?”

Minho nods, to which Jinki looks back in the direction of the fleeing beta, nose wrinkled. For Minho, sudden hysteria sets in, as he’s sure he heard the howl of a wolf or call of a bear. He cries, gripping Jinki’s shoulders hard: “Don’t let them get me.”

“Who?”

“The animals,” Minho sobs in a slurring voice, legs nearly buckling. “I don’t want--want a monster inside me, I don’t want to be torn apart.”

Jinki looks around with confusion, but he says with what sounds like sincerity, “I won’t let that happen.” It’s reassuring even in his upset state. The feral appearance of the alpha ceases, and Minho finds a calm coming over him.

\--

It's the first spring of a little one’s time with his omega parent. A small, unkempt cabin tucked away from the town square is silent in the early morning. An omega smiles at a baby sleeping on the bed beside him. He gently touches him, fingers through thin hair as dark has his own. Real affection brightens his once hollow gaze.

"I think.. I think I love you now.."

The omega tenderly kisses a smile to the baby's small head, as the little one wiggles in sleep.

“Min..ho..” The omega gives a small chuckle. “I will call you Minho..”

\--

The moon is out, barely a light to go by once Minho is calmed down enough that Jinki can tend to the injuries. It’s done away from camp, Minho is grateful for that much. It’s still embarrassing enough, but an appointed caretaker does his duty properly.

Minho’s braced against a tree, furs held up and pants down as Jinki swipes drips of blood away, sting apparent as he hisses. Then comes the herbal cream to help heal small tears. It hurts at first, a bit of a cold sting, but then the soothing part comes.

Short fingers rub, cheeks spread, and Minho rests his forehead to the tree, fingers beginning to claw at it. The time is coming when he will be out of control. It shows in how he presses back against fingers, voice a needy whine.

“Finished.”

Minho crashes back to his senses, chilled hips pulled forward. With flushed cheeks, he steps to the side, pulling up pants himself, not wanting to face the alpha. He doesn’t have much of a say in that, though. Jinki turns him around, looking up at Minho’s scraped face.

“Let me see.”

Minho is tugged down to eye level. Fingers flick dirt away, causing a flinch, then cream is spread there too, and like this, in the dim moonlight as the alpha is concentrated on him, Minho really takes in the true appearance of this alpha for the second time. 

He’s not ugly, like Minho had first thought. No, he’s handsome--very handsome with those sharp features, small, slitted eyes and a thick brow beneath short hair, looking distinguished and of someone who rightfully should lead a pack of men. It’s peculiar an alpha is shorter than Minho, but it’s not the only one he’s ever seen. Shoulders are still broader than Minho’s, head bigger, hair fuller. There is no mistake the shorter is an alpha, he just isn’t gifted with longer legs than Minho.

“You can call me Ming,” the omega blurts out in a chattery shiver, cold hitting him hard. He’s not sure why he offers the nickname, but maybe because the alpha did save him and dress his wounds. It’s part of his job as caretaker though, so it’s not out of the goodness of his heart. It shouldn’t matter what the alpha calls him.

Jinki looks puzzled a moment, then slowly smiles with a nod. Those narrow eyes have a soft glow about them for an alpha. “Ming,” is pronounced nice and clear, like all the alpha’s spoken words.

Minho’s still not sure if he likes that smile.

With his sores addressed, Minho is taken back to camp, and he’s worried to go back with how he looks, or more so, how he smells.

\--

The pack sit around the campfire, all for one beta who is left out in the cold as punishment like the mutt he is. Jinki makes it very clear if anyone touches the omega again there will be worse consequences.

Minho is made to sit in the alpha’s lap at the fire as they eat. It’s embarrassing to say the least, but when he looks around, finding the betas and especially the other alpha accompanying them, the larger one with the darker aura, Minho is glad to be under the care of this particular alpha.

Minho shifts a lot with such nervousness, fingers absently brushing the scratches of his face, and it’s not long before he notices it. The alpha is hard beneath clothing. A hand wraps around his waist, keeping him close, but that’s all. Nothing is done, nothing is whispered to him.

That night Minho sleeps under blankets with Jinki, still feeling a large hardness rubbing his backside, but still nothing happens. He only stays warm, left without a shiver in the night.

Minho sleeps the best he has since he left home.

\--

It's the autumn of Minho’s fourth year. A birth year nears.

"A beta," the little one is pat on the bottom. A child's big eyes look curious, pink petal-round lips parting but no voice to offer. "This one will surely grow into a beta."

An adult omega picks the child up, fingers through his hair, faint smile to offer. A heavy sadness can't be understood by such a young child, but there is a sense something is wrong.

"He's growing quickly, he will be taken to be cared for with other children, especially considering.."

The omega whispers over the other man, "Did you hear that, Minho? You will be a strong beta one day."

Minho blinks large eyes, already distinctive with long lashes. He smiles, but it fades.

Why is his parent so often sad?

\--

“What do you want? Minho makes mimicking hand motions, crouched down on its level, “I can’t feed you...”

“Who are you talking to?” Jinki asks, stepping closer to the omega.

There’s more squeaks of the animal, a raccoon looking for scraps of food after a kill. Minho had already tried to sneak some undesirables from the skinning of the kill for dinner, but the betas slapped his hands away, telling him no.

Minho looks back to the alpha with surprise. “Ah--uh--him..”

Jinki arches brows, lips pressed. The animal is overly friendly, maybe because of its small size. They often roam Minho’s village, some villagers even befriending them like small cats and dogs that wander the dirt streets. They don’t fear omegas as much, because they’re not sometimes hunted for by them; animal furs needed for clothing and homes. But there’s something about raccoons to Minho, something that come off nearly human, so he interacts with them like they are.

The raccoon makes more hand motions, standing up on its back legs. Minho returns the actions, laughing. Jinki, behind Minho unseen, slowly mimics Minho for a moment, then quickly stops, eyes wide. He walks away.

Minho carefully reaches out, finger touched by the animal, its small fingers curling around it. “You willl find food elsewhere, I’m sure.”

The raccoon runs off into the woods. Minho waves with a wide, crooked grin.

\--

“Can I go?”

Jinki looks over his shoulder, towards the alpha tending to the duties for their meal this night, then he’s quickly looking back at Minho, omega trying to bat lashes in the expression he’s used for rides on wagons through his village.

“No.”

Minho sits in a huff, pouting with droopy eyes and no Jonghyun there to tease him for it. He’s bored. No one bothered to pack him a book or anything fun. He thought since they’re out here he could try to hunt also.

At home, omegas are not allowed to go out and hunt for meat. They tend to the gardens at best. Minho has done a good job learning how to weave baskets for such work. Even so, the alpha he’s in the care of won’t allow him on a hunt.

The other alpha heads off into the woods with a long gaze on Minho and then an irritated glare directed at Jinki, but the caretaker doesn’t seem phased by it.

With nothing much to do, Minho picks up loose twine from the forest floor, mindlessly weaving something together. He doesn’t notice Jinki watching curiously as he gathers wood with betas for their campfire.

That night, the fire is stomped out and food left unfinished as they hurry to pack and leave. Minho asks why--why the rush to leave, it’s nighttime?

He looks around, and as the last of the light leaves the fire, Minho sees it: fear in both the alphas’ eyes. Minho hasn’t seen anything like it before. The omega is pulled up, taken towards the horses.

“The pale nightwalkers may be lurking,” is all Jinki says, making sure the omega is in his warm cloak, then pushes Minho to get on his saddle.

Minho’s not sure what that means, but it brings up an old memory, a frightening one of a burning village. Whatever may lurk, the two alpha don’t want to face it.

The pack rides on into the night.

\--

It's the summer of Minho's fifth year, a large hand holding his own as he picks up rocks and shows them to an adult omega at his side. The male is his parent. He's given a small smile, big eyes liken to his own. Minho bounces and points at a larger bird sweep by. All his rocks have been dropped in excite. Minho just picks them all back up again. He doesn't mind. He's just a happy little child with the warm touch of a gentle parent.

“Careful, my little one…” is told to Minho as he beams upward with large, twinkling eyes.

The adult omega is always so soft, so gentle in how he touches his child. Minho can't see them not being together forever, in just this way. 

Minho feels loved, and in his small world, that’s all that matters.

\--

Minho’s still hungry, stomach growling, but he doesn’t ask for more food. The kill of the day just isn’t enough to satisfy him this evening. The insistence of his cycle looming over him makes his big appetite worse than ever. He’s the omega though, the lowest one there. Minho has no place to demand an extra helping.

More food is suddenly in front of his face though. Minho blinks, looking to Jinki offering him more meat. “You still hungry?” Small eyes glance up and down, a cheek full of food as he chews.

The fire crackles loudly. Minho’s mouth hangs open, eyes wide. He’s not sure if he’s really allowed to take it. No alpha has ever offered him food after he’s eaten his fair share.

Jinki sets it there for him to take it if he wants it.

Minho reaches slowly, as if he will be jumped for daring to take it, but no harm comes. He quickly stuffs the food in his mouth as fast as possibly, not risking it being taken away from him.

When Jinki looks back, still eating his big share of dinner, Minho smiles, lips spreading wide in a crooked grin.

Jinki’s expression is a strange one. Minho doesn’t realize it’s only because it’s the first time he’s ever smiled at the alpha.

\--

“Can I come?”

Minho tries asking when it’s Jinki’s turn to lead the hunt. He’s ready to be turned down, told no again. But a wide smile is hopeful nonetheless.

Jinki stares at the face Minho makes for a moment and then simply nods. “Come.”

Minho nearly jumps with excitement.

The trek through the woods seems quite far and Minho looks around, still with those old stories in the back of his head and fingers digging at sweating skin beneath his clothes; his scent growing stronger doesn’t help the fear. He puffs out clouds of fog in the chilly weather, hands getting cold and in need of mittens the colder it gets.

Minho watches the bow hanging off the alpha’s back as they walk. He’s only watched as men used bows at home. He has always wanted to try, but is always told no. It’s not an omega’s place.

“Do you shoot?”

“Eh?”

Jinki wiggles the bow he’s taken from his back, smile appearing. He has an interesting smile for an alpha.

“I’m not allowed.”

Jinki looks thoughtful, before pulling Minho close, stepping behind the omega, handing off the bow to him with an arrow set. “I’ll show you,” Jinki says, man shorter than Minho, but thicker, filling out where Minho lacks. The alpha positions Minho in a correct stance, guiding his movements gently. “Aim for that tree.”

Minho moves with Jinki.

“Ming, let go.”

Minho fires the arrow, maybe a little wobbly, still not used to his nickname uttered by that smooth voice, especially not so close. He watches in amazement as the arrow flies dead into the tree ten feet away. He makes a surprised noise, hand lifted to hide his open mouth, eyes wide. Jinki steps away, looking proud.

Minho runs to the tree and pokes it, checking the arrow. He looks back to Jinki, still smiling. “It worked!”

“Shh...”

Minho’s deep voice is hushed. He forgot they’re on a hunt.

Oops.

Minho might have scared of some potential food with his actions so the hunt lasts a little longer.

“Are you mated?” The short question is out of line, but Minho forgets that, overwhelmed with his new experiences. He’s just wondering if Jinki has a mate to go home to after he’s finished with Minho.

Jinki blinks, not much to his expression. “Not yet.”

Minho doesn’t ask anymore questions. He remains quiet, until bushes rustle and a skilled shot is fired off by Jinki’s firm stance. Blinking wide eyes back towards Jinki, Minho watches a stiffness over take the relaxed demeanor the alpha has been carrying. Then Jinki is off in a flash, taking chase after the four-legged animal as bushes rustle and it takes flight to flee.

Minho stands there still, looking around the forest he’s suddenly alone in. Is he supposed to stay put or follow? Sudden nervousness strikes him--those monstrous stories coming back to his mind.

Minho follows, jumping over fallen trees and ducking through brush, but no matter he can't catch up to the speed of an alpha. By the time he finds Jinki, the animal lays dead at his feet, another arrow in it and a neck slit.

Minho is panting, hands on his knees, nothing to say to the expression the alpha tosses over his shoulder at the omega. It’s a weighted look, one nothing to do personally with the omega.

The wind bristles treetops and Jinki’s demeanor softens once again. The alpha kneels beside it in a short prayer with respect towards its life given to feed the camp.

On the way back, Minho watching the lifeless deer be dragged back towards camp, gleeful he got to experience what he had, Jinki speaks up.

“Do you seek a mate?”

Minho blinks back towards Jinki. The alpha doesn’t even look at him as they walk. “I do not,” Minho answers, because he doesn’t want to mate--he never has. But if this alpha does produce what the elders want, his fate might be worse than even being mated. Minho shakes his head for emphasis. Jinki doesn't even glance in his direction.

Soon, the omega walks into camp with his head held high, helping carry in a kill, though the alpha doesn’t really need it.

He’s quickly crouched near the betas, observing while he pokes at the dirt absently. Watching betas skin an animal is always a curious thing. Skins are saved and packed up for processing at the village, along with useful bones and other items that can be preserved.

So he asks if he can help, courage up after a successful hunt. After throwing the entrails that could poison the meat towards Minho’s feet, they say no. Minho frowns childishly, going to wait at the horses instead, back to scratching his sweaty skin he knows carries a strong scent each day.

Still, dinner that night is the most satisfying he’s had yet, not only eating the biggest portion of meat he’s ever had in one sitting, but also knowing he helped the alpha with a hunt. Sure, he didn’t shoot at the animal, but he helped carry it and got to fire a bow for the first time ever. It was an exciting day, really.

Minho almost forgets why he is on this trip in the first place.

\--

It's the autumn of Minho's sixth year, the first time he lay foot into the underground of the village. He can't understand why, not at such a youth. He is stripped and and shoved into a room made of cold dirt and one thick wood door that locks him inside. He cries and cries, clawing at walls, calling for rescue by his parent.

He's not sure how long he is there, not at his age. Time is so slow. He's dragged out, clothed and dropped in front of elders above ground, somehow still able to find tears when they declare his parent gone. Their deep voices boom in the chamber angrily.

"Where did he go, child?"

"Do you know?"

"If you do tell us."

"Tell us now!"

It's all so scary. Minho rubs fatty cheeks and shakes his head, barely managing to say he doesn't know, he really doesn't. He wishes he knew, so badly; run to him and cling to his leg as he cries in his protection.

One elder with a dark beard yet to grey, showing his youth among them, steps forward, touching Minho's tiny head and scooping hair from his dirty face. Tattooed wrists are dark, ink blotted in below skin yet to age with many years behind it. This elder is the first to speak softly, but words aren't relieving.

"Your parent left you behind."

Minho sobs harder. It's not true. He wouldn't.

"A beta will be assigned to watch over you until you are of age."

Minho looks into the elder's eyes, and something about them are dark; a smile does not reach them. It's Minho's first real memory of a certain elder he later sees more often.

Minho doesn't want to believe it, but it's true. His parent is gone. He doesn't come back the first night, or the second, or any night. He's passed from beta to beta to care for him, but never is anyone as gentle as his lost parent.

Minho is told to stop sulking, be the strong beta he's expected to age into at puberty. Nearly all children lose their parents in one way or another in their youth, some don't even know who their parents are from the moment they're born and passed around in the care of others. He is lucky he had a parent at his side that long.

Minho mourns for a long time.

\--

By the time they’ve left the forest and reach snowy mountains, Minho’s is losing himself, cycle reaching its peak. He can barely keep upright on his horse which bounces him every step. His scent must be everywhere now, his pants already soaked through. His vision blurs and the material rubs against him enough to tease but not enough to give him any relief. If he just hangs on a little longer, maybe he’ll get through the whole ordeal untouched.

Just a little longer.

Jinki hangs back, staying closer to Minho.

“Are you going to be alright?”

Minho tries to smile from behind his hood, snow blowing around him and dampening more layers of fur. “Yes...”

Jinki grins. It’s friendly, proud. Minho likes that.

Those are Minho’s last words before he falls from his horse minutes later, barely hearing the noise of the pack stopping and his name being called out.

\--

Minho wakes later that night, naked beneath blankets and furs next to a roaring fire. He’s feverish, pulsing with need; it’s always frightening being aware while in heat. His body overrides his mind. He hears voices. His body wants him to sit up, demanding he jump on whatever moving thing is closest and ride it until the heat passes. His mind just wants to rest, too tired of the fight.

Short fingers brush through his damp hair, and Minho’s unfocused vision finds Jinki leaned over him. Lips pressed to his with a breath and whisper. “It’s time.”

Time? Time for what. It’s hard to recall anything while like this.

It’s time. Time he carries an alpha’s seed.

The idea doesn’t scare him in this state. Not at all. He smiles, laughs even, legs spreading wider, leaking onto blankets. His body invites the alpha.

Jinki crawls under the furs and settles above Minho in only his thin under-clothing. Minho’s hands run down to meet Jinki’s where they undo the front of pants and his grasp finds him hard and thick, something his body hasn’t experienced. He’s never been with an alpha.

It’s exciting.

Between legs the omega is swollen, from his short length up and hard, to the folded flaps of puffy skin around it as if lips, swollen pink.

It comes quickly, the penetration, and is almost easy; so wet now the alpha can slide right in, but the thickness, the sensation is different than betas, and Minho twists in the blankets, body trying to take the new experience as it’s slowly inserted, hot, pulsing, body almost felt torn open by the size. Fluttering eyelids blink small tears, push still not complete until the curls of coarse hair brush against his skin, warm thighs pressing to his body. His hands tangle in blankets or pull at the alpha’s clothes, exhaling laboriously.

The stretch his body is made to take is so much more satisfying than it would be with a beta, like it was what his body had always cried out for, the only thing it was made for, but he had stupidly denied it of for so long.

The omega arches up from the blankets, voice a gasp and toes curling, body adjusting to the girth with the slow thrusts. He falls back, lips chewed, growing accustomed. No tears, no bleeding, and a full heat always numbs any pain there might have normally been.

The alpha makes a noise; Minho is tight.

It’s soon too slow, all so terribly slow--almost tender. Minho’s hands brush over the curves of hips, back around a firm ass, and he grips it, needing so much more, but it’s still slow, kisses along his shoulders and neck as his head falls side to side. He’s ready for more--more--so much more.

Minho can’t be sure if he actually begs for it out loud, but Jinki’s movements finally speed up. They move desperately together, loud and wet, skin slapping and Minho’s voice growing. Long arms leave the blankets a time or two, falling in the surrounding snow, the chill pleasurable to his hot body. The brush of the alpha’s slight stubble, face rubbing against his sensitive skin, is almost too much.

Jinki leans in, kissing Minho’s parted lips once more, whispering with a voice like no other he’s met, assuring the omega, “You will carry my seed.”

The alpha’s first load is pumped hot into Minho, faces close, bodies sweaty, omega’s hands on the alpha’s flexing bottom. He’s never felt the hot, filling sensation of an alpha’s seed. It carries deeper than betas, much more of it, thick and reaching. He mewls, head back, feeling the satisfying warmth of it through his body.

Jinki rolls them over and Minho is quick to grip the man’s hard length, guiding it back inside, chest to the fabric of the alpha’s, hips rocking fast in a need for it deep quickly as cum still leaks from him.

Minho eventually sits up, leaving furs and blankets behind him, and he notices then, while bouncing in Jinki’s lap, that the group is up, eating around a fire in the near darkness.

The back of his mind is embarrassed, horrified at how this could happen to him. Jonghyun had always protected him from it, keeping him hidden away, and he’s now ashamed of swollen nipples and flushed body put out there for all to see.

But the forefront, the heat, keeps him sitting up like that as Jinki’s hands run over his narrow hips. He looks at all of them, vision blurry, but knowing he has their attention. They can smell him. He wants them to smell him, he wants each one of them right after the other. Fingers run into his mouth, Minho sucking on them as the men watch, tongue teasing while he bounces and rolls over a warm lap.

The other alpha of the group looks at him with deep concentration, brow furrowing.

Fingers press against his sensitive chest, causing Minho’s head to fall back, body stopping, but the alpha below takes up the pace, thrusting upwards as Minho barely manages to stay on his knees. Long hair flutters around, wet fingers on his hot face and voice bounced out of him.

Minho’s head falls to the side, small teeth biting a bottom lip with the slightest of smiles, gaze only searching out one from the group at the fire. The alpha’s. He watches him, lips slowly licked, tongue falling from his mouth and lidded eyes dark. A locking gaze an obvious challenge. The alpha snarls.

No one can have Minho though, no one but Jinki.

Minho spills like that, more intense than ever before, losing all functioning a moment, falling against Jinki as he lets off small strings onto Jinki’s clothes.

He squeezes the next load out of the alpha.

They stay like that all through the night; Minho in a warm fog of over-stimulation, pumped full by the alpha. The other alpha even steps over, challenging Jinki with a growl as Minho watches from beneath Jinki, hands fallen to the snow and lidded eyes liking the sight of another alpha because to his body the more alphas the more likely he would be with child.

But Jinki won’t allow it and the alpha backs away, taking some beta in the group to pound his frustration into.

Minho isn’t sure, everything a cloudy haze, but he thinks he hears a smooth, soothing voice say, “I love you”.

\--

Minho has another rough day riding his horse with barely any sleep to speak off and his heat still cycling. Everyone in the group looks so good, especially that dark alpha riding along ahead of the group; what would he have to do just to get one of them to take him. When betas pass, Minho licks puffy lips or his fingers end up in his mouth, tongue circled around them. The fabric of his shirt rubs against his nipples as he sways on the saddle. He groans without knowing.

Jinki hangs back with Minho after finding him doing that with the men, reaching to jerk his fingers from his mouth. Minho still can’t even see straight. Did their group double, does that mean more dick for him?

Jinki stops just to put mittens on Minho’s hands and pull a hood up over his small head. He thinks it’s to stop fingers going into his mouth, but really, to the touch, his hands are cold in the snowy weather, needing to keep covered for fear of frostbite.

Minho pouts swollen lips, cheeks fat and swollen too, everything is swollen and a wet hole pulsates in twitches with desire. He needs to be mounted now, why are they still traveling. He nearly goes limp on his horse a few times, ground swirling so close. Jinki grips him back up onto the horse.

During a piss break, Jinki follows Minho, making sure he doesn’t fall over in the snow or get lost as he stumbles about.

It’s the perfect time to be pressed against a tree, hips out, taken from behind. And that’s what happens. Pants are pulled down beneath layers, wet with leaking fluids that put the scent of his heat out there for all to sense. Minho isn’t even afraid of animals now. They could mount him too, right after the alpha.

The back of his mind is horrified. He wouldn’t think such a thing. He hates what this does to him, mittened fingers clawing at the tree, hips thrusting back to meet Jinki, not even realizing the alpha is standing still. He’s just so needy he’s doing all the work, tongue out, glancing lidded eyes over his fur covered shoulder as smoke puffs out with panting breaths.

The omega is filled with another hot, dripping load.

\--

It’s one more night of intense heat beneath blankets with the alpha next to a fire.

Minho is on hands and knees, palms a red numb in the snow and hips slapped forward and back aggressively. He can barely keep his eyes open, and his abdomen is already bloated more than it's ever been before, and more seed is to follow soon.

With a heavy grunt and hard slap, Jinki buries himself hilt deep with such pressure from Minhio’s insides, and his thick ballsack smacks wet against cheeks. The alpha stays there like that, hot and pulsing in a reach Minho’s body is still so unused to. The omega falls forward, crackling cry caught in his throat, face pressing to the snow. His whole body shudders, hips and thighs the brute of the shaking, as eyelids flutter.

Eyes open wide, hands fisitng, as his whole body feels doused in in cold, scraping spikes, then hot, brushing tingles--from the end of his toes to his fingertips, and he shakes violently all over. It's unlike anything he’s ever felt and it consumes him completely, paralyzing, head spinning madly. It’s incredible.

It feels as if it last much longer than brief seconds it actually is.

Jinki’s wet tongue returns to licking, leaving Minho’s overwhelmed mind to think it was nothing but the heat cycle. It was his heat cycle is all. Unknown to him is a deep bite mark left on the back of his neck beneath long hair.

Jinki moves again, pulling out, as he lifts Minho back to his hands, then pounds back inside. The omega's backside is shaded in a bright red. It burns between spread thighs for but a moment, then intensity of pleasure there builds, as he swells even thicker than his body has ever before, fluid dripping from his short, thin length without realizing it. It feels so intensely good, better than anything felt before it, he reaches a hand there, cupping the length and tiny ballsack in one palm in its puffy new size, squeezing in hope of some relief as tears form in his eyes.

Minho’s tongue hangs from his mouth in hard breathes, as the wet sound between them picks up again.

He’s not himself like this. Feral instincts have taken over. He can’t ever fight those off. It is so natural, how his body and mind submits to an alpha’s control--to the point that it’s all an omega cries for.

Worst of the night is over when the other young alpha finally acts, pulling Minho off Jinki, dragging his naked body through the cold snow in front of the betas. A long, thick length that is hanging out of pants is shoved between Minho’s parted lips, thrust deep until he chokes, before Jinki is on the alpha and they’re both rolling around in the snow in a fight like wild animals.

The whole camp is nothing more than a pack of something not even human.

Jinki is clearly the smaller of the two in the alpha battle, but he puts up a real fight for Minho no one has ever done, not even a beta like Jonghyun, who could only submit to alphas and bigger beta kind.

Minho is chilled to the bone, left naked in the snow while the two alphas struggle for dominance over one another. One beta tugs on Minho’s long leg, taking the opportunity and daring to try and pull him into the pack of betas for themselves, the smell of the omega’s heat too much to resist; somehow, it feels wrong to Minho now.

He doesn’t want to be with the betas. He whines and kicks, strength not all there. A real fear slices through the haze of heat, reminding of the harm groups of betas had done to him as a young boy. He kicks harder, digging for the ground through snow, until another beta, one with more sense, tussles the other beta off, warning him he will be killed if he tries again.

Jinki puts the alpha back in his place, his strength coming of this fight stronger, leaving it with a bloody nose and split lip, spitting blood over the white snow. He pulls Minho’s limp figure back beneath their bedding, warming Minho’s shivers with his body heat and blankets. Minho feels safe again, taken by the strongest act of dominance. He is with the best alpha of the two, instinct says. It’s all that matters now.

While the alpha is inside him again, thrusts slow this time, arms holding him, Minho licks away blood, face soon nuzzling into his shoulder. His heart sinks at first that someone would hurt him but then is thumping with excitement that he was again surrounded by his presence. It’s all he needs, just like this.

When Minho shifts this time, his body falls limp, finding he can’t be separated from the alpha’s thickening length. It’s something only alphas can do, lock on to another, something the omega has only heard stories about. It feels as if ripping, the pressuring burn of pain with the new girth inside him, but last only briefly, then the omega settles.

Minho’s legs are bent at the knees, then pressed up and back further, until knees nearly touch his shoulders, backside hoisted off the ground. The omega squeals on a hard breath bent up tightly in such a curled position. The alpha leans his weight on top of Minho, face a breath away from the omega’s, and like that thrusting beginnings again, reaching deepest yet in that press. 

Inside the omega’s wet body, the alpha’s knotted tip has successfully locked in through tight rings, now loosened with the cycle of heat, to an omega’s womb.

Beneath blankets and fur, the two stay connected the whole night through.

\--

It's the winter of Minho's seventh year, when he sees his first public execution, one by hanging. Since he could barely walk the child has witnessed public shaming of omega or females, even beta, and rarely alpha. They are beaten bloody or left chained to the public square all night in mocking. But actual death by sentence, Minho had yet to witness.

He throws up and shakes with adrenaline, image of a hanged man staying with him for days.

His mortality, everyone’s mortality, is brought into question and engraved on him.

If you break the rules, you will surely pay.

\--

Minho is sneezing a lot come a day later. The group is nearly through the snowy hills and mountains. Minho’s cycle has passed. Most of the soreness is passed too, at least what he could feel after his sense of pain was back to normal. But he sure is awfully sore after this cycle, more than usual. He doesn’t recall most of the cycle, so he just feels he was beat against a tree for a while. Maybe that’s what happened.

As usual, Minho is also exhausted, but this time it seems picking himself back up is rougher than ever before. Maybe it’s the cold. He aches all over, and his hole feels a stretched loose he keeps clenching to tighten up again. No amount of fur layers can stop the aches. He really was touched by an alpha instead of the feeling of those betas in his past. His body won’t ever be the same, Minho worries.

The first day is spent riding a horse awkwardly, given knowing glances by betas. Beneath furs, Minho brushes his hand against a textured mark left on the skin of his long neck, something he cannot see for himself, and doesn’t ask anyone about it either. He thinks it nothing but a bruise. It will fade like the rest of the aches he feels.

He’s embarrassed being with the group now. He can’t recall all he did, but it must have looked awful. If only he could tell them that’s not who he really is, he’s a different person during heat cycles.

Minho’s droopy eyes remain downcast at the other alpha, not sure what all happened, but the bloody scar across the side of his face is enough to know it wasn’t good and he might have been reason for it. The tension between the only two alpha kind on the trip feels thicker than ever now. He tries to avoid that alpha, wanting nothing to do with the tension--from either one of them.

Jinki looks tired the first day, bruised even; lip swollen and small knuckles raw, but the alpha must have slept it off, again strength greater than an omega, because he looks rested like usual, maybe even a new glow about him. Minho can’t keep his eyes off the smaller alpha for some reason.

Jinki doesn’t have to hang back with him now that Minho can control himself, but for some reason he does. Minho tries not to make it obvious he keeps looking to him, but once Jinki smiles for no reason, a smile that has somehow grown so sweet to Minho, he knew he is had.

\--

Once out of the snow, clothing able to stay drier, Minho hopes to feel better, but his energy is still lost. Jinki sticks beside him more than usual, even tries to feed Minho as they sit around the campfires at night, overdoing his caretaker job.

The betas look at him like he is dumb when speaks now because his speech slurs more than usual. So Minho talks less. He keeps his thoughts to himself, instead doing unsocial activities such as tending to horses, brushing them gently, reminded of Jonghyun’s fear of riding them. It makes him smile to himself. He still misses the beta. 

A horse with peculiar speckled markings of brown and white won’t allow Minho to touch it. The omega knows it’s the horse Jinki rides. Minho doesn’t try to brush that horse again.

Most of all, it’s good to find small lakes once more, something to finally bathe in. The water is cold, but with a quick jump to the fire he can warm him back up. Minho lingers in this lake a little longer than usual, watching Jinki undress to bathe. He’s never seen the alpha fully uncovered; a figure more husky than expected for a small stature. Minho’s not sure what to think. He’s not aroused, just stares with admiration at an alpha that is so handsome.

Seen now without any coverings, he’s smaller in build than expected for an alpha, but still firm bodied, shoulders broad, muscle tight and lean, distinctive curves to him even. If he mates, it will be with a top of the litter of omegas, surely.

“Ming, you shouldn’t be in the water for long,” Jinki says as he wades into the lake. Minho looks away, still embarrassed about being in heat, what they did, though it’s a foggy memory for him. It’s surely not for the alpha. That makes it more humiliating.

Before Minho can leave, his arm is tugged on, and Jinki looks to him, gaze unreadable. Minho’s cheek is touched, where scratches have been fading, gently brushed by short fingers. Then Jinki again tells him he should get out before he freezes.

Minho hurries to the fire to dry before getting dressed, curled up naked with a sneeze and shiver.

Going out or a piss was back to usual fear of those old stories, or new fear of the group jumping him, especially in his weakened state, so Jinki is around, keeping watch more than usual. And when they sleep, it’s always under the same blankets, Minho never left to sleep alone again.

Everything seems more than usual coming from his alpha caretaker.

Minho wonders if this is what it’s like to have a mate.

\--

It's the spring of Minho's eighth year, when the night seems darker than usual. He's gathered with other children, hurried underground by flickering torchlight, but not because of punishments. It's to protect them. There's terror and chaos all around.

As loud as the repeated horns signaling danger throughout the small village are the loud howls of large wolves running through the dirt paths, noises of screams in agony, and pale men on horseback riding in with long teeth unlike he's ever seen before. All the horror entrances him causing him to fall and bump other scared children as they flee.

Come morning, once they are led back up top, Minho finds children his age torn apart. He's too numbed by the night to feel much of anything.

The shadows of death had visited the village that night.

"Come, child," a usually quiet beta that's been caring for him a while calls, "Help me carry him to the fire."

"Why do we burn the dead?" Minho's voice comes out small, hands shaking. They don't usually burn the dead, not unless they are of high importance as a ritual or sick with contagious disease.

"So they don't come back."

Minho thinks that wouldn't be so bad, as he helps carry an older child he knew from lessons to a large fire, burning corpses stack high. He was no friend, often teased Minho when he was asked to speak out loud in his slurring voice. Minho watches bodies burn. Minho makes a selfless wish for that boy to come back, even after seen his mauled body and then watching it burn, he wishes for his life back.

No one comes back from the dead.

\--

Jinki brings Minho on another hunt. This one is taxing though, at least on Minho. It’s hard to keep up, hard to focus. He still sneezes.

Jinki spots prey, only to have Minho slip on the moss of a fallen tree and scare it away. He looks sheepishly up at the alpha, expecting to be told to go back to camp because he’s useless.

Jinki helps Minho up with more concern than Minho thinks he should have and the two carry on until they find food for the camp.

That night it pours rain, making a fire unable to be kept ablaze. Jinki takes Minho under a tree with furs, making sure they’re close to keep warm. Minho falls asleep on the alpha’s lap, and he doesn’t wake until everyone is ready to move on, leaving him scrambling for his horse, head heavy and making work of getting on the animal harder than it should be. Betas laugh.

Minho just wants the journey to be over already.

\--

Paths grow wider, trails kept up. A village nears.

It’s amazing, Minho thinks, that he actually makes it to another village, that they actually do exist outside his own. Finally, they made it. They slowly ride in on horseback and his eyes widen with awe, head tilting side to side taking in the sight of it all.

This village is quite bigger: the homes are more kempt, some buildings even two stories high, dirt streets smoother, and there are far more women in this one; some even with child it seems.

Once they dismount at a stable, the Jinki takes their bags and guides Minho down a busy street. Minho is so overwhelmed by all the hussle and bussle, he nearly tips a cart of goods over as it pauses beside him. Jinki glances back time again, making sure the omega is following him. Minho doesn’t see his slight grin.

Minho’s arm reaches out, palm, running along the stone work of passing buildings, taken by the sight of so much more of it than his own village. Roofing is more often wood than thatch, looking warmer inside. The village really is beautiful.

Jinki takes Minho into a building made up of two floors, ushering up wooden stairs and down a narrow hallway into a room for two. A small table and stools sit in one corner, a bed on one wall, and a fireplace of stone on another wall. Minho has only seen such in the elders building of his village; he scurries to run his hands over it and peep up the hole that carries smoke out, his face beaming with delight. 

Jinki drops the bags on empty shelves near the door.

“So this your home?” Minho asks. Because Minho remembers that, yes, Jinki is his caretaker because of the elders of his village. That’s why he’s been so close lately, that’s why they stay in a room together.

“Yes,” is all Jinki says, before leaving for business he won’t explain.

From a beta that later visits that day, surely doing just his usual duties, Minho is told to not stray far, and that he will be given meals instead of being sent off to a dining hall like those of the village. He is to be monitored, Minho figures out, as he is carrying something important to a village back home after all.

When Minho does leave the room, hand running along the wood of the narrow hall, feet taking him down steps into a busy street, he passes the alpha from their group. An alpha he still barely knows from home, some young alpha he passed in the streets and dining hall--like many all the same in his mind. Minho is nervous to be around him now, though, knowing he made a fool of himself in front of him. He lowers his head, respect due, trying to pass by quickly.

Narrow eyes watch as he leaves.

\--

It's the autumn of Minho's ninth year, when he's talked into sneaking around the village's armory. He's been curious about the knives alpha kind carry around ever since the night pale men rode into their village and bodies of the dead burned. What does his village use to fight, he wonders.

A group of children sneak inside through an opened fence and behind buildings as alphas mingle and are seen with large wolves caged. The children find one door unlocked and poke around inside curiously. What catches Minho's eye are bows and arrows. He touches one, plucking the string with a growing smile. Oh how he wishes to use one, fire at hay targets like the alpha kind do with practice. If only he could...

There's suddenly a loud clang and noisy whispers.

Minho is last to run when a small boy knocks down a shelf of steel, clanking noisily, alerting alphas nearby. The children scatter and Minho burrows under a stack of hay beside the building.

Minho's heart beats loudly, large eyes wide with fear. He did bad. He isn't supposed to be in there and knows it, but fellow children made it sound so fun.

When a stick jams into the hay, Minho nearly screams. The stick pokes again and again. It continues to miss him until it retreats, footsteps carrying the man away. Minho takes a deep breath.

There's suddenly a sharp pain in his thigh as the stick returns. Minho shouts.

He's dragged out, taken with one other child caught to the underground rooms. His punishment is being stripped and locked in a dark room. It's his second time back. His thigh swells with a bruise and tears sting his eyes. Louder cries of the other boy are heard muffled through the wood door, drowning out his own. He doesn't want to cry. He wants to become stronger, like a true beta, but the other child's sobbing carries on his own, until he's again scratching at walls and the doors with nearly bloody blunt nails.

Minho is left there overnight.

It's only several months later when he ends up inside one of those rooms again as punishment. It's a place he never wants to go, but a naive nature sends him back.

\--

A few days in the new village now and Minho has been looking around curiously, hood up as the rain sprinkles, finally letting up on the downpour. He ventures where he is allowed to as an omega, that is. Some areas are restricted. He hopes to walk off the weak, sick feeling, and it does go, but it always seems to come back.

He’s still in awe over the village. His hands touch wood homes lined with rough stone, protecting them from the elements. Grass seems greener, growing up around buildings, trailing dirt paths, even on rooftops, where a small chimney sits to ventilate smoke during winter fires.

Minho covers his mouth, feeling nausea coming on, not realizing he’s turned a corner with few people, passing a high-gated area. As he slowly walks, there’s soon the faint noise of an animal, then out of the shadows comes a wolf, fangs bared. It’s not the small ones of the forest, but the large wolves of the snowy mountaintops, the ones alphas bring to villages as protection from outside threats, taming them with skill.

All the animals high into the mountains are larger than those of the forest, the ones they hunt or befriend. Only skilled alphas or fools venture up into those dark mountains.

There’s no alpha, just large teeth and lots of fur. Minho’s eyes widen. He’s seen them in his own village, under the hands of alphas, and even then their huge size is something to behold. It takes his mind back to a scary memory, when he was a small child still, his village invaded.

Such large wolves can tear a person apart with ease.

Minho is frozen as the animal draws closer. “Eh...” his speech slurs with such fright. “Down--down, wolf...”

The animal charges, jumping, taking Minho to the ground with a scream for his life. Its weight is heavy, crushing, breath hot and teeth close. He’s frightened he’s about to die, as sharp teeth part, drool slipping from the animal's mouth.

“So much fear,” an alpha steps into sight, expression amused.

The wolf growls. Minho’s heart leaps, eyes growing wet.

“Down boy.”

The wolf finally lets up. The alpha is its master. A nose crinkles in a sniff, smell and senses more naturally developed than omegas and betas. A simple sniff can identify many things.

“You are an omega. But I don’t recognize you. You’re not from here, are you?”

The wolf looks much gentler now, standing large near its master, teeth no longer showing. Minho still lays on his back, staring up with wide eyes and a racing heart. “I...eh, from..”

“Can’t talk right either,” the alpha looks to the animal with a grin. It’s as frightening as the wolf when the alpha looks back, face frowning, tone deep, “Who brought you here?”

It’s hard to get out, but Minho manages finally, “The alpha--Jinki.”

The man looks thoughtful, softly petting the animal beside him. He smiles again.

“Well omega, you aren’t to be around here without an alpha, so run along. Before a wolf mistakes you as dinner.”

The wolf licks its big snout, and Minho is up in a hurry, boots slipping in the wet dirt, taking off with wide eyes. He doesn’t look back.

Minho turns a corner, running into Jinki. He stumbles back, hood fallen, eyes so wide that the alpha looks horribly worried.

“What? Ming?”

“Ah--a woof.”

Jinki looks around in a narrowed gaze, only relaxing once it really is just the two of them. He hand reaches out for Minho’s cheek, fingers brushing over small freckles mixed with dirt now. “Come. Out of this weather, it’s not good for you.”

Minho is taken back to the room, stripped of damp clothes and wrapped up in a blanket, shivering without realizing. It seems an order when Jinki says to stay in the room the rest of the day.

“And do not go near that place again,” Jinki adds, tone laced with anger.

Minho assumes Jinki means the tall, thick walls that have many alpha kind behind them.

Then the alpha leaves with a slamming door. Such tense anger Minho hasn’t seen in the alpha since the night Jinki saved him from that beta in the forest. It has Minho shaken up, wide eyes staring down at trembling hands.

Once the omega is settled, he finds a smile, somehow pleased that he came so close to a wolf. It is a new experience to recall, even if it’s a scary one.

\--

A month passes in that village, and still no word comes as to when Minho will return home. Nights are shared with Jinki in a comfortable bed. The man is much gentler than Minho’s first impression in his home village. Some nights Minho is pulled close, long hair played with and belly rubbed beneath nightclothes.

Jinki says one night, “You are with child.”

Minho doesn’t believe it. Surely his heat cycle will come soon. At least he has a room to lock himself in this time. 

Absently, he rubs at an unusual sensation churning at the back of his neck; more frequently these days, but it blurs with all the rest of the changes thumping throughout his entire body. 

Time passes for a cycle, leaving Minho instead weaker still than usual, sneezing and feverish, sometimes throwing up just a simple bowl of rice. Minho begins to think Jinki is right.

That scares him.

\--

It's the summer of Minho's tenth year, lessons finished for the day, so he stands at the fences alone but for a yapping dog, bleating loudly with the sheep on the other side. They look so soft and fluffy. Minho wishes to touch them and work with them, too. It's a beta job to shave them and work with the fleece. He's supposed to be a beta, would find out in a couple years for sure, then lessons will end and he will work beside fellow betas.

Other times, like today, Minho wishes he could just turn into a sheep. They look happy and make funny sounds his squeaky voice can't quite mimic.

There's a call of a horn, one that signifies the patrol pack are back. Security has been tighter since those pale men rode into town and killed many.

Minho runs, taking off on sprouting legs, towards the call, dog following him like a friend. It means a wonderous sight to behold. He stumbles to a stop behind the tall wood fence the men will enter, a place no one walks freely into. He peeks around, fists in his shorts, watching with wide eyes as the alphas go by with large wolves at their sides. They're unlike the wolves in the surrounding forest. These are closer to the size of horses. Minho could ride one at his current size.

Large paws leave tracks in the mud, just like those wolves strange men rode in with. Minho has been particularly fascinated by them ever since. His village doesn't have such animals casually walking about. It's too dangerous. Such animals come from way up into mountain tops few men will venture towards. Lessons speak of only the elite managing to capture and tame such beasts. Like books with fairy tales, but these aren't from made up writings by long gone storytellers.

Large animals of all kinds live far into high mountains, Minho has been told. He wonders if sheep come in a fluffy large size too.

"Such large predators are a fascinating sight, aren't they child?"

Minho spins around guiltily, knowing he's not supposed to be peeking on such things. He gulps, tight fists in his tattered shorts, finding a familiar elder with a lengthening beard growing a fairer white. The elder smiles, hand rubbing Minho's head, then to his small shoulder and down his arm, a gaze following.

"Careful, such predators wouldn't think twice about eating you."

Minho looks back, watching the last wolf enter with a frightful snarl. Minho screams in a jump at a sudden push forward towards the wolves' home. He stumbles back, clinging to the elder for protection, even though he's the one that had just pushed him.

"There, there.."

Minho looks up, finding small eyes crinkled with a smile but no real compassion behind them. He always wonders why. It's so different from his parent's eyes. He misses their warmth.

"Run along for dinner, before your the last behind the pack and get no food."

Minho scurries away, a dog following him hungrily, but he has nothing to offer it because it is not his place to.

\--

Another two months pass. Minho has spoken to some of the village, been able to look around more, but not enough he would call anyone friend really. He is an outsider, after all. It must be common, as those who are not born of his own village aren’t so readily greeted with open arms--at least those as lowly as omega kind.

Minho doesn’t mean to venture so far, not after the wolf incident and his caretakers pointed anger. He certainly hasn’t gone back in that direction, but finding a female or two peek around a large wall has Minho curious. He passes working beta, walking far enough out from the heart of the village that few are seen, but that wall grows bigger the closer he draws.

The whole population doesn’t look kindly towards females; none that he’s ever found. They are either workers or populating villages with betas or more females--that’s all they seemed to be able to bear. It was rare an alpha or omega came from a woman. Females can be impregnated by most males, and Minho’s known omegas to take out frustrations on them as much as an alpha or a beta. Minho’s never laid with a female before, though. Just felt their gentle touch and wondered since a child why they couldn’t be equals when they do as much as omegas.

Minho once asked Jonghyun, a beta that likely had a female parent, what it is like to lay with a female. The beta laughed, said it is much like laying with Minho.

Hopeful, Minho peeks behind his side of the wall, wondering before if he was just seeing things being too far away. Blinking big eyes, the omega finds several buildings surrounding one large in the center; all made of decaying wood unlike the village built with much stone. Rooftops grow heavy moss and thick woods stand just shortly beyond. It’s small and confined: surely the segregation of the village females.

A squeaking door brings out a few adult females, proving the village does have them much like his own, though he would call their space much nicer than what any female in his home village have to live off of.

the females chat, even laugh, carrying animal hides in baskets with them. He stares so long, it is only a matter of time until it’s felt.

The females look nervous at the sight of him, especially as he steps fully into sight, conscious of keeping a cloak closed to cover himself. It’s not the first time he’s mistake for anything other than an omega, and it always feels something powerful. The females can’t pick up his scent, for their noses are weaker than even an omegas. Minho has to relieve their stress himself.

“I don’t mean to worry you. I am simply an omega.”

Minho tries to offer a half-smile, and as he does, one female steps closer, seemingly surprising the others with her. She stands taller than them; tall for a female he’s ever seen, with paler skin and dark hair. Fairly large eyes scrunch up as full lips press in thought, looking up at him as if disbelief in who he says he is. If only Minho’s less usual height fooled more than females so easily.

“You aren’t familiar. Are you not from around here?”

Minho admires not only her pretty face, but a strength that surrounds her. It’s unusual to see it so strong in a female--at least in Minho’s parts.

“I am not.”

“You are from another village?” her eyes light up, a smile of excitement when Minho expects there to at least be caution still, as omega kind haven’t always been so kind to females any better than beta kind or alpha kind.

Minho nods.

The female stacks her basket onto another’s, weighing that female down and shooing them off to finish their duties. This female stays alone near Minho.

“What is your name, omega?”

“Minho..”

“Well, I can show you around,” her excitement dwindles slightly, “As far as I can go into the village.”

Minho hides a laugh behind his hand, somehow taken by this female. Certainly she has a warm smile. “May I have your name?”

Her head nods, finger pointing to herself. “Taeyeon is my given name.”

\--

Minho does see more of the village--the parts a female can venture without being given permission. Oddly, the young female hangs around him often, with something such as infatuation. It’s flattering, but by now there’s no denying he’s been successfully impregnated. A small belly bump is kept hidden behind clothing the best he can. It’s not so noticeable, not yet.

When her hand touches his, he always pulls away, smiling with averted eyes. Minho really cannot offer anything.

Why is he ashamed though? Because it’s what he was born for, because he didn’t want it in the first place? Because he’s not mated and going home would mean the more children he carries for alphas the less likely he will find a mate? One seed is enough to put off many alphas. They would rather a beta that couldn’t even bear children than an omega that has been used by another alpha.

It means being put away, assigned only as a breeder for their community.

All for the greater good, he is alway told.

Minho wishes to see Jonghyun.

\--

Minho’s about halfway done with his work, lining each small wooden doll up on a table as he carves them out alone in the room. They’re not fancy, and he’s never been particularly good at it, but it’s something he loves to do. Work with his hands, work with the fresh smell of wood.

Jinki asks one day after coming in, “What’s all this?”

Minho doesn’t look up; just continues carving with the small knife, tiny flakes of wood falling to his rounding belly. “For the children. There’s more children here than my village. I wanted to make something.” He also wants to distract himself. Being left in a room most of the day is something he’s just not used to. He’s always worked, or when young had lessons to go to.

It’s strange just sitting with nothing to do.

Omegas can easily miscarry their first child, though. He has to be careful. But he doesn’t like it.

Jinki picks a doll up, looking over the small thing that is nothing but a head and a thin body with a face painted on.

Minho’s hands shake, weaker than usual. The knife slips, slicing a finger. He yelps, dropping the doll, finger reached to his mouth quickly.

“Let me see.” Jinki is quick to reach for Minho’s hand, eyes widening.

Minho bites his lips as Jinki wraps the small cut that leaks a little blood.

“You shouldn’t be doing this, you’ll get hurt.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Rest.”

Minho nearly rolls his eyes. “That’s all I do. I don’t want to be locked up here.”

Jinki looks at Minho with a raised brow. The omega isn’t locked up in their room ever. Minho doesn’t explain it reminds him too much of what could await him at home, locked away in the underground, unless some alpha actually wanted to mate with an omega third child out.

Minho takes a deep breath and just looks away.

“Did you do this for your village?”

“What?”

“Create dolls for the children?”

“Ah..” Minho looks to his dolls. There are some things he misses about home; like Jonghyun, like the small children, the girls he hopes are being fed well in his absence. It leaves him with a faint smile. “I did.”

Jinki’s head lowers again with a simple grin.

\--

It's the spring of Minho's eleventh year when he first finds real difference between male and female in body. Females don't attend lessons or the dining hall for meals, so Minho sees them rarely as they work. He comes across a noise, curiously investigating it. Behind thick bushes he finds an alpha mounting a female.

He notes their bulge isn't bellow, but atop. He almost laughs finding balls that high on a body and nothing to hang between legs. He wouldn't say it's disgusting to him, just different. He's not sure why it's so bad, why he's told to stay away from females, that they are disease ridden. Does different have to be terrible?

Minho hides, eyes wide as he watches the alpha grow rough with the female. Her cries for him to stop end with the sickening snap of her neck. Minho runs home, memory left of how awful alphas are.

No execution is given, no punishment. The alpha strolls the streets freely. Minho hides behind homes and carts any time they cross paths.

\--

“.. she had him running with a tail between his legs!”

Minho laughs as Taeyeon smiles, telling him more stories of her village. This one centers around an omega who gave a female a swollen eye after a mounting, but another female wouldn’t allow that omega to touch her again.

“He hasn’t been seen since.”

Side by side, the two walk a path damp from earlier rains, and in Minho’s hands he carries a basket for Taeyeon, one he gladly offered to take to secretly cover the growing belly that still frightens him to see happening; he’s never seen his stomach do anything like it.

In the basket are food scraps a couple days old, given by the dining hall nearest to the female dorms. Minho makes a face, knowing this food isn’t much, but his experience is more edible than what the females get. Still, he has to note it’s more than what the female population get where he’s from. Even meats are buried under some of the stale bread and rotting vegetables.

Eyes dragging over Taemin’s figure dressed in a loose top and a wrapped around her legs, he does notices her - and other females - seem more nourished. There is some muscle and fat beneath the skin, instead of the look of skin clinging to bone, like many of the females at his own village. Minho’s cheeks warm realizing he stares at how her body moves differently, how a top juts out at the breast, and he finds her appearance one he can understand why omega kind would bother mounting them.

“I’ve heard he’s found him a mate, so I supposed we won’t see him around again.”

Minho turns away, entertained smile falling. This female around, she seems so bold--something he still finds hard to grasp, because he’s never befriended a female in his village like this. She’s kept him company in this new village more than anyone else.

It’s when it grows quiet and he feels alone that Minho looks up to find Taeyeon not beside him. Minho turns around to find Taeyeon cornered by two betas. The omega walks back towards them, basket set aside and expression twisted to annoyance.

Taeyeon shows little emotion, considering how bright she presents herself around Minho. It’s more alarming a sight than finding some rowdy betas blowing off steam with a female. Taeyeon’s chin is lifted, forcing her attention on a beta with his knee between her spread legs.

“Let her be, she’s with me,” Minho lowers his voice and stands taller. Their eyes flash with concern until they pick up his scent.

“It’s just an omega.”

Minho’s shoulders slump slightly, but his expression doesn’t change. Taeyeon has done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment. So Minho reaches for the beta touching her, jerking lightly on his shoulder in means to part the two. It works, but also gains the advancement of the other beta. He’s shorter in size, but more strength than Minho; grabbing hold of the omega’s hand and bending it backward until a cry slips from his lips.

“Don’t hurt him!” Taeyeon shouts, but the other beta easily shoves her back against the stone wall, pinning her in place. Her mouth his muffled with lips touching her own.

Minho drops to his knees, hoping for release from the painful pressure of his hand being bent backwards, but it still doesn’t let up. His small head is easily yanked to the side by long hair, and no longer does he look to the betas with annoyance on his face.

“Do you belong to someone, omega?”

Minho doesn’t want to answer, and he begins to think whatever face he’s making, which feels to be one of pain, frightens the beta, because his eyes widen and lips part. Minho is let go, as the beta steps back. The omega clutches his aching wrist, looking to both beta acting strangely.

It’s behind Minho that a beta more heavy set with long legs spooks the other two. Minho quickly stands, knees wet and cloak loose around him. He puts himself between this new beta and Taeyeon, foolish as it is after the last act.

“It’s alright,” Taeyeon steps beside Minho, hand reaching for his shoulder. “I know him.”

Minho looks between them with confusion.

“How is Areum,” Taeyeon is addressed.

“Still with child, Haneul,” Taeyeon says, a small smile on her lips. “I do well to offer her more helpings of food, you know.”

The beta looks a moment of bashful in the presence of a female. Minho is awful confused by their exchange and is reminded of simply being an outsider.

With trouble having left the two, they carry on, this time Taeyeon taking up the basket while Minho cradles his wrist still.

“The beta-- he worries because two of his seed have not breathed life. Areum isn’t so strong. She’s also young.”

“Why doesn’t he find someone else?”

Taeyeon pauses, looking to Minho as if he said something highly strange. It’s not uncommon at all for beta kind to go from one female to the next, as they are a means to take pleasure in.

“We might not mate--not like omega and alpha can--but sometimes those among us find one we won’t let go of.”

Minho looks puzzled. He’s never heard it put in such a way. Taeyeon laughs, then scoops hair behind an ear with an apologetic glance.

“Come along with me, I will mend your wrist.”

Taeyeon does mend Minho’s wrist, messaging in some sort of soothing cream, while sitting close beside him inside one of the small cabins. She scoots even closer, his wrist in her hands still, and Minho grows nervous. His cloak remains on, though she has offered to take it for him.

When Taeyeon lifts her head, it’s to meet Minho’s fluttering lashes and parted lips. As she slowly leans forward, eyes closing, Minho tilts far away, long neck craning and heart thumping. No situation has ever brought him as close to a female as this.

“Tha..thank you..” Minho’s voice slurs thickly, large eyes darting around.

Taeyeon stands, clapping hands together with a smile behind them. “You talk funny.”

“I know,” Minho rubs behind an ear, calming down.

“You didn’t have to do that today.”

Minho isn’t sure how else to put it than-- “I wanted to.”

They both share a genuine smile, before Minho finds he needs to hurry back to his room before a beta looking in on him finds him so far away.

\--

“What is this smell?”

Minho’s wrist, now much less sore thanks to a rubbing cream, has Jinki’s attention when he returns due to its odor. Minho’s hand is taken up, the alpha’s nose rubbing to his wrist. Minho hadn’t even noticed a smell anymore. His nose likely can’t pick it up.

“It’s just cream. I had a sore arm, so the beta looking in on me gave me cream.”

Jinki pauses, small eyes gazing up at Minho a long moment. It’s as if he sees right through Minho, even though the omega feels he delivered the story evenly. Still, those brown eyes shine with flickers of the candles lighting the room, and Minho feels exposed beneath them too easily. It’s quite unsettling.

Minho is startled when lips touch his skin, and with it is a jolt down his spine in a sensation that leaves eyes aflutter.

“How do you feel?”

“Hm.. good..”

Minho blinks, unsure why he confessed that. He yanks his hand out of Jinki’s, moving back to take a seat at the table. Sitting takes more effort than it used to, so he makes a face at his stomach growing out of his control.

“My arm feels better, I mean.”

Jinki’s brows arch, lips pressed. He nods and turns away to change for bed. Minho sighs, relieved, but he quickly tenses up again.

“You smell of the females, also.”

Minho knocks a cup of water to the floor, staring wide eyes at Jinki’s back.

“Do they remind you of your village?”

That’s right--Jinki had been the alpha who watched him feed those female children. In a sense, it does remind Minho of his home, but happier, so the omega answers, “Yes, it does.”

“Be careful when you leave this room.”

It’s a warning.

\--

Jinki pulls Minho’s top off one night while in bed, kissing along the growing belly. It explains a lot of the attention he’s gotten from the alpha. His seed is inside him. That’s what matters.

Jinki murmurs to himself. “My first seed…”

Minho is just a vessel, like those omegas at home the elders hide away underground to breed, then after they can’t bear any more children for the village are worked to death behind closed doors; often left as something an alpha can freely tear apart like a chewtoy.

So Minho looks away. He doesn’t see the lips that kiss a child or the small eyes that look only up at him.

\--

It’s such a surprise, the day Jinki sticks around, telling Minho to get up and dressed, he wants to show him something.

That something is the village. Minho is taken around, places he has not yet been pointed out and shown where one could only go in the company of an alpha. Minho smiles the most he has this day than he has in months.

That peculiar sensation heats at the back of his neck again, coming on more often now, especially when near the alpha. Scratching soothes, until it's forgotten. 

His smile grows when he’s standing behind Jinki, nearly clinging to the shorter, the alpha having brought him to see the wolves. There are many more than his own village has. They’re sort of beautiful...when they’re not trying to tear someone apart.

“Go on, touch it,” Jinki urges, hand taking the omega’s to pull it forward.

Minho is so scared he might piss his pants, but the soft fur of a large wolf is the softest thing he’s ever felt. Jinki keeps him safe of any harm by a wolf. It’s a warm, gentle feeling that washes over Minho.

It was special that a simple caretaker ordered to give him a child would take him out around his home village. He talks to Minho like he actually wants to get to know him. Minho gives short answers, not much to say. He is only a caretaker who is often gone during the day.

Most interesting is stopping at the messenger building. Inside are birds meant for flight to deliver far off messages. Minho had no one to message at his village, so he never visited the messengers.

Minho’s deep voice cracks in high-pitch tweets at some small birds. His finger pokes through the cages a time or two, small teeth flashing in widening smiles.

“Would you like to see the bigger birds?”

Minho looks to Jinki with wide eyes. He peeks around the shorter, not sure because the birds really are quite bigger. It looks frightening. Big animals are just generally frightening to the omega. He might be tall, but he doesn’t have the natural strength of alphas, or even betas, so he fears such animals he can’t protect himself from.

“Come,” Jinki tugs on Minho, grinning with a glimmer of excite.

Soon, out back of the building, a large bird is atop Jinki’s forearm. It sits there, head bobbing, and Jinki looks completely relaxed. It’s the natural alpha in him, Minho supposes.

“Put your arm out.”

Minho holds his arm out, blinking nervously. He swallows, telling himself it’s fine, he will be okay. With a whistle, the bird takes flight, up into the sky, circling around, until it lands with its large weight on Minho’s arm this time. He laughs, head leaning away because he’s still nervous but enjoying the large bird perched on his arm all the same.

Jinki watches all of this with an expression Minho misses. Something adoring.

“Did you see how it landed, just like--wow..” Minho says later, replaying the moment, long arms gesturing widely. “And those huge mountain wolves...so soft, so beautiful..”

Jinki laughs behind a hand, walking the two back to their room.

“Amazing.” Minho’s eyes sparkle with life. It’s the best day he’s had in a long--no, maybe even his whole life.

\--

It's the summer of Minho’s eleventh year, and he is handed a rotten tomato by a child beside him with a gleeful grin. Big eyes look to the tomato, then back to the omega bent over bare skinned with his head and hands locked between thick pieces of wood.

It's punishment. A mated omega delivered his alpha mate a female into the village. Furious was the alpha, and as the rules state, the omega is to be punished--for a sin has been committed at some point by the omega and the gods have brought it to light by means of birthing something undesirable.

The child beside Minho tosses the rotten food, hitting the omega in the thigh. Juices run down the omega’s skin, but not a sound is heard from him. Minho peeks around to the other side, finding an omega with dead eyes.

“Go on, throw it. He deserves it,” the child says, tossing another rotten vegetable from a basket set out for anyone to come by and shame the omega.

When the omega’s head lifts further, their eyes meet in a long moment. Minho's lips part, tomato dropped from his hand. He takes one step back, then another.

It's too cruel a thing, the joy taken in another’s humiliation.

Minho takes off in a quick run, fleeing the sight. But the image is engraved behind closed eyes.

\--

Minho thought maybe it was only his village that was so cruel, but that isn’t the case. He watches a public execution, no stranger to it, no stranger to seeing people he thought has friends gone in such a manner. An omega stands atop a wooden platform, high up, one that has murdered their unborn child. The omega’s excuse--it had no mate and was in love with a beta. The omega is younger than Minho, and he watches the village execute him for the crime of taking away their growing population, refusing to do a duty he was born with.

The murder of a child is possibly the worst crime to a village. Forgiveness for such a crime is rare. Minho can’t say he’s ever seen it happen himself.

Minho’s mind wanders to dark places.

“Why are you watching this?” Jinki asks, stepping up beside him suddenly.

The surprise of it has Minho lurching away with wide, guilty eyes.

Minho’s not sure where Jinki goes, never really says, but words from betas that chatted a bit with the omega imply he’s a village elder’s offspring and is therefore needed during the summer, preparing for the autumn and winter to come after, as well as other village duties.

“You are not supposed to come out this far,” Jinki says with a hint of anxiety in his tone of voice, or Minho just feels that emotion radiate off the alpha unexplainably. “Do not leave the room so often. You carry living seed.”

Minho is tugged away from the crowed still watching the dead boy hang.

\--

Nearly four months pass and Minho thinks he cries more in his life now than he ever has. He’s not sure that’s factual, but it sure feels like it. He can’t stop crying some days, but tries his best to hide it when beta come to feed him or Jinki comes for sleep.

He misses the familiarities of home, he misses Jonghyun, he misses the parent he had that left home, never to return. A parent that was never mated. Would he walk out on a child, too?

He hides tears from anyone. He begins crying only at night while an alpha sleeps beside him, hand over Minho’s mouth to silence any noise.

Minho writes Jonghyun a simple letter, sending it off with a large bird to his village, but he doesn’t know if he will receive it so far away.

\--

Minho wakes to the noises of Jinki dressing and leaving the room again. The omega wonders where it is he goes most days, even overnight once or twice--betas charged to check on him more often than when they simply just drop a meal off for him.

Jinki does not volunteer information. Minho figures he does what most alpha do--he serves his village however the elders see fit.

Somehow, Minho finds himself growing used to the feeling of sharing a bed nightly with another--an alpha no less.

Possibly, stranger things have happened.

\--

It’s the spring of Minho’s twelfth year, his loosely curled hair tucked behind ears as it blows about the wind as he sits alone in tall grass. The sky is blue with passing clouds he was gazing out, but his attention draws to the forest where shadows dance.

Monsters live out, he’s been told by wise teachers during lessons. Animals lie in wait out there to mount his kind and force a monstrous seed inside omega kind.

Minho feels a shiver as his mind wanders to such horrible tales. He never wants to leave his village. It’s far too dangerous. The village is what protects them all from outside forces.

In the back of Minho’s mind, the young omega wonders if that’s what happened to his omega parent--forest monsters took him away.

Sometimes Minho pretends if he sits there long enough, that long-gone parent will return to him and hold his hand warmly, as he once did before.

\--

Minho’s not sure why, but Jinki accompanies him when he goes out with his basket of small wooden dolls he finally finished. Should he not be fulfilling more duties for his home village? He doesn’t mind, he supposes, as long as he is out of the way.

Children laugh and smile, as Minho hands them each a small toy. When Minho crouches, trying to get his long body down on their level, Jinki is there to help as he struggles to stand back up on thin, wobbly legs.

Minho even has dolls for the female children, gentle in patting their heads as they smile cutely up at him. It almost reminds him of the alpha’s smile. Maybe that’s why it has always been an odd smile to see on an alpha--it reminds him of a sweet child.

The alpha had not stopped Minho from gifting toys to the female children, much like that night in his home village while he fed needy girls. That somehow speaks volumes to Minho.

By the end, Minho pouts at his emptied basket, rubbing atop a larger belly hidden behind a cloak, then smiles with a small laugh. Jinki walks slowly beside him, and the alpha looks up at him with a curious expression.

“I’m so glad I didn’t miss one child.”

Jinki nods, again with that proud look. Minho quite likes getting that proud look of acknowledgment. No one has looked at him in such a way besides Jonghyun.

\--

“Have you see-- have you seen?”

Minho, taller than most the betas gathered around in a small circle, peeks over shoulders, finding two newborns wrapped in blankets. He stands outside a small home, peeking in on the commotion as he wandered the streets, waiting for dinner to be served at the closest dining hall.

“Twins.”

Minho finds a smile, somehow. Twins aren’t something so often seen, but it happens, it’s not horribly rare. A couple years ago, in his own village, an omega birthed twins. They are suggested to be alphas, these twin children, though only puberty will really tell.

“Surely alphas,” one beta says, voice full of pride.

“Where’s the omega’s mate?”

Minho expects to hear he’s out with work, on a hunt with a pack, but another beta explains the alpha is with an omega in heat. Once mated, omegas aren’t allowed to touch other alphas, other alphas aren’t allowed to touch mated omegas, but alphas may touch and seed unmated omegas, alphas may always touch betas. Tradition and rules allow it so. But it never means jealousy doesn’t get the better of some.

Minho has seen it, alphas challenging mated alphas face to face for their omega. Always so bloody and awful. It’s tradition though, going back many years. Once an omega is mated, they’re hands off from other alphas unless rightfully challenged for their mounting.

The babies fuss, looking so innocent still, no real claim to who they are yet, just...children.

“He will be so proud,” a beta coos.

Minho leaves the scene, his hidden growing belly touched.

He wonders if he carries an alpha. But if it’s sensed the child could be an alpha, the more likely he will be passed around to breed more seed in hopes of alphas; the most sought after children.

Minho returns to his room, appetite lost.

\--

It's autumn of Minho's twelfth year when he's brought in the pouring rain for inspection. It's soon he should hear the news he is a beta, like his teacher and guardian say he likely is. Minho’s hopeful. It would be better than an omega after all. And his time for discovery of an alpha has surely passed by his age.

Minho goes in with a smile, sitting in a room with the beta lately in charge of his care and an elder.

They go over the usual inspection, such as height, size of what hangs between legs, strength and what smells his nose can pick up. He hopes today they say he's a beta. He wants to be a proud one. He chortles inwardly, enjoying the fact he's growing tall quickly. Other children may laugh, but he thinks it could be useful in the future working beta duties. His last inspection several months ago was in awe of his height, commenting the alpha seed he grew from must be of an elite. Minho wonders, having no knowledge of his alpha parent, but it's not uncommon for children.

This inspection though, Minho is instructed to pull his pants down again, and this time bend over. He doesn't expect the finger to pry its way inside his body or the hurt. He makes a loud noise as it digs deep inside, eyes squeezed closed. He breathes again as soon as the finger is removed.

"You said you thought this one to be of beta kind?"

"Yes sir."

Between the elder's fingers strings sticky, clear fluid, slick with a rubbing of hands.

"He's an omega."

Minho's heart drops.

"He will be ready to breed soon."

Minho’s thin legs give out, taking him crashing to the floor. The beta helps him back to his feet, pulls his pants up and excusing himself with the child, head low in embarrassment. Minho stumbles, beta shouting at him to hurry up as his wrist his tugged roughly on. He's in a confused state, not paying attention. Big eyes stare distantly as he's soaked in rain and mud.

Minho is returned home, an old and rundown cabin in an undesirable place, the home Minho stubbornly refuses to leave for the group cabins where children are usually placed, because it was his home with his parent, what little happy memories remain with him. Maybe if he stays long enough his parent will return for him, they can go away together. He doesn't want to believe the stories his parent died out beyond the village, leaving when no one is supposed because it's dangerous, because it's not allowed. Now more than ever he wishes to be taken away too, even if the thought of the forest and the tales of it frighten him.

Minho is stripped and toweled off, beta's voice angry for being made a fool of.

"Show respect to the elders."

Minho wonders if the beta's changed mood is because he's below him now. He's just an omega. Not one of his kind.

Minho is slapped on the bare bottom and told to get into bed. He winces, an ache left behind from the inspection. Minho burrows beneath the covers and he he cries as the beta hangs up his clothes to dry, then blows out the light and leaves the home until he will fetch Minho in the morning.

Minho hasn't been so afraid of the future since his parent left him behind.

\--

“My, what a beautiful child.”

Minho glances around, looking for this child, but his cheeks are suddenly held, pulling his face towards an elderly female. He looks down at her sweet smile, big eyes confused. He’s young, but as an omega with a duty at birth, he was growing old with not having fulfilled it at his age.

Women often referred to young males as children still. They saw men differently.

They sure do touch differently, at least in Minho’s experience. Always so much softer. It is the first touch that comforted him after his parent abandoned him. A sweet woman’s touch. It is comforting even now.

Taeyeon, the young female who took a liking to Minho, has brought him again to the dorm of females. Seeing the population in this village proves that so few females still exist in his own village.

They work in creating the village’s daily needs, such as; clothing and blankets, cleaning skins of kills the alphas brought in for dinners. Some betas surround them, helping with the work, even an omega or two, weaving baskets much the same as home.

Such a big population of females Minho has never seen, though he heard his village used to have more.

“You like him, child?” the elderly female asks Taeyeon, who is quick to turns away, denying it with a wave of her hand. The old female chuckles.

Minho is pulled closer to the female that smiles with wrinkles in her face, but eyes give off a genuine warmth Minho finds himself drawn to. It’s odd. He’s never felt something so warm from a female before. It’s not that he has been disgusted by them; certainly he hasn’t because they’re really much alike. But the females of his village often have such lifeless eyes.

“This is Madam our elder. She takes care of us all,” Taeyeon introduces, head bowed in show of utmost respect.

Minho blinks at the display, finding it unusual outside of his kind. Females aren’t to be respected, so he was always shown.

The old female caresses Taeyeon’s face with a quiet chuckle. Then Madam looks Minho over again, and a hand touches his stomach hidden behind a cloak. His big eyes widen, feet slipping to back away.

“As I thought. With child.”

“I didn’t know you were mated,” Taeyeon looks frightened suddenly. It’s not uncommon alphas will tear a female apart for even looking longingly at their mate. Females are expendable.

“I’m not,” Minho is quick to say, not wanting to see the female hurt. He didn’t mean to cause such a reaction. He only wanted someone he could maybe call a friend.

Madam pets Minho’s cheek, scooping long hair from his face, just smiling knowingly, like Elders at his village. It’s unsettling.

“Omega kind carrying seed without a mate--they’re more likely never to find a mate,” Taeyeon recites village traditions, “Just passed from alpha to alpha to populate a village until they can no longer bear children.”

Minho frowns at her for the first time ever.

She looks nervous now before saying, “It’s just, rumor has it, an unmated omega ran away from our village a few months ago. No one has seen him since.”

Likely what Minho’s parent had done all those years ago, leaving a child behind, maybe more Minho knows not of. Children of omegas left just to breed are often put into the care of betas, not knowing who gave birth to them. Minho at least knew his parent, for a short time.

“Or an alpha tore him apart,” the Madam says without a smile, likely seen enough females murdered in her time to have no doubt an alpha would do the same to an omega.

The whole discussion is too gruesome and off-putting. Minho doesn’t want to think about his lack of a happy future.

“Come, beloved,” Madam smiles gently again, putting the dark past behind. She tugs on Minho’s arm, guiding him along. “Let’s have something to drink--something for two,” she looks at his belly still hidden behind layers and a bit of fur.

A drink sounds nice. Females always do prepare the best herbal drinks.

\--

“Will you show me?”

Minho is confused when Jinki returns to their room one night, sitting beside him to ask if he will show him how to weave a basket. Isn’t that below alpha work? It’s odd an alpha would ask such a thing.

Minho figures why not. It’s something to do. “It’s quite easy, really.”

An hour is spent laughing and trying desperately to teach an alpha quick work of weaving. Even with his weakened hands, Minho is faster. The sight is much endearing and the finished product is a small, lopsided basket.

“I’ll do better next time, Ming. I’m a quick learner,” Jinki assures while scratching his head, saying it as if it needs some sort of convincing.

“Ah, I’d like to see it,” slips out of Minho’s mouth before he can catch himself. But it is only true, he would like to see more.

Jinki smiles, hand gently brushing the top of Minho’s, a motion that’s hesitant and Minho watches with a thumping chest.

Minho wonders if, when he goes home, could he and Jinki still be friends?

He thinks he would like that now.

\--

It’s the summer of Minho’s thirteenth year when he feels the first full effects of a heat cycle. He curls up tiny in a corner, clothes yanked and torn away, nails clawing at skin that makes him feel he’s been tossed into a fire and pressed against by sharp rocks. He leaks wet onto the floorboards, big eyes dilated and whole body desiring a touch it hasn’t before. He’s swollen and whining and relief refuses to have mercy upon him.

Only reason he knows what to call it is because of lessons, only sense he can make of something so foreign. Minho is excused from lessons this day, after the beta in charge of his care finds him in the corner crying and scraping his skin red. It wouldn’t be wise to stick a young omega in heat near more youth. It would be disastrous.

It only lasts a couple hours, but it feels so much longer. Hands touch and rub between spread and cliched thighs, desperate for relief, but then arms jerk away, palms bitten red by small teeth. Don’t touch yourself - teachers tell the children. Minho whines and kicks feet, hand in his mouth muffling his noise. Show strength in resisting temptations, or you will be punished. It is not your choice.

A teacher told Minho after his omega discovery it is now even more important to resist. His kind have to. Don’t touch, don’t touch - it’s bad.

But now, of all times, his mind is lost, out of his control.

By the end, after a bath and sleep, Minho isn’t sure what to think. It was like he wasn’t even himself. He had been taken over, as if by evil spirits, left cursed by a god.

Minho is supposed to mate. He’s supposed to bear children now, while not even feeling not a child himself. It’s the duty he carries as omega. Allow his body to be used to carry alpha seed, more children to populate the village.

It’s his birthright.

It’s his frightful reality.

\--

Jinki begins meeting Minho in his dreams frequently. Warm, gentle dreams that chase away the black nightmares he’s had since youth.

Minho wakes nights, back of his neck along down the spine in flames beneath the skin, his eyes wet. He blinks blurred vision to come face to face with Jinki’s sleeping expression. In rest the alpha looks nothing like a threat. Minho almost dares to brush his fingers along the alpha’s face, but never quite does.

Those warm dreams, where Minho meets this particular alpha, are quickly the only dreams he wishes to have haunt him.

\--

It’s not much, a little more sloppily done than usual, because hands seem to shake even more with the pregnancy’s progress, but Minho has carved a small doll. Possibly his last for some time.

That doll is given to the female who likes him. Taeyeon is more nervous around him now, since she found him to have been mounted and given seed, but Minho still wants to offer her a gift. She is the kindest friend, really the only friend, he has made. He still misses friends he had from his village--omegas long gone, either mated or disappearing. They performed their duty more willingly than Minho.

“It’s so cute,” Taeyeon holds it up, smile still pretty.

Minho turns away, being the shy one. “It’s not as good as I usually do, but I wanted you to have it.”

Surely he will be sent home, put into the underground to breed after his first birth, because he’s not mated.

“Really?”

Minho nods.

Taeyeon looks at the wooden toy like it’s the first gift she’s ever been given. Maybe it is. Minho wouldn’t be surprised. He is glad he could possibly be her first.

\--

Minho blinks down at Jinki, lips taken by a kiss. He doesn’t really recall kissing the alpha before, though it likely happened during his cycle. But that wasn’t Minho being himself. This is--this is the Minho who has only liked kisses from beta Jonghyun.

This sort of kiss is different, somehow. Minho’s lashes flutter, lips parting, whole body taken by a kiss.

It’s different kissing an alpha. It’s a good different, pulsing warm all through him.

Minho doesn’t realize he’s standing, partly slouched, mouth hanging open and eyes closed. Jinki has already leaned back.

“You don’t feel well?” Jinki asks, head tilting.

Minho sputters, eyes wide-open, face flushed, heart beating faster. He stares at plump lips he’s never noticed were so charming and pretty. He’s not sure what to do with himself, so he just smiles, a real smile, goofy and crooked. Happy.

Jinki smiles too, those lips so lovely.

Minho thinks, maybe, he wants to kiss that alpha again some day.

\--

It’s winter of Minho’s thirteenth year, thin body bundled up as he runs in snow after dinner at the dining hall. He’s not even upset his dinner was less. It’s always less since an elder declared him an omega. His tears since then have dried. Snow falls pretty around him and he’s excited for lessons in the morning. He wants to weave more baskets for the village by the teacher’s guidance.

“Careful,” calls the beta charged with his care. They always seemed to change every several months. This one is kind, not treating him differently now that he isn’t the beta they thought him to be. Minho thinks maybe he’s his favorite of the betas that have cared for him.

Minho spins around, smiling with a laugh. His tongue sticks out, catching cold snow upon it as a free treat.

“Minho, come.”

Minho is directed into an empty home. It’s cold and dark without a fire burning in the center pit. There’s no bed, nothing really. Minho still explores through hardly any light, hoping to spot some little treasure for his pockets.

“Minho.”

He stands from his crouching in a corner, but before he can fully turn around, he’s forcefully shimmied and pressed face first into a creaking wall. Hands yank at his pants and a palm clasps over his mouth as something rubs hot and hard against his soon bare skin.

No one hears his screams.

Minho doesn’t dance quickly through the snow the rest of the way home. He limps slowly through the cold, hiccupping on sobs, red face and wet eyes swept repeatedly.

“You are alright,” the beta ruffles his hair. “That really was your first, huh?”

Minho’s lips quiver with a hard breath. It still hurts a lot. In lessons it had always sounded scary to him while other kids laughed or sounded excited. It’s a reason he was happy he would age into a beta. They had less to engage in. But he’s an omega and he’s crying at something more awful than expected.

“You’ll be fine in the morning.”

Minho isn’t fine in the morning; stained sheets in speckles of red. He finds barely any sleep, and during lessons he hurts and loses focus. He watches enviously as more children are now gone from lessons, moved to train after discovery of aging into an alpha.

When the beta touches him now, he flinches, not liking it, big eyes wide in fear it would all happen again. Minho realizes then nothing will be the same.

A couple weeks later, once he’s aged out of lessons, the beta is no longer assigned to him. No beta really is. He’s no longer a child.

\--

“Are you really the offspring of an elder?”

Minho feels enough comfort around Jinki now, he asks a question that he most wants to hear an answer to.

Jinki looks over his shoulder, standing in shadows as he pulls his top off in readying for bed. A grin spreads, the smile bright with a flash of pride--a look he hasn’t seen in the alpha for a while. “I am.”

Minho’s head lowers, feeling somehow more respectful now after hearing the answer. Though he doesn’t care for alpha kind, this alpha has treated him much more fairly than Minho expected, so therefore the omega feels more compliant--especially lately.

Also Minho wonders what it is like to know his alpha parent--to be able to speak with him still even now. Envy strikes him.

“Does that make me more desirable for you?”

Minho looks up to find a teasing blink. The omega scoffs and holds up his carving knife threateningly, as if he really could actually use it to inflict real harm. It only looks silly, and as the alpha breaks into giggles, Minho follows.

But surely still, Minho does not want a mate.

\--

Minho splashes water over the both of them while in the bath, feeling giddy today. Jinki has to hold his hands to calm him down, then he works again on washing Minho’s hair freshly cut by Jinki’s knife. 

It’s not quite above the ears, but it’s shorter than it’s been in along while, still twice the length of the alpha’s short cut. The alpha had offered, so Minho sat still, or mostly so, while thick locks of dark hair fell around him. A pause, pressure of a thumb touching a spot at the back of Minho's neck has an involuntary shudder out of him, top of his head to the end of his toes buzzed. The touch quickly pulls away. 

The bathhouse, just one of several in the village, is twice the size of the one Minho often used at his village. The walls are of stone and plaster, ceiling heavy-set wood, keeping all the mist and thick air inside, leaving the cold only creeping in if the door is whisk open by betas keeping check on the heated water. A large wall separates some baths from others; if alphas do not wish to be sharing with the likes of beta and omega filth.

Jinki calls for another pot of hot water to be poured into their shared bath. Minho’s droopy eyes close, sinking into the perfect temperature, water jumping hot sprinkles as the pot is poured around them, slick wood floors creaking to the beta’s steps.

“Come closer,” Jinki calls.

Minho’s chin is held out, face scrubbed until dirt fades and small freckles darken. He squints, watching the alpha being gentle again. He wonders why.

“You have,” wet hair is brushed from Minho’s face, alpha’s deep voice, smooth and soft. Minho’s gaze widens. “Such intriguing eyes. I’ve never seen big eyes like yours.”

Minho’s hand lifts to hide his smiling mouth. He laughs a little. But the alpha’s expression doesn’t change. Lips pressed, slitted eyes staring at him. It must not be a joke.

“Ah--it’s what I’m made fun of for. Really, they’re silly.”

The expression makes Minho anxious enough to turn away, scrubbing his arms, eyes drooping. The alpha is quiet after that.

After a while, Minho offers to wash Jinki’s back, and the alpha accepts. Minho works gently, wanting to relax him. Minho finds a happiness now in making sure Jinki is taken care of. Sort of how he felt with Jonghyun, but more so than even that. He’s not sure what that meant.

It’s Jinki though, who pulls Minho close, hands on his belly, both relaxing in a warm bath together.

Maybe Minho would rather stay here in this village than return to the other.

\--

Out of the sight of others, Minho is cornered by that dark alpha again, the one from home. He touches Minho, forces his layers of clothing up until he finds a pregnant belly. All Minho can seem to focus on is that ugly scar across the side of his face. He still doesn’t fully recall how it got there, but it must have been Jinki.

“You are with child...” the alpha doesn’t look so surprised.

Minho doesn’t feel up for a fight with an alpha. He keeps his head low when asked if he has a mate. When Minho answers no, the alpha laughs knowingly.

“When you return to our home, you will be used up and hidden away.”

Minho knows--he does not want to be reminded. His head is forced to tilt upward by the alpha's fingers as they stand very close. It’s then Minho notices something he has yet to. Though his size is large, his face seems youthful. The scar makes him look older than he likely is.

The omega and alpha look at each other in a long moment of silence, Minho’s gaze searching for why this alpha even cares to see him--but all alpha are the same, Minho remembers. They’re all the same no matter what. They take, they don’t give.

Without a mate to be threatened by, the alpha gets what he wants, pushing Minho to his knees, pants undone, revealing a flaccid length in a strangled shade of purples, like swollen bruises.

“For the baby,” he mocks, fingers oddly lingering in the omega’s hair.

Minho doesn’t enjoy it. He’s not in heat, not feeling well either. Maybe that’s why he lets it happen. Minho doesn’t look up as the warm tip brushes against his lips, then it’s guided into his mouth, half-hard. Minho holds his head still, lips wrapped around the alpha, unsure what is expected of him. He’s never had an alpha in his mouth before--not that he recalls. Do they want what beta kind enjoy? The size he has to take in is so much bigger, his mouth is already full without the alpha yet fully hard

With a tug of his hair, Minho is pulled off, and the alpha holds himself out still, giving arched brows.

“Do not play like a fool.”

“I’m not,” Minho’s head lowers, eyes on the ground, not feeling well at all as he simply confesses, “I’ve never given to alpha--in such a way.”

The alpha gives a skeptical look, before pushing Minho’s head back up, looking down as he instructs.

“Put your tongue out and lick.”

Minho does so, dragging his long tongue along the length of it, feeling warmth and veins as it swells in the alpha’s holds still. When the tip is licked, Minho’s eyes glance up as the alpha grunts a moan. He seems to be doing something right. He supposes alphas like it just like betas--at least this one. Minho shudders at the taste, though. It is foul on his tongue.

“Open your mouth.”

Minho holds his mouth open, and it’s filled fuller this time, surprising him by the size. Being told to move and suck, Minho tries, slowly taking little in and out. Eyes widen as it still grows thicker inside his mouth. It’s not the same as a beta.

Foreskin slides across his tongue with the movements of his head, feeling strange to his mouth, as no beta kind has it. Minho wonders if holding his breath will lessen the awful taste.

Above is grunted, “You are too slow.”

Minho’s small head is taken hand in hand, forced back and forth for him in quicker pace. It reaches deeper, still swelling in his mouth, until the back of his throat is scrapped and spit leaks from the corners of his stretched lips.

Minho chokes, clawing at the alpha’s legs, eyes wet. Far more intense it is with an alpha than ever a beta. Air begins to escape him, as scrunched eyes see only the alpha’s abdomen in his vision. His whine for release goes on deaf ears.

Soon, Minho is covered in alpha seed so plentiful as it fills the back of his throat, and he’s pulled off with gasps for air as the last strings coat his red face, nearly inhaling it into his nose with deep breaths.

Minho is let go, allowed to cough and gag, fingers fisted in the dirt.

“You have me believing you tell the truth,” the alpha says, swiping his scared face.

Minho doesn’t look up from where he’s bent over, as the alpha leaves him, looking over his shoulder a lingering moment before disappearing.

Minho goes to a bath, still coughing up and wiping his red face. He sits in one alone until the water goes cold; voice never raised for a fresh pot of hot water. Hands absently rub his bare belly, gaze lost in fear of a future back home, left to breed, passed from alpha to alpha. He probably won’t even know this child or hear its name. He can’t even shed a tear, not after what he had just willfully done.

The taste in his mouth he keeps washing out is still dreadful. Minho leans from the bath, throwing up onto the beams of wet wood below. His head spins, before settling and with it comes some much needed relief from his sickness.

Minho washes again, in cold water, before leaving the baths for his room.

A beta later comes to deliver dinner, informing Minho his caretaker will be away the night. Minho nods, barely eating what would usually look delicious and of more proportion ever since the announcement of carrying seed.

Minho lays in bed alone that night, staring at the dark ceiling for hours.

\--

“We will return to your village soon,” Jinki says one night.

Minho has wanted to go home so badly for weeks, months, but now he is scared to. It must show, because Jinki expression changes.

“Aren’t you happy?”

“Yes...” Minho tries to smile, sitting on the bed with a book he tried to read while Jinki was away for the day again. It’s been nearly five months at this village. It has grown on Minho, or at least, something has. Home would mean it couldn't continue.

“We should go before it’s too dangerous for you to travel,” Jinki sounds eager.

Minho rubs absently at his belly that had grown big enough it’s harder to hide. He thought they were kind of becoming friends, so the thought upsets him. “Are you going to turn me over to the elders for care?”

“Why would I do that?”

Minho looks up, confused. “Because I don’t have a mate--it’s what happens in my village when with child. They assign a beta to watch over them.” Or take them to the underground, but Minho can’t even voice such a fear now.

“Aren’t I your mate?”

“Hm?”

Jinki looks really confused himself now, brows arching.

“You were told by the elders to give me a child, were you not?”

“I was.”

“We aren’t mates.”

“You think that’s the only reason I did it?”

“It’s an alpha’s job, as much as it is the omega’s job to bring many children into each village to keep us populated,” Minho’s tone is like that of reciting a passage. It was all there in text in the book he had been reading, actually. “It’s for the greater good.”

Jinki laughs. He actually laughs, smile big and eyes crinkling with a twinkle. Minho’s heart always skips a beat seeing that face these days. He once hated it, something so sweet on an alpha, which made it unfitting, but now it’s a reason to smile. It doesn’t bring a smile right now though.

“You...you’re something else. Is your home that different from mine?”

Minho shrugs.

Jinki moved to the bed, quickly cupping Minho’s face, tilting it upward to look at him. “You are my mate.”

Minho blinks. When did that happen? Why didn’t he know? His heart thumps louder.

The alpha speaks in that tone again, the one he has been lately, that lacks complete assertive power. Small eyes still search Minho with intensity, though. “Feel here..”

Jinki’s palm takes Minho’s fingers, gentle in moving them to the back of his neck, where lengthy hair no longer hides the skin. Across it is an odd, unfamiliar texture to Minho’s skin; a place he has often rubbed and scratches in recent time. He certainly doesn’t remember it always being there before; presumed it was nothing more than a rash.

“I’ve already marked you.”

Large eyes widen. Minho vaguely recalls, the night his cycle hit its fullest, up there on snowy hills, beneath blankets and close to a hot fire. Is that when, all this time--was that why Jinki stuck so close, was so gentle with him. Was that why?

They were mated.

He's been marked, claimed--the sign of belonging to a mated alpha. 

Minho doesn’t mean to cry, but the tears spill. All this time he thought differently, he was mistaken. Looking down, he sniffs and assures himself it’s the changes in his body that makes him weep so openly. He’s told himself time and time again to be stronger, to be the strongest, to not need anyone--especially an alpha as a mate.

Jinki nuzzles Minho’s cheek, cooing with a soothing voice. He comforts Minho like that of a mate would. Jinki crawls onto the bed between Minho’s legs, kissing his face all over, then his lips.

Minho kisses back, not because he’s lost control with cycles, feral instant overriding his own mind. He kisses back because he thinks he wants to, because he likes Jinki, because he wants him. It’s frightening still, such a change in opinions because of this alpha, so Minho’s kisses are hesitant at best--but trying. He tries--he wants to be mated, and to be to this alpha, the one whose seed he carries.

Tears begin to dry, lips touching each other wherever they may fall. He actually grows wet, a slow finger pushing into him with ease. His legs draw up from the bed, toes curling and thighs pressing against the alpha when he takes Minho’s small, short length into his mouth, such a sensation not so clear to him. The swollen flaps of skin beginning near the front base of his length and thinning flat to the back near his hole are rubbed, prompting even more blood-flow between thighs. It’s like a whole new experience, hot and tight, not recalling if it’s happened before. Hands tug on the alpha’s hair, and his head lolls, breaths heavy, body nearly leaking wet with readiness.

Minho squirts into Jinki’s mouth before he knows what happens or how to voice the sensation coming on. He tries to sit up, even as thighs tremble still and eyes hard to focus, because what he’s done alerts him to be worried he’s done wrong. He’s about to apologize when Jinki sits up with licked lips and satisfied eyes, yanking on Minho to fall the omega back to the bed over his long back.

“Where are you going?”

Jinki’s warm chuckle soothes Minho into spreading his legs as Jinki begins wiggling between them. Minho has to feel for himself, how wet he is, and fingers of stringing omega scent pull back to where Minho can glance at his hand. It’s unbelievable.

The alpha’s length appears swollen at only half-hard, color of it dark in purples and blues, ballsack hanging heavy in size. It looks a painful sight, but not a word about it is uttered. Minho can’t dwell on what it could mean with short fingers and full lips touching his bare body all over.

As Jinki’s hot tip rubs between cheeks, Minho tenses. He remembers--he remembers then that dark, empty cabin on a cold night when he was ripped open for the first time. Barely after declared of omega kind and already subjected to what his whole life laid ahead of him.

So Minho goes stiff in anticipation of the same sort of hurt. Jinki pushes, penetrating the omega slow, but firmly.

“I will not harm you…”

Minho believes it, and as Jinki pushes himself deeper, there is little discomfort--nothing comparable to that first time. As the alpha pulls out just as slowly, Minho let out a small cry, eyes wide as he feels his insides dragging with the thick size pulling out to about the tip. He shudders, not sure to really call it discomfort, but it’s an odder sensation than any beta has caused; more intense and alarming, as if he could spill from the inside out. 

Jinki pushes in once more, thrusts leisurely, as Minho adjusts to the sensation, feeling more closely the textured veins to his body, and that odd tugging of foreskin.

Minho exhales a breath that Jinki breathes in as he leans in quickly for a kiss. Minho’s body empties of the past--to be here and now.

The alpha is careful with him, minding a swollen belly. Minho clings tightly, not wanting this one person to ever leave him.

It’s the first time he’s so clear-minded, it’s not heat--it’s something else. Something out of love. This is what love feels like, isn’t it? Is this love?

Minho arches as Jinki reaches to the hilt, pressing deeper than Minho can remember out of heat, the head reaching where only alpha can and that place sends the omega's limbs convulsing in new sensations, mind white and fuzzy.

The slow push in and pull out drags foreskin--something he has never felt inside him before; not that he recalls. It teases nerves to the edge, until Minho’s voice falls out of his mouth uncontrollably. Beta kind have not this capability. Minho’s eyes roll as long lashes flutter, mind stupefied even though he tries to reach clear thinking.

It can feel amazing, being like this, body not left to pain as he’s mounted outside of his cycles, left bloody and humiliated. He never thought it possible. Jinki slowly pulls back, then forward again, keeping an even, leisurely pace.

“Do you think,” Jinki says between a wet kiss, tongues brushing, “that I watched you back home just to mount you?”

Minho moans, head falling back heavy, then lifted, buried into Jinki’s shoulder, eyes barely opened but mouth parted, tongue falling to lick against the bob of the alpha’s adam’s apple, the rocking against his body a little faster. What other reason would Minho have to think of an alpha--what else would they want with him? That is his birth duty, the only thing he is good for.

Jinki reaches to hold Minho’s face so they can see each other, and his grunting, strained voice as he works, muscles tight, is everything. “You were beautiful then, you’re still beautiful. I wanted to get to know you.”

Minho searches Jinki for the lie, but he can’t find it.

“You’re a good person, a genuine person.”

Minho’s face scrunches up. He wants to shake his head, voice cracking, as tears return. “I’m not--I’m not a good persooah--” he cuts off in an eye-rolling cry, legs spasming, as Jinki reaches deep and his mind fails him.

How could he be, the things he did while they were mated, the thoughts he had of killing a little one. How could he be good when the only time he felt truly loved that person left him behind. So how could he be what this alpha says? 

Jinki looks assured Minho is, no matter what he says.

Lightly pressed kisses fall over Minho’s closed eyelids. “I chose you. You’re my mate.”

With that, Minho feels the swelling again, deep inside him, the alpha thickening further, and their bodies lock, connected as one, nothing allowed to separate them. Minho whines loud at the pinched pressure of it, but he finds he can endure it; a body born to. His body arches, belly heavy in it. Long arms spread over sheets, fists tangling in them, face lowering to his shoulder.

He can feel something strange about Jink now he hadn’t noticed before. Muscle is slack against the omega, as if his guard is fully down in the omega's presence here and now, humbling himself before the lower of the two.

Jinki still manages to supports his weight, and Minho’s lips part, wanting to gasp out how full he feels, but only heavy breaths fall, highly stimulated even without cycle, looming release of his fluid threatening he will lose all control. The alpha’s warm nose brushes his long neck, the same spot a bite had been placed months ago.

Minho’s hand shudder as he feels the hot of being filled, seed so plentiful it leaks out even between the tight of their connected bodies, staining the blankets below. Stuff absolutely full he feels at every tingling nerve. “So-so much.. of it..” Minho mutters his thoughts out loud, not a secret between him and the alpha like this.

Jinki grunts, head nuzzling the bed, then hips move again; more still to offer. 

They move slowly together. Minho’s body imprints to the shape and feel of Jinki, permanently. And like that, everything feels perfect--how it’s meant to be and always should be.

Later, Minho blinks heavy eyelids, exhausted, laying on his side, alpha behind him, lean arms over his body. They stay like that, unable to separate still, though the act of that intimacy is over, alpha still thick and warm inside the omega, slight twists and friction still almost more than he can bear. There’s a kiss to his bare shoulder, voice spoken so soft and smooth.

“Don’t worry yourself. I’ll take you home. We will live there.”

There’s an overwhelming sense of relief between the two, and Minho can’t tell if it’s him or possibly the alpha.

Minho’s swipes damp hair from his forehead. A thin blanket is tugged up over them both. Minho isn’t sure how to reply, what to say to an alpha who mated him, so he’s silent, left in astonishment.

He is mated.

\--

Nearly six months have passed since Minho entered another village. Minho’s last night in Jinki’s home village is spent saying goodbye to the few friends he made and sitting with Jinki, enjoying a big meal. A festival to celebrate the planting and gathering for the coming autumn, give thanks and praise to the deities that they may be again blessed with good fortune for the whole village.

Minho is offered a type of drink he’s never had before. It’s strong, but tasty, having a strange affect on him. He laughs louder, talks too much, voice heavily slurred. He’s so happy. Somewhere in the commotion of dancing and music, Minho thinks he danced with a raccoon that wandered into the celebration. That same raccoon sits with him at the table now.

“Here here, thish is--it’s good, try it,” Minho offers that amazing drink to the animal, lips jutting out, body unable to hold still. Clothes bunch up around a grown belly, not much hidden anymore. But Minho is mated, no one can touch him. He’s safe.

The raccoon gorges its face with food, little hands grabbing everywhere; meats, fruits, vegetables, maybe even a bone or two. The festival is like there’s no rules, no ranks of who is allowed what and when. Everything is fun.

The animal sips the drink from the small cup. It squeaks, striped tail wooshing with a twitch, or else Minho imagines it. Either case, he laughs until he falls back, nearly to the ground. Minho’s caught though, by Jinki stepping up behind him.

“You...”

Minho blinks droopy eyes, smiling with a small wave. The alpha looks so handsome like this, upside down; short hair tousled cheeks slightly flushed, as if he’s had a good time himself. The alpha also looks strange. Minho nearly laughs.

Jinki glances between Minho and the raccoon still taking food off the table, brow raised and eyes wide. The animal looks to the alpha, and if it can have any expression it’s a mere shrug, then back to food. The alpha almost looks offended. “You need to go to bed.”

“Ehh?”

It’s late into the night, Minho calmed down from the party and drinks, big eyes sleepy. It’s cozy when he sincerely asks, “Will you miss it?”

“What?”

“Your home?”

Jinki’s short fingers brush through Minho’s hair, and he smiles with his eyes, a look Minho can’t get enough of now. The omega feels it though, the sudden tense mood and tightened muscles against him. Jinki’s voice lacks something it had before as he says,

“You are my home.”

Minho lets out a bubbly giggle, heart thumping, because he never thought mating could be this special, and though he’s still unsure of it, a little scared, he finds some relief in his life--maybe for the first time ever. He reaches for Jinki’s hand, holding it, and the alpha’s other hand rubs gently at his belly.

Soon tension flees from Jinki, as they lay there in the quiet together. Minho marvels that he can feel so close to someone like this--feel even their emotions in some way. It’s like two becoming one body.

Minho’s eyes soon widen, lips parted in a surprised noise. “Oh! It moved, your seed...”

Jinki nods, grin spreading, palm still on Minho’s belly. Feeling the alpha’s own first seed, it has a laughter out of Jinki Minho has never heard before. It must be gleefulness.

Being with child is as strange a new experience as mating, Minho supposed.

\--

The village of Minho’s last several months is now behind them. The trail ahead is still a long one to be had, but the journey home has come for the omega and not as frightful as he first believed it would be.

Minho stares with wide eyes, always surprised when Jinki can carry him off of his horse even with the heavy, growing belly the omega has between them. Booted feet touch the ground swiftly, as Minho watches the forest surroundings over Jinki's head. Another day is coming to an end, one Minho is ashamed to say he’s held up with all the frequent stops to piss.

“How do you feel?”

Jinki asks that a lot as they've begun their travel back to Minho's home village. The omega already misses aspects of Jinki’s village, but the hope he holds to see Jonghyun again keeps Minho's spirits up.

“I'm alright,” Minho answers, feet on the ground and cloak securely around him, hood up. “But..” his bony knees brush and feet dig at the ground. He feels it again, and the changes to his mody are very alarming. “I have to go again…”

The journey to Minho's village brings four of beta kind that have been requested for labor, and two alpha whom only plan to stay a short while between towns on their own travels further on than Minho's stop. Jinki is near Minho's side always, though neither alpha seems interested in challenging Jinki for the mated omega. One of the two alpha leads the pack, and the beta kind are protected under that guide.

Jinki holds Minho’s hand, and Minho nearly jumps as a tingling, good sensation runs down his spine, just at the mere contact of their skin touching. It's only grown more intense with time, this odd feeling when they touch. Minho's lashes flutter and knees quake just the slightest. It passes, like every time before. Minho looks to Jinki, almost like a renewed desire to be near him forever.

Jinki takes Minho behind bushes to privacy so Minho can relieve himself. The omega watches with envy as Jinki also relieves himself beside Minho, missing when he could hold it all day. He hopes the change isn’t permanent.

Back near where camp is being set up, Minho digs in a saddle bag for the basket he's been weaving for the coming child. Many omega do it for the seed they carry, and here Minho is, doing what once seemed meaningless. Now he desires to make the basket for Jinki's offspring.

As a fire crackles warm, Jinki sits beside Minho while the other alpha patrol and seek food for the traveling pack. Jinki runs his hands over the materials to make the cradle, so Minho puts his fourth-of-the-done basket in Jinki's lap, smile encouraging.

“Do you wish to help?”

Minho soon bites a fist with smiles, watching Jinki crinkle his nose as he earnestly attempts to weave delicately.

\--

When they travel through the beginnings of snow, pack guided up through mountains, Minho can’t help his hungerous cravings.

“Are you eating snow?”

Minho looks up from where he sits on a fallen tree, kind of stuck there without help to get up. He looks at a hand full of snow, petal-round lips white with it. “Um...” it is a little strange, but he craves odd things. He doesn't want to admit he was imagining the snow as something else--a game he developed in his youth when he was often so hungry but served so little food.

Jinki chuckles with a shake of his head, taking a canteen of water from the warmth of a filled saddle bag. “If you eat much snow you will grow cold from the inside out. Drink this. It’s not as cold.”

Mino drops his mitten fist of snow, making one last twitch of the chill swallowing the snow down. He drinks the canteen’s water that doesn't go down nearly as coldly.

Betas scoff and sip of their own water. Minho feels ears pink behind his cut hair. He craves warm rabbit stew with a side of snails, but anything would be eaten at this point.

\--

“Are you really not going to miss it?” Minho tries again in asking Jinki of his village, as the two trot their horses down the path side by side, the omega’s small head covered and shoulders thick with furs to protect his body heat. Ahead are the betas and one alpha in lead, while the other alpha drags behind the group like a guard.

“Miss what? The village?” Jinki cocks a brow with a glance towards the omega, his own hood down in the flutter of snowfall.

Minho nods, curious of Jinki's answer. While it is common for alpha to move to their mate’s village if mating outside of home, for relations sake between villages, it's still unexpected to Minho the alpha wouldn't miss his home.

“No,” Jinki answers simply.

Minho's eyes widen. There is no playful smile or twinkle in small eyes. The expression is hollow. “Why? It's your home.”

“I've been to other villages. I see no difference.”

But family, friends--those sorts of things. With that thought, Minho recalls not meeting anyone Jinki specifically called friend, nor did he meet the elder called his alpha parent. Jinki didn't volunteer information on such things or most of his happenings in the six months Minho stayed in that large village. The omega never bothered asking because he probably wouldn't have received an answer.

Would someone really put an omega like himself above the village of his people?

The subject is dropped.

\--

One night, cold snow still surrounding, a fire warm and Minho drifting asleep beside Jinki, the alpha kisses his forehead. Then his cheek, and soon all over, untying the strings to his clothing, and those simple kisses are all it takes to get him wet.

Fingers are down the back of his pants, touching and smearing stringy fluids, hole pressed and puckering in mounting throbs of being ready. Slight sleepy protests fall on deaf ears, and the omega finds he doesn’t so much mind; he wants to give his mate what he needs. As a mated, new duties are upon the an omega, and Minho is no different. He is ready to serve.

Minho is pulled atop of Jinki to crouch on bent knee. Clothes fall away as he maneuvered around, feeling the chill of the brisk air and hot of fire nearly licking his bare skin. Minho’s hand is taken, to touch Jinki, feel the girth and span that has Minho's heart leap at such a size and that it actually fits inside him.

Jinki grunts and chews a lip as his moving palm is over Minho’s, rubbing it in a loose fist up and down the hot of his length, feeling the wet dragging along it. Then Jinki guides, with Minho’s hand still under his, for the tip to press and rub between bare cheeks. Minho sighs as the head presses inside him, and slowly he lowers himself onto it, stretching his wet warmth around it, feeling the drag and pull of foreskin, the rough bumps of veins.

Minho bites on a whimper, both hands falling forward overhead of Jinki just to brace himself. Only half makes it inside and Minho already feels filled full, unable to bear any further.

Not entirely sure what to do now, not used to intimacy outside of consuming heat, Minho wiggles a bit, beginning to feel anxious embarrassment, until firm hands guide the rolls of his hips, setting an actual rhythm outside of mindless need. Minho slowly rides his mate, keeping hidden behind blankets and fur, because he has his mind about him while not lost to heat, doesn’t want anyone to see them connected. It’s only for the two to experience.

It’s hot, and good--so overwhelmingly good, and Minho’s belly brushes warm against Jinki, and when the alpha breathes out “Ming,” the omega soars.

A swollen chest with its sensitive nipples is gently palmed. Soft lips touch them, sucking gently, as Minho clings to his mate’s head, lashes fluttering. He messes up the even movements, muttering nonsense with a twisted up face. Jinki’s teeth scrape and lips pressed to pull until a breast is released with a soft bounce and Minho’s head rolls back.

A kiss is met, deep and wet, something he never thought mouths simply pressing could really mean. All this time passed and Minho hadn’t known what his body truly was capable of.

When Jinki touches Minho’s face, whispering the omega’s name in such a way. Minho burns hotter than heat has ever taken him. He recalls a moment though, in snowy mountains much like this, when someone whispered something he hadn’t hear anyone tell him in a long time--so Minho repeats it.

“I love you...Jinki...” Minho says for the first time. It’s confusing how much he means it, having never said such a thing, having not even liked this alpha for some time, but it’s true. This is Minho’s mate now. He loves him. It rolls off his tongue so naturally, as if it’s someone else speaking for him.

If this was taken away now--if Jinki left Minho now--he would surely perish without his mate. That’s an all consuming thought to the omega now. Minho would die.

Palms touch, fingers intertwining, grip tight, not wanting to let go. A pulsing, overwhelming emotions rolls through Minho, one heavily the alpha’s rather than his own. It’s something Minho can only describe as astonishment. Unusual for an alpha.

Jinki returns the same words, with real heart behind them. “I love you.”

\--

A fever strikes Minho in the midst of the journey through the cold. He falls forward on his horse, barely removing the furs covering his face to vomit to the passing ground. Jinki is quickly dismounted from his horse, at Minho's side as the omega teeters and falls to Jinki's embrace.

“Minho!”

The omega flashes a crooked grin, head thick with sick. He's never heard the alpha call for him in such a tone. It's of pleading and concern.

There's arguments over stopping to camp, and Minho isn't sure how Jinki convinced the pack, but they stop for the night quite early. Minho’s clothing is opened near a built fire, and snow is melted over it to soon dab along his hot skin. Herbs are collected from plants not buried beneath snow, and given to aid the fever by mixing in a tea or chewed barriers. It produces Minho to sweat toxins away, in hopes the fever doesn’t worsen due to a weakened body.

Minho has been sick before, in similar fevers, but no one cared for him like the alpha does now. Busy beta made sure Minho would recover, but he didn't find a gaze on him such as in Jinki's eyes. A deep sort of disappear lingers there, some emotion the alpha can’t control and hide away from the omega. Something has hurt him deeply before--but what doesn’t matter because Minho wants to protect and soothe such an expression away.

“Ming..”

The omega’s forehead his brushed with a wet palm, and his eyes flutter to keep open and watch Jinki.

“Minho..”

Why does Jinki worry so--it's simply a slight fever.

\--

Out of the snowy mountains brings grey fog and rains among many greens. Minho still sniffles with a pink-tipped nose, recovery from the slight sickness still coming along. Minho sits with Jinki beneath the cover of tree, wrapped up in not only his cloak, but also Jinki’s. Furs are added, until Minho begins to feel dry and warm.

So wet it is, no one can light a fire with the supplies on hand, so it’s become a matter of waiting for the rains to let up enough to carry on traveling.

Jinki is so adamant Minho not fall more sickly. Minho wakes in the nights, finding Jinki alert and watching him with an unreadable expression, but the bond betrays that look in allowing Minho to access parts of his emotions. Jinki feels something like petrified. One wouldn't know it by looking at him. Minho wonders if he isn't correct in what the alpha is expressing through emotions--because Minho hasn't witnessed venerable alpha before.

Minho lurches in the night while on his side facing Jinki. His eyes open wide, mouth parted. The seed he carries moves. Jinki's hand is quickly grasped, put to Minho's belly.

“Your first seed--he still lives.”

Jinki's relief washes over Minho, brightening the omega’s smile.

How could he have ever wanted this seed to die?

Jinki's crinkled eyes shine in the night, a sweet sight to have beside Minho.

\--

Home draws closer each day. Minho has anxieties about home--about his own personal changes the last few months. What if home rejects him? So Minho wakes in the night, face tilted into Jinki's shoulder, the alpha’s arm Minho's pillow. He finds himself covered in more than he remembers falling asleep with. His fever and sniffles have ceased, kept dry and warm despite the damp weather.

Minho reaches for Jinki’s hair in its short cut, fingers gently through it. He looks so soft in sleep. How could this person be of the kind Minho has feared and hated. It doesn't make sense.

But Minho supposes it doesn't have to make sense.

Under Jinki--this small, sincere alpha, Minho is safest. Minho is securest.

What was once thought of as real happiness was misguided. Now, Minho as he is, it's without illusion of what true happiness is. He's found he can carry his birthright contently. Beside Jinki, feeling his touch and firm gaze, the thought of fulfilling it, Minho is surprisingly thrilled.

Minho's face curls into hiding with light giggles and bitten lips, palm brushing the bulge of his belly with wonder he can even carry the life of another. Big eyes sparkle against a warm fire.

This omega has finally found unadulterated happiness.

((TBC))


	2. part 2

Home seems like it hasn’t changed much, Minho notices as he rides into the village on horseback: land a lush green softly fading to light browns with autumn, villagers hustling around with work, and fields on the outstretch of the town busy with farming. It seems he’s the one who has changed in his time gone, stomach too big to really hide now, hair shorter and complexion different. He also has his mate beside him.

Jonghyun drops his work once he notices, hurrying over to Minho near the stable. His steps slow as he notices the omega being helped from the horse, loose clothing doing little to hide what is now fact.

“Ming?”

Minho smiles, pulling the beta into a hug, a tight one, because he’s missed him so much. Minho’s cloak falls around the small beta, his stomach touching Jonghyun. A whisper echoes between them.

“You are with child…”

“I am.”

“You…sound happy.”

Minho still smiles, hugging the other a little tighter. “I am.”

Jonghyun returns the embrace, smiling into Minho’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you,” Minho says.

Jonghyun pokes at the omega’s shorter hair, head tilted, then shakes with laughter.

Jinki watches the two curiously, unloading Minho’s belongings along with that finished basket for the coming seed.

–

Jinki tells Minho he has business with the elders, so he waits outside the large doors alone, glancing out to the blue sky right outside the hallway. Minho can’t wait to tell Jonghyun everything--or most things, not all the intimate details. That nearly makes Minho blush at the thought. He wants to ask if Jonghyun got his letter flown to him by a large bird across snowy mountains.

But the alpha needs to inform leaders he’s mated and come to live in their village. Often the alpha, if mated outside of an omega’s home village, will move to that village, and after seeing Jinki’s village, there seems to be a shortage of grown alphas in Minho’s. Having a mated alpha live in the mated omega’s village gives other villages an advantage in gaining a hunter and protector and new children, since the village elders often don’t simply let an omega that can bring them children go just because he has mated. It gets much more complicated than that, much more expected out of the alpha’s village to keep an omega.

Because Jinki is an elder’s offspring, his stay in Minho’s village will boost its image, but also as an elder’s son, they must still share him with his home village when its in need of help and other duties.

As Minho waits patiently, an older man walks into sight outside of the elders’ chambers, robes long and made of the best materials, smile still not comforting. Minho should have expected the elder who sent him away that day would see him again.

“Ah, you’ve returned home, and with child.”

Minho feels sick just looking at the wrinkled old man. Dry hands reach for his stomach, rubbing it with a crooked-tooth grin. He’s frozen, unsure of what to do–what can he do; it’s an elder. The hand begins sneaking under his layers, reaching for the warm skin of his growing stomach.

“My my, what fruit you bear.”

Minho’s surprised when the man’s hand is suddenly pulled away, and he turns to find an expression on Jinki’s face he hasn’t seen in months. His gaze is sharp, lips pursed and nose crinkled.

“You’re hurting me,” the elder nearly growls down at the younger alpha, but Jinki stands firm.

“Don’t touch my mate.”

“You’re mated?” he asks Minho.

“Yes.”

Jinki tugs on Minho, pulling the omega down to turn his head, and shorter hair easily reveals a small mark upon his neck, the sign of a mating claim. Minho blinks at the alpha with confusion, hand reaching to his neck where a spot had once been sore.

“Well…” the elder is released, and he steps away, faint smile back. “You’ve fulfilled your birth duty quite splendidly.”

The smile is still sickening to see. Words so belittling. Minho never wants his child around the elders. A wish he can’t possibly be granted.

Jinki guides Minho out of the elder’s building, back to the village, before asking if Minho is okay.

“I’m fine,” Minho assures him, though he’s still a little shaken up. Jinki’s firm, protecting touch soothes his nerves, however. “Did it go well? You did as they asked?”

“I was asked to impregnate an omega from their village, take him with me since I had to leave for duties at my own village.” Jinki glances at Minho, grin cheeky, “I wasn’t asked to mate with one.”

“Are they upset?”

“I’m an asset, as an elder’s offspring of another village. If they’re upset they have nothing to say.”

Minho looks back, head tilting, wondering.

Jinki mumbles to himself, glancing down at his hand. “Strange, that elder smelled familiar…”

“Eh?” Minho turns back, not having clearly caught the alpha’s voice.

Jinki shakes his head, requesting instead, “Take me to where we will stay.”

Minho waddles his extra weight around, taking Jinki’s hand in his, smiling.

–

“This is.. my home..” Minho says with a nervous sigh as the door squeaks open for the first time in nearly six months, and as a candle is lit, the small place certainly looks it. It's quite humble compared to what was seen of Jinki's large village.

Regardless, Jinki walks in with two bags, one being of his own goods he brought with him, looking attentively around the home.

“Watch out for..” Minho tries to warn of the fire pit full of old ash in the center of the floor, but the alpha side steps around it, noticing himself without needing to look. His bags are dropped in a corner, then Jinki falls to the bed that jumps dust into the air. Minho cringes, reminded this is an elder’s offspring and he shamefully has nothing more up scale to offer.

“You mean you didn’t stay with the omega in the dorms?”

When Jinki found Minho in the village all that time ago, he surely didn’t expect the omega to live in such a way.

Minho shakes his head. “I stayed here, because this is what my omega parent left me.”

“You knew him?” Jinki arches a brow, looking quite curious.

“For a short time,” Minho bites a half-smile. “Not so long.”

“I did not know mine,” Jinki states, voice dry of expression unlike a moment before.

Minho remembers being told he was lucky by others; not to be sad. Minho isn’t so sure he was lucky, really. “Mine left me behind, so I don’t suppose you missed much,” he nearly whispers, busying himself with swiping dust from a wall beside him. He doesn’t like talking about it out loud.

The home falls silent then.

Minho moves to set the basket he still works on aside for the time being, wondering what he should do next. Should he try to neaten up or unpack belongings--belongings that will now mingle together as mated, and that has Minho’s heart leap at the reminder life is much different now.

Jinki begins undressing first, and that's when Minho notices, the discoloration between thighs of the alpha’s length. It's still swollen and shades of purple; ballsack hanging thicker and heavy below. It looks painful. Minho has the urge to alleviate the painful looking sight; a thumping, consistent thought to do something about it, though his stomach twists at the idea with unease. He knows the quickest means and what alpha it was he first tasted. It wasn’t Jinki.

“Does that hurt?”

Jinki finishes yanking off his last top of layers, looking down to where Minho points. “If I think about it, it can be of discomfort.”

It sounds like an understatement.

These aren't the words Minho had wanted to hear; that Jinki isn’t satisfied. He moves forward, falling to knees in front of Jinki, palms on the alpha’s knees. Big eyes blink, narrowing with a determination new for him to possessed. “Allow me to take care of it.”

Jinki's head tilts, bare shoulders slightly shrugged as eyes wrinkle into a smile. Jinki nods, and Minho reaches for the swollen length fitting large in his hands. With a nervous breath caught in his throat, Minho head moves forward, tongue out to drag along the tip. He's cautious, as it tasted awful before, but the touch of his tongue and Jinki's pleased moan has Minho's mouth water for the taste of more. Eagerly, he sucks Jinki into the side of his cheek, bulging face with hands stroking the rest.

Jinki makes the cutest noises, but the omega also knows the alpha aches for releases from such a raw sight.

Minho feels the further swelling, the veins against his tongue and drag of sliding foreskin, as he takes Jinki deeper. His eyes close, anxious of the seeing the act he takes happiness in performing now.

Minho’s nose rubs coarse hair at Jinki’s waist, and his head moves side to side as he sucks in wet noises, loving the taste more than a meal of food itself. Before he couldn't stand the taste of an alpha, but now it’s all he wants on his tongue; wants it deep into the back of his throat even if he chokes. So Minho bobs his head faster, pulling off in a slurp to flick his tongue over the hot length, then take it back into his mouth again. He does it as if second nature now, but that can’t be right.

Teeth graze, until Minho's shoulders are gripped.

“Didn't anyone teach you not to use teeth?” the alpha grunts, nose scrunched.

Minho glances up with wide eyes, cheeks hollow and jaw adjusted to pull teeth away. He moves slow again, conscious of his actions. He's been told not to use teeth before, but also it came with threats to rip them out.

Jinki's head rolls back, grip on the omega loosened until hands fall away.

Minho pulls off as Jinki whimpers in a call, eyes looking up, lips parted. Jinki blows a load of hot seed then, spurting onto Minho’s face, in his hair, all over in stringing clumps of white. The omega’s eyes are wide, having never seen so much alpha seed. Hands reach to his face, only smearing and stringing sticky. It’s everywhere.

Much of the color still hasn’t gone, nor has the swelling ceased. Minho cups a purpled ballsack in a light squeeze, finding Jinki jump with a squirm. Minho’s head is tilted up by Jinki’s hands, some of the mess of it swiped off.

“Is there still discomfort?”

“Yes,” Jinki nods, eyes slightly creased.

“Then.. “ it's a bit uncomfortable to say, as he's never wanted it so badly before, “I will continue.”

And Minho does continue, until a load is down his throat, and another sputtering out of his mouth and nose. Minho continues until his jaw is sore and eyes puffy. The thirst for the seed doesn’t dull; instead growing more intense. Minho passes out doused in heavy seed, hand on Jinki’s unswollen length that regains a soft glow and sack shrunken in size. Jinki’s hands run under his top, resting cool on Minho’s belly, small eyes with a softened expression.

Minho has returned home with a mate, and this is how his first night is spent.

\--

“Here..”

“What’s this for?”

Jonghyun hands Minho a small necklace, something crafted of twine and a few carved bones. He blinks down at it, unsure why he’s given it.

“When I saw you leave, I thought you weren’t coming back. Not after new materials were brought in for the blacksmith betas. I thought you were traded away for goods.”

Minho looks up, finding Jonghyun’s eye growing wet.

“I made this-- I just hoped you would come back some day.”

“Did you get my letter?”

“Ah…” Jonghyun pulls out a rolled up paper from beneath his top. He laughs, sniffling. “But it didn’t say when you would come back, if at all. But I was happy you were safe.”

Minho touches Jonghyun’s cheek. He didn’t mean to worry the beta so. A tear slips down Jonghyun’s face and Minho brushes it away, trying his best to keep a big smile.

“Can I?”

Minho bends as much as his belly will give to allow Jonghyun to place the necklace over his head, fitting it nicely around his neck. He looks down at it, reminded of their own bond, and all the beta has done for him--kept him safe and secure, and now that Minho is sure he is experiencing what love really is, he thinks he’s been in love with the beta to some degree for a long time and would have easily had him as a mate if he could have.

That same sort of feeling that’s hard to explain with words, but it is so much lesser than what happens when Minho is around Jinki--the overwhelming sensation that leaves Minho almost breathless with deviation for one person.

The gift Minho now wears, the thought behind it, means a lot. It reminds him why he began to have those feelings for the beta in the first place, even if the village would greatly disapprove.

Minho pulls Jonghyun in for a hug, head lowered to his shoulder, keeping him close for a long moment. He inhales the beta’s familiar scent that had comforted him for a long time.

As the two part, Jonghyun tilts Minho’s chin to the side, gazing knowingly at mark. His soft, tearful expression twists bitterly.

“You are mated?”

“I am. I won’t be taken away like other omegas.” Minho is thankful for that. The fear of that can finally subside. Since his return no one in the village has dragged him away to the frightening underground.

Jonghyun steps back, arm rubbed, smile forced. He takes off for work, waving a weak goodbye. The sudden shift in the beta is confusing.

Minho finds something he can get a good reflection in, trying every angle to see his long neck, shorter strands of hair tugged aside. Once he spots the small mark, skin slightly darkened in an odd shape unique to each alpha, Minho nearly gasps. He’s seen it on a couple omegas, never very closely, as alphas are fiercely possessive even in circumstances when they needn’t be. It’s the mark of a mated omega, visibly claimed by an alpha and to ward off anyone who might think otherwise.

The appearance of it with his own two eyes reminds Minho of the branded animals in the fields, marked by hot pokers to claim them to villages or by type. Minho has felt as low as livestock in the past, born as nothing but an omega. It doesn’t surprise him.

That shouldn’t frighten Jonghyun away though. Minho doesn’t want the beta afraid of him.

Later, Jinki asks what the item hanging around his neck is.

“This?” Minho holds the necklace out. A small smile tugs at his lips, large eyes warming with memories. “A dear friend gave this time me.”

Jinki steps forward so quickly, Minho feels dizzied. He reaches for it, yanking it to look at it himself with little expression. “What sort of friend?”

Minho realizes he’s experiencing the possessiveness of a mate. He’s not sure what to do about it, and certainly doesn’t want Jonghyun hurt over something so harmless. “A beta--my friend is a beta, that’s all.”

Jinki’s stiff jaw slacks, and eyes soften. He still holds the necklace, now looking it over with more care, curiously. “A beta..” Jinki murmurs, as if lost in his own thoughts.

Minho finds the alpha soon grinning himself. The omega is relieved for himself and his friend.

–

It's the spring of Minho's fourteenth year, when he finds himself poked and prodded, face held up, as he's inspected. It's not by an elder though, so he fights the attempts. Two betas, age showing on their spotted skin and wrinkled hands, keep Minho from getting away. They seem to show no interest in bending him over though.

“What is your year?”

Minho reluctantly answers. “Fourteenth..”

The two glance at each other.

“If not mated, why do you not live with the others of your kind? I do not recall your face among the dorms.”

Because Minho had a home left to him. No one has kicked him out from it, so why leave it. One day, he's sure his omega parent will return. He has to. And then Minho will asked why he left him.

“You haven't been with child, have you?”

Minho shakes his head. His heart thumps faster as he realizes what's happening. The beta are weighing if he is worth trade to an alpha who look for his particular kind; warm beds and touch freely.

“His skin is a bit dark. He's a little too old.”

“But he has a pretty face, it just might pass.”

“You know his type. This omega won't entertain him long.”

Minho moves wide eyes between the two bickering if he would be a good match for an alpha who enjoys the entertainment of the youth in the village. It's not to mate. It's simply to enjoy the youth until they're too old, then move on to the next one.

Without any other form of escape, Minho starts coughing violently, quickly coming up with a plan.

“Are you ill?”

“I am…” Minho fists his palms until they're pale and red. When held up, they look sickly. “I itch so much..”

“Ack.. this won't do at all.”

Minho is tossed to the mud where he spits up in more coughing fits. He glances at the two leave as they mutter about looking elsewhere.

The omega picks himself up and makes himself quickly scares.

\--

Jonghyun sniffs and rubs his nose, gaze on an alpha as he pushes a small cart around. He’s supposed to be delivering goods to another building, but he watches Minho show an alpha around town. He looks to Minho, the omega he put his neck out a lot for the past several years, and his heart warms, because he truly does look happy. He’s thankful Minho won’t be taken by elders now that he’s with child.

But then he sees Jinki, the alpha smiling at Minho when the omega isn’t watching, his own gaze so telling. It’s special.

It’s not Jonghyun.

A claim lays upon Minho now for all to know he’s mated.

Fists are suddenly tight on the cart and the beta isn’t even watching where he’s going, accidentally pushing it into a small crumbling ditch in the dirt path. The cart tips over, spilling some of its furs and steel contents to the ground. He quickly bends to clean it up, not wanting any trouble from alphas passing or bigger betas mocking him.

The noise of the cart being tipped back up startles Jonghyun. He turns back to find the new alpha in the village. Jinki smiles at him, a unique sight somehow. Jonghyun nearly drops his armful.

“I– eh…”

“Allow me,” Jinki bends to help, actually lowering himself to a beta’s work. Jonghyun doesn’t find that every day.

While Jonghyun hurries to get back to work, Jinki is slow, watching the beta curiously. He knows him. The beta that was often around Minho when he first visited the village, reminding the alpha of a time years ago in his own life. He takes a long sniff of his scent, watches closely, aware the beta’s fumble wasn’t some sort of usual clumsiness. His scent gives him away; the hint of lust.

The alpha's gaze narrows, keeping an eye on the beta, not sure if he’s a threat to him—not that a beta could be much of one.

Jonghyun carries on his way, head low, pushing the cart to its destination. Jinki watches, as Minho comes up behind him, belly holding his seed, touching his arm while he stands close.

“Ah…that’s Jonghyun,” Minho says. “The beta I was talking about.”

“I know,” Jinki simply replies, still watching the beta’s back, lips pressed and small eyes observing.

–

Minho tries to keep his chin up and sense about him. He is ushered into the large room, where many elders sit on their thrones made thick and sturdy of well crafted wood. But hands shakes regardless, because bad memories linger in this room.

Many lit candles brighten the room where Minho is pushed to stand. The elders sit back in obscure shadows. The alpha that brought Minho from his duties to the elders unties his clothing, allowing it to drop to the floor so he's completely bare, save for the necklace around his neck.

Minho is taken by the shoulders, swivels around slowly, displaying the omega’s exposed belly swelling big with child.

“It was a success,” an elder says.

Minho spots the one that he's used to seeing, the one Jinki had touched, and that elder sits quietly. He appears to have nothing to say now.

“But the alpha mated this omega,” another speaks up.

“There is no harm, as long as we see more seed to this village.”

Minho bows, reaction delayed, showing his respect to his village’s guardians. An elder rises, the one that had seen him off into Jinki’s care. He looks particularly older than the elder Minho often finds in search of him. Stepping forward into the light, wrinkles are seen, skin splotched, body looking frail in beautiful robes.

The elder touches Minho's belly, rubbing both hands around the shape of it. It's then the seed moves beneath the elder’s touch. Minho tenses, unable to get used to the sensation. The elder though, he chuckles with a pleased look. Sleeves of the rob move, showing those ring tattoos all elders carry in different patterns. A significant right of passage into the binds and weight of carrying a village. These particular markings have faded beneath skin with age.

“Are village will flourish.”

It's all said to Minho's stomach, not not his face or wide gaze. The omega is a vessel, and he's reminded.

“Make sure this omega feeds well. Extra portions are to go on his plate,” the elder addresses the alpha that brought Minho from his work, a loyal assistant of the guardians. “This seed must grow in strength. The seed of an elder’s offspring no less.”

“And as they said, you are mated now, correct?”

Minho blinks his focus back, finding the elder looking down at him. “I.. uh, yes sir..”

An elder in the shadows scowls.

“Good--good for you.” Minho's face is caressed. “Your late age does not hinder your beauty.”

Minho's eyes dart away, unsure how to respond when he's not asked a direct question. The touch to his face, there's a slight warmth behind it. It's unexpected.

Minho is soon allowed to dress and leave with a deep bow, muttering “I'm happy to serve this village.”

Getting free of that large, yet suffocating room, Minho can never do it fast enough.

\--

It’s the summer of Minho’s fourteenth year, his head to the side as he coughs up the bland taste of beta seed to the ground. His top his yanked on, dragging him further into the shadows between cabins. He’s picked up and shoved face first to the wall, hands spread.

As breath his hot on his neck and the beta works on undoing his pants, Minho surges with panic. It’s just like that dark winter night in the cabin. Just like that now--and though this isn’t the first beta to mount him since then, they had him on the dirt stomach up in the hot sun, not irily relieving the winter’s night.

So Minho struggles harder, getting a bony elbow in the beta’s side that has him stagger back, and that’s when Minho slips past, hurrying for where sun is bright across the ground.

An arm reaches him, just barely, but enough to purchase a tight grip on the omega. shaking violently, swollen lips pressed in a noise of protest, Minho tugs. His feet dig at dirt, eyes wide with fear. He can see the intentions in the eyes of this beta.

“Come along, omega!”

The beta refuses to release Minho, even dragging the youth as he trips to the ground. Minho knows if he is taken now, it will only be pain again. He can’t possibly go.

Minho whines and struggles as hard as he can. When a passing cart nearly runs into the beta, the grip on him is loosened enough he can escape his thin wrist from the hold.

Minho runs, kicking up dirt with the desperate speed. He can't afford to look back.

\--

An old, small cabin was left unoccupied, not confiscated by elders while Minho was away from the village. Not that it was ever anything more than a humble little place made of one room, decaying wood and sinking thatch roof. That might explain why it was left empty. The mated aren’t assigned a new home by elders. Glancing upward, sun gleams through tiny unkept holes, casting strange shadows. The superior buildings of the village before are almost missed; almost--for this place is his precious memories held dear.

“Thank you,” Minho clutches the necklace at his chest, resting against a broom while looking to Jonghyun. “The place already looks better.”

Jonghyun sighs with a smile and swept brow. He has taken down the cobwebs and disposed of dead rodents, helping the returned omega cleaning up his home. Jonghyun only visited it once, sitting inside, hoping Minho would walk through the door, but it never came to be.

Minho's big eyes are lidded with tiredness. Jonghyun picked up the omega’s slack in the field today, and he offered to help Minho try to make a home welcoming again.

“It almost looks new,” Jonghyun boasts, tapping a shelf wiped off. The wood creaks and half the shelf falls to swing by nails, carved creations hitting the floor below. Both stare at the sight of the old cabin still falling apart with age. Jonghyun tries to prop it up, smile forced. “This is nothing.”

Minho's surprised expression twists into laughter. Jonghyun is taken by the sight of seeing it again, chest tight with excite. His gaze falls away after eyes lower to find that belly that grows with child. Minho has returned but not the same and not to him.

Door creaking open, Jonghyun turns to find the alpha arriving to what is his home now. The beta feels the alpha’s gaze drag over his body, and Jonghyun's eyes lower, fright trumping his anger. He submits, back turned to the two as he has to listen to them greet each other. Jonghyun cringes at how happy Minho sounds.

“Ming,” the alpha greets his mate.

Jonghyun’s head snaps around, lips parted in disbelief. That is the beta’s name for Minho--not anyone else’s. How did this happen?

“Come sit,” Minho taps the bed of freshly shaken blankets. “I'm sure you are tired. I will wash your feet.”

As Minho readies to go collect water for a foot wash, Jonghyun steps in, offering to fetch it. “You stay with your mate.” The wide smiles are getting harder to force, but Jonghyun assures himself he will grow good at it.

Jonghyun leaves, welcoming the darkening skies and cold breeze, to do what beta kind do best: work without strings attached to anyone or anything.

\--

Atop his small head, Minho carries an empty basket back towards the fields he's been assigned to work in, though most of his work is delivering instead of bending and crouching to pick anything. He's treated different with a seed inside him. Minho has seen it before with omega, but never thought much good thoughts about it, but now he is the one experiencing a lighter load due to being impregnated.

It’s nice to pretend it's because of him, about his different glow lately, but he knows otherwise. Once the seed is born, he will be back to duties as usual. He hasn’t seen it differently--that is, if an omega is still alive.

A sight ahead has Minho stop in his tracks. Near the short fencing segregating the females is a male taunting females with bread. Arms frail in bodies of only skin and bone, reach but never catch the food they starve of. Seeing females of his own village again reminds him the gap between those of his and Jinki’s.

Minho's gaze darkens, approaching the other. He's smaller, and a scent carried in the breeze informs of him being of Minho's kind. An omega fools with the females with a moldy piece of bread likely stolen from a barrel of throwaways.

“Stop this. Give it to them. Don't play these games,” Minho demands, females still on the other side of the fencing, reaching out.

The omega looks Minho up and down, annoyance in his youthful features. He looks young, likely still in lessons, with a black and blue bruise across his cheek. Does he try to hurt those below him to feel better about the pain he's experienced?

Minho takes the omega’s wrist, pulling it back, and as he tries to take the bread, the omega takes Minho to the ground. The smaller is on top of him, strength greater than Minho's in his weakened body. Minho is hit, slapped, a fist meeting his jaw, all from a youth. He sees it in those angry eyes, he relates to it, the helpless fear festering and hidden, taking actions in harming others weaker to bury the hurt deeper.

Minho scratches the other’s face, trying to stop the raged omega. Passerby come to stop the fight. The smaller omega is yanked off of Minho, and as soon as they see Minho's carrying seed by his belly, the youth is slapped fiercely.

“You risk an alpha’s seed with such foolishness!”

Minho rubs his sore face, not expecting concern for himself because it won't come. A beta touches his stomach, worry directed there.

The youth cries as he's hit again and kicked at to get lost before he's taken to elders to be dealt with. Minho finds the bread stomped beneath feet and mud. He glances apologetically towards those females that begged at the fence, trying now to reach arms too short between rails for what’s left of it.

A beta takes Minho by the arm, pulling him away to find a medic.

\--

It’s the autumn of Minho's fourteenth year, when he stirs awake beneath warm blankets, naked skin scraping the itch of fabrics. He groans, soreness twisting through his body as he moves. Minho recalls then.

A beta asked for Minho's help in reaching high, guiding the young omega away from the eggs he was plucking from the chicken coops, clucking with chickens and petting their feathers. It's work he enjoys after field duties he's only just begun to learn, as lessons ended by his age. Work was his duty instead now. The beta was smaller than Minho, still growing tall despite finding he's an omega. He followed the other between narrow walls of buildings. It was dark and Minho grew nervous, reminded of previous beta tactics to get him alone and trapped like a wild animal.

Minho tried to leave, slipping out of the beta's grip, and he nearly escaped like a time before, but more than one beta blocked the way out, and their group strength outmatched any height he had over them. His face was smashed to the dirt, pants yanked down and penetrated with the cries of a naive omega. Don’t--was all he could gasp.

Somehow it did stop, with a scuffle and loud curses and threats. A hand had been offered to him and a kind smile.

It's why Minho is here now, in this home not his own. He peeks out from beneath the blankets, finding the place empty but also several other beds. A handful of betas share the small room of dorm for workers. Minho tucks back under blankets, shaking with fright. He doesn't want to be hurt again and is unsure how to find his way out without running into a beta on beta kind territory.

The wood door creaks open. Minho tries to lay still, afraid. Steps draw towards him. He nearly yelps when a finger pokes him through the blankets. Then it pokes him again, and again, until he wiggles and a giggle escapes him. The cover is yanked off, revealing the small beta that had saved him. His name is Jonghyun, the beta had told Minho already, while Minho couldn't even find his voice to speak. There's that kind smile again, but colored bruises scatter his bright face. He received those saving him, Minho realizes.

"Ah, you're awake!" the beta nearly shouts, voice shrill with youth not terribly older than Minho. The omega just vaguely recalls the beta in lessons when he was younger before, the beta aged out to begin his beta duties.

Minho curls his naked body up more, fingers grazing a bruise on dirty knees, not replying.

"What's your name, omega?"

It's asked so gently, Minho wants to answer. He tries, but his tongue slips over his mouth, slurring out, "Min..--gg.."

"Ming?” The short beta repeats what he thinks he heard. “Ahh, that's different," he laughs. "I like it."

Minho finds a slow smile to give. The beta's eyes widen, mouth hanging open a moment. Minho doesn't understand why. He just smiles more, cheeks chubby with youth rounding them further, big eyes creasing.

"Come on," the beta speaks again, "Let's get you up."

Minho doesn't want to get up. No, he's still in a beta home. He already feels it coming on, the heat cycle he's just beginning to understand. They always hurt and attract unwanted attention; alphas most terrifying in their groping and cold eyes, yet he hasn't been penetrated by one, but it's a matter of time he knows. He doesn't want anyone to smell him. So Minho does not budge, not until the beta is actually pulling him from bed and Minho squeals like dying livestock, yanking hay from beneath bedding in tight fists.

"Ming!"

Crashing to the floor, Minho scrambles for a corner, curling up like prey. Light shines on him then, visible now the bruises darkening his skin. Jonghyun looks frustrated a moment, but it passes. Instead of pursuing the frightened omega, Jonghyun tends to the torn apart bed, muttering to himself, hands through dark hair unkempt in its growing length.

Minho's head tilts, finding it peculiar he's left alone. They never just leave him be. He gets a better look around and suddenly spots an amazing sight. He's so taken by it, forgetful in trying to guard himself, he crawls the short distance to a pile a small wood clippings. He picks one up, smelling the fine scent, then examining it, sure he could carve something out of it.

In lessons they were taught to cut wood, but instead of build resources, Minho found he rather carve dolls. He's thrown many into fires after failing, but he keeps trying, more now that he's no longer under the care of a beta and spends his non-working hours shut away at home.

If only he had a knife back then, maybe he could have stopped those betas. Only alpha are privileged enough to walk around with a blade at their side constantly. But it doesn’t stop those foolish to conceal one and find themselves in dire trouble.

Maybe if he had cut someone he would end up underground naked in a cell as punishment. That's a frightful thought. He hates being sent there.

"Ming, you like wood scraps?"

Minho looks over his shoulder, nodding.

"You make things?"

Minho nods again, holding the wood up with a smile. The beta talks to him as if quite familiar with the omega, but Minho does not recall a relationship between them.

Jonghyun draws close, voice cautious. "Ming, let me clean you up."

Minho looks thoughtful, not about being cleaned, but the name he keeps being called. He thinks he likes it, at least coming from this beta. It eases him into allowing the beta to touch him. He's slowly guided to elbows and knees, eyes staying on the wood with thoughts of creativity, while back cheeks are gentle spread.

"There’s still some blood."

It's not the first time Minho has bled from such. He still doesn't reply. He thinks of creating a doll inspired by the captivating female he saw in the village working the other day. Thin she was, bones almost seen beneath skin, but she smiled at him with a bow. A pretty smile.

Minho yelps, head falling lower and wood dropped as Jonghyun's tongue touches wet between cheeks, lapping up dried and fresh blood from torn muscle. It's a feeling unlike he's ever experienced. It hurts far less than being penetrated, it even feels a little bit good the longer the warm tongue softly drags. Fingers dig at the floor and he unknowingly mauls out of instinct overriding him in a sparking flash.

Minho's eyes widen once it's over.

Jonghyun has a smile the omega can't see, but only says, "I have ointment for the cuts. Hold still."

Minho's confusion over what just happened with his body leaves him as he stretches out, gangly arms sprawling at the cooling sensation of the cream. It soothes pain after the initial sting.

When Minho is asked to sit up and turn around, he does, with slight hesitation. But it fades seeing those bruises on the beta's face. Minho's chubby cheeks are grasped, held with a curious look on him, then his face is squished as Jonghyun sings with laughter.

"You are cute, Ming."

Minho's lips jut out. He reaches carefully for Jonghyun's face, long fingers brushing the colors. He's grateful for the beta's kind help. Maybe not all betas are harmful. This particular one is very brave, he thinks.

Minho wants to say something, not mess up his words and fail to say his name right, but the door creaks open again. Minho crawls his naked body into Jonghyun's lap, even if he is longer in body than the small beta, wide eyes lowering as his heart races. He clings to Jonghyun, already finding him a protector. The beta hisses as Minho yanks on his lengthy hair in his attempt to curl up.

A beta comes in, making small chat with Jonghyun, only asking where the omega came from and getting a short explanation. He scoffs at the tale, annoyed by his own kind. That larger beta leaves with a playful salute at Jonghyun, not laying one finger on Minho the time he spent in the room.

The omega watches curiously.

Once silence falls, Minho still stays comfortably in the beta's small lap, reaching for another scrap of wood. He takes a sniff, tiny teeth showing in a smile at the pleasant scent. The first proper sentence he makes towards the beta is, "Can I have some wood?"

Jonghyun laughs and Minho feels something like a missing piece of home warm against his bare chest.

\--

“Who did this?”

Minho is nervous, as Jinki turns his face side to side, finding the dark, swollen marks that take too long to heal for Minho's liking. “It's nothing, really. Just a young foolish omega. It's dealt with.”

Jinki then touches the belly that holds his growing seed, wide brow furrowed in concern.

“He didn't hit me there, I assure you…”

Jinki looks up, and Minho is still struck that this alpha has to look upward to reach his gaze. The gods did not bless the alpha with the same long legs. Minho thinks the gods do such things to amuse themselves. Really, it must get boring being a god.

“Allow me to wash your feet?” Minho asks with a smile. “I've been waiting.”

Jinki’s dark expression softens. He accepts, to which Minho is able to leave the cabin for a moment as the alpha undresses from his belt and boots. Minho stands outside, back to the door, hands shaking with the bowl in them. The day has taken so much energy.

The medic told Minho to be cautious, that the seed could still be lost if stress is too much on his body. Minho doesn't want to worry Jinki with that, so he doesn't mention what the medic said.

It will be fine.

\--

Minho is on his knees, hands dipped in fresh water with a rag and Jinki's bare feet inside the bowl. As a mated omega, Minho has new duties, even while with child. When Jinki returns from long days, Minho is to wash an alpha’s feet for him.

A small fire burns in the center pit that Jonghyun had helped clean out. The home feels cozier since the cleansing. For add measure, to protect from any ill-will, Minho requests incense from the priest elder of his village, and burns it inside the cabin, spreading smoke to warn of any dark spirits that may have found their way into his abandoned home.

Water splashes as Minho wrings out the cloth and rubs gently to Jinki's ankle. The omega feels dizzy, his belly becoming a nuisances the bigger it gets, but he fulfills his duty without complaint.

It's like the two gradually find a routine all their own, or at least feels there own though many mated likely follow it. Jinki returns, his feet are washed, then Minho so sucks on him to drink down alpha seed in old toriation that says it strengthens the growth of living seed. Minho doesn’t mind, as that taste is all that is on his mind some days. He can’t seem to shake it.

“I saw you at the dining hall,” Minho mentions, head low as be works. He recalls Jinki sitting quietly among the other alpha kind of his village. He looked--no, he felt heavy sitting there with his meal. “Do you get along with my village?”

“I manage fine.”

A grin spreads across Jinki's face, eyes twinkling slits. Minho fumbles, hand falling into the water, big eyes wide, mesmerized by the face of an alpha.

Jinki cups Minho's face by both cheeks, looking at the omega as if seeing into his very being. Minho's chest thumps by the beat of his quickened heart.

“What is your favorite food?”

Minho's confused expression has the alpha in a chuckle. “I mean, what do you most like to eat.”

The omega has to think for a long moment. No one has ever asked him; he eats what is offered. “Meat,” Minho nods, smile growing. He loves meat but is given little, so he never does grow tired of it. “Moose meat- goat meat- deer meat- chicken meat- I love meat!”

Minho quickly ducks his head, having gotten carried away.

“Meat almost taste the same after awhile..” Jinki mutters over the omega’s head, gaze drifting a moment.

“What do you like?” Minho enjoys this game, or what he perceives as one since it is fun.

“This might sound strange,” Jinki glances at Minho then away, “But I quite like berries. The tart ones.”

Minho's lips pucker, eyes twitched mismatched, remembering the taste on his tongue. A food often fed to children, and then omega youth, when the rations are low in meat and greens. It seems odd an alpha would like them since they are always priority with meat--with everything.

“Do you have a food you don't like to eat?”

“Stink bugs.” That one is easy for Minho. He's resorted to desperate places for food before, and Stink bugs were the worst. “I'll eat worms, I’ll snails--but stink bugs crunch and taste as bad as they smell.” Minho's tongue hangs out in disgust.

Jinki laughs, warm and rich, it wrapping around Minho in a captivated hold. The omega moves to scrub feet clean once again, settling.

Getting to know Jinki on a deeper level, Minho wants more of that very thing.

\--

Bare naked, sitting in a hot bath beside Jonghyun, Minho cups his chest, concerned at another oddity his body is being put through. His chest keeps swelling, puffy and far more sensitive to touch. He jiggles them, nose crinkled, growing fed up with his changing appearance.

“It's normal, you know,” Jonghyun laughs, leisurely rubbing his arms clean with a cloth. “They will feed the seed you carry once born.”

Minho frowns. It looks like the balls females grow permanently on their chests. “Will my chest be like this forever now?” Minho worries.

“No,” Jonghyun snorts. “Your chest will flatten again, don't worry so much.”

That's easy to say, Minho thinks. He flops the added fat in the water, and Jonghyun pokes and squeeze one, laughing as Minho yelps and rubs thighs below, feeling the unwanted arousal pulsing.

“Don't think too much about the difference in your body, Ming. It's all natural. You'll be back to your usual self soon.”

Minho leans back, chin falling beneath the water, and he blows bubbles in the bath, big eyes blinked. Hips swivel, feeling an ache in them. The medics say his hips are widening, in preparation of the birthing. The omega is sure nothing could have actually prepared him for the act of carrying alpha seed.

Sometimes he's sure it's all a strange dream and he will wake up below blue skies and white clouds.

\--

It's the winter of Minho's fourteenth, when Jonghyun is with Minho during his next cycle. He's young, so cycles are infrequent and often only an hour or two at their peak.

The beta doesn't harm Minho, nor force himself upon him. He keeps a cool cloth on Minho's forehead, allowing the young omega to hide his face into his lap as he withers over the bed, whimpering and crying, afraid of what his body and mind try to become of him. Losing control of one's own self, when all they have is themselves to trust in and believe, is more than Minho can stand to live through.

It’s then Minho hears a beautiful voice for the first time. It sings a medley more precious than the voices of those specifically picked by elders for music. Minho basks in it, soaking it up as comfort. It keeps him sane, the omega is sure.

Jonghyun swipes his thighs and cheeks of leaking scent, preventing it from roaming even further.

When Minho pulls through, kind beta still at his side, he's found admiration. Soon enough, Minho rather never leave Jonghyun's side.

\--

Minho walks around in circles inside his home. The medic betas have restricted him to home care until the child comes, for the wellbeing of the seed, he has been told. He had collapsed in the fields digging up the last of the autumn crops with others, and when the medics looked over, he was given command to rest.

He’s told not to do much, because losing a seed before it’s even born is common for omega kind. But Minho has made it through the travel home with the child still alive and kicking, so what could be the harm? Work is all he’s known all his life, so sitting around for so long is unnerving after a while. The break from duties is fun at first, but he grows antsy, wanting the baby to come so he can work again.

Minho doesn't want to lose Jinki's first seed, but nor can he stand being inside for so long. Hasn’t roughly seven months time been quite enough? Almost a week it has been since he was given new orders and he's nearly climbing the walls. Jonghyun takes him to the baths, but meals are served to his cabin and piss breaks are told to go in a bucket left in the home.

With a heavy sigh, Minho drops to a seat on the floor, cringing as hips ache, and getting up will be its own ordeal once he tries. Not worrying about that, Minho takes wood scraps sitting beside him, slowly carving, inhaling deeply the nice smells of cut wood.

He doesn't realize he soon hums a song before sung to him by Jonghyun, head bobbing. The one growing inside him moves and Minho jumps, still started by the sensation. He rests a palm to his stomach, a small smile looking down.

“Come soon…”

\--

Minho spends his remaining weeks carving small child-size dolls, a gift he wants the baby to have.

Weakness sets in more than ever though, hands shaking as he tries to carve, fingers cut a time or two. Jinki had looked at him with concern, wanting Minho to stop, but he is too stubborn to give into the weakness like that. Minho Expected Jinki to force him to stop, but he has yet to. 

Last days of pregnancy also means most intimacy is put on hold. The last time they were together was under blankets during the travel home. Minho has seen Jinki’s moods--felt them, as he grows agitated, and between his legs darkens again. He spends less time around the cabin, though is home at night if he’s not out overnight.  
Minho’s mouth still moistens at the mere thought of drinking seed down, tasting it on his tongue in slow laps. He’s sure the one growing inside him makes his mind stir-crazed, surely.

“You scared?” Jonghyun asks, setting a drink beside Minho, as he’s been one assigned--or one who begged to be assigned-- to care for the omega while with child, since his alpha has duties. Beta kind are often given such a duty, since bearing children is uncommon for them.

“Of what?” Minho asks.

“Having the baby?”

“Why?” Omegas have passed on during childbirth before, not uncommon at all, so that does prick at the back of Minho’s mind, but he can’t bring himself to say it, for fear of it might come true.

“Well, they cut you open, between the legs, so the baby can come out.”

Minho pales a bit.

“I’ve heard some omegas have lost their balls.”

Minho throws one of his finished dolls at the beta, wanting to shut him up, actually growing frightened at his words. The small beta ducks out of the way though, missed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Jonghyun flashes his tongue and Minho returns the childish gesture.

\--

Cheeks are puffy, eyes wide as seed spills from the corners of his mouth. Minho pulls off with a hard gulp, trying to take it all down. He coughs, swiping a nose that luckily stayed dry this time, then his tongue runs along the corners of his mouth to clean up what he can reach.

Minho is pulled back up the bed, where Jinki can swipe his face clean as the omega blinks big, droopy eyes and Jinki smiles with a small laugh.

“Ming, you are really cute.”

Minho nuzzles Jinki’s face, sighing contently. The alpha’s touch still has Minho’s skin tingling and mind soaring.

But maybe it’s because he feels weaker with each passing day, barely able to move on his own now, stomach so big he can’t quite believe it. Beside his mate, Minho feels safest.

“And…” Jinki runs his nose along Minho’s body, tip of it brushing over a swollen chest and up over the large curve of the omega’s stretched body. “You smell so much like me…”

Minho laughs, hand on his belly. The baby is coming soon, and the scent of the alpha’s offspring seeps from Minho’s pores.

Palms rub against Minho’s swollen chest and he makes a choked noise. Sensitivity is heightened, distractingly so, with the pregnancy so far along. The alpha just gives a short, knowing giggle of a laugh.

“Come here…”

Minho is sat up and pulled between Jinki’s spread legs, back to the alpha’s warm chest. Jinki kisses Minho’s shoulders, up along his neck, small palms reaching around to rub the omega’s chest, squeezing and groping at terribly sensitive nipples--as seems to be his new favorite thing to do--until Minho is hard and spurting wet between legs each time. Jinki inhales Minho’s changed scent, nose dragging along skin. Minho muffles his voice with a hand, until Jinki gently pulls it away, requesting to hear his voice.

Minho’s head drops, lips bitten and eyes shutting tight. He shudders, feet slipping over the bed, then soon he spills in short strings over the blankets, unable to even see it anymore with a large belly obscuring his view. Minho still can’t believe the naked sight of it, how could his stomach get so big? His head falls back against Jinki’s shoulder, more tired than before, body shaken in an after jolt or two.

Jinki bites a laugh back. Minho’s head curls, hands reaching for Jinki’s to pull away from his sensitive chest, unsettled something like that could get him to spill so easily. Jinki settles, laying Minho back down over the bed. Minho’s lashes flutter with heavy eyelids, whole body still tingling.

Jinki is warm as he fits beside Minho, naked next him, and Minho’s fingers brushes against a scar he has yet to ask about. It’s just recently Minho has gotten so close to the alpha while he’s so bare skinned. He still admires his firm, lean body. It’s something different than he’s seen in most alphas— large alphas with more bulk.

“Do you like me as a mate?” Jinki asks, sounding maybe the most insecure Minho has ever heard. Alphas should never come off so weak. Really, Jinki seems to be a special kind of alpha.

Minho had been distant, maybe even cold and cruel, while he didn’t even know he was mated. It’s not a wonder Jinki sounds unsure.

It seems harder to talk these days too; so little energy. His voice slurs heavily, “I like you very much as a mate…”

Jinki relaxes against Minho. It’s cute and very reassuring.

\--

It's the spring of Minho's fifteenth year when he's beneath coverings, using the light of the sun shining through an open window, piercing through the thin blanket to play with two dolls There's a smile, voice kept low as he reenacts some dream he had of meat falling from the sky like a gift of the gods. Then Jonghyun asked Minho to be his mate.. The omega soon woke after that.

Minho gets bubbling emotions just thinking about such a possibility--if only it could come true.

He's so lost in play he doesn't notice the presence in the home. There's a poke to his bare body under the covers, then it's tugged up just enough to peek inside to find his face and wood dolls.

"Rise and shine, Ming," Jonghyun chirps like the birds.

Minho pouts childishly. He rather play than do his duties today. But the reality of punishment for not doing them can easily be a driving force to get him bathing. So Minho sits up, stretching with a yawn. He wiggles, feeling the pinging sore. His eyes widen.

"You said you would cut off my balls and feed them to a goat if I didn't put it inside you. It sounded sincere.."

Minho picks up his dolls, not wanting to make eye contact after hearing that. He doesn't remember saying that. He remembers the burning hurt and dripping wet with a need that's only grown more intensely severe. What he used to think was awful about cycles is nothing compared to heat now. He's afraid to know if it only gets worse with age.

Jonghyun sits beside Minho, glancing around the rundown cabin Minho has called his own since he was much younger. It's really not safe for a omega to live alone at this age, but Minho is too stubborn to leave the home his parent left him in, one day up and leaving, never to return. But Minho has an unwavering hope if he stays in this home, his parent will return for him. It's a fool's hope.

Minho plays with the dolls atop Jonghyun's shoulders and head, laughing to himself in little voices. He still doesn't want to get up.

Jonghyun pushes the dolls away, nearly frowning with seriousness. "You don't remember saying that, huh?"

Minho shakes his head. Before he can apologize, Jonghyun shoves Minho over the bed, crawling on top as they laugh. He kisses both of the omega's cheeks, then a quick peck to a forehead. Minho wants those types of kisses to last a little longer. They feel better than anything.

"You stink, Ming,” the beta teases. “Let's get you a bath."

Minho nuzzles Jonghyun, rubbing his smell against him.

Jonghyun drags Minho to his feet, wrapped in a blanket, shuffling him barefoot towards the door.

Minho's last cry before leaving for the baths is, "But my dolls!"

He still smiles though, knowing a bath with Jonghyun will soothe the aches and worries of heat. Jonghyun will wash him and sing and Minho will find his true happiness. To not to be alone anymore, Minho’s not sure he is worth asking of any more than just that.

\--

Jonghyun is speaking of things he really has no right to ask an alpha. “What is Minho to you?”

It’s just a beta and alpha, the two alone in the stables, Jonghyun stepping in as Jinki unloads his saddles after a day’s long hunt. His cloak is swept out of his way, bow hung carefully at the hook on a wall.

The alpha looks thoughtful, eyes dropping and a genuine smile spreading. Then he looks up to answer, “The only one I would die for.”

Jonghyun’s tense posture give a little. He just wants to know that the young boy he had once saved and protected for several years is safe and loved. Betas aren’t allowed to mate with omegas, but if they were, he would have taken Minho as a mate long ago. If he could today, he still would. Seeing this alpha stirs an unusual jealousy in him, but ultimately, Jonghyun wants Minho to be happy. The alpha’s sweet voice sounds sincere in those words.

“What is he to you?” Jinki asks, and the beta is snapped from his growling scowl, looking as if he hadn’t even expected to be asked something.

Jonghyun also pauses, before answering with a little smile, because he speaks honestly, “Someone I would die for.”

Jinki smiles wider, small hand sliding gently along the horse. Eyes crinkle, gaze still on the beta. It’s a gentle face when he smiles, something that catches the beta off guard. “You looked after him, I saw, back then before he left the village with me. You are a worthy beta.”

That causes Jonghyun’s heart to skip, something inside him begin to shift. Those words have never been spoken to him before. He’s worthy.

“Why Ming?” Jonghyun feels oddly comfortable enough to ask another personal question.

“Why?” Jinki gives a short laugh, fist at his mouth. He looks like he has so much he could say. “Ming,” Jonghyun is surprised to hear the alpha use that name, “He’s like the warm sun I had been searching for. No one shines brighter, no one quite as gentle, no one as beautiful.” His head falls, looking too bashful to be a proper alpha. “His smile is everything.”

Jonghyun has never been so charmed by an alpha before.

Jinki looks up, expression sharper, thick brow furrowed, causing the beta to nearly stumble back with fright, reminded this is an alpha and he could end his life if he wants to.

“There’s…an innocence about him I want to protect.”

Jonghyun isn’t sure how else to respond, but he understands those words completely; once something he was personally taken by and drawn to shelter the omega from what harm he possibly could as a mere beta. Maybe he and the alpha have more in common than he would have thought. He cocks a short-laugh of a grin, head nodding.

–

Minho sets a nearly finished doll aside, feeling a nap is needed--another one. He struggles getting up, feeling like a balanced chicken egg. Grunts and groans later he's on his swollen feet, hands rubbing hips that have widened, even if slightly, surely painfully. Medic beta say it's for the birthing, but the feeling of once narrow hips growing wider is unnatural.

Looking to the sky from the uncovered hole in the ceiling, Minho wonders what Jinki is doing. Overnight he was going to be away again. The bed is lonely with just one sleeping in it now. But Minho supposes if the alpha is doing such duties, he’s getting along well amongst the village.

Either case, when Jinki returns it’s always less tense than he recalls the alpha returning to the room they shared in his village.

Moving for the bed, Minho feels a pinch of pain in his abdomen. It pauses him with a grimace, but quickly it fades. Minho peeks out the door to find if anyone is around, though unlikely from where his cabin is located. But his next meal should be delivered soon. He longs for mushrooms and berries.

The door is closed and another step taken, even sharper pain striking Minho. This time it doesn't fade. More intense it grows, until the omega clutches his large belly, crippling over with a cry. He turns back for the door, seeking help for the excruciating pain. The thought of the seed dying runs through his pulsing mind. That has a sob escape him.

Minho touches the door, only to slide down it, vision blurring. Maybe he's dying, that's what is causing pain worse than he's ever felt. Minho falls to his side, instinctively curling up as much as he can, damp eyes scrunched closed while another assault of pain takes him.

Before Minho loses consciousness he calls out for Jinki.

\--

It’s the spring of Minho’s fifteenth year. His arms are wrapped around the short beta as an alpha tugs on him. "Don't let them take me! Don't let them!"

Minho cries. He doesn't want to go back to that dark room where they strip him of his clothing and leave him in the silence for hours. It's so cold and scary.

"I'm sorry!"

Minho’s yanked off the beta, watching his sad gaze that can do nothing as he's taken away. Out of Minho's pockets falls silvers he stole in hopes to trade for food beyond his restricted rations. He's grown and he gets so hungry that it hurts and makes work hard to focus on. Minho's time in lessons has ceased, aged into work omegas are required to do, and it causes him to hunger even more. Ever since he was found to be an omega his food rations only seem to grow smaller. He just wants to eat until he's full.

Being brought before the elders is always frightening at his youth. The silvers he stole off a wagon brought into town on a recent trade from another village are presented to the elders as Minho is forced to his knees, head bowed in due respect. When he lifts his head, one elder with a graying beard draws closer, smile seen through blurred eyes. An aging hand touches his red face, swiping tears. He soon recognizes the elder as one he sees in passing, one that calls for him some days just to ask him how he's doing while dragging long stares over his body.

So Minho finds a little smile, lips quivering in a forced curl, big eyes cast upward at the elder. He hopes there will be mercy. Hopes he will be spared of the punishment. Really, how could it be so much worse than taking scraps from the wood piles to carve dolls. They can have it back, he didn't mean it.

"Take him away. Five days and nights will he stay."

Minho cries again, panic causing his tongue to trip over words horribly, but no one is laughing at him like they usually would. "Pleas- please.. I'm surry.."

That elder smiles wider.

Minho is taken underground, already feeling the cold. The place is hidden from the village atop the ground for good reason. It smells awful, and the grip on his body is too rough. Through the narrow dirt walls, Minho is passed by a grown omega. He's dirty and pale, lacking sunlight down here for likely years. A thin tunic shows a grown belly beneath it and eyes gaze ahead with a dead stare.

He's laid eyes on one of those unmated omegas that are kept locked away for breeding, hidden from sight of the daily village. He is hit over the head for turning to follow the omega with his big eyes curiously.

Minho is soon ordered to strip, and he does as he has before, sniffling and weeping still. He's then shoved naked into a dark room and as the heavy wooden door is closed and latched with a lock, so goes the light of the flickering torches with it. He's ordered to be locked in that room longer than he's ever been.

Minho is left to huddle in a dark corner, feeling his way only by hands and knees. He cries, starving, cold and the smell of rotting flesh around him. Alphas passing peek into the room through the small openable peephole, voices loud in a threat to come in there and mount him. Minho scratches at the dirt walls, wanting to dig his way out, petrified. Nails bleed beneath dirt. He slaps his head hand over hand, angry he was found to be an omega. It leaves him more frightened and threatened every day.

"If you don't shape up, you'll never find a mate. This place will be your home, " they laugh.

Never, Minho vows to himself, never would he allow an alpha to use his body to carry a child. He would never bear alpha seed. He doesn't even want to care for an alpha's child after it's grown in his body. He doesn't want them, nor a life in the underground as nothing but livestock for breeding.

They're all disgusting.

Once the punishment is over, Minho is tossed clothed with a dirtied body into the streets, left there until Jonghyun passes, finding Minho in a sickly state. He is taken home, cared for by the beta until he's well enough for work again.

Minho learned a hard lesson on stealing prized valuables from the elders and village.

\--

Another pained voice-cracking scream pierces through the small home. Jonghyun holds Minho’s hand the whole time, telling him to breathe in and out, it will be okay. A soaked brow is patted down with a damp cloth, trying to soothe the omega’s hurt.

Minho’s not sure he’s ever felt anything so painful in all his life. No, he’s sure he hasn’t.

The labor hit hard, being in it for several hours, after being brought to by smelling salt. The beta coming to feed him found Minho passed out on the floor. A medical beta was rushed to the home soon after.

Minho wishes he could still be unconscious. He didn’t expect the labor to hurt so much, or last so long. Hot teas he was given a time or two, told it will numb some of the pain, but it would quickly return once he caught his breath, coming on heavier than before.

A thick piece of wood is given to him bite down on during the brunt of the pain, and though Jonghyun has since arrived and hasn’t left him, Minho longs for Jinki there, also.

“Those small hips,” the medic tsks.

Minho’s too occupied with the pain, so Jonghyun asks, voice squeaking as his palm is squeezed tightly again with a strength unknown the omega possessed. “What do you mean?”

Minho’s bent legs are forced further apart, toes digging into the bed, as the medic answers, “It means this isn’t going to be an easy birth.”

The omega hears enough to whimper with fear, then the pain and pressure is too much again, coming in waves he nearly vocally begs for to stop. Jonghyun tries to wipe his sweaty face with a cool cloth.

“Hold his leg,” the medic orders, ever calm with all his experience.

Jonghyun holds Minho’s legs open with one knee held, the other beta pressing on the opposite.  
“Give him the biting-stick.”

The wood is pushed between Minho’s teeth, eyes wide and brow furrowed as he gasps through his nose. The cool, wet of sanitation is smeared between his legs.

Jonghyun blurts out, “Don’t cut off his balls.”

The medic looks up, lips pressed in irritation being told how to do his own job. He yanks on Jonghyun’s other wrist, having him cup the small of omega ballsack up and away from swollen, red skin. It’s then the beta uses one hand to spread the remaining short flaps of inflamed skin, before slicing into Minho, cutting downwards. With not even a finger quite prying, fluids gush out of the incision, soaking the bed in a mess, as the birth canal is reached. Minho digs tiny teeth into the wood, crying out with squeezed eyes. His mind screams for Jinki--the one who has done this to him.

Jonghyun moves back to face Minho, scooping damp hair from his face.

“I’m--am I gonna’ die?” Minho tries to gasp out, eyes horrifically wide bulges.

The medic slaps at Minho’s knees, assuring he won’t pass on, though his voice really doesn’t sound all that assuring. It takes until now, that Minho is struck so terribly hard by the fear of dying during childbirth. He’s never given birth before, he’s scared. He clings to Jonghyun. He thought he was ready, but now he’s not. Jonghyun has protected him before, he needs the beta to protect him again now.

Jonghyun washes Minho’s reddened face again, trying to hush his strained voice. Minho thinks he might actually pass out again, as hot tears leak from scrunched eyes.

“If you don’t push and get this baby out, I will have to cut you open up there,” the medic rubs Minho’s stomach, demonstrating a long gash down his belly with a finger. All Minho’s mind sees is guts spewing everywhere. His eyes close as he tries to do as he’s told, not wanting to be cut open at the stomach.

A short time after--or maybe it’s been longer, he can’t tell time anymore-- through all the directions to push and push some more, the medic gently take care of the rest of the mess spilled out on sheets below. Minho’s left seeing spots, maybe on the edge of death itself, unsure but he feels something he’s never felt before.

A small newborn is held upside down, tiny body covered in fluids as it’s bottom is slapped until wails pierce Minho’s ears, and with it unfocused eyes dart in the direction, protective instinct triggered. Those cries aren’t just any cries-- they are the cries of the seed he carried for his mate.

Minho’s bleeding slit is cleansed and stitched back up by the medic, as the continued cries of a newborn are heard.

When the door shoves open, it’s Jinki arriving this time, and Minho’s heavy spirit lifts just knowing they’re near one another again. The alpha naturally goes to find what his first seed has produced, stepping up close to the medic.

Still remaining close, Jonghyun whispers as Minhol breaths labored, sweat pouring, “I saved your balls.”

Minho side-eyes the beta with a crazed look, as if after excruciating pain and birthing a child, those are the words he most wants to hear at his bedside.

Jonghyun just brushes fingers softly through his lengthed hair, humming a little song as the baby’s loud cries quiet, given wet and naked to Jinki to proudly hold a seed he had planted months ago.

The medic frowns and Jinki’s smile falls as he lays wide eyes on the newborn.

–

Jinki lays in bed beside Minho, omega still healing up and newborn baby cradled in his arms, wrapped warm in a blanket. The alpha’s head leans to Minho’s shoulder. Minho glances at the maybe, then his vacant stare is on the wall again. He had thought the hard part was over.

“It’s a female…”

Minho doesn’t say anything.

Females-- they’re still looked down on in most villages and it hasn’t changed in this one. Most female newborns are taken away from here or else killed.

It’s rare an omega births a female, but not unheard of. If any omega in the village were to do it, it seems Minho would be that one. His birth duty never has been kind to him. Jinki could blame him for it, he wouldn’t mind. It’s what happens to other omegas that have birthed females. It’s the omega’s fault and they deserve being punished in public for the disgrace of it all.

Minho doesn’t know what to do. He’s too tired to think.

“Do you not want her?” Minho asks later, the two still in bed together, as the baby fusses slightly.

Jinki’s silent a long moment, before speaking clearly, “You…you’re my mate, this is my seed you carried. I want you both.”

That’s all Minho needs to hear.

\--

It's the summer of Minho's fifteenth year. An old cabin, with breeze through decaying cracks, is lit by candlelight. A hay bed is full of two.

“Must you stare?”

Minho looks up from where he lays at Jonghyun's naked lap, loose fist full of a flaccid, cut length; balls hung behind it. It looks quite strange to see up close, actually able to look instead of one shoved in his mouth, expected to suck it obediently. He’s most curious about how different its appearance is.

Beta kind are cut soon after their birthright is determined. Minho doesn't understand why, as alpha and omega are naturally protected by foreskin, and so are betas by birth, until it's cut away. It's said to lower the drive of beta kind to mount or desire the act of mating. Beta kind are to work, that's all that matters. Everyone has a place among a village.

“Did it hurt?” Minho asks, lip bitten, suspecting the answer.

“Yes.”

Minho's looks at the pink tip exposed always, jaw clinched. “Was it scary?”

Young betas are strapped down, told it's for their own safety. Screams carry beyond the walls to those that pass by.

Jonghyun nods, then hisses as Minho pokes where it's sore. “It still hurts, Ming.”

How awful, Minho thinks. He leans in, lips pressed to the tip in a tender kiss. Gentle strokes are given, with a tongue licking to the noise of Jonghyun's squealing moan.

It's the first time Minho freely gives his mouth to another and nothing is expected in return.

–

Minho can’t explain how natural it comes to nurturing a child after an omega births their first. He had been so terrified at the actual birthing, but now it’s as if he’s discovered a new self. He has seen babies, touched a few, but was always unsure and uneasy around them. Now the one he holds, the skills come natural.

Maybe omegas are born with it, like an alpha’s natural instinct to lead and protect.

Omega instinct.

A practiced beta eases Minho into the new skill, calming the nerves of the baby being his first. Fingers pick over how to properly fold and fasten a baby’s changed diapers while the beta explains how to wash them and reuse them. Clothing is grudgingly given for the baby, supplies elders would rather save for a newborn male. Minho feeds her dutifully when she squalls about every hour, worn out but comforted by the fact that at least nursing is easy.

Jinki is away while the omega is continuing his bed rest, speaking to elders again about keeping the child. A female. They’re undesirables, but it’s a child Minho carried, he wants to keep her. They can’t just take her from him. He can’t allow it. He will fight for it.

Mine-- repeats through Minho’s mind, over and over, almost maddeningly so. He gently touches her skin, fingertips brushing a tiny body still so fragile.

“Beautiful,” he says softly, sadness lacing his tone.

\--

It’s been storming for days now. The village is dark and muddy and rain beats insistently on the small home made of aging wood.

With a vocal whine, Minho is rolled over the bed, legs spread once more, back pressed into the sheets, as a hot mouth licks and sucks at his short, hardened length, and Minho whimpers, quivering, an orgasm already reached without spilling onto his skin. Teeth nibble and gently bite the folding flaps of puffy skin at the base, tugging them more swollen than before. Minho’s fists twist in blankets, head thrown side to side.

Another threatens to come, building hot and consuming. He doesn’t leak heavily onto the sheets, but he’s wet enough, just for his mate. He’s still so sensitive to every touch and move. Jinki presses into him again, slow, careful. The pace is slow-moving, though a sweet, pleasurable rhythm is found.

“Hmm,” slips in a delighted laugh between pursed lips.

How did it come to this, that he enjoys being mounted so much? Where did the omega go that curled his nose up at such acts? Is the omega now a new person?

Jinki couldn’t wait much longer; already he was swollen and discolored between thighs waiting to mount his mate again. He didn’t have to--alpha can mount another even if mated, but yet Jinki had been waiting. Even hesitate, Minho allowed his mate to take what he needs, and in it, Minho has found himself an unexpected mess, like this.

Minho clutches at the sheets, head turned, feet off the bed, before pressing down again. Jinki leans in, moving closer, warm breath on Minho’s skin. Lips press to his shoulder and neck, taking a small tug at his ear, then stop at his lips. A hand falls through his hair as Jinki presses deeper in a steady thrust, then again, and Minho’s voice vibrates into the kiss. He lifts feet from the bed, curling legs around Jinki’s middle, giving another sense of security to himself, that the mate won’t ever leave him--Minho has a hold on him.

Minho isn’t in heat. He hasn’t been for months and it’s been wonderful. This is Minho allowed to be himself, not clouded by cycles, which drive him mad with needs he doesn’t think himself to truly desire. This is Minho, and this is the first time he’s been with Jinki since the birth. There’s no hard pounding, no rough movements and hurried demands made.

Minho’s hand reaches low between thighs, moving past swollen folds of skin, fingertips nearly brushing a cut still healing with stitches. It still hurts slightly, but Minho doesn’t speak of it. He’s here in this moment.

This isn’t crazed, feral lust. But still, it’s intense in another way. So it must be love.

Jinki’s head lowers, until he’s at Minho’s chest still swollen most of all, as his body recovers, leaving behind marks where skin stretched for the first time. Jinki nibbles, tongue dragging, then lips press, sucking, sucking so hard Minho’s body arches, feet off the bed again, head twisting and hands slipping on the alpha’s back. He makes a breathy noise so loud the back of his mind worries he will wake the two-week-old baby sleeping nearby in her basket.

Jinki leans back, lips licked. Minho feels the sudden rush of a small orgasm, muscles convulsing, body tight on Jinki a moment, alpha biting a moan. With a heavy breath, Jinki gently swipes damp hair from Minho’s face, hand on his cheek, trying to find his gaze again. Minho’s flushed, lips parted, voice wanting to say something— wanting to say a lot, like how he actually carried an alpha’s seed, he birthed the alpha’s child, that alpha said he loves him, he’s still with him even after his duty was finished. He’s mated.

Minho wants to say-- how much he needs Jinki like a force uncomparable to anything else in life-- but all words escape him now.

The leisurely rocking continues, firm hands on his chest in gentle touches and gropes, then Jinki leans back, Minho’s grip on his forearms. Jinki holds still, sweaty brows furrowed and lips licked in a faint smile. Minho knows what he wants to see; he slowly pulls on Jinki, using the support to push and fall, narrow hips working to ride the alpha. Hips lift from the bed, heels slipping on sheets, fingers holding the alpha with trust. His lips are bitten, then parted for air; his eyes never leave Jinki’s soft and encouraging gaze. Minho’s getting better at it-- pleasuring his mate and pleasuring himself through it. He’s gaining experience.

Once Minho tires, Jinki pulls out, bending to take the omega’s length into his mouth, sucking, eyes on Minho as he squirms in the sheets, breaths heavy and rasping, heel of his foot slipping on the small of Jinki’s back as his legs lift.

Minho spills, wetting his stomach and falling back to the bed, exhausted.

Always being an omega born for a duty, trapped in cycles that make him lose his mind, not even himself, Minho was never sure he would really experience it, but he has it now: a bond through pure intimacy.

Jinki’s voice is muffled with lips pressing over Minho’s middle as he says, “I love you.”

It always sounds so sincere.

When Jinki is back inside him, tongues meet in hot kisses, thrusts slow as Minho can barely move himself anymore, and Jinki has barely begun. The sound of rain still patters on the leaky roof, and light thunder is heard in the distance. His fingers tangle in sheets, happy to be here, happy to feel loved.

This is Minho’s new home.

–

The child is named Yoojin.

Minho names her, because Jinki seems apprehensive of the task.

When elders try again to talk Jinki into ridding the village of the infant, the alpha respectfully declines. Minho thinks it’s only because of his status as an elder’s son of another village, otherwise they would surely tear the baby from Minho’s hands to rid the village of one more female.

Minho isn’t shamed in front of the village for what he has done-- bringing them another female to loathe. Jinki doesn’t drag his mate into public and allow the village to throw rotten food at him. The alpha breaks tradition in that. Minho is thankful.

But there is something in his mate’s gaze when he looks at Minho care for the little one, something of displeasure, but something never voiced. When cries grow loud in the night, the alpha jerks at Minho, making sure the omega is awake to tend to the infant.

“It’s what alpha kind do,” Jonghyun explains when Minho grows burdened by worry. “A child’s cry, they can’t stand it. I say if a village wants to take down a pack of alpha kind, just have children wail--especially females, heh. Surely it would work,” The beta then laughed.

When Jinki is away on overnights, beginning to take up even more hunting and gathering duties in the village, Minho sleeps Yoojin beside him on the bed, fingers tracing gently at her small body with a sleepy smile, positive he could never hate one that he carried in inside him for months.

“Yoo..jin...” he kisses her tiny forehead.

Minho supposes that’s what makes omega kind and alpha kind different.

\--

It's summer of Minho's fifteenth year when he has warm lips pressed to his for the first time. Jonghyun has Minho on his back, legs lifted high and apart by both ankles, body wet and swollen. Heat has set in more frequently and for longer hours--so unbearable unless he has someone inside him. He wishes to go back to before then, when it was easier to manage himself.

Last cycle again Minho withered over the bed, telling the beta he could get through it untouched, only to later try and fight Jonghyun to get out of the home to jump on someone. He doesn't fully remember, but Jonghyun told him what he had done and why the home seemed like a battle had taken place. The beta had protected him again. That time from himself.

Minho’s experiences of penetration had only been pain and bad memories, he didn't imagine it could actually feel something kind of good. But something always feels missing, something about it unsatisfying. Minho has no desire to dwell on it.

“More. Deep--deeper..” Minho urges, skin damp with sweat as it burns from the inside out. “I wanna feee--”

Jonghyun spreads legs further apart, thrusts evenly hilt deep, bending to muffle Minho's voice with his lips. In a lucid state, Minho snaps back, eyes wide, then going cross-eyed. Hands fisted in Jonghyun's top fall away, and as the beta leans back with licked lips, Minho stares up with a parted mouth and bright eyes. 

The kiss is the most vivid part of that cycle Minho recalls. Jonghyun doesn't bring that part up, so Minho begins to wonder if he imagined it.

Minho smashes his mouth to Jonghyun's one night during baths while he's not even due for cycle. He wants to feel it again, what that was--what he's sure really happened and what is a desire his own instead of heat twisting his thoughts. The two part in an instant and laugh about it.

"You remember that part?"

Minho nods. The beta looks something bashful, causing Minho more curiosity.

Jonghyun scrubs Minho's back, cleaning it of the day's long work. Minho touches his own tingling lips, small smile kept to himself.

\--

It’s nearing three months later, omega up on his feet again, the changes brought on it by pregnancy mostly gone, although some scars and marks will never heal.

The omega’s returning figure is hidden thin beneath thick layers and furs, coldest weather of the year coming. It also means being well enough for work, and just because there was a birth doesn’t mean omegas no longer tend to their duties as usual. The omega is glad to have what strength he originally possessed back to do the work he has now actually come to miss.

Minho is out with a basket to help with village preparations for winter, Yoojin wrapped up warm in a sling around him. No beta in his village really wants to care for her while he works, but that’s fine; Minho rather keep her close, protect her from the village. Sooner or later, the village will want her with the rest of the females, and Minho is unsure how he will handle that time, but until then, he will take care of her to the best of his abilities.

A cough catches Minho’s attention, and he’s stopped, once again, by an elder. Not just any, though. The elder who keeps seeking him out or having Minho brought directly to him.

Minho’s face is touched, rough skin scraping his soft cheek. “Such a pit--a beautiful boy like you bringing that thing into the world.” Small eyes fall to the baby.

Minho frowns up at the elder. His nineteenth year is upon him, and mated, having even done his birth duty, he shouldn’t have to speak to an elder so often, but this one always wants to see him specifically. Wrinkled hands reach for the baby on his back. Instinct kicks in. Quickly, Minho grips those hands by the wrists tightly, basket half-full of dried berries dropping to the dirt, spilling all over. He speaks firmly, slur to his voice controlled, like he’s a different person suddenly, protecting what his mind repeats again. Mine, mine. “Don’t you dare touch this child with your filthy hands.”

The elder looks shocked, taken aback by an omega speaking to him in such a manner.

The elder actually slinks away, tall height slouched, eyes drawn back to the omega a time or two, before he disappears around a corner, like some weak thing. But a dark glance shows how much strength an elder really does carry still.

Minho’s hands tremble, but he tries to blow it off, the frightful shaken feeling of speaking out of turn.

With Yoojin’s bubbly fuss on his back and basket of gathered berries placed back on his head with one hand, Minho smiles, really proud of himself for once.

With time passing, no punishment comes for his actions. Minho feels a little stronger than before.

–

Minho is actual feeling some excitement. It's his first time back to the dining hall since he birthed alpha seed, and to be back among the bustle of feeding villagers is a comfort of normality for him. Yoojin is swaddled, on his back in a sling, barely fusing.

Mostly the little one sleeps, Minho finds. She wakes for feeding and cries for a fresh change. That's about all of his tasks. Minho's body heals slowly, but makes gains, which allows him to leave the cabin, like tonight.

The line is long, as usual, and he is one of the last served. His plate does not receive extra portions any longer, to which Minho juts lips out in a frowning pout.

Minho spots Jonghyun still eating, but it's with a smile and laughter at beta like him, mingling. He looks happy and content. Minho feels he shouldn't disturb it, instead finding himself sitting on the end of an occupied table, nodding a smile as he is glanced at.

Minho is halfway through his stew and dry slice of bread, when Yoojin’s fuss grows into wails. Noses sniffle, drawing attention to her scent faint still at her small age. It's detected, and angry eyes fall on by many.

Most alarming are the alpha kind across the room looking with disgust, pushing food away, revolted by her scent mixing with food.

“Get that thing out of here!” one shouts.

As a beta grabs for Minho's back, he spins around, rising to his feet, trying to protect his own. Jonghyun quickly meets the omega’s side.

“Ming? You brought her inside here?”

Minho's wide eyes find the flicker of disgust in the short beta. Another knocks Minho’s food to the floor, a threatening sign. Still Yoojin cries. Minho glances around the room, growing overwhelmed by the noise and eyes that want to do him and the baby harm.

Jonghyun takes Minho's hand, pulling on him, guiding the omega away from the scene. The cold outside is a welcoming breath to Minho.

“Ming, you can't bring her inside this place, they will not tolerate it. It's not safe.”

Minho removes Yoojin from the sling, rocking her in his arms, trying to sooth her tears. A loud sigh comes from the beta.

“Like this--hold her like this,” Jonghyun adjusts Minho's arms and hands, showing the proper way to hold the little one. The infant is swaddled, omega's palm between her legs and other gently under her chin, rocking her out at a slight angle. Minho feels he will drop her to the ground leaning her in such a way, but Jonghyun assures holding her out at an angle will calm her.

Minho blinks wide eyes. It works. The little one calms faster than he has yet to manage on his own. Jonghyun snorts laughter, hands through hair. Minho honestly didn't expect such a bad reaction returning to meals. His instinct is to keep Yoojin with him always, so even to meals he expects to take her.

“Sorry to drag you away. You can go back now.” Minho rocks Yoojin at the angle, arms bending slightly. 

Jonghyun kicks at dirt. “I think it better I walk you home.”

Minho watches Jonghyun a moment, noticing his lowered head and softer voice. The omega is walked back to the cabin, to which Jinki still hasn't returned. Preparations for the winter keeps many busy.

An omega passing by coughs almost violently. It's the season for sickness to visit the village. Minho hasn't fallen victim to sickness from winter season in many years. But body still recovering, he will need to be careful he isn't struck by illness. The look on Jinki's face when he fell sick in mountains isn't a sight Minho wants to see.

“I didn't mean to cause trouble,” Minho mumbles as they walk side by side. Jonghyun rubs at Minho's back, omega feeling soothed. “I wanted to eat with everyone.. that's all.”

When Minho next wants to feed at the dining hall, he will need to hand Yoojin over to the fellow females of the village. Seeing them just reminds Minho how frail they are compared to the other village. It has Minho's heart heavy.

\--

Wood scraps that had been taken from the carpenter betas’ large cabin are lost somewhere, gone along the way. Voices laugh and mock the omega. Minho digs fingers dirty into the mud frigged, but he can’t stop as he’s dragged down off the remote village path by alphas.

The children are young, in the beginnings of finding their footing as alpha kind with low impulse control. They’re back from training, apparent in the dirtiness and bloody scrapes on exposed skin. Minho still tries to kick, but long legs are gripped tightly at the ankles, strength more than his own despite the size of the four smaller than himself.

“Let’s play, omega.”

Minho is out after dark, only wanting to grab some wood to carve with and return home to Jonghyun who has the baby. He doesn’t want to play. He says so, but it comes out in words stuttered and mispronounced as badly as he had as a young child in lessons. These boys remind him too much of those days past.

A youth falls atop Minho, small body close as he mocks the way Minho talks, then laughs, “Are you slow? Huh huh? Slooow.”

Minho frowns, not as afraid of the young alphas, though they like to cause a ruckus and can make him nervous when urges can’t be as skillfully controlled. The alpha leans in for a long inhale, taking in the omega’s scent.

Minho is licked, small tongue hot against his skin. Hands hold his arms down, not allowing him to even try to push the young alpha off.

“I need to get home,” Minho tries to reason with them fruitlessly.

Legs are forced spread, allowing the alpha between them, and he rolls hips, both still clothed, but clearly showing intent, lips licked and scratch on his face still bleeding.

“I bet we could fit two in him at once,” one says, trying to loosen his own pants.

This is childish nonsense, alpha kind too young to understand what they’re doing at all, and despite their youth the omega is still treated so lowly. It stirs awful flashbacks of his own youth, dragged into darkness, hurt and forced. Minho lifts his head, arms still pinned down, readying to shout, but a voice is suddenly heard above from the path, light of a bright torch causing them to become visible.

“Get washed up and home,” the elder says, and the young alphas do as he commands without protest, heads down, looking ashamed.

Minho wipes cold, dirty hand on dirty clothes, and he’s such a mess he doesn’t know what to do with it all. He shivers, out in the cold weather much too long. The elder gives an odd smile. With the light of the torch Minho finds the elder he often does. He wonders why an elder is out this far from the center of the village at night.

Minho stands, dirt in his top and back sore from the long drag down the narrow path. The elder says with a harsh tone, “Go.”

Minho hurries past him, not even looking at him or thanking him. He leaves, scraps of wood forgotten. The night’s run in, he feels he doesn’t need to explain to Jinki when he returns in the morning.

\--

It's the autumn of Minho's fifteenth year, when he stares, like a captivated child still in lessons, as Jonghyun talks about females. He's finished his dinner, belly still aching with hunger, but knowing better than to complain now. It would only lead to the underground punishment. Ever since he foolishly stole goods from that cart to try and barter for food and landed days beneath the village, Minho has wised up. It doesn't completely stop his eyes from wandering over the beta's larger portions, though.

This particular supper at the dining hall is leaving him more focused on Jonghyun's words. He speaks like a wise alpha beyond the beta's real age.

"It's quite different between the spread thighs of a female's legs," Jonghyun explains, munching on bear meat.

Minho blinks, leaning in curiously. Learning about the females the village nearly lock away, pushed behind fencing, in segregated dorms from the whole of the village is something to pay keen attention to.

"For one thing, they have thicker lips than omega kind,” Jonghyun puckers his mouth and holds fingers up around it, mimicking the look of the two flaps of skin between omega legs.

Minho knows that part, as he’s seen them without clothing. It’s another way omegas are similar to females, from his understanding. Minho’s own flaps of skin that look similar to the lips of mouths didn’t begin forming until after finding his birthright. They add extra protection to what dangles small and short between omega kind’s legs, with thin, coarse hairs developing at the same time. Not as thick or firm as alphas’ length, or even betas, the protection was a gift from the gods just for omega kind. Since females have no length he’s ever seen, possibly, they need even thicker protection by ‘lips’.

“And another--they have two holes," Jonghyun sniffs and swipes his nose, wise expression on his handsome features the omega easily sinks into for knowledge. Someone looking so wise must know so much.

"Ehh?" Minho leans back, nose crinkled. Now that is different. Is this why they are so despised? Because of two holes?

"Births come out of that other hole," the beta nearly laughs. “The back doesn’t self-cleanse,” he holds his nose closed with a waving hand in front of it.

"Ehh!?" Minho leans forward over the table, expression agape. "They don't get cut, either?"

"They don't have to," Jonghyun shrugs. "I've been there, I saw it. The seed falls right out of the hole." Jonghyun adds a ‘plop’ sound.

Minho makes a thoughtful look. It is a beta's job to be beside those giving birth, usually even females, as they often bear more working betas that will take on after them. Minho learned as much in lessons.

Jonghyun looks a bit disgustingly towards his food as he says, "Females bleed from that other hole. When they start bleeding they can start bearing children."

Minho surely doesn't feel so hungry anymore. Blood commonly means death and injury. Not life. It's a weakness. Females really are much different.

"I know they carry balls up here," Minho points to his chest.

Jonghyun laughs, stomach grasped. "You ever lay with a female, Ming?"

"No," Minho turns away. It's just the other day an omega he used to go to lessons with spoke in dinner line about mounting a female, how powerful he felt, like he was a real alpha. Minho remembers what a true alpha is like. Eyes narrow as he says, "I hid in the bushes, when I was younger, there I saw an alpha mounting a female. He snapped her neck and left the body there to rot."

Jonghyun's laughter fades, food in his hand dropped. There's a long moment of silence between them as the rest of the hall chatters among them, then the beta shrugs and returns to his dinner. "They’re just females. I've mounted them before," he says as casually as one speaks of village livestock.

Minho gives Jonghyun a hard look, then they both crack into laughter.

It's nice having someone like Jonghyun around. Minho thinks him even a friend now, despite their differences as beta and omega kind.

–

The heart of winter comes, spreading across the village in a white snow and cold winds, a little fiercer than the year prior. The preparations for winter this year seemed rougher than usual.  
Maybe because of a child and mate, Minho can’t be sure. But the long days spent inside a tiny home, small fire lit--they’re much warmer than Minho ever remembers.

Minho isn’t alone anymore.

With a happy huff, Jinki holds out a small finished basket, grin so proud of completing work he wouldn’t normally do as an alpha. “Good? This is good, right?”

Minho inspects the work, checking the sturdiness of it. His lips press, big eyes blinking. It’s quite good; Minho’s actually a little jealous at how quickly his skill improved. Winter allows the alpha to be around more often. They’ve spent more time together.

With the basket inspection now complete, Minho still looks to Jinki with pursed lips. “It’s…” Minho draws out his words, “--alright.”

Jinki blinks, proud grin falling. Minho’s lips curl into a twitching smile, large eyes lighting up.

With a smiling growl, Jinki tackles Minho to the floor, pinning him there. “I did good, admit it.”

Minho shakes his head with laughter.

Jinki takes Minho’s lips into a kiss, and as the giggling, playful struggle ends, Minho kisses back, both their palms meeting, fingers intertwining in a tight hold, that intense igniting tingle down Minho’s spine that has a sound out of him he doesn’t mean to make.

The baby’s waking cries urge Minho up, and he brings Yoojin close to the fire, bundled up under his blanket, soothing her tears before the alpha can grow agitated.

Jinki is sitting with the basket again, looking it over.

Minho admits, voice soft, “It’s good. It’s really good.” He stretches the truth a bit, just wanting to see Jinki’s expression.

Jinki smiles, eyes crinkled, that sweet one Minho adores. 

What a child Jinki must have been, Minho thinks.

–

Winds blow flurries of snow above the village. If the door to the cabin were to be opened now, there would be found half a wall of snow, burying them into the home. It is good no one needs to leave.

It’s grown quite; Yoojin put down, nestled in basket, a fire warm at the center of the cabin, licking flames towards the dark skies above the roof. Jinki lays on the bed, bare with just a blanket covering him, arm behind his head and gaze on the ceiling.

“I was supposed to be an omega.”

Minho turns back from where he sits on the floor near the little one, wrapped only in a blanket. The omega isn’t sure he heard right at all. “You what?

“I suppose I look like it, don’t I?”

Jinki looks to Minho now, gaze dark, but not of anger. It’s something more of sadness, but Minho surely can only tell by sensing the alpha rather than reading it on his face.

Minho isn’t sure how to answer. Minho thinks Jinki to have an aura about him that demands the respect of being an alpha. There is no mistake when gazing long at the alpha of what kind he belongs to, and Minho has done his fair share of that. But possibly that explains a lot of Minho’s own questions about the alpha--like why he is smaller than the average. It’s a discovery not that surprising to find.

“You look good to me,” Minho says, and it doesn’t come out the way wants to express himself.

Jinki laughs, a fit of hard laughter that warms his glow. Minho smiles, unable to help it, as his head ducks and figners rub his ear.

“My parent--the elder, he didn’t think so,” Jinki says, watching the ceiling again, “--not for a long time.”

Minho gets up, going back to bed to crawl onto, leaning over Jinki’s face. He presses lips with a blink, then a smile spreads to flash small teeth parted. “But he did--I’m sure he did,” Minho nods.

Jinki’s widened eyes soften, lips chewed absently.

Minho is sure that that whoever is Jinki’s parent he is proud, because somebody has had to have been for Jinki to be as smiled upon by the gods. Not many alpha would speak of what he does, because vulnerability is weakness.

“You were hurt by it though, weren’t you?” It’s not hard to sense.

Jinki keeps his eyes on Minho as his head slowly nods. It’s too hard to speak of out loud, the omega is sure. The alpha is already crossing over to places he’s not supposed to. But he is admired by at least one omega now.

If this is what it means to be mated, Minho likes it. Getting to know Jinki, as a person-- it only seems to tangle their bond even tighter; that they are alike in many ways. He genuinely likes Jinki, something he wants to think would still be there even if they weren’t mated.

Minho lowers his head to Jinki’s shoulder, nudging him with comfort. “But I’m here now..” he whispers. “ll take care of you..”

Jinki pushes Minho to his back, untangling long limbs from the blanket, brushing his teeth at Minho’s shoulder, collarbone, then over his chest, where it remains slightly fatty with natural feed for the babe.

Bare feet dig at the bed, fingers bunching up in the short strands of Jinki’s hair, as the alpha sucks on him there, until he steals more of the feed produced for his seed--as an alpha has every right to. Minho trusts that Jinki won’t hurt him though, he trusts him more than ever lately.

Minho bites his lips, eyes scrunched, embarrassed the alpha feeding off of him causes the omega to swell up between thighs. Even with his chest not as sensitive or big as before, he still has a reaction such at that.

No more than two fingers and thumb are needed to stroke the omega length while up and hard, and knuckles rub where skin swells up in arousal at the base of the omega length, folds flattening near his scaring.

Jinki needs Minho now, in a manner deeper than flesh. He can feel it, able to sink right into that peculiar emotion unexpected on an alpha. So Minho readily gives; legs spreading, hands through Jinki's hair. Whatever Jinki wants he gets.

Minho is soon penetrated, moving to his mate’s requests of him. Minho pleasures Jinki, but the back of his mind dwells on what he has been told this day and what it means of the alpha.

\--

It's the winter of Minho's fifteenth year, and it seems it was just the other day when Minho and a fellow omega he calls friend sat sadly together seeing one more of their kind mate. So few remain of the omega kind that aged out of lessons around the he same time. Those once thought of as friends during lessons quickly disappear as soon as puberty assigns the children their birthright.

Now that same omega dances happily around Minho.

“I was asked to mate! I was asked to mate!”

Minho's tongue falls from his mouth in disgust.

“You just don't understand yet,” Suho says, “When you find a mate you will be just as happy as me.”

Minho thought they were the two sticking it out as unmated together. “I thought you didn't want to mate.”

“Well…” Suho looks away sheepishly.

It was a lie. The shorter omega had wanted to mate all along. Minho steps back, feeling a sense of betrayal. He won't waver in his desire to never mate. Not ever. 

“He's a good alpha,” Suho assures. “Not like the rest.”

They all say that. Every last omega. Minho doesn't buy it.

“I want to be his mate,” Suho smiles genuinely.

Minho turns away and runs, ignoring the calls for him to come back. This omega won't fall for the tricks of alpha kind. Minho won't ever mate.

\--

“Here,” Minho hands Jinki a small doll, one Minho tried his best to create to the alpha’s likeness.

Jinki looks up, setting his knife sharpening aside. The home is warm, still shut in with the winter passing. There’s still not a lot to do, but they both find something. “What’s this for?” Jinki brows arch, and once he finds his likeness in it, he smiles curiously.

“Your birth year has passed, no?”

“Eh?”

Minho smiles as Jinki looks at him like he’s strange or something. They’ve learned a lot about each other the last few months, most of it since cooped up for winter, and during their talks Minho took in everything Jinki said about himself. He mentioned his birth year in passing. It’s also late in the year, during winter.

Usually alphas get the most celebration for a birth year passing. Minho wanted to celebrate it somehow, even if trying to secretly make a small doll while in a one room home, making it hard to hide it.

“To celebrate your twenty-first birth year.”

“I…huh…” Jinki is at a loss for words. It’s quite cute.

Minho hides a laugh behind his hand.

Jinki looks to the toy again, holding it up near the light of the fire, and his smile is so genuine Minho’s chest flutters. “Come, sit with me.”

Minho sits beside Jinki, leaning into him, hand reaching to touch the doll too. “I didn’t quite capture your rugged handsomeness.”

Jinki laughs, that loud, deep one that makes Minho’s world spin a little faster. “You think?”

Minho nuzzles Jinki’s scruffy short stubble, loving the scrape of it against his skin. His eyes close and he whispers a little timidly, “I’m happy.” Surely yes, this is what happiness is.

Jinki kisses Minho’s head, still admiring the gift.

Spring will come soon, and with it, Jinki still beside Minho.

–

Minho had once denied gentle Jonghyun this. He took no pleasure in such acts demanded of him by others. He detested it. It was pain and full of shame.

Minho's fingers scrape down the wall, long back bowed, bare hips gripped by Jinki. The alpha rocks them both together on knees, slow. Minho drops his damp forehead to the wall, swallowing his voice down, still highly self-conscious while not in heat. His first cycle since finding he was carrying seed hasn't come.

But an alpha won't patiently await that time, especially one stuck inside a cabin for hours, even days. The extra time that has Jinki in the cabin has been half spent like this, in hours of sweat, tangled limbs and seed. Minho still isn't accustomed to being mounted out of heat, and especially not his tighter body taking the size of an alpha. The threshold for discomfort is severely lowered without feral heat taking over.

Jinki goes slightly deeper, thrusts picking up pace. Minho cries out, palms slipping, back twisting and limbs shaking, as the alpha reaches in thumping pulses that deep space that has the omega upside down. Inside it's--brush after brush of caressing foreskin and a hot tip, his own body contracting around it. 

The sensation of being tugged inside out when the alpha pulls out, head of the length catching on every part of him, each thrust has become adjusted to. Even feels good, though a tingle of worry still resides he will be turn inside out. But he’s an omega, and they are supposed to be able to take it, right?

A hand falls to his abdomen, feeling the slight bulge created each deep thrust.

A part of the omega echoes things of the past he's said, things during heat cycles, words he can't bring himself to say out loud any other way. Heat cycles aren't his true self. What he's said doesn't mean anything about who he really is. Minho bites his tongue and inhales a whimper.

“Will you not say a word?” Jinki asks, giving kisses along the omega’s shoulder.

Minho's head shakes. A reserved conscious can't let go. He waits for the alpha to finish, then he can work on his crafting while Jinki naps. He just has to endure.

Minho's eyelids open but his eyes are rolled into his head. Nothing hurts in this moment, unless overwhelming pleasures he counts as pain. Jinki leans in to lick the textured skin of his mating claim, and that has Minho in such a way, spine burning sensations down his back.

Jinki nearly pulls out, slowing again, much to Minho's relief. He coughs on a breath, body adjusting to the shallow, slow movements once again. Palms run along his back, around his front, groping and pinching Minho's chest, causing a slight dribbling of wet feed down his front. The omega groans.

Minho is pushed back to the bed when Jinki pulls out, then pulled onto his side, back towards the alpha. Minho's red cheeks are spread as he speaks up, . “Are.. we done.. “

Jinki's amused chuckle tickles warm across Minho’s skin. The alpha spits and licks between Minho's cheeks, tongue wiggling in a teasing manner, pushing into an already stretched hole. Minho presses his face to the blanket, muffling his noises. He reached behind himself, pushing on Jinki's head, growing overwhelmed by that tongue there in his body.

Jinki lets up, using his warm tip to rub between cheeks instead, before pushing back inside. Minho stiffens, girth so much, he still can't get used the penetration. But Jinki’s moan carries, sounding so good to Minho.

Minho buries it, hides it away, the fact that he's glad Jinki continues this. He doesn't even know where to begin to evaluate what he feels about mountings outside of heat, and so frequently. Minho isn't supposed to like it--he just does it for his mate’s needs. Eyes close, trying to flee the faint feeling--almost like voices--whispering how much he wants to and needs to please the mate. It thumps with the beat of his heart.

“Jinki..” Minho murmurs, fists in blankets and hair matted to his face by sweat. Do anything you what to me, I am yours--Minho feels like he says that out loud, but lips only part to his voice slapped out of him by snapping hips behind him. A hand falls behind, bracing himself on the alpha, and as hips shove up against his ass, rotating, Minho shouts in a cracking voice, struck over-stimulated. No beta could ever mount like this.

The low growl at his shoulder sends a shiver through the omega. Nothing matters while the omega is in his mate’s hold like this. Nothing matters at all and there's no one but them.

Trying to escape the over-stimuli, Minho turns to his stomach, bucking, but Jinki follows, not slipping free of the omega’s body. He simply adjusts to Minho face down, thrusting hips just as madly, omega feeling a slapping of the ballsack on his underside. Toes dig and curl, feet kicking and fingers unable to still. 

Minho is pounded, hair pulled and skin red, until he spills onto blankets. It continues until Yoojin wails and Jinki dresses to go fetch food. Sore but managing still, Minho puts it all out of his mind, mesmerized by Jinki's smile as they eat together near the fire on his return.

“Here.”

Minho juts out still-swollen lips, finding extra bread and dried, seasoned meat handed him. Jinki sits in front of Minho with a warm expression, cheeks fat with food.

“But--it's your portions,” Minho tries to reason with the alpha not to share. He surely needs it for his strength. “It is not mine to have.”

“You want it though, don't you,” it's not a question. It's spoken knowingly.

The pointed look sees through any protest Minho could try. It does look delicious, especially the meat, and he has finished his own portions already. Minho looks thoughtful at what lies in his hands.

“Omega kind--they hunger more than anyone think of them to..”

Minho looks up, lips parted. He is speechless at such a comment, but reminded of a past they share in some similarities. Jinki can understand his hunger. With that, Minho helps himself, and he feeds without restraint, hand over fist to eat it all, as if it will be taken away if he doesn't hurry. Cheeks are left full, mouth almost unable to close.

Jinki rubs his face and bites curling lips. The alpha stands, blanket falling, showing his bare body after undressing on his return. Clothing is still flung freely in a corner, near a belt with a sheathed blade. The fire flickers shadows across Jinki. Lean muscle, firm thighs and plump as--the sight has Minho slow his happy chewing.

Jinki sits in a corner, blade drawn, twirling it in his hand effortlessly, gaze distant in thought he doesn't offer to share. Minho gathers up Yoojin before she can cry and agitated the alpha. He holds her carefully, still looking at her as if be could break her and fearing it. He wiggles around, trying to find a comfortable seat with a fading ache in his backside.

“Thank you..”

Jinki's brow arches, focusing on the omega again.

“For the food,” Minho smiles, sincere in his gratitude.

Jinki nods, snorting a grin that comes off sheepish. It's a sweet sight.

Time with Jinki, regardless of what it is, warms Minho's sense of existence.

\--

Bare bodies lay side by side, legs tangled together, a warm hand caressing the other’s thigh. Minho stretches on his belly, arms beneath a pillow he snuggles his face into, settling. Though sore still, the cause is worth it. Jinki’s sleepy expression is sweet and his gentle hand rubbing his body comforting.

The fire in the center pit is low, but still gives warmth to the cabin, melting any flutters of snow that fall within the opening of the rough. Yoojin hasn’t woken with cries in a while to be feed or changed, relieving the omega who doesn’t want the alpha seething at the noise. The atmosphere is soft.

“I want to hear you say it,” Jinki mumbles, still rubbing Minho’s bare thigh.

“Hm?”

Jinki’s eyes lower, leaving Minho ducking to try and find his gaze.

“That I’m the first alpha that touched you.”

Minho blinks. He understands what Jinki means, even if he doesn’t say it directly. “There were betas, but no alpha. You,” Minho brushes Jinki’s bangs, even if they’re cut too short to be in his eyes. “You were the first.”

Jinki’s gaze lifts, slit eyes soft, lips slightly curling. He doesn’t give the appearance of as proud as he feels; it’s not hidden from Minho who feels the alpha also. It’s an alpha thing, Minho supposes. Many alpha pride on mating untouched omega. It’s most common than those who willingly take that which has been touched by other alpha kind.

But of the alpha kind Minho has come across, he’s glad Jinki was his first, and has been his only. Jonghyun had protected Minho from so much, and it’s taken time to understand that. Minho could have hurt so much worse.

Jinki rolls them over, until Minho’s on his back and Jinki atop of him. The alpha nuzzles the omega, then kisses his face all over, leaving Minho snorting giggles and wiggling feet.

Minho flings long, gangly arms over Jinki’s neck, keeping the alpha close. Big eyes watch Jinki’s, a long moment of pause between them, and Minho feels like he’s known Jinki his whole life like this, rather than a year’s time.

Minho pecks a kiss to Jinki’s nose. “You were my first.”

Jinki beams with pride.

The omega doesn’t ask the alpha the same sort of question; he already knows the answer and does not need to hear it nor is it his place to care where the alpha lays.

\--

It’s the spring of Minho’s sixteenth year, and not the first, nor the last, time Minho finds himself hiding in a thick pile of hay. It’s the corner of a large stable where Minho sits curled up in labored breaths. Eyes are wide and damp, though they can’t see anything in the thick of the pile. Creeping around dark corners and restless running has brought him to this place, where torches barely shed light.

Ears pick up the hysteric noise of the village, and even closer, the beta Jonghyun. Minho had been hurried into some sort of hiding, for a blood moon has risen high above the village.

Alpha kind run wild and feral during such moons. It comes every few years, bright red in the sky to claim control of alpha kind. Alphas have the most instinct to breed then, like a mindless animal of the forest, pumping their mighty seed into as many as possible for bountiful offsprings.

It’s Minho’s first blood moon as an omega. They are the biggest targets during this time. No longer is he protected underground with the children. Minho is to fend for himself. But the omega isn’t really fending for himself. A beta keeps the omega hidden away as he is pressed to a creaking wall, an alpha’s breath heavy on him and pounded ass red.

Jonghyun’s ripped cries--the fact that he could still be caught and face the same treatment--it has Minho so frightened a stream of piss trails out of the haystack, into dirt.

Minho holds his mouth by a palm, whimpered noise muffled as he hears the growling alpha’s footsteps pass by Minho’s hiding place, leaving to find another as his swollen length remains hard until the moon falls. Alpha eyes catch on what little light there is, Minho peeking out of a thinned portion of hey to find the sight. It shows them dark and dilated, like a crazed animal.

Jonghyun’s raspy voice calls weakly. “Don’t come out, Ming… stay..”

Minho nods, though no one can see it. He prays to the gods that the blood moon will pass quickly.

Minho does not comprehend why a beta would protect an omega like himself.

\--

Spring has arrived, and with it warmer weather and drier lands. Everyone is expected to get back to work was before heavy winter storms tore through the village.

Minho isn’t required to care for a child while working fields and gardens, that’s what betas are for, or females if a village has enough of them. But Minho doesn’t trust leaving his child with just anyone, not when elders would still rid the village of a baby female. So often he still carries Yoojin with him everywhere.

Winter has passed, the baby grown, now heavier on his back.

Jonghyun is out with betas helping some alphas with fish at the river, so Minho keeps the baby with him at all times when he can’t entrust the beta with her.

Large bushes near the fields rustle, disturbing Minho’s planting in freshly plowed dirt. Minho crouches, guard up, a hand near his back to protect the child above all else.

There’s a familiar, deep and rich laugh, then out rolls Jinki to the omega’s feet.

Minho blinks wide eyes at the laughing alpha looking like a small pup in giggles. Minho frowns, standing up straight, taken up his basket of tools. A beta and omega down the field line watch a moment, then go back to work.

“So childish,” Minho mumbles, memory suddenly lost of often doing the same to Jonghyun, even just a year ago.

Jinki jumps up, teetering, but only for play, because an alpha is quick on his feet when need be. The alpha sure has opened up to a side Minho had not expected all those months ago.

“I’ve come to tell you I will be away the night.”

Minho doesn’t expect any less from an alpha. He’s not upset, really, it’s just the norm. Minho doesn’t have to say, “Be careful,” but he worries for his mate.

The longer they’re together the more Minho is nothing without him.

Jinki peeks in on Yoojin, gently brushing her head, still cautious. Alphas love their children-- they’re a part of the alpha after all--but parenting them is somehow difficult for them, a natural sense of nurturing that seemed to only go to omegas and most betas. Much like omegas lack natural leading skills while alphas have them.

Jinki still loves his child. It still says it all that he won’t abandon a female.

With a kiss to Minho’s cheek and a nip to a long, exposed neck, Jinki leaves a flushed Minho behind for his alpha duties, telling the omega to stay in at night.

–

Jonghyun peeks around another corner, finding the alpha still in sight. He keeps his distance. The beta should be getting back to work, but finding the alpha pass by left him sneaking off to follow. Being smaller than most betas made it easier to disappear unnoticed.

“Why do you follow me?”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen, having turned another corner to find the alpha looking right at him, expression sharp. He worries of Minho’s safety, that the omega will be hurt. But this alpha has shown no sign of harm towards Minho.

Jonghyun knows. He bristles with jealousy--but not just that. Something less clear has him keep an eye on the alpha. The beta has just gradually grown interested in the alpha, more so than any alpha he’s had the pleasure, or displeasure, of seeing.

Jonghyun sputters on words, smiling with a laugh. He honestly has no place following the alpha around, but yet...

Jinki nods his head to the side, “Come.”

Jonghyun supposes, since it is an alpha, he can get away with following him instead of returning to work. The alpha leads him to the stable, and it makes Jonghyun nervous. He’s not the fondest of horses. They’re big animals you’re supposed to ride and that leaves his short self a little too high into the air.

Jinki’s quite calm around them, though, gently touching a horse in long, petting strokes. Jinki feeds a horse, gently rubbing its snout, and in that the alpha smiles at the animal as Jonghyun watches. He hates he’s more interested in the alpha now than detesting him for taking something from him that never really belonged to him. Jonghyun thinks he could stand around for hours watching this particular alpha do just about anything.

“If you are concerned about Minho and I--”

“I’m not,” Jonghyun blurts out.

Jinki finally looks to the beta again, acknowledging his presence, thick brows arched. There’s a flash of confusion, then it seems to disappear. Another wide smile replaces it. Jonghyun’s eyes light up at that smile a little too readily. Where is that jealousy fleeing? What is replacing it?

The hurt Minho was taken as a mate, that the beta couldn’t be an alpha to take Minho as a mate himself? He wants to claw it back inside, because it’s less frightful than what’s been twisting inside him now.

Before either can say anything more, Jonghyun doesn’t even realize he’s so close to the horse. It moves its head with a loud noise, startling the beta into falling back on a stack of hay, yelp loud in a voice intriguingly high and shrilling for a beta.

Jinki laughs, back to rubbing the horse as its tail flicks. “You fear horses?”

Jonghyun’s nose scrunches up.

“You shouldn’t,” Jinki says, looking back to the animal. “They’re beautiful creatures. Loyal.”

Jonghyun stands, dusting himself off. Jinki watches as the beta is noticed, scowled at by a bigger beta for leaving his work to bother an alpha. He’s hurried away, head low but glancing back at Jinki. The alpha goes back to the relaxation of tending to his horse, soothing them both, before he will ride out for his own village duties.

That little beta causes a smile to stay on Jinki’s face, though, as odd as it may seem.

Jinki’s sure the beta reminds him of someone. An old memory that won’t stay forgotten, and Jonghyun brings it back in the warmest of ways.

–

It's the summer of Minho's sixteenth year, a small apple in his hand, one that looks half rotten, so he tried to reason with himself it wouldn't hurt to nab it from the baskets. Many baskets of apples sit in the back of the wagon he's riding on. Batting big eyes and pouty lips got him a ride from the old beta carrying out his duties of delivery.

The older workers come less of a threat to Minho. It's said they can't even get it up, though Minho isn't sure that is true, but he knows he doesn't want to find out either. Jonghyun's protective energy guides Minho to a more secure place now. Not all betas seem so awful.

So Minho kicks long legs and munches on the apple, as he watches the town come into passing view. Eyes widen when he spots Jonghyun among beta workers like himself. Concerning is him being pushed around between the bigger betas. Even then Jonghyun wears a smile.

Minho leaps off the wagon without a goodbye, marching towards the betas. Eyes narrow and something possesses him to take action. He hurls the remaining rotten apple at the group, smashing it against one’s head.

The group look to him, particularly the one with brown apple wet upon the back of his head. Minho's eye widen realizing his mistake. It certainly is not his place to meddle in what beta kind do.

The breeze carries his omega scent towards them, alerting the beta he isn't their kind or above them.

“Ah.. um..” Minho glances up, then back to the group pointing to the sky. “A bird dropped it…” he tries to smile, but no one joins him.

“Ming…”

Jonghyun quickly parts from the other betas, stopping at Minho's side. The small beta turns back, forced smile wide and laughter almost strangled. “He didn't mean anything. He was trying to give me an apple. His aim is horrible.”

The one covered in rotten apple doesn't seem so convinced, but as he steps forward, another tugs on him. Everyone's attention is drawn to an elder passing by. The beta leave it be and go, offering help to clean the mess of apple away.

“Ming!” Jonghyun screeches once the others are gone. “Those are my friends!”

“Really?” Minho bows his head. He didn't mean to cause trouble, but they didn't look very friendly to the omega. “I'm sorry..”

Minho just wanted to protect Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sighs. He tilts Minho's head up, expression softened. He repeats again, and sounding even less convincing. “Those are my friends.”

“Like me?”

Jonghyun pauses in thought. His head shakes. “You are my good friend.”

Minho latches onto the short beta, draping his gangly body over the other with a contented grin. Jonghyun whines and pokes at the omega.

Jonghyun really is Minho’s friend. A good friend.

\--

Minho’s first heat cycle since delivering seed, has the omega overwhelmed all over again, reminded of when he first experienced a heat cycle and the uncomfortableness of it.

On inspection after his body grew stronger once again, elders were pleased,, picking up his scent, inserted finger withdrawing damp with clear fluids. It means more children can be born. It’s happened before, an omega births their first alpha seed, then loses all ability to produce heat cycles. The longer they’re gone after giving birth, the more likely the omega is to being a defect.

Minho may not be one of the defects, but it means he has a new set of struggles again. Instinct to breed returns; Intense, all-consuming, a hard fight to keep to who he is rather than what a body wants.

Some omegas love giving into the heat, enjoy the loss of control— the loss of self. Minho doesn’t.

With a pitiful whine, Minho tries to stand from the bed, at least do something for himself, ignore bodily urges. He falls before making it to the door, back of his mind scratching and clawing at him to find Yoojin, a desperate need to have her in sight, in his arms to care for. He fears daily the village will take her from him.

A loose top hangs damp around Minho, and bare thighs run wet as he leaks his heavy scent to the floor. It was nice while it lasted, being rid of this part of him. He sucks on fingers, other hand fisted between legs in a struggle of will not to grope there. Do not touch.

The door creaks open, and Minho lifts his head, blurred vision finding Jinki. There's that rush of comforting relief at the sight of his mate’s presence. He doesn't have to see him to feel his return to the omega.

Jinki removes fingers from Minho’s mouth, then helps the half-dressed omega up, taking him back to the bed.

“Rest,” he simply says.

Minho whines louder and tries to get up again, only to fall from buckling knees. He just wants to get himself a cup of water. Such an easy task usually. He looks around, large eyes heavily dilated in a very telling sign of his cycle.

“Where…where’s Yoojin?”

“With the beta,” Jinki explains once again, sitting Minho to the bed once more.

“She needs me.”

“You need to stay in bed.”

Those words don’t make sense to him, not right now. He rises once more, strength enough to march towards the door to go find his own. Jinki is suddenly in front of Minho, but the omega pushes on the him, trying to pass to pass the shorter, foolishly underestimating him.

Jinki doesn’t allow the omega to leave. He takes Minho back by the shoulders, pushing until Minho falls back onto the bed, Jinki going with him. The alpha grips Minho’s top, yanking on it, tearing the ties, as it opens to expose Minho’s skin damp and flush with heat. A chest rise and falls shallow, nipples swollen.

Minho’s eyes widened, feeling the jolt of a threat in such aggressive action, but feral heat pleasured by it, wanting to be dominated in every sense. Jinki’s nose rubs at Minho’s neck, a thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple. Minho twists beneath the weight pressing him into the bed. He gasps, a plea for it to stop caught in his throat. Logical sense isn’t about him, so emotions of the past control him, and it’s forefront fear.

Pushing on the alpha would do Minho no good. He can’t beat alpha strength.

But as quickly as Jinki is bearing down on Minho, he’s up and off the bed, brushing his face, though small eyes are dark with lust as the omega’s scent sinks under his skin.

Minho lays back still, large eyes blinking at the ceiling, lips parted in panting breaths. Legs spread, tugging his swollen length aside, to where a scar can be visibly seen between flaps of skin, and his mind is too lost to feel anything about putting himself shamlessing on display for someone. He whimpers, breaking under the pressure to breed.

He wants the alpha on him again, he wants Jinki close, so he begs.

“Put it in, I can’t--I can’t wait.” He needs something inside him now, and nothing will quite do anymore like an alpha long and thick pulsing inside of him. In this state Minho nearly drools at the thought alone. Minho spreads one cheek, hole contracting with dires to pull something inside it, to the depths only alpha can reach. “I need it--hurry..”

He leaks onto the blankets, down through strings of straw, thighs quivering, toes curling and digging at the bedding. It’s not until feeling an alpha does Minho realize he craves the deep touch and girth of it more than anything in life some days--days like this one.

Jinki crawls between his legs, tugging the rest Minho’s tunic off to press kisses all over a bare body. It only flares up the need. Minho twists, fingers in his mouth again, voice barely muffled. It’s gentle, slow and even mindful, Minho notices, like when the alpha mounts him--showing him what a body really wants--teaching the omega how to give pleasures.

But right now, it’s much too slow, too soft. It makes him only hate this side of himself even more. It’s not even human. He wants to be taken aggressively, until his mind crumbles into blank warmth.

Jinki spreads Minho wider at the cheeks, parting wet lips, tongue licking the leaking scent, and Minho has enough sense about him still to push on the alpha’s head, embarrassed. Teeth braze the fattened flaps of preting skin, biting down with a yank that has Minho slapping a fist over his mouth.

“You smell so good,” Jinki says, tongue lapping fluids, a thumb running along the scar between parted legs. He buries his face there, nuzzling warm skin, basking in an omega’s scent of fertility. It’s easy to get consumed by when wanting to create many offspring.

Minho falls back, finger between his teeth, allowing it, because Jinki is his mate--and really, it feels so good. Narrow hips are yanked up, cheeks spread wide enough the tip of a tongue can push inside. His swollen length is touched. Minho’s nearly in tears, needing to be mounted now.

“You have the cutest voice, have I told you?”

Minho shakes his head, can’t even recall, his mind is too far gone. Every touch to an overly sensitive body is leaving him quivering with need. Minho makes another loud noise as Jinki sucks between spread cheeks.

Once Minho is rolled over, Jinki is settled behind him, rubbing a hardened length between wet cheeks--over and over, slowly back and forth, causing Minho to whimper with anitsaption.

“Put it in--put it..” Minho demands, voice in the blankets. “It’s so warm and throbbing.. do it..”

Minho reaches back, long fingers brushing the alpha’s length, and as he readies to grip it, going to do it himself, Minhio’s wrist is taken in a tight hold, lifted up, wet tongue lapping over his parted fingers. The omega moans, legs kicking out.

Jinki leans in above Minho, faint growl in his tone. “You will give me male offspring..”

Minho nods, eyes squeezed closed, overwhelmed and willing to do anything as long as the agony of heat ends.

The alpha spreads cheeks, hot top pressing slowly, then with a rough thrusts, he’s inside, half-a-length’s reach. Minho’s arm is slightly twisted, raised in the air behind him. He grunts, but there is finally some relief found, enough Minho sighs, beath a giggle, as he’s stretched open.

Slow thrusts are made, at half-length, and Minho adjusts to it, nudges Minho’s hips off the bed, in a shallow squat, and then a pals shoves Minho’s face into the bed, arm still taken by the wrist behind him. The alpha thrusts deeper, scraping nerves, with foreskin and veins. Minho’s feet curl. The tip pushes at the ring of muscle pulsing his womb.

Minho cries out as the hot tip prys into that loosened wet muscle, fitting inside. Jinki’s soon ballsdeep, short thrusts not leaving that inner tight ring. Knees dig at the bed, eyes roll back. It’s the most relieving sensation from a heat he’s ever felt. Like a soaking splash of water on a parched throat.

Fabric of Jinki’s clothes scrape heightened nerves beneath skin. Minho’s voice is muffled in shouts and strangled laughter, Jinki’s hand still on his head.

The hard pounding hips rippling the soft skin of his ass, all of it loud enough anyone passing the small home can hear the two. A beta can never do Minho in heat as good as an alpha, and if his mind and body could have known that earlier, maybe he would have fought Jonghyun harder to get out and jump onto an alpha. Minho smiles, biting sheets, eyes watering.

It’s so achingly good like this.

Heat makes everything a crazed mess. Jinki gets rough, skin soaked and slapping hard together, leaving marks, teeth biting where it feels good, leaving a reminder who the omega belongs to. His top is yanked off, allowing all parts of his hot, damp skin to be touched and groped.

The alpha grows thicker still, swelling hot and pulsing, connecting their bodies, not allowing them to part in a knot. And every time the alpha does so, Minho loses control, body left in waves of jolts and quivers, limply until his body adjusts.

From behind, teeth tug in a bite at his ear, driving Minho shiveringly mad, then there is a low whisper, hips rocking against him slowly, thick thighs pressing, coarse hair scratching the sensitive skin of his red ass. “You like it deep?”

Minho’s eyes flutter, unable to even reply properly. Incoherent noises slip out, hips pressing flush to his backside. The back of his mind wants to deny it, at least pretend he has some dignity. But the forefront causes a giggle to slip out, voice wanting to shout yes, always. He loves it deep--loves every second of it. Go deeper still, until his stomach is bulged by the length for all to see.

He gets what he needs.

In time, Minho is tired, hand slipping on the alpha’s chest behind him, already having shot off short strings onto the bed twice, and another threatening to come. Jinki is tired, nipping teeth scraping, seed ready to spill again. But it’s not enough, not for either of them. Their sweaty bodies are still connected, unable to separate. As much as Minho’s instinct as omega is in hyperdrive during heat, wanting to breed, an alpha’s instinct to spread his seed is easily triggered by an omega’s scent, and he can lose himself to an omega’s cycle. The two share in that now, lost in that feral instinct.

With a whimpering twist, friction too much, Minho is taken on his back, voice bounced out of him, legs bent high in the air as he’s leaned into. His swollen face and lips are kissed, and sincere words are whispered again, jumbled somewhere in his clouded, over-stimulated mind.

Once cycle ends he won’t remember much of anything, fading marks only left over his body to remind him. But he will remember Jinki being there for him, keeping him safe, and that’s what matters most.

–

Baby on his back wrapped in a sling and Jinki as protection behind him, Minho carries on as usual with feeding the poorly treated female children of his village. It means even more to him now, with a female child of his own. They’re still so young, treated below even the animals of the village. Minho will never thinks that’s right or fair.

“Here, eat as much as you like,” Minho has a basket of food, more retrieved with the help of Jinki’s status as an alpha. He’s glad for the help.

The children look frightened at first, because of the alpha, but Minho assures them they’re safe. The young girls even look curiously at Yoojin, wanting to see the child, a tiny female just like them. He allows them, though Jinki looks nervous having Yoojin touched so casually by them. Minho won’t have any of that, though. These girls are harmless children still.

A necklace still around his neck is examined and touched with curiosity, small hands sweet in their touches.

Minho notices only two children ever come to him anymore, the same dirty faces. One child fell sick during winter, dying without proper care. Another stomped to death by angry young alphas. Only two young females remain, and only several older females, who know better by their age not to go looking for handouts because that can lead to trouble.

Minho hopes these two females grow up, survive the village. He hopes to help somehow, even if it’s just keeping their small tummies full at night.

–

It’s the summer of Minho’s sixteenth year, when he tingle from lips touching, and his tongue swipes again at Jonghyun’s teeth in a deepened kiss. The beta nudges gently at Minho, so the omega falls back, hands around Jonghyun’s neck still, tugging the beta with him.

Minho laughs, muffled soon by another kiss, and each coming kiss warms his body in unusual ways. Minho nips at Jonghyun’s lips, and the beta growls playfully, bubbling up more laughter in Minho.

It feels so warm and secure, the feeling of being close to another, to feel special to them in some manner, the same as Minho feels the beta is a uniquely important existence to him.

Jonghyun loosens the tight of Minho’s top, pulling at it to expose skin. Minho’s long neck cranes trying and watch as the beta kisses him across a shoulder, too. His lips press, brow narrowing. The usual way about his body becomes soon alarming to the omega. He doesn’t like it.

Minho pushes on Jonghyun and crawls out from beneath him, rolling onto the floor. He sits up with a forced smile, hair brushed out of his eyes and clothes tied back up. Jonghyun’s bewildered look upsets Minho to find.

Minho quickly reaches for one of the books he took from the free to borrow shelves at the elder library. He holds it up, waving it. “Will you read me one of these stories again?”

Jonghyun falls face first into the bed, sighing. “I just read you one.”

“But that was yesterday..”

Jonghyun peeks out from the blankets of Minho’s bed, eyes round, then crinkled into a smile. That look that hurt to see is gone, as if it didn’t even happen.

Whatever was attempted, Minho knows he doesn’t want to do it, not when he already can’t control himself during cycles. He doesn’t need to add to it, or feel hurt by it, and Minho hopes Jonghyun understands. Many others are available, if that is what the beta desires or needs.

“Come, I’ll read you a story.”

Minho jumps up, smile wide. He snuggles up to Jonghyun over the bed, listening happily to a story he’s heard many times. But Minho side-glances at the beta, wondering really what that was all about.

\--

“What’s it like?” Jonghyun asks one day, voice small, sign he’s being honest and nervous.

Minho pauses his work beside Jonghyun, basket half-full and baby sleeping in her sling. “What’s what like?”

“Being mated?”

Droopy eyes lower, smile faint. Betas have been mated, it happens, but it usually doesn’t mean as much to an alpha as being mated to an omega. A beta can’t bear the alpha’s children. If a beta is mated, often times the alpha will leave for an omega that can breed in time, or take up an omega, leaving the beta as a second mate, cared for less than the omega. Maybe only in that regard, omegas stand above betas.

If Jonghyun ever wants to truly be mated, Minho hopes he can find the proper alpha.

“It’s…” Minho’s lips press, hands reaching to work again, lost in thought a moment. His head tilts, eyes blinking, “It’s…hard to explain.”

It’s something special, something secure, something happy. It makes being born with a duty just to breed more children less frightening an existence. It’s overwhelming and all consuming--it must be what love feels like. It is love.

“That nice, huh?”

Minho turns back to find Jonghyun smiling again. The two bump shoulders, laughing.

Minho’s work slows, gaze glazed over in thought as he mumbles. “Sometimes, I don’t know--but it’s like I can feel him--something from the inside that you can’t see by just looking at him. Maybe he feels it, too, from me.”

It’s a devotion to another he didn’t realize he could have.

Jonghyun sighs and stretches exaggeratedly. “Good thing I’ll never mate, then.”

–

“Have you been to other villages?” Minho asks, gently dressing his mate, making him look his best. The alpha is to see the elders. It’s nearing time of promotions for alphas. Jinki being of another village means less likely to get one for some time, but alphas who do, ones showing strong leadership and skill, proper dominance, are promoted to guardian titles, scouting outside the village for threats, someone or something that might try to harm their population.

It has been years since the last time anyone tried to bring harm to Minho’s village. He was a small child still, whisked away into hiding as he watched strange men, men with long teeth and pale skin on horseback ride through the screaming village, large wolves at their sides howling.

Death and fire came to the village that night.

“I have.”

Minho smiles, big eyes hopeful. “Were there any unlike yours and mine?”

Jinki looks thoughtful a moment. “Not really. They are much the same.”

Minho’s smile falls, disappointed. “Why were you there?”

“Skill training some alphas were sent off to. I got this scar,” Jinki pulls his sleeve up, showing a mark Minho has been curious about, “while fighting with warring villages.”

“You were sent off that young?”

“I was,” Jinki nods with an odd grin, but it fades, eyes darting away. “I was also sent home shortly after getting there. I...” Jinki’s voice trails off, not finishing the thought. Minho glances curiously, but does not press.

Minho fixes Jinki’s sleeve, big eyes softening into a smile. He’s thankful Jinki made it out a warring village alive. In all Minho’s years, he’s never been part of such. But alphas are requested from villages during disputes and fights between other villages, paying their home village with goods for the services.

Minho wonders what battle is like, if it’s that exciting. But if it’s anything like that night something far darker than alphas fighting over villages came to his home, Minho’s not sure he wants to experience it.

“And I’ve been to villages,” Jinki tilts Minho’s head up, omega tying off his fine, freshly cleaned vest and tunic, “to find a mate.”

Minho blinks, lips parted, but not sure what to say. “But--the elders wanted..”

“I came here searching out a mate, Ming. I saw you and I just…” Jinki chews lips with a shrug of broad shoulders, looking a bit childish for his age. “When I spoke to the elders, greeting them with my visit, they requested I give their village a child— they had an omega they wanted with seed— to bring new children into the village. I considered it, then they showed me who the omega.”

Minho frowns a bit. “Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

“Would you have said yes if I had come up to you and told you I wanted you as my mate?”

Minho turns away, reminded he wasn’t fond of the alpha or his watchful gaze. If he had tried to ask back then, Minho might have spit on him as well as saying no, if he felt he could get away with it.

The silence is answer enough. “That is.. what I thought.” Jinki grins, but the warmth of it doesn’t quite reach his eyes this time. Minho can sense it suddenly, something not right about Jinki’s mood now. It’s so potent, but the omega isn’t sure how to define it.

“How do I look?”

Minho takes a long look up and down, hands running over the belt with the alpha’s sheathed knife and a small pouch. “Like a honorable alpha,” he means what he says.

“If I get a wolf, I won’t allow it to eat you.”

Minho laughs, head shaking, memories suddenly back of being pinned down by a large mountain wolf, fearing the animal. He wishes to touch one again, because they’re beautiful when one doesn’t fear for their life. If Jinki is ever promoted, he hopes to see one up close once more.

\--

It's the autumn of Minho's sixteenth year when a baby is placed into his arms by a beta passing in hurry. Jonghyun is called off with the beta to a room where an omega cries in labor pains, leaving Minho alone with the child. He holds him nervously, and soon comes whiny sounds he doesn't know how to stop. He wonders where his parents are.

"Ah, child.. what have we here?"

Minho stares in silence at the elder stopped beside him. It's the same one that he sees more often than any other elder, and age has given him the same grey and white beards the elders wear with pride. Minho is more unsettled in his presence after hearing rumors of the elder’s violent past. He doesn't know what to say, so he simply holds out the child that wiggles fatty arms and legs.

The elder chuckles. "Soon you will carry your own."

Minho's stomach drops. He doesn't want to hear that. He doesn't want to mate to an alpha and he doesn't want to be put underground for breeding. It's too scary a thought.

"Where’s his parents?" Minho wishes to return the baby and go.

"The omega, he passed in childbirth."

Minho pales. The screams from a room down the hall has his hair on end now. He looks down sympathetically towards the baby, knowing what it's like to miss his parent. It's sad to see another child who will never know his. The baby will be raised from beta to beta until coming of age.

"The alpha, well, I hear he's looking for a new mate."

Minho looks back to the elder, finding those small eyes gazing down at him still lacking warmth.

"Do you wish to meet him?"

Minho shakes his head, not liking what is implied. The elder chuckles once more.

"You've grown into such a beautiful one," a heavy gaze roams over Minho's body as hair is swept from his large eyes.

Minho is overwhelmed.

"Your time will come," he says and wanders away, as Jonghyun appears again with the noise from a room gone quiet.

Minho hands the baby to the beta, who holds him in such a way that stops the fussing, to Minho's astonishment.

"What's that elder always want?"

Minho shrugs. With the baby out of his worried hands, Minho smiles sadly at him, sorry for his lonely future.

\--

Jonghyun lingers at the dining hall, though Minho has finished and left to retrieve Yoojin from the females. Jonghyun stays because he has a perfect view of the alpha that has mated the omega he took care of.

It's beta kind’s nature to take care of things--all things, and that's why a village doesn't fall into decay. It wasn't unnatural for Jonghyun to take up that duty, but what was unnatural was why. Betas don't commonly latch on to protecting an omega. It is not their place to.

Minho isn't a common omega to him, though. Jonghyun still recalls that big-eyed child during lessons fumbling with his words. Jonghyun had been small all his life, not one to stand out, and soon he was gone from lessons himself to carry out his birthright for the village.

But a bright smile and large eyes never quite left him.

It had been important for Jonghyun to take care of Minho back then, when he first spoke to the omega, but Jonghyun wouldn't understand why for some time to come.

But it's apparent that isn't his place any longer. It's taken some adjustments, but mostly, finding this alpha not to let the elders shame Minho in the square, that he's stood by his seed despite the unfortunate outcome, it has the beta looking at the alpha with new eyes.

Jinki. The alpha from a distant village over mountains.

That alpha smiles at something said over on the alphas side of the hall. In the light of a chandler, Jonghyun finds the alpha’s appearance quite handsome, as much as he did when he first found him visiting his village all those months ago. He's a particularly small alpha, but his sharp features, especially when scowling, doesn't have this beta mistaking who his kind is.

But when he smiles, like at Minho, like right now across the room, Jonghyun stares with budding desire for something he's not sure of. Simply, it's likely his longing of mate--a companion, which Jinki reminds him of. When he first laid eyes on the alpha, Jonghyun had peaked interest, though he it was unlikely he would be looking for a beta to mount. Then that alpha took Minho from his home.

Jonghyun has observed mated, seen the kind and happy side of it, and he has wanted to feel something like it. His birthright makes it unlikely he ever will though. Alpha kind have only shown interest in him for a quick mounting, nothing more. It's not that he is alone in that respect, his fellow betas know the likes of it, so Jonghyun doesn't have to feel hurt by it.

Suddenly Jonghyun's eyes widen, broad shoulders stiff, as his gaze on the alpha is met by Jinki. The alpha still carries his smile, eyes crinkled in an endearing look for his kind. Jonghyun loses sense about himself, hand lifted in a slow wave.

Jinki nods, then turns back to those around him, before excusing himself, likely to find his mate. Jonghyun holds a palm over his chest, feeling a thumping heartbeat.

Many alpha kind has Jonghyun experienced in his years so far, but this one not of his village, has Jonghyun in such a way. The beta shakes it off, readying to leave and find company elsewhere, as he's no longer significant to Minho's life.

That night, Jonghyun finds dance and song around a fire with his fellow beta kind, smile worn widely.

–

“Your first scar,” a long finger traces between spread legs, “One of many to come.”

Minho is bent over, pants down and cheeks spread by an elder; it’s heat cycle inspection again. If an omega is hiding that they are defected, walking around and taking potential seed or an alpha to mate, there will be deadly consequences. They are either traded off for labor to another village or hung. It’s never kind.

The omega is one of many subjected to inspection.

Minho mostly hates he’s in the care of the elder he had told not to touch his child. He wishes it to be a different elder. Minho had heard gossip this elder used to be a top alpha back in his youth, impregnating many omegas, never mating. Only alphas who have not taken a mate, who have shown their top dominance and skill, are considered for position as another elder passes on from this world.

Minho grips the wood beam he’s braced against, feeling the callused finger run up to his hole.

Gossip also claimed the elder in his youth was a ruthless alpha, known to kill omegas and betas, slaughter females. Even bleed dry a mated alpha or two in a fight over their mated omega to pump his seed into, not claiming the omegas as a mate in the end— just dominance sport.

Minho lurches forward suddenly, voice escaping him, not one but two fingers pushing in. He knows his cycle is approaching, but he’s not wet enough for such insertion not to hurt. The stretch is too much.

Bony knees tremble, eyes closing.

“You’ve felt the girth of an alpha now.” Long fingers press deeper, Minho slaps a palm over his mouth, eyes watering. “You should have no trouble with this.”

The voice behind Minho is smug, almost youthful again. A thick fistful of his hair is tugged, pulling Minho’s head back, forcefully arching his long body. There’s a strength there Minho forgets elders in their age still carry. The hand over his mouth slips, but he presses it back, muffling his voice, eyes wide.

The elder leans in, voice low, “But I shouldn’t touch such a beautiful boy with these filthy hands, should I?”

Real fear sets in. An elder can strike down anyone in the village they deem necessary. He was a fool to have spoken as he had to an elder, especially this one.

Dry fingers push knuckle deep and Minho’s legs buckle. He falls to his knees, fingers slipped out, but grip on his hair tight and keeping his head upright. His head is a pulled back, wide eyes staring up at a twisted expression.

“Your eyes are just like his…” is spoken quietly, like an old memory.

Minho doesn’t even know what that means, but he’s even more afraid now.

Slightly damp fingers with slick, stringing scent rub together; early beginning signs of an omega’s cycle. “You are not defected. You may still breed. Go.”

Minho’s hair is released in a shove, forcing him to the creaking floor with a cry.

As footsteps move away, Minho pulls his pants up, stumbling out of the room with his head held low, heart beating fast with fear. No eye contact is made with the elder.

Jonghyun watches Minho walk out of the elders building, expression curious. “Ah…inspection again?”

The basket of eggs the beta still holds for Minho, omega called upon during his work, is handed back. On the beta’s back is Yoojin in a sling and a clucking chicken under his arm, noise as if it knows its fate.

Minho tries to smile, long hair flicked from his face. They return back to work, dropping fresh food to the kitchen to be served that night for the village. Minho walks with a slightly sore limp to his step, gaze not looking back.

–

It's the autumn of Minho's sixteenth year when Jonghyun smiles while holding up a tiny bottle. "A female gave me this. It's to mask scents."

Minho’s brows arch curiously. He knows Jonghyun got it by means of laying with a female, he can see a bright red mark on his neck as proof. Jonghyun is good at getting things he wants, Minho has come to pick up about the beta. "Does it work?"

"She claims it's been used for females who cut off their breasts and walk among us as male. It hides their female scent. I thought it was worth a shot, eh?"

Minho wonders.

The special cream is tested Minho's next cycle, used so he can leave home without drawing too much attention. He does well, until the stumbling comes in and he leaks scent profusely, vision nearly doubling and body burning up beneath the cloak he tries to hide behind.

It works though, that time, and the next. It works, give or take a few close calls. Minho feels some burden lifted. Maybe he really won't ever have to mate and fulfill a birth duty he never asked for.

The idea is too short lived, when a cycle nearing it's peak has Minho staggering the streets in the cold. An alpha drags him by the back of the cloak in between homes, pinning Minho to a wall by the neck. A nose twitches close to his body, inhaling deeply.

"You’re an omega--in heat."

Minho is yanked up until feet are off the ground. He bites back a laughing grin, inwardly terrified, but feral heat wanting something he doesn't. He whines like a pup tugged by the scruff of the neck.

"What is all over your skin, omega?"

Minho is too afraid to answer. Long legs dangle in kicks, wanting free.

"Are you mated?"

Minho shakes his head, swallowing in a choke. The alpha smiles now.

Jonghyun appears then, like usual, in the nick of time to protect Minho. He lures the alpha away promising of being better than a young omega in heat.

"He always cries and lays still when mounted. He's boring. A strong alpha like you doesn't want to mate yet, especially to this omega." Jonghyun spits at Minho's feet for show, but still a part of Minho questions if such cruelness is genuine.

“His filthy rash will affect your seed.”

It's late into the night when Jonghyun returns to Minho, stumbled no into the omega’s cabin. He always does, putting to rest mistrust of betas. He limps about, looking like he's been dragged through the streets. Minho can't ask questions. He's with fever, laying curled up on the bed, hands subconsciously squeezing between thighs, skin marked red from scratching. The thick of heat has sprung. Jonghyun scoops wet hair back from Minho's face as the omega whimpers, "It hurts.."

Jonghyun lays beside Minho, fingers through his hair, hoarse voice a hum, and one hand slipping between Minho's legs, brushing the wet of the omega's hands. Minho breathes heavy, face burying into Jonghyun's shoulder. He smells weird. It's the scent of alpha seed. It's distinctive an odor.

"I don't want to mate," Minho cries.

Jonghyun just hums, hand along Minho's bare cheeks, then he slips a finger inside. Minho instantly bucks against it, parting, allowing the relieving touch and his body to instinctively contract and suck him in deeper.

“Never.. never..” Minho arches and groans at the feeling of some relief, finally. “Nee-ver..” he drones on, losing himself to the instinct and pleasures.

When Minho rolls on top of Jonghyun, the beta whines and cringes. Minho still takes the beta’s length into his leaking body, control of himself gone, finding more relief than fingers can ever give. Minho presses his lips to Jonghyun's, like the beta has to him, hips unevenly jerking.

“Jonghyunnie..” Minho calls in the nickname found to slip so naturally off his tongue during heat. His lashes flutter and tongue falls out in panting breathes, hips swiveling to deepen how good it feels. A sharp whisper says he never wants it to end--being in this state always is most desired. But hilt-deep on a beta still leaves something missing from a full picture.

"Ming, Ming, Ming.." breathes Jonghyun between sloppy kisses he hardly returns. Minho loves the nickname now. It sounds perfect out of the beta's cute voice.

Jonghyun barely lasts, quickly returning limply soft between his wet cheeks, not the stamina of an alpha. He's tired, used up, and all for Minho's sake. Jonghyun can only offer to hold Minho the rest of his cycle as he claws at the bed and himself, hoping for the end.

\--

Jinki looks uneasy lately. Minho sits the alpha down, gently massaging his tense shoulders with care, finally asking what’s on his mind. They should be able to share anything with each other as mates. Minho is reminded he doesn’t always follow that thought though.

“My village will send for my return for duties soon.”

“Do you not want to visit home?”

The alpha’s demeanour changes than. Whenever Minho mentions Jinki’s home--the omega having some fond memories of the village--Jinki grows tense and darts his gaze away.

Jinki’s stiff hand reaches behind to brush over Minho’s. “I don’t want to leave you for that long.”

Minho pulls a hand away to hide a wide smile behind his palm, even a faint blush. “It’s tradition.”

Jinki’s head falls to the side. He shrugs tiredly. Exhaustion--that must be the cause.

Minho lowers his face to Jinki’s head, cheek rubbing in the alpha’s short hair. Arms wrap around his shudders. The omega is no longer smiling, voice a hollow whisper. “We are born to follow traditions.”

Jinki takes Minho to bed, blowing out the faint light flicking off walls of the home. He curls up beside his mate, seeming to want nothing more than the caring touch of Minho’s hand through his hair, lulling him off into sleep.

–

It’s become too frequent these days, Minho thinks; the ritual sacrifices. The purest livestock from the village are taken upon an altar, sliced and bled, given to the deities in prayer for the village. It’s all villages’ tradition. But for Minho’s village it’s always the same prayer these days. Not protection, not blessed crops. It’s for children. The elders want more children.

Along the altar lines known offspring of the elders; alphas, beta and omegas alike. There are far less betas and alphas, even omegas, Minho now notices since his stay in Jinki’s village. Large fires light the night sky, fluttering around expressionless faces. The children of elders are usually held in higher regard, even an omega. An omega can give children, while an alpha protection and a beta hard work. Somehow always of higher value. They’re special and traded wisely to other villages, if they leave. Omegas of elders rarely ever leave their home village. They line the altar like usual, as respect to the deities as the finest of the village, furs covering their bodies of the freshest kind.

Below the elders’ offspring are the few large mountain wolves the village has within their possession. They sit calmly, licking their big snouts, thick coats of fur beautiful. They represent more strength and security for the village.

Minho’s own home seems so small now, shrinking in population. Maybe it was always small. Maybe it is the trading of members for goods. He can’t be sure. It was just the other day he saw an old friend, an unmated omega gone missing into the dark parts of the village a couple years ago, now traded for goods. That omega looked so much older, broken. He likely couldn’t breed any longer, sent away as a worker. He is a defect and he’s now gone.

Minho stands among the crowds, baby wrapped in a blanket for none to lay eyes upon as she sleeps. He watches as his alpha, not promoted to guardianship, is given the honor of sacrificing this animal for the village. It’s an alpha’s job. Despite the female that had come of Jinki’s seed, he is still given the position, because the real blame is on Minho for the child being a female. Minho is more apologetic he didn’t bring Jinki a male than he is towards the village, but now that he has spent so much time with the child he birthed, he wouldn’t trade her for a male. Someday he hopes to give Jinki the male— an alpha— he deserves.

With a sad expression, Minho watches as the animal wails, its throat sliced by a long blade and blood run over the stained altar. It’s always a gruesome sight.

He doesn’t notice an elder beside him until it’s too late to move without making a scene. He looks up, finding the same elder who often seeks him out. It frightens him now, after their recent encounter. He still doesn’t want his hands on the child.

“A pity,” the elder speaks, voice nearly a whisper. “We waste fellow animals when we could sacrifice the females.”

Minho holds Yoojin tighter, disgust in his lowered gaze, as the elder gives a small smile, not even looking to the omega. A few betas in the crowd hear, and they laugh, agreeing.

Minho leaves, turning his back as Jinki’s face is smeared with fresh animal blood and an elder speaks words in a prayer he’s heard too often.

Later that night, while in bed, Jinki talks happily of being given that honor, his first time ever, how amazing it was, dirty body smelling of animal blood beside the omega. Minho keeps his response short, but because all he can think about his being in lessons with a smiling child that has grown into a broken person. It could have easily been his own fate.

Minho keeps Jinki a little closer.

–

It's the winter of Minho's sixteenth year, when his heart beats madly against his chest, as he sneaks into the closing kitchen of the dining hall, searching out scraps of throwaway or leftovers. He can't go far, for fear of being caught. Near the door sits a barrel of rejected food that will be taken to the livestock feedory.

It couldn’t hurt to pick through it quickly. Minho reaches long arms down through the smell and mush, until he finds half a loaf of bread. He sniffs it, finding it doesn’t smell so bad, even if it is dry. Still the fear of getting caught has Minho leaving the rest of the barrel behind for the livestock.

Long legs scurry Minho out into the night and he only stops once he finds some shadows to hide behind.

He did it again, risked punishment, and not for himself. It would be so easy to stuff his face with the bread. It's not as if he's not starved himself. But filthy-faced young females lurk in the cold shadow. They hunger even more than Minho, he thinks. Small hands of children rub together to try and keep warm.

“Come..”

Three come forward, another small one lagging behind. Minho breaks the bread for each one to eat. He watches with satisfaction they won't sleep on an empty stomach this night. They should not have to, but always are the female children not raised and housed with the male children. It doesn't seem right to the omega. They're not so different they deserve such treatment.

A punished omega being shamed in public still burns behind Minho’s eyes.

Minho never thought himself the kind that would risk himself for others, but his confidence flourishes because of a beta who has shown him what bravery can mean.

No one deserves to go hungry.

\--

Head dropped, Minho's thighs quiver again. Strength back since delivering seed, he manages to stay up on hands and knees; Jinki behind him and narrow hips gripped. It's another mounting to satisfy an alpha’s needs. But Minho is also tired after a day of duties, and he was expecting Jinki to be gone overnight, but the alpha returned home.

Minho's head twists, fists on the floor, voice whining in noises of skin slapping skin. Jinki's palm is raised and dropped to slap across Minho's ass. The act is something Minho has embarrassingly settled into. He hated it at first, even glared at Jinki for it, but now a firm palm to his cheeks has him tighten up, not only good for himself but also Jinki.

“It's.. you..” Minho tries to bite his tongue, but feeling that bulge at his abdomen again--taking some pleasures in the sensation--he can't stop his voice. “..so big..” Head dangling, Minho can see how his body distorts and molds to Jinki’s.

If Minho doesn't keep hold of himself, he might black out in a moment of pure bliss, bound to do or say something not himself.

Feeling an odd breeze though, Minho lifts a heavy head, long hair messy around his vision. Eyes focus to find Jonghyun standing in the open doorway. Big eyes widen shockingly, a shriek caught in Minho's throat. Jinki still thrusts, but Minho hands reaching behind him, pushing on Jinki and prying for escape.

“Jonghyun!” the omega cries, alarmed at his entrance, but also shivering with a wave of pleasure at hips still slapping him from behind.

Jinki slows to a stop, gaze on the intruder.

Far too self-conscious, Minho crawls straight beneath blankets on the bed, hiding with a burning flush. His mind shouts ‘don’t look’, but his lips press closed. He doesn’t want the beta to see him like this, exposed like this with someone else. His heart hurts at the thought, because the beta has been special to him for so long. He shouldn’t look at Minho mounted by another.

An emotion bubbles up inside the omega, one that reminds him what the beta is to him--has been for a long time. Someone he loves more than he should and doesn’t ever want to see hurt. Minho clutches the necklace he still wears, hoping the beta leaves quickly for his own good.

“I just..” Jonghyun speaks, surprised himself, “Minho said his mate was to be away over night. I came to check on him, is all. I didn't mean to.. uh..”

Minho doesn't see the way the two look at each other as Jinki stands, or how Jonghyun drags eyes over the alpha caught in his aroused state. The beta gulps while Jinki stands without shame. The alpha watches the beta’s darkening gaze, especially as the beta’s eyes move to the bed where Minho hides.

“Do you need anything else?” Jinki asks the beta, tone even.

Jonghyun's eyes dart back to Jinki and lower, only to quickly look back up at his face with wider eyes. “No.. I'm.. no, forgive me..” the beta bows his head, then steps back out, door closing loud enough Yoojin fusses from where she is settled in a basket.

Minho rubs his face. He feels ashamed of his behavior. Jonghyun finding him like that, when he's denied the beta before--only using him to relieve the ache of feral heat cycles--Minho doesn't have kind thoughts for himself. He's not supposed to have anything good to say about being mounted anyway.

Minho's leg is tugged on, pulling him out from under the blankets, back down to the floor. His face is still red, and he covers it with both hands as Jinki's expression spreads into a grin. Then a realization dawns on the omega.

“You heard him coming, didn't you? You let him..” Minho covers his face again. The alphas instinctively possessive nature appeared, and it has possibly hurt his dear friend.

“Do not worry about him, he will be fine. He's a beta.”

Jinki pushes each leg of Minho up while the omega is flat on his back. Minho's hands are moved to hold behind his knees, told to keep them there in a firm grip. Minho isn't sure what new skill in mounting he's to be learned, but the omega isn't aroused anymore.

That's doesn't stop Jinki from still being hard and in need of emptying seed somewhere. Minho is taken again, long legs up and spread with hands keeping them there, as Jinki leans into him, thrusting. Minho's twisted face is watched. His head falls to the side, unable to stand himself.

“Jong--hyun..” Minho tries to keep his cracking voice even, “He's my friend.”

“Has he had you?” the necklace at Minho neck, the only thing still on him is gripped by his mate. “Has he been inside of you without heat?”

Minho tries to lift his head, getting only a glimpse of the gift from the beta and Jinki's narrowed gaze, before he's taken deeper. His head crashes back to the floor, back arched in a twist. Breath leaves him a moment as feet kickout in the air and sensations build overwhelming levels.

“Answer me,” Jinki's voice deepens with demand, hips snapping shallow, vibrating the omega’s entire body.

“Uh..nah..” Minho's head shakes. “No!”

“Why?”

“I wouldn't let him!”

Jinki slows again, dropping the gift and leaning in enough to kiss gently across Minho's jaw. Minho sucks in breaths.

“I wouldn't let him..” Minho repeats in a mumble.

Should he have let Jonghyun? It's just a body after all. It didn't stop other betas from using him. But that's what makes Jonghyun special and a friend. He didn't use Minho or toss him away once he was denied bodily pleasures from the young omega. Jonghyun respected Minho’s autonomy when no one else would. Maybe Minho had made the wrong decision.

But this alpha--Jinki, he's the first person to make mountings outside of heat cycles something more than aches and humility. There isn't a scene of fear. This one alpha did it, not Jonghyun.

Jinki raises Minho's hips higher, reach deeper, until Minho's legs shake from thighs to toes and he can't control it. It aches in pain and pleasure, but Minho can't even communicate it with his lips parted breathless and vision blurring. The alpha isn't even balls-deep and such a reaction is taking place.

Minho leaks from his swollen tip down his stomach, and more wet of his scent dribbles down his back each thrust into him. The opening to an omega’s womb being stimulated is what causes such intensity throughout the body, which only alpha can reach with their depth and girth. But the sensation is more overwhelming while not in heat, especially when the opening isn't loose and pulsing with invite for an alpha’s knot.

Jinki bites Minho's ear as the omega cries out in a cracking voice. His arms fall away from keeping legs up, instead them wrapping around Jinki for some sort of purchase. Minho repeats Jinki's name in a call for him, head curling into the alpha’s warm shoulder. He smells so good, Minho can't help but taste his skin with a drag of his tongue.

Minho doesn't know, but the alpha does, that a beta still lingers silently outside, listening with a grown bulge in his pants. Jinki grins in the crook of Minho's neck, able to smell the beta’s arousal while Minho wraps tighter around him, squeezing to drain his seed.

\--

“Do you think,” Minho quietly thinks out loud, resting on the bed, legs kicking, “there are other villages where everything is different. No rules, no traditions— not ones like ours.”

Jinki laughs, spending his last night with Minho talking about nonsense before he will be away on a group hunt. He might have been turned down by elders for guardianship, but he still holds his regular alpha duties to provide for the village. “I don’t think I’ve thought of such things since I was a small child in lessons.”

“I think about it a lot,” Minho confesses. He wishes to find such a place, maybe some day.

The baby fusses in her sleep, both looking to her, then she settles. Minho wishes to find a place where a female won’t be taken from him when she becomes of age, just because she’s not a male.

“That’s why…” Jinki whispers, gaze on Minho so gentle.

“Why what?” Minho rolls onto his back, watching the alpha upside down, bare feet tapping the bed.

“Why I chose you as my mate.”

Minho smiles, lopsided.

“Tell me more--more of your thoughts and ideas.”

Minho pats the bed, urging Jinki close, and that night they stay up too late, Jinki listening to Minho’s crazy ideas about the world, places he visits in daydreams. Where omegas aren’t locked away to breed if not mated, where betas don’t work nonstop, where females have respect, where omegas and females can hunt alongside alphas.

Crazy ideas.

“What if in a village omega are elders.”

Jinki nudges Minho’s shoulder with his head, both laying side by side. He chuckles warmly, “Someone like you should be an elder--if anyone.”

Minho blinks up at the ceiling, then a small smile spreads across his soft cheeks.

Ideas that maybe the world is a bigger place than they all think it to be.

–

It’s the spring of Minho’s seventeenth year, as blue skies with puffy, white clouds pass above, and two lay in green grasses side by side. Unbeknownst to the omega, eyes watch him while he's not looking, and it has become more frequent as weeks pass. The beta beside him does it again, then quickly turns back to the sky.

“That one looks like a berry!” Minho points.

Jonghyun tries to twist his head to find the same shape Minho points to. The omega shoves more grass into his mouth, munching on the freest food of all the village. It doesn't taste the best, but it helps calm his growling stomach. He wishes so much for some berries now, or a worm dug out of dirt might do.

“It looks like a cauliflower.”

Minho’s face scrunches. “Cauliflower?”

Jonghyun laughs and Minho rolls over, half-landing on top of Jonghyun and spilling picked grass on him. The beta pats at Minho's back as his laughter settles down, side-eyeing the thin omega's growth in height even still.

“Jonghyun?” Minho picks at some more grass, eyes darting away with hesitation. “You are really a good friend.”

The beta tenses, wide eyes glancing to Minho, though the omega is turned away. Jonghyun speaks with a dry voice. “Well.. thank you.” Pink eartips hide behind grass and dark hair.

Feeling good he was able to say what he has been feel lately, Minho reaches to shove picked grass in Jonghyun's mouth playfully. The beta flails and spits, face swiped as Minho rolls around in belly-laughter.

Really, Minho is content to stay like this forever.

He hopes it doesn’t ever have to change.

\--

Minho washes Yoojin gently, keeping the baby close in her floating basket atop the warm bath water. Behind him sits Jonghyun in the large, wooden tub, like old times, hands through his hair that’s grown out again, soaping him up and washing behind ears.

“I’ve missed this hair, I’m so glad it’s grown back,” the beta coos, playing with long, soapy strands of dark hair between his fingers.

Minho tends to a fussy baby, gently calming her as he laughs under his breath. Long hair to accommodate a pretty face, the beta has always liked to see and play with. Minho can’t simply forget.

Jonghyun’s lips press to Minho’s bare shoulder in a kiss.

“You miss our kisses, too?” Minho asks.

“Hmm,” Jonghyun sighs, and fingertips brush against a bottom beneath the water. “And I miss being inside you.”

Minho jumps a bit, splashing water. He forces laughs, hand over his shoulder flicking sprinkles at the beta. After what state the beta found him in recently, Minho doesn’t want those resurfacing emotions weighing him down. It can’t be good for either of them. “Don’t tease.”

Minho can’t see Jonghyun’s sincere expression, hidden behind him, beta’s eyes low.

As Minho tends to a noisy baby, gentle arms wrap around his waist beneath the soapy water, “You were too cute. You’ve grown up so much in a year, Ming.”

Minho laughs. Seems so long ago he laid with a beta while through cycles. His scent is already changing again, dreaded feeling of no control looming over the omega, but Jinki he will protect Minho. He always does.

“Is your alpha returning tonight?”

Jinki had been sent out on a big hunt; several days with a pack. He has been given more highly regarded missions lately, maybe because of his place in the village to look good, held high as an example of alphas migrating to this village. Minho comes to miss Jinki often. It is still an odd realization. He used to miss his parent like such. That’s been replaced with Jinki. Six months since the child’s birth, and Minho can’t believe he’s come this far— his mind changed so much. He truly loves an alpha.

Minho smiles, sincere and a little bashful, “I hope so.”

“Ah,” Jonghyun slaps playfully at Minho’s shoulder. “I never thought I would see the day you would be so smitten by an alpha.”

Minho’s head lowers a little more, hands too busy with a baby to counter the beta.

What is there to fight about, though. He is right.

Jonghyun sings Minho another song, voice still so pretty. His eyes close, thoughts with his mate being somewhere out there safe.

–

The night is warm; the flickering light of torches set amongst the dirt path guide steps through darkness.

Minho’s laughing at a story Jonghyun is telling about a beta in the village, Yoojin in her sling upon his back as they return home after a night of baths. A man stepping in front of them interrupts the tale. Minho has to look up at this alpha, gaze slow as he becomes too aware.

“I return home to find,” the familiar man peeks around Minho’s shoulder, “you birthed a disgusting rodent.”

The dark alpha takes a step closer as Minho takes a step back. Minho’s eyes lower as Jonghyun looks distressed, unsure what to do with such a large alpha while only a beta. His size and dominance is greatly outmatched.

A small grin spread across the alpha’s face, looking both up and down with arrogance. It’s soon clear to Minho the man won’t just walk away or let him pass; side-stepping each move the omega takes a direction in. He unties Yoojin, handing her off to Jonghyun. “Take her and go.”

Jonghyun is confused, unaware of their history. “But--”

“Stay with her. I’ll be fine, but you keep her safe.” Minho gives a gentle smile, though his heart is racing, feeling the jolt of fear. It seems to assure Jonghyun enough to take the child and go, wide eyes glancing up at the alpha as he slowly steps around, because Minho would be more distressed by her being harmed than anything. Jonghyun still holds his protectiveness of the omega through the child now.

Once Jonghyun is gone through the darkness, passing small homes surrounding the path. Minho looks back to the alpha.

“You are not mated, yet you walk the streets still?”

“I am mated.”

“Who?” the man’s eyes grow darker, prideful grin fading.

“The one whose seed I carried,” Minho’s eyes narrow, deep voice lowering, trying to look more powerful than he really is. “The one who gave me that female child.”

The alpha throws his head to the side, and there it’s obvious in the dim firelight the scar Jinki left on his face from the night he challenged the alpha for the omega. Minho rather not see this alpha around, not after what he had done with the alpha while mated to another. He doesn’t want Jinki to know of it. Minho heats with shame by the memory.

The alpha’s irritation visibly grows. The omega gains strength from thoughts of Jinki, standing his ground, though crippling fear nearly drives him to run and or beg mercy--for he is simply an omega.

The strike is so sudden Minho hasn’t the time to move. He’s backhanded, body nearly tossed aside with the force of an alpha’s strength. Ears ring and head throbs as he’s taken around the neck, backed up into a door that quickly opens, and he falls through, let go in a hard shove that takes him to the floor.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Minho shouts, hand touching his sore neck, watching with wide eyes as the alpha draws closer. A quick glance around proves the small home he fell into is vacant. Minho stands, lunging for the doorway, but he only runs into the alpha stepping in front of the omega, shoving him back until Minho falls against a bed.

A dark figure passes by the open door as the alpha crawls over Minho. He calls for their help, his strength not enough to overtake an alpha. The dark figure peers into the home, and the moonlight shines on them long enough to find it’s the elder, the one who he last saw during regular heat inspection, frightening Minho then. An ugly, voice speaks with an odd youthfulness again.

“Ah…the one who breeds females.”

“You can’t let him do this,” Minho presses at the alpha who glances at the elder. The elder knows the rules. If you challenge an alpha for their mate, it must be done properly, face to face. Minho isn’t mateless, he can’t be mounted by another alpha. There are strict rules. “I am mated.”

Old eyes crinkle in the dim light.

“Hmm…bring us children.”

The elder leans out the doorway, and with him he takes the creaking wood door, closing it. From the outside there’s a latching noise, the most horrifying of sounds. The outdoor latch to every home to lock in those in heat to protect, or anyone elders deemed trouble and in need of a punishment.

With sudden darkness, Minho is able to squeeze his thin body out from under the alpha, and he falls against the door, trying his hardest to open it. When it doesn’t budge, he bangs on the door, demanding, “Let me out! Let me out of here!”

As a small group of betas pass by outside, the elder shoos their curious looks, before putting out a bright torch near the home and walking off with a satisfied gaze upward.

Minho’s dragged tooth and nail back to the bed, falling into a table, knocking over candles and dishes amongst the struggle. Clothes are ripped and shredded away, and his struggle does nothing but amuse the alpha’s natural instinct. He tries to reach for a window, even though knowing the windows of homes are far too small for even his thin body to squeeze through.

The sweet gift still hanging from around Minho’s neck is destroyed, thrown in pieces to a shadowed corner of the home, and Minho nearly bursts into tears for that alone. How could anyone do that. It was a gift, just for him, by someone he cherishes.

The bed dips, blankets wrinkled up. As Minho’s squeezing thighs are forced apart, hand still pressing on his neck to keep him down, he asks in a choke, eyes watering, “Why…?”

He’s leaned heavy against, breath hot over his skin as a whisper falls near his ear. “You wanted me, don’t you remember? That night you looked at me while riding that cheating little alpha.”

Though in the beginnings of cycle, Minho’s not nearly wet enough yet, and it’s not his mate. Warm spit is dribbled and smeared. Minho’s not slick enough as he’s penetrated by a length much thicker and longer than a beta. His choking scream his muffled by a pressing palm to his mouth, eyes wide as he is forced to look into the shadowed face of his attacker.

“Your scent still calls to me,” the strange words are muttered with an inhale.

Deeper, the alpha pushes, until the warm head rubs the still tight muscle to the omega’s womb. Minho’s hips are taken up, grip firm, prying the tip into the inner ring, and Minho cries out, blunt nails clawing at the alpha.

A body convulses as the alpha reaches as deep as he can with jolting pushes, alpha hips squishing to the omega’s bare ass. The intrusion to his body leaves Minho unable to catch his breath, control of his movements lost. The pain and pressure is sharp, and thrusts begin slow, long and deep, forcibly stretching an unprepared hole.

“You’ve played,” he grunts, speeding up, as Minho’s face scrunches, “so hard to get, omega..”

It hurts, he’s afraid and no one comes to stop it. His eyes squeeze closed, body forced in a rough rocking against the bed, torn body smearing red. The alpha grunts and groans, thrusts to his own leisure, just like that, indulging in pleasure forcibly taking an omega’s body. It’s disgusting.

Long hair is flicked from Minho’s face, eyelids fluttering open. “You have…the strangest eyes,” is said with an impassive tone, hard to tell if mocking or adoring, but the alpha leans in with a long stare. Minho can’t care when he’s gargling on saliva, trying to breathe and swallow over the tight pressure on his neck. He blinks big pleading eyes up at the alpha, horrified he can’t stop what’s happening. “I want those eyes to look at me again--watch me now.”

As thrusts grow uneven, short and slapping, breaths heavier above him, Minho knows. He’s never had to beg anyone not to inside him, because it didn’t matter--but an alpha it matters, so much. Anything but that, please. Hand around his neck still, Minho barely gets out, “Not--not inside.”

The dark alpha leans close again, scar felt rough against Minho’s smooth cheek. “I will give you a seed. A male--an alpha, like you should rightfully bring our village, instead of rodents.”

Minho struggles again, as hard as he can; legs kicking, feet hitting the bed, fists trying to push the weight off him.

Anything but that.

Minho cries out, voice a strangled sob when the alpha’s thick, hot load pours into his body, pumping him full, carrying deep inside. Minho’s struggle fades. It’s too late.

There’s a hard sniff above him, a proud laugh. Minho’s head falls to the side once his neck is released, breathes deep but fight gone. He’s trapped inside a living nightmare.

How could this have happened.

After Minho’s rolled onto his front, legs bent beneath him, a hard tip threatens to push inside again, palms slapping red at both cheeks, causing him to try and crawl away at the yelping hurt of it, but the hand quickly presses at his head, keeping him down in place. He’s told as he’s slowly penetrated again, fingers gripping the bed and own voice slipping in a whimper. “You should have mated with me before--this would have come so much easier.”

Lips brush up his naked back, then teeth bite into a long neck, sinking deeply, and that’s when Minho feels he’s leaving his body. He shakes violently out of his control, eyes rolled back, hot and cold fraying every nerve in his body.

Something is changing from the inside out.

Shredded to pieces, like long sharp claws and wet fangs tear into the core of his very being, releasing him from a firm, content hold he had already been in to claim that core anew.

The alpha leans back, leaving a twisted mating mark over the one Jinki once made. Minho forgets how to suck air into him a long moment, choking in pained whines as the hot and cold battle for dominance.

Minho’s body is brutally bounced into the bed. The burning and pulsating of the mark leaves every part of his being, tangling against the mated claim already upon him. He knows that that overwhelming sensation means now. He gags on a sore sob and wet eyes open, but there’s nothing to see but darkness.

“Omega, open your body to me.”

Minho claws at sheets, tearing them until his fists are full of straw, and his head shakes, refusing the command, not wanting to mate. Regardless his will softens, his body memorizing the print of the alpha, to give and take in the deepest of pleasures and devotions.

Minho is taken up, arm around his waist, tight palm at his neck, keeping him on his knees as the alpha moves upward roughly, skin slapping loud, another hot load coming, and no amount of hands prying at the alpha will stop it, an omega’s strength is never enough. He was born never to be enough, always below so many others.

A long length grows thicker, stretching, Minho wider, knotting inside the womb, locking their bodies together as one. He cries out, eyelids flutter at the aching pain, body tearing, and blood dribbling. Fingers press between his parted lips, muffling his voice, pressing to his tongue. The omega’s hands drop around his middle, feeling the come and go of skin bulging there each thrust.

No one can separate them now.

Minho remembers why he feared alphas before; why he hated them so.

The night is spent like that, connected and taken from the bed, to the table, to the floor, pumped sickly full of seed. As he squirts in short strings within the alpha’s stroking palm, spilling over again, Minho is made to watch with humiliation, giving and receiving pleasure he doesn’t want.

“You spill so readily,” is said, hips gripped hard, forced to sit over the alpha’s lap, feeling the alpha’s thick length throb inside him as his body contracts around him. His head hangs heavy, weight taking him side to side with exhaustion. His skin is damp in sweat and seed, and when palms return to his hips to steady weight, Minho moans at the warm tingles down his spine at the mere touch of skin to skin. Toes curl and muscles spasm; it soothes the torn hurt at his backside.

Minho’s chin is tilted up, body pulled down by the neck, lips taken into a smashing kiss Minho breathes heavily against. He whimpering weakly but anger built behind it.

A small sensation, something at the back of his mind like a whisper, humbles Minho to want to do and give this alpha anything he wants--to bear his offspring and make him a happy mate. It beats louder and louder as skin is to skin--as the omega is consumed by the alpha’s presences.

Give. Give. Give. Happiness. Give.

Minho is violated by the urges he knows can’t possibly be his true desires.

Everything slowly blurs together and he passes out somewhere in the midst of all.

When Minho wakes, there’s sunlight, and the door to the small home is wide open, empty but for him waking on the floor of a trashed home. People pass by but pay no mind to him left naked, covered in alpha seed and blood.

Minho throws on some sort of clothing he finds left by whomever lived in the home usually, then he hurries home as quickly as he can, thighs running wet as alpha seed leaks from his body, abdomen bloated. His buckling legs barely getting him there, but he needs to make sure Yoojin is safe; young children of other alphas often taken away when an alpha wins a challenge to claim a mated omega.

Nothing was played by the rules last night though, no real challenge declared. What if more traditions were broken?

Finding the baby safe, that’s all that matters right now.

‘Mine, mine, mine’ pulses through Minho’s mind with the beat of aching muscles.

–

“What happened to you?”

Jonghyun is repeatedly trying to touch Minho, and all it does is hurt. He holds Yoojin in his arms, kissing the smiling baby, who has been unharmed. He has never been so thankful for anything in his life. Jonghyun stayed with her all night, protecting her.

The baby is okay. The baby is still his. The adrenaline, throbbing sense of ‘mine’ fades, leaving the omega in a different state, a numbing state.

Minho had returned home, falling into the house, looking hurriedly for the baby as the beta quickly dropped to his side to help him up, wide eyes horrified.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“It’s not important.”

“You smell like alpha seed, Ming. Your mate isn’t back. What happened?”

Minho refuses to answer, voice growing quieter, eyes only on his smiling child.

“Was it that alpha?”

“Do we have any herbal cream, something to heal cuts?” His pants are wet, spilled alpha seed swirling with dribbles of blood, and he wants to push and dig as much out as he can, not wanting it left inside his body.

“Ming, your neck is bruised…”

Minho brushes fingers over his long neck. It’s a little sore, but not as bad as his backside. As hair is brushed back by Minho’s moving ar, Jonghyun sees the mark, wide eyes knowing what it means, but his lips press, gaze narrowing.

“You think your alpha won’t notice?”

“It’s alright.”

Jonghyun takes Yoojin from Minho’s lap. His narrowed gaze is a threat, showing his beta dominance over an omega. The usually high tone of his voice deepens considerably as he speaks next, piercing through the omega. “Minho. Tell me where you were last night.”

“I don’t know--I don’t know what happened,” Minho shakes his head, hands lifted to look at them, skin still under his blunt nails, proving a fight took place, one he lost. “An elder locked me in a cabin with that alpha.”

“But you are mated.”

“He knew.”

“That’s against the rules, the law strictly says--”

“Does it matter?” Minho looks up with damp eyes, voice loud. “Do you realize how disgusting this--this place is? If I wasn’t mated I would only be used to breed, passed around like some animal. That’s all I was born for. Omegas just leave, they disappear-- my parent left me. Females are treated like they shouldn’t even exist,” he looks to his child, someone he loves dearly, a female. She will be taken away from him as she ages, he’s sure of it. “Why? Because of rules and tradition?”

Jonghyun looks taken aback.

“Aren’t you tired of it? Being pushed around?”

“Ming…”

Minho cries then, mumbling as he covered his face with shame. “Why, why, why…”

Jonghyun looks lost, not even sure what to say after that, but that doesn’t stop him from taking Minho into a gentle embrace.

–

Jonghyun is the softest Minho can ever recall during a bath. It’s the least playful bath they’ve ever had together. No one is smiling. The omega is still, only hissing or grunting as he’s washed clean. Yoojin floats in her basket, and that’s where Minho keeps his eyes, on her, or darting in a sudden fright to the noise of anyone entering the bathhouse, body tensing up only causing more hurt. Wet fingers absently touch his neck, not needing to see or be told what lays there.

The noise of any other strikes fear into Minho that the alpha will return for him. He’s been jumped, dragged to dark places for vile things, even first penetrated shortly after being confirmed an omega at his young age, but this-- this is the scariest one of all. It’s an alpha. And there has been a claim laid upon him where it should not be.

“What are we going to tell him…?” Jonghyun’s voice is nearly a whisper.

It’s hard to speak. A red, swollen face from dried tears is scrubbed once more. “I don’t know.”

The beta slowly drips more water over Minho’s body, and it feels so good to be washed clean, even if he’s aching still.

Minho wants to see--needs to see Jinki right now more than anything, yet he fears it at the same time.

“But we can’t tell him about the claim on me.”

“Ming..” Jonghyun’s widened eyes soften, and he glances away with some ounce of understanding. No matter how much the beta scrubs Minho’s neck at that marking, it won’t untwist to the state it used to be, nor will the puncture bruises fade.

Jonghyun takes Minho into a hug, wrapping arms around him from behind, body touching his through the warm water. It’s a comfort that slices through some of the numbed emotions Minho’s fallen into, not sure how to crawl back out.

“I’ll stay with you, Ming..”

The bathhouse falls silent but for Jonghyun’s soft voice humming a familiar tune. Minho can’t find it in him to join the sweet song.

–

Minho is since cleaned up, scrubbed in a bath and sores treated, before Jinki returns. The alpha steps into the home, looking tired, ready to explain his hunt was unexpectedly held longer than anticipated, but there’s no hiding Minho’s appearance. Bruises have darkened, fresh clothing not able to hide them all.

Jinki hurries over to Minho, falling to his knees in front of him. “What happened?”

Jonghyun is looked at accusingly, but Jinki’s expression soon softens, because they both want the same thing, so it doesn’t make sense he would harm Minho.

“An elder…he locked him up with an alpha,” Jonghyun says for Minho.

“Is this true?” Jinki’s voice is gentle, head leaning to try and find Minho’s face hidden behind long hair and lowered head. His fingers carefully touch the bruises of Minho’s skin. A knowing mark still lays over colored skin on the back of a long neck, but Minho hopes hair will keep it hidden. A mating claim--yet the mated alpha was never properly challenged. Though the omega feels little to nothing, his heart does thump a beat faster. Jinki can not know--not yet.

Jinki shakes, anger more frighteningly visible than Minho has ever seen it.

It makes nodding harder for Minho to do. Jinki is a good alpha, not the kind deserving of what Minho has done. Minho’s chest twists, suddenly knowing just how much he cares for Jinki now. It hurts so much, what shame he’s brought upon them. He doesn’t even want Jinki to have to lay his eyes on him.

Jinki’s strong grip tightens on Minho’s lap painfully so, voice no longer gentle. “Who, which one, who did this? I’ll kill them.”

Jonghyun holding the baby begins to worry more as Yoojin cries, and the wailing grows louder as Minho refuses to speak and Jinki continues asking questions.

“That one--the elder who touched you before?”

Minho doesn’t move.

“Minho, say something…”

Minho slowly looks up, side of his face obviously swollen from a strike, but big eyes in a distant gaze tears Jinki to the core.

“What good will hurting anyone else do?”

There’s the look, one Minho hasn’t seen in a long time, and it’s twisted even darker than ever before. An alpha’s expression of wanting to tear someone apart. Minho doesn’t think the look is fitting to an alpha such as Jinki. The bestial nature of all alphas.

Jinki growls, turning to Jonghyun, who is still trying to shush a crying baby. “Do you know who did this?”

Jonghyun shakes his head. “He won’t tell me.”

“Minho?”

Without a reply, Jinki is overcome by alpha instinct and misguided possessive rage. He takes hold of Minho in a grip he can’t break free of, head yanked to the side exposing his neck with an ignored protest. The alpha taking a close, long inhale at the omega’s neck, nose brushing skin. He leans back with a deep gaze, nose crinkled and jaw clenched. No amount of bathing could hide the scent of alpha seed so soon after the fact. 

The once smooth and sweet voice can’t control its tone; now a frightening growl of an animal. “That alpha-- I can smell him on you. He’s been inside of you. I will gut him like a mutt--I am going to kill him.”

The firm grip on the omega becomes too tight and painful. Minho lurches forward with a small cry. Jinki’s small eyes widen, lips parted in an apology that vocally escapes him. As fists loosen, Minho pulls free from them, something to say now.

“It doesn’t matter you’re the offspring of an elder from some other village,” Minho’s tongue stumbles, words mixing, making it harder to understand him, but he continues anyway. “They will kill you--they will, if you cause trouble for them.” Minho touches Jinki’s face, tilting it up, until eye contact is made for a long moment, and Jinki begins to settle, dirty face leaning into the omega’s warm touch. Minho is glad to see that soft expression back again, the handsome alpha he cherishes. He still can’t bear the thought of losing him.

“What would you have me do?” Jinki sounds so close to broken, failed in wanting to protect that innocence he spoke of.

“I want to leave here,” Minho speaks clearly now, struggling words fading. He sounds strong again. “I want to go back to your home.”

Jinki doesn’t look very pleased with that, what alpha would. But like Minho has thought, Jinki isn’t just any kind of alpha. The alpha submits to the omega’s request.

((TBC))


	3. part 3

It’s the winter for a young omega, one not even quite an adult, but one who has carried a birthright proudly nevertheless. This omega lives over the mountains, among a large village, with different circumstances.

A beta leans a cheek close to the omega’s nose, palm over his chest. “There’s barely a beat…” he looks up, eyes worried. The omega’s cheeks chubby in youth still, are swept, feeling the heat of a fever.

The medic sighs, gazing on the young omega that has fallen into sickness, like many villagers. But unlike most, this omega carries seed, belly large with prediction of a birth soon.

“There’s no choice.”

“But.. he still breathes.”

“It’s too faint. He’s not going to make it.”

The less experienced beta pulls away, head low in a nod.

Winds howl, blowing flurries of freezing snow outside. Walls creak eerily, betas glancing with concern. The procedure is carried out. As the blade sinks into warm skin, the young omega makes a noise, and as the blade drags quickly, burying deeper, the omega’s body jerks violently, breath a gasping choke and all eyes on his pale face twisting.

There is pause, the thought of making the wrong decision, but there is no going back; stop now and both lives will be lost. The elders won’t be pleased if the alpha’s seed is lost. The unmated omega is expendable.

Red runs through blankets, staining. Skin is pried at, torn, ripping open in blood and fluids, until the omega stills and a newborn is retrieved. The cord is cut and and a small, blue face swiped, fingers trying their best in clearing airways of the little one.

The long silences is worrisome. But as soon as gasping cries come, a sigh of relief is had.

“It’s a male,” bloody hands pass the infant over to the other beta. “Clean him.”

“He’s small..”

“He wasn’t ready to come out yet.”

Hand held below the omega's nose, there isn’t even a faint tickle of air anymore. The medic drapes a sheet over the dead, murmuring. “He will go to the burn pile with the other taken by sickness.”

“What do we call him..?”

The two look at the wailing newborn.

“The alpha will decide.”

\--

When Minho said he wants to leave, he doesn’t just mean the three of them. He means Jonghyun and the two small female children still left in the village. Jinki wants to argue against it, Minho can tell, but he does not.

Minho keeps his neck fully covered in the alpha’s presence.

“This village--is it really like you say? Will they be safe?” A female caring for the young asks, looking unsure of Minho’s claims of a better home for the children. He’s come under night to tell what sounds like crazed stories.

“It’s true. I saw it for myself,” Minho insists.

“Then.. I trust you,” she tells Minho, looking sickly thin as she passes the sleepy girls dressed up warmly into his care. The female looks like she might not last another season. He wishes he could bring more.

Trying to smile, Minho nods, “Thank you..”

“This omega is going to take you to a better place, alright? Don’t be afraid,” she caresses their cheeks, swiping tears from the youngest’s eyes. “This is for the better, understand?”

The young slowly nod.

Minho doesn’t want to rush farewells, but they must leave under nightfall. He hurries the young females along through the darkness to the stables.

No one is allowed to just leave a village of their own freewill but for alphas, those often moving to their mate’s villages. Females and omegas are especially not allowed to leave without elders permission, usually only done in trading or borrowing to other villages. They are valued for breeding, if nothing else, and make good trades.

This will be breaking rules. Minho doesn’t care, especially not after what an elder allowed to happen to him--they don’t deserve any part of his respect any longer. In a less brave part of himself, he doesn’t want to admit he wants to flee for the terror that still pulses through him. In this village, in his home, nothing can ever be the same again. It can’t just go back.

Jonghyun, though…

“You don’t have to come,” Minho says, as he finishes packing his saddlebags with the moonlight, only taking from his home what he can carry on horse. He never owned much, it’s not a struggle to choose what to take. “I know you will leave friends behind. I will understand if you stay.”

Jonghyun does look hesitant. He smiles though, waves it off, causing a growing smile from Minho’s lips. “Ah, and miss an adventure like this one?”

Minho laughs, pulling Jonghyun into a hug, unable to help himself. He’s relieved the beta will come, maybe a little selfish even. “You’re the best kind of friend.”

Jonghyun grows flustered, slapping at Minho’s back, pushing out of the hug. But when they part, Jonghyun gently traces the bruise of Minho’s cheek, then down a long neck wrapped in bandages to hide what is wanted to be unseen, eyes sad with regret. Minho pulls his cloak up around his neck higher, trying to smile, but it’s the weakest thing he can muster.

"The necklace, your gift was destroyed.."

"For you I can make a thousand of them."

Minho is taken by the beta's smile and generosity. He's been so kind since the day he saved Minho and nurtured his fear of betas back to health.

“We should go, before the sun rises,” Jinki says suddenly, bow and pack on his back, already on his horse. The small females are beside him on a smaller horse, saddled together with anxious expressions. Females aren't allowed to ride horses; it is understandable they would be unsure.

Jonghyun helps get Yoojin on Minho’s back, tied off safely in a sling, then the two are left trying to get a short Jonghyun on a horse, which is it’s own ordeal, grunts and pleas falling from each. The beta is nearly in tears once atop it, clinging to the animal. He looks worse than the females, and betas are allowed to ride horses in the village. It's a worrisome sight.

“It’s easy,” Minho assures, not mentioning that it’s really not. “You’ll be fine.”

Minho gives a slap to the horse and it takes off in a quicker trot than expected, Jonghyun nearly howling as it heads for the wooded path out of the village.

Jinki shakes his head, following after the beta to make sure he doesn’t cause too much noise. They want to leave without trouble after all.

Once Minho’s saddled, he guides the girls' horse with reins off in the other’s direction, quickly catching up. Minho doesn’t look back to a home that’s brought him more pain than happiness, and he hopes he never sees that elder or alpha again.

Really, as Minho hurts with winches sitting horseback as they leave, he still worries, that with his cycle being so close, maybe a seed of another alpha has been planted.

\--

Minho has grown used to travel now it seems, or when compared to Jonghyun he looks quite well off. The beta is more tolerant than most betas with the female children though, has always been good around the young. It makes Minho even more glad he decided to come, as his help will be needed. He hopes Jonghyun is happy.

The first night stopped for camp, Jinki yanks away the cream Jonghyun carries, wordlessly insisting he do the work instead of the beta. Minho is taken by the arm out of side, deeper into the woods. He’s nervous about it.

Minho undoes his pants, then bends over, long top tugged up and bracing himself against a tree. Along thighs and slightly bruised cheeks is dried blood and still leaking seed. Minho can’t see but he can feel it. “It’s.. it’s not so ba--”

Minho’s cut off with a stinging hiss as the ointment is applied with a little pressure. Riding a horse for several hours hasn’t been kind either. It’s all a little familiar, this moment with Jinki, but also worse than the first time. Minho wasn’t mated then, he wasn’t mounted by another alpha.

Thighs are rubbed by another hand, and it soothes Minho through the worrisome silence. The two haven’t spoken much since the decision to leave was made. Minho is unsure if it is for the better or not.

“Finished,” Jinki says, and nothing else.

It’s so quiet still between them, and Minho tries to think of something to say to slice the tension, but as he bends to pull up his pants, Minho is taken in a tight hold around his chest by both arms, dragged backwards from the tree and tripping over loose pants. He’s taken not far, to where there’s a clearing in the trees and the night sky cast bright light down upon them.

As a hand pushes long hair from the back of his neck, Minho gasps on a plea. “Don’t look!”

Minho’s struggle is futile, and in the brightness of the moon, Jinki can find where a mating claim laps over his own, twisting and distorting it ugly.

It’s then Minho can finally feel Jinki again, the sharp emotion that is clearly the alpha’s and not his own. It’s rage, it’s possessive instinct--it’s frightening to the omega.

“He laid claim upon you?” Jinki’s voice lowers in a hiss, “You didn’t tell me this.”

Minho didn’t because he was already so afraid--not of dying as if the possibility the alpha might lash out and end him for the shame could even be, but more terrified he would be left behind, again abandoned. He doesn’t want to be alone, no matter how much he tries to prop himself up as needing no one but himself.

When Jinki’s firm hold on Minho loosens, the omega falls forward to the ground on hands and knees in his urgent need to flee. He crawls back to the tree, turning around with his back pressed to it and pants still tangled at his ankles. Wide eyes blink up to find Jinki take a step or two towards him, and for as small an alpha he is, the fear is still put into an omega knowing it’s an angry alpha being faced.

“I was going to! I didn’t know how!”

Jinki comes forward, until he’s in front of Minho, omega realizing there’s nowhere else to go now. Then Jinki is crouching, lowered to Minho’s leave, face obscured by many shadows. Minho’s eyes squeeze closed as an aggressive growl is between them and Jinki’s palm slaps to the tree behind, right beside Minho’s head.

The omega muffles a whimper with pressed lips, fists in the dirt below and heart beating madly at his chest. Jinki’s nose brushes along Minho’s turned cheek, surely able to pick up the faintest fumes of the omega’s approaching cycle, and maybe still traces of the alpha before. The alpha’s breath is hot and Minho finds it hard to swallow.

When Minho opens his eyes, Jinki is leaned back, watching a stream of wet through the dirt of the forest floor. Minho follows Jinki’s gaze where it falls between Minho’s bare, spread legs. He pissed himself. Minho’s head lowers, taking in a deep, shaking breath.

Sincerely, Minho mumbles “I was going to tell you.. I was..”

Jinki sighs, softening considerably. He tugs Minho to his feet, dusting off the dirt and a leaf or two, before pants are pulled up again. Minho rubs absently at his neck that pulses in a painful burning sensation, gaze downward, overwhelmed.

Jinki takes Minho’s arm into his grip again, saying nothing, as he guides them back to camp.

That first night under blankets together, Jinki wordlessly kisses his face and neck still bruised. But even once they heal over, the claiming mark will remain still visible. Unlike usual, Jinki turns over after warm lips have touched hurting skin, leaving Minho to fall asleep alone. The bedding is left half-empty for hours that night.

\--

The second day, Jinki sits near a fire he prepares to make for camp, and Minho watches, sensing just the inklings of Jinki’s frustration, though his even expression hides it well. The omega finds it harder now, even when he closes his eyes and attempts to separate his own from Jinki’s--but he lacks clear understanding of the alpha’s moods, as if a dark cloud looms over it thickly.

It should be easy--it used to be quite easy-- but possibly it is Minho. He is the problem, as he isn’t sure what he feels himself now. It’s an empty sort of feeling, a void, much of nothing.

Another handful of tender dies out in a small puff as Jinki blows gently into it. Those broad alpha shoulders on a small frame stiffen, then slump, and the alpha crinkles his nose before he tries once more to light a fire.

It down on the omega now. He never did witness Jinki set up camp, like producing fire, in their travels together. It was betas or other alpha than himself. He recalls the hunt he was with Jinki, the frustration shown then, the small glimpse of it.

What sort of alpha is Jinki truly?

Minho hands Yoojin to Jonghyun, beta looking bewildered to be keeping an eye on small females and now a sleeping baby.

Minho quietly approaches, having not uttered a word towards Jinki since he discovered the marking on his neck. WIth Jinki saying nothing either, Minho reaches for the knife on the alpha’s belt. The omega's wrist is grabbed painfully tight. Minho whines with a wince and Jinki looks up with wide eyes that soften with curiosity. Why would an omega foolishly go for an alpha's weapon.

Jinki releases Minho's wrist, and Minho is allowed to slowly pull the knife into his own grip. The blade is simply held out in front of Jinki as Minho says, “Cut..”

The truth is out there now. There’s no sense in hiding the wrongful claim upon him. It can’t be undone now, not without someone’s death. The thought of losing Jinki is nearly crippling, but frighteningly, the thought of losing an alpha he knows only by dark eyes and rough hands, that trials red hot down his spine in dread. But why should he even care what happens to that alpha’s life?

Long, dark locks fall around Minho once again, hair cut messy and about the same as the last time Jinki had taken a blade to it. Strands tickle the ends of ears in the now short length, leaving a soft, pretty face with big eyes more visible. The change is nice, as if washing away the past a little more.

But over his neck lays a larger mark as the bruising fades. It’s dark, molding with the unique mark of Jinki’s, skin slightly textured to the touch. It’s not natural. The other claim still courses through Minho’s body without his consent. If Minho thought about it, neither had Jinki’s at the time, but he would rationalize it somehow; it would make sense, it would be right, somehow. It would be different--it would have to be different.

When Minho leaves camp for a piss, he goes in a awkward limp and the feeling of Jinki’s gaze on him, though he does not follow. He still finds blood in his pants, torn body slow to heal. The overwhelming fear of that night rushes back, a flash behind closed eyes, leaving him paralyzed against a tree.

Eye soon open wide and breaths shallow, taking in the surroundings of being in the present. Jinki calls him back to camp. Minho stands up tall, shoulders square, but a sigh falls shakey.

Sitting around the fire that night, Minho touches his new hair, baby on his lap, and he tries to keep it inside, not wanting to disturb the warm camp, but the numbing fades and it leaves him with tears spilling, voice a choking sob. He cries harder than he can remember in so long. Jonghyun moves beside him gently rubbing his back.

Jinki doesn’t move from his spot, head low and idly playing with a stick in the dirt. Minho cries louder, uncontrollably, hand covering his ashamed face, baby clinging to him in a tearful fit.

Jonghyun watches the unmoving alpha with narrowed eyes.

Minho's heart aches. Though he’s surrounded by precious people, he’s never felt so isolated from their warmth.

\--

Jinki is shaking off after a piss before going back to an after dark patrol, when he hears familiar footsteps that bear no threat. He waits for something to happen.

"Don't hurt Ming," Jonghyun says with a clear voice.

Jinki grins, then sighs. He slowly turns to face the small beta. "Are you threatening me, beta?"

Jonghyun nearly steps back, frightened suddenly facing an alpha he is essentially challenging. Instead, he tried to stand taller, gaze narrowing and eyes staying level with the alpha's. He repeats, "Don't hurt Ming."

Jinki’s head tilts slightly, grin growing and faint chin stubble standing out with the shortness of his black hair. Light of the moon and twinkling stars cast few shadows this night, causing the alpha's appearance to stand out. "Because you want to mount him?"

Jonghyun frowns, not liking what the alpha is right now. He thought Jinki was different from the rest. Maybe he was mistaken. He shakes his head, "Ming doesn't deserve--"

The beta is quickly silenced as he's gripped tightly by the neck of his clothing, yanked upward until feet are on tiptoes. The dark look in the alpha's small, piercing eyes nearly causes the beta to piss his pants. A low growl paralyses him.

"Do not threaten me, beta. Go back to camp and watch Minho and the child."

Jonghyun is thrown to the ground, only a sharp gasp of white breath in the cold air escaping parted lips. He actually scrambles to get up and away, eyes wide and short legs hurrying him back to crawl beneath covers near the warm fire. The noise causes Minho to stir awake.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, just had to piss. That horse is a pain in the ass."

Minho smiles faintly, nearly laughing at the beta, then be finds his bed still empty of his mate. Wide eyes look hurriedly around the camp, finding no sign of the alpha. Minho's head lowers. The look Jonghyun glances at is of sadness.

The beta hides under blankets.

\--

On the third and fourth day, Minho goes out with Jinki, even with the alpha telling him he should rest. Minho insists, taking off without direction, Jinki left to follow before slowing Minho down and taking up lead.

Large eyes droop with heavy, dark bags, as sleep is often interrupted in the night. Minho can barely sleep, let alone think properly.

The days to come, when it rains hard enough they stay extra days hiding, Minho learns more about using a bow than he ever thought he would, staying out near camp to fire it at a target. Jinki watches from behind, silent. The alpha witnesses Minho more easily agitated, muttering to himself each mistake, frowning often.

The night Minho goes out with Jinki in search of meat, it’s obvious the alpha wants to urge the omega back to camp. It’s Minho that’s tapped when Jinki spots prey. He points to rustling bushes and Minho follows soft footsteps closer, until the omega can see the target more clearly.

Minho fires off a spinning arrow, missing the moving target of a flightless bird, footing lost as long legs nearly buckle. His skin is damp, scent changing again. His focus is in and out the last two days.

Jinki quickly takes the bow, firing a shot off much more swiftly, taking the small animal down before it could run too far out of sight.

Palms slap at Minho’s head, eyes squeezed closed. “Ah..”

Jinki drags the kill back to where Minho still sits, omega’s head low and upset. A hand is offered out to him. 

“Careful, Ming..”

Minho looks up, eyes searching the alpha’s but he feels as if he’s looked right through. Minho takes Jinki’s hand.

At camp, Jonghyun is a beta who allows Minho to help him skin an animal, teaching him the skill. Jonghyun is openly grateful for the help. 

Minho’s first time is a foul job, one the beta laughs at, but he learns with practice. He comes away from it bloody and a mess, openly offering small forest animals what organs they don’t want to consume. A raccoon looks most grateful, snatching raw food with little hands, then hurrying back deep into the forest. Children laugh, happy to witness the givings.

\--

When Minho wakes, again to his mate not beside him in rest, nor around the camp. Minho fears the alpha has left him, back to the village in search of the alpha that has put a claim on him. If Jinki did that, Minho is sure he would never see him again.

Minho can’t standby with that horrifying thought. He’s up, moving the basket Yoojin sleeps in beside Jonghyun in his sleep still, then takes off away from camp, in search of his mate.

Minho finds Jinki’s horse still tied off with the others, so his heart settles, more sure Jinki couldn’t have gone far. Not back to the village to fight an alpha to the death.

Minho discovers Jinki stands far off from camp, likely in patrol. The woods seem calm, but the alpha still watches the forest as a light breeze whistling through the treetops, sky is bright with stars.

Minho’s presence is know before he’s actually beside Jinki, alpha senses picking his movements up, but he doesn’t turn back, he doesn’t even look at Minho.

He’s been wondering it a while now, so Minho tries to find the strength to say it. “When we reach your village, do you want to leave?”

Jinki looks to Minho finally, head tilted, expression neutral. “Leave?”

Minho is aware some alphas tire of their mate, or simply want a new one, and rid themselves of him by death, or more commonly by sending them to elders where they likely end up underground. He isn’t sure what the laws say for what has happened in his circumstance, other than when a mated omega willfully lays with an alpha not his mate, and it isn’t a pleasant one. Rules were broken that night though.

“Will you leave me,” his hand brushes his neck, where a claim still lays and will always lay until a proper challenge is made and one alpha dies. It weakens Jinki’s mated claim already upon Minho. “I won’t be your mate if you don’t want me to be, I’ll--,” Minho looks away, because he would be lying if the thought of being unmated to Jinki didn’t scare him to death, what a village would do with what’s left of him, or how he wouldn't have the privilege to see Yoojin. “I’ll go into elders’ care.”

But if it means Jinki safe from dueling another alpha, Minho will part from him. It his not right to ask for Jinki’s life over his own. Minho still churns with a desire to protect this person with all he has, even if he won’t look at Minho anymore.

Surprised, Minho is suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, feeling the alpha’s face bury in his shoulder. He blinks wide eyes, having not heard the alpha’s voice so gentle since before leaving home; the sweet tone most engraved on the omega.

“I won’t leave you, Minho.”

His head is touched, fingers through hair, before Jinki pulls back with a faint smile. “Go back to and rest.”

Minho nods, confused, though relieved by Jinki’s soft mood and genuine heart. The alpha has not changed. 

The omega returns to camp, climbing beneath covers, not sure why Jinki has been acting the way he has if he has no intention of leaving. His fingers rub the rough patch of skin over his neck, lips bitten. Why is reassurance fleeting?

The next night, an arm is wrapped around Minho as he settles for sleep. That night he stays warm next to his mate.

\--

It’s the spring of a child’s sixth year. He’s small, nor very coordinated, but he often wears a bright smile for many faces he passes by. Jinki was the name given to him, at least it’s what all the beta kind who have watched him and raised him have called him by.

Their voices sound in his ears, the scolding tone which they call him that name by when he runs through the child dorms in fun.

His omega parent, Jinki doesn’t know him. When he’s asked, no one tells the child where he is. “It does not matter. I will take care of you,” every beta tells the child. But Jinki is just one of many children in need of care. True nurturing he has not known.

Jinki does know his alpha parent, though. He’s an elder, and Jinki understands that’s important and by that makes him important, but he’s unsure what that importance brings him.

That paret stands in front of him now, face still showing youth in beard holding some black among the gray, matching the offspring’s dark head of hair. Jinki looks up at his tall, broad figure, overwhelmed at the sight. A smile spreads across chubby cheeks, nonetheless.

He wants to do something for his parent, the only one he has, so Jinki hussles to the wild flowers nearby, plucking one, then hurrying back. He holds it out, smile even wider.

The elder reaches out for it, taking what is offered him, and patting Jinki on the head gently. Jinki thinks he almost sees a smile. Almost. It warms every part of him.

When the elder leaves, pretty robes tucked behind him, Jinki watches with a wave that goes unseen.

Soon, a bright smile falls, small eyes wide, watching the hand holding his gift drop the flower to the ground and his parent turn a corner, leaving it forgotten.

Jinki, still a young child, comes to understand what rejection means.

\--

The sun is high, weather growing colder as mountains draw nearer. This time it’s Minho who hangs back with worry over someone.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, great, really good,” Jonghyun says, looking stressed as he clings to the reins of his horse, staring foreword only.

Minho raises a brow, shorter hair blowing heavily about in the wind. “You don’t look so good..”

“I love horses,” Jonghyun forces a laugh, gently petting the animal. The horse shakes its head, steps a near trot. Jonghyun nearly screams.

Minho grabs for the reins, steadying the horse for Jonghyun with a smile. Jonghyun looks relieved. Minho hides a grinning laugh behind his hand. It’s quite interesting to find how far his own skill in riding a horse has come, and finding surely what he nearly looked like on horseback when he first set out with Jinki all those months ago.

Ahead of the two are giggling girls on their horse, getting the hang of it more readily than the beta. One holds tight to the other controlling the reins of the smallest horse. 

Jinki is beside the females, calmly telling them to be careful. There’s no malice in his expression. He doesn’t look to the girls with disgust just for being born female. It’s a soft look, even if he barely speaks to them. Possibly he understands them a little bit more having a seed of his own like them.

Minho lowers his head with a hidden smile, heart thumping his chest in a warmth all its own watching this alpha. Such a sensation feels as new and fresh as ever.

Minho watches Jinki leading their pack to safety.

\--

Children cheer from the riverbank, older of the two holding the baby in gentle, little arms. Jinki’s eyes scanning the river, alpha senses a little more keen, but today isn’t about the alpha.

Camped near a river, Jonghyun is teaching Minho a skill betas are often in charge of. Jonghyun teaches an omega how to fish. Without a net, the skill is a little more tricky. The beta seat a trap for the fish, luring them into shallow water where a few can be whisked out of the river. He holds a flailing fish in his grip, tossing it to land, near the girls who squeal and watch it flop about.

“Your turn.”

Minho has tried, but long arms and trembling hands keep missing the mark. He’s worried, as an omega, he just can’t take up the skill. It’s not his place.

As the fish swim around in cold water below, Minho watches carefully, and on land Jinki’s gaze narrows, never leaving the omega. With a quick action, Minho strikes, hand diving in, fist catching a slippery tail in a grip. He yanks it from the water, big eyes wide, water splashing everywhere. “Oh-hoho!” he laughs in shock.

Children cheer and Jinki gives a small grin.

Minho stares in disbelief. He did it.

Skin itching, sweat from effort growing thicker, Minho doesn’t feel so well, hasn’t in days. It’s sudden when he slips, whole body falling into the icy water, fish released and lost in a splash to the river.

“Ming!”

Jinki hurries out, only wading in halfway, as Jonghyun quickly tugs Minho up and out of the water. The omega chokes, coughing, face soaked, clothes dripping.

Minho is taken to sit wrapped naked in a blanket near the crackling fire, clothes hung up to dry. A baby plays with his bare ankle, and Minho smiles, because even if he feels awfully weak, even if it got away, he caught a fish of his own.

That night the group eats fish.

\--

Jonghyun has just about had it with all the traveling. If he didn’t care about Minho so much he would be long gone. He’s not sure where to, out here in the middle of nowhere, but he would be done. His hair still hurts from trying to help the young females from their horse and being used as a stepping stool.

But the honest truth is he loves Minho more than anything, so he will stay.

“Keep up,” the alpha says, tone still quite soft for his kind.

Jonghyun trips over rocks he can’t see because his arms are full of sticks. Jinki just picks them up and drops them into the beta’s short arms. He doesn’t mean to lag behind as the two collect firewood for the camp with night steadily approaching.

“I can’t see,” Jonghyun grumbles.

The beta nearly shouts when he looks up to find the alpha right in front of him suddenly. He tilts his head up until small eyes are looking right at him. He grows nervous. This alpha still does that to him, in a manner unusual than most alphas. Jonghyun takes a step back, assuming he’s in the alpha’s way, but Jinki follows.

“Eh..”

“You’re quite a small beta.”

Jonghyun knows. He’s been teased for it all his life, but what does it matter now. He swallows hard, watching how the setting sun settles the light peering through the trees in all the right places over the alpha’s firm figure. He steps back again, and again, every step Jinki following, alpha’s head side to side with a gaze intense, until Jonghyun is bumping into a rough tree.

“Um..”

Jonghyun watches sharp features soften into a handsome grin, then out of the corner of his eye he’s alerted to the light bouncing off a sharp knife. The beta’s eyes widen. He was brought out here to be gutted, wasn’t he? Jonghyun wants to scream for help but it’s too late, the blade thrusts forward. Jonghyun’s eyes close and arms full of firewood drop the pile to the ground

A deep breath. He’s still alive. Nothing seems to hurt. One eye peeks open, then the other, to find the alpha bent over him. With another deep inhale, Jinki’s scent takes over Jonghyun’s senses a moment, and the warm breath against his skin feels so good. He wonders why he’s not dead, and why the alpha is looking him in the eyes without a grin.

A heart beats faster. Desire for something thickens in a hazy mist.

Something with scales hits Jonghyun’s face. He turns to find the tail of the biggest snake he’s ever seen, and glancing up Jinki’s knife has it pinned to the tree near its large head. Jonghyun ducks out of the way of the flailing tail, stumbling over the sticks he had dropped, frightened by the unusual size. He stares with an opened mouth, sure he’s seeing a true monster of the woods stories talk about.

Jinki leans up, tugging his knife from the tree and looking to the beta as the snake falls to the wooded ground. “You should be careful out here when you’re that size.” Eyes slowly drag up and down Jonghyun’s small figure, then he’s sheathing his knife and bending to pick up the mess the beta made of their supply.

Jonghyun is still stunned to silence as the alpha drops the pile of sticks back into his arms.

This adventure, as the beta joked before, might be more than he ever imagined it could be.

\--

Minho sits naked at the lake’s edge, drying off while dressing a noisy baby. She’s not nearly as loud as the females still bathing in the lake, or Jonghyun jumping off large rocks and splashing into the water, making the young females giggle even louder.

Minho watches with a smile as the beta plays with the girls, flicking water at each other or picking one up to toss her in a game.

Yoojin is drooling on a small stick before Minho even knows it. He pulls it away with a sigh, glancing to the tree hanging the baby’s diapers up to dry after a proper washing. Minho hadn’t been prepared for how much work a long travel is with a baby. He thought it was rough enough taking up the journey while pregnant. He misses the animal milk to feed her and having clean clothing more readily available.

Jinki settles beside Minho, already clean and clothed. He flicks wet hair at the omega, giving a short laugh. Minho frowns, but it breaks into a smile. A palm touches his neck, trying to hide the twisted mated mark, making it more obvious as to what he is trying to do. The alpha doesn’t comment on it.

“You should dress and sit at the fire,” Jinki’s fingers brush his skin, feeling the signs of the chill in the air. The touches to his body are still hesitant, unlike how they used to be. Minho feels the urge to move away, unsure why.

“I will, I just want to enjoy this a little bit longer.” Minho is next yanking a rock covered in drool from Yoojin’s tiny grip.

Minho takes in the beauty of the lake and clean smell of water, because the cold mountains were coming next and that means none of this. Jinki's nose crinkles, taking in Minho's scent that's changing. He's up and gone before anything else could be said. Minho watches him leave towards the camp.

Jonghyun pulls the girls out once he finds them shivering. They try to deny it, wanting to play longer. Minho is handed the children, beta stomping off in annoyance, though Minho can see through it. His heart is softening towards the young females.

Minho helps them dry and dress, hurrying them to the fire to get warm.

\--

It’s the summer of Jinki’s ninth year. His growth is still slow and expectations of his birthright are now of an omega. Daily lessons, with all the children of the village, prepare him for this fact.

Jinki slaps water in the warm bath, smile wide, until his companion urges him to stop, head knocked gently atop wet hair.

“Jinks, I'm trying to bathe around here, huh?”

Jinki's eyes lower, a faint flush on his chubby cheeks being addressed by that name. The young beta beside him has given him a special name. It came with being befriended by this older child. Jinki doesn't mind it, not at all.

A companion, one that seeks out Jinki not to ridicule him for his expected birthright while being the elite seed of an elder, is refreshing and fills the void of a relationship he's been in need of. Something he's yearned for every single day. 

As an elder’s offspring he’s aware of half-bloods, but all of one are of older years, and mostly alpha kind who make their elder parent proud. It’s a heavy weight for Jinki’s small shoulders to bear alone. Jinki is one of the last offspring before his alpha parent was given the guardianship of the village, sitting respected among other elders. To find an offspring a likely omega is a dark blot on his image, looking weak in his older age before breeding was no longer for him to do. Breeding is left for the youthful alpha of a village.

“Jungsoo,” Jinki whines the betas name, leaning his chin on his shoulder. “What's it like being a beta?”

Focused on washing his taller and broader figure, the beta snorts with a small grin. “Work. Lots of work. I actually miss going to lessons.”

Jinki's eyes twinkle as Jungsoo turns his way, beta’s button nose pink behind steam. An expected birthright of merely an omega, because Jinki is smaller for his age, has the youth curious about those above him.

Jungsoo flicks long strands of damp hair from Jinki's eyes, small smile fading. Jinki still leans against the beta, enjoying his warmth and positive energy. It's unexpected, when the beta moves forward, mouth pecking quickly to Jinki's.

Eyes wide, Jinki pulls back, lips touched. It's the first time another's mouth has touched his own like that. Jungsoo turns away, laughter nervous.

“Sorry. You looked cute just now..” the beta mutters, going back to cleaning himself.

Jinki chews full lips in a habit he can't break, eyes lowered. Inside he swells with the warmest sensation he's ever felt. Words can't explain it if he tried.

Jinki soon splashes in the water again, full of laughter, until the young beta whines in dismay.

It's not so hard, carrying on living through every day, with someone at Jinki's side.

\--

It’s obvious the way Jonghyun side-eyes Minho he can smell him. Minho reeks of his scent by now. Pants are wet, clothing damp from heavy sweats and large, dark eyes dilated. Minho’s resolve to fight it off is barely there this time. He’s exhausted in more ways than one.

Children sleep near the warm fire after a hard day's travel, lasting longer than expected due to the group taking another way as soon as Jinki ordered it so without much explanation other than it was dangerous. 

Jinki is out, still scouting with it too dark to hunt for food this night. Minho can’t stand it anymore. It’s foolishness. It’s happiness. First time he’s so happy to feel something take him over. Surely he isn’t carrying another alpha’s seed. Tears would spill if he were himself.

Minho crawls onto Jonghyun’s lap, instinct wanting him on anything, right now, but heart easily drawn to the beta. They have their own personal history. Minho rocks hips, hands through Jonghyun’s hair, tilting his head up, gaze lidded and clouded but a small smile across his face. It’s been so long since their last.

“Ming-- Ming.. wait..” Jonghyun tries to reason, but he should know better. There’s a hesitation there now, one Minho like this doesn’t think he likes. He wants to be touched all over, like before. Cared for. The building burn throughout his body causes a hurt to already begin, and if he doesn’t appease it, the hurt will grow too intense. A swollen chest rubs fabric, dragging a long groan out of him.

"Jonghyunnie," Minho calls in his own special name for the beta, one usually only slipping off his tongue during cycles they spent together. Jonghyun stares with parted lips.

Minho kisses Jonghyun’s mouth, then his cheek, then his jaw, fingers sweeping through hair. He’s delighted when hands finally touch him, cupping his backside, feeling the wetness.

Minho kisses all along Jonghyun's face, muttering, needing to sooth a growing ache, “I want you inside me..”

The grip on his ass tightens and Jonghyun’s voice cracks in a hard breath. Minho can feel it, it’s beginning to dig at his thigh. The beta is getting hard.

Minho sits up, hand reaching to push beneath the beta’s pants, taking a grip full.

“Ming-- I-- wait.”

“I love you,” Minho says, and he means it--as much as the words are understood to him. Likely a part of his heart will always belong to Jonghyun. If this is how he expresses love towards Jinki, maybe he could do the same for Jonghyun. It makes sense somehow, as heat twists his thoughts and logic.

The words cause the beta to freeze up, time standing still a long moment.

“I.. I love you, too.” Minho’s shoulder is nuzzled adoringly, then they meet in a mutual kiss, pressing rough, noses swiping. It’s been so long since he’s heard that from the beta. It’s an old rush he’s missed terribly. Hearing those words repeated has the omega's heart fluttering beneath the feral heat.

Jonghyun settles at that, any struggle given in. Minho loosens the strings of his top, beta helping as they hurry, and then Jonghyun's mouth his on his bare neck and shoulder, lowering and taking the edge off the ache in Minho's body. He smiles and moans through bitten lips, feeling comfortably good, here and now. A giggled laugh slips as Jonghyun's lips brush his swollen chest and hands palm at his backside, fingertips digging with urgency. The omega feels every bit wanted, and it's a primal thrill.

Jonghyun mutters, mouth sucking and nose inhaling a scent that can easily do away with his mind as much as an omega. "You still have perky tits like this.."

Minho snorts, not an shamed bone in his body right now. Instead, he reaches behind to cup Jonghyun's hands on him, moving with them.

Jonghyun allows Minho to free him of his pants and kneel over, lips barely touching the warm tip. The beta cringes a bit as Minho's tongue runs the head's tip, no foreskin found, and the omega has nearly forgotten as alphas have foreskin while betas are cut of it, taken by the elders. It's caused this beta great deals of pain in the past. Minho gives a wet lick regardless, then takes the pulsing length into his mouth, slow. He takes it all, reaching down his tight throat, nose smashing into hairs and skin. The beta gasps, unaware Minho could do any such thing now. Practice on an alpha’s size made work of a beta's naturally smaller size simple.

Minho pulls back, then forward again, and he continues, as the length swells in his mouth, twitching, beginning to leak. He wants it inside him so badly. Anything inside, to relieve the ache. He also wants all Jonghyun's kisses, be taken back to times they rolled around naked beneath blankets happily.

There’s footsteps nearby, then a sudden whimpering jolt above as Jonghyun releases into his throat unexpectedly. Minho pulls off, stringing hot fluids, lips red and gaze looking up to find the alpha back. His mate.

Jonghyun is stiff, eyes wide. You don’t touch an alpha’s mate.

Minho is the one pulled up and dragged away, though, stumbling through the forest brush, coughing up still, not sure where he’s being taken, but hoping it’s going to involve more dick. He gives a bubbling giggle and swipes his wet chin, grinning lips bitten with glee. He waves at the beta for some reason.

“Stay here,” Jinki says, tone sharp, pulling the omega away like a small pup in trouble. “Watch the child.”

Jonghyun looks to the baby still asleep in her basket, heart racing.

\--

Minho is shoved roughly against a tree, and normally he would be staring with wide eyes, worried. Minho doesn’t care now, still staring with a lidded gaze and dilated pupils, as the alpha’s brows narrow, and the hard expression only makes Minho want him more. Strongest alpha means best seed, that’s what instinct says.

Minho barely notices how a small camp has been set to where he’s been dragged to. A fire sits nearby, allowing him to see in the darkness. Jinki had set up a separate camp already, knowing.

“You are my mate,” Jinki says in a low growl of a voice. His gaze is dark, nose swiped by the back of his hand due to the alluring scent that is hard to not give in to. The obvious sight of it only makes the omega’s insides burn hotter, body wetter. “I will take care of you.”

Minho smiles, fingers rubbing puffy lips with the taste of Jonghyun still on his tongue, then he laughs loudly. Nothing is particularly funny, his mind is just too gone to string sense together right now, but the back of his mind it frightened, scared finding that look on Jinki’s face, again the expression on alphas all the same. He’s afraid suddenly to be in this primal state. The last time he saw such a look on an alpha Minho was horribly hurt, and that old hatred for alphas is called back on. But fear is fleeting as cycle leaves those thoughts unclear, and the more dominant an alpha wanting to mount him the better.

He looks side to side, back of his mind wanting to hide with Jonghyun how he used to, away from frightening alphas. The pressure on Minho that nearly hurts lets up. He suddenly grips Jinki, spinning them around, primary instinct not going anywhere. He stays.

Minho is given the illusion he’s able to pin an alpha to a tree and keep him there. He’s delirious in heat. hitting it’s fullest, mind clouded, but emotion is piercing through some of that.

Minho nibbles at a cold ear, tugging on it until the alpha makes a cute noise. Lips touch roughly to Jinki’s mouth, kissing. Soon, pressing deeper until he can suck on the alpha’s tongue, hands touching and roaming all over the man’s firm body, dipping around and gripping subtly, toned muscle. He forces the taste of Jonghyun into Jinki’s mouth, as a show of dominance.

Minho is fooled for a moment maybe he’s actually an alpha, and this is what it feels like, yanking someone’s control away from them without consideration. What do you have to consider over yourself and your needs while everyone is below you. Take--and take some more-- that’s what power is.

Jinki grunts, bottom lip tugged by Minho’s small teeth, and hands run over hips that curve more like an omega than Minho's own narrow build, and he understands again Jinki's past thought to be an omega. The gods are sometimes cruel.

The real omega make quick work of strings to the alpha’s pants. They drop, finding his mate already hard, size a contrast to that of minutes before with the beta, a welcomed one. His tongue runs up Jinki’s jaw, enjoying the scruff of stubble beneath his tongue.

Minho strokes his fist and quickly kneels to drag his tongue over it in long wipes, other palm squeezing firm thighs, sneaking around to grope a firm ass. He wants to experience every inch of the alpha. Jinki makes a long, breathy noise. His face presses to warm thighs, nose brushing against the curls of coarse hairs, and all he can do is take in the alpha’s scent that twists Minho’s impaired mind to the edge. His chapped lips and cheek wetten as he rubs against the hard length with his face back and forth. It feels so perfect. He wants to take it all in, choke on such long thickness twitching warm in his mouth.

Minho’s dizzied as the illusion of his strength is broken; pulled up and back pressed into the tree. He’s quickly undressed the rest of the way, clothes fallen to the forest floor, and though there’s a chill in the air, Minho’s pulsing hot body can’t notice.

Minho is quickly reminded he isn’t an alpha at all. The real alpha gives way to the overpowering scent, mounting an omega any way pleased by instinctual dominance.

Jinki’s fingers run between legs, slipping on the omega’s leaking scent, dripping all over. A long leg is lifted, bent at the knee, then a hot tip rubs slowly between cheeks, smearing fluids together. It continues like that, even presses against him, as if to push in, but then backs away again. Minho digs his bare back into the tree, hips trying to wiggle. He needs it so badly he begs for it in choked breaths, hands gripping the back of Jinki's neck. He pleas, knowing nothing else will satisfy him.

"You sound so amazing when you beg for me." There's a deep, arrogant laugh for an alpha as small as Jinki.

Minho’s eyes roll back as he’s slowly penetrated by the alpha’s size. His body can never quite get used to that first entrance. It hurts a little more than it should, due to tears still healing from being brutally mounted outside of a fullest point of cycle. But heat numbs most of his reception to pain for good reason. Moments like this. A loud gasp escapes parted lips.

Jinki breathes in a near whine, how tight it is. Minho’s hands fall away from Jinki, fingers digging into the bark of the tree, air caught in his throat. Long limbs quivers a long moment.

“You feel--” Jinki pulls out, then slips back in faster, hilt deep. Minho’s breath escapes him, muscles contracting uncontrollably. A deep grunting sigh is between them, “--so good inside.. always so good..”

Thrusts are slow, until Minho drives his hips down, demanding with his voice, words incoherent, that he wants it faster. Jinki bends Minho’s leg a little more, hips moving faster. Minho clings to the fabric of Jinki’s top, noises slipping parted lips loudly. Minho’s head is tugged to the side by a fist full of hair, neck licked up to his jaw, reminding where the real dominance lies; it’s a laugh to think he really had any.

The alpha moves with a purpose, rough, angry, upset. It’s almost too much for Minho’s body to withstand. He cries out in broken sounds, long fingers clawing.

Jinki dips and tilts his head, taking a sensitive breast into his mouth, sucking then nipping down on him hard enough Minho chokes on a scream, body taken in an intense rush. His fingers tangle in Jinki's short strands, mouth open but no full words to give. The extra touch of slight stubble against his chest drives the omega further from the person he claims to be.

The alpha’s first load fills Minho like that, hot and pumping thoroughly. When the alpha slows, Minho’s forehead falls to Jinki’s, eyes barely open, breathing hard as he demands something he wouldn't outside of cycle. “More.. mm- more, give me your seed- all of it.” He takes Jinki’s plump lips into another biting kiss.

Minho’s soon pressed back into the tree, other leg lifted from the ground, alpha pressing his weight between himself and the tree, roughly spreading legs wide at the thighs and sliding the omega onto him slowly. Seed dribbles out as he’s stretched further, and the alpha buries deeper inside, ballbag rubbing skin, just where Minho wants it all and needs it most.

Jinki's nose digs at Minho's bare shoulder, no restriction with heavily inhaling the scent of omega in heat, where it can draw some alpha to pure madness.

It’s quickly fast motions again, bounced against rough bark in a hard pounding that reaches the womb’s sensitive entrance, causes eyes to twist shut as grunts meet his whines. But then it slows, and Minho can breath, mind clear enough he realizes this is the first time he’s been with Jinki since that other alpha.

Minho whimpers, nose brushing Jinki’s. The cycle wants nothing more than to be mounted and filled full, but the back of Minho’s mind wants to express how much Jinki means to him. He’s not sure what to do, but as he fists Jinki’s top, feet curling in the air and body thrust up into, Minho gasps, cracking tone less aggressive, speaking against Jinki's lips like he isn’t in full cycle, “Stay--stay inside me."

Everything stops.

“Ming,” is kissed to his cheek, breath hot and voice gently smooth once more in the way that is assurance the omega is safe.

Minho holds tight to Jinki as the alpha pulls them away from the tree. He’s laid on his back to a blanket over the forest floor next to the bright fire. Jinki settles between his legs, moving slow as they kiss, tip rubbing hot at the loosened ring of muscle inside. Easily, the alpha presses into the womb, head fully enclosed, and it comes, the thickening sensation inside, hurting only a moment's time.

They lock together. His short words were understood, and the omega had never known what a knot was until his mate, but like this he loves it, feeling completely owned by an alpha with the overriding desire to breed. Minho squeezes with thighs, tangling legs around Jinki’s waist, head rolling side to side, as kisses are placed over his long neck, sweet- too slow, too tender for right now.

Knowing Jinki can’t simply leave, the omega can’t be pulled from him and taken away, Minho’s cycle takes forefront again, pushing on Jinki, pulling hair, biting into his neck as a claim that really means nothing by a mere omega, but it feels good to do. He pushes until Jinki’s laid back and he’s atop, riding the alpha in short bounces, fingers scraping down the alpha’s body in red marks that will heal much quicker than Minho's body.

Jinki now feels more placate, knotted, muscles relaxed against Minho’s pulsing tight ones. The two feel as if meeting on more equal terms in this moment.

Jinki touches the omega's swollen chest, pressing and rubbing, causing Minho’s body to clench. Jinki leans up, teeth scraping sensitive skin, hands palming the omega's ass, and Minho falters, until he orgasms, spilling small strings of fluid between them. Everything stills for a moment, his head lowered, short fingers soft through his cut hair.

Minho deliriously rambles about his mate’s seed again, voice a whiny sob of a sound, pleading, “Fill me..” until every inch of him is always claimed by this alpha- only him.

Minho rocks once more, slow, until hands at his hips help move him a little faster. He takes up those hands, intertwining fingers, pressing hands to the ground above Jinki’s head as he leans in closer. Jinki looks up at Minho like he’s the only thing that matters in the world, expression softened again. Not a frightening alpha, not in the slightest.

There’s a sharp, invasive sense of guilt suddenly, still so terribly sorry for what he had done with the other alpha, feeling that he really is to blame for any of it. Minho is so sorry, and it repeats in the back of his mind where his true self is so tired and worn down, thumping with his wild heartbeat. His eyes water, until a tear or two drips, falling to the alpha’s warm skin. His voice sniffles as his hips still roll. The grip of their palms touching, fingers together, it tightens, holding Minho.

Soon, Minho is given another plentiful load, and it jolts him a moment, until his head falls again. Long lashes drip damply still, but lips are licked and a mouth bitten as his gaze is hungrily on Jinki still. Cheeks are spread by a rough grip, and Minho wiggles hips, feeling the warmth of the seed through his body, as well as a pulsing length twitch inside him.

It’s not nearly enough, not yet. He wants every part of that other alpha erased from him forever.

Minho is turned around, back to Jinki’s front, whole body convulsing at the twist of it, seed left seeping out of his stretched hole. Jinki takes Minho back with him laying to the wrinkled blanket, his thighs are spread apart, hooked behind Jinki’s bent knees. Minho’s spread out like that, thrust up into in slow rocks, then a steady string of slapping hips, pounding his cracking voice right out of him.

His head falls back over Jinki’s shoulder, hands clutching the blanket or flailing to grasp anything as the intense pounding takes his mind far away. He smiles, eyelids fluttering and eyes rolling with vision lost to a world upside down in more ways than one.

Jinki’s hands move over his chest and hips, not yet tiring. He works Minho over, eventually rubbing the small and thin length fitting swollen in his hand, until Minho squirts, hot fluids landing hot on his chest and face. Minho can’t even form a proper word, functioning lost. Jinki rolls them to their sides, slower while Minho can’t demand anything more. A leg and arm twitch in short spasms out of his control, lidded gaze trapped in a dancing fire.

It's slow, only nibbles at his ear and and firm presses to his hips and puffy chest. Jinki sits up with Minho's dead weight against him, slowly swiveling Minho around to face him. The omega whines and whimpers at the tight rubbing inside, but lips are on his, soothing the hurt.

Minho falls back with Jinki, and he idly touches his soiled face as the alpha bends his slender legs up and back, until his backside lifts from the blanket and knees are near his shoulders. A giggling breath escapes Minho's throat as Jinki settles on his knees, thick thighs enclose on either side of Minho's body, trapping legs upward. He twists feet in the air, feeling fluid leak down his back suddenly.

Jinki inhales again from Minho's neck, hands on both sides of the omega's small head, fingers digging raw into dirt just outside the blanket. Then he moves in their folded over position with purpose, pressed together and reaching as deeply as possible now, until ballsack slaps at wet skin, omega’s abdomen slightly bulging from the inside out each thrust.

Minho's toes curl and face scrunch, but there is eye contact made and held throughout. If alpha don't take omega from behind, then the current position is favored, more insured to impregnate an omega, able to see the expression as there is complete submission towards the alphas' asserted dominance and full girth. It reaches deep, further into the womb, pressing and rubbing where no beta can reach, and the sensation is enslaving, subconscious need for the touch of a knot in those places even while heat cycle has past the omega's system.

It’s not long before the omega is filled again by the alpha, feeling the pumping bursts of thick seed released more plentiful due to the alpha's completely relaxed body through a knot. A shuddering shiver jolts through Minho, fingers smearing own release over his face and into his mouth. He gets what he asked for.

There's only a moment of rest, then it starts all over again.

\--

Jonghyun still sits with the children after Jinki had taken Minho further into the forest, sparing him the details. Though, Jonghyun can hear some of it, smell it, senses alerted still, arousal not ceasing, but no one to mount, other than a tree he tried to desperately grind against but decided it was unsatisfactory. He finds an easy kill himself to eat, something close, gnawing on it raw to sooth himself as children sleep; his head filled of the past he had with Minho. The omega has always smelled so good to the beta, so tempting…

Jonghyun’s heart clenches remembering what Minho said. He’s not sure if it actually means anything, not when Minho is like that, because he’s said things before the Minho Jonghyun knows wouldn’t while through the thick of cycles. It still got to him though, crawling under his skin. Minho loves him. It’s something Jonghyun had always wanted to hear. It had sounded so earnest. But it makes the dissatisfaction he can never really have Minho like an alpha that more present.

Minho's voice echoing through the woods sounds so delightful. Jonghyun breaks sticks with a frown, aggression rising.

The group camp a day longer than usual, keeping Minho off horseback, Jinki with the omega left deeper into the first still. When Jonghyun wakes there's a fresh kill sitting at the fire for them to cook. The beta is still in charge of all the children himself, and small females run around him in play with sticks and leaves, until sundown and the beta shuffles them into bed, even demanding a story out of him. Jonghyun sighs, giving in and they smile gleefully. Female children are a curious thing, somehow different than male children, something he wishes he had paid more attention to like Minho.

While Minho sleeps, left naked under covers near a fire, Jinki returns to the other camp, checking on his child with the beta.

“He’s resting.”

Jonghyun sits up, more alert, frightened even, as the alpha approaches. It could very well mean his death this time. He had touched the alpha's mate with no masking his real desires. He can be seen as a threat now.

The beta doesn't want to die though.

Jinki grins, knowing the aroused, hazy look of a beta, also the scared clarity. Children are asleep under blankets and Yoojin tucked into a basket. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you,” Jinki just puts it out there. He could, for what the beta was doing with his mate. It breaks their rules. Minho’s voice rings through Jinki’s mind though, about traditions and rules, what he thinks of them. Minho would be sad if Jinki killed Jonghyun. Even Jinki would be upset, he thinks. It’s a strange realization.

Jonghyun relaxes, he really does, because he actually trusts the alpha. Not all alphas were to be trusted, but this one- the beta is always a little flustered when he’s alone with this alpha now. A smile is charming, a face attractive. He’s not sure what to say, other than assure him the baby is well.

Over the crackling fire, Jonghyun hears Jinki command, “Come.”

The beta is up in a hurry, drawing close to the alpha's taller figure. Jonghyun’s legs nearly buckle voice a cry of surprise, when Jinki grips his hardened length through the loose fabric of his pants. Jinki unties pants, dropping them to touch and stroke the beta off. He's been hard off and on all day, so frustrated every time he heard a far off noise that was no animal cry.

Jonghyun rocks slightly against the small palm, and he’s close, so close, when the touch stops and pulls away. Jinki unties his pants now, telling in a whisper as Jonghyun looks up, “Take it in.”

Jonghyun has no qualms about falling to his knees for an alpha’s dick. He takes it into his mouth, stroking what doesn’t fit. Jinki grunts, touching Jonghyun’s head with both hands, pressing. He can smell Minho all over the alpha. Eyes closing, he thinks of himself in the alpha's place, Minho on his knees in front of Jonghyun, taking him full in until he gags like the first time.

The beta pulls off, just to rub his face along it thick and throbbing, hand eagerly reaching between bulky thighs to cup the largeness of an alpha dangling between and it's so warm and heavy in his palm. He kisses the veiny length, feeling fingers through his hair soften. He sucks and kisses along every inch, admiring an alpha more than he reasonably should.

Jonghyun may no longer be able to lay with Minho, but a charming, handsome alpha isn’t so bad-- actually, it’s fearfully quite good. Alpha seed so rare for his tongue to taste, their thick length a treat to the senses, reminding every beta they’re envious they’re not an alpha, they’re envious they’re not an omega---they’re just stuck between. It’s enough to get the beta by without going mad while left alone to smell their enticing movements a distance away.

This alpha’s scent up close, nose in the curls of coarse hairs, really is as good as the hint of it promised. The beta wants to devour it.

When Jonghyun’s mouth is filled, he pulls off before the alpha’s done filling him, seed stringing off hot and thick onto his face. Jinki pushes the beta to lay back, spreading his short legs.

Jinki strokes the beta again, and his thumb traces at the beta’s hole, causing an unexpectedly needy whine out of the smaller. Jinki smiles, head lowered. The beta is an interesting one, and Jinki is grateful for his care for Minho, and he admires him, the fact that they want to protect the same thing.

Jinki didn’t think he could acknowledge another beta as much as this one is becoming. Since discovery of being an alpha, Jinki was raised to believe he is above so many; betas, omegas, females. He’s learned a lot in the past year. He’s reminded of the wide-eyed child he was, a clumsy and slow one thought to age into an omega, one who hadn’t cared, just wanted a parent’s approval.

After Jonghyun drips and leaks wet over himself and Jinki’s palm with a cry, Jinki wipes his hand clean and ties up his pants. Jonghyun lays panting on the ground still, pants around his ankles. Jinki crawls over him, just to give a kiss to his forehead, feeling the grip of the other tangling in his top a moment, then he rises.

He hangs his head as he leaves, not sure what possessed his last action, or rather he knows but doesn't want to admit it.

Jinki returns to Minho before he wakes, omega still in need of his mate.

\--

When Minho wakes, he feels himself again. Cycle is passing, leaving him sore and bruised, body filled and still dripping alpha seed between legs. He’s naked, sitting up near a fire under blankets, and on a branch nearby hangs his clothes neatly without memory how they got there. Hands brush his abdomen. He gives a sleepy smile. Blankets tugged away and spreading legs, he watches a small puddle of thick alpha seed leak out of his body, seed from his mate and no one else.

It’s the happiest he’s ever been to feel a cycle come and pass. It still leaves him with a hazy memory of what all happened, but that is fine, because at least it means he won’t be bearing a child of that other alpha. It had to mean that because Minho won’t accept any other reality.

It isn’t unheard of to have a planted seed growing before a heat cycle runs its course, nor uncommon for omega to be unsure which alpha in the end the seed grown really belonged to. Sometimes even multiple children are birthed with different alpha seeds. It’s an unusual case, at least in Minho’s village, something he only hears whispers of happening to those omegas kept locked away for breeding only. But little public record is kept of what truly goes on underground.

Minho worries far less now. Like a weight has been lifted he’s carried since he was locked in that cabin, bitten into in an unlawful claiming.

Lips chew in his smiling. Minho spreads thighs wider, fingers brushing between to find more seed and it mixed with bits of blood. It must have been rough, though he can't remember it all. Hands run back up his body, finding a bloated abdomen of what the alpha left behind, and a mark on his flattening chest that will fade.

“You’re awake.”

Minho jumps, eyes wide with a scare.

Jinki steps around a tree, smiling with tired eyes. It leaves Minho a little embarrassed again he does that to a person. At the same time, though, his heart flutters with happiness to see his rightful mate. There’s just something about the alpha’s face that always insures Minho he is safe in his presence.

“Where is everyone?” Minho can’t recall how he got here, or where here is. He rubs droopy eyes, trying to wake up.

“At the other camp, not far.”

Minho’s glad his mate would take him away from the camp to do what had to be done.

“When you are ready to go back, I’ll take you. We should get back on the trail by sunrise tomorrow.”

Minho scrapes fingers through hair that’s a mess, and he really needs to bathe, but there’s no lake around close enough. So Minho sits near the fire, and he has an aching desire for Jinki to be beside him now, just wanting his strong presence, but he dare not ask, not like he would have in the past.

He doesn’t expect Jinki to sit beside him, yet the alpha does. Jinki presses on Minho’s head to rest upon his shoulder, and they sit like that in the silence. Minho is unusually stiff though, gaze held low. Despite it, he feels what he needs, and that’s safe and secure.

The marking on his neck burns beneath skin, more intense than before. Minho tells no one.

Once it’s all over, the sore last days again, and Minho is exhausted, maybe more so emotionally with all that has happened in recent past. He still can’t handle the thought of what if that alpha really did impregnate him.

The ride the next day is rougher for him than anyone, sore and still reeling from a overwhelming cycle, but he still wears a smile.

After another day's travel, it’s warm under blankets near a fire, hand gently touch him, but neither speak. Jinki rolls away before going to sleep. Minho reaches from beneath blankets to touch the sleeping baby in her basket beside him, taking some comfort from that. He wishes someone to rub his hurting back, which he can’t explain the cause of the ache for, but it feels like he’s been rubbed against something grainy. Jinki would have just done it in the past without even being asked.

The bedding is again empty later that night.

\--

It’s the spring of Jinki’s twelfth year, when the future omega of an elder, winches. Another rock is thrown at him. He clutches the ground beneath him where he has fallen, eyes wet but not wanting to weep in front of the bigger children; children who boast of alpha claims from their inspections by elders. They will grow up to be strong alpha they always say. Jinki, a youth of ten years, doesn't boast. Why would an omega have anything powerful to say.

Blood trickles from a wound over an eye. The other children laugh.

Nearby, bushes suddenly rustle. The noise grows and carries, drawing all attention there. Jinki's small eyes widen as ears and fur rise slowly above a bush, then a low growl echoes. A forest wolf has entered the village edge.

Jinki freezes in terror. The other children run, not a single thought for Jinki.

With the children gone, odd laughter comes from behind the bush. It's familiar. It's his friend, the beta.

“Jungsoo!”

“Jinks, are you alright?”

The young beta pops out, atop his head a wolf skin, snout of it bearing teeth, beta’s face bright with a smile beneath it. In his hands is a cup that depended his growling calls. The beta’s laughter ceases as he kneels at Jinki's side. He twists the youth's head side to side, finding the blood behind long hair Jinki keeps refusing to cut.

“You scared them…”

“I know, huh? I scared you too, didn't I?”

Jinki's cheeks darken, eyes darting away. The beta leans to find Jinki's eyes, smile falling.

“Do I really scare you?”

Slowly, Jinki shakes his head. The beta looks out for Jinki more than he should. The whole scene is reminiscent to how the two first met; Jungmoo saving Jinki from larger kids pushing him around. The beta should take care of himself more, Jinki thinks. To survive is to look out for yourself and no one else.

“You will be in trouble for having that wolf skin,” Jinki warns, wanting to take care of his friend also. Friend; that's what Jinki thinks of the young beta.

“Don't worry about it. I will have it put back before it's noticed.”

There's a crooked grin, attitude cocky for a mere youth of only fifteen years. But Jinki still laughs. Gentle fingers swipe blood from the stinging cut above his eye and hair is scooped behind both ears to more clearly see the youth’s face. As he's looked over, the beta leans closer, and he smells so nice. Jinki inhales him deeply, eyes looking up through lashes to find lips he wants to touch with his own.

“Jinks… you shouldn't allow them to taunt you like that.”

“But I'm just an omega.”

The beta sighs. “Not yet. You haven't been confirmed yet. You still have time to grow.”

Jinki shrugs. He doesn't see it like the beta.

“Just.. you are braver than you think.”

Jinki nearly pissed himself over a fake forest wolf. How could that be called brave?

Jinki's cheek is kissed. His heart flutters, lips parted in a breath.

The first dinner call is made, wanting the children to line up at the doors. Jinki is urged ahead, as the young beta runs the other way, saying he has to return the wolf skin. Jinki walks slowly, fist bunched in a top that still smells so much of his friend. Lips twitch into a smile.

\--

"What's with that face?"

Jonghyun's eyes widen, noticing Minho beside him now. He clutches the horse reins tighter looking up at Minho's soft smile. He's still struck speechless by Minho's beauty. He doesn't know what to say. He had been staring at Jinki’s back, mind wandering to the other night; alpha hands on him and kiss to his face. Should he tell Minho? Did it matter. Alphas are allowed whomever even while mated. It would be the alpha catching him with the omega he should worry about. He's still not dead though, so maybe he's been given a pardon.

Minho shifts on his saddle, cringing with hurt still. And yet, even at the pitiful sight, the beta is envious. He's not envious of all it means to be an omega, he likes his higher status. What terrors Minho has been through he doesn't wish for. Yet he foolishly yearns for a mate and to be cared for as much as a mated omega. He wants to give a mated alpha children. It's strange, as he shouldn't think like that. He's a beta.

"Are you okay?"

"I.. eh.. Yeah." Minho leans into his horse a little more, baby wrapped in a sling on his back wiggling in her sleep. He answers with a quiet whisper, "It just hurts all over."

"Should we stop?"

"For me? No."

Minho shakes his head and smiles those petals shape lips, the sort of way that Jonghyun already misses the taste and texture of against his mouth.

Jonghyun watches as Minho taps at his horse, trotting on ahead closer to the females, asking how they are doing, wearing a strong face while Jinki doesn’t even glance behind. The beta sighs.

\--

Minho trots his horse up beside Jinki's. He looks around, not recognizing the path at all. He wonders how far off the main path to Jinki's village they are. Nothing looks familiar in the light drizzle of rain. On his back Yoojin is covered with blankets to hide her from the cold sprinkle.

"How are you?" Minho doesn't know why he asks, but he always does, like the rest of the group, wanting them comfortable, though he isn't sure how he could actually manage it. Jinki though, like before on their first visit to the alpha's village, Minho wishes to care for him in some manner. Some unyielding desire to, unlike anyone ever before in his life. If he put more thought into it, he would release how strange of an intense and directed emotion it was.

"Fine," is the same answer Jinki alway gives to such a question from the omega.

Minho looks away, lips pressed.

"Are you well?"

"Eh?" Minho blinks, "I.. yes." he tries to hide a grimace with a fake smile.

Jinki halts the pack, dismounting from his horse with that same neutral expression that's so hard to read. He stops at Minho's side, arms out to help him down. His own dismounting hurts enough he cries out. Jinki digs through the pack before taking Minho's arm into a firm grip and guiding him away, telling the beta to stay put. The noise of Jonghyun's whine fades as they go into the bush.

Once stopped, Jinki undoes Minho's pants from behind, it's so quick he can only yelp in surprise.

"I'm really alright, don't worry about me."

Jinki spreads cheeks, finding healing tears inflamed from the mounting during cycle. "You should have said it was this bad."

Minho chews his mouth, frowning as ointment is applied to soothe the hurt and help heal the damage. It really does feel better, but Minho doesn't want to admit it. "I was fine."

Jinki looks skeptical as Minho turns around and Jinki helps with his pants so he doesn't have to bend so far with a baby on his back. Again, a grip, though gentler, is on Minho's arm, guiding him back. He stumbles a bit, getting an odd look from Jinki. Minho feels suddenly dizzy, but he won't confess to it. Minho's hood is also pulled up by Jinki, keeping him out of the drizzle.

Once back on the horse, the ride really does feel better than before. Minho hangs back, putting distance between himself and Jinki, head low without a smile.

\--

The campfire crackles with meat roasting at its side. Jinki shifts, nose crinkled. “I can smell that female.”

The older of the two girls curls up more, looking as uneasy as she had since the morning when Minho had helped the girls onto their horses and they set out again. Minho sniffs harder, trying to discern what Jinki does. He still can’t smell it with his limited ability. Just the smell of fresh meat is taken in, and it makes Minho twist between starving and nauseous.

Jonghyun’s eyes widen, looking to the girl beside him, catching the scent the omega can't, and the younger of the two females looks curiously, not understanding.

“She’s bleeding,” the beta gasps.

Minho looks to Jinki as he pokes the fire. “Her scent will alert predators," Jinki says, eyes narrowing, and Minho’s heart sinks for the first time since he’s seen the alpha near females. It's no longer a look of trying to understand, or even indifference. Now a look is given of annoyance, for disregard of their lives. It's all in something they cannot control, as much as an omega cannot control their heat cycle or the scent leaking from them that entices alpha whether omega like it or not.

Minho looks back to the female. It makes sense, as she’s twelve and nearing puberty. Though alike, there’s a lot of differences between omega’s and females. Puberty means breeding can begin for both male omega and female, and telling signs are omegas leaking clear fluids with a strong scent that arouses alphas and betas, but females leak blood. It’s one more reason males detest many females. They curl their noses at such a scent and sight of blood that runs for any other reason than a wound or death.

Minho sets Yoojin in Jinki’s lap, given a bewildered look. He gathers the young female, taking her hesitant hand, then leads her back behind camp, near the tied off horses and packs, not noticing Jinki's wide eyes following. Minho smiles down at the young female, being gentle.

Leafs are collected, given to the female to wipe clean what she can, then buried under dirt to hide the scent best they can. Minho tears a long piece of fabric from an old tunic he had brought along. The female’s pants still down, Minho wraps the cloth around the fabric of underwear already stained in blood. There’s no lake around to wash her clean and darkness is quickly falling, so it will have to make due.

When Minho looks up, still smiling, he finds her small face wet with tears, expression hard though, refusing to show weakness. She’s already grown in such a place weakness in anyone, especially females, means one won’t survive.

Minho gently touches her cheek with one hand, swiping a tear away. His eyes widen when she unexpectedly speaks.

“I will cut my breasts..”

Minho’s head tilts. He’s heard of the practice. Females cutting away breasts that naturally form as they age, distinguishing in another way from males. They cut them to look more like males, even use herbal creams to try and mask their female scent. Minho knows of those. Jonghyun had tried using them on him before, as an extra means of protection. They work only if an alpha is lazy with his nose.

He combs fingers through her hair, smiling as she blinks more tears with no emotion. “I think you’re strong the way you are- very strong. How many females make it out into the forest this far, especially at your youth?”

Emotion slips through then, and her face scrunches with a whimpering sob. Minho helps get her pants back up, patting her down to make sure she is all well.

“Tell me when that soaks through and I will wrap you again. Once we reach water I will wash your clothing.”

She nods. “But.. but what of the animals that would harm us?”

“I promised I wouldn’t let harm come to you. Don’t worry, your scent won’t bring anything on us.”

She still cries. Minho rubs her head, standing again and leading her back to camp, her tiny hand in his. She sits between the smaller female and Jonghyun again, wiping her red face. Jonghyun looks to Minho, eyes meeting a moment, then he tugs the girl closer, letting her lean into him, gently rubbing her head as she cries hard again. The other female lays in her lap, comforting.

Minho watches, glad the young female can be cared for at such a crucial moment in life. He wishes he could have been as comforted and protected at that age. It just strengthens his resolve to keep them safe from the same type of harm he had been subjected to because he was a known omega at puberty. Minho has a small smile directed at the beta and females, and the alpha of the group watches from the side of his eye a long moment.

Jinki hands the baby back to Minho and he leaves camp without a word, food left to almost burn. Jonghyun retrieves the meat while getting nearly burned in a yelping dance. The females giggle at that, camp's mood not so grim anymore. Minho declines any food for himself. He tries not to notice Jonghyun's worried look.

Jinki doesn't return until dark and everyone is settled for bed. He crawls in beside Minho, hand brushing the omega’s hip. Minho pretends he’s asleep, which the alpha probably sees right through, but he says nothing. Jinki rolls his back to Minho, falling quickly asleep.

Minho has to hide his own wet eyes now, as he drifts off to sleep.

\--

With the noise of a loud shriek, Minho hands Yoojin to the girls, telling them to watch her as he hurries off in the direction of the scream. He weaves through some bush and soon finds Jonghyun leaning against a tree, one booted foot off the ground. The beta looks up with a pained expression.

“What happened?”

“I stepped on something sharp..”

It’s soon clear the beta can’t walk on his own. Minho helps Jonghyun back to camp, setting him down near the fire, before pulling his boot off to take a look. The beta shouts at that.

“It really hurts that bad?”

Jonghyun nods, lips bitten, wide eyes watering.

There’s a couple small puncture wounds that look dark and leaking a little blood, but nothing too serious. Minho doesn’t understand the reaction. He looks over the sole of the boot, curious the thickly layered animal skins were pierced through to that degree, firm needles lodged through it. But Jonghyun's foot only looks like a minor flesh wound. Just swipe it and Minho thinks he should be fine.

Jinki’s back, no kill with him, stepping around the camp in a hurry. “What happened," he looks a little startled for an alpha, as if he dropped everything and ran back as quickly as he could.

“I don’t know. Jonghyun stepped on something..”

The beta begins to sweat, groaning, foot held. Jinki kneels in front of the beta, taking a look, then picks up the boot to find long sharp needles dug into the sole. His gaze narrows.

“What? What’s wrong?” Minho looks between the too, big eyes widening with more concern now.

“The thorns of this plant he stepped in can make one very sick, and judging by his reaction it’s working.”

“Eh? Ehh?” Jonghyun’s frightened eyes look up.

Jinki takes out the knife at his waist.

“Wait! Don’t cut off my foot!”

Jinki tilts his head a bit, eyes crinkling without a smile to his lips. “I will only slice the wound to bleed out most the toxins before it becomes irreversible.”

“How sick is sick?” Jonghyun breathes heavy.

“Cold sweats, constant vomiting, no control of your bowels-- worst case death.”

“But.. but!”

“Do you want to be sick? Possibly die?” The alpha’s distinctive brow arches.

Jonghyun looks to Minho with a panicked stare. Minho touches the beta’s shoulder, nodding with pressed lips. Minho has put his trust in Jinki thus far; he has to trust the alpha now.

Jinki takes tight hold of the beta’s foot, blade hovering closer with a concentrated scowl. When the alpha slices skin, Minho is introduced to a new level of how loud Jonghyun’s shrill voice can reach. He grabs hold of his friend, trying to calm him down, patting cheeks, and making soft shushing noises.

The slice isn’t terribly wide or deep. Little bits of blood trickle out in a heavier flow. Jinki’s mouth presses there, suddenly sucking on the wound. He leans back to spit to the ground, glancing up to find Jonghyun’s shocked stare, one that has silenced the beta into complete submission, then the alpha leans back, sucking again. By the last time, Jinki flicks his tongue across skin in a long, unnecessary drag.

Jonghyun’s head curls into Minho’s shoulder, voice a tearful whimper, gaze peeking out to watch the alpha’s face.

With that, Jinki is up, spitting and swiping his face as he says, “Keep his foot up. I’ll be back shortly.”

Minho has no time to ask any questions. He holds Jonghyun’s ankle, other hand through the beta’s hair as he grows weepy and still sweating harder than usual. Children stare silently, looking curious, but Minho can’t explain to them what is even really happening when he doesn't know himself.

Jinki returns with a handful of colorful flowers, explaining “This will reduce pain.” He kneels in front of the beta again, glancing up behind wide brows as he adds, “At least some of it.”

“Flowers?” Jonghyun wheezes.

Jinki plucks the center of each flower, shooting the beta a look, before rubbing them in a smash between palms, adding spit and mixing to a wet consistency.

Minho helps hold Jonghyun’s leg, while Jinki spreads the paste over Jonghyun’s foot. The beta hisses, eyes squeezed closed.

“You need to stay off this foot,” Jinki says, a hint of irritation in his tone. It means camping in the same place longer. “This could get worse before it gets better.”

Jonghyun’s foot is bandaged up, then laid near the fire, told to rest, the next several hours will be telling if the alpha’s work succeeded.

Jinki takes up his bow again, leaving for food as the sun begins to set. Minho stays near his friend, hands gently through his hair, trying to soothe Jonghyun. He gives the beta drinks of water from the canteen, not minding if it shortens his own supply of drinkable water from their last refill at a clean river.

Minho’s certain his voice isn’t as nice, but he tries to hum a song. The females sit close, Yoojin with them, resting their heads.

\--

When Jinki returns, finding Minho won’t drink from the canteen, they argue. Minho won't explain why, that he's saving it for Jonghyun, that he finds that more pressing than his own thirst. Instead, Minho leaves the campsite, shouting over his shoulder, “Don’t follow me.”

Jinki follows.

A short distance into thicker woods Minho turns back, gaze narrowed, finding the alpha infuriating. Before he wanted to keep the alpha close, but now, something twists tighter inside his being. Now this alpha, like all alpha kind as he thought of them before being taken as a mate, just needs to stay away from him. “I told you not to follow me.”

Turning his back on the alpha, Minho drops his pants for a piss, actually hoping no one will be there when he finishes and turns back around.

Instead, Jinki is soon beside Minho, holding out the canteen, hard expression from earlier softened. “Drink my share.”

“I don’t want your share.”

Minho tugs his pants back up, tying the stringed waist, heading himself deeper into the woods, compelled by some force that seems not himself. His arm is grabbed, stopped to look over his shoulder at Jinki.

“Ming.”

Minho hurries past Jinki, yanking the canteen away, heading back for camp because Jonghyun is still sick and Yoojin can’t possibly manage left at the camp. He can’t turn his back on them.

An hour passes, Jonghyun worsens, and Jinki, he drags thin trees cut down by his blade, using forest twine to tie them together into a small, hut shaped shelter. Minho watches, then, as Jinki begins dragging large pine branches from the woods, Minho is up, leaving Jonghyun a small distance.

“Let me help,” Minho insists, taking branches that have slipped from the big pile being dragged. Jinki simply nods, placing branches around the structure, and Minho follows his lead. The branches layer up, the shelter looking smaller each pile of pine dragged beside it.

“The beta will rest in here,” Jinki says.

Minho’s attention is drawn back to Jonghyun, hearing the violent vomiting from where he lay. Minho quickly falls at Jonghyun’s side, wiping his face, trying to help. He offers the beta a sip of water, growing anxious over the beta’s deteriorating condition.

The finished shelter will fit them all, if not in a slightly cramped manner, but it’s at least a better form of protection than sleeping just near the fire.

Omega and alpha move the beta into the shelter, settling in waiting out the sickness.

\--

It’s the autumn of Jinki’s twelfth year.

"Now you look like a real alpha."

It's nearly winter and children have finished lessons for the day. Alone, two stand behind buildings.

Jinki looks up, taking in what he can of the wolf skin headdressing draped over him. It hangs long with soft fur and protrudes outward atop with the wolf's face still attached to the fur. His reaction is a bit slow, like everything he does. But it's not so unexpected when one is an omega, and all signs lead up to it. Jinki easily accepts it now. It’s only a matter of time until an elder declares his birthright.

Hands clap at his shoulders, a friendly grin above the child. It's his friend Jungsoo. "Don't go ruining it, these are rare." Meaning the beta likely took it from a storage cabin again. His friend is a little too daring sometimes.

Jinki takes a low stance, still quite short, little fingers bent as claws and teeth snarling.

Jungsoo laughs. "I'm so scared."

Jinki smiles with crinkled eyes nearly hidden, fingers through the soft head dressing. "I'm a real alpha."

"You’re such a silly omega, Jinks."

There's giggles, then Jinki’s lips are taken in a quick kiss. The two laugh again, sharing something sweet only between the two. Jinki sometimes wishes the other children liked him more, showed him more respect as an elder's child, but much less is given if suspected to be an omega. But with this friend, it's alright. He doesn't really need anyone else. At dark, once inside one of multiple large cabins housing many of the village children, the two will share a bed and warm each other through the night.

"You need to stay warm this winter," the beta says, nearly shivering in the brisk winds himself. "You are too little for the cold."

Jinki imitates a wolf. He puffs out his chest, chubby cheeks warmed beneath the fur. "I'll be warm as long as you're with me."

The beta's eyes widen, face nearly a flush. Jinki blinks curiosity at such an expression.

Jongsoo suddenly shoves Jinki, muddling the omega’s poor coordination, then takes off in a run full of laughter. "Catch me, scary alpha!"

Jinki gives chase, laughter loud. His run is slow, always has been, but something feels different lately. He somehow makes ground on the beta, surprising himself he hasn't lost sight of him yet. A rock nearly catches his foot taking him to the ground like so often, but quick eyes catch it, then another obstacle as a branch blows heavy in the wind. He ducks, agile.

The fleeing beta rounds a corner, more towards the common area of the village. Jinki rounds the corner too. He's suddenly stopped by running into a large person. He falls back, hitting the ground in a yelp. He has to tilt the wolf skin up to find an elder standing in front of him. It's his alpha parent. Jinki's small eyes widen.

"Child, do not run so carelessly."

There's no smile. No warmth. Jinki has to pick himself up. He bows.

Even if Jinki is born of an elder, as an omega he is still looked lowly upon. Jinki can't understand why. Will he not bring life into the world to populate the village? He will carry a little one for months just for the good of the village, but there's still so little respect for omegas.

The head dressing is yanked from Jinki’s head. He nearly shakes with fright.

"Omega don't need such things, little one."

Fingers run through Jinki's long, unkept hair, but for only a brief moment. But it was there, a parent's warmth, something he doesn't experience. His omega parent he still longs to know him, to see his face just once. The man could be dead, possibly traded for goods. He still is not told nor can he bring himself to ask his elder parent.

It does not matter; once the seed is free of an omega's body omega are often discarded if not mated. Having carried such a small child like Jinki would be shamed. Surely, an elite alpha, one who can claim a seat as elder, would not have looked so kindly on an omega like that.

"Uh- umm- ssir-"

"Speak properly, use your words, for you are an offspring of mine."

Jinki's eyes squeeze closed, lips bitten. He sucks in a breath, gaining the strength he needs. This isn't lessons where he can just sit back down when he talks slow and children laugh. "Sir."

Jinki looks up slowly towards the tall man, finding a fully grayed beard and small, slit eyes much like his own in similar features. He tries to smile, wishing to see one in those alike features. What maybe he desires most is acknowledgement and affection.

The elder turns away, nothing to offer, leaving with the wolf skin in hand.

Jinki’s stands still, staring as his shoulders grow heavy.

"Jinks? Jinki?"

The beta peeks out from a corner, frightened himself where he hides. Jinki turns to him, lips curling up into a smile but eyes wet.

Jongsoo tugs Jinki against him. "You’re a big, brave alpha, Jinks. Huh? You're my scary alpha."

Jinki feels his friend shiver against him, but somehow Jinki doesn't feel as affected by the cold this year. It's hard to take notice though, as he cries like the weakest of omega against his friend.

A darkness looms over the the coming winter, Jinki fears.

\--

In the end, the alpha's claims fall flat. Jonghyun is still suffering. Minho scowls bitterly at Jinki, feeling some trust has crumbled. The skies have darkened with night, but still the beta only seems to worsen.

“It’s not helping,” Minho mutters, dabbing Jonghyun’s skin from the profuse sweat.

Jinki sits quietly beside Minho, everyone close together inside the small shelter. The alpha is mixing more flowers into a paste upon leafs. He doesn’t reply, only goes about adding a new coat of medicine.

Minho holds Jonghyun down as the beta jerks, letting out a loud cry before rolling to vomit in the dirt. The children look frightened, sitting together in the corner near Yoojin in her basket.

“It will be alright..” Minho tells them, trying to convince himself more than anyone. He can’t face the idea of losing Jonghyun. He shouldn’t have pressured the beta to join them. He would be well still if he had stayed behind, Minho is sure.

Looking to Jinki, the alpha is eerily calm, at least as far as Minho can sense the mate. It’s unsettling when Minho is trying to swallow down his own panic.

Minho barely nibbles on food Jinki drug back to camp, not having the stomach to feed. The kill is only a small rodent, and Jinki’s hand is bruised, as if his hunt wasn't much of a success. The omega doesn’t dwell on it, or really even notice. He’s preoccupied. There are less mouths to feed that night anyway.

Minho doesn’t sleep the first night, even while Jinki lays down and rolls over in rest. The omega frowns at the alpha’s back.

\--

The next day, Jonghyun has stopped shaking and writhing, but his skin is still red and damp and he is in and out of consciousness, mumbling deliriously.

Minho leans in, head turned, trying to understand the words. Eyes widen hearing his name repeated in faint, cracking murmurs. He sits back, adjusting the blankets over the beta, unsure how to help any other way.

The omega has never had to take care of the beta before, not like this. Jonghyun always cared for Minho instead. Realizing how one-sided that teetered leaves Minho’s shoulders weighed down further.

“This will help the healing,” Jinki says, crawling inside, having brought new plant mashed into a paste.

Minho moves, allowing Jinki to part Jonghyun’s dry lips, smearing the medicine into his mouth, then downing it with a sip of water. Jinki rationed the canteens to last a few more days until they would reach fresh waters once more. Still, Minho willfully drinks less, offering it to the beta, or the baby, whom he still laments the loss of animal milk for her. His chest won’t produce a source for here now, even if he wishes it so.

“Did you sleep?” The two have said little to each other since sunrise, though Jinki has been from the camp several times, not making it easy to talk much.

Minho blinks heavy eyes, drooping eyes, finding it harder to focus. He shakes the drowsiness, answering “Yes.”

“You are a terrible liar.” Jinki glances over his shoulder, eyes sharp.

“What does it matter?” Minho’s hands fist, lap full of Yoojin napping.

“You could get sick.”

Feeling fevered, mostly from being cramped in the shelter for hours, Minho says he’s going for a piss and leaves, securing Yoojin onto his back in a sling.

Getting fresh air helps Minho clear his mind, but it smells like a storm is coming. Looking to the sky, clouds darken. On his way back to camp, he finds a smooth stick, one he picks up and twists around, idly playing with it.

Rustling at the gathered horses catches Minho’s attention. He comes to a stop there, carefully touching them, until he stops in front of Jinki’s horse. He knows it’s Jinki’s by its peculiar markings; a coat of dark and light patches. As Minho tries to reach out to touch its snout, the horse rattles its head with a noise, frightening Minho back in a stumble and wide eyes. Those beady eyes on the omega seem to laugh at him. Minho sighs and twists his stick, walking away.

The young females notice Minho’s branch, sitting in front of the fire doodling in the dirt with twigs. He hands the playful stick to the oldest, smiling. The younger is quick to look excited at something to do. Minho’s smile widens genuinely.

Peeking inside the shelter, Minho doesn’t expect to find Jinki still inside, or how he’s still close beside the beta, flicking hair away from the beta’s flushed face as he tenderly dabs his forehead. Minho is heard though, which has Jinki quickly crawling out to meet the omega, expression strange; soft in regret.

“I will find something to feed us. We will have to stay another night.”

Minho silently nods, glancing between Jonghyun still unconscious and watching Jinki gather up his gear and go.

It does rain that night, making Minho thankful for the shelter from the wetness. He looks to Jinki, again rolled over in sleep, expression softer, grateful there’s an alpha strong enough to take care of them all. Belly this time full from meat roasted earlier over a hot fire, and lack of rest, Minho slumps over in sleep, though he wanted to stay up for his friend.

In dreams Minho screams.

\--

Morning comes with birds chirping and sun peeking through the clouds. Minho wakes, finding he’s laid out, a blanket over him in the spot the alpha sleeps, but there is no sign of him.

Jinki is away from camp.

Later that third day of camp, Jinki is out making early evening patrol, like usual. Jonghyun’s condition has improved much more, but still needs his sleep to regain enough energy to ride on horseback for several hours. The fever has been subsiding.

Minho looks around, really taking in his surroundings again. He is not familiar with the place. They keep taking different paths than the one Minho recalls. It’s to avoid bounty alphas, in the mere chance they’re sent out to retrieve what was ‘stolen’ from the village. Omegas can’t just simply leave, and often times bounty alphas will drag them back, just as much as they would someone trying to steal livestock from a neighboring village. It reminds Minho his worth is nothing more than that of an animal's.

There’s also Jinki’s uneasy and hesitation as he guides them through another path. He won’t ever explain why though, just told to keep close each time. He carries all the concern on his shoulders, like a proper alpha is to do guiding his pack. But the uneasy, Minho can sense some of it, what would quickly be called weakness in an alpha. His expressions often hide it well. How many alpha are like that, or is it unique to what makes Jinki different?

Minho bounces a bubbly Yoojin in his lap, feeding off her gleeful noises, and the females gather twigs around the forest floor close by to helpfully toss on the fire that’s slowly dying down, keeping them warm.

Out the corner of his eye, Minho finds something moving between trees nearby. He grows tense, worried its danger. Jinki isn’t around, nor Jonghyun. He calls the girls close, telling them to settle down near the sleeping beta under the shelter and hands the baby to them with care. Not to worry them, he smiles and tells them he will be right back.

With a brave face, Minho ventures off alone, finding someone small peeking around a tree again. It looks like a child rather than a threat. His tense posture slacks and he continues after the child, not sure why one would be out there but surely they shouldn’t be by themselves. Minho looks over his shoulder, finding camp no longer in sight. He follows after a giggling voice with more leafs bristling, ignoring the cold nipping at his hands and nose.

As the child slows down, Minho notices a green tint to their pale skin, and clothing oddly look to be made of leafs and moss. Behind short hair are spotted the strangest pointed ears. The child skips around trees like they’re familiar with the woods more than Minho ever could be.

“Hello? Child, stop please, I just want to help.”

The child leans their back to a large tree, one bigger than anything Minho has ever seen, little legs kicking. Minho doesn't have the time to stare in amazement at the tree. The child has finally stopped, so he wants to speak to them. He grins, droopy eyes crinkling with a non-threatening expression.

“What’s your name?”

The child shrugs and giggles again, then Minho watches with wide eyes as their back sinks slowly into the tree. His approaching steps halt, unbelieving as feet twist one last time before the whole child is gone. He hurries over to the tree, hands all over it, trying to find some sort of opening. The tree is solid and grainy to the touch.

There’s more giggling. Minho glances up, finding half the child’s body protruding from the tree, looking down at him. He stumbles back, blinking unbelieving eyes. The child laughs.

Minho can’t fathom what is before him. This is the sort of thing you only find in made up stories. It’s like from a book in his village he’s read countless times. Little children of the forests who love to play.

Minho steps forward, he slowly reaches one long arm up towards the child, then he gives a quick jump, fingers trying to reach them. The child sinks back into the three before he can touch. There are more squeaky giggles. Minho feels a genuine laugh, less shocked and more excited in finding something true from a story he thought was nothing more than crazy ideas. He has unusual ideas too, maybe they could be true also.

Minho sneaks around the thick tree, looking for the forest child. Once spotted, he tries to reach for them again, only to miss as they sink back into the tree. It soon becomes a fun game, something like the days he would tease the beta during work. He feels less responsibility in the moment. It feels good to not have so many worries. It’s like being a child again, before knowing too much of the world. Minho wants to stay in this place. It’s calm and more comforting than anything he’s felt in a while.

While the omega runs around, he doesn’t notice roots of the tree shifting, uprooting from the forest floor, slithering towards every stumbling step he makes.

“Ming!”

Minho’s laughter fades at the sound of Jinki’s call. He steps around the tree to find the alpha, a fresh kill at his side, expression sharp. He speaks in a near growl of a voice.

“What are you doing away from camp.”

“I.. uh..I was playing.” Minho looks behind him, trying to find signs of the forest child. There’s none to be seen. “I thought I saw something.” There’s slight shame, being nineteen and confessing to playing like he had been. He’s not a child anymore.

“Come, it’s dangerous out here alone.”

Minho frowns now. He doesn’t see how there’s any danger. He was only playing, discovering something from storybooks is real, or he thinks so, since the forest child has disappeared. Giggles have ceased.

“I don’t want to go back yet,” he doesn’t want to go back to responsibility yet. He steps backwards towards the tree.

Jinki takes a step forward, hard expression softening. He smiles a little, head tilting. “Ming, please come away from there. Let’s go, we should eat.”

Minho’s eyes close, head shaking. Why does he feel this way so often now. Like he resents the alpha. His hand brushes along the pulsing, burning skin of his neck, where two mating bonds twist tightly. “I don’t want to go back.”

“Minho.. please.”

And there it is, the look that causes Minho’s chest to ache; a gentle voice too kind to him. Jinki still wants Minho. But why, after what happened, how could he. How could anyone.

Roots of the large tree crawl slowly around where Minho stands.

With a frown still, Minho steps quickly forwards, head low, leading the way he doesn’t actually know to direct back to camp. Jinki follows, glancing slowly over his shoulder with a narrow gaze. The alpha’s boot twists into a root of the large tree, causing a noticeable twitch beneath his foot and a hiss through the breeze.

The two return to camp, neither speaking to each other as the kill is skinned sloppily by Minho with the skill he’s tried to learn and Jinki works on. re-lighting a fire.

They would be camping another day.

\--

It's the first night of stopping to camp in conditions of thick snow, and even now it still falls, dusting their tracks pure white behind them.

Jinki strikes against a stone once more, trying to light a fire. Everything is so damp in the weather, leaving the last of their small tender pile all that's dry enough for a flame.

Jonghyun, back on his feet, if a little slower in pace still, is gathering cut branches, dragging them back to came to elevate camp off the snow in sleep. The sun is quickly leaving behind mountain tops, as Jinki struggles with the fire. The alpha’s eyes narrow, nose crinkled up with disgust.

Minho keeps Yoojin wrapped up warmly, her tiny body against his own, furs draped over his narrow shoulders and the hood of his cloak atop his head. The young females cough and sniff with red nose and swollen eyes.

Minho's worried gaze towards the children is distracted, eyes widening as Jinki throws the stone with a growl. It falls into snow, soon to be covered completely by flurries of white. The fire still isn't lit.

“There will be no fire tonight,” Jinki grunts, pulling his furs up around his neck.

Jonghyun gathers the two females, making sure they are kept warm beneath coverings through the night beside him. A shared look is given between beta and omega, a subtle concern for their pack leader in these travels.

Minho scoots slightly, making room enough for his mate. Laying down together beneath the furs, heads covered to keep them as warm as possible as snow falls with harsh winds, Minho's heart thumps madly.

Jinki's frustration so visible, so raw, the omega worries for him. It comes and goes, and Minho, he still can’t read his mate like before. The ease of it has slipped away.

Minho will make Jinki say it soon, though. It will slip out, the truth, and then they can part ways.

\--

It slips out of Jonghyun's mouth before he realizes it. He puffs a cloud of smoke in the cold weather of mountains, freezing up in frigid weather.

"What did you just call me?" Jinki looks to him, showing more emotion than expected.

The two are gathering what dry wood they can find before Jinki will go off to scout some sort of food, and honestly Jonghyun is so hungry while they're stuck in snowy mountains with less opportunities and more pains in the ass, horse included. He wishes for some berries. He's recovering from a sickness he hasn't felt since he was a child, but he's still not as up to his standards. Food is essential to gain his strength back.

Small talk with the alpha isn't easy, so to humor himself, it slipped.

"Uhm.. Jinks?"

Jinki looks thoughtful, then his head shakes with a short laugh. Jonghyun watches with confusion. The alpha steps close, close enough he's concerned about another odd moment of, well, he's not sure what to call it, but he's much too cold for one right now.

He tries to hurry and explain. "I just thought-- because Minho has a name, so maybe you would also like one.."

Jinki drops all his wood into Jonghyun's arms, causing his pile to become even heavier. He nearly tips over into the snow.

"You’re really something, beta."

Jonghyun pushes his luck a little further with the smile Jinki is wearing. "This is a little heavy, Jinks."

"You’ll manage."

Jinki leads their walk back to camp. Jonghyun is cold, can't wait until they can stop taking longer trails to avoid possible bounties, but watching the alpha ahead of him, the beta grins.

\--

A couple days into the snowy, winding mountains with long horseback riding to take more less traveled roads, the females fall ill from the extreme cold while ill prepared for such extreme weather.

Females aren't as strong as alpha, even just an omega. The thought never crossed Minho’s mind they would need more accommodations. Minho is unsure what to do, nearly walking in circles overwhelmed. Jonghyun steps in, work as a typically trained beta in caring for the sick.

The females are afraid to leave Minho's side at first, but Jonghyun shows a gentleness with the females he has yet to. Minho's glad he's here with them the worse they fall into sickness.

"What should we do?" Minho asks, children coughing sickly behind them, wrapped up in layers of furs.

Jonghyun answers in a whisper, "Pray to the gods."

Minho watches the skies that only seem to produce snow. He holds Yoojin close, keeping her warm with his own body heat, prayer sent out to keep them all safe through such harsh weathers.

\--

Minho is tugged down the camp, bedding of pine branches to keep off the snow and furs to keep warm sorted further away from the females and beta. He is left sitting holding Yoojin as he looks up with a confused stare. Jinki pulls Minho's hood up, even takes off a layer his own to drape over the omega.

The alpha is separating Minho from the sick.

Minho suddenly recalls, similar conditions while carrying a child inside him. He grew sick with such a weakened body back then, how unusually worried Jinki had been over him. Minho begins to frown. He gets up and moves back to Jonghyun's side, watching as the beta tenderly cares for them with what little they have. A stew had been made, and the warm fluids are offered to the ill females.

Again, without a word, Minho is tugged on and sat down away from the others.

"Stay here," Jinki says in a demand this time, smaller eyes dark with threat.

Jonghyun watches from the corner of his eye, but says nothing.

Minho stays put this time, but he glares at the alpha.

\--

Hands tied behind his back and bound around his middle tightly, Minho is dragged through the streets as a disgrace, taking to the center of the village, dirty and scraped, face wet from spit as he was drug past scorning omegas. A dripping trail follows, stretched hole leaking from many who saw it fit to mount him as he was restrained for hours before the final act.

He’s being punished for a crime.

He laid with a mate not his own.

He must be made an example of, to make sure it doesn’t become a common act. Tradition says.

Minho’s long tunic is ripped and muddy, the only thing left on his stained body. He’s kicked, hit in the bloated abdomen, spit on again, as he reaches the destination. He can barely march up the stairs he’s taken upon. He stumbles to his knees atop a large wooden platform.

It’s his execution.

Minho’s seen it happen to villagers. Now it’s his turn.

As he’s hoisted up to his feet, taken onto a stool, Minho’s tears are angry. It would be better off dying than live another day in this village. Below, Minho finds that strange elder often calling for him watching now with a blank expression. His gaze then falls on the beta, Jonghyun standing below with sad tears in his eyes. Minho only wishes to dry his tears, assuring him he shouldn’t cry. He hopes the beta will forgive him for spending those years looking out for him only to leave like this.

The omega is asked about last words. Minho isn't sure what to say. It doesn't matter now if he had enjoyed being with another alpha or not. He's already condemned by a whole village. Minho doesn't speak a word.

“Ming..”

The wide noose is flung over Minho’s small head as he turns to find Jinki behind him. He holds Yoojin, baby wailing but his hands are tied, unable to touch her or soothe her cries; a child Minho no longer has any claim to. His expression softens, tears spilling wetter. “Do you hate me?”

“Your selfish actions disgraced me.”

Minho snivels and repeats what he's told the alpha before,"I'm not--I'm not a good person.."

As the announcement for the reason this execution is being held today resounded loudly for the crowd, Minho only hears Jinki low voice.

“I hate you.”

The stool is suddenly kicked out from under Minho’s feet and he dangles in suffocating thrashes, forced to turn away from Jinki’s sharp, unforgiving gaze.

Minho wakes with a jolt, sitting up, body damp with sweat and hands at his neck. He looks around, finding a campfire, snowfall flickering lightly around. Yoojin is bundled up warm under furs in her basket beside him, and the other side is Jinki, back turned to Minho as he sleeps.

Minho tries to shake another nightmare. He sits up, staring at the crackling fire for a long time. Coughs of the sick are faint in the night. Minho hesitantly looks back to Jinki, still finding his mate turned away from him. Minho soon has to crawl away to throw up dinner from hours earlier, flat abdomen gripped tightly as nothing seems left to heave.

When Minho returns to bed, his rustling wakes Jinki. The alpha rolls over, reaching out. Minho is slow, fingers touching Jinki’s palm, resting there a moment before he pulls his hand away and lays down. Jinki simply says, “Sleep.” His eyes close again, reaching to make sure Minho is covered from the cold.

Minho rolls over, his back to Jinki, as his own eyes shut. He wishes for dreamless sleep.

\--

It begins small, Minho snapping at something Jinki would say or a gentle touch through the days. It grows, to something more alarming.

“I can do it,” Minho snatched the bow from the alpha, and it’s only because the alpha allows it.

“We won’t catch a thing if you’re so noisy," Jinki says simply.

Minho glares at the alpha, then takes lead further into the forest, nearly confrontational at every turn. He shivers with the cold, snow soaking through boots. When he looks over his shoulder, Jinki is still there. Minho feels more agitated. Why won’t he just say it already. Minho’s giving him more than enough reason to. Why is he being so patient and kind still, after Minho shamed him.

Minho’s watched like a hawk, no matter where he goes, as if he could just disappear.

There’s a small snow rabbit spotted, and Minho takes aim, really wanting to make his first kill and feed the group by his skill alone. This is finally the moment, his chance. Minho exhales, releasing the bow's string. The arrow flies, missing and landing in a clump of snow. Frazzled, Minho quickly tries again, mittenless hands cold from the weather and making setting the bow difficult. It's another miss as the rabbit takes off. In a frustrated growl, Minho tosses the bow aside, taking after the animal with a run. Jinki shouts after him, following.

Minho chases the rabbit down to its hole. He falls to his knees, reaching a long arm inside, grasping nothing but cold dirt.

Jinki gently tugs on the omega. “Let it go. We’ll find something else.”

“I’ll get it. I’ll get this one.”

“Ming.”

Minho tries to shrug Jinki off, give him the perfect opportunity, here right now. “Stop touching me! I’ll get it!”

“Minho!” Jinki jerks Minho from the hole, tossing him into the snow with such force of his alpha strength Minho ends up face down. Pushing himself up from deep snow, the two look to each other in an unfriendly gaze. Jinki’s voice lowers with an order. “Go back to camp. Now.”

Minho stands on his own, nothing to say. He spits snow from his mouth and drops the case of arrows still on his back, then kicks up snow with his steps, hurrying off without a glance back.

Jinki’s expression softens, watching Minho leave.

Minho stomps around in the snow, until he’s braced against a tree, throwing up again. He coughs and chokes, falling to sit beside a tree a while. Hands pull through shortened hair, eyes squeezed closed as a dizziness overtakes a long moment. The cold is making him sick too, isn't it.

Minho wishes to go back to when times were less complicated.

\--

It's the winter of Jinki's twelfth year, when he playfully falls to the snow, laughing in puffs of breath. He kicks legs and wiggles arms, making fun shapes in snow.

“Jinks…” the beta huffs, “You are getting too fast to catch.”

The younger isn't sure about that, but the fun is still had. His tongue pokes out, catching flurries of snow atop it. Jungsoo makes a face, then cackles with sides held.

Jinki swipes his forehead, feeling heated, but surely from the running in play. Vision blurs but a moment, then it's blinked away.

“Jungsoo.. will you be my friend forever?”

The young beta falls to the snow beside Jinki, laughter calming. “Sure Jinks. You know I like you, right?”

Jinki turns to find his friend, the beta’s button nose pink with the cold. Jungsoo leans over Jinki, frigid fingertips scooping long hair from his face.

“I like you, too..” Jinki whispers between them, heart beating quickly, unsure if his words mean the same. He likes this beta an awful lot, probably more than the beta could like him.

Chapped lips press to Jinki's in a dry kiss. Jinki's eyes flutter closed, then open as Jungsoo leans away. They watch each other a silent moment, cheeks flush, then the beta falls back like Jinki and they laugh with hands reaching to be held.

Jinki is quickly up with a roll back and kick of his legs getting him swiftly onto his feet, and the beta sits up to watch with arched brows as Jinki drops his trousers and begins pissing in the snow. Steam rises and Jinki coughs with a snort of laughter.

The beta gets up to find Jinki melting snow with his hot piss to make a face atop the white with yellow.

The beta curls over in laughter.

“It looks just like you!” Jinki declares.

“Oh, you thinks so, huh?”

Jungsoo drops his trousers also, standing beside Jinki to make a face in the snow just the same. “Hold still so I can get your face--,” the beta’s tongue pokes out from between lips, one eye squint in his efforts, “--just right.”

Jinki swivels his waist, pissing on the young beta’s beginning work. The two are soon laughing themselves breathless. The play is done all in good fun, until the sunsets in a shortly brightened day.

The following morning, Jinki doesn't rise from bed. Illness sweeps through the village, claiming many in its wake.

\--

The fire is warm and even more appreciated as the group still ventures through snow covered mountains. The ground is covered in fresh snowfall around their current night of camp.

Jinki glances again at Minho sleeping, child near him, both covered well with warm furs. The omega shifts with a whiny noise, then settles again. Jinki doesn’t smile. He turns back to the fire, one shoulder weighed down by the beta, oddly enough. Jonghyun makes a sleepy groan, using the alpha as a place to rest as the two sit up late into the night. It was a bold move leaning into Jinki like that, but he finds he doesn’t mind.

“He’s changing…”

“Hm?”

“Minho.”

“Maybe it’s just the stress of traveling.” Jonghyun feels stressed himself, especially riding that horse. On the other side of the beta sleeps the girls curled one around the other, staying warm. One sneezes in a fit. Jonghyun rubs hands anxiously, finding it in him to worry about the young female’s health. Both still felt feverish as he settled them into bed. He would like to see them make it to the other village alive. “He’ll be himself again,” there’s slight hesitation and concern, “..I’m sure.”

Jinki chews his lips, hand reaching to a pocket to retrieve the one precious item from the village he wanted with him. The small wood doll sits in his hand. It looks like him, Minho had said. Mirrors aren’t common enough to be in all homes, but Jinki has seen his reflection in blades. It does look like him. Minho is good at what he creates.

No one has ever giving him a gift like it before. Even now, the apha is taken by it and keeps it close to him.

Jinki misses Minho’s smiles, especially those ones directed at him. It seems he can’t do anything right lately. It’s a place in life he rather not have to revisit. For all the training he often fell behind in but had something to prove, they never taught in lessons or alpha learnings how to handle omega emotions. No, alpha kind were taught to show little emotion, never taught to really control their inborn aggression.

But Jinki, he has always been good at doing the wrong thing. Minho, he helps guide Jinki without realizing it. Jinki really does need this omega so much.

The alpha's mating claim is weaker than ever, Jinki can't sense Minho in the way he used to be able to. He can't even seem to communicate with the omega vocally anymore. If Jinki hadn't mated with Minho, maybe that smile would still be vibrant, maybe large eyes would still be warm.

“I just wanted to protect his smile.” Short fingers scrape through Jinki’s hair with frustration. Had he broken something that once held such compassion?

Jonghyun’s head tilts up, voice sighing and eyes falling closed. Jinki turns to look, finding the beta’s face awfully close, that button nose cute and familiar. He leans in slowly, giving a dry press of his lips to the beta’s parted mouth. Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open. Jinki turns away with a snort of laughter, feeling foolish and swarmed by the past.

This beta more and more is reminding Jinki of an old friend. His first real friend, maybe the only one. Jinki was young still--still behind and thought to be an omega. Jungsoo doesn’t come to Jinki’s mind much anymore.

That friend is sorely missed. Jinki isn’t sure he wants to be reminded in this beta, but nonetheless it’s there, and it’s more a comfort than distress.

Jonghyun lowers his head, eyes wider, sleep a bit startled out of him. He keeps it on the alpha’s shoulder, though.

Jinki looks to the toy in palm again, then he turns to watch his mate sleep, grin slipping away.

He drowns in unease. Jinki recalls the last time there was this much tension between him and Minho, but this time it wears him thinner than before. He stares into the fire, wishing it could answer all his questions.

\--

Minho wakes one night, camp lasting more than one night due to the females' high fevers. There's the beautiful sound of Jonghyun singing softly, carrying over the crackling fire. He's at the females' side, rubbing their heads as they cough.

The two might not pull through at this rate. Another promise Minho made broken. He's furious with himself.

Minho also notices Jinki sitting up, mesmerized gaze on the beta the whole time he sings.

Minho checks on the baby, then curls up beneath the furs, waiting for more nightmares to take him.

\--

It’s still so cold, snow blowing in the heavy winds, camp miserable, females still sickly, and Minho is so frozen he’s numb, or maybe it’s not physically. All Jinki tries to do is pull Minho’s hood up again, keep the omega warm, then Minho’s up, hood pulled back down in defiance, shouting thoughts he’s kept silent, making a miserable camp even worse.

“Why don’t you hate me!”

“Ming,” Jinki turns back as he is walking away.

Minho’s voice is still too loud, face twisted in a deep anger so unlike him usually. “Why, why don’t you hate me for what I did.”

“What did you do?”

Minho chews his mouth, looking down, not wanting to say it. His skin beneath heavy layers crawls at the sudden memories. When he looks up again, it’s with spitting irritation. “You know, don’t make me say it.”

Jinki slowly steps closer. “Then how can I know what you have supposedly done that I should hate you for?”

Minho shakes his head. All alpha are the same. Jinki needs to stop pretending he is any different and able to sway Minho's opinion. “Don’t- don’t do it like this.”

Jinki’s head tilts, still too calm as snow flurries around them. “Then what would you have me do exactly?”

“Tell me you hate me.”

“But I don’t.”

Minho is disgusted finding no lie in Jinki. Most of all, he’s disgusted with himself. Minho’s voice finally lowers to a near whisper, unavoidable slur in his words again, making his deep voice hard to understand. “How- how can you not- how can you not hate me- stop pretending.” It’s driving him crazy he won’t just say it-- say it say it say it.

“How could I--” Jinki’s hands touch Minho’s shoulders, close enough to, before Minho even realizes it, “--ever hate you?”

Minho blinks down at Jinki, eyes softening slightly. There’s a long pause, snow blowing between them in a thick flurry as winds change. Minho suddenly lashes out with a fist, knocking Jinki right in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. Jinki slowly turns back, expression still calm, to the point it’s now more chilling than the snow.

Minho is on the ground before he knows what happened, backhanded by an alpha’s real strength, burying him in snow with a stinging pain. Jonghyun gasps, rustling, trying to free himself of the older female sitting up with loud coughing, little one too sick to move but both horribly frightened. A bundled up baby in his arms fusses, nearly crying.

“Stay,” Jinki orders the beta.

Jonghyun settles, but a worried look is sent to Minho.

By the time Minho can pull himself together and look up, Jinki is there, crouched near the ground, expression a little softer now. Minho’s mitten covered hand brushes over the burning pain in his face.

“Minho, how can you not hate me?” The question is put back on him.

“Why would I?” Minho asks, genuinely confused by it.

“I didn’t protect you.”

Minho never thought of it that way. A mated omega is an alpha’s home- an alpha’s everything, that’s why they fight so hard for their mates, yet Jinki, an alpha--alphas being proud beings, had his home violated, torn apart and failed to stop it.

Jonghyun keeps sniffling children warm still, wide eyes on the other two with concern. Such discussion only brought up the beta’s own anger in himself for doing nothing. He keeps Yoojin extra close near a fire, trying somehow to make up for it now, though he feels it doesn’t mean much.

Minho is helped up, more like easily yanked back to his feed by brute strength. He stumbles a bit to find his footing in snow, and a mitten hand touches a cheek where a slight bruise will surely form.

“I don’t hate you, I don’t blame you, do you understand?”

It finally dawns on Minho, words sounding so strange to himself as they slip out. “You hate yourself?”

Jinki pulls away, eyes hard to find as he turns. “I’m an alpha,” Jinki looks back with a crinkle of his nose, then a smile, the ones Minho loves, but it hurts to see it so forced now, it’s not even real. Jinki looks like what Minho supposes he would appear as the omega he was thought to have been. “I’m a proud alpha, but not always a wise one.”

Jinki pulls on Minho’s cloak, shifting furs, “Now please, wear your hood and cover well, before I have to make you.”

Minho pulls his hood up, threat in Jinki’s sudden tone enough to get him moving. He leaves the alpha to go sit back by Jonghyun, cold legs drawn up near the fire, not looking at anyone, thoughts on what Jinki said and thoughts of being ashamed of himself for what he had just done. He’s supposed to be grown up, yet he still acts too childish some days.

\--

Jonghyun watches Jinki and Minho closely. He still insists on inspecting Minho's face where discoloring lay, hopeful Minho won't come down with sickness next. Omega and females are alike in weakness to illness.

Everything said and done, remembering Jinki's words that one night, he observes Minho's shift, he's changing again, but this time back towards the omega he knows. It's relieving, but the same time upsetting he isn't the one who could fix it, and he isn't the one who regains lowered glances with a gentle bashfulness when the alpha isn't looking.

But Jonghyun also recalls that night up with Jinki in front of a warm fire, when lips pressed to his. He doesn't realize his own glances when he thinks the alpha won't notice.

Ultimately, Jonghyun can't wait to be free of the cold snow.

\--

Minho wakes again to baby wailing in the night, and it's always a relief now to know she's still alive while outside a village like they are. He prays daily she won't come down with sickness, as too many little ones perish by sickness every year. He takes her out from her basket, holding her to his warm body with gentle pats and rocking.

Jonghyun stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake.

Jinki grunts, back to Minho, trying to bury under blankets and block it out.

Minho knows the wailing of the child, especially when trying to sleep, is distasteful for an alpha, and has been for Jinki since the child's birth, no matter the child being of his seed. They naturally lack the understanding for such crying by the age of adulthood. Alpha are not supposed to cry. It's hideous weakness.

The omega doesn't even recall seeing a grown alpha cry.

Minho lays back, baby nestled on his chest and stomach, cozying up beneath furs to stay nice and warm. He rubs her tiny back and softly shushes her, until cries cease and she drifts back to sleep.

Minho soon follows.

\--

It's the winter of Jinki's twelfth year, when someone's voice barely pierces through a high fever that has claimed the youth.

“Jinks? Jinki?” Jungsoo coughs and rubs his eyes, leaning over Jinki's bed. The hall is filled with many sick, to separate them from the well still living among the village, but the space is soon crowding. Dead bodies grow in number and fires burn them, an act of fear the sickness will spread.

“You make it through this, alright? You are a good omega, a strong one.” The beta dips to linger a soft kiss to Jinki's cheek. “Don't leave me behind..”

Jungsoo sniffles and dabs Jinki's wet brow. The younger’s pulse fades.

Jinki is soon swallowed up by the thick fever once again, losing the voice of his dear friend.

\--

It's when Jinki is out alone, trying to find a means of food, that he allows himself to break. His bow misses the target, losing him the catch. He falls to the snow, swirl of emotions spilling out in angry fists pounding the ground and choked growls, likely scaring away any prey.

He's angry, he's sad, and most of all he dreads the idea of home the closer they get.

Jinki left home for a reason, searched and mated outside his village for a reason. He had to flee, and finding himself doing it again, of another village, he can’t stand it.

He doesn't want to go back to being the last of the pack, to mocking whispers, to a place respect nearly killed him to earn, and still it's a low form of respect.

The small village he had mated into by taking one of their omega didn't know much of his past and showed him more respect and faith in his abilities as an alpha. He was an elder's offspring and admired for it. He didn't want to leave, run out like a coward.

Jinki beats and scratches at the ground aggressively, until his prints are left in wet mud below all the snow. He wants respect, he wants what all the other alphas have, especially those of the elders' offspring. He deserves respect.

He’s no different than the rest of them.

With a glance back in in the direction of camp, Jinki sits up on knees, wondering how much of that he really truly deserves, after leaving an alpha alive that mounted his mate, that challenged him indirectly. He heard his parent's voice, the disappointment in him, after what he's done to try and make his parent, a respected elder, proud.

The alpha choice would be to toss Minho away, his mating claim weakened by another and the disgust he lay with another, an alpha no less. But Jinki already said he wouldn't leave Minho, and he means it. 

Another alpha may toss a mate away for such an act, find his possession tainted, but Jinki can't. Possibly his heart is still too much like an omega. He's still loves Minho. That hasn't changed. Not since the day he spotted a wide-eyed omega in his youth, smile gentle and scent alluring; an omega he could easily see himself reproduce with and to support his future offspring.

Jinki wishes for his old friend to be at his side again, to ask him what he thinks. Would he be proud he turned out to be an alpha, would he think he was strong? Would he still like Jinki? Or had Jinki been the one to really, truly love him?

Jinki will never know.

Later, camp is warm and freshly capture meat is cooked, everyone is comfortable thanks to his leading the small pack. Most of all, Minho sits closer to him again, offers Jinki food, feeding the alpha carefully and swiping dirt from his face, even as a bruise on the omega's face still lingers.

Jinki rather stay here, he thinks, as a strong pack leader, where he is looked at with trust and superiority. If he could get away going around in circles, Jinki would, just to stay like this, but he also knows many dangers lurk outside of village protection.

What he does, he does for the one sitting beside him, no one else.

Jinki will return to his village.

\--

There's still snow on the ground and drizzles of snowfall, but the group is now descending mountains.

The children have recovered well enough to ride again, and Jinki won't have the time wasted. Minho's just grateful they haven't passed on through the worst of it. He watches the females, both still bundled up in furs, coughing and sniffling. Jonghyun rides closest to them, reaching out now and then to make sure they're staying warm.

The females smile at him, even try to strike up conversation, giggling when the beta plays along. The three have come further in a connection than Minho had imagined they ever would.

It's soon when Minho and Jonghyun share a knowing look as the children wiggle too much.

Minho trots up ahead, closer to Jinki, informing him of the females' need. He glances back, then looks to Minho as he pulls on the reins to slow the group. "Hurry and don't go far."

Minho studies Jinki's expression, trying to find something behind it. He seems unnerved. Minho nods and smiles towards the females, carefully climbing from his horse with a sleeping baby on back, then helping them down and guiding them towards the trees. They stall, looking towards Jonghyun questioningly, the beta shoos them without a smile. They hurry with Minho in the end, and he knows one reason because the beta hates getting up and down a horse and won't accompany them. He smiles to himself.

Jonghyun has mostly mastered how to settle his horse to a stop. He ends up near Jinki, and with his newfound boldness around the alpha, he asks, "You seem unwell."

Jinki doesn't answer.

"Well, nice talking with you, Jinks."

Like usual, Jonghyun finds the alpha a but rustled by the name, as he pulls in the reigns of his horse with an audible grunt. Jonghyun lowers his head to hide a grin.

Minho waits as the girls find bushes to squat, until it seems awful quiet. He peeks through them, finding no trace of the females. Eyes widen, hand near his back to brace the baby as he hurries forward to locate them, following easy tracks in the snow. He has to push through some more thick brush before he catches sight of them, but before he can sigh in relief, his eyes grow wider still as they slowly draw up to find what the children are frozen in front of.

In a clearing sits several pikes, but not on their own. Impaled on each one of them are bare bodies, large bugs braving the elements to buzz around as a sign of their death and decay. Clumps of hair, like a consistency of heavy furs, litter the ground and hang loosely from pale skin, rotted features deformed. 

Minho hurries forward, grabbing at the children, turning their small eyes away. He feels ill, nearly throwing up as his stomach acts up again at such a horrible sight.

"It's taking too long," Jinki mutters, brows furrowing.

Jonghyun is pleasantly surprised the alpha spoke. Jinki orders the beta to watch the horses, taking off into the thicker forest. Jonghyun doesn't understand why he has to be left alone. He's wary by the atmosphere alone, and his nose picks up something odd.

Minho is startled, shout caught in his throat, when a hand grabs his shoulder from behind. He finds only Jinki, but the alpha's gaze is telling of trouble as he glances at what stands before them.

"We need to go. We can't stay here."

Minho is sure to shield the children's eyes still, leaving back to the horses. The females are silent, as if stunned mute.

Once upon the horses again, Jonghyun asks what happened, why they all seem upset.

"Death is beyond those trees," Minho nearly whispers. The beta looks back, but doesn't appear that surprised. He looks lost in thought.

Minho asks Jinki, "What was that?"

The alpha leads the group on. "A sign we are not alone," is all he will offer, but he is visibly tense and in a hurry to get back to a main road, taking the risk of bounty alpha tracking them.

Minho has seen death, he has seen many unpleasant things, but nothing like that. A cruelness unimaginable. Outside of a village carries so much more than Minho ever imagined.

\--

They’re nearly out of the cold mountains and Minho’s calm this time when he sits beside Jinki. “Why?”

Jinki’s head is tilted up, gaze on the stars above shining in a clear sky. He sits up in the night, keeping watch a short distance from the fire. He is still uneasy from the sight they witnessed, but the alpha still won't say anymore about it. It haunts his dreams this night, leaving him awake and seeking out his mate, who is more vigilant than ever in patrolling.

“I told you why,” Jinki answers this time, never needing explaining from the omega but sometimes forcing it out of Minho anyway. “But if you want to apologize, I will accept your apology.” Jinki’s head lowers to the side, finding Minho behind his warm hood. The alpha looks so handsome in the lighting of the half moon, it nearly takes the omega’s breath away even now, after their many months together. It's striking in nature, as if he's seen this person for the first time through his own eyes.

It’s what Minho wants to say, what he hasn’t said but feeling a need to. He wants things to be better between them again. He misses Jinki. Minho looks to the alpha, voice coming out strong. “I’m sorry--for everything.”

“Do you feel better?”

Minho thinks about it. His shoulders roll under warm furs. He thinks he does feel better. A weight seems lifted. When Minho turns back to Jinki, he’s smiling, the light of the moon shining on his small face, and Jinki’s expression flicks to something of deep emotion, surprising Minho. His smile only grows wider. He touches Jinki’s shoulder, mitten rubbing the fuzzy furs. Minho nods furiously, hood nearly falling from his head.

“Come,” Jinki tugs Minho into his lap. The alpha nestles his face into the fur of Minho’s warm back. The omega gives a quiet laugh. “You are so warm.”

Minho rocks side to side slightly, voice a hum in answer. He waits a moment to say, “Rest, I will watch," not wanting those horrors he's seen to befall them but also wanting his mate to sleep.

Jinki squeezes Minho a little tighter. “Then you must go back to bed.”

“I will, after you rest.”

Minho can feel the grin in Jinki’s short laughter.

In a few minutes Minho hears the sleepy mumble of the alpha, not sure what he means.

“Always smile…”

\--

It's the spring of Jinki’s twelfth year, when he's curls up, face buried in a blanket. Eyes are damp and voice a muffled whimper that no one hears because the rest of the dorm has sleeping children. The bed used to sleep two many nights, even if a youthful beta was supposed to sleep in his own kind’s dormitory. Now it won't ever again.

The blanket still smells of him, Jinki's dear friend.

Jinki has recovered from the illness that swept the village fiercely come winter. It's astonishment to everyone. Jungsoo fell sick shortly after Jinki was bedridden. The beta didn't make it out along with Jinki.

Footsteps alert the youth to the adult beta in charge of this portion of the children's dorms, making nightly rounds to assure the children are well. Jinki's sniffing brings the beta close, his hand touching Jinki's back and his voice raspy with age.

“Child, why do you weep?”

Jinki covers all his face in the blankets, words muffled as he answers. “I lost my only friend.”

The beta sighs heavily, aware of the winter's sick, and many past winters when death took the village. There's a sympathy with his old age, or just a softer heart than most. “Honor his memory by living strongly, child.”

Jinki's head is given a tender rubbing, before he's tucked back into bed and the beta carries on down the long room of beds, checking on the sleeping.

Jinki cries in the night. He didn't even get to say goodbye to the only person he's ever felt really cared about an omega like himself. Now he has no one.

The forever friendship ends here.

\--

There's no more snow.

Weather warms and females recover, back on their small feet, while Minho finds he's blessed the sickness didn't take Yoojin also.

Everyone is a little happier again, being guided by their alpha through dense brush or narrow paths on a journey that has come to find itself much longer than the main roads would take, but they must remain wary of possible bounty alphas out with their mountain wolves after property that has run away.

Minho finds himself returning to hunting with Jinki, and the atmosphere is far less tense. The alpha even allows him to fire the bow again. He steps close, front to Minho's back. The omega is somehow nervous all over again, face a near flush as if he hardly knew the alpha pressing to him. Jinki's breath is hot on his neck and his target gets away.

The two continue their search, until Jinki spots a small deer. He signals Minho close, both hushed. Minho takes up aim, holding it on the unsuspecting target. The bow flicks, arrow propelled quickly forward. The deer is hit critically, but it is not down. It's stunned.

"Another," Jinki says calmly.

Minho nearly loses the kill, fumbling with new arrow, but another shot is set and fired in time to take the animal down completely. Minho's eyes are wide, left standing still as Jinki approaches the fallen animal.

"You got it," Jinki nods with a grin towards Minho.

The omega is still standing in place while Jinki sends a thankful prayer towards the gods for the gift of food.

Minho is speechless as Jinki easily drags the kill back towards camp. He glances at it repeatedly, then his hands.

The animal is gutted and cleaned by Minho with the help of Jonghyun, as it's size is a bit large for the omega. The undesirables are taken back into the woods by the alpha, to keep predators from trying to claim it at their campsite.

As everyone eats a hearty meal around a campfire, Minho's head remains low. He cries, tears blinked down his dirty face with happiness, feeding himself slowly. Baby in the beta's lap, Jonghyun sits beside Minho and rubs the omega's back, letting him have his moment. Jinki watches with one of those proud smiles again.

An omega always told he could never hunt, it wasn’t his birth duty, learned a new skill.

Minho is more than what they said he was born only to do.

\--

Birds chirp merrily amongst the trees as warm rays of sun shine through to the green forest floor.

Minho bends a thin branch down for the young female who has been hopping to reach it. She pouts, then quickly picks berries from it with a growing smile. The other young girl peeks at her tree-bark platter full of assorted wild berries growing generously in the forest.

Somehow they’re competing over it. Females are much more strong-willed than males give them credit for. Yoojin’s hands are already dirty; face smeared with berries smashed to it, and atop her head sits a large leaf as covering. Minho hoists her growing weight back up in the sling over his back.

The two girls argue over who has the most berries as they head back towards camp. Minho turns around, crouching at their level. He puckers lips, taking some berries from one girl to drop on the other girl’s platter. Then he does it back over, until both girls’ platters look about the same. He takes a couple sweet berries on top, plucking them into his mouth to make sure.

“There, you two are even.”

The females look wide-eyed at him, then heads tilts curiously. They’ve always had to fight for anything they been given, it’s likely all they know. The best will be treated much kinder. If they’re even, who could possibly be the best?

Minho stands with a smile, urging them to come along with him. “You both did very good. I’m glad we will have something sweet tonight.”

The girls follow, expressions excited again.

Once near the camp, Minho pauses, watching Jonghyun and Jinki lightly argue over how to skin the kill the alpha brought in, then how to prepare the meat. Shoulders bump, voices whine and growl, expression between them of kindled warmth.

"Jinks, that technique is all wrong."

"They teach you strangle where you come from, beta."

The two share smirking grins.

Minho understands watching it. It’s grown quite obvious, even since before they left the village, but now much plainer to see. He doesn’t really feel threatened though. Maybe if Jonghyun was an omega too he would be. In this regard, a beta is below the omega, his worth could never be enough. More than feeling threatened by Jonghyun, he worries for him.

After dinner, Minho gently bounces Yoojin in his lap, leaf still atop her small head, quietly addressing the alpha beside him. “I don’t want you to hurt him.”

Jinki, still gnawing on meat, tears his eyes away from the beta to look at Minho. “Hm?”

“Jonghyun,” Minho turns to watch the beta a distance away, playing with the girls, twisting around thin sticks as a silly knife game. Jonghyun smiles wide and laughs with the females. “He’s soft hearted and I know he’s envious of those who get mates. Don’t treat him unfairly. Don’t do it if you don’t mean it.”

Jinki is silent, gaze lost into the flickering fire. He slowly eats, acting simply as if he heard not a word of it.

Minho watches a friend, someone he still loves, dance around the green forest, laughter still beautiful. Like Jonghyun had once taken care of him, Minho will protect him in return.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's thirteenth year. Lessons have ended for the day, and with it comes a non-venomous snake slithering in Jinki's grip, the youth smiling crinkled eyes in delight of his find. He stands up straight, wrists turning as the snake moves, fascinating Jinki. Creatures of the woods interest him, and he wonders what it would be like to venture further into them to find what else woods hold, but his future as an omega looks bleak in that regard.

Jinki leans in, pressing lips and to the snakes textured skin, shuddering at the sensation.

There's rowdy noise nearby, and through bushes suddenly come youths, running by and knocking Jinki over with arms held out. Jinki falls, losing the hold of the snake that quickly slithers away under the brush.

Jinki looks on with disappointment. His head is slapped next, as voices laugh. Jinki doesn't cry; he gave up on tears. They never get him anything, not even the return of a friend.

Jinki's gaze narrows, jaw clenched and fingers digging at dirt. He jumps up as the two youths run in circles mocking him. Jinki watches their movements closely until they slow, not realizing it's not them that actually slow but his vision processes their movements differently.

An opening is spotted, and Jinki is compelled to act, moving forward in a slide across dirt, short leg out to trip one child, then flipping to his hands in a crouch to kick out the other youth’s kneecap. One falls with a startle and the other a loud cry.

Jinki stands upright, staring down at their surprised expressions. Fists shake at his sides, as something inside urges him to continue--finish them off, whatever that means. The instinct pulses thickly.

Jinki spits to the ground and throws a frown back at the two who actually cringe at him. He leaves, marching through bushes, seeking out something else to play with.

\--

"The alphas were so hungry, simply famished. But still, not one source of food to be found. They couldn't just die like that. They had to eat."

"What did they eat? What did they eat?" the smallest female leaned forward eager, both children listening earnestly to Jonghyun tell a story around the fire. The beta turns his head with a grin, then flicks it back with a boastful expression.

"They began to eat each other."

The children gasp.

Minho frowns. Such stories remind him of the ones his village told to keep omega frightened to leave. Animals mounting omega and producing monster children. Minho had been so scared. He hasn't seen it to be true yet. He doubts it's even something real now. "Jonghyun, don't scare them with made up tales."

Jonghyun looks to Minho with a pout.

"He should continue," Jink says with a smug grin, arms crossing and leaning back against a rock. "It could be a true story. Let's just say, I know some alphas."

Jonghyun perks up at the defense.

Minho rolls his eyes and leaves to change the baby, at least getting away from tall tales. The camp sounds cheerful behind him. Minho smiles at the wonderful noise.

\--

The sun is down, and it’s the group's last night before reaching a village a about a day's travel away.

Minho’s playing with the young females, clapping hands with small laughter near the fire. Jonghyun looks unusually uneasy for some reason though, nose wiggling, gaze on the woods surrounding them. It’s when Jinki napping beside the beta sits up, suddenly alert, that there’s a very telling sign something is wrong.

“Something is close,” Jinki says, hand reaching for the long blade at his waist, nose crinkled in sniffs.

“Look!” a child gasps, pointing to a large shadow in the darkness. “An alpha!”

“Go. Beta, get them out of here.” Jinki is up in a hurry, running into the dark without a word, not stopping even to Minho’s shouts for him. His speed is greater than either of the other two are capable of. Keeping up would be impossible.

Jonghyun’s nose twitches, sensing a scent Minho’s nose can’t quite reach. “That’s no alpha,” the beta is up, gathering their things, shoving them into packs and saddles, and though Minho’s not sure what’s going on, he hurries the children to the horses, saddling them up.

“We need to go,” Jonghyun urges, though his worried gaze falls back to the forest where the alpha had run off into. Minho’s eyes follow.

Quickly, Minho helps Jonghyun onto his horse, then undies his own, readying to climb on. Again, he looks to the camp now empty and the dark path which the alpha hurried away through. Turning back with one foot in the stirrup, big eyes blink, brow furrowing, fists tightening on the saddle.

Leave, leave--something slithers the thought through the omega, the back of his neck tingling--this alpha does not matter, not as much as another...

“Ming, we have to go!”

Minho drops the reins of his horse and moves to take the bow and arrow pouch from the saddle of Jinki’s horse.

“What are you doing?”

“Go, follow the path, the village isn’t far now.” Minho hands Yoojin to the beta, short man leaning over, taking the sling over shoulders to secure to baby to him. He stares at Minho with wide eyes, lips parted.

“You shouldn’t.. Your alpha said--”

“Go,” Minho slaps the rear of the horse, forcing it off into a run Jonghyun can’t fully control, beta shrieking his name as he disappears into the darkness. Then, with a gentle smile, tells the young females with control of their horse to follow. The small one cries, clinging to the older who wears as strong a face as Minho assured her before she was. Minho pats the small child's arm, trying to comfort, then they’re off too, disappearing in the same direction.

Minho begins back towards their abandoned campsite, then continues into the darkness that Jinki took, moonlight all he has to go by. To say he isn’t shakily frightened would be lies. But he won’t leave Jinki behind, mate or not. Jinki doesn’t deserve that, not after all they’ve been through. He is assured he's doing the right thing. If he left something tells him he would never see the alpha again. It would be easy to leave, not allow ownership of his body to a person, like he had said of himself before. No alpha would claim his body or his being.

Minho carries on his search, bow close, not the same omega he used to be.

Minho will find Jinki no matter the cost.

It’s not long before Minho falls upon the noise of a struggle. The moonlight lands dimly between trees, clouds parting enough a half-moon can shine brightly, and he gasps, finding a tall, pale man pinning Jinki to a tree, face at his neck. Jinki grunts, grip slipping on the man, alpha in the losing position.

His presence alerts the two. The pale man looks up, face smeared with blood, long snaggled teeth sharp and voice hissing.

A nightwalker.

“Minho! Get away!”

Minho looks between the two, overwhelmed by the sight, but he can’t leave now. Eyes narrow, trying to put up a dominant, threatening appearance, at least appear the beta he was once told he would be. Long arms takes up the bow, an arrow quickly pulled from the pouch on his back. His strength is still not the same as it used to be, bow stretched but wobbling, and as he takes aim at the nightwalker, he fumbles his footing, bow firing off in an early shot.

The arrow hits its target though, barely below the shoulder, but a shot that should stun any man into fleeing.

That only seems to anger it, neck twisting to gaze down at the arrow like it was merely an annoying splinter.

“Foolish omega.”

Minho freezes, eyes suddenly wide, unaware nightwalkers speak, or even know what he is. It leaves his reflexes to set and line up another shot too slow, as the nightwalker releases Jinki to the ground and rushes him faster than even an alpha’s speed. The man tackles Minho, taking them both to the forest floor, bow flying from Minho’s grip. A fist slams his face, stunning Minho even more, his reach for the bow foiled.

Minho struggles, arms painfully pinned down, but legs kicking, long and wrapping around the man to dig booted heels into its back. He’s not strong enough to get the man off, not against something that matches an alpha’s strength- or even possibly surpasses it. As its face brushes his cheek, a real chill is felt, like that of a corpse. Strong teeth tear his clothes, exposing skin at the shoulder. A cold tongue licks, then fangs sharp like some wild animal begin to press, peircing the omega's smooth skin. Minho bites his lip, voice a whimper with what might be his last breath.

Suddenly, the nightwalker is pulled up by the hair, teeth leaving Minho’s skin. Jinki huffs heavy and growls behind the nightwalker, knife catching in the moonlight. The alpha quickly takes it to the man’s tilted neck, slicing the sharp blade through it, spraying blood, and the alpha continues, even as the nightwalker screams and twists above Minho, blood spilling heavily all over.

The alpha’s sharp blade is pulled all the way through, severing, until his tight grip on hair is left with just a head dangling above and a limp body falling back against Minho, blood sputtered over him. He stares with wide eyes, still frozen up, heart thumping. He’s unaware he’s shaking even, having never seen such an act in his life.

Jinki gives a low growl and spits up blood toward the ground, tossing the severed head away from him, small eyes narrowed still. He cleans the knife with the nightwalker’s clothing, then sheaths it at his side. The alpha's boot kicks the man off Minho, before helping the stunned omega up.

“Are you alright?” Jinki asks, grip a little tight as he touches Minho all over, making sure he’s fine.

Besides the small punctures at his shoulder, torn clothes and covered in blood, Minho supposes he’s okay. He’s in shock though, weakened body still shaking. He feels one of those dizzying, pass out spells swirling around him, but he refuses to give in, not when his mate looks the way he does.

“You’re hurt,” Minho gently brushes fingers to Jinki’s neck, just below a gash of a wound, blood trickling down his skin, soaking into clothing, and it obviously hurts with the twisted face the alpha suddenly makes. “It bit you?”

“Nightwalkers,” Jinki huffs again, clearly tired from the fight. He kicks the limp body beside them. “They drink blood.”

Nightwalkers- the men who once brought large wolves to Minho’s village, spreading death and fire. Now Minho understands what they are.

“They’re weaker by day's light, so they hunt mostly at night.”

Jinki stumbles, falling into Minho a moment, weaker than even the omega now. Minho feels gutted knowing Jinki is in pain, unable to even stand up straight. It’s urgent the omega try to fix it.

“Come..”

Jinki’s small height for an alpha benefits them now, as Minho has to help a staggering Jinki back to camp.

With what’s left in the packs upon their saddles, Minho tends to Jinki’s wounds, trying to patch them up, with the little experience he has in practice; it’s a beta job after all. Jonghyun would know what to do if he were here now. Minho looks to where the others were told to leave them behind, a flickering though of wanting them to return.The light of the fire shows how badly the opening of skin is, something sharp tearing through it in a mangled mess. Minho tries his best to wrap it up and stop the worst of it. He needs to be sown up though, by a medic beta at the nearby village. The strength and quicker healing than betas and omegas might be the only thing keeping him alive.

Jinki’s small, wet eyes flutter closed over again, trying to stay conscious, expression on his face much softer than usual. It makes Minho smile a little, through the worry. The alpha looks like a small child trying his best, tears shed unbeknownst to him. An adult alpha cries and the omega feels naturally nurturing towards such a display before him.

Minho has never seen Jinki cry. He wasn’t sure alpha were even capable of it. Now he understands alpha can be just like those below their kind.

Minho listens closely to Jinki tell him of the nightwalkers in muttered, weak whisperers. The alpha has run into them before with groups of fellow alphas, killed them before. The only sure way to be positive they’re dead is to remove their heads. If not, they’ve been know to get up again once you’ve thought them dead. Not a lot is known of their origins, but some believe they rise right out of the grave, after someone dies, buried without a proper burial. Others say they’ve seen nightwalkers force their own blood into the mouths of men nearly dead, turning them into one of them.

Minho swipes Jinki’s face, trying to clean him up, forgetting about himself, how he’s soaked in far more blood, but at least not his own. Jinki’s voice fades, until he’s barely talking.

After quietness settles around them a while, Jinki’s hand reaches for Minho, slipping over his arm. "Minho.." A usually smooth tone cracks, “You tried to protect me.. though I’m not a good alpha.”

Minho gently brushes fingers through Jinki’s messy hair, head shaking. “I won’t leave my mate,” Minho says, smile in his honest answer. “I won’t leave my friend behind.”

Jinki’s eyes barely open leak more tears. “You saved me..”

“Sleep,” Minho pushes the alpha to lay and rest. “It will be fine. You need to rest.”

It’s obvious Jinki doesn’t want to, it’s not right to an alpha to just rest now of all times. His drained body gets the better of him though, soon drifting off. With rest the alpha will begin his more rapid healing, and with hope, make it to the village for proper medical care.

Minho stays up, keeping watch, or at least tries to. His fingers touch the small punctures left behind, and he smells of blood, soaked in it more than Jinki is. The scent of it, what an omega’s limited nose can pick up, is strange, not of his kind. He tries to clean it from his face, not liking it, but it only smears. When he unavoidably falls to sleep, he dreams of being pinned down, of a head being sliced off right in front of him.

When Minho wakes, it’s with wet eyes, body trembling, real fear a hold on him. It takes a moment to settle down, realize he’s at a fire that has grown small, Jinki still asleep beside him. The sun has half-risen.

Minho feels a swollen up eye that’s now sore instead of numb, then looks to his dried bloody hands. The sun does little to alleviate his unease at the sight.

A thing he saw, he could never unsee. And Jinki, Minho turns to the alpha, he did it with such ease. Is that the true difference between alphas and omegas, or is that the difference between Jinki and Minho.

He can’t be sure.

\--

“Come here, let me..” Jinki gently tugs on Minho, pulling him closer through the water.

By midday, Jinki woke, and the two had decided they were in need of a bath before they even tried to move on. The small lake isn’t far from camp. Torn and bloodstained clothes are left on a fire to burn, only pair of clean clothing left, dug out of a pack, hanging out on a tree for dressing after.

The lake water is brisk, but the relief to be cleaned is better; be rid of that uneasy scent. Jinki moves through the water like a rested pup again. Minho is slow, still not up to his usual self. So many things have happened lately, he can’t be sure which reason it is that weakens him.

Jinki uses his hands to softly clean Minho’s face of dried blood, until smooth skin and tiny freckles are visible again. Jinki kisses the small patch of broken skin Minho picked up from the fight, and the alpha gently touches the colors of a droopy, black eye. Minho is careful not to dampen the bandages around Jinki’s neck, and he’s cautious of bruised skin. Their touches are soft, but they’re numerous, I silent plea of not wanting the other to ever leave.

Minho feels a bit of a flush this close and intimate with the alpha. It's unusual, as he is often easily drawn to him, something unexplainable, least since the mating. With the flush comes a burning at his neck, down his spine, and Minho wants to scratch and claw at the mark, rip it off in a subconscious move of defiance towards any alpha wanting to claim his body and more. It's not there's to take. It's only his to give.

“What you did was reckless,” Jinki says in a stern voice, alpha in him returned after the venerability of the night before. He pulls on Minho cheek with a hard pinch, causing the omega to wince.

“But it was also brave,” Jinki looks away then, as if that alpha pride is hurt, but turning back is that sweet smile, eyes crinkled cutely. “The bravest omega I’ve ever seen.”

Minho is tugged up into a hold beneath the water, legs wrapping around Jinki's waist. He gently nuzzles his mate's neck, rubbing his own scent over the alpha, arms holding him tightly. He smells so comforting, too.

“But don’t do anything like that ever again,” Jinki warns, voice low, shaking Minho in a twist through the water. The action is teasing, but the tone of voice means what is said.

Minho still laughs, happy Jinki is safe, happy he could help because of a skill taught to him he wasn’t allowed to know just because of who he was born as--a birthright he never asked for. That strikes Minho hard suddenly. He possibly saved Jinki from death, because he wouldn’t leave him behind.

Minho’s giggling gasps turns into a muffled sob, eyes squeezed closed, trying not to cry. It’s tears of being happy and overwhelmed at the same time, witnessing something so frightful the night before.

As Minho begins to shiver, Jinki carries them out of the lake, Minho still tightly wrapped around the alpha with long, thin limbs.

Lately, his mind has been mangled and emotions rigid towards the alpha who took him as a mate. He hasn't been sure how he feels about Jinki anymore, not until now, in this moment. No matter how much confusion twists unbearably tight inside him, Minho is so happy Jinki is alive.

Minho is grateful the strong alpha is with him now.

((TBC))


	4. part 4

The mid morning skies are bright with sun and white with clouds, promising the trail onward to the village clear, if continued forth. Along that path, beneath a large tree, is gathered a small pack.

Jonghyun cries, weeps loudly and openly into Minho’s chest, clinging like a child. The omega tries to console him, gently rubbing his head, assuring everything is alright now.

Once Jinki and Minho saddled up and left the camp and rough night behind, they did not have to travel long before they found Jonghyun and the females near a large tree beside the path. Jonghyun had explained he couldn’t go on without them, was about to ride back in search of the alpha and omega.

Jinki steps up beside the two, touching Jonghyun’s head a moment, smile small.

“I wouldn’t leave you-- I couldn’t-- I couldn’t..” Jonghyun sobs.

“You are very brave,” Minho whispers sincerely, rubbing the beta’s quivering shoulders.

The girls tug at the beta’s cloths, affection for the beta showing.

Jinki steps back, a cringe on his face with a palm reaching for his injured shoulder. Minho glances to him with worry. They need to reach aid for the alpha.

“We will all go to the village together,” Minho promises everyone.

\--

By the time they step foot into Jinki’s village, Jonghyun has two small females that refuse to leave his side, especially after he tended to them when they grew sick with fever from the mountain’s cold.

It’s the sweetest sight Minho’s seen in a long time.

Jonghyun tries to shoo the two after helping them down from the horse, telling them to follow Jinki to find an outhouse, because they will be the most safe under the alpha’s watch. The beta sighs, hand swiped over his brow, gaze of relief as the young females wander away behind the alpha.

With a sleeping baby on his back, hands searching through a saddlebag, Minho says, “You a parent now?”

“Ming.. you’ve grown up too fast. Don’t start this switching on me yet,” Jonghyun groans.

“You’re great." Thankful for his help throughout the journey, and knowing he wouldn't have managed without him, Minho reaches to kiss Jonghyun’s cheek, but the beta turns, causing their lips to touch instead.

Minho pulls back with wide eyes. Jonghyun grins with a rub of his chin.

“You’re still the cute one.”

The beta’s smile falls as he reaches to touch Minho’s bruised eye still swollen up, and the omega flinches at the frightful memory of the night before.

“Really, I’ll be alright,” Minho tugs Jonghyun’s hand down, holding it a moment. His smile is a little hard to find, though.

“Ah..” Jonghyun leans away, glancing around the town. “So what’s fun to do around here?”

Minho's head flings back with a laugh.

\--

Minho sits obediently inside the aid cabin, medical betas swabbing his sore eye and punctured marks with medicines. Across from him is Jinki, alpha fussing with the medic tending to his wound.

“It’s not unusual to find you here, Jinki," the beta nearly sighs. "What was it last time--oh right, a twisted wrist after being bucket from a horse."

"It wasn't my horse," Jinki is defensive, emotion clearly visible when alpha are supposed to have composure. He grumbles, painting a partial image of the past. “My horse doesn’t do that anymore..”

The beta chuckles, to Minho’s surprise, as in his village he's sure an alpha would strike a beta down for mocking him in such a way. Jinki does no such thing. Minho blinks wide eyes at the two.

The alpha frowns. Minho’s brows perk up, looking curiously. He wonders what sort of trouble the alpha has been into, as he's always seen Jinki very good with horses, even calming Jonghyun's down as the beta rode strenuously. The alpha heals well, because his body is mostly smooth of scars that Minho has seen.

Jinki seethes. “Just fix it.”

“What was it this time?”

“A nightwalker.”

The beta’s mocking tone lessens. “Well, in that case, I’m glad you made it out alive.”

Slowly, Jinki gives a smug grin. He points to his mate. “Not without Minho's help.”

“The omega?” the medic sounds skeptical.

Minho tries to lower his head, but the quiet beta dabbing his eye forces his head back up. He flinches. They laugh and Jinki hisses as the medic returns to dressing his wound. Jinki finds Minho’s gaze though, and eyes are like a twinkle of silent pride just for Minho, because he was there, he saw what the omega is really capable of.

Minho smiles, feeling that flush again as a bashfulness comes unexpectedly under the alpha's gaze. He wonders why it's so apparent to him now. A hand rubs absently at his neck.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's thirteenth year, and he blinks curious eyes as he sits obediently quiet. With Jungsoo passing the previous winter, Jinki finds himself even more timid. Today is another inspection, which he has frequently these days. They won't just declare him an omega yet, though most the youth his age have been called to their birthright.

Stranger still, Jinki's alpha parent is in the room also today, speaking with the elder who has been giving Jinki most of his inspections lately.

“All markings points to it.”

“Are sure?”

Both elders glance to Jinki, the youth sitting naked upon a table. Legs spread, a telling sign is the grown girth he carries dangling there. Most uncommon is it for an omega to grow so large. Jinki blinks, feet absently kicking, wondering what all they say really means for him.

“By his age he should show signs of leaking omega scent,” the elder says, “He hasn't had even one heat yet.”

Jinki's brows arch as his parent glances at him once more. He hopes for a smile, but one doesn't come his way.

“His strength has grown even in a week. It's unusual for any youth belonging to the omega.”

Jinki's parent turns to face him now. He thoughtfully strokes the gray hairs of his face and asks “Child, do you think yourself to belong to the alpha kind?”

Jinki's small eyes widen and he sputters on words, not giving the imitate impression of an alpha. “I um.. don't know..”

Jinki looks at his hands, flexing short fingers that give the appearance of an omega. But if he's honest, he doesn't feel like the omegas he sees. There's a feeling of not belonging with the youthful omega kind. Then, Jinki doesn't feel he belongs quite anywhere, not since the passing of his friend. His body has been changing though, from the inside out. He out runs children, he dodges fists from those who want to hit him, he smells the scent of the child furthest from his bed at night. Less pick on him because they know he can fight back now, securing a scuffle or two.

“Take more measurements,” the parent says to the other elder, “We have to be sure before placing him or they will tear him apart, you are aware.”

The other elder nods in agreement.

Jinki's blood pumps through him with a new hope as he watches his parent leave with a long glance back at his offspring, a slight curl in lips upward. It's the slimmest twinkling of acknowledgment for someone greater.

That day, regardless of what the future brings, Jinki declares himself of the alpha kind and he will work hard to see such a gaze like that upon him once again. Jinki will be just like the other alphas.

His parent will gaze upon him proudly.

\--

The village isn't quite how Minho remembers it. But possibly, that is caused by being there but a day, still sleeping in woods because of the females Minho still keeps in his care. The sight of another execution isn't so unsettling, but the manner in which it's taken out has the omega affected by the sight.

A crowd is gathered as two tied to stakes burn by a roaring fire. The screams and smell is appalling. Young females walk at Minho and Jonghyun's side, protected by Jinki's presences as they make way through the town where females are only allowed with permission. The walk to the elders' building for Jinki to discuss his stay has ended quicker than Minho had thought it to. Maybe this was a reason.

Jonghyun picks the youngest one up, turning her away. Minho tries to cover the older's eyes, but she peeks around him, gaze dark as she's seen too much in her youth already. Minho finds himself staring even, having not seen such an execution taken out before. He has seen bodies burn, but in death already. This seems a particularly cruel way to die. The scent of burning flesh is nauseating.

Jinki doesn't look stunned at all. He simply asks a beta standing near the back of the gathered crowd what is happening.

"Alpha who slaughtered young children, they say," Jinki explains as he returns to his small pack.

Yoojin wiggles and fusses irritably on Minho's back, and he forcibly turns the female away as screams grow and smoke drifts higher into the gray skies. The act of taking the young ones' lives before they can even be marked as their class, will always be a serious crime. Alpha kind are not immune to the punishment for lessening the population. A village is weaker without their growth.

"They were passed their prime. Who cares," a youthful alpha speaks with amusement. "Their seed was useless."

Minho finds the lack of respect from one alpha to aged alpha curious. He supposes everything about being an alpha is a fight for the finest among them. If they can no longer easily produce seed to an omega's body, their usefulness lowers. Either way, they're still in higher regard than omega kind, and for that, Minho scowls.

"Come," Jinki leads them away, hand rubbing his cleaned wound. "We are leaving."

Jinki guides them back to the woods, where they will soon pack up for good and into an assigned cabin by the elders. As they eat one of their last meals together, the older female sits with a blank stare.

Minho sits beside her, hand careful in scooping hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking of?"

"Alphas," she doesn't hesitate in saying. Her voice lowers though, as Jinki is sitting on the other side of the fire she stares into. "They deserve a death worse than even that."

Jinki glances up over the crackling fire, eyes widened at the disrespectful words from a small female. Minho tries to settle him with a look, and it seems to work, since the alpha takes no further action.

Minho combs fingers through her hair, admiring the length of it down the middle of her back. Jonghyun sits with the smaller female, playing games with their hands that cause happy giggles.

The omega still wants to put faith in this village, that it will bring about a new, positive source of living, because if he doesn't, he might break apart in hopelessness.

\--

Minho is looked at with a startled expression as he gives a bow towards the elderly woman of the female dorms. Minho reaches behind himself, tugging on Jonghyun's hand to urge him closer.

Another female greets them with a smile. "This is Madam, our elder."

"Shush, child, the real elders of the village won't like that talk," Madam elder says with a small grin.

Minho straightens up, making sure Jonghyun and the young females are beside him. Jinki did not want to come for a such a visit, saying he has business elsewhere. Don't go far, he had warned them. The village hasn't been fully scouted for trouble yet. Jonghyun had been told to look after Minho and child, beta giving a firm nod. Minho has never come across trouble in the female's housing of this village, so he's much more relaxed.

"And this beautiful child, what brings you back to the village?"

"I bring females of my home village to be taken into your care, Madam.."

The old woman peeks around Jonghyun, to find the little ones hiding there. She gives a gentle smile. "And this one?" she asks, point to the one carried on Minho's back.

"She mine," Minho is quick to say, tone combative. Jonghyun gives him a glance at such a reaction.

Madam elder chuckles, scooping white hairs back, hair long in a braid behind her. "You two survived the birth. That's a blessing."

Minho ducks with a timid smile, flustered suddenly. He quickly says," This is my friend, Jonghyun."

"Also an omega?"

Jonghyun laughs.

Minho bows his head with apologies, as the old woman looks bewildered. "No, he is a beta."

Another, more familiar female peeks out from a corner, eyes wide with curiosity. The female, Taeyeon, gives a slight wave at Minho, then eyes are drawn to the short beta. Jonghyun notices, but Minho is busy introducing the small females of his village and why they are with him, to be homed in this village instead of his more violent one.

Jonghyun wanders away, while Minho is ushered to a table to sit and talk.

Minho's cheek is caressed by Madam, as she welcomes him to her home once more.

\--

It’s a surprise to see Jinki back, the son of an elder thought to have moved away with his mate to another village. He hasn't been called on for needed assistance, so questions would naturally arise. The alpha explains simply that he wishes to return to his village, with permission and a blessing from his mate's village.

They don’t mention the true trouble from Minho’s village, why they really returned here. It could cause problems among village elders. They want to keep mostly invisible, just live peacefully. An omega running away from his home village isn’t looked kindly upon.

After scouting the village for possible bounty lying low in wait, sent by the home village after them, Jinki has unexpectedly been sent out on gathering meat from across the nearest river, doing the alpha pack work, away overnight. He had been reluctant to go, but they all agreed it best to not rouse any more suspicion than already caused.

With Jonghyun, Minho sits at a table in one of the dining halls for dinner. The small girls were left in the care of the elderly female to eat a meal, still in a village that separates them from the men. Minho’s not sure a village that doesn’t do so even exists, but he wants to believe it, and maybe someday find it.

Minho can at least rest assured they’re in good care with the females of this village. Minho wouldn't even be eating now if he didn't trust the females of this village, as Yoojin must be cared for at the segregated female dorm if he is to eat among his kind. Though Minho isn't one to abide to rules, especially as of late, he can't afford trouble now.

He can sit with mostly easy, possibly trusting them more than anyone else in the village so far.

Jonghyun sighs with a pat of a full belly, gaze distant since they left the female dorms. Minho wonders if it's the beta's soft heart that he won't speak of worrying about the young females.

“Do you think this will be alright?"

"What?" Minho wishes to eat up the scraps left of Jonghyun's meal, as his own is always lacking, but he doesn't dare try, for fear of a possible punishment embedded deeply into him.

"All this. Being here, pretending we just.. you know," Jonghyun's voice lowers, not giving too much of their situation away.

Minho offers a smile and nod, and Jonghyun seems relieved by it. His broad shoulders slump and lips crack into a grin himself.

"I think we'll be alright here. I really do."

Minho feels a relaxing sense of contentment.

\--

Greens of the lush earth entrance Minho. He doesn't recall such beauty in this village. From a small ledge, Minho gazes out upon the many rice terraces descending the mountains in beautiful waves. The air is fresh and mountains surrounding high, sun casting large shadows over the land, clouds a soft mist.

Eyes close, arms outstretched, wanting to be carried away by the warm breeze.

Grass is a thick green below his feet, and Minho falls back, landing in the greens with the slightest sting not a bother.

Eyes slowly open to find the blue sky and white clouds slowly roll by.

It's peaceful, out here alone. He thinks he now remembers what happiness feels like, what freedom feels like.

Laughter builds from snorting giggles to gasping breaths, whole body shaking with the force of it.

It's so beautiful here.

It must be home.

Minho's new home.

\--

Behind the large fenced walls separating alpha practices from the rest of the village, Jinki stands alone. He sighs, eyes watching his small hands flex, a barrel of water in front of him to wash. They're sore after bow practice and hunting. Racing along on horseback after a wild herd trying to take down as many as the alpha pack can isn't easy on Jinki's smaller stature. It never has been.

Also, a shoulder still aches slightly from the nightwalker attack, and Jinki can't allow himself much time to settle on thoughts of it, as he had been sure he was going to pass from this world as a lone alpha in his many failures, and part of himself was at peace with that.

But then Minho's unexpected appearance saved Jinki. And once the nightwalker preyed on Minho, Jinki was blinded with an aggressive rage unlike he's ever felt consumed by, a sudden strength in him he wasn't used to, surfaced, carrying him until the fight was ended and a weak collapse took him.

Minho had saved him. There's a sudden twinkle in tired eyes.

Jinki's soaks hands in cool water and washes his face. There’s soon a sense of someone large and firm behind him. The action is quick, not allowing him to turn around. He's taken firmly by the hips, breath hot over his ear as a taller alpha presses him close against a firm chest, small alpha's head no taller than those wide shoulders hovering above. Jinki scowls.

"I'm so glad you're back, Jinki."

The voice is low, with a tone of the two being far too familiar. Forcibly forgotten memories of the alpha creeps back over Jinki's mind most unpleasantly.

The alpha, Kyuchul is a dark blot on Jinki’s memory and a reason he didn't want to return to his village. He hoped this alpha would be away from the village, like he often is, but the gods must find humor in Jinki’s existence.

The larger alpha rubs against Jinki’s backside, and his nose is in Jinki's hair, taking in his scent. "Do little hands hurt you?"

Palms on Jinki’s hips reach forcefully for wrists, turing Jinki's palms out. His nose crinkles, and hands look red and swollen. There's a chuckle, before the grip is back on Jinki's hips.

"You are still too tiny to be a real alpha."

One hand runs over Jinki’s ass. Teeth scrape at Jinki's ear, and he feels a shiver of a memory that reminds him too much of his disadvantages and why a parent looks at him the way he does. He left his village for a reason. Fleeing this one person, as much as searching out another taken from him.

It's not lost on Jinki he left another village under similar circumstances, and he is ashamed of himself for again running away. The act, though not upon his body, was still an act upon what is his, the omega he had chosen, a home -- his property as an alpha, violated by another.

"Shall I mount you once more?" is whispered with sincere intentions.

Jinki festers with intense fury. He doesn't want to hear that, any of it. He didn't even want to have to come back here. This place, where a parent still looks at him as lesser, where alpha kind mock him, where this alpha reminds him of his weakness. His search for a mate outside of this village was done with reason. This isn't his home. Jinki's home, Jinki's real home, is still Minho.

With that thought, with that need to protect what is his own, Jinki shows how strong his small alpha hands can be, throwing back a hard fist to Kyuchul's close face. Jinki is suddenly released as the alpha reels back with a howl.

Jinki turns to face Kyuchul, expression hard and eye contact made, as he wouldn't back down. The elite alpha hasn’t much changed since Jinki last seen him; still tall and broad, slight stubble across his share jaw, half his black hair pulled back in a short tail with buzzed locks beneath it. 

The alpha smiles suddenly, head side to side, that proud expression he so easily wears. "I just wanted to say welcome home, Jinki." Kyuchul swipes a sore face and walks off as other alphas watch the scene curiously.

Even though people watch, Jinki slams fists into the water, splashing it around angrily in a fit of rage. He growls, brows furrowed.

This village isn't Jinki’s home.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's fourteenth year, when he feels almost trampled by the young alphas that jump from their horses in excite to see a village not their own for the first time. Jinki is the smallest of the group that have traveled.

Teacher says it's for bow practice and combat skills. The alpha kind at this village are particularly skilled by the bow. Since he’s been taken from regular lessons for all the village children to teachings by alpha to suit his bloodline, Jinki finds lessons keeping his attention.

It's so exciting he can't help a grin. He actually has made it out of his own village, something many youth he saw in common lessons won't ever do. His birthright has been declared that of an alpha.

Jinki fixes his cloak and brushes hair from his eyes, to stand up tall again. At his side is a blade--his first, given to him as status of his bloodline. He has much to prove and this is just one more step forward.

Passing a dirty, broken mirror leaned against a wall, Jinki takes a moment to look at himself. So much of his childish fat has shed to reveal lean muscles in beginning stages of development. His complexion darkens and arms carry thicker hairs.

Jinki combs hair to one side, thick brows arched then narrowed, teeth are bared and a growl in his throat sounds. It's such a strange sight to see. He really is an alpha--all this time his birthright was to be an alpha.

“Jinki!”

Jinki smiles wide, eyes crinkled. The young alpha stumbles in his attempts to catch up to the teacher, chin held high and eager to learn more of what it means to be a strong alpha.

No matter the cost he will prove himself.

\--

As an elder’s son, Jinki is able to obtain a nicely sized cabin, one with stones along the outside walls, unlike Minho is used to of his own village. The wooden roof is covered heavily of moss, much like the surrounding tall greens along the hillside, showing some age, but stepping inside, one wouldn’t know how old it really is.

The cabin is two rooms in size. The outer room has a place to burn fire built right into the wall, made of more thick stones, and a table sits with several chairs, while a bed of hay and blankets resides in a corner near shelves. Even two windows are built in on either side of the room, allowing so much light in if opened. Minho nearly squeals.

Inside the next room is a large bed made of the same materials, and more shelves to contain belongings. High upon the walls are narrow windows with wood shutters, more like his former home. But on the outside wall of the room, Minho spots a familiar lock at the door, one like his village. The omega's head lowers with a swirl of unpleasant memories, nearly crashing him into the wall.

He pulls it together before anyone notices, spinning around to declare with a wide smile "I love it!"

"Really?" Jinki has a small smile, busy opening the shutters of a large window in the outer room.

It's so much more than Minho ever had. Wood is sturdier, not aging with cracks that a cold breeze can brussel a chill through. He can't believe it's his home now. "It's wonderful."

Jonghyun takes up the outer room with the small girls, sharing the bed, while Minho and Jinki take the other room with the baby. All is comfortable in the first couple days, aside from Jonghyun and the females sharing a bed with fights and giggles in the night, or a baby's cries waking Jinki, who rolls over irritated. Minho finds it still a relief from the forest and travels. Still no threat of action being taken of his home village is found in this village, and Minho is sure it's a good sign.

A few days into their new home, the weather is fairly nice out, as Minho tries to gather their dirtiest clothing for the beta that will drop by with his cart to take clothing for washing. Minho decides to keep the female garbs, as their colors are a sign of females and would be scorned at for being mixed in with male clothing. Dried blood still stains some pants. Minho might simply burn those. He doesn't want anyone to know one of the females is able to produce now, for her own protection.

The youngest comes calling for Jonghyun, hands carefully cupping something. "Hyunnie!"

Minho's still taken aback by the name the little ones now call the beta, and he's sure if it was anyone else, the small beta would lash out. The children have a beta with a kind heart at their mercy.

"Look!"

Both children smile as the littlest opens her hands to reveal a large bug. It's quickly jumping away, lost in the wet greens of the earth surrounding them. The older laughs while the younger pouts.

Jonghyun touches her head. "You catch these hoppers well."

She smiles, eyes twinkling at being acknowledged for a skill. The two run off, promising to catch many more.

"What will you do with all those grasshoppers?" Minho teases, arms full of clothing as he waits still.

Jonghyun can't answer before he's quickly at Minho's side, helping him as he suddenly loses his balance with a dizzy spin. "I guess these clothes are heavier than I thought."

As the girls cackle with victory, then gasp at defeat the bug escaped their grasps, Minho says what they both don’t want to hear.

“Soon they will have to move to the segregated dorm with the other females.”

“I know..” Jonghyun actually looks very saddened by that.

“There’s other young females there at least. They will be much safer in this village than our own...”

“I want them to be happy,” Jonghyun says, like he finally found the real worth in the female population through the big hearts of little ones. Minho’s head tilts to the side with a growing smile, very glad. It's what he wants everyone to see.

Jonghyun stretches and sighs. “They will put us to work soon, too.”

Minho will surely work in gardens while Jonghyun does all the work in between omegas and alphas, wherever he is needed. Minho can’t say he wouldn’t rather go out on hunts like the alphas, after the skills he’s learned, at least partake in the fishing with betas, but maybe, in the future, things will change for the better and he will get that opportunity.

As a working beta passes by with his cart, Jonghyun waves for him to stop and Minho drops the dirty clothing into the back of the cart, where it will be taken to be washed by betas and hung out to dry, then the village can seek out their clean clothing afterwards.

It's simple things, such as this, that reminds Minho his home village and this village are alike. It makes the transition easier.

\--

Minho doesn’t comment, but notices Jinki leads the pack to the furthest, most ill tended bathhouse in the village. It’s not the one close the the square, the one Minho frequented, with warm stones and a wall separating alpha bathing from the betas and omegas.

This pathhouse is smaller, with no wall, as if built before alpha were deemed above washing beside others in this large village. No warm stones, cool air sneaks through the cracks in the old wood.

It’s of course void of people; no betas to fill the bath with hot water as the bath cools. Minho bends rules, trusting Jinki’s protection, bringing in the small females who don’t want to part from Jonghyun. A fire is lit under the stove with two large buckets of water retrieved to heat. In the wait, Minho folds up the females’ clothing and sets it aside. Jonghyun braids their long hair and ties it off.

The children are first into the bath, with Jonghyun following, soon splashing about in a warm tub. The beta pouts in faked dismay.

Minho follows into the tub beside the other, floating Yoojin atop the water. The basket floats to Jinki and the alpha blinks at the wiggling baby reaching stubby arms out for him.

“Do you want to wash your offspring?” Minho asks, soaking a cloth and bar soap Jinki has brought along. To wash in a warm tub after weeks of cold rivers and lakes has Minho wanting to lay back and close his eyes.

There’s a long pause between them, though the bath beside is noisy. Jinki reaches out for the sudsing cloth, taking it from Minho and pressing it to Yoojin’s bare skin. The child fusses at first, and the alpha looks like a kicked mut.

Minho scoots closer, wordlessly offering to guide Jinki through the process.

Jinki is trying to be gentle, looking a bit overwhelmed, while washing Yoojin. Minho usually takes care of such things. He can’t help but inwardly laugh a little, now being the one to teach the alpha another skill. Minho touches Jinki’s small hands carefully, a moment taken, lost in realization once again that the alpha carries smaller hands than himself. His finger length doesn’t hold up beside Minho’s. It looks like a possible birth defect, but Minho knows though small, they hold more strength than his own do. Touching them now, Minho has a small smile, charmed by the alpha’s hands under his palms.

A scar still darkens the alpha's skin, but no longer bleeds. Minho subconsciously touches his own wound, still feeling a sting of it. He wonders if Jinki's still hurts. Does it hurt so badly that's why he begins to scowl?

As Jinki tends to the baby, Minho is close enough to sense his mate, that frustration is building quickly. Wide brows furrow, lips chewed. The baby fuses louder, wailing tears threatened. Minho finds himself unsure what to do. It's something that once came natural, like some driving force behind it because it wasn’t natural for the omega in the first place, but now he can only stare as Jinki shoves the floating basket of Yoojin towards him and quickly leaves the bath. Minho is again at a loss.

Jonghyun notices also through the small commotion of the children.

Minho lowers his head, slowly washing the baby without a smile.

\--

Jonghyun finds himself at the segregated female compound before Minho. The two have been put to work, taking up duties much like their own village, blending in so far. His shift in duties must have ended earlier. Jonghyun is still unsure of the village, feeling even more alone, in a sense, as both Jinki and Minho have a grasp on the village, and each other, and Jonghyun has nothing else.

Leaving his village behind, it's never something Jonghyun had ever thought himself to do. It is still a frightening reality. Unlike Minho, Jonghyun can't say he faced experiences such as his. He likes his village for the most part. He had run ins with teasing betas and rough alphas, but nothing unexpected. If he didn't let his heart drag him around, he wouldn't have even left it behind. His home village has friends, betas his family. He will miss them, and hope they are safe.

But he had left it all, because of his friend, because of some part of himself that thinks he can still confess to how he's truly felt, and maybe something happy could come of it.

It's a foolish dream.

What has kept his mind off of a home village is found in the two small females. He returns to this sealed off section of the village to find them; one much larger than the separated home of females in his own village, also cleaner, something warmer about the population somehow. Soon the two young females will be put permanently into the care of the female population of this village, and Jonghyun is ashamed he finds some sadness in that. He's glad Minho brought them long, that they could escape an unpleasant aspect of his own village for something the village here provides.

Memories of his parent, a female he is sure, reminds him of the cruelties females endure.

Jonghyun keeps his distance as he spots the young females watching an older stitching in her required village duties. She's gently teaching the youth, a tenderness there he doesn't recall having when he was taught skills.

"You’re back.."

Jonghyun spins around to a grown female behind him, one who has spoken to him before, one he has had a wandering eye on. She told him her name before, with a flutter of pretty lashes and finger twirling in her long black hair. Taeyeon, the beta remembers. She touches Jonghyun's arm, palm sliding down it as she hides a smile behind her hand.

"It's admirable to see a beta care so much for young females."

"My home village I see is to be less kind to them. Your village is different."

"Different, but not always so kind.."

Jonghyun watches her plump lips, desiring a taste. He hadn't opportunity to mount another for too long, and this female catches his attention with her big eyes, soft smile and height over his own, but then he's always been a short beta. Possibly, just feeling wanted is enough to stir arousal in him. To take her elsewhere just to pull down her clothing and bend her over grows more tempting each visit. Her touch alone darkens his gaze.

"Will you visit often, with those two of your village here?"

Jonghyun's gaze drags over her petite figure, voice muttering "Likely I will."

She laughs behind a palm, looking bashful.

"Would you like to come help me with the cleaning of new animal skins? I could use a strong beta such as you."

Jonghyun chuckles, bustling with pride. "Since you ask, I shall help."

She takes his hand, skin relatively soft considering the work females do. She smells wonderful, and as she guides him to the cabin of dried skins, he wants to run his hands over more of her body, wondering if it's just as soft.

Maybe, Jonghyun could find something of his own in this village, something he can claim a comfort with. Maybe that could be found right here.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's fourteenth year. A dirty face and swollen eye from tripping up in practice doesn't heed Jinki's appetite at dinner time. Meat is beside him, but hand over fist Jinki eats the berries from bowls. They taste fresh and slightly different of his home village, so it's an extra treat.

Eyes of the other youth alpha gaze at Jinki. When he notices, his head lowers, cheeks fat and lips stained blue. Jinki swallows thickly, reaching for the meat.

“Eat up,” an adult alpha of the village Jinki visits chuckles, “Meat is what brings strength.”

Jinki glances longingly at the bowl of berries. Meat just doesn't have the same sensation across his tongue. As a child, berries are what Jinki looked forward to being put beside his meal at the children's dining hall, to play with them in his mouth with laughter. Jinki forces his eyes away; he cannot lose his resolve. His parent will look at him with proud eyes again.

“Jinki needs more meat, then maybe he won't fall on his face.”

A youth alpha from Jinki’s village mocks, able to boast of his better skills and attention from the teachers. Not a scratch is on him after blade practice, unlike Jinki; proof in his swollen face.

Jinki waves a rude gesture with his hands, which has all the youth laugh but for the one who mocked him. Jinki grins, taking another aggressive bite of meat, tearing it from the bone.

Like this, Jinki is no different than the rest of them.

Jinki belongs.

\--

Minho is crowded by young alphas, unfamiliar faces from when he was last at the village. He's alone, even without Yoojin, who he left with females as to make his way to the dining hall. Duties exhausted him more than usual this day, and finding himself alone, when he isn't to make suspicion, isn't a course he should have taken.

"Where are you from, hm?"

"I don't recognize this omega," one takes Minho's dirty chin into his hands, not allowing him to turn away.

"Is he one?"

Another leans in to sniff Minho. He pulls back with a grin. "Yes, this one is an omega."

Minho frowns, not nearly as frightened as he would be without a mate. But still, he's nervous, thoughts of the alpha from his village fleeting back. He tries to deepen his voice further. "I'm mated."

"Oh? Where's the claim?"

Minho's palm reaches to his neck in reflex, not wanting to show the mating mark. He has no say in that matter though. By the hair, Minho's small head is yanked to the side, exposing his long neck and the marking laying dark upon it. He shouts, pushing on a firm chest in front of him that doesn't budge.

"Never seen one like this before.."

Fingers poke and prod the rough mark.

"I'm mated. Let me go."

"To who?" one asks, idly twirling a stick in his hands.

"Jinki," Minho adds for emphasis, "An elder's offspring."

There's silence a moment, then everyone bursts into laughter. Minho is released, shoved back against the wall.

"Jinki? This is his mate?"

They give knowing looks, and Minho can't understand why. He doesn't remember such a reaction when he was in the village before asking about Jinki. "Why do you laugh?"

"Jinki is a disgrace. Don't you know?"

"He probably didn't tell him," one offers.

"Doesn't everyone in the village know? He's the worst alpha in the pack."

"Don't say that. He's a strong alpha," Minho nearly seethes.

"Good alpha died because of him. He's nothing but a fool."

They all laugh again, and Minho grows frustrated by the sound of their mocking. How could Jinki be looked at like that by his own village. He's a gentle alpha, and good one, unlike these surrounding alphas. Minho throws a fist without thought, skills he's learned going to his head. An alpha easily leans out of the way, and his calm smile fades.

Minho is spun around and slammed face first into the stone wall, arm twisted behind him, and it's all so fast he has no reaction but a cry. The omega is leaned heavily against, arm twisted painfully. The alpha's height towers over his own. He made a mistake.

"You better watch yourself, mated omega," a palm gropes his cheek through clothes, and a finger presses hard through the fabric, poking against his hole. Minho gasps. "Or worse punishment will have to be carried out," is growled hot against the omega.

The stick one alpha plays with is swung against his backside, stinging so badly be screams. They hit him again, as he's forced to stay in place and take each swift swing.

As Minho's finally released, the alphas huff and bore with the omega now that he's mated. The claim over the omega saves him from worse discomfort in the end, which Minho never realized would really happen if he had mated earlier in life. They leave him, and Minho falls to sit his sore backside on the ground, eyes wide and hurting arm held close.

When Jinki is back from his assigned hunt, he smiles as he sneaks to pick Minho up from behind, being childishly playful in a manner the omega hasn't seen in awhile. Minho doesn't laugh this time though. It startles him until he sees Jinki's face.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

Minho relaxes into a smile, gently touching the alpha's face full of concern for the omega. How could those alphas say such things. Jinki had gotten them through their travel to the village as pack leader. He has skills. He isn't a fool.

"I'm fine. But you're so dirty. Look at you, you need a bath."

Jinki looks himself over, brows arching like he really didn't realize it. His playful smile is lost, gaze drifting. "Come, you can wash my back."

In the same old, empty bathhouse, Minho follows his mate's request to a bath that is mostly silence. Minho washes the dirty alpha, once again not speaking of how his duties went. Minho doesn't mind caring for Jinki in this manner, as taking care of him, wanting his best interests, seems to be the one thing he still finds natural about himself.

Jinki's quiet moods come more often since they reached the village. Minho isn't sure how to ask him why that is.

What those young alphas spoke of, why would Jinki's own village look lowly of him? Minho's only ever seen Jinki as a skilled alpha, but now Jinki says nothing of those skills or wears that prideful grin. He seems to be growing different around this place. Or had he always been like that in this village but Minho didn’t notice.

\--

Rainfall patters gently on the roof and ground, sound of it soothing on a cloudy day.

Minho has a small smile as he carefully sets out the dolls he brought with him, one of the few things he carried from his village. Some are old, barely anything to look at, but he brought as many as be could carry, as they are what once comforted him when nothing else could, and he's been able to create gifts for those he wished happiness for.

Yoojin knocks several over, where they are placed on the floor, and chubby arms grabs at them, quick to bring it to her face. Recently Minho's finger in her mouth proved teeth are forming, and anything she can try to chew on she does. He laughs, rubbing her head, sweetly speaking to her.

"You will eat soon. Hm? Soon."

He will take her to the females, where she will be fed a meal he can't offer. If she were male, Minho would be allowed to carry her into the dining hall to eat if he wanted to. He can't allow himself to dwell on the thought, for he's found himself happy in this village. It's a place he hopes to call a real home. He once had what he thinks a home is to feel like, but it was so long ago, maybe it wasn't even real. The feeling remains, and it's what he wishes to recreate.

A sudden sting and pulsing burn cause Minho to winch and grab at his neck. The room spins and he scatters his dolls over the floor, just trying to stay upright. A flash behind closed eyes shows a familiar alpha, but it's not Jinki. His body yearns for that alpha's touch, and more.

The intense sensation subsides, and Minho finds an old wood doll inside Yoojin's mouth as blurred vision clears, leaving him concerned about that and not himself. He puts it out of his mind again, thinking of Jinki, wondering when he will return from duties.

The dolls Minho specially made for Yoojin are set in front of her. Like old times, Minho moves them across the floor, speaking in little voices, playing with them as Yoojin's attention is grasped and the doll in her mouth drops.

Minho feels comfortable, here, in this place.

\--

"My child."

Jinki’s frowning at the bucket of water, where he is able to wash his face after returning from a disappointing day-long hunt. The voice startles him. He turns to find an elder with a kind smile. He quickly bows his head with respect for this elder - his parent. A man whom hadn't the time to greet him until a week after his return.

A hand reaches to slowly tilt his head upward, and the young alpha has to look up at the elder's broad figure, one he did not inherit. His cheeks are traced, fingers brushing over dry lips.

"I heard you had returned to the village. We did not call for you. Why do you return?"

Jinki wants to turn away, lower his gaze, drag out the horrible truth that he's a weak alpha and shamed. The elder already knows. His parent knows how weak he is. But the look he is given now, the one he had earned with hard work, he can't bare to lose it now. So Jinki stands upright, sharp gaze not wavering. "To share the birth of my first seed," he lies.

A heart that tries to be strong, that is inherently proud since the day he was declared an alpha, sinks at the gaze set upon him. It's the look his parent gave him as a struggling youth. A look to someone so much lesser.

"I've been told you bring a female."

Jinki’s face is traced still, expression on the elder twisting. Fists tighten at his sides. He knows what it means. It's more weakness. His village isn't quite as cruel to females, but he has yet to find one in all his travels that has been truly kind to them. And here, an offspring of an elder--an alpha no less, gives seed to find a female. Around this man, the utter approval he desires, Jinki cures his own offspring for being born a lowly female.

"My smallest offspring, I'm glad you are home."

Jinki can't tell if the elder is sincere. He decides to claim it is. It brings a smile of his own out, head tilting into a rough palm at his cheek, silently desiring his parent's affection and approval. The rough hunt, the fact that though he's home he can't easily adjust, slowing down the work of a larger village than his mate's, fades away a moment just to feel connected to his parent.

"I'm happy to be home," Jinki whispers.

"My sweet child," the hand pats his face, "Don't continue to drag behind the pack."

Jinki’s eyes widen, smile falling, as the elder steps back and leaves him alone to feel a cold chill burrow through him.

\--

“Jinki..” Minho’s voice rises with worry now, gaze falling to the hand still locked firmly around his wrist, pulling him forward. “What’s this about?”

Minho’s hair is still damp from a bath, and he had been settling in for a rest after duties, Yoojin in his lap, until the alpha was suddenly home, dirty with a narrowed gaze, taking Minho into his grip while telling Jonghyun to watch the baby, leave the beta confused and yet again surrounded by children.

It’s still light out, but the sun will soon set. Minho is taken from the home, hurried to the woods nearby the cabin on the outskirts of the village. Minho can’t see their home by the time Jinki stops. The alpha spins around, cutting off Minho’s questions with a hard kiss, palms tugging his face downward.

Minho sputters, eyes wide as he leans back, searching a dirty face for some sort of answer. He needs a bath, and a meal, and probably sleep. He looks haggard. Minho wants to gently scoop hair from his face, take care of him until he’s smiling again.

Jinki rambles, voice too fast, unlike the smooth tone Minho is used to. “I can’t think--I can’t--I can’t concentrate or do anything right--I haven’t had you since your last cycle. I will have you now.”

It’s the most heard from Jinki about how he feels lately. Minho’s been so busy himself, thoughts everywhere, and a detest for cycles still with him, he forgets it’s been awhile--since before they crossed snowy mountains, that was the last time the two had been together as mated. “But..” hands are on Minho’s pants, untying them quickly. “Wait--here?” he looks around, finding woods, not a cozy bed or at least a warm fire and blanket.

“Would you rather home where they will overhear you?” Jinki asks, lips on Minho’s neck, hands slipping into loose pants, reaching for warm cheeks to palm and knead. “Or I can take the beta out here instead.”

Minho’s voice falters, unable to form much of a proper sentence the longer it takes to think of any better option. But arousal doesn’t come so easy while with his mate; it's confusion instead, a thick and dizzying one. It's suddenly unsettling realizing how quickly he can be overcome while not even at his cycle period. But now, he finds he isn't that interested. Maybe it's the place, or nerves, or--the mark on his neck pulsing, instead of his lower body with an aching need.

Minho is turned around, pants pulled to his ankles, cheeks spread wide and Jinki suddenly on his knees, mouth wet between them. The omega shouts, fists in his top, body reacting differently than be remembers. He wants to ask Jinki to stop, but a warm gush in his chest tells him he wants nothing more than to take care of Jinki, and the alpha is clearly struggling, but still he won't explain why. It doesn't stop Minho's urge to protect him, especially after the vivid night with that nightwalker.

Minho’s feet twist in the dirt, fists bunched at his top left half-undone and hanging off his shoulder. The breeze is slightly cold, and there's no familiar sensation building up, taking his mind away and warming him from the inside out. He grows wet, but hardly; Jinki's mouth left doing most of the soaking.

Minho’s hand touches Jinki’s head behind him, breathes growing heavy. “This.. this isn’t a good idea.. I don’t--” he can’t finishes before his hips are gripped, strength taking him down to his hands and knees, and Minho remembers he just bathed and now he’s getting dirty, fingers lost under fallen leafs.

Jinki snorts behind the omega, fingers brushing up and down the wet of his hole, other hand squeezing a cheek. “You really are so different when you're not in heat.”

“Huh?” Minho’s head lowers, legs nudged wider by the alpha's knee, opening him up.

“During your cycle you are like a bitch I can’t get off of me.”

Minho’s lips press, eyes squeezing closed. Sometimes Minho is sure he sees the omega elders thought Jinki would be, but then he is reminded the true nature of alphas, and it’s even a part of a distinct alpha like Jinki.

Fingers keep rubbing, pulling mixed strings of saliva and omega scent away. “Did the truth of what I said embarrass you that much? You’re puckering tight.”

Minho wants to form some sort of comeback, maybe just denial, but Jinki’s mouth is on him again, wet and licking, making noisy slurping sounds. Once a hand reaches around to touch and rub folds of skin concealing a flaccid length, Minho’s down, fallen to elbows, face in the dirt and backside higher. Several slaps are laid on his cheeks, a loud gasp out of him each time, and he digs at dirt to nearly crawl away.

The slaps have Minho soon no longer flaccid. Jinki strokes the short length, protruding tip rubbed by a thumb. Memories of their time together during winter in the cabin flicker behind Minho's eyes; how intense a single touch could be, how Minho's denial in being mountings was turned upside down. The palm to his cheek, that as the omega leak slightly wetter. Again and again, skin left red.

Thighs are left quivering, fingers coated in dirt, by the time Jinki nears Minho's face, kneeling, hardened length out, and Minho looks up with wide eyes, the first time of questioning such an act since he was mated. It's discolored, like times before when the alpha goes longer periods of time untouched. It looks sore and puffy, no doubt a discomfort.

Jinki doesn't hesitate in gripping the back of Minho's head, urging him forward until Minho's closed mouth squishes to a warm, leaking tip. Again, he pulses with a stinging burn at his neck, thought through his mind he doesn't want to. No different than those before this alpha. He doesn't want to.

So close now, his mate's scent doesn't arouse Minho like he remembers.

"Ming.. "

It's that soft tone again, the sweetest voice he's ever heard anyone to have. That tone drives him forward, lips parting to wrap around the large, warm head.

The voice of his mate, his friend, whom he wants to please and make sure he’s always happy.

Minho brushes the alpha's foreskin with his tongue, taking in the comforting feeling of hands through his damp hair, then he’s sucking as much of it into his mouth as he can, head slowly moving back and forth. He coughs and chokes, size too much as it swells in his mouth and trails deeper into his throat. He pulls off, spitting to the dirt, taste foreign with disgust. It's a surprise he ever liked it.

Jinki takes Minho's tongue between his fingers, tugging on it until Minho makes a noise and he's forced into a crawl forward, whining and blinking big eyes up at the alpha. Minho is released only to suck on the alpha until lips grow thick and drool leaks from the corners of his stretched mouth.

The look down at Minho seems distant, something missing. Possibly it's reason for how Minho feels now, unable to connect to the wanted intimacy of a mated bond.

When Jinki stops him, he’s left a little relieved, but mostly confused by Jinki's brash actions still. Jinki’s behind him, guiding Minho back to sit on his lap, thick length slowly pushed inside. Minho covers his mouth, not wanting to make a loud noise as he sinks down, stretched, feeling the throb and rough veins slide in and it hurts so much more than he remembers. He's much too dry still, when he should be leaking wet by now. Knees shake and a cry is swallowed down.

Once he’s seated, Jinki moves his hips for him, and his hands end up all over, not sure where to settle them, voice groaning louder once damp slapping of skin is made. His top is nearly ripped as it's tugged away from him, leaving only pants at booted ankles. The aggression in too many actions from the alpha nearly has him up and running, as he grows nervous.

Minho lacks security but is unsure how to define that rattling emotion. Security has fled for weeks now, ever since he was bitten. How can so much change by simply leaving another alpha alive?

Jinki slows to a halt, and Minho finds himself grateful rather than upset. He’s not enjoying it, even as he takes in his surroundings again, beautiful forest still bright with the sun not fully set. There’s no blankets, nothing to hide them, so then why isn’t he requesting Jinki to stop so they can go home because he’s too anxious.

Fingers scrape through Minho’s hair, voice low and a little rough near his ear. His head is yanked back, long neck exposed as he cringes, unable to swallow.

“Do the work. Show me what you’ve learned.”

The dirt of Jinki’s sweaty face rubs off on Minho’s shoulders and back and his head is released. With a hard gulp, taste of Jinki still on his tongue, Minho braces his weight, then slowly lifts and drops back down, riding Jinki with some sort of clarity, like free will.

Jinki lays back, gaze just watching. A part of Minho wants to make the alpha proud in everything he does-- even this. He’s his mate; Minho has been taught a lot through winter months. A hand spreads one cheek aside, sun bright against skin, highlighting a freckle or two across a bare ass, as the alpha watches himself sheaths into Minho’s tight body over and over, omega's muscles contracting.

"I want another one."

"Huh?" Minho grunts.

"I want another offspring."

Minho's head nearly shakes, taken by fear at the mere thought of carrying another seed to birth.

"An alpha male," Jinki speaks without passion behind his words.

Minho finds that urge to run again.

When Jinki stops Minho, it’s only to have him turn around, swiveling with a whimper to face the alpha still on his back across the ground. Jinki tugs Minho’s boots off, then his pants, leaving the omega completely bare, and the chill of the wind leaves tiny bumps over his skin. Minho takes Jinki’s bent knees to brace himself from behind, slowly working up a steady bounce, skin slapping again. He licks lips, then chews them as Jinki palms his small, swollen length, watching it twitch harder.

Minho wonders why he isn't enjoying intimacy with Jinki like before. In fact, it frightens him, as the alpha is nearly all he has left and he doesn't want to be left alone again, not like his parent had. But what he does now, he doesn't enjoy it, even as his body reacts to touches.

Jinki's expression is unreadable, and Minho finds too many of those he can't read lately, can't feel. Does he even enjoy what he's doing, Minho wonders. Before Minho can lean forward and take the alpha's plump lips into a kiss he hopes changes something for the better, Jinki is gripping the omega’s lower legs, lifting feet from the forest floor as his own body takes his ass off the ground, thigh muscles carrying Minho’s weight up into the air.

Minho has stopped moving, looking curiously down at Jinki and the alpha’s tiny flash of a grin and crinkled eyes. The alpha’s hips drop back to the ground, sinking Minho’s body deep on his thick length with a hefty, slapping bounce. Minho’s head falls back, grip on Jinki’s knees slipping, feet twisting and thighs trying to press closer together. Jinki’s hold on the omega’s legs keep him from doing so. His voice is lost on a choking gasp. The deep reach of a long length is too much.

Jinki’s hips rise again, and the alpha’s name is caught in a breath as he’s dropped once more, taken and buried deeper still, bulging the abdomen slightly. His head lulls to the side, lashes fluttering and tongue heavy as he tries to take a deep inhale. It’s hot and splitting, forming his insides to fit just this alpha’s size.

Jinki reminds Minho in a grunt and smile, “Beg for it deep--do it like before. Beg me.”

How had he ever possibly manage on this length, it's so much to take. Jinki does it again and Minho’s muscles convulse. He has to cry out, “No more! Nonn--I'll break,” he will split in half. That fear is very really all the sudden.

Bare feet planted back on the ground, Minho is able to lean forward, head still down, hands roaming over the alpha’s chest, pushing his soiled top up so his dirty hands can touch the thick skin of an alpha. He lowers for a kiss, hot and wet, as palms touch and spread his cheeks and he rocks with the guiding push and tug of those small hands, barely taking half the alpha into his sore body now.

A finger presses in beside the alpha’s length, and it moves deeper until Minho is turning out of the kiss, a loud noise, body unable to bear what it can while in heat. A threshold isn’t nearly as strong. It threatens to tear and bleed.

“I can’t-- I can’t-- I..” Minho’s head shakes, feeling another thrust and finger wanting to enter.

Letting up, Minho’s turned back around, until Jinki has him on elbows and knees again, pounding into him from behind. He digs at dirt, head low, too heavy to keep up, but Minho allows this, even when it stings. Jinki's eyes have a lifelessness to them that tightens Minho's chest. He's worried. He remembers what those alpha said of his friend.

Once Minho manages to drag his vision upwards again, there’s something moving in the distance, sunset shining brightly on a silhouette. He can’t make it out. There’s a howl, big form moving closer. Jinki’s still slapping against him and Minho tries to find his voice.

“wol-- woof-- wolf!”

Minho is yanked upward, back against Jinki, as the large, mountain wolf charges. Fear and adrenaline, alpha’s length shifted with the pull of his body, leaves Minho spilling, spurting off short strings and mind lost to climax and shaking body.

He soon makes out Jinki speaking familiarly to another. A man is behind them, but he steps to the front beside the wolf, animal now standing close enough Minho can touch its snout if he reached out. Instead he takes arms too weak to try and hide himself, horribly embarrassed as he is sat up in Jinki’s lap. His palms drop between legs, long fingers trying to cover them both while his thighs are still forced spread with knees hooked over Jinki’s.

A voice so deep, Minho is jarred by it, speaks with laced amusement. “This is what you hurried home for?”

Jinki’s voice is strained, but he still speaks clearly. “What do you want now? A show?”

“You think I would follow you to watch this?” the man drops a palm on the large wolf’s head. “I’m merely on evening patrol.”

Minho can’t take his wide eyes off the animal. It bears teeth again, Minho swallows hard. He can’t even try to get up and run, which is what his mind yells, but that would surely be a bad idea.

“The report says you screwed up again today. You’re shorting the village’s supplies not bringing in your fair share.”

“I’m doing my best,” Jinki nearly snarls, arms around Minho’s waist tightening.

“And is your best still at omega level?” The young male grins.

Jinki jerks, readying to just leap up, and it causes a loud whimper out of Minho, one that escapes with his hands still between legs. His eyes squeezed closed, breaking the fearful stare on the large animal. It allows him to look to the other male. He smells like an alpha, presents himself as one well,also. He looks kept up, bigger than Jinki, dominance sensed with only a glance. But there's a bright youthfulness to his face even Jinki doesn’t possess.

“Relax, huh? Don’t harm your mate over some silly thing I said.”

Minho’s head snaps back, trying to find Jinki. His surprise is evident.

“Oh, you didn’t mention me?” the alpha laughs. “I’ll introduce myself..” he eyes the two up and down, grin smug, “--later. I have duties to properly fulfill.”

The alpha calls the wolf by name and Minho’s not ready for the snap of its jaws suddenly in his face. He actually screams; something short and voice-cracking.

The wolf doesn’t actually harm him. The alpha leaves with the tamed animal, laughing. The wolf glances back and Minho swears its mocking him. Minho’s head lowers, ashamed of his weakness. The whole thing is unsatisfying. He wants to be home.

Minho is suddenly shoved forward again, head falling to the ground, backside up, and a hand presses to his head, keeping it there as he’s roughly thrust into. His threshold not currently heightened thumps discomfort through him.

Jinki pants with a growl, “Say it again.” His voice cracks, shattering the illusion of being in control of himself as an alpha. “Tell me again I was your first alpha..”

Minho gasps, air bounced out of him each slap of hips. His face smashing harder to the ground each second passing without an answer. “You were!” The omega shouts, memories of having this discussion before, but much more gently, with alpha eyes soft in their gaze upon him. That memory is twisted by the present.

“Say it!” Jinki’s tone breaks, unmasking desperation.

“You were the first alpha!”

No alpha had mounted him before Jinki. He was the first.

“The first!”

Jinki pulls at Minho’s hair, head yanked up so teeth can sink into Minho’s shoulder in a bite deeper than anything he’s felt in awhile, and the alpha’s nose rubs over his skin, soaking up the omega's scent. Hair twisted in a fist, Minho’s eyes flutter, enjoying such treatment to his body more than he should. He can only pant, lips parted and tongue out at the corner of his mouth, trying to suck in air. It jump-starts a thick arousal that has been missing all the while. But since when did he like this?

When Minho feels the alpha’s tip continually scrape against the tight, dried entrance to the womb, he cries out, now in more pain than is bearable.

Minho’s teeth clench, hands reaching behind him, pressing on the alpha, crying for him to stop. “Too much- too.. please stop!” he begs, suddenly seized by fright. The last time he hurt like such is a memory that assaults him now, reminding him when he doesn’t want to remember any of it at all. Right now, unable to see behind him, face smashed in dirt again, it might as well be another alpha, and that has Minho beside himself. “Stop!”

Jinki slows, narrowed gaze softening. He asks in a voice more like the alpha Minho knows. “Are you alright?”

Unable to find the words to tell him he isn't alright, that something is very strangely off about both of them, he remains silent to the question. Minho’s able to push up with the hand off his head, He looks over his shoulder with questions he needs to ask himself. “You have more blood family?”

Jinki scowls. “A half-blood. The same elder is our alpha parent.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

More gently, Minho is laid to the ground, bath he had a waste now with how dirty he’s become. Jinki settles behind him, both on their sides, and he takes Minho’s long legs behind his own, spreading Minho open wide, soft kisses given to his shoulder where a sore bite imprint will lay for a few days.

“I have many, it's not that important to me.”

Obviously it is with the reaction the alpha gave.

Thrusts begin again, slow, and Minho has to ask something else now instead. “We--we’re not done?”

“Not in the slightest,” teeth scrape at his skin. “I’m going to pump you so full of my seed everyone will smell you and know you’re mine.” The alpha pulls out slow, tip almost slipping free. Then he presses in again in a hard, slapping thrust, and Minho jerks with the force of it, back arching, hand flying over his head, fingers settling in Jinki’s hair behind him in a tug that makes the alpha moan with the gasp of the omega’s throaty voice.

Another alpha’s claim is still under the omega’s skin, waiting for the other mate’s touch. Minho feels it still, some nights longing for someone else. He hates what that mating bite has done to him. He thinks it must have to do with how he feels now, here with Jinki. He finds he doesn't want to continue.

Minho bites his lips, and before he can reply, a hand touches between his widely spread legs.

“Did you spill out of fear?”

Minho’s head shakes, tips of his ears burning. Jinki laughs, again sounding of himself, and the alpha gently brushes some strands of hair from Minho’s face, picking away a small twig trapped on his head.

“Don’t worry, I will protect you.”

Minho almost smiles, those words so sincere. But Jinki has failed to protect him once.

A palm pats and slaps a cheek red once again; a voice escapes in a beg for more, just like that, wanting to feel the sting of the alpha’s palm across his skin.

It’s dark by the time Jinki is finished, Minho throughout unable to voice he wants to stop though on the tip of his tongue with such strong emotions. Did the alpha sense him, like Minho sometimes feels the alpha. If he did then why didn't he say a word or stop his actions.

Jinki carries Minho to the cabin on his back, naked and clothes left behind. Minho groans and whines, feeling dirty and bloated full. Being filled so full of alpha seed while not in heat isn’t the most pleasant of feelings.

Minho’s dropped on the bed, covered with a blanket at left there to sleep, Jinki not at his side.

\--

"You, new beta, come help hold him down."

Jonghyun's eyes widen, wishing his duties of the day had been directed outside, even with it pouring rain. The cabin's roof is loud with the noise of rain, but also the cries of youths.

A table's wood is stained in red, from many previous procedures all the same. Betas are charged with the task of cutting the young who are now surely betas. The youth don't grow in the way an alpha should, and they don't produce omega fluids for breeding. It's the clearest sign they are betas.

The cut will distinguish them from uncut alpha in more than just size alone. Jonghyun has heard stories it is also to cut down desire to mount in beta kind, discouraged a natural instinct, to assure more work is done,lessen distraction. He has nothing to compare it to, so he is left unsure if it's true.

Jonghyun presses over the youth with his body weight, but not before wet eyes look to him and a small voice asks, “Will it hurt badly?”

Jonghyun can't simply tell him the truth, that it hurts terribly and there's blood, and afterwards that pain carries on even unto adulthood. “You are a beta now. Beta kind endure anything, because we have to.”

The youth gives a weak smile, so Jonghyun offers a stranger one.

Soon, Jonghyun's ears ring with the screams of the young beta, and his small body thrashes beneath him, as a blade cuts away the foreskin.

Jonghyun watches with sad eyes, still, after all these years, trying to understand why such a practice needs to take place.

It just seems cruel.

\--

Minho is digging up potatoes, when the oddest sight of a bleating goat prances by, then another follows, and one more, before presumably a beta stumbles by. He pauses, looking to Minho sitting on the ground, eyes wide upward at the new face.

"Did you happen to see a few goats pass this way?"

Minho points in the direction he watched them go, taking in what his nose can sense, and sure enough it's a beta.

The beta shakes his head, hair messed up with hands through it, then be looks back to Minho with a small smile. Something about it feels familiar, but Minho doesn't recall the person at all.

"I'm new here, just-- I was sent to this village to help. I'm doing a poor job, huh?" he breathes a short laugh, one that has Minho smiling.

"I'm new, so I'm not one to find your faults."

"Oh? I feel less foolish than."

Minho laughs into his arm, glancing around for any other workers. He seems to be the only one dragging behind in duties today.

"I'm Minseok," the beta offers his name in a friendly gesture.

"Minho.." he isn't sure about offering much about himself, but there's something about the beta that feels comfortable, something he's never felt so strongly in simply a first greeting. Minho stands, basket of potatoes grabbed, but the weight of it is more than he expects. He nearly tips over, before a firm hold on his arm keeps him upward.

"Will you be alright alone with this?"

The concern is nice, but Minho has more concern for the beta. "Will you be alright with animals fleeing you?"

Small eyes widen, and Minho is released, beta backing up with a long look of the surroundings. "You are right. I must go."

Minho nods, watching the beta by the name of Minseok hurry beyond brush with whistling for the animals under his care. Minho lowers his head with a laugh. It's a pleasant discovery finding someone else also new to the village.

\--

Minho has the brightest smile as he carries Yoojin with him, wanting to make friends with the omega of the village. The omega of his own village, the ones that had been friends were soon gone by the time they all aged out of lessons. Some traded to different villages, some disappearing likely underground, some murdered and some simply mated and with child. A former friend Suho is one of those that mated happily, found by an alpha of another village like Minho. But Minho drifted from such omega, as he never wanted to mate to an alpha. He had only needed Jonghyun he had soon decided.

On the memories of Suho, Minho doesn't recall Suho not knowing for months that he was mated. Suho was looking for a mate as much as the alpha was who desired to have him. That hits him stronger than he thought it would. His mating experience was much different.

Now, while in a different village, Minho looks for friends among his kind, after such a pleasant meeting of that beta the other day. He feels encouraged. Minho finds some faces he recalls from when be was first brought to Jinki's village. They greet him, excited to hear he's mated and carried an alpha's seed, that is, until they find the child. Noses pick up the faint scent of a female.

"What's wrong?" Minho looks at them with confusion, smile slipping away.

"You brought your alpha that from inside you?" one asks, voice frightened.

Peering at the children some omega carry, Minho picks up the scent of males. "It's my mate's seed," Minho presents Yoojin proudly, held out with her hair tied up and hand in mouth.

There's near gaps of disgust. "No alpha seed brings on that defect."

Minho frowns, holding Yoojin protectively close. "She means as much as any seed you carried inside you."

Those words seal his fate. Minho is ostracized from the omega of the village thereafter. They soon avoid him, as if being close they could catch whatever caused him to birth a female in the first place. He's simply a disease.

Minho has forgotten how shamed omega often are for birthing females after his own mate showed kindness towards him. He faced no punishment for it.

Minho supposes he doesn't need friends of his kind. He rather be happy with one's who care for him or at least show him likewise respect.

\--

Jonghyun yelps like a small pup, shoved to the ground, basket spilling its contents all over the dirt. Two alphas laugh, mocking the beta, knowing he’s a new face in town. A large wolf sits at one’s side, teeth flashing in a growl, then the animal settles, knowing it has frightened the beta.

Jonghyun lowers his head, aware there’s not much he can do. Last time it was being nearly pinned to a wall, gaze and words on him harsh, making his life more challenging since he had just begun his duties to service the village like anyone else living in it. It makes the regret of leaving his own village in him stir. He is a fool.

There’s many more alphas in this village, and Jonghyun is a small beta, an easy target when he feels he can’t speak out for fear he will cause Minho trouble for fleeing their home village. He would lash out of he could, even if it meant leaving him black and blue for days. He has some pride. Jonghyun's fists dig at dirt, jaw clenched. He has to hold back.

“What are you doing?”

Jonghyun looks up to find Jinki approaching, his expression sharp. He's smaller than the other two alphas, but he seems unbothered by it.

“Ah, Jinki-- I’ve heard you’ve returned to us,” the tone isn’t very friendly. There’s a history in it, one not very kind.

“Don’t touch my mate.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen. He looks between the alphas.

“I was told you mated an omega- this is a beta. Are you still slow?” an alpha knocks a light fist to Jinki’s head with a small laugh.

Jinki looks unaffected, still staring sharp eyes at them. “I did, and this is my secondary mate. You know the rules- or are you unmated fools just slow?”

The two alphas look taken aback now. Jonghyun is flabbergasted as he’s helped up, and he quickly refills his basket.

"Where's his mark then?"

An alpha grabs at Jonghyun's wrist, yanking on him, but before he could really react, Jinki is snarling and clawing the grip off his body. He stares with wide eyes and mouth hung open.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Jinki growls, territorial in manner.

The other alphas take steps back, laughter soon coming back in an ugly sound.

Jinki turns to leave, and Jonghyun follows after him, alpha swiftly turning his back on the others.

Jonghyun tries to catch up, breathing a sigh of relief at Jinki’s protective side. “Thanks, Jinks..” it comes out in a small voice, feeling flustered still at anyone acting in such a way for him. His heart still beats fast with a flash behind his eyes of the alpha claiming him as his own.

Jinki looks to the beta, sharp gaze soft again, sudden smile charming. A hand rubs the back of Jonghyun’s head and his heart skips a beat.

Jonghyun knows it’s not true, they’re not mated, not even secondary mates, but the idea sure is something else. Maybe he wishes it were kind of true.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Jonghyun looks back to find the alpha’s expression serious again. They walk dirt paths, taking a back route with less people and more overgrown grasses.

“What do you know of the elders of your village?”

“I.. eh.. the usual? They are the law of the land. We do as they bid.”

“Any one of them stand out to you?”

“In what way?” Jonghyun arches a brow.

“Around Minho.”

Jonghyun thinks a moment. “Well, there’s one that’s always seemed more interested in him than the others-- more than an elder usually would of an omega in my village. Why do you ask?”

Jinki doesn’t answer the beta’s question. He asks another of his own. “What do you know of Minho’s parents?”

“Hmm, he told me his parent, the only one he knew, left the village when he was young. His parent ran away. The omega hasn’t been seen in the village since. What is this all about?” Jonghyun touches Jinki, trying to stop him, somehow familiar enough with him he thinks he can make demands of an alpha.

Jinki stills, looking to Jonghyun. “One of the elders of your village has a scent very similar to Minho.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen. “You mean..”

“I’m sure an elder is one of his parents-- the alpha who gave seed to an omega.”

Jonghyun lowers his head. It doesn’t really seem to make sense to him, but he can’t trust his nose as much as an alpha's. His voice lowers. “What do we do?”

That would mean the two are both offsprings of elders to different villages. Children of elders are usually held in higher regard, even an omega. An omega can give children, while an alpha protection and a beta hard work. Somehow always of higher value. They’re special and traded wisely to other villages, if they leave. Omegas of elders rarely ever leave their home village.

“What do we tell Minho?

Jinki gently lifts the beta’s head by the chin, looking at him pointedly. His tone is of a threat. “We don’t.”

The two continue on, Jonghyun conflicted and Jinki silent.

"His worth to bounties would mean more then..." Jonghyun says, as if the alpha doesn’t already know. He now fears they made a horrible mistake leaving the village.

"No one has come."

"Maybe you are mistaken of Ming's parent?"

Jonghyun stiffens at the hard look Jinki gives him for questioning his skills in processing another's scent. He sends a sheepish smile and lowers his head.

Minho waves to the two as they near the gardens. Jonghyun greets with a shout, and before he can go, Jinki tugs on his wrist, a silent reminder not to share their conversation. Lips pressed, he nods in understand. The beta receives a wide smile that makes the tips of his ears flush, then the alpha leaves, allowing beta and omega to their daily village duties.

Jonghyun can only earnestly pray to the gods for everyone's safety.

\--

Minho glances at Jinki, finding his closed-eye expression worrisome, and if he really concentrates he can feel Jinki's emotions; something alarmingly low. When Minho said he wanted to come back to Jinki's village, escape his own, he didn't know Jinki would look so defeated. He has always thought of Jinki as strong, no matter what, but Minho is finding a new side of the alpha.

Hands are wet, scooping water to wash Jinki's feet, inside the more spacious cabin that is Minho’s new home. Jinki leans an elbow to the table, head resting in his palm, as Minho works.

The youngest female crouched beside Minho, moving away from where the older sits holding Yoojin in the fun of silly faces. The younger leaning in to watch. “Why do you do that?” she asks Minho.

Eyes widen slightly, work pausing in thought. It should be easy to answer, but one doesn't come to him. It's just one of those many rules and traditions Minho was taught in his youth. A mated omega washes away the dirty an alpha picks up tending the the village and pleasing the gods. Doing so, it pleases the gods also, finding an omega in their favor, too.

“It's just how it is…” is the only answer Minho can form.

Jinki's eyes open, flicking between Minho and the female, nose crinkling. His feet are pulled out of the small tub before Minho is done, splashing water and tracking wet footprints across the floor. He tugs boots back on and throws his belt over a shoulder.

“I'm going out. When the beta returns tell him he's not to leave you alone here.”

Minho pats the young female’s head, watching Jinki leave, then looking back at the mess left behind. He smiles for the females, but narrow shoulders slump, feeling unease.

\--

It’s the spring of Jinki’s fifteenth year, when he’s already the oldest of the training alpha in a room of many. They all watch eagerly at a stage of omega presented for mounting.

“Omega are to be penetrated,” the alpha upon the stage takes one omega by the back of the neck, disrobing him and spinning him around to bend him over. He spreads one cheek, making show of the hole to be used. The display has some alpha youth already squirming.

It’s the first time for youth alpha to mount--that is for those who haven't already taken it into their own hands, though not encouraged by the teachers for a youth’s body is one not controlled yet. Had Jinki gone through with private thoughts he had of Jungsoo at the time, would he have experience what he is supposed to be weary of?

Still, Jinki stands the smallest and oldest.

By order of those advancing best, the alphas get to choose from the pickings.

The young alpha’s first impression of the last standing omega for him to have no choice in is disgust. He stands there with wrinkles and scars, eyes glazed with age. No youth was left for him. It shouldn't come as a surprise, considering he was the lowest rank of his pack in training again.

Jinki steps up in front of the small stage, trying to peer around the alpha, allowing a small glimmer of his childhood hope lead him to think he could find another somewhere behind this omega. The hope is dashed, and Jinki leans back to meet eyes on himself, and in the light, behind loose strands of a ponytail, barely hides an eye lacking the dark brown of the other. Skin lines uneven with a deep gash that has healed but left its mark. Jinki crinkles up his nose, not aroused at all by this sight.

“Move, let's go,” an alpha directs, and pulls the omega by the arm, yanking him tripping down the stairs. That white, that must be blind, still looks towards the alpha youth as they pass. Jinki trails behind, disappointed.

The room Jinki and his choice are lead to barely fits the straw bed and blankets. A candle flickers high on the wall to cast some light into the room. The omega crawls in, only able to sit up on knees, and he sheds his thin robe, ridding himself of clothing like second nature, but Jinki’s throat dries with nerves trying to get the better of him.

Another lesson it is. Control of an alpha’s body is important, teachers have said. If one can't control it, they can't really have a good sense about them. Mind and body should be one. Teachers have not restricted hands between legs in curiosity as growth leaves them wondering if some sort of tail is grown on the front side. Soon such an idea diminishes, and teachers supervise the practice of assigned touching one another in one on one matches. Amounts of pleasure aren't able to be described in words.

“When you mounts, another change of your bodies will take place. It is an alpha’s duty to know his body's abilities and act accordingly. Knotting is dangerous if used unwisely.”

Jinki remembers teacher saying that; a knot keeps prey from escape, it’s authority.

Bare skinned, Jinki finds more of those scars and wrinkles upon the omega’s body. The others must be laughing at him now. Nearly rolling his eyes, Jinki undresses, but it's unexpected when the omega tugs on him between the legs, and then taken into to the wet warmth of his mouth. Jinki gasps and watches from his knees, eyes wide.

If he's to say something, he's unsure what that is. He bites his lips, hardening quicker than he ever has. The omega leans to the side, lips nibbling in a tug at foreskin, until the pink of a tip is visible and touched by tongue. Jinki’s hands lift but land nowhere. He's unsure where to touch, but the sensation is so good--different--he already feels his mind slipping from him, and that's when an alpha is in danger.

“Enough.”

Jinki pushes shoulders to get the old omega off of him, and looking down he's swollen and red, dripping with saliva. The omega turns around and bends over on his knees, hands behind him to pull cheeks apart in waiting, like he's done it a million times over; probably has judging by aged appearance. Jinki takes a deep breath and moves forward.

Penetration is slow, as a tight heat sucks him in side, contracting in pulsation around him. A whimper escapes him, but he keeps on, pushing deeper as the naked omega jolts and digs at straw, not a word out of him. The new sensation draws an even deeper sensitivity from the youth. No amount of words could have prepared him for it.

Jinki begins slow thrusts, unsure he can keep himself inside such a tight heat, but the longer it lasts, the better it feels. Foreskin slides, tip exposed to even more stimuli. His tip rubs against something, and he knows he can pushed further, still has length enough to go before he's ballsack deep, so he thrusts harder, prying into a piercing heat.

The omega tenses and whines. Jinki continues, slit eyes dilating, expression pinching the edge of feral.

Jinki's head falls, grip tight on the omega’s hips, and it's when his eyes roll back and an involuntary growl rumbles that he feels something happening to his body, something he can't see. He tries to thrust out to the tip, but the tug of it suddenly hurts so much he yelps. Another tug and it proves he's somehow stuck. He's locked to the other body.

Eyes widen and Jinki tries desperately to get free, ashamed he's failed to keep control of himself. It frightens him, and the omega cries out, jerked back with Jinki's movements. The omega ends up sat on top as Jinki falls back, and his gasps sound like a drowning pup. The omega manages to turn his body around, head fallen back in pained shouts, but hands land on Jinki's chest and a head lowers. The first words are spoken between the two then.

“Don't flail, it will only make it worse,” the omega gasps, voice softer than expected. That pale eye, so close like this, feels as if it sees right through Jinki, to all his flaws he tries to pretend away. “You've knotted--you are connected to me.”

Jinki blinks wide eyes, feeling his swollen length pulsing inside the omega above him.

“It is alright, little alpha. I will not harm you.”

The youth looks like a cornered animal in need of escape or calming.

“Sh.. Shh..” the omega caresses Jinki's cheek, scooping long hair out of his eyes. “We will separate soon. Until then, I am yours.”

Jinki's chest thumps with a racing heartbeat, lips parted but left speechless. The omega begins slow rocking of hips, then shallow bouncing atop Jinki’s lap. The hurt of the knot quickly subsides, back into that intense pleasures, and it's more than even before. His head rolls, lashes fluttering and voice coherent grumbles. Nothing has ever felt so amazing in his life.

When lips touch Jinki’s, he blinks, having not felt such a thing since Jungsoo’s passing. It's different, but not bad. Jinki finds the action of reaching for the omega, fingers through a loose ponytail, to keep him close, easily natural.

The omega is warm, in a similar way to the beta he once called friend. It's not just to the touch of skin but something that Jinki feels through his bones. Eyes close, hands roaming a body he thought foul minutes ago. The touch of it is perfect now. A tongue passing between his parted lips has Jinki taken by surprise, but only a moment. It heightens the touch of their mouths in a way it never quite had with Jungsoo.

“You are alright,” is told to Jinki between kisses.

Jinki actually feels assured by words from an omega, of all people. Relaxing into every move he omega makes, Jinki pumps his first load of seed inside the quivering body.

“Come with me,” the omega scoops at Jinki, guiding the alpha to sit up as he falls back.

Jinki braces himself on hand and knee, staring down at the omega, finding an alluring beauty in the face cast of shadows. Giving a pull, Jinki finds himself still stuck, even as thick, white seed leaks out between them. Hands reaching for Jinki's neck redirect his attention.

“Do it as hard as you can. I won't break.”

Jinki supposes not, given the scars across a body, but still he is surprised to hear such words spoken to him; it's a clear challenge, is it not? It unravels instinct, and with a clenched jaw and furrowed brow, Jinki gives into it, allowing the instinct to take over, because he is already at the edge. He moves hips fast, slapping hard between them, awakening a part of himself he had yet to find.

The omega smells so wonderful, Jinki can't help but run his nose along skin repeatedly. A fist of hair loosens a ponytail free, dark hair with slight hints of gray strands tangling around the youth’s wrist. His tongue tastes damp skin over again, thick set thighs flexed and fingers digging. Such an enticing scent surrounds him, overwhelms. It should be his. He should own it. It will be his.

Jinki nibbles roughly at the omega’s lips, then his mouth travels lower, eyes dilated darkly. His jaw widens, fanged teeth shining slightly sharper. They graze skin, before his face his grabbed hard and pushed away.

“Don't--don't mate with me!” the omega manages between slapping thrusts, voice a shrill of shame.

Jinki blinks, eyes a shade of brown again. Some control returns to the youth. Mating--such a thing he's not wanting right now, nor is it allowed of his youth’s age. Lessons have not yet been completed.

The omega does it again; caressing his face, a contrast to the backhands teachers give him. He wants their mouths to touch again, so Jinki leans from the hold to kiss the omega, sucking a wet tongue into between his teeth. He's going to spill another load soon, and more after that.

Jinki says barely a word to the omega during their time together, but his face remains in Jinki's mind. The youth desires to see the omega again, at least find his name, though he knows his body wants much more than just that. His scent is calling for him.

Jinki is sure to meet that omega once more.

\--

Minho laughs behind a hand, trying to not be too obvious as he watches Jonghyun stare a little too long at the female who once fancied himself. The omega and beta are enjoying some herbal teas made by Madam elder, escaping the rainfall across the village.

Here, able to sit comfortably and freely, it reminds him of the dining halls. Where meals are done by ranks still, alphas sitting separate but betas and omegas mingling together. Everyone should eat together, alphas and the rest, men and females. Minho thinks this.

The two female children are with them, playing with other small females. They are to be moved soon, so Minho has wanted them to get used to the change. Jonghyun has assured he will visit them often. But Minho also thinks it’s for other, personal urges, also.

“Ah, beautiful child, let me see you,” Madam elder says, turning Minho towards her, always so warm and welcoming towards him. She touches hair that’s short and unkempt, hands over his smooth face, then down his chest, stopping at his flat stomach hidden beneath thin clothes. She smiles that sweet expression.

“Children..”

“Eh?”

“I see something more in your future.”

Minho tries not to laugh, not wanting to disrespect her. She takes his face again, squishy cheeks held, eye contact made, expression harder to read, something almost like concern. “Be sure to come drink lots of my tea while with child, it’s good for you.”

The sweet smile is back, then she lets go, leaving Minho staring with big eyes blinking.

When Minho turns back to the beta, he finds Jonghyun didn’t even listen, still watching the female. The beta had been acting differently lately, unable to even make eye contact with Minho for long. Possibly this was the cause, and Minho thinks Jonghyun shouldn’t be ashamed if he wants to be with a female, as it bothers Minho not at all. He shakes his head, then taps Jonghyun’s shoulder. The beta jumps, again with the strange behavior.

“Huh, yeah, this drink is great.”

Minho smiles. “You like her that much?”

“She’s cute is all--like you.”

Minho rolls his eyes.

Jonghyun sips his drink, thinking out loud, “I bet mounting her would be no different than Ming..”

The beta’s head his suddenly trapped between long arms, shaken roughly.

“Ah-ah, it’s not like that!”

Minho laughs. Really, in the end, he’s so glad they made it here. It’s their new beginning.

\--

Behind the large wooden fencing, where stables to care for mountain wolves reside and small cabins fit closely together. Where sparring matches carry on and grass is sparse. Where bow and blade practice takes place upon targets, there sits Jinki just to play a simple game in the dirt among the bustling camp.

Two younger alpha play with him, tossing dice and dragging pebbles across lines drawn in the ground. They cheer, thinking they have Jinki in a tough position.

Behind the fencing, alpha often come even if not for duties. It's a way to get escape from those looked at as below them, and to rid their elite sense of smell of the scent in betas and omegas. They can relax, sip water from barrels and mingle without the annoyance of others kind. If anyone other than alpha are brave enough to enter, it must be by protection of an alpha or harm could befall them. Some have made unwise choices.

Jinki swipes a thumb across lips nearly curled in a smile, tossing the dice, numbers putting himself ahead of the two. Both had recently finished their alpha training, leaving them new to walk so freely among seasoned alphas. Jinki enjoys their company, as less is known about him with younger alphas.

"Jongin! Sehun! Come away from there," another alpha calls, one Jinki's more familiar with than these two youths.

There's hesitation, as they look between Jinki's glare and the other alpha acting as if he wasn't actually there. When there's another command, the two hurry up and away from Jinki, glances back toward him full of regret in an unfinished game.

Once alone again, Jinki settles with a sigh. It hadn't always been such as it is now. He wasn't ever a favored alpha, not by any means, and his late development left him with scorned looks, but ever since that mission he was sent on, the one where alphas died for his life, Jinki has found difficulty with the alpha of his village.

Actions he took severely damaged a pack, and one doesn't live such a thing down.

Foolish was is action, taking off with something to prove after scowled by the pack leader for falling behind. He had not meant for anyone to die. In fact, he is still taken that anyone of them would protect his life.

Jinki kicks at the dirt, erasing lines from the game, and finding no other alphas who will speak freely to him currently around, Jinki leaves the fenced walls, rather spending time out in the green woods alone instead.

Kyuchul meets Jinki just outside the open gate, furs over his shoulders and square jaw clenched with growing amusement at Jinki passing by. He's around often, as if home to stay, when he has been gone for a couple years. Jinki can't stand his presence anymore. To think he once had, found a respect for his skills, even wanted to be taught by the alpha. Jinki had in fact been under the alpha's guidance, for a short while, before the incident that cost him respect he had earned, and the following great humiliation by this alpha.

Kyuchul wears his arrogance as visibly as most, but Jinki loathes it. He's naturally charming in a way Jinki lacks. It grates on his nerves more than ever.

Jinki's arm his grabbed, body jerked back closer to the larger alpha.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Jinki tugs out of the hold, frowning furiously at Kyuchul. "Wherever it may be, it does not concern you."

The other alpha drags his dark gaze over Jinki's body, tongue brushing his lips, then suddenly he's leaned forward with a snap of his teeth, growl carrying. Jinki makes the mistake of flinching.

There's laughter as Kyuchul enters behind the tall fence.

Jinki hurries for the woods, shoving an omega to the ground on his way, taking satisfaction in the scared eyes that watch him pass. That's how he should be looked at, always.

Through brush and trees, Jinki finds his old dwelling. It's a bit grown over, where a hole in the side of a short cliff face gives enough space to sleep and build fire. A twizzled down piece of wood still sits inside, place looking untouched since Jinki was last there. Many times in Jinki's youth had him hiding here, just to be alone, try to escape feeling inferior because of his late development and lacking skills.

Jinki didn't come here to reminisce. Under brush and dirt is still a sheathed blade. It's old, needs sharpening and buffing, but such things can wait. He takes the unsheathed blade, hurling it straight for a nearby tree. It lands amongst many gashes in the tree, all faded with growth until today. It hits inside the target he had carved out; a skill not lost since Kyuchul taught him proper form to throw a blade for a fatal hit.

Jinki yanks the blade out and uses everything in his means to attack a tree, aggressive rage spilling out on something that can't fight back or prove he's weaker.

"I'm not weak," he growls at the tree, gaze narrowed with a sweaty brow.

How can he possibly prove he isn't of the weak?

\--

Minho has a basket of eggs plucked by pecking hens to deliver to betas for the preparing of dinner. His work is nearly over for the day and that means he gets to see Yoojin again. At this village he can often leave her in care he trusts with the females, especially Madam elder. She will be cared for. She’s gotten big, nearly a year old now, and its nice to take the weight off Minho’s back. He hasn’t been feeling well still, lacking energy as he fulfils duties.

Thoughts are interrupted as a wolf is suddenly in front of Minho. He nearly spills his basket of fresh eggs, eyes wide with panic. Teeth flash with a growl. Minho looks side to side, finding no one, but the wolf’s coat of heavy fur is familiar, dark, nearly black.

A deep voice calls with amusement. “Don’t worry, he won’t eat you.”

From behind a home an alpha steps out with a smile. It’s the alpha from before, in the forest. Jinki’s half-blood sibling.

“You are my half-blood’s mate, right?”

Minho nods, voice still hard to find when an intense stare is given to him by a large wolf.

“If you stare at him for so long he will take it as a challenge to mount you. Would you like that?”

Minho’s gaze snaps away from the wolf, horrified. “They mount my kind?”

“Occasionally,” the alpha moves closer, eyes as big as his grin. “But some omega’s enjoy it more than others.”

The man’s face is beautiful, more youthful than Jinki’s, but that smug grin is still the same. By appearances he wouldn’t have thought the man was any way related to Jinki. This alpha is taller, though still as much lean, eyes big and a distinctive set of ears that nearly point on top; something not found in Jinki. Dark hair is long and swept behind ears as he speaks to Minho.

Minho supposes that is common though, not many looking to share thicker bloodlines. Many children are related by halves. 

Himself, he wonders if he has half-bloods also, but knowing not who gave seed to his omega parent leaves him to never really know.

“My name is Chanyeol--I presume Jinki did not mention me at all.” The alpha rubs palms together. “He’s not fond of his younger half-blood.”

Minho tries to relax is stiff body. The man is at least being friendly. “Why?"

“Isn't it obvious?" his head is thrown back in a rich laugh. He speaks so bluntly, a jarringly deep voice void of much emotion. "He had to work twice as hard in being an alpha. I didn’t. The elders approval was readily given to me.”

Minho recalls Jinki’s stories he had it rougher than some young alphas. This young alpha even has a mountain wolf assigned to him. Jinki has yet to get one. How much they differ, Minho wonders.

Minho’s free arm is grabbed, lifted to be examined. “I was away when he returned with his mate the first time. I wasn’t given the chance to meet you.”

Minho’s face is touched, then a sweet smile is on the alpha’s face, making him appear softer than he surely is. He leans in, until the tip of his nose brushes the skin of Minho’s neck, and he inhales the omega’s scent. Minho swallows hard as the young alpha steps back, dropping his hand to the wolf’s head. He flicks dark hair from his eyes.

“Jinki always did have poor taste.”

Minho’s brows arch, lips parted to say something, more offended on behalf of Jinki than himself.

“Nice meeting you. I’ll see you around.”

Minho watches Chanyeol leave, and before he turns a corner, he says with that grin, “Watch out for the forest, we wouldn’t want you impregnated with a monster.”

The teasing is as bad as Jinki’s, albeit more vulgar. Minho frowns.

\--

"Hyunnie, will you visit us?"

The younger female cries while the older strands stiff with a strong expression. She tugs at Minho's clothes, looking to him for more assurance. Yoojin fusses noisily on Minho's back, as if sad by the situation.

The time has come to hand over the young females. They aren't allowed on the grounds of the village outside their perimeters. If they call too much attention to themselves, trouble would likely not be far behind.

Jonghyun kneels, swiping tears from the little one's face with his thumbs and a grin. "I will come. But this has to be your home now."

She still cries, but nods.

"Will we be safe here?" the older asks Minho, her voice a quiver. The look alone showed a history of fear and violence from their home village.

"I promise you will be. I won't allow anyone to hurt you," Minho takes her hand, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Little ones, would you like some drink and be shown your room?" Madam elder's voice sooths with her gentle tone, something always warm and welcoming.

"Go on," Jonghyun urges, giving a slight push.

Minho finds he's the one more reluctant to leave, not wanting that vow he once made broken, though he trusts Madam elder to care for them.

Jonghyun has to pull Minho back home, and it's there everything seems a little emptier.

\--

A blood moon is coming. Every third year for a full night alpha instinct to breed is heightened to uncontrollable levels. Already wolves howl around the village and woods, welcoming it's coming.

Jinki nearly yawns, hating assembly for traditional rituals. Some are done in secret, to assure the prosperity of the village over others. A better village means more goods and more trade. So some rituals towards the gods are better kept a secret. Those types of rituals Jinki has disinterest in.

It's time once again for a particular offering upon the blood moon. All hunter and gatherer alphas are summoned to a chamber with the elders. They will choose an omega from one alpha whom his mated, for an act of loyalty and honor over shame. Jinki wants the meeting over and done with so he can go.

Tilting side to side, Jinki is tuning out most of the voices, until he notices the small crowd around him parting for an elder. His parent approaches him, gently stroking Jinki’s face as the young alpha looks on with confusion.

"My little alpha, now with a mate, it's decided yours shall fulfill the ritual this year."

Jinki stares, heart sinking. His head shakes. "You can't," he says with disdain.

His parent's smile fades to a humiliated scowl, being denied in front of everyone. "You are the weakest alpha among the pack. You will surely make up for it with your mate's help." With a slight smile he adds, "It's for the village. For all of us."

Jinki’s fists are tight until his parent leans in for a whisper, voice crisp with the youth elders conceal they still own. "I know of you leaving your mate's village without elders' permission. Should he be sent back for breaking the rules?"

A breath escapes Jinki. He had a foolish hope no one would find out such a secret.

Jinki is forced to look at all the shocked and expecting alphas waiting for his offering towards the gods and village. If he says yes, it could even earn him some of the respect lost, and that is a tempting offer.

Jinki chews his lips, cheek pat by his parent, knowing there is no way out.

\--

"What's wrong?" Minho asks when Jinki returns with a lowered head.

The alpha looks up, lips parted to explain, but Minho's expression softening to a gentle smile twists the alpha's insides. He frowns, moving with purpose around the home, digging around to pack bags. They'll leave, he thinks, they'll get out and go back to Minho's village. If he begs for pardon, surely they would be granted it.

"Jinki. Say something." Minho looks worried again, holding Yoojin in his arms.

"We're leaving."

"What? Jonghyun is away for fishing duties, he won't return for two nights."

"We go without him."

"Jinki, you aren't making sense. I don't want to leave here. It's nice here." Minho smiles, sounding so sincere.

"Nice?" Jinki spits angrily. "They-- this nice village wants to use you in a ritual for the gods."

"Eh?"

Jinki stops packing, frustration causing him to nearly shake. He hates being so helpless as an alpha. "My village has secrets, Minho. You think it's nice, we treat females better than yours, but we do cruel things elsewhere."

"What's this ritual?"

"It's the third year, a new blood moon. My kind will desire breeding above all else."

Minho steps back, lost in memories Jinki isn't part of. Every village must experience it.

"Every year for the sake of this village, an alpha's mate is taken as a ritual offering, where only the strongest alphas--the ones producing the most in the recent year, mount the omega. It's done before the village is overrun by alphas. It’s.. it’s our tradition.."

Minho sits down then, eyes wide. Jinki feels terrible. His only outlet is aggressive anger, so he throws a cup with flowers in it against the wall, destroying something Minho loved in the process. The omega looks to the fallen flowers, nothing to say as the baby fusses in a scare, noise of it only agitating the alpha further.

"What happens if we leave?" Minho asks quietly.

"Refusing a ritual is punishable by death, but I won't get caught," Jinki throws a glance over his shoulder.

"Where would we go?"

"We are going back to your village. I will take care of that alpha. It will be safe again." Jinki remembers the village as pleasant, even after his mate birthed a female and he pardoned the traditional punishment, where some snarled at him. His rank as an elder's offspring held him in higher regards than his skill sometimes lacking. The village didn’t have many remaining elder's offspring of another village at the time of his living there. Jinki was shown respect he thinks he deserves. So why not return to there.

"No," Minho says firmly. "They will kill you. You took us out of the village without permission, remember? They'll kill you."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone tried and failed." Jinki gives a smirk then, flaunting pride. Minho doesn't smile though. Jinki aches at the thought he could lose Minho's smile again to the ritual. He's been there, seen them performed. He doesn't want that for an omega such as Minho.

"They won't just let you go. You're an elder's offspring."

Jinki growls over Minho’s bold tone. He wants to shout Minho is also an elder's offspring and they have let him go, no one come to claim him, nothing bad has happened. They can leave. Jinki bites his tongue.

Minho stands, gaze narrowing. "I want to stay. I will do the ritual."

"Ming.."

"I'm stronger now. I can handle anything." Minho sets the baby down, gently pinching a chubby cheek with a smile to get the little one giggling again. Then Minho reaches for Jinki, caressing his face with the tenderness the alpha is cornered of. "You are my mate. I want to protect you."

"You already have," Jinki’s voice softens, leaning for the touch that soothes him.

"And I shouldn't again?"

"I don't want you harmed."

"I won't be," Minho smiles in the way Jinki doesn't ever want to lose. "I want to do this."

"No," Jinki narrows his gaze, standing vast, even as Minho's eye widen.

"Let me do this," is demanded.

Jinki turns away, packing still, even less inclined to an omega trying to give orders of him. He himself doesn't want to stay in this village any longer. Too few respect him here. Kyuchul is still among the village. Minho's home village will be better than this place. Taking care of that alpha, the one he scarred, will hopefully bring back the mate he knew instead of this omega trying to give him orders and foolishly thinking of protecting him as if Jinki is the omega instead. It disgusts him.

Minho's touch is shrugged off, until the omega's hands slide down Jinki's body, arms wrapping around a leg as he's bent over on his knees, begging in slurred words over again. "Please--please allow it."

Jinki looks down, finding a pitiful sight he shouldn't respect at all. It's what he was taught to find weak. Jinki's tense posture diminishes, hand dropping to touch the top of his mate's head, feeling the weak one once more.

Minho really is as brave as Jinki claims. He still thinks he shouldn't, but Jinki seems to always bend to the omega's wishes. He thinks it must be what falling deeply into another does to one.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's fifth year. They laugh again, the youth in the alpha pack traveling alongside Jinki, snickering carrying down the line in horseback. Jinki dusts himself off, glare side-eyed to the horse he's been riding and once again bucked him to the ground. Its tail swishes and hip bumps into the alpha as he mounts the animal once more. Jinki tries to keep up. He hears the patients in the teacher calling from ahead dwindling.

This horse, spotted in black and white, pattern unsightly and behavior worse, Jinki was give to ride. He begins to think it a cruel joke played on him, as if he can't escape the harsh treatment from children when he was young even now as an alpha in training.

The village traveled to is a several day journey, each day another run in with the horse. To finally be putting the animal away in a stable on arrival to the village is Jinki’s only happiness. They share a look to which Jinki is sure he's being mocked. He grunts in annoyance, chin flicked to the side, leaving towards his pack. Glancing back once more, Jinki sticks out his tongue, hand gesture rude, and the horse apparently understands enough because it makes a sound and stomps hooves. Jinki runs, hearing himself called for.

The next day, while Jinki leads the horse out, teeth nibble at his neck again. He cringes, nose crinkled. Suddenly the animal’s head twists with a nose. Jinki peers around to find his horse being pinched by another man.

“Do you let your horse disrespect often?”

Jinki sniffs, trying to subtly take in a scent. The size and demeanor is enough to tell anyone this man is an alpha alone, though. He looks familiar, square jaw, sharp eyes and charming smile. Jinki is sure this alpha is of his village, but be did not come with his pack of alphas in training. His spoken tone doesn't sound like those belonging to this village, so he must be at least not of this place.

“He's.. difficult..”

The alpha glances at Jinki with a short laugh. The young alpha’s heart leaps.

“It's a test. Is it not obvious? They want to see you lead a horse, not follow one.”

Jinki looks up at the horse, seeking its gaze. It makes sense, it would be a test of his skills. He feels foolish for missing the signs. With a clenched jaw, Jinki vows to do his duty.

“A horse is meant to be lead, without it there is no direction.”

The alpha leaves it at that, giving a small nod towards Jinki with a bright expression, then he's gone on his way. Jinki watches his horse, their gaze meeting, and with that Jinki tugs on the reins and leads the horse out with more authority.

Time brings Jinki a stubborn horse, but time also allows him to demonstrate his ability to lead the animal. A nibble is a pinch back, stepping out of line is a hand raised, his voice is low and clear as he speaks. It's trial and error, with more laughter and a mocking gaze. Jinki makes the horse respect his space, moving the animal instead of being moved by it.

A time comes when Jinki is left wide-eyed as another youth tries to touch his horse and is snapped at.

“I thought you tamed it!” the young alpha steps back.

Jinki's parted lips close, looking to the horse that hasn't given him trouble in recent time. Jinki smiles, rubbing the horse, energy soft but firm with communication. The alpha turns up his nose and leaves with a grumbling of how ugly the horse is in that speckled coat.

“You are a beautiful, horse,” Jinki assures the animal he thought he would never get along with. He swears he can see a smile in bright eyes. “You are my horse now.”

If nothing else, Jinki can lead a stubborn horse into submission and gain a loyal companion.

\--

Minho sits with a blank expression as Jinki rubs a mix of dirt over the twisted mating mark across his neck. They agree it should be covered to stop questions. The ritual is to be performed while the full moon ascends to its highest point in the sky. The child has been left in the care of females, as Jonghyun is still away with betas gathering fish near a wide river over hills.

"Ming, we can still leave.."

"I want to stay."

He sounds as convincing as earlier, putting the alpha in a place of indignity, lesser of the two by a mere omega. Jinki also can't help the aggressive urges pulsing through him at the thought of someone else, any other alpha, touching his mate. The idea is they would only taint him worse. A soiled mate is the disgrace towards alpha; Jinki was not only taught but seen it in many villages.

Minho gently smiles, touching Jinki’s hands with such kindness, even after all he's been through.

"You think I will please the gods?" Minho laughs behind a hand.

"If you don't, they're no gods of mine."

At Jinki’s slight grin, Minho hugs him.

Jinki doesn't want the omega to let him go. He wonders there and then if he should tell Minho that his parent knows of their fleeing the other village. Instead he simply says, "We should go."

\--

Minho appears more nervous as they enter the large chambers hidden behind curtains and thick doors. Dim candlelight cast shadows across wood walls and floors. But most attention is drawn to the large hole in the rooftop where there shines the bright full moon down into the center of the room, crimson in its shade, illuminating the shallow circular pit of dry dirt below it. An elder takes the omega forward, and he looks over his shoulder for Jinki, who isn't allowed to follow any further.

Minho is stripped in the thick shadows, as alphas from the assembly enter the room, standing around the wood floor outside the circle's edge. With a pine branch, an elder finishes swiping the dirt of the pit smooth atop, presenting it in a perfect state. The omega is swiped down with straw brooms; bare body and thin, subtle hairs upon it a contrast to alpha features dominating the room. Minho's hand reaches and stays at his neck in hiding a secret, which the elders don't seem to mind the manner.

Smoke is blown around the omega as a chant is murmured by the high priest of the elders. Minho has a woven leaf head dressing placed upon his head and a robe made of the richest materials dropped over his bony figure. A drink is passed next, and Minho willingly takes it. With a gulp Minho chokes, throat burned. He tries to pass it away, but it's insisted he drink it all down. The omega manages with a twisted up face.

Jinki shoves through bigger alphas, demanding a front spot. His heart begins to beat faster as Minho is brought out to the center of the circle, ancient symbol carved deep in soft dirt beneath his feet, expression giving nothing away, not even looking towards Jinki. He holds his head up bravely. Jinki is coming to find the omega braver than himself. If any omega was braver than an alpha it would be Minho.

The high priest is the elder reciting the old prayer and offering towards the deity of fertility, for blessings upon the land and villagers. Minho's rob is stripped of him and he's pushed to his knees, still no change in his expression, but Jinki sees the slightest twist, those big eyes that hide little, the proof in them he isn't as calm as he appears. Oils are poured and smeared over thighs, up around cheeks and between, by the high priest.

The alphas are brought out next, simpler robes and the head dressings of forest wolves atop their own heads, shadowing their features with the face of a growling wolf. The five are lined up, blessed with an elder's kiss to the forehead. Jinki scowls. He hates them all. They've shown him up in hunting and gathering, and now this. The worst insult.

Jinki’s head lowers, but eyes watch, as the first alpha is prompted to mount the omega on ground brightened by the full moon. It's the first noise out of Minho; a whining choke, head falling to folded arms over the floor. With each thrust Jinki’s blood boils. Now he understands what it is like for an alpha to be in his spot. He never much cared, watched on boredly, if not a little aroused, but now he can't say he would wish it on anyone.

The full moon is still bright, casting small shadows as the seed of the first alpha spills out and the next comes into the lit circle to mount. Jinki nearly growls at the sight, fists tight. With a nod upward, the alpha's face is seen below the wolf skin. Kyuchul, the alpha Jinki had once respected, enters the ritual with his shoulders back.

Minho's head lifts, big eyes now glazed over due to the liquid he was forced to consume. He's left disjointed and looking around with obvious confusion. As he's taken from behind again, Minho cries out, head falling back to the ground, cheek scraping against it with each hard thrust.

The alpha behind Minho searches out Jinki's gaze from behind the covering wolf furs. Their eyes lock and Kyuchul slowly licks his thin lips. Jinki's brows furrow, refusing to lower his gaze in submission.

Minho is dragged upward, hands, then fingers, across the dirt, leaving a trail, until he can't reach the ground and they dangle messy above. His back is arched, a hand around his neck, keeping him up on his wobbling knees. Minho's cracking voice is choked out of him with deep thrusts.

Jinki's eye contact with the performing alpha falters, but does not fall.

The alpha reaches around, fingers taking a twisting pinck of the small length left so far unswollen, tugging as Minho claws at the hands to make it stop. Long body stretched out, the bulge of an alpha’s length is seen each in and out trust, deforming to accommodate the fit. The omega gasps in whines like a sick pup, taking another trying to mold the fit of his body.

That is Jinki’s right, to shape the omega's body to his reach and girth, not another. Jinki was the omega's first apha, and was supposed to be the only alpha to ever touch him; Jinki had sworn it to himself.

Jinki's eyes now fall, submitting to Kyuchul.

Minho is released back to his hands, and cloudy eyes move, before he's forced back down to his face, crown nearly slipping free of his small head. He's pounded roughly then, the soft of his backside rippling by the quick motions of it. The omega's voice grows louder still, until it's muffled by one of the five entering the dirt circle, pulling the omega up to force his thick length between lips. Some of these alphas are mated, but passing from omega to another does not matter until it is your own mate. Pride is compromised then.

Jinki turns away, unable to bear the sight of Minho between two alphas. It's humiliation to an alpha, and hurt to a heart that is undeniably yearning in softness, seeing harm he cannot stop to who he wants to protect. If he loses Minho's smile again, Jinki can't accept the possibility.

Across the circle in the shadows Jinki finds his half-blood. There's a grin on his face, one Jinki wants to scratch right off.

The moonlit circle surrounding the offering grows smaller as time passes and the night drags on. Once the circle is fully darkened does the ritual end and the alpha disburse to let the blood moon's full rising lead breeding desire. But also with time passing, breaks Minho down further, drink in him hurrying the process. The omega is helped to rock against an alpha's lap, face smeared with stringing seed and dirt sticking, eyelids heavy, gaze on the fur dressing in front of him. In his lucid state, voice a bouncing whine, Minho lifts a hand, petting the fur, enchanted as if petting a living innocence of the forest. A tiny smile appears from lips quivering in a curl.

Jinki knows, despite Minho's choice, is an omega that doesn't belong in a place like that.

Minho's hand is yanked away from an alpha standing close. The omega gasps in a whimper, and his palm is redirect to curl fingers around the alpha’s length still hard and leaking. When Minho doesn't move his wrist, the alpha does it for him, stroking what long fingers can't make a full fist around.

When the omega is pulled down by the neck, Jinki tenses further, worried the dirt will be swept away to reveal his mated is also in belonging to another alpha walking freely, that they've come to the village wrongfully.

Another alpha returns, bent to his knees, spreading the omega open, and he spits between cheeks. Minho's face is forced down into a shoulder as the other alpha pushes into a hole already stretched loose, squeezing in beside the other alpha already inside. That's when Minho’s voice cries specifically for Jinki, pitiful cries, of the alpha's name. Fingers claw at the dirt like a trapped animal.

"Jin--Jinki!"

Firm hands on Jinki’s shoulders stop him from attempt to kill them in a fit of blinding rage. He has tried to tell himself he could handle seeing this, knowing what happens to omegas, but he was mistaken. A voice whispers beside him.

"Do you think any alpha before you struggled to see their mate taken like this? Control your emotions. You reek of weakness."

Jinki scowls, though the knows the fellow alpha is right. He shoves the hand away, but stands firmly outside the pits still.

Minho's incoherent calls are silenced by an alpha yanking him up by the hair, ruining his head dressing and filling his mouth again in deep, throat reaching, thrusts. The alphas pull out one right after the other, and hands reach to spread and rub around cheeks, showcasing the pink gape in the omega's hole left behind by their matching girth and tricking seed down across a scar that is proof the omega has been fertile. Minho's mouth is still full, a thick load about to pump into his stomach and dribble from his nose in a sore choke.

Jinki drops his head, eyes closed, unable to watch anymore. Minho had made the choice to be here. He wants to respect that.

The blood moon has nearly left the floor, when Minho has been rolled onto his back, abdomen bloated, face and hair tangled in stringing alpha seed, skin darkened by dirty. His thighs are spread, legs held up at the knees by one alpha overhead, the other alpha thrusting as Minho groans and barely keeps his eyes open.

"Before the end, you must spill, omega."

Minho is grasped tight, small length fitting easily enclosed in an alpha's large palm, and he's rubbed into full hardness, even the grip taking into his hand to squeeze the tiny ballsack with a swollen length, matching the pounding into him. Just before the last sliver of moonlight slips away from the circle, rising high into the sky, Minho jolts with a croaking whimper, squirting warm onto his dirtied body.

Only the light of flickering torches and stars brighten the large room. Minho is left a mess in the kicked up dirt, for elders to wave more smoke around in a chant, finishing the ritual. Seed leaks from between spread things, finished in filling the grooves of a carved out symbol inside the circle. The omega's breathes shallow.

The crowd disperses. Jinki falls to his knees beside Minho, bringing his head into his lap, trying to swipe his stained face and beautiful hair clean of the stench left behind by superior alphas.

"Need some help?"

Jinki looks up to find Chanyeol. There is no smile mocking him, but Jinki growls, taking his anger out on anything. "Get out of here!"

His half-blood doesn't have to be told twice.

Jinki’s parent is the last one left. He steps into the pit, draping the robe back onto the omega. "You've done well, my little one." Fingers rub gently through Jinki's hair, patting the offspring affectionately.

It's the first time in a while he sounds sincere. Jinki hates it took this to feel needed and someone to be proud of him.

He hates it.

\--

Jonghyun is rightfully home by the time Jinki returns with Minho on saddle. Not even beta want to be out at this time. He carries the omega's dead weight wrapped up in a cloak for the door, being greeted with the beta's wide eyes and insufferable wails of a baby inside.

"What happened?!"

Jinki falls Minho's weight onto Jonghyun, frowning. "Not your concern, beta. Your only concern is to tend to him and keep inside."

Jonghyun glances down at his friend, eyes full of concern. "He's bleeding."

Jinki knows, sees it too, dribbling down Minho’s inner leg. Careless alphas tore him. Jinki grits his teeth, grip tight on the reins of his horse. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Jonghyun's head hangs passively. His nose crinkles, detecting the familiar scent of alpha seed. It's not hard when Minho's covered in it.

Jinki looks back, gaze terribly hard to pull away from his mate. "I need to get him to the stable, then I will return."

Jonghyun begins dragging Minho side.

Before Jinki leaves, he adds in a low voice, "And beta, if you ask him questions I won't hesitate in fully castrating you, so you feel less privilege than even an omega."

Jonghyun goes visibly rigid as the door closes.

\--

When Jinki returns to the cabin, horse safely away in the stables, there's already commotion in the streets. But with his home further from the center of the village, less trouble is likely to find them. Inside he finds Jonghyun with the baby quiet in sleep and the door to the other room closed.

"I put him in bed," Jonghyun says with a calm voice. "So much has happened, I forgot it was time for all this again."

"How did you stop Minho from being taken in the past?"

"I always put myself between Ming and any alpha." Jonghyun's head tilts with a slight grin. "I hid him among hay and blankets after rubbing him down with herbal creams to mask his scent. He was so scared the first time I found him after he had pissed himself."

Jinki chews lips, trying to listen to Jonghyun's shared memories, but his body nearly shakes with the urge to give into primal instinct, like many alpha will this night. For a night it's as if all rules are meaningless, just for alphas to insure bloodlines carry on. Even mated omega, if in the wrong place, are allowed to he touched. Those mated are fools note to guard their omega during such a time, though.

A lot on Jinki's mind, and trouble just beyond the door but a mind slipping away, the alpha unsheathes his blade and hands it to Jonghyun. The beta looks up at him with confusion.

Jinki places his palm flat on the table. He blinks rapidly and shakes his head, pupils dilating and scent intake heightened overwhelmingly. "Put the blade through my hand."

"What?"

"I need you to do this now."

"But I.."

Jinki's sharp gaze pleads. "It's to protect Ming."

Jonghyun looks at the blade, as if he's never hurt another person in his life.

Jinki doesn't have patience for the beta's frightened excuses. He steps forward for the knife yanking it away with a grumble. "Your heart is much too soft, beta."

Jinki pulls Jonghyun to his feet, Yoojin still in his arms, and he guides him toward the other room with a shove. "Stay inside, look after them," it's barked in an order, before the door is closed on Jonghyun's bewildered face. Jinki uses the outside lock, then shuffles the table and chairs in front of the door for extra measure to protect his small pack.

Hand held out flat on the table surface once more, Jinki hesitates to do the act himself, but such an injury would distract his urges to breed. Looking to the door, knowing his mate is just beyond it, soiled by alphas, bubbles a rage; thought of throwing the door open and mounting Minho regardless of his current state, lose myself in it until he knots and cannot be parted from the omega. Everything inside screams and twists his thought for it. But a thumping heart still beats in a calming effect, bound by something greater than desires to reproduce.

Jinki shakes the fear off, not wanting to succumb to weakness, especially not after Minho's bravery. The cut is a sure means of suppressing the building urges. If he blacks out and harms Minho now---

The blade is plunged down onto his hand, breaking through skin and tissue, lodging into the wood beneath. A pained shout escapes him, before he bites down and stares at what he's done. With the blade just as quickly pulled out with a growl, leaving a trail of blood behind, Jinki grabs the nearest cloth to wrap his self-inflicted wound, then sits on the corner bed near the door, blade at the ready.

Usually, Jinki wouldn't expect much on a night as this, not when his mate is already covered in alpha seed and would be far less desirable, but there are other threats to be weary of.

Most the night is noise of the village and howling of wolves, as it usually sounds when this time comes around. Jinki's mind is clear for the most part, but being throbbing hard between legs adds an ache to his bleeding hand. Beyond the other door is a means of release, if he wants to take it; give in to his natural urges this night. Legs shake in fidgeting, hard to keep himself in one spot.

Eyes dilate. The scent of those outside and those beyond a door assault heightened sense of smell. The door would be so easy to break down. Teeth appear sharper, and dry lips are lapped.

Eyes closed and head shaking, Jinki refuses the call.

Instead, candles flickering hard shadows on the walls, Jinki finds the small doll in a pouch he carries. He holds it out, admiring it, along with the dolls stacked on a shelf in the room. Minho has a talent in his work, and one had been specially made just for him.

Jinki sighs, in pain and exhausted, but he finds strength.

\--

Minho wakes it's with a startle, eyes wide, skin crawling in fear be can't yet register. Jonghyun is patting his forehead with a damp cloth. His second thought is he's gone back in time, to days simpler. It isn't so once he moves and feels the ache. His throat is sore as he hurries to ask, "Where’s Jinki?"

"I haven't seen him since he shut us in this room."

Minho's response is clouded eyes of confusion.

"The blood moon. You remember those, huh?"

Minho touches his head, wanting the pounding ache to cease. He recalls what Jonghyun means, but not with the most pleasant of memories.

Jonghyun quietly runs a cold rag over Minho, helping with the hurt in his head.

Minho notices the beta's strange looks but he never asks Minho questions. Jinki said the ritual is a secret, so he doesn't offer any answers himself. He feels unease, while that old fear of alphas return as bursts of memories from the night comeback, and if he had to see an alpha right now he would surely cower in fear of being mounted and hurt.

Howls of wolves just beyond the clearing into the deep forest are heard.

The sudden thought of protecting Jinki, desire of it great, has Minho sitting up to find his abdomen stretched still with more seed than he's ever taken before. Standing up against Jonghyun's advice leaves Minho vomiting too suddenly for any warning. Thin legs give out and he tumbles to the floor.

Jonghyun gets Minho back into bed.

“I need to find him..”

The room is nearly dark and the shadows across the beta cast a pretty image Minho loses himself in.

“Don't worry about that,” his voice is so sweet, “Rest now.”

With the beta's soft touch and sense of being protected like in the past, Minho is lulled back into sleep.

\--

When Minho awakes again, Jinki is beside him this time. He still feels sick, but manages a faint smile. "Jinki.. did I do good? We will stay?" it's hard to ask, but he needs to know. It would make the hurt and humiliation worth it. He doesn't want to hear they have to return to his home village. He still has nightmares of the alpha, still feels a desire for his touch because of the mating bite. He can't bear the thought of going through what he just had for nothing. There isn't anything good left in that village.

Jinki nods, eyes crinkled into a smile. "We will stay."

Minho feels better. And Jinki’s presence, his caress, stills the fear he carried that they would repeat what happened in his village. He's so glad Jinki is here tears spring to his eyes.

Minho nearl drifts back into sleep, until he notices the bandage of a medic’s work around Jinki's left hand. He tries to sit up, cringing at the discomfort, but more importantly reaching for Jinki's hand to look at it. He feels sinking at the thought he didn't protect the alpha from something. "Your hand.."

"It's nothing to worry about. I will heal."

Minho looks at Jinki, his expression soft and unconcerned about the injury. With that, Minho relaxes.

Jinki tugs away the blankets, gently pulling on Minho to sit up all the way.

"I'm taking you to the baths."

Minho has no disagreements.

\--

Steam floats around wet bodies soaking up the heat of a hot bath. Minho sits in Jinki’s lap, chest to chest, as he buries his face in Jinki’s shoulder. The alpha gently massages his abdomen, relaxing and pushing out those alphas' seed. Minho groans, waiting for the pressure to cease. He already threw up again on their way to the baths. His head is still fuzzy, possibly from that liquid the elder gave him, he's unsure. But skin washed of dirt and seed lifts some of the weight. 

Minho wants to curl up in the warmth of Jinki, forget about what he can recall of the ritual. From the beta that hurt him when he was supposed to be a guardian, to the alpha who laid claim on him, to the ritual, so many have taken from him but only few give. Jinki gives, Jinki allowed Minho to do what he wanted to protect him, so Jinki matters.

Minho desires to kiss him, even with a sore mouth. He tilts Jinki’s head up, pressing lips together, and the alpha quickly urges it deeper, hands gentle but aggressively running over Minho's body in a firm touch. There's a sense of being wanted and needed. Still, he doesn't feel aroused in the same way. There isn't the urgent need for the alpha. It's hollow.

Minho is the one who parts from the kisses, and he has to lean away, as Jinki tries to turn his head for another, but Minho wants nothing more of it. Just like before. It doesn't seem the same.

Beneath the water, Jinki has grown thick and hard, still so quickly when the blood moon has barely ended. It must hurt, Minho thinks. When they entered the bath Minho noticed the color of it hanging slightly swollen, like an awful bruise. Not wanting Jinki hurt drives Minho into reaching between them, grasping up the length and rubbing his hand and thigh with it.

Jinki's head falls back, hands slipping from Minho's front to his back, sliding downward to squeeze cheeks. Minho's cringe is unseen, and he keeps up the motions, going to gain the results he wants. Leaning over, Minho drags teeth over a bobbing apple of his neck, the sharp bulge of it always a noticeable feature in his mate.

Jinki grunts and slips out a whimper, eyes closed. Water splashes as Minho tries to move faster. Be done with it quickly.

Barely the tip is above water, and when Jinki jolts, seed leaks out in long, thick strings, flung onto Minho’s downturn face. Jinki leans up, movement quick and too strong to break free off, as Minho is tugged forward, face licked and cheek bitten with a rumbling growl between them. Scrunched eyes nearly miss the unrecognizable look in the deep of Jinki's gaze. Then a blink, and the alpha is back, small brown eyes widened slightly.

A turn of the head has Jinki biting and tugging on Minho's bottom lip, hands tangled through the omega's wet hair, violent. Minho's neck burns, rush of it down his spine, and real fear propels him into pushing off by the rough wood of the tube Jinki leans back against. The alpha releases Minho, and the force of his push sends him backwards, falling under the water in a splash, bruised knees surfaced instead.

Minho is yanked back up, choking on water, eyes wide. Jinki looks at him with shock, settling Minho back on his lap. He rubs water and soaked strands of hair from Minho's face, expression concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Minho sputters on drips of water, blinking heard. He's unsure how to answer. He's not sure what's wrong himself. He simply leans his head to Jinki's shoulder, still lacking the rest he needs.

"I'm tired.. I think I'm just tired."

"I am also tired."

Jinki gently rubs Minho's back, and the omega relaxes against him once more, convinced it's all from exhaustion.

The night brings Jinki holding Minho close in bed, a manner that Minho hasn't felt in a while. When he is up in the night, heavy with nightmares and Yoojin’s cries to tend to, Minho runs fingers over Jinki's hair, noticing a slight growth has come to it, and it looks good on the alpha.

"You’re handsome even in sleep," Minho whispers over the sound of rain light upon the cabin. A candle flickers in a small flame, almost burnt out. "Rest well," he adds, hand brushing the bandage of Jinki's hand and still unsure how the injury happened. But all should be well now, as Minho has insured their safe stay in the village.

Minho sleeps without nightmares the rest of the night.

\--

It’s the autumn of Jinki’s fifteenth year, when he offers to help a beta carrying items down the long stairs into the underground. It’s for a reason though. He’s been staking out the locked door inside the elders building, waiting for a valid reason to go down those stairs, into narrow halls, passing by many wood doors as the path is lit by torches hook to walls. It’s Jinki’s first time in the underground. He silently observes the surroundings and how different, and chilled, it feels compared to above.

He drops the box in a large room without a lock on the door. It’s one of the storage rooms, where beta prepare baths and serving meals to the omegas shut into their rooms. While the beta he helped talks to another in that room, Jinki slinks away.

Down the hall, Jinki peeks in peepholes of thick wooden doors, seeking out that omega he met before. He can’t get that omega out of his mind. When Jinki finds himself swelling blue and purple, he thinks of that omega, the sweet warmth of his, when he touches himself to release the built up fluids, quickly making a mess in the woods and hurrying back to camp.

Jinki is determined to see that omega again. No omega like that walks freely above ground, the youth has searched, so he must dwell under it.

One after another finds Jinki peeking in on mountings and resting omegas. One room passed is an omega with two hands around his neck, being thrust on an alpha as eyes leak with a red face. Another room is lone omega strung up to the ceiling, weeping with dried seed coating his legs. Peeking in the next, Jinki finds several alpha, all standing, shoving an omega from one to the other, forcing him to his knees and demanding service of his mouth. Jinki moves from that door, trying to blink the images away from his mind.

Jinki is unsettled by the things he finds.

Another peephole is swung open, and there it’s one more omega being mounted. About to give up, Jinki glances once more, and there he sees the omega's head turn, face visible in dim light. Jinki’s eyes widen. It’s the same omega, wrinkles and scars still imprinted in the youth's memory. Their gazes meet a moment, the pale eye most recognizable, then the omega is yanked around, legs pulled and spread, hair tugged.

The alpha mounting finds Jinki peeking in. “What are you looking at! Wait your turn, mut!”

Alarmed, Jinki shoves the peephole closed and hurries out of the underground. He stumbles out of the elders building, stopping to catch his breath, as those pass by atop ground, little to no idea what goes on beneath it.

Jinki has found that omega again, though. Jinki will find a way to met him and find out his name.

\--

Minho still can't remember most of the night, but after a few days of putting the village back together, everything seems to begin settling. There have been two deaths since that night. One, an omega on that night, and another an alpha duel overseen by an elder, after a young alpha wrongful put a claim on a mated omega; recklessness caused by a blood moon. The younger alpha didn't have much of a chance against a seasoned alpha protecting his rightful mate.

Minho stays clear of most of those troubles. Instead, he limps around the clotheslines, picking up laundry having been sent away for a cleaning. Nearby, a beta rolls out wet clothes and hangs them to dry by the bright sun. Minho peeks, surprised to find that same beta as before, the new one like himself. After being thrown aside by omega of the village, it's nice to have someone that speaks to him. Arms full of dry clothes, he approaches.

"Did you ever find those fleeing goats?"

Minseok seems startled by Minho, looking to the omega's slightly taller height with wide eyes. It's then Minho notices a bruised face and cut lip. He can only imagine what he experienced. As a child, Minho was kept out of harm's way during blood moons with all the rest of the male youth, and later Jonghyun had always kept him hidden away. Once it was all over, the beta's face would be black and blue. Minho always felt bad for that.

"Oh, it's you. The new omega. You look good, considering the other night."

Minho tries to smile with him, but it's just pitiful.

"Are you alright?"

"Beta kind are always alright."

Minho cringes for Minseok, then offers to help, reaching up for the line. "It will go faster if I help you."

"It's work not assigned to you."

Minho shrugs, finding a genuine smiles. "Some rules are better off bent a little."

Minseok appears less tense, giving a short nod and laughter. Minho isn't told to leave because his presence is disgusting. He's not looked at with fear either because of his mating status. It's simply comfortable. A noticeable glance at his lower body gives sign Minseok sees his limping steps.

"I didn't get off so easy."

With that much in common, the two laugh and continue working as a pack of two.

Minho spends a little extra time helping a beta do his task that day, without regret.

 

((TBC))


	5. part 5

 

 

“One for you.”

Minho fits a small flower crown, one he twined, atop Yoojin’s head.

“And one for me,” he places one upon his own head also, laughing as the eight-month-old child sits on grass, little hands picking at the greens, their big eyes looking up curiously, knowing something is suddenly on her head.

The two sit outside the home, where Minho in his free time has been tending to a garden of wildflowers; nurturing wilting plants back to life. There was never a place for it in his village, but here, there is room and rich soil, to grow beautifully up green mounts of a hillside towards the forest. Winter is nearing though, and with it the flowers will die, so he has picked many, decorating their heads for fun.

Yoojin giggles, babbling in a louder voice.

Minho leans in, giving a gentle poke to her nose. She laughs louder. Minho leans in again, wanting to play, but he has another dizzy spell, feeling a rush of weakness and the meal he had earlier forces it's way back up as he leans over to vomit. He shakes it off, waiting for his stomach to settle and not wanting to be concerned by it, or worry anyone. He hasn’t felt well for weeks, but he has also been through more than he ever thought he could be. Nightmares still come many nights.

There’s a noise behind him. Minho turns to find several crows pecking at what is now his personal garden, tearing beautiful flowers he tended to with hard work. Minho shoos them, watching them take a noisy flight with pressed lips. They circle around above with cries, before flying away, leaving a mess of his garden behind.

Crows. They’re bad omens. One is usually worrisome enough. Minho's skin crawls.

Yoojin falls into Minho’s lap, drawing his attention back. He picks her up, smiling, giving kisses to each chubby cheek.

When Jinki returns that night, Minho doesn’t mention the crows. He’s kissed, told he looks beautiful in a flower crown he forgets he is still wearing; distracted by his play of dolls across the floor, lost to imagination.

Minho holds Jinki's hand up, thumb brushing the scar left from the healed wound. Maybe the mark will remain, like the one on his shoulder from the nightwalker, and many others over the thick skin of a lean alpha. But Minho wishes to protect Jinki from anymore scars. That desire, a slow, warm churn from the pit of his being, is not clouded by any of the mounting confusion elsewhere. Minho places the small flower crown worn by Yoojin while she was still awake atop Jinki’s head, even if it fits too small. “Now you’re beautiful.”

“You think, huh..?” Jinki's eyes crinkle up with a wide smile, expression of a familiar friend.

Minho nods, hands slowly touching Jinki’s warm face.

\--

Minho tugs on Jonghyun, but the beta doesn't want to back down to some unpleasant fellow beta of this village. They're still new, supposed to be keeping out of trouble. They are to pick up Yoojin at the female dorm where she's tended to for dinner, not get into fights. Jinki isn't around, likely still out on duties, so drawing attention is dangerous.

"I simply asked a question of that omega," the beta standing across from them has marks, old scars, on his face, likely a trouble maker and put down by alphas. "How do omega kind mount each other with that little bean of theirs?"

Wanting to leave and get home, Minho answers before Jonghyun can say anything. "We don't," at least Minho hasn't heard of any. He supposes it's possible, it's not out of the question, but never found an omega desiring to.

The beta, larger than Jonghyun, shoves the shorter out of the way, catching Minho in surprise as his palm reaches between his legs, taking the entirety of flaccid and balls into his hand with a hurting squeeze. Minho squeaks, hands tugging at the grip between his legs, but beta strength still outmatches his own.

"Let go of him!" Jonghyun shouts and leaps onto the fellow beta, teeth sinking into to his neck with a hard bite.

Minho is released, eyes wide as he watches the beta try to pull Jonghyun off. The little one refuses to let go so easily. The other beta backs into a wall, slamming Jonghyun to it repeatedly.

"Stop! Both of you stop it!" Minho entervings, calling in a deep voice and trying to to yank Jonghyun free. He pleads with the beta, "We don't want trouble. Please let my friend go."

When his words don't work, Minho acts, as to protect a cherished person. He throws a fist, knocking the beta in the face. The beta doesn't take kindly to the action, shoving Minho back with a rough force.

"Ming!" Jonghyun worriedly calls.

Minho stumbles back, bracing to hit the ground, but someone breaks his fall. His heart stops, first thought another one to fight. Turning to face the person proves to be Minseok, and he doesn't look to be wanting a tussle. It's a relief.

"What's going on?"

"He's hurting my friend!"

Jonghyun squeaks with another hard breath knocked out of him. Having any sense at all, the beta finds he's outnumbered. The beta steps away from the wall Jonghyun is squashed to, and the small beta falls to the ground, wheezing. Minho drops to his side, sitting him up and touching his face all over, hoping he's okay.

The scarred beta rolls his shoulders. "Just a little fun is all."

Minseok frowns.

The beta spits to the dirt, looking directly at Jonghyun. "You better watch out. You'll be punished by death if you let that omega make you think you are special," the beta mocks, implying they have a secret relationship that is forbidden.

Minho has to quickly push Jonghyun back to the ground, as the little one tries to attack again. Minho mumbles "Don't be foolish."

The beta tires of them, strolling back towards the dining hall.

Minho helps Jonghyun up, watching him stagger a bit with palms over his chest. He fluffs the beta's hair with a growing smile, then kisses his cheek. Jonghyun looks startled by the action. Minho had just wanted to thank him.

Jonghyun rubs his sore sides and whines on a laugh. "Ming, you brought me on the strangest adventure."

"Do you regret it?" Minho asks, hoping his sudden worry doesn't openly show. If the beta left now the omega may just crack apart, showing a truer self.

"No, I don't." Jonghyun's sudden bright smile is cut short, glancing around to find the other beta still standing around. "But who is this?"

Minho's relief at Jonghyun's answer has him rubbing his head to explain. "Um.. this is, uh.. this is Minseok. He's not from this village either. He was sent here for work, like us."

Minseok steps forward, offering a small smile. "I don't see many small betas like you."

Jonghyun frowns, feeling insulted. Minseok must notice, as he nearly stumbles over his words to clarify.

"I mean, you did something I don't often see."

"Jonghyun is a brave beta. The real bravest."

Minho smiles proudly. Jonghyun looks away to hide a flush. Minseok offers to help Minho carry Jonghyun to a clearing in the grass to sit, even though the small beta isn't acting friendly about it. A cool breeze dances tall grass around the three, as they sit and watch while days grow shorter with each sunset.

"What village do you come from?" Jonghyun asks.

Minseok points at the surrounding mountains. "That way, east, beyond the mountains. Not far. About three day's travel." There's a sincerity to how he smiles and speaks of home. "It's not as big as this village, but it's the place I was traded to when they found I was a beta, so I consider it my home. It's dry compared to this place." Minseok brushes a palm over green grass. "But my work here means traded goods for my village."

Minho watches their conversation with wide, curious eyes, mouth full of surrounding grass he's been picking and eating. He's still awful hungry and the grass of this village is so green and moist, Minho will eat it even if it's not his favorite. Maybe it's the grass he's been consuming lately putting on thickness around his middle. It almost feels like being bloated with seed but knowing it can't be the case, as his last mounting was the night before Jinki left. He doesn't enjoy the memory, as it hurt again to be like that.

"What village were you born to?"

"One deep in woods. I mostly remember trees and vivid greens. It's a place alpha are known to visit, especially when villages try to come for the natural fruits off the trees without pay. There have been disputes while I still lived there."

"Like wars?" Minho asks, mouth full and grass poking out from between lips. At the odd look from both betas, Minho slurps in the greens, blinking big eyes.

"Sort of.." Minseok trails off as Jonghyun leans in close, sniffing the fellow beta, taking in his scent.

"You smell.." Jonghyun leans up, brow furrowed. "..nice."

Minseok's wide eyes close in hard laughter, sides held, body falling back into the grass. Minho and Jonghyun share a look.

With a sigh, fingers through the grass, Minseok says "I miss the lush of greens. It reminds me of my born to village."

"Does it get lonely," Jonghyun speaks in a lower voice, one not of rummaging for information, but something far more personal. "Being a beta in new places.. only purpose to work until you die.."

Minho's head tilts, grass he was going to put in his mouth lowered. He looks puzzled by what the beta said, though he can understand on different level, just not put in such words.

There's a long, cold breeze, pausing, before an answer is given. "Yes."

Minho quietly eats his balled up grass, unable to add anything, because he's not of them. He's an omega.

\--

It’s the winter of Jinki’s fifteen year. The ground is cold and covered in snow, but the alpha youth sit in it, covered in furs, attentive to their teacher speaking today.

“Do you know what makes us--our kind--above those others?”

The group of young alpha kind shake their heads, while Jinki sits in the back, blinking curious eyes, face nearly hidden from fur atop his head.

“It's inside of us. The gods chose us, our kind, to keep order.”

“We are stronger, sir.” one comments.

“With simply a thought alone we can influence others. We do not have to use are hands or our voice.”

Jinki glances at his hands and rubs his neck, pressing at the protruding apple bobbing there. He doesn't understand what the alpha is saying. How can someone be controlled without brute force.

The teacher growls, teeth beard, looking sharp, then his jaw snaps shut. “With a bite to the one an alpha wishes to mate, he will be yours here--” his head is touched, “--and here,” then his chest.

“A bite?”

“Do you think omega should be left to their own will? It is an alpha’s duty to make decisions for their mated omega, as their innate weakness leaves them vulnerable to temptations and dark spirits.”

Jinki nearly shivers at the thought of a mated possessed by darkness.

“Omega aren't to be trusted,” a youth says, “They will chose a beta over an alpha! They can't even produce then!”

“They need someone to think for them!”

Jinki looks around at all the alphas throwing out comments.

“An omega would leave an alpha if given the chance! I've seen them try!”

“They want as many inside them as possible. They don't care how anyone feels.”

Thoughts of that omega Jinki is still in pursuit of knowing--how gentle and kind he was to Jinki-- has the youth speak up, “Omega kind aren't to bad, really.” Many eyes look to Jinki then, questioning his abilities and state of mind without uttering a word towards him. Jinki's head lowers.

“Omega kind come limping back like bitches,” laughter is risen.

The teacher settles the rowdy group and speaks again himself. “This gift, it's something we can't see with our eyes. In this way, it remains a secret gift, given to the alpha kind long ago when only chaos reign. Our birthright is to maintain this order.” The teacher adds, putting the fear of the gods into the youth, “Speak of it and the gods will smite you and take back the gift.”

Whatever it is it seems to be of high value, it separates Jinki from the kind that habitat in his village.

Jinki looks to his hands again, wondering what this ability really is. Is that why that omega protested him? is that why a feral drive overtook him that day, to return to the state of their ancestors that once ran completely wild?

“Once you chose your mate, you will awaken to your trusted self.”

Jinki isn't so sure.

“Until that time, an alpha’s duty is to train hard, and show he is worthy of taking a mate, for omega do not desire the weakest of our kind. They want an alpha that can handle the care they don't fully under they need. If you don’t, they will wander and you will show weakness to those around you.”

That day, Jinki leaves lessons with a new outlook on his own existence.

\--

The sound of Jonghyun's song from the other room puts a small smile on Minho's face. The beta, finding the tense scene between Minho and Jinki over the wailing of Yoojin, took the little one to the other room, rubbing her sore mouth with leafs known for pain relief, as the child's teeth come in. Songs drifted through the closed door to the back room.

Minho folds pants he has stepped out of, placing them on a shelf. Jinki has been mostly silent since returning. There's too much of this, whatever it is, in Jinki lately. Minho's eyes close, back to Jinki, trying to make out that sense he had used to, able to feel the alpha in some connected way, but it's still weak, telling him nothing he can't see with his own eyes.

Jinki is pulling off his top when Minho takes a seat on the bed, then the alpha drops to a lazy seat in the chair left in the room, arm dropped over the back. "I want to see it."

Minho readies to remove his top, so he can cozy up beneath blankets for sleep. "See what?"

"Touch yourself until swollen between your legs."

Minho's head snap up, eyes wide. The mention of such takes him back to his youth, when children were told never to touch themselves like that, and if caught, it was a paddling and loss of meals. Why they were told never to do it seems unsure, maybe simply more rules to follow or traditions. Minho has seen enough in his youth to instill the reaction he has to this day. "We aren't supposed to, it's the rules."

Jinki rubs his nose, foot kicked up to cross legs. "I thought you liked breaking rules."

Minho is surprised by Jinki's tone, throwing something back at him like that so casually. It's not that he likes breaking rules and to say such is lack of understanding him. Minho can't find the reasoning in some rules, so he has no choice but to go another way.

With Jinki's words, it's a challenge shoved in front of Minho, and he's stubborn enough to take it. So Minho drops his hand between thighs, not because he wants to pleasure himself, but because this is one of those rule that always was never explained. And because maybe Jinki is right. Maybe he does like breaking rules, for if he slows, if he ceases in moving forward, he won't like what he sees of himself. That part of him grows deeper, threatening to sink him, so he must carry on or he will fall back into it.

Minho rubs, not quite sure what to do with it, as it's only to touch for cleaning and a piss. That's what he was taught. Maybe children taken away at their signs of alpha are taught differently about it. Minho's eyes watch Jinki's gaze, which reads as uninterested.

"Take off the rest of your clothes."

Minho's neck tingles with a slight burn as a defiance he used to easily execute revisits him. He refuses to do as told, as if he didn't hear.

With a sigh, Jinki is up, forcing Minho's feet onto the bed and thighs spread wide. As Minho's top is tugged off over his head by the alpha, Jinki says "You act like you've never done such a thing before."

At Minho's confused expression, Jinki blinks and rubs his face.

"Ah, right, you're different like this."

Minho wishes he remembered if he has done such before, and it's still unsettling knowing parts of himself are lost to him because of heat cycles. Jinki sits again, scooping hair from his face. Minho looks away, hand again moving slowly on himself. He doesn't feel aroused. He rather close his legs and roll over for sleep. Nothing about any of this is right. Even now, Jonghyun's songs can be heard from the other side of the door, for once doing nothing to alleviate his distress.

"Does it feel good?"

Head hung, Minho shakes it. He can't even bring himself to look at Jinki.

Within a moment, Jinki is up, kicking off pants and pushing Minho to his back to crawl over him. Jinki settles on knee over Minho's chest, length held out, waiting for Minho to take it into his mouth. Minho watches Jinki's eyes with so many questions he wants answered but nothing is ever revealed. The omega is hurried, head helped to lean up to suck it in between lips.

Minho's nose scrunches, thick taste of it swelling hard still unsatisfying to his tongue. The reach is soon to his throat, scraping the back and going to leave it sore. Deep breathes are managed through his nose only, jaw loose, as to not graze small teeth over the flesh. He doesn't mean to when a coughing choke takes him by surprise by a reach too far into his throat.

Jinki makes the call on when it's enough, only to hop from the bed and twist Minho to his stomach, pulling him backwards, until his feet are on the floor and hands fisted in the bed. There's a spit and smear job, then Jinki is pushing inside him, and it hurts enough Minho's gasping choke is loud enough the sound of Jonghyun's beautiful voice stops.

Minho doesn't look over his shoulder the whole time. His head dangles, voice trying to stay down, mind racing in wonder why it's like this now. Every time is like this now. It hurts and lacks any intimacy.

The swelling of a knot takes Minho face to the bed and toes digging at the floor. His hand reaches to rub between legs, hopeful he will become wet enough it would dull the pain.

Jinki pushes on Minho, urging him to crawl over the bed as to let Jinki onto it. Minho's body can't separate from Jinki now, as the alpha feels lax behind him. Jinki settles on knees, grip still on Minho's hips or back. The omega rubs his cheek to the straw poking out from the bed, fingers clawing at it as the short, hard slaps begin again, bodies made as one.

Minho's legs give as Jinki's laxed weight leans heavier onto him, leaving him sprawled out and face down. Jinki's head rests to Minho's shoulder, panting voice sounding as tired as his weight pressing Minho into the bed feels. Breath is hot against skin that heats with sweat.

Voice bounced out of him louder, Minho bites his tongue in a whimper, glancing to the door, knowing just beyond the other side is Jonghyun. An old emotion he hasn't felt so intensely in a long time flickers by. He wants the beta to make this all stop, he rather be with him than continue these mountings that hurt and leave him confused instead of happy.

Jonghyun doesn't come for Minho, though.

Hand reached behind, landing through Jinki's hair, the alpha makes a pitiful noise, one of surprise to Minho, and a warm face buries further into the omega's neck, all the tension of before released from the alpha. His hand his left there, in a means of some sort of protective support. Jinki needs someone right now, it's suddenly clear to Minho. He bites his mouth and endures it for the alpha.

When through, there's barely any light left from the candles, and Jinki is asleep beneath covers while Minho's sits up, curled into himself and picking toes. Hips form bruises that will fade and a wet backside aches. Minho watches Jinki, hand gently touching the alpha's head, mate thrashing slightly in sleep. "What is happening to us.." he whispers, unsure how to try to repair it when he can't even understand it.

\--

"Boo!"

Taeyeon squeals cutely as Jonghyun sneaks up on her, arms taken around her waist to spin her around. When he let's her go, he's greeted with a smile that makes him feel accept.

"You are as playful as children."

Jonghyun shrugs with a snorting laugh.

It's this day, while Jonghyun collects dried skins to be taken for book bindings, that Taeyeon asks with a lowered head.

"Would you.. could you teach me how to read?"

Jonghyun blinks, head tilted. He forgets of females lack in getting proper lessons in their youth. They are taught far less, if any female is present to actually teach. Jonghyun has to wonder why she would care to know. His question is answered when Taeyeon digs out a book from a hidden chest.

"Madam has books I wanted to read but can't make out many words." She tucks hair behind an ear, looking fondly at the book in her hands. "She wrote them. In her age, I don't want to bother her about teaching me to read them."

Jonghyun never thought much of reading as a privilege, but here be is, finding it so. "You truly want to read?"

Taeyeon looks hopeful. "Oh yes!"

Jonghyun rubs his neck, making big show of such a burden. He really doesn't have to do it, but he feels lead to say, "Well, if it's of use to you..."

The beta's eyes widen at being taken into a hug. He glances around the empty room, before relaxing into it with a faint smile. It's the return of a familiar feeling. It's being needed.

The longer she holds him, the more aware he becomes of her soft, squishing chest; something distinct to females and not often felt. He wonders if it's what his parent felt like. Eyes fall closed, thinking of her and what her warmth could have been.

With the offer made, Jonghyun begins making time when he can to sit with Taeyeon and teach what he knows, and every time see smells better than the last, looking so earnest in a determined need to understand reading writings.

\--

Chin in his hands, leaning lazily over the table, Minho watches Jinki smear cream on his face and take out his blade to carefully drag it down his cheeks. Minho has watched when the alpha cuts away the stumbling growth across his face; it happens every week or so, not yet of the age to need it daily.

Beards are reserved for elders and those respected my years they've been alive and served the elders and village. Jinki is much too young to grow and maintain one. As he ages, so comes the fuzzy hair across his cheeks and chin, a dusting of stubble, but then it’s cut away.

“It's too bad you can't grow it out,” Minho mumbles.

Jinki glances curiously at the omega, brows arching. “Why?”

Minho turns away, finding he didn't think his words through, because the answer makes him flush in an affect no other has had on him. He rubs his ear, eyes darting to Jinki and back. “It's.. well.. you look nice.”

“Nice?” Jinki turns to Minho, blade lowered and face half covered in cream still.

It's only peach fuzz, but Minho admires the ability to grow hair like that, and Jinki looks distinguished unshaven. “I like looking at it..” he likes looking at Jinki with it. The sight of it gives the impression Jinki is an elite alpha, in Minho's perspective.

Jinki moves closer, until he's leaned over the table, a grin spreading, still looking charming with half his face smeared in brown cream. “Like looking at it or like looking at me?”

The sudden eye contact has Minho stiff, his neck pulsing in another warming burn. His palm covers it in a gentle rub to self-soothe, eyes on Jinki. “It's.. good,” that's all that slips out in a thickened lisping.

Jinki steps back, head to the side in a hearty laugh. The sound has Minho thinking he could drift away atop a cloud. So warm and rich, no sound quite like it.

As Jinki moves to continue his work, he misses spots, work patchy, being no reflection to find without a mirror in the cabin. Minho stands, having watched enough times to know what to do.

“May I help?” It's Minho's duty to wash his feet and make sure he has a comfortable place to rest, so it only seems natural he would also tend to this need.

Jinki looks hesitant, which is understandable.

“I've watched you--I've watched beta shave the flocks,” which isn’t quite the same thing.

Jinki's hesitations looks to deepen.

“Please,” Minho tries his own charm, the one that would get him cart rides through his village. He smiles, long lashes batting, head given a slight tilt. He makes sure the smile reaches his eyes.

“Alright.”

Minho smiles wider at his success. Jinki is sat down in a chair, so Minho can lean over him, blade carefully dragged access the alpha’s skin. Being that close, Minho inhales Jinki's scent. The omega doesn't feel that mounting arousal he used to, but what replaces it is even better. Just a warm, calm assurance. It's peaceful and happiness, simply being like this.

Minho's work isn't as close to the skin, but is less patchy. Swiping cheeks and chin clean, the alpha’s face feels soft, and his appearance is more of a youth again. The offered smile for Minho's work has the omega seeing what Jinki surely looked as a child.

“Not bad,” Jinki nods, fingers rubbing his smooth face.

Minho grins, a bit bashful, swiping the blade clean also. Not everyday is this calm between omega and alpha, but Minho is grateful for the days that do come smoothly.

\--

The village is bustling with celebration for autumn harvest. Winter will soon come, burying what has survived changing weather in heavy snows. So now is a time to give thanks, and Jinki's village does it unlike the omega's. Many more gather, and everyone, from alpha to omega, are seen as nearly equals, though some are less fond of that and commotions happen.

Music sings out high on instruments; drums, flutes and lutes mixing a beautiful melody to the carrying noise of song and laughter. Such instruments, Minho was never taught to play; it’s more often for the betas hand to learn, and even for use to entertain the elders in their private chambers.

Among the large village square, people dance; some with laughter and claps.

Minho sighs. Sitting alone at a table. He finds himself having less fun than the last time he was here. Yoojin isn’t allowed, of course females aren’t welcome to gather in the village square for the celebration, though they certainly have helped in their own duties to get the village by through another season.

Jonghyun has disappeared, wandered away after downing a few drinks passed around. Minho's not sure where he's gone, but he has an idea.

Jinki-- Minho glances to his side, finding the cups of drink the alpha has gulped down --he also seems to have wandered away, not long ago. The omega has been left by himself.

"Minho?"

Glancing up, Minho finds that beta again, the one new to the village. He smiles, glad to see Minseok sit down across from him. "Are you having a good time?" Minho asks.

"It's a bigger celebration than my home village."

"Mine also."

Minseok picks fruit from the bowl on the table. "It's not quite the same fulfilment as helping my home," he states, voice drifting as his attention is looking towards those that dance with the music. "Do you dance?"

Minho raise a brow, confused by a beta being so friendly towards him. Possibly there's a small connection in them merely for being not born of the village. Or maybe it's what seems to lie deeper, where it connects them somehow. Minho should be cautious of such gestures, especially when he hasn't met any outsider so kind towards him in very long.

Still finding himself alone anyway, Minho takes the offered hand out towards him, and when they touch, Minho's eyes crinkle up with a wide smiles, having not felt anything like it since a child with his parent.

The dances are fun, hand to hand, spinning around in laughter. The wrap he wears at his waist allows the skin of his legs to feel the warmth of the large bonfire nearby. Minho doesn't concern himself with omega noticing him and putting more distance between, not wanting to touch him. Minseok doesn't comment on it. It allows Minho to just focus on a sweet face and comfortable touch.

Minho is swaying around, laughter carrying, when he notices Jinki back near the table they were sat at. He abruptly stops his dancing. "My mate is back. I have to go."

"You are mated?"

"Yes."

Minseok looks concerned now, likely for himself. Minho feels a panic then, worried he will lose a good thing for confessing he's been claimed by an alpha.

"Please don't worry about it. He's a kind alpha."

Minseok still takes steps backwards, small smile forced. "I have duties to fulfill, so you should go to your mate."

Minho reaches out, tugging on Minseok's sleeve with worry. "Will I see you again?"

A real smile returns. "Surely."

The beta leaves, as Minho feels relieved and somehow that he's made a true friend. By the time Minho is at his table again, Jinki is nowhere in sight. Minho sighs and takes a seat, waiting for Jinki's return.

As a serving beta passes by with a tray of more drinks, Minho takes one, wanting something. If anything is to be joyous out of the celebration, it was Minho given the chance to eat what he wanted and as much of it as he wanted. It gets a smile out of him now, as he rubs a full belly that caused dancing to be sluggish. It's a feeling that comes to him so rarely, so he basks in it. Whole animals had been roasted on a spitfire and set out in abundance, meat he gathered on his dish the most delicious in so long.

Minho sips his drink, finding it as tasty as it was before. It's not a type of drink offered to omegas usually. Possibly rations saved for only alpha, like those good cuts of meat. Minho drinks by himself, watching from the corner of his eye as a young alpha chases an omega through a crowed. He stays out of it.

Minho downs his whole drink, even snags himself another, before Jinki drops to a seat beside him. He looks to his mate, finding him also not the same as the last celebration. He grimaces too much, for such a face as his. Minho wants to poke his cheeks and spread lips into a smile. The thought drags a giggle out of him.

Jinki glances at him, expression questioning. Minho feels tingles begin to take him, and it feels good, in a lightweight way. He just wants to smile and be happy like he had been the last celebration, when he was mated to a gentle alpha.

Jinki takes Minho's half empty cup, sniffing it, then drinking it himself. Minho pouts, flopping down over the table, making a mess of cluttered dishes. He snorts in giggles.

"Jinki.. enjoying the evening?"

Minho turns his head upward, finding behind folded arms a man, an alpha by his size, with a grin and charming eyes, all directed at Jinki. Minho blinks. He waits for Jinki's reply, but it doesn't come.

The other alpha leans over, poking Jinki's face like he had wanted to himself, then a hand caresses Jinki's cheek. It's a confusing act. Jinki only responds with a crinkled up nose, even while the other alpha looks so pleased. What's left of Jinki's drink-- Minho's drink, is taken by that alpha, who seems strangely familiar, swallowing down the rest of it.

Minho makes a noise, hand flung out for the drink, as it is his. It's handed to him, finding that grin on himself now, and he is flustered. His head tilts, eyes scrunched up with a wide smile for the new alpha acknowledging him. He puts the cup to his lips, but it's sadly empty. Minho whines, finding not a drop left.

Minho puts the cup on his head, not noticing Jinki stiff as the alpha leans close to whisper, then he's gone, and so is the cup from Minho's head, balance awful. He wants to wave down another drink, just his own this time.

Minho yelps and whines, finding himself yanked up and dragged from the table, taken into a place less lit by torches in Jinki's grip. It's between buildings Minho is pushed face first against pebble-lined walls, and it tickles as lips touch his neck, kissing and dragging teeth. Hands are firm at his hips, and Minho laughs, shoulders rolling at the continued tickles and sucking. When lips press over his mating mark, Minho's neck burns in a jolt down his spine, but he can't seem to move.

He's lost in a stupor, music still as loud as crowds, as his wrap is bunched up at his waist, exposing bare skin. He's spread open, and a shout is caught in his throat, releasing only in a squeaked gasp, as he's pushed into, not wet enough for something so quickly. He tenses up, fingers digging at stone, face pressed to the cold of it, as Jinki's grunts are heard behind him.

Minho can only whine and pant, words lost to those drinks the still have his head thick. Each thrust hurts, and spread legs threaten to give out. Why is this happening?

A cheek is kneaded, then slapped, and Minho mewls, lashes a flutter, arching to beg for a little more of that sort of attention to his body. He’s slapped again, hair pulled to tug his head back, a thigh squeezed until nail marks are left behind. His breath is caught in a gasp of hysteric laughter. The hurt is momentarily forgotten.

If it’s like this--he wants more of it. The subconscious effect trickles into a blind desire to be touched the same way another alpha once treated his body. But unbeknownst, it simply feels good pulsing hot from his neck down, each rough treatment, burrowing deeper, until it becomes more than even that alpha had done.

The rough, messy thrusts return the sensation of being pulled inside out, sheathed around the hard length. Just the slightest hint of of damp, pink flesh retreats his body each pulling out, then pushed back in with a thrust forward. Minho’s eyes roll, unsure it it’s pleasure or pain, wrapped around the alpha, not letting him goes even if he’s leaving his body.

Minho's head turns despite the pull on his hair, lips bitten and face scrunched with wet eyes, finding a figure in between the building's opening. At the far end is that alpha from before, leaning against the wall with a grin. Plummeting back, grasping some of his senses, Minho wants to tell Jinki, but his voice slaps out of him as a moan. His eyes widen though, expressive even if he can't find his words.

Hips are tugged on, pulling Minho back from the wall, until he's bent over, hands scraping down the stone that leaves red imprints on his palms. His shoulder is taken by one hand, other still rough on his narrow hip, and still it all continues like that, in hard, short thrusts that have stretched him open despite being tense, or he feels tense, but his body is awfully lax in reality.

Minho manages to lift his head, still finding that alpha, and over his shoulder is Jinki not even looking at him, but rather his focus is on that one alpha. Why is that alpha allowed to watch? Is Minho even human, or of the livestock? He had wanted to protect Jinki and a hope for happiness when he was watched before in a ritual, but this is not then. It's not the same. How could he possibly be protecting Jinki in this way?

Like that, Minho feels the hot pumping of seed filling his body. He's not sure if his legs give out or if Jinki is the one that takes him to the ground, bony knees and sore palms landing him with a cry. He's faced opposite of the watching alpha, unable to see if he's still there or not. But as the pulsing inside him continues, Minho begins crawling, wanting to stop. He wants to stop, so he tries to run away, for real this time. Boots and loosened wrap are lost in the hustle to run.

He’s being used, Minho understands that much. And it’s not his mate or friend behind him. He has to escape.

The alpha follows on knee, never fully slipping free of Minho's clenched hole. Hair pulled from behind, Minho shouts as he continues to crawl. He's abruptly stopped by Jinki flipping him onto his back, and an accidental leg hits Jinki in the process, a growl coming from the alpha. Minho covers his face with both arms folded, choking on a shuddering sob. His head pounds, and he's confused as to what's even going on. Surely this isn't Jinki. Not his mate, nor friend.

Thrusts begin, but slow and drawn out. It's a tender act compared to before. When Minho lifts his arms, his wet eyes blink, and he reaches out, arms slung around Jinki's shoulders. It remains like that, only sniffles and coughs of him, and the noise of the celebration is still right beyond them.

Minho's arms slowly lower, until hands wrap around Jinki's neck and squeeze, finally retaliating against every time he's been mounted since the return to this village, every time it hurt or didn't please him. He squeezes harder, even as all other motions stop. "You're not him.." he mutters, low voice barely heard above the crowd. He's unsure what he means, but his voice is finally found. "You are not.."

Not Jinki? Not the awful mate he longs for, back in his home village? Not the alpha Jinki was before coming back to this village?

He doesn't know, and it frightens him.

Jinki's face grows red, but expression nothing, not even a scowl. Minho falters, staring at that face, light casting shadows over it. An alpha could easily stop him right now. Minho shouldn't stand a chance at such a disadvantage as this, but still, his hands squeeze and he isn't stopped.

Slow thrusts come again, and Jinki leans in slowly, Minho's arms bending as be does. His hands still remain, not pulling away. Minho's feet kick in the dirt, then wrap tightly around Jinki's waist.

Minho's body gives into found pleasures before it can reach his mind. He quivers, feeling the foreskin rub in slow drags where it reaches deep, at the overwhelming place. His head shakes, sensation of such a strong disconnect from body and mind unlike he's ever felt.

They remain like that, as Minho inwardly battles for something--agency--a desire for control of his own being. He fights for it, until a strength comes, urging his head and shoulders up from the ground, Jaw clenched, as he grunts and tightens his hold on the alpha's neck unlike before. His gaze narrows, looking at the alpha as if completely unfamiliar with him. He burns, but not from the tangled marking on his neck, but from somewhere else within, something stronger.

No one will own him. Never.

It's then Jinki yanks Minho's hands away, pushing and tugging on the omega, pulling out and leaving a trail of seed leaking from his body. Minho is nearly picked up, arm around his waist, wrap and boots left behind. He's taken, dragged half-naked through the commotions of a celebration, until a door creaks open and he's dragged inside a nearly dark bathhouse.

Minho is picked up and dropped inside an empty bath, left gasping with wide eyes, confused and scared. From the large, unlit stove, Jinki takes a bucket full of cold water, dumping it over the omega.

Minho screams, shock of the cold much to take in. He flounders, sputtering and eyes covered by soaked hair.

Jinki stands over the omega, bucket dropped with a loud clang, back of a fist swiping his face. His head falls, shoulders hung in a prideless manner.

Minho is left alone in the bath, mind too heavy to process anything. Eyes close as he settles, music outside lulling him in and out, until sleep overtakes him.

\--

The noise of the celebration is quite faint from the distance of the female dorms. Jonghyun staggers a bit, but he keeps on, knowing what he wants this night. Some females step away from him with fright, and it's apparent by table decor the females are celebrating of their own.

Food is less than that of the main festivities, but it looks cozy and happy, all things considered. Several betas are in the dining hall, one even sitting beside a pregnant female.

"Jonghyun? It is not reading lessons time, is it?" Taeyeon teases, awful lot like Minho, twisting the beta's mind to a thumping ache. Jonghyun left Minho at the village celebration, as he has a mate after all, to take care of him. Jonghyun isn't needed.

The beta is glad he doesn't have to go far to find Taeyeon. She looks so good tonight, better than even before. Maybe it was those drinks he had. He wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her close. She laughs, not showing fear of him. She scoops hair from his face, gaze searching his with a long stare.

He's unsure what to say. Every time his mouth opens, only a heavy breath escapes. Each inhale is her surrounding scent, freezing him up worse.

It's her, Taeyeon, that leans in to press her mouth to his. That's enough to get Jonghyun pressing back until he picks her up, and she wraps legs around his waist. The two bump into a wall, before falling to a space of blankets, still in sight of others, but only if they pass by.

The female wants him, and that's what Jonghyun needs.

She's softer than he remembers females mounted in the past. Soft, with a plump chest to suck on. Her mouth is on him as soon as pants are pulled off, and it's shows enough skill this certainly can't be her first. He wonders if she's been with child yet, what that could mean.

Clothes tugged off or pushed aside, Jonghyun returns the favor he doesn't have to, pulling her legs up and bending her forward while on her back, so he can lean down to taste how wet she's is between her swollen flaps of skin. It's a taste he doesn't mind, no matter how many betas have complained about it. Betas rather taste an omega in heat, and he understands why, but it doesn't mean he won't taste a female in the same way. She makes the cutest noises, wriggling beneath him.

He's needed this so bad.

Even the pull of his hair by her is of the weak. So many use females, Jonghyun has witnessed - hurt them, smashed their heads in even while a belly was bulged with child. Such memories cause Jonghyun to be gentle, aggression only slipping out slightly, when he pulls her hair forcing her head to the side as he takes her from behind, wanting to hear each gasp she makes.

Everything he does, Taeyeon takes. No protest, no cries for it to end.

Jonghyun is merely a beta, not even one of good breeding, so what could she possibly want from his presence.

Jonghyun spills inside her, then he does it again, over until she can barely move and he sweats with exhaustion. He sleeps there the night, half-wrapped around her naked body, over blankets they dirtied, no mind paid to the others celebrating around them still.

\--

Jinki is shoved into a stone wall, face first, held there by his sore neck, and too many drinks leave him disoriented and in a bad position. He shouldn't have been drinking, but the atmosphere in the village is too much, and he can't stand such a heavy heart while everyone is joyous. It's no surprise who it could be behind him, though. The prickling scruff of a cheek scrapes Jinki's ear, and the voice is heard over clapping as the music stops.

"What were you trying to prove, Jinki?"

The smaller alpha snarls. It's a sick realization, angered still that his mating claim is weakened and losing influence, he's just left Minho behind, wandered away with a stagger. What a foolish mate he is. But without Minho around, he can't witness this, looking as if an omega himself, and that's all Jinki asks for right now. He burns with the desire to dominate the cause of his past humiliations. His struggle to free himself gets him nowhere.

The gruff of a deep voice continues, "That you're a matured alpha? You have no need for me?"

Laughter mocks him. Kyuchul forces Jinki's small palm back between his legs, rubbing it there as a reminder of the past. Jinki growls.

"You still lack so much."

With that, Kyu shoves Jinki and releases him, wandering off amongst the villagers. Jinki falls to the ground to sit, head lowered and hands through his hair. He thinks of his old friend who has passed, the beta of his village during youth, hoping he can't see him now. He would surely spit in disappointment at such a sight as Jinki is.

\--

"Aye, wake up."

Minho stirs, feeling stiff and damp. His face is slapped again.

"Aye, Jinki's mate, wake up."

Minho's eyes slowly open, vision blurry, finding a face close to his. It's big eyes and a wide smile. Minho jerks, realizing it's Jinki's half-blood. He croaks, speech slurred. "Whee- where am I?"

What Jinki might lack in expression, Chanyeol has it plentiful. The alpha makes a face, easy to read as he couldn't understand him. Minho clears his throat and tries to ask once more. "Whee- where am I?"

"Ah.. a bathhouse."

Minho doesn't recall coming to one. His memory is hazy at best. He remembers feeling little joy for such a celebration. He was sitting alone. "Jinki?"

"He's on duties in the hills. He will return by nightfall."

Minho wants to see him, needs to see him. He doesn't know how he got here. As he tries to stand up, it's apparent he doesn't have the strength to. Chanyeol dips to help Minho to his feet. The alpha feels firm, in a way like Jinki. His scent isn't comforting, but his warm body offers some relief from his scare.

As Minho steps out of the tub, he notices he's without his waist wrapping or boots, and from his body drips the feeling of alpha seed. He looks up with wide eyes, gaze accusing. He's met with an equal look of confusion. There's no pride, so Minho is sure he wasn't mounted by this alpha.

"Did you.. did you see who I was with last night?"

"Only Jinki, until you disappeared, to here it seems," he laughs deeply, no corner for a mere omega.

Minho tugs down his damp top and scrapes messy hair from his face.

Chanyeol yanks Minho close suddenly, nose on his skin. Minho's heart beats faster, stomach dropping as the alpha's deep voice jars him. "I smell Jinki all over you.."

It has to be a good thing, that's what the alpha smells, then it can't mean be was mounted by another. Minho can't bear the thought of it happening again.

Minho nods, eyes lowered, unable to speak. The alpha's fingers brush his neck, where skin has been darkened by sucking lips, but Minho has not the means to see them, and his fear is the alpha will find his mangled mating claim, so he stumbles back, hand quickly covering his neck.

Chanyeol arches a brow in a curious look, then lips press and shoulders shrug, dismissing.

Minho stumbles to follow Chanyeol to the doorway on thin, wobbly legs. He watches the alpha's farewell with a fingered gesture near his forehead and grin, looking much more lively than the omega feels.

Minho sighs, leaning against the doorway, until a bout of nausea takes him to the ground, throwing up. He wipes his face, coughing and sitting up in the dirt.

He needs to get home.

\--

Walking is slow, but Minho makes his way home, dragging feet put the hills.

The omega's voice cracks on a hoarse shout when he’s grabbed and pulled into the shade between homes. He stumbles to spin around, finding the beta Minseok looking at him with furrowed brows.

“What are you doing walking around like that?”

Minho looks down, finding spittle on a top, and that’s it. No pants, no boots. Naked from the waist down. He blinks heavy eyes, appearance forgotten just trying to return home. The homes had been looking awfully familiar. Possibly he has been walking in circles, mind lost.

“You might get hurt.”

“I need to gets home..” Minho’s voice slurs thickly, nose crinkling at its sound.

“Which way is your cabin?”

“Out there,” Minho points towards where homes become fewer together than many, upwards a short hill and close to the woods beyond.

“I will take you.”

Minho appreciates the help, though unsure why the beta cares so much. They must be friends now, and that has a inner smile on the omega. Minseok holds Minho’s wrist, taking lead, and Minho watches the beta instead of where his stumbling feet land, curious of this aura about him, one that feels safe when he still doesn’t know him that much. He’s just a beta, and yet, at his side Minho is calm.

Once at home, Minseok releases Minho.

“Are you alright?" hands push hair out of Minho's face, eyes searching his own. "Did you eat something bad?”

“I’m s’fine.”

In the light from a warm sun, Minseok’s face is bright, faint freckles grabbing Minho’s attention. His face seems familiar, yet he still doesn’t remember meeting any such beta before.

The beta brushes a lingering palm over the marks left over Minho's neck. “Don’t come back out until Jonghyun is with you, huh? Alpha are still out for trouble after last night.”

Minho nods, pushing the door open to an empty cabin.

He wishes he could remember last night. Maybe it’s the cause for his skin crawling, and as Minseok leaves, Minho nearly shouts for him to stay, because that safe feeling leaves with him.

\--

Minho's sitting at the table, head heavy in his hands, still waiting for someone to return. He's managed to dress and nothing else. He could go for Yoojin at the female dorms, but something about Minseok has Minho staying put like he said, or maybe it's still the sickness of his throbbing head. If nothing else, he tries to go over the previous night, but nothing sticks out from what he recalls. It's a blur that causes more pain the longer he tries to clear the memories.

When the door creaks open, Minho lifts his head to find Jinki returning first. Minho is quickly up, running into the tablet on his way to greet Jinki. The smile is hard to manage, and Jinki doesn't return one.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Jinki finally looks at Minho, head even tiling with a confused expression. "It was.. alright."

Minho notices it then, the bruised colors of Jinki's neck. He hurries forward, fingers out to gently touch with all the concern in the world. "What happened? Who hurt you?"

Jinki blinks, gaze not leaving Minho. His voice falters from its usual rich, deep tone. "It was a misunderstanding. It's nothing. It will be gone by morning."

Minho doesn't like it, the idea of anyone hurting Jinki. His brows furrow, unable to takes his eyes off the marks. Jinki moves around the room, undressing for a change of clothes. Still watching the alpha, Minho feels something isn't right about all this, as if he's forgetting something important. It's right there, at the edge of his mind, but a thumping in his head has him sitting again, trying to trust Jinki in not worrying about it.

Chanyeol had said Jinki's scent was all over him. Minho isn't sure how those marks got there, but he has a feeling he caused them, and that makes his stomach drop.

Jinki steals odd glances at Minho.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's sixteenth year. He begins to forgot the tone of Jungsoo’s voice and the soft touch of his lips.

The room is noisy late into the night, full of young alpha and the stench of seed.

Jinki looks up, suddenly reminded of his current situation. He's in another village, his fifth to visit outside of his own, and around him are alpha in youth like himself seeking their training. Eyes watch him and, egging him on.

Looking down, Jinki findings himself still slapping hips against a beta. He doesn't know the beta--not even by name, but many drinks were had and somehow through the good cheers and pushing, Jinki is on a table smeared with food and spilled drinks, mounting a beta in front of everyone.

Jinki's hands slip along hot skin, hair matted to his damp face, and the fit is so tight, too dry, Jinki doesn't even fit all the way in and he already feels he could lose himself to a knot in front of all theses peepers. Jinki clinches his jaw and tries to focus.

A growl pushes up through his throat, and brows furrow. The chanting drives Jinki, fist pushing the beta face to the table, sinking into the moans and whimpers. Nose gliding against skin, Jinki finds the beta’s scent as head-spinning as many drinks.

Pride thrives as eyes watch him, as if he stands above the rest for once in his existence.

Jinki remembers it like this, taking his first beta, and it wouldn't be his last either.

That day, Jinki loses another piece of his dear friend to life experiences too dirty for the pure relationship they once held.

\--

"How did she learn to read and write?"

Taeyeon lifts her head, eyes pulled away from her earnest attempts at reading. Jonghyun had reservations about taking up such a task as a teacher, but since their time together, the night of celebration, Jonghyun enjoys her company more.

"Madam?"

Jonghyun shrugs, maybe enjoying Taeyeon, but not looking at all females the same. To look at a female as an elder still feels beneath him.

"She isn't born of this village. She was traded while young. She came from a village who taught females to read, she tells me."

Jonghyun blinks wide eyes. He finds the females here treated fairly well, far better than his home village, but to be treated as those worth passing on teachings to, that takes him aback.

Taeyeon laughs, palm brushing Jonghyun's cheek. A sweet gesture like Minho. They're similar in ways, but Jonghyun finds himself more curious of her these days. He spends less time at the cabin with the alpha and omega, simply out of their way.

"You find it strange?"

"I find.." Jonghyun isn't sure how to put it. "..I understand less than I thought I knew about life."

Taeyeon leans closer, scent engulfing Jonghyun. "You are a really different sorta beta."

"I'm not from around here.."

The two laugh at his words.

It seems with how close she is getting, lips full and eyes bright, it's an invitation for more. Jonghyun meets her lips in a kiss, then touches her, falling back slowly with her hand reaching the back of his neck.

Like before, the two share warm bodies and hot breathes, until Taeyeon whimpers Jonghyun's name and he spills inside her.

\--

Celebrations and unity of different ranks are done with, which most alpha are glad for; sharing with lesser than them as equals unbecoming. The village must carry on as usual, and hope for blessings from the gods they try to please. The harvest will allow trade with other villages for the coming winter, insuring the survival of a village's population.

Jinki is tired after a day's duties, mostly exhausted falling behind the assigned pack, though not the worst this day. There is that much to be proud off. He made a kill, helping to meet the food demands. He won't be the one reprimanded for his lack of providing for the village and its people this time. It will fall to a different alpha, and that’s enough to make him relaxed as he readies his horse for the night.

He cleans the horse's hooves, doing a beta's job himself with a soft smile as the horse is patient with him, like usual. Jinki hadn't been sure he and the horse would get along at first, when it's reins were handed off to him and told it was now his. Their first few rides were not pleasant, but in the end, somehow the two work well together. The alpha has earned the horse’s respect.

As Jinki turns around to take the saddle lifted from the horse to storage, he's met with a few alphas, particularly irritating ones.

He looks away, going about his own business in the large stable. Within a minute a distinctive voice addresses Jinki.

"Tell me Jinki, is your mate still tight, or is his hole too loose after sucking in two alpha's at once?"

Jinki's grip on the saddle he hangs over a beam goes white-knuckled. He frowns deeply having that ceremony brought up, especially by Kyuchul. It's even against the rules to speak of it, yet here an alpha who participated is mocking Jinki with it. In a deep breath, Jinki releases his saddle and slowly returns to his horse, not allowing Kyuchul to get the better of him.

"Possibly, you cannot even satisfy him any longer."

Jinki feels them draw closer. He tries to remain calm and block them out as he brushes his horse, but the anger seethes out of him in intense muscles, hearing talk of Minho like that. Omega instinctively want the strongest alpha, something Jinki has never been, and he's all too aware of it. Minho wouldn't leave him like that, surely not. But those words dig up the insecurity he's had since the mating claim has been weakened.

"The harvest celebration--I think he likes me." Kyuchul chuckles, arrogance unbearable. The other alphas mutter in confusion.

Jinki shakes, hand back to short strokes of the brush over his horse, trying to maintain control of himself. He chews lips, needing a better distraction from such words said of the most compassionate omega he's known. Jinki doesn't enjoy the memory of that night or what he had done, using Minho in some ploy to assert dominance over Kyuchul. And now Minho anywhere near Kyuchul has Jinki seeing red at the mere thought.

It's whispered near Jinki’s ear, Kyuchul tall and thick behind him suddenly. "Shall I challenge you for claim of the omega?"

Jinki snaps then, already dishonesty challenged once, a claim put on Minho by another alpha, and even though it's all surely said to get under his skin, he can't control the rage of those words directed at him. He growls in a shout, jumping at the large alpha.

The tussle gets Jinki a couple well placed hits, before he's ultimately taken down, smaller stature picked up from behind, pummeled and knocked over by another alpha. He's held by his neck to the dirt as he's hit with a fist repeatedly. He's close to being beat unconscious. Getting their kicks in is surely what the other alpha want, for his foolish manner causing the death of one of their own. He can feel the anger in each swing.

In moments, Jinki is picked up, head lulling with double vision. He’s hurled into the vacant horse stall behind his tied off horse, landing face first into the pile of hay. Jinki is coherent just enough to realize his pants are being yanked down. He groans, head buzzing. Hands are on his bare skin, cheeks slapped and parted. Jinki tries to lift his heavy head as he's pierced by penetration, voice escaped in a cry. Jinki head is slammed back down into the straw with a firm grip in his hair. Kyuchul's voice booms around him.

Jinki chokes and blackouts shortly. When he comes to again, lidded eyes glance up at the noise of his horse near him. Instead of reaching behind, fighting off the stronger alpha forcing him into humiliating submission, Jinki just wants to run his fingers over his calming horse. The most beautiful horse, loyal just to him. He's spent hours just brushing the animal before. It's what he should be doing right now, not watching the animal flick a tail and stomp hooves in distress.

There's heavy breathing behind Jinki, and the breath his hot as the dominant alpha leans in to grunt about old memories, "You feel as good as I remember."

Jinki scowls, blood dribbling from his nose. If he had his blade on him he would gut the alpha without a second thought. His head is still forced down, thrusts rough and tearing, until blood leaks and smears. He's forced to relive buried memories of disgust.

The final insult is to be filled full of hot alpha seed, made to feel Kyuchul's thick size pulse inside. Fists are full of hay, eyes barely open. Jinki must make a sound of the weak because he's mocked.

The alpha pulls out, leaving Jinki stained and bruised. But those would all heal. The worst in Jinki's mind is that alpha got what he wanted again, after several years. He's repulsed by his own weakness.

Rolling to his side, leaking seed colored in red, Jinki's gaze is lidded and blurry looking up as Kyuchul huffs with satisfaction. The look down at him is the same expression that watched him smugly at the ceremony while his mate was forced down on hands and knees for another.

Glancing around, there are no sign of the others. It’s just Jinki and Kyuchul. How long had it been just the two?

Kyuchul's pants are pulled up with a spit at the ground. He says, "Next time you mount that omega, the strong alpha you are, think of me."

Jinki blacks out again, left alone in the stable with his horse.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki’s sixteenth year. The youth awakens in darkness to commotion around the camp of a traveling pack. The beds of youthful alpha like himself are empty. Jinki is most startled when a body falls on top of him. It doesn't move. Jinki pushes on it, until it's rolled over and the faint light of the fire shows a member of his back covered in blood. Jinki yelps and hurries to his feet, belt hustled on, blade close.

There's more screams. A dark figure rushes Jinki, taking them both to the ground. Jinki stares wide eyes up into a pale face and teeth jagged and sharp. It's unlike any man he's seen. Skin is touched in the struggle, skin as cold as the snow, but no white falls in these woods.

“Baby alpha, you will taste so good,” it speaks in a whispering hiss.

Jinki cringes, head turned away, all his strength used on trying to push the man off, but to no success. It's stronger than expected but no alpha. What else could be as strong as an alpha? Through the noise surrounding, Jinki picks up a faint beat of a heart, thumping to a different rhythm. He tries reaching for his blade once more, and doing so allows the face full of sharp teeth to draw closer--close enough to kill.

Jinki gasps as a blade juts out of the man’s parted mouth, blood splattering everywhere suddenly. Above is the pack leader and teacher, his knife through the man's head. The body falls limp and the alpha kicks it aside to help Jinki up.

“Are you hurt?”

“No..” Jinki answers, glancing around at the camp. A few bodies lay around the mess, some his fellow alpha kind. His heart still thumps madly in his chest. He’s unsure he’s in fact not dreaming, as it feels surreal. “What was that?”

“Nightwalkers. They found the camp,” the adult alpha frowns.

“Never heard of them, Jinki?” another youth like Jinki steps into view, swiping a bloody blade clean on the dead’s clothes. He's older than Jinki, one of the alpha excelling and receiving all the praise. “They suck our blood.”

“Monsters,” one holds a bleeding shoulder, kicking a down body aggressively. “Minhyuk.. they got Minhyuk…”

Jinki finds that fallen alpha youth, one known for mocking him like others, a deep gash in his throat now, head half-severed. Jinki doesn’t really feel anything at the sight. There’s the sound of sniffing from another young alpha at the fallen’s side.

“Don’t cry!” A youth shouts, “You weak mut!”

The teacher settles the camp down, and Jinki blinks wide eyes when the teacher hands him his blade.

“Behead it.”

“But isn't it dead?”

“It was already dead. They are moving dead.”

Jinki looks to the noise of one nightwalker being beheaded, the youth growling and flinging the severed head, avenging the fallen and injured tonight.

“They can't come back without a head,” a different youth calls, chuckling.

Jinki looks to the body at his feet. He's sure he had heard a heartbeat, an unusual one, but still that distinctive beating was unmistakable. How could someone dead carry the noise of a beating heart?

“Do it..” the sniffling youth on the ground speaks up, “Do it for Minhyuk..”

Jinki furrows his thick brow, then bends to do as asked of him. He slices the head clean off, his own head quirked, finding it not much different than finishing off an animal kill to feed the hungry.

These things called Nightwalkers, they are no different, are they?

Blood pools around Jinki's feet. The dead will be buried come sunrise.

\--

Jinki is swiping blood from his nose, spitting in straw and careful with how he sits once he's up and conscious again. The ache already begins to dull, but the assault was brutal enough to take the healing a while. His face already shades in bruises. He is thankful to at least be alone, just the sound of his calmed horse beside him. The quiet doesn't last as long as Jinki would have liked.

"Jinki?" Jonghyun can be heard calling, another one of his days of snooping by the stables, wanting to see Jinki. The alpha knows their relationship has developed to a strange place, one he tries to put out of his mind. "Jinki?!" the small beta falls to Jinki's side once he's found sitting in a mess.

Jinki scoffs and turns away, not wanting to see a look of concern from someone below him.

Even so, Jonghyun touches Jinki, beta's care gentle but without hesitation. "What happened? Are you alright? Should I get a medic?" the beta's shrill voice rises with panic, so much so Jinki has to turn to look at him, study the beta for why he is so concerned. He genuinely is worried about Jinki, it's easy to sense.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." As Jinki shifts, the weakest noise slips from his mouth. He knows he can't get up just yet.

"Just-- um," Jonghyun looks around with desperation radiating off of him. "Wait here, I will be right back."

Jinki sighs as the beta takes off in a run. At least he finds quiet again once alone. He has the thought to just get up and leave, let the beta come back to nothing. He tries to move, feeling he could get up and walk if he really needed to. Jinki decides to sit and wait, find out what the beta will do next.

He seems to always do that with this beta, waiting to see how far he or the beta will go. A taken on habit he can't break. One he may not want to break.

Once Jonghyun returns, it with ointment and a cloth. Jinki sits, allowing the beta to dab his sore face, eyes watching his concentrated expression. Jinki wonders if this is the face Minho often saw while the beta cared for him. It is quite endearing.

"Will you tell me what happened?" a button nose crinkles, telling sign the scent of alpha seed is picked up. "Does it have to do with what happened to Ming before?"

Jinki holds back a small hiss, but a grimace shows, as the beta dabs broken skin. He's has practice in holding back reactions to pain. "More or less. It's not your concern."

Jonghyun gives a short laugh, smile forced and head dropped a moment. He's hurt by Jinki shutting him out. Jinki blinks curiously at him. He hasn't had a beta so emotionally attached to him in years. It's strange to see.

Jinki stands first, forcing himself up, and he nearly falls again, but Jonghyun quickly takes hold of him, helping steady the alpha. Instead of shoving the beta away, Jinki clears his throat and finds a tiny smile.

"Come to the baths with me," the alpha demands, though he thinks of it as a simple request. Jinki's fingertips linger on a slow drag from the beta's body, and they're pulled away as soon as he notices it of himself.

Jonghyun's eyes widen, then a twinkle dances across them. It's such a sight Jinki can't even curse himself for what he said.

At the baths, Jonghyun is told to get in the large tub first, then Jinki undresses while the beta's back is to him, not allowing the damage to his backside to be exposed.

The tub water causes a long hiss before Jinki can sit. Jonghyun is already washing the day's dirt from his body. "Is Minho well?" Jinki needs to know, but doesn't want the omega to see him like this, not again. He needs to heal up more first.

"Yes. He is with the females. He spends a lot of time there." Jonghyun passes Jinki the soap and cloth. "I don't think he’s accepted by the omega of this village..."

Jinki frowns, though maybe it's better that way. The possessive nature in him is glad, but the part that wants Minho happy hopes this doesn't affect him.

The beta pulls Jinki from his forming of a aggressive thoughts, whimpering with a sigh. He asks what's wrong, and the response is only to stand and allow Jinki to see his flaccid, cut length and it's red glands.

"Just a little painful sometimes," Jonghyun smiles in spite of it.

Jinki feels a ping of something over such a sight. Maybe sympathy, for such is something he would not want of his body. For something to be taken like that, even if of the gods' commands, Jinki finds unnecessary. He supposes if beta kind weren't to have the flap of protecting skin, the gods wouldn't have given it to them. Even so, the elders still insist all beta to be cut, and not always does the procedure go smoothly.

"If you cut it clean off, I won't lose much, huh?"

Jinki is taken aback by the humor in a threat he once made towards the beta. It's done so boldly, a grin crooked and directed at the alpha. Honestly, Jinki has no intentions in castration of the beta, but Jonghyun speaks like he believes in Jinki's words. It's a form of respect he isn't used to having.

Jinki changes the subject, instead asking something he's been wondering about. "Who taught you to sing?"

Jonghyun settles back down, expression soft as he thinks back. "My female parent. Though I never actually met her, I knew the the female with the beautiful songs was by parent. I just knew."

"I suppose she's passed."

Too many children never get to know their parents.

"Yes. Alphas," Jonghyun shrugs, eye contact lost with a turn of his head. "Ming and my home village wasn't very tolerant of females."

"But you got to see her, " Jinki mutters. That's more than the alpha can say about the omega that once carried him.

"I don't want to forget her songs, so I sing," Jonghyun murmurs softly, as Jinki's low gaze turn away.

As the alpha is slow in washing himself, there's an offer, "Should I wash your back?"

Jinki thinks it over before nodding, turning to allow it so. It feels good, having someone take care of him after the humiliation of assault. It could be seen as more weakness, but Jinki is so low, he can't care. He just wants to feel taken care off for a little while, like an old friend had in his youth. His eyes close, sense picking up those in and out of the baths, as well as Jonghyun working behind him.

"No," Jinki suddenly says as he reaches behind to grip painfully tight at the beta's wrist, not allowing it to his lower back. He reacts as if it's a threat.

The beta yelps at the hurt of it. Jinki's eyes snap open. He moves away, turning to face the beta, head low for only a moment as an apology, but not going to lower himself any further to voice it.

The two carry on in washing themselves, and Jinki leaves first, hurrying out of the tub while the beta has his back turned, and he realizes how ridiculous it is. It's like being a child again. Those alpha humiliated like him, he understands why no one speaks of it.

"What should I tell Ming?"

"That I will be away the night. Nothing more."

"But--"

"Nothing more, beta," Jinki's voice lowers in a threat, and as he thought, Jonghyun's expression tells of believing him.

Dressed and leaving the bathhouse, Jinki hears a mumbled whine.

"It's Jonghyun... Jinks."

The alpha smiles, feeling better, if not a little more conflicted than ever.

\--

There's a light drizzle of rain outside the cove of Jinki's private place in the woods. A small fire burns, dark eyes lost in the flickering flames. In one hand is the old blade he's kept out there, twirling it around in a loose grip absently.

Kyuchul dominates his thoughts, from when he stared wide-eyed at an elite alpha who spoke to him friendly and offered to teach him some skills, to the first act of humiliation, to the latest.

Once again, his grown hair was used to further the act of it. It was careless to let hair go and fall below ears. Jinki takes up the blade, quickly hacking away handfuls of hair, not stopping until he's certain it's short and above his ears.

Black strands of hair sit around the alpha as Jinki sweeps fingers through bangs landing above thick brows. It wasn't much hair removed, but a weight feels lifted.

Jinki leans back, trying to get comfortable for sleep, and thoughts drift from Kyuchul to Jonghyun. The thoughts of the beta, of his voice calling for Jinks, his gentle heart and intriguing scent, it puts a smile on the alpha's face as eyes drift closed.

Jonghyun is what Jinki wants to call something like a real friend.

\--

Jinki is gone another night when Minho is slipping into bed with Jonghyun, startling the beta from sleep.

"Eh? Are you hurt?" Jonghyun asks, voice groggy.

Minho shakes his head, then lowers it to bury into the beta's shoulder, long legs tangling with his. Minho misses it, being like this, and the bed is so lonely with only himself, and nightmares come. "I want to sleep here..."

Jonghyun settles, hands through Minho's hair, and when the beta hums him a song, Minho's eyes close, overwhelmed by the memories of how it used to be. He misses the beta's songs for him. Jonghyun spends so much time away from the home lately, Minho feels as if the beta is growing distant. The thought threatens to reveal a truer self, one who can't stand to be alone.

Against the beta's warmth, Minho drifts to sleep first, to a soft song.

It comes more common thereafter for the two to share a bed when Jinki is away. Minho has the least nightmares then.

\--

"Do you remember your parents?"

Jonghyun looks curiously at Minho, pausing in his work. Many fish from a river haul he was part of bringing in are now being gutted and hung, waiting turns to smoke each fish. So much more work comes with a larger village, the beta has found.

Jonghyun tries to remain calm about such a subject after speaking with Jinki. He sighs, trying to recall faded memories. "A little bit. My parents, one was a female, like many betas are born to. No one ever told me who she was, but I saw her one day and just knew it was her." his eyes brighten recalling a childhood memory. "This feeling just told me. I just knew. She was the most beautiful female I've ever seen." Jonghyun bites his lip, shoulders a giddy shrug.

Minho smiles, enjoying such a fond expression. "Did you talk to her?"

Jonghyun's gaze lowers. "No. I wish I had. But you know alphas, they will tear you apart." he laughs humorlessly, tugging aggressively hard at the fish he's cut into. A memory he holds is of finding the one he was sure was his parent had been beaten to death by a young alpha. No one really cared, not like Jonghyun had. A piece of him broke that day, but once the beta grew, he found Minho and that pulled him through. His first memory of Minho isn't fighting beta off of him, but rather while sad about his parent, nearly aged out of lessons, a big-eyed child was hit over the head during teachings, told by the instructor to talk right.

Everyone is just expected to not care or ask questions about parents, because most don't know their own, but that doesn't stop the curiosity or hurt a nurturing beta or female charged with caring for parentless children can't just fill. Jonghyun always thought the luckiest knew their parents and was raised around one or both. Betas are rarely gifted that.

Minho looks away, knowing too well of alpha cruelty, and the beta notices with concern his words were so careless. "I don’t know who my other parent is, maybe he's an omega- just like you." Jonghyun pokes at Minho repeatedly, until he's smiling, then bubbly with laughter. It's how he's gotten a smile out of Minho since he's known him; he's glad that's something that hasn't changed. Minho's smile is most beautiful. He understands why the alpha is taken by it. He understands too well, wishing somehow Minho could still be his.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about mine again. I wonder why mine left and who gave my parent seed."

Jonghyun grows tense. His work slows. "What.. what do you remember of yours?"

"He held my hand a lot," Minho holds out both hands, grinding, but gaze sad. "I think.. I felt loved back then."

Jonghyun touches Minho, rubbing his shoulder. Eyes widen when the omega looks to him with damp, blinking eyes.

"If I was loved, why did he leave me?"

Minho’s hurt over the past is something Jonghyun has been aware of since they met. He's never been sure what to say because when he felt he lost a chance at such love no one consoled him as a child. So Jonghyun works again, side-eyeing the omega, watching him swipe eyes dry and furrow brows at his own work.

The baby on Minho’s back begins to fuss, so Jonghyun tends to her with Minho's back to him, laughing. The beta notices Minho sweating heavier than usual, and hands sometimes shake or fumble in his work. He picks up Minho's slack without saying anything. He worries the trip to this village was too hard on the omega, that he still hasn't recovered.

Jonghyun thinks of telling Minho what Jinki told him, but not when Minho looks sickly, not when the alpha could tear him in two for going against his demand. So the beta holds it inside, reminded of the place he's alway been in life - the middle.

\--

It’s the summer of Jinki’s sixteenth year, when his head is hung with a frown, but the medical beta treating him has Jinki's attention as soon as his shoulder is popped back into place. An indignified scream escapes the youth, pain of a bone popped back into place never easy on him.

The medic chuckles and prepares a sling Jinki will need to wear a day or two, depending on his abilities to heal. Behind the beta is Jinki's half-blood, the only one he's aware of younger in years. This one too is an alpha, just recently declared his birthright and in lessons below Jinki.

Worst of it, he makes gains quickly over Jinki and already he is taller and broader in size, but a small face is still chubby with child youth. Chanyeol is his given name. Jinki glances at him now, lips pressed. He's the reason Jinki is in the medical cabin again, where Jinki visits too often.

Jinki's hair is shoved from his face, the beta looking closely above his eyes. “It appears you healed up nicely from the last injury. You almost lost an eye.”

Chanyeol hides laughter behind his hand. Big, round eyes are smiling though, eyes so unlike his and their alpha parent. They must have come from the omega that carried him. Jinki doesn't like those eyes. His whole existence is to mock Jinki and jeopardize Jinki's goal of acknowledge from their parent.

Why look to Jinki with pride when a younger offspring does everything better?

“Try not dodging any swinging logs for a while, huh?” the medic says.

Jinki nods, sucking in air as the sling is secured with his arm. Training with thick logs swung from ropes to test agility, Jinki didn’t pass the test.

“You could benefit from watching Chanyeol more often.”

Jinki's eyes widen. He fumes, jumping up from the seat and storming out of the room. He can feel Chanyeol following him, so Jinki grumbles “Don't follow me!”

Chanyeol still continues following.

Jinki spins around, frown deep and body wracked with pain. His half-blood looking wide-eyed doesn't stop Jinki. “Go away. I don't want to see you.”

Chanyeol’s small face is too soft to hide upset. Jinki can't understand what is upsetting about what he says. Chanyeol is the one who receives their parent’s affections, he has it all. That's infuriating.

Jinki leaves, running despite the discomfort, to escape the shadow of his blood.

\--

Minho holds out fresh clothes for Jinki on his return home. It's his duty to care for his mate always. This day, like many lately, the alpha looks at Minho strangely. Minho still can't figure it out.

"Where's the beta?"

Minho finds Jinki seeking out Jonghyun more lately, also. "He's with the females. He said he is fetching Yoojin, but he has been gone for a while."

Jinki snorts, eyes rolling. Minho's eyes lower, reminded of Jonghyun's absence of late.

"Shall I come to the baths to wash your back?"

Jinki seems hesitant, then he nods, removing his belt onto the table. Minho is glad Jinki wants him along.

The bath is quiet but for Jinki's groans as Minho rubs out the tense muscles of his back. "Did you eat well while away?"

"Yes."

Minho wishes Jinki would speak more about what he did while away on duties. Did he have an exciting adventure, able to come and go as be pleases. What else lurks in the forests? "I wish to hunt with you again."

"Omegas can't come out on hunts. You know that," Jinki nearly snaps.

Minho hangs his head, hands still working on Jinki's back, and as his palms lower to his backside, Jinki moves away suddenly. Minho blinks. Unsure how to break whatever tension hanging thick, Minho splashes at the alpha, lips pouting, not gaining a reaction. Minho flicks water again, and once more, until Jinki finally cracks a grin. His heart thumps unexpectedly at the sight of it, but is given little chance to wonder, when Jinki splashes him back and tackles the omega in a playful game.

Jinki yanks Minho up into his lap, both still laughing and newly soaking wet. Minho scrapes the hair clinging from Jinki's face, searching his eye that have finally warmed. "Why did you cut your hair?" Minho has been meaning to ask. It seemed so suddenly done.

That warmth in Jinki's eyes dulls and brows furrow. "I like it short."

Minho doesn't mind long or short. The alpha is always something to look at in his eyes. He leans in to kiss the top of Jinki's head, having meant no harm in his question. Jinki's arms wrap tighter around Minho, holding him close.

"It suits you.." the omega whispers.

Later that night, Minho bites at a pillow, muffling the discomfort of another mounting, eyes wet. He endures it once again. Maybe that's all they'll ever be to him now. If he asked how come it's so, would he even get an answer?

\--

Jonghyun doesn't mean to frighten Taeyeon, but he finds he startles the female when she turns to see he's been watching her secretly. It's only because he's caught her singing again. The voice is stunning, one reminding him of whom he learned his songs from. But today's song carried words of sadness.

"Who taught you such songs?"

Taeyeon looks away, smile faint. "My parent. The only one I knew. She sang me many songs."

"Where is she?"

"Another village, I suppose," Taeyeon faces the beta again, expression stronger. "She was traded away when I was young. I was told for nothing more than a bag of rice during a shortage in the village. A bag of rice." Taeyeon's small fist shakes slightly as a pretty gaze flashes buried anger. Such a story doesn't seem unusual to Jonghyun; he's seen females traded for less.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Taeyeon blinks widened eyes, and at such a look, Jonghyun smiles with a gentle laugh. He wants to touch her, but small hands suddenly cling to both his arms. Looking side to side, Jonghyun finds the familiar young girls.

"Hyunnie!"

Taeyeon giggles, looking fondly at the situation. Jonghyun is pulled away, little voices chattering all the while. He glances over his shoulder to watch Taeyeon continue her work, voice a soft hum. His chest warms.

\--

Jonghyun is folding some cleaned clothing he has picked up on his way to the cabin, stomach nearly growling while thoughts ponder the coming dinner. It's a surprise to find Jinki returning. He's dirty again, nose crinkled with a sniff as he removes his belt. The alpha looks haggard, he has a lot since they returned to his home village. Jonghyun thought most of any of them Jinki would be glad to me home. He can't understand why not. Jonghyun still dreams of home, wishing to return but knowing he made his decision to leave.

"Minho went to visit the young females," Jonghyun says, setting folded clothes down and reaching for more from the pile on the table. "You will find him at the female dorms." He pauses, waiting for the alpha to hurry off to his mate.

Jonghyun isn't sure what to make of Jinki stepping close, reminiscent of those times during travel to the village, causing the beta's heart to thump faster. Features are sharp, lips pressed, and the silent stare is always intimidating to Jonghyun. He could still be easily cut down, if the alpha chooses to.

He watches Jinki curiously tilt his chin up, eyes blinking up at the alpha, then slowly the alpha lean in for a simple brushing of lips. Jonghyun's hands fist around the clothes in his hands, eyes widening. Jinki doesn't even blink. Instead, he presses their mouths together again, firmer this time. Lips part, and the small distance between their breaths, Jonghyun dares to lean in.

Jonghyun kisses back because he wants to-- he wants to grasp Jinki's face and pull on his lips in a powerful bite as a deeper kiss, so he does just that, with caution tossed aside and clean clothing dropped from his hands. It feels even better than the short kiss in snowy mountains while he was sleepy.

Jinki pulls back, hands tugging Jonghyun's palms down, eyes running over the beta with an unreadable expression. Jonghyun isn't sure if it's arousal or anger or simply nothing at all. He feels fright pass over him, worried he overstepped his place, if he foolishly risked too much.

Suddenly Jinki picks Jonghyun up, without a word, short beta flung over his shoulder with alpha strength, taking the few steps into the back room. Jonghyun yelps as he's dropped over the bed, eyes wide.

Jinki crawls over top, mouth quickly pressing roughly to Jonghyun's, and the beta does what instinct says, he does what he desires beyond that. He wants this alpha in too many ways, and this is one of them. Jonghyun presses into Jinki, hands wrapping around him, legs spreading, desperately aggressive actions louder than his words ever could be.

As Jinki pulls on Jonghyun's clothes, the beta works eagerly on getting Jinki’s off. The alpha, like all alpha Jonghyun has been taken by, is rough, but Jonghyun has found a liking for it. It's much different from being the one to mount. Bruises left behind become a thrill. Jonghyun growls and whines, yanking at Jinki’s hair as the alpha licks between thighs and eats between spread cheeks.

"Do you want me inside you, beta?" Jinki asks once he's pressing kisses at Jonghyun's neck, two fingers inside the beta already.

Short legs move and feet dig at Jinki’s calves. It's been a too long since Jonghyun has felt an alpha inside of him. He would do anything for it now. So the beta bites at Jinki’s jaw, repeating he wants it so badly, high voice squeaking with each word. A third finger is pushed inside him, wet with saliva, his head curling, having not been stretched by so much for some time. Their bodies grind hot and messy.

Jinki grunts, when pushing a half-hardened length inside the beta, barely patient about it, even when the beta tenses with a cry. More dripping spit is applied; betas lacking wet scent like the omega kind.

A smile comes, and then laughs of delight, once the hurt of it subsides and even thrusts are made, rocking them together against the bed. Jonghyun's palms grasp the checks of the alpha's firm ass, squeezing and tugging, feeling him all over. His grip slips as Jinki speeds up, reminding the beta of alphas forgotten sexual ability. But the mounting by one is so good to have again, his mind drifts in and out.

"You still want him don't you," Jinki whispers lowly near Jonghyun's ear. "My mate."

Jonghyun's lidded eyes widen and a moan cracks with his head falling back to the feeling of an alpha still swelling inside, sensation of nearly being tugged inside out each rough thrust outward. He doesn't know how to reply to such a statement made. Was it all a setup, going to rid him if he says yes. He's in pause, trying to think, but Jinki drags his feet up from the bed, positioning him to take a harder pounding, and Jonghyun's mouth falls open with his heart answering for him, "Yes! Yes--I do!"

Jonghyun wants to mount Minho again, like before; feel his warm, tight insides again, tangled in long limbs, the press of his kisses and the noise of his carrying voice. He wants to be with him again in that way, and in every way; lay side by side, bare beneath blankets where laughter rings and Minho trusts Jonghyun to protect him more than anyone. Just like before. He sighs a held in breath, "I do." It's frustrating hearing Minho being mounted just on the other side of the wall time after time. He can't stand it, a feeling of not being good enough anymore.

Jinki doesn't slow, and it's still a flat expression he wears, unable to be read. Jonghyun is sure the fear building around him, the alpha is enjoying. They always have, when Jonghyun took a mounting with threats of violence, his tender insides nearly torn out trapped sheathed around an alpha's large length still.

Now, bodies still slapping in wet noises, Jinki leans in, nose dragged over the beta's damping skin, taking in scent. Jonghyun can feel it, his pale pink innards tight around the alpha, sucked out of his hole ever slightly, each back and forth. He should worry, he has known betas having been torn apart, but it’s Jinki--the handsome alpha he laid eyes on in his own village all that time ago, heart thumping madly, and he can’t find a care.

Lips are felt brushing Jonghyun's skin as Jinki speaks a buried secret.

"You are in love.. with him.." it's the first of Jinki slipping from the wolfish expression he wears.

Jonghyun nods with a sob, fingers clawing at Jinki’s back. Eyes squeeze closed, confessing out loud for the first time. "I am-- I am--" Jonghyun terribly is, and he doesn't like to admit it because he's born to never be able to have him. He could never truly make an omega happy. Tears are sprung to his closed eyes.

There is nothing said about the answer given. Jinki slows, dropping Jonghyun's legs back to the bed. Dirty fingers are brushed up and down thighs, and Jonghyun relaxes into slow work, even as upset as he feels, he still moves himself to ride the alpha hovering above, his arm muscles flexing on either side of the beta. Jinki's palm touches his hard, leaking tip, red without foreskin, and Jonghyun whimpers.

When Jonghyun's eyes slowly open, he finds Jinki looking at him with that same neutral expression. He's not sure if he will be taken out as a threat to his mate now, with alpha kind often territorial. If he does die, at least it was for telling a truth. He can go to the grave in some peace. A hand runs against his throat. Jonghyun flinches. Fingers instead stop at his bangs, flicking them away, and his gaze draws up to find a small smile on the alphas lips. That one that causes alpha eyes to crinkle and Jonghyun's chest to flutter.

"What do you think of me, Jonghyun?"

A long whine slips at the sound of his actual name coming from that smooth tone of a deep voice. The alpha acknowledged his name. He almost forgets the question in his surprise and racing heart. It's a hard question to answer, Jonghyun thinks. This alpha is different than the ones he's encountered. He's not sure how to express that he likes him a lot, unusually so, and that while he primarily left home for Minho, he tries to ignore he left to follow this alpha also, wishing to remain near his side.

Jonghyun takes hold behind Jinki’s head, cautiously pull him close for a kiss, and the alpha actually allows it. It's short, lips parting, then he presses forward again, kiss hot and rough, thrusts meeting his own again in faster motion. Jonghyun parts to breathe, "I like you--so much, I like you."

An unexpected smiling kiss and a growl is pressed to Jonghyun's mouth. The beta feels oddly lighter than he has in years. So much is off his chest that has concerned him, finally spoken aloud.

Jonghyun is turned onto his stomach, head tilted to the side with a tight fist in his hair. He breathe heavy with each hard thrust, and teeth scrape against his slack jaw. Jinki is hot and heavy leaning on top of him, pinning his wiggling and bounced body to the bed. He smiles though, because nothing could be better.

Jinki nibbles at Jonghyun's ear, fist of hair pulled hard to force a whine of the beta as he mumbles, "I like you a lot, too."

Jonghyun was wrong. It could be better.

When they finish Jonghyun knows he will be sore for hours, but it's worth it. Jinki doesn't kick him from bed like the alphas he's been with before. Jinki stays, silently tugging him a little closer, allowing the beta to lay on his arm. He wonders if this is what it feels like to be mated, even just a secondary mate. Eyes closed, Jonghyun let's himself imagine it so, with a passionate desire for it still.

Minho is in the doorway, head leaning to the frame, arms crossed. A baby makes noise on his back behind him. "Jonghyun, are you alright?"

Jonghyun sits up, naked body still damp in sweat and alpha seed, marks scattering his skin.

Minho looks to Jinki. His tone is again of reciting childhood lessons. "It is not my place, what an alpha chooses to do- who he lay with," his voice is his own again as he adds, "But don't hurt him. He's my friend."

Jonghyun looks between them, curious what really goes on between alphas and omegas. It's a place he will never quite understand. His eyes lower, heart thumping at the tone of Minho's voice in regard to him. It's assuring he still means something to the omega. He steals a glance at Minho, reminded what the alpha had him confess.

Jinki doesn’t answer, only holds Minho's gaze a long moment, then the omega smiles at Jonghyun and leaves the room with a creak of the door closing. The beta finds himself pulled back down, hands and mouth all over him, rolling him atop Jinki in a readying position. He gives a short laugh and opens up for more with the alpha. Jinki takes another kiss Jonghyun wants to give.

\--

Jinki sniffs a crinkled nose, pulling his blade from the tree it lodged in. He throws his knife over and over, thoughts trying to sort themselves and figure out his actions.

He can still feel Jonghyun on his skin, smell the unique scent. The beta had been an aggressive lay, especially compared to Minho while not in cycle. It left him satisfied by the end, more so than he's felt in some time.

'Think of me... ' Kyuchul's voice reminds the alpha why his mountings have been stressful of late.

Jinki isn't used to the sensation of mounting beta kind. It has been several years, put off by the desire, while still young and trouble controlling his body, eventually knotting them and causing much discomfort and pain for both. Betas' lack of naturally wet bodies like omegas and females is something he hasn't ever been used to. But the hot stretch around the beta felt good enough his mind blacked out from the heaviness he feels daily now.

Jinki knows part of his pull towards the beta is the memory of a lost friend and first one to take a piece of of his heart. Someone Jinki is sure he could have lived happily with, if the gods had been merciful. Instead he was taken, and a heart grow tougher. Jinki lowers his head with a muffled laugh, blade twirled in his hand.

Jinki is reminded that as much as he sees that dear friend in the beta, Jonghyun is a person of himself, and Jinki is drawn to that. He's much too soft, but brave, even leaving a home he hadn't needed to.

The reason for that has alway been clear to Jinki, though actually hearing it in words is satisfaction. The beta doesn't just care for Minho because of a soft heart. He feels deeply for Minho. He would be a threat as an alpha. The idea of Jonghyun as an alpha gives Jinki another laugh, mind drawn to thoughts of him often these days.

With a slow frown across his face, Jinki also recalls Minho's warnings. He scoffs at them now, but in a moment later hangs shoulders in a sting of weakened shame for such thought like that of his mate. He still struggles, needing desperately to have a damaged claim mended. It's like being permanently off balance around the omega. A wrong sense above all else while around Minho, disconnecting them. The omega still doesn't seem to recall the night he looked at the alpha with the intent to kill.

He can read the beta better than his own mate now. It's pitiful.

A shout is let out. Jinki hurls the knife again with a frown, impaling the tree once more, frightening birds sitting high above in branches.

A yearning for a beta and weak claim on an omega deeply desired causes more confusion amongst pressure of his village. He's never felt more overwhelmed in his life.

Jinki falls to sit in the dirt with a loud sigh. Hair is pulled, until a growl rumbles in his throat. He decides then to leave deeper into the woods, until he reaches the noise of a waterfall. No one is around, so Jinki strips, then enters a cold waters brought down from snowy mountain tops.

He wades in, then swims for the fall. Rocks are slick, and he flicks wet hair, stepping around slick stones to reach the fall. At its edge, Jinki stares a long moment, being taken by the sound and motion before him. Just watching it feels the promise of cleansing.

Jinki slowly steps under the waterfall, soaking up the chill of pounding water across his bare skin. His eyes close, standing still while surrounded by rushing water and white noise.

The practice of washing in the mountains cold waters to bring one's self closer to the gods for a blessing has been passed down by many elders. He wishes the gods would grant him some mercy and give him direction, because all he feels right now is spinning out of control.

Jinki's eyes open, and he dives to the water below, sinking beneath water to swim back towards calmer tides.

The alpha sits naked upon dry land, gaze on the skies and mind calmed.

\--

Minho isn't surprised by what he had walked in to see happening in the back room. Signs had been leading up to it for a while. In fact, he is happy for them. He thinks they should mate, he thinks this as his neck throbs, he thinks this while remembering so vividly that he never had wanted to mate even if it was his duty and what he was born for. Minho could go if the two had each other, then he wouldn't worry for them.

But as the pain in his neck dulls, Minho realizes what all he would leave behind. How could it possibly work?

Minho scratches absently at his neck, finding his duties in gardens to be dwindling as colder weather gathers. Minho carries what he was able to gather in a basket atop his head, heading for the building where foods will be preserved for a whole winter's time. The smell of meat being smoked causes a pudgy stomach to cry out for a meal.

Minho slows to a stop when he finds Minseok playing with a wandering dog in the streets. The beta throws a stick, to which the dog chases and returns, fluffy tail wagging.

Minho's smiles as he steps up beside Minseok. "You like dogs?"

"There are many in my village. I do enjoy them," Minseok flashes a grin, then throws the stick for the dog once more.

"My village sometimes feeds them to the females, so less of the good meat goes to them."

Minseok looks horrified. Minho finds it fascinating how villages are alike but also differ. It gives him a bubbling laugh. The beta glances with confusion, then chuckles himself.

The longer Minho stands around, the more he doesn't want to leave Minseok's presence.

\--

Jinki twiddles a stick, thinking of making something of a spear, while sitting by himself in the woods at his place of escape. He doesn't look up when he hears the noise of rustling bushes around him. He can already pick up a scent because of sloppy tracking on their part.

He is sure they are watching him, so he goes about his business. If he does nothing interesting then possibly he will be left alone.

Rustling approaches closer, and Jinki finds himself no choice as a head peers around a thick tree. He sends his knife hurling through the air, lodging it in the tree near the head. It spooks them enough out of hiding, and Jinki faces them with a frown.

"Who sent you?" Jinki has a rumble in his throat as a threat.

Two young alphas step out, looking shamed they were caught. Jinki remembers them as Sehun and Jongin. He can't imagine them following him for any reason but put up to it by alphas who don't care for him much. The older speaks up, as the younger holds his hand open.

"We wanted to finish that game we started..."

Dice are held out. "We don't like leaving things unfinished."

Jinki's hard look blinks away to wider eyes, though remaining controlled not to give himself away too much. He's quite shocked young alpha would track him to simply play game they couldn't finish among other alphas.

After a long moment, making sure they sweat, Jinki clicks his tongue and says "Alright."

The two smile at each other, moving closer to Jinki for a game.

Jinki doesn't let on how he feels about it. He acts bored, little emotion, but still playing. He beats them, his victory a flick to each of their foreheads. It's then a slight smile escapes. He quickly shoos the two away afterwards, continuing on his spear with a smile he can't rid himself of.

Some aspects of his home village still can bring Jinki beaming pride.

\--

Minho finishes the wash and massage of one foot, then moves to the next. Jinki looks rather lost in his gaze on Jonghyun tending to the child of his seed than Minho on his knees in front of him taking care of a mate's needs.

The omega scrubs a dirty foot clean, something expected of him when an alpha is back from overnight duties, and this one had been three nights gone. Unable to care for Yoojin at the same time, Jonghyun has taken it upon himself.

Minho's stomach rumbles with hunger and hands are raw from work in one of many fields, but he still quietly rinses and massages Jinki's feet. When the alpha met him at the door, Minho had been told he was missed with a hand on his arm. Minho had smiled, but nothing more, because he honestly wasn't sure he returned the feeling. Jinki didn't wait around to hear it, either.

Minho makes a purposeful accident of dropping the rag in a splash of the bowl of water, wanting Jinki to at least look at him now. It works and Jinki looks to him with sleepy eyes, guard as an alpha down, easily showing his emotions.

"I'm sorry," Minho lowers his head, unsure what possessed him to do what he had. The alpha looks exhausted and who else will care for him if Minho doesn't. Jinki needs someone always at his side, or something terrible might happen. Minho has been through the distraught worry of Jinki bleeding to death. He doesn't want to revisit it.

Jinki stretches. "Was everything well while I was away?"

Minho nods, pressing thumbs over Jinki's foot. "We were well, but we are glad to see you return safely."

Jinki crosses arms, head leaning. "I mean you."

Minho pauses, looking up with widened eyes, being addressed specifically. ".. Yes."

Jinki smiles and Minho lowers his head to hide a heated face, hands fumbling and not on purpose this time.

\--

"He's been sent to another village on duties."

Jinki overhears discussion on Kyuchul's recent disappearance. He's unsure how long the alpha will be gone this time, but it seems some answer to prayers to the gods.

Since that day in the stable, Jinki has worked even harder in avoiding the alpha, taking the worst duties any elite alpha would turn their nose up at. The recent absence of his presence in the village has Jinki in a way he can't explain, for it sounds weak, but it's something of relief, no longer on guard what might be around a corner.

That sort of pain and humiliation, Jinki can't bear the thought of enduring it ever again.

Jinki hopes Kyuchul does not return to the village this time. If he found a mate he would surely leave to home with the omega in the mate's village. For the alpha's age, he should be mating soon or lose the opportunity to find a proper mate.

Jinki walks away, chin up and lips curling into a prideful grin. He stretches arms over his head, cursing that alpha to the deepest depths.

"I really like you.." Jinki had told Kyuchul one day, face flushed but words sincere in his admiration for the other and his kind presence.

\--

"Will you mate with him?" Minho asks, though it's not really his place to, as merely an omega. His back is to Jinki in bed for the night. He thinks again of how he would be better off leaving to insure happiness for everyone, possibly even himself. But it can't be that simple. "Will you take him as your secondary?"

Jinki sighs, hand rubbing a tired face, having barely just arrived home after a night away. "I.. I don't know."

A thinly suppressed anger has his mouth moving faster than thought. "If you hurt him--"

"You will do what?" Jinki pulls Minho to his back, search out his face in the dim, flickering candlelight. It’s a dare to actually threaten the alpha.

Minho blinks, answering bluntly. "I'll cut off your huge balls."

There's a long staring moment at such a threat, then Jinki is rolling on top of Minho, smiling with soft eyes. That anger simmers until only giggles are slipping out on bitten lips, the seriousness of the moment lost. Minho kicks legs and curls his face away, able to settle for sleep now.

Jinki pulls on Minho's chin. "Look at me."

Minho glances big eyes up at Jinki. The alpha's smug smile slips to a pressed line as fingers leave a chin to trace over the omega's lips, smearing them to the side to find small teeth hidden behind. Minho's thoughts of leaving pass quickly, overwhelmed by Jinki's presences. Even with a simple look, there is much to take in when looking at Jinki.

Jinki's voice is low, nearly a whisper. "You are my home and what is your home is also my home."

Their eyes meet again, and it's an odd sensation that overtakes Minho, one that doesn't begin at his neck. It makes his heart beat faster, body heating and lips chewed bashfully. It's not the bold, confident rush he used to get, but something small, as if a seed long ago planted and allowed to be nurtured its own.

Under Jinki's intense gaze, nothing but surrounded by the other, Minho is nearly paralyzed, mind gone blank. Jinki leans in, plump lips a soft brush to Minho's closed mouth. Jinki does it again, until Minho's lips slightly part, eyes wide to Jinki's closed.

The kisses are slow and tender, something Minho gives freely, and when Jinki's hand runs over his leg, Minho spread thighs open, offering touch there. When like this, it feels good again. Intimacy with Jinki doesn't frighten him.

Jinki moves, face dragging slowly down Minho's body, nibbling the collarbone, nose brushing skin, and teeth sink in at his chest, leaving Minho twisting and a small mark that will last days. Legs are drawn up with the gentle tug from Jinki, and thighs willingly spread wider, unsure what the alpha wants, but offering it because he wants to.

Teeth scrape and lips suck on skin where added weight has softened the omega up. Minho tries to keep his voice down while Jinki's head is between his legs. Folds of skin enclosing his swelling length are nibbled at and tugged, tongue tracing along, until the omega is up and hard enough emerging from behind the swollen folds.

Jinki uses a thumb and finger to gently press foreskin away from the tiny, pink head, tongue twirling around it. Minho’s fists bunch in Jinki’s hair, lips bitten, but doing a poor job of keeping his voice down. Jinki sucks the thin length between his lips, sucking.

When he pushes at Jinki, feeling the intensity rising and unsure of the consequences, his voice comes as he feels as if leaving his body for just a moment due to the reaction, spilling into Jinki's mouth, limbs quivering. An omega's pleasures; it feels like an alpha is putting him first, taking care of him instead of being used for gain elsewhere.

Head still reeling and body fuzzy, Minho rolls to his side with a tug from Jinki, then the alpha is spreading cheeks, finger swiping the wet, leaking scent.

“You’re so wet..” Jinki mutters, risen tone as if surprised. Minho runs fingers between his legs, pulling away with strings of scent. Lips part in surprise himself. He hasn’t been this wet with Jinki in a long time.

Jinki says nothing more. He buries face there, tongue brushing everything. Minho's face hides in a blanket, eyes squeezed closed, not out of it not feeling good, because it does, but rather finding some sort of self-awareness that has been missing since the first time Jinki took him. He's not in heat, which already allows a certain level of himself already, but instead of being overwhelmed by every aspect of Jinki, like they beat and pulse together as one, there's a clear separation, one of Minho having his own thoughts not overtaken. It leaves him shy, like Jinki's some sort of stranger to him, one he fancies and wants to offer himself to since he's not trying to take of Minho.

When Minho is urged to his back, eyes opening to find Jinki above him, it's another burst of that sensation, and it leaves him feeling weak and and smiley, until giggles slip out and he pulls Jinki in for a kiss. Words simply cannot explain it. Jinki's gaze lowers, running over Minho's body, hand rubbing from his chest down his middle, over the slight curves of soft, added weight.

Fingers slide inside Minho, for a sensation he hasn't felt in a long time. They move with the kisses between them, and when another palm rubs between thighs it's forming another swelling of his length. It's got him twisting feet in the blankets, muscle flexing, each good motion having him feeling something pleasant. His hips eventually wiggle in short rolls, taking advantage of what he’s been taught since his mating.

Short fingers smear more clear, stringing scent each passing minute, and Minho bites his own wrist, curling up towards Jinki, alpha settled on knees in front of the omega, intensity on the rise again, and he's not sure he's ready for it again.

When Jinki pulls away, parting of the richest warmth Minho has known, it's to gather and push a hardened alpha length into the omega. Minho tenses, because it's hurt so much lately, so uncomfortable for him. But it's slow, wet as needed, and the stretch of it stings but nothing more. His panic settles, tears almost in his eyes that it feels as it should, it feels eased and good. Minho kisses Jinki's shoulder, hands on his back, blunt nails leaving scrapes behind. The motions move slow enough Minho is allowed to thrust with Jinki, feel himself slide around him, nibble the alpha's stumbled chin as he pants hot breaths above Minho.

It's been awhile since Jinki took the omega from the front. Minho realizes it now, while able to see the alpha's furrowed brow and beard teeth in concentration. Face to face, Minho is glad it's not a mounting from behind, not when it feels so good again. There’s a softness about it Minho can’t identify. Every expression he gets to witness furthers the experience. He wants to touch Jinki's face all over, admire such beautiful features.

Minho's voice is loud, even while it's not pounded out of him. Jonghyun surely hears him, but Minho can't bring himself to hide it now. He's more bashful of being with Jinki, feeling this way, than of Jonghyun listening. It seems so backwards to himself. He doesn't want it to end, but Minho continues, knowing the hot filling of seed will put him at the edge again.

After, in the room quiet, Minho still feels bashful about what he wants, and that is to curl up against Jinki while tired and dirtied. He knows Jinki, so why does he get so flustered around him now. Minho leans closer, slowly about it, Jinki let's out a laugh that has Minho tingling again and it's not arousal. What it is-- the best feeling in the world and he craves more of it.

"Come here."

Jinki pulls Minho close. Minho gets what he wanted, to curl up by this alpha. Minho rubs Jinki's chest with his palm and Jinki sighs a relaxed groan.

"You are so warm.." Minho whispers, thought meant to be to himself.

Jinki laughs, loud and deep, and it's the most amazing sound. It always has been. There's a firm strength behind it Minho recognizes he doesn't quite have. But maybe Minho doesn't need to have it with Jinki at his side.

\--

It’s the autumn of Jinki’s sixteenth year. The youth has found his way up a tree, his horse settled below, and from a thick branch he digs out the sling he's been training with, setting up a shot. He isn't great at it, in fact he's behind, not that it is uncommon. So Jinki dangles comfortably from the tree tops, slinging rocks into the sky with a bitten smile.

The youth doesn’t mind being alone, away from the pack. In fact, he prefers it. He’s a better self when alone.

The noise of his horse below alerts Jinki to passerby. He peeks between leafs, finding a beta of the village he's traveled in pack to. The beta steadily carries a pile of wood between both arms. He appears on the scrawny side and likely a few years past Jinki. With a crinkled nose and chewed lips, Jinki hurdles a stone to the beta’s feet by sling.

It startles the beta into dropping the pile of wood, and Jinki laughs gleeful. His shoulders shrug as the heavy weight of alpha pressures leave him momentarily for good fun.

“Hey! Who is that!”

Jinki swings from the branches until he drops to the ground, still giggling to himself. “I'm Jinki, a visitor of your village.” The alpha stands upright, wanting to look impressive to a stranger.

The beta finds his scent, alerting to an alpha, but slitted eyes still scrutinize Jinki, probably disbelieving. The beta retrieves his fallen wood, giving a short bow.

“Welcome to my village. You are free to call me Sunjin.”

Then the beta is off. Jinki hurries onto his horse, making a show of slowly trotting beside the beta’s steps. He's side-eyed a time or two, amusing Jinki greatly. The young alpha tries to strike up conversation.

“What do you do for a good time around here?”

The beta glances at Jinki with arched brows, “Um.. work?”

Jinki sighs. So many villages are the same he's beginning to find. Nothing much exciting about any one of them.

“All work and no play..”

Jinki perks up at the sound of laughter. The gaze looking up at him now is softer. The young alpha glances away, a smile unhelped.

Jinki follows the beta all the way to a cabin he begins to enter with the wood. Jinki looks around, finding others also working. Not sure what to do but desiring something, Jinki blurts out “Sunjin! When will I see you again?”

The beta pauses. “Me?”

Jinki nods.

“I'll--,” the beta smiles, looking away with faint laughter, “I'll--find you.”

The beta disappears to his duties, leaving Jinki to hang his head and decide to wander back to his pack and pick up more sling practice. With nightfall, the group dining on fresh meats as guests still, that beta does as he said he would. Jinki is found, tugged on as he glances around in sleepy eyes from all the drink he consumed.

Jinki mounts another beta that night without knotting.

\--

Taeyeon calls out as Jonghyun is aggressively slapping hips. A fist full of her hair is tugged again, forcing her head back. The female is mounted from behind, messing up the work of cleaning animal skins. His sweat meets hers with each rough pound.

Jonghyun grits teeth and furrows brows, mind lost beyond what he's doing. It's a raw moment for him, one beta's aren't supposed to feel. So many betas are born, population often more than anyone else among a village. Betas work. That's their duty.

Jonghyun leans into Taeyeon, nose close enough to take in her scent. She mewls, heat inviting. She sounds just like the muffled noise of an omega just beyond his wall so often. He can make the female sound like this but not the omega.

He doesn't want to be left behind. More than anything Jonghyun doesn't want to be left behind.

Not by those he will do anything for. But they have each other - the omega and alpha. Where does a beta fit along with that?

Nowhere.

Jonghyun whimpers, and he barely notices soft hands reaching behind to grasp onto any part of him they can touch. Jonghyun pushes Taeyeon's head to the floor, thrusts short and snapping. He blinks wet eyes, as that day with Jinki inside him flashes through his mind. An alpha's intense gaze on him being one of some sort of meaning. And those nights, so many of them, he hears Minho being mounted by someone when it should be him. It should always be him.

The beta bites down on Taeyeon's shoulder, feeling the vibration of her cry.

He doesn't want to be left behind.

\--

Minho's height gives him advanced once more in seeing over parts of a small crowd. There's whispers, and in the center of the crowd is a medical beta stained in blood, hands held out with a newborn. The atmosphere is enough to inform anyone the baby is not breathing.

Inside the cabin are whimpering cries. Someone speaks louder.

"It was the omega's first.."

"Such a shame."

"His mate--has he heard?"

"He is away. His return won't be so joyous."

Minho idly rubs at his middle, gaze narrowed and unable to look away from the child lost. It's a sight that strikes him deeper than it once would have.

Unable to offer any sort of help, Minho hurries away, anxious, as the sounds of a fellow omega's sorrow haunting him.

\--

Minho places the sleeping Yoojin into the basket he once made for her, realizing with her growth he really does need to weave a new basket. A chubby little body barely fits her in the worn basket, wrapped up in blankets. He just hasn't found the time. A lot has happened within a short time, it seems.

Minho leans up to a surprise of arms running around his middle, a chin barely able to rest upon his taller shoulder. Jinki’s voice smiles.

“I love you.”

Minho slowly leans on the alpha’s warm, firm embrace, almost as if the breaking of a cloudy foist. He swallows thickly. "I.." he has said it before, rolled right off his tongue with a tingling warm sensation from his neck through the rest of his being. Now he finds it difficult to say. He rubs Jinki's arm, smile small, finishing with "Hmm.."

Jinki pulls Minho to bed, crawling over the omega, kissing up his neck, where it twists whatever thought or confusion of moments before, stopping to nibble on Minho's ear. “You know,” his hands end up under Minho’s top, callused palms rubbing the omega’s stomach. “I think you are with child..”

“Huh?” Minho's eyes open wide, alert with a quickened heart.

“I’m sure, you’re with child again.” Jinki runs his nose along Minho’s skin, whispering in a low voice, “You've been smelling different..”

Minho makes a face, because Jinki pulled this last time, and back then Minho didn’t want it to be true. That dread befalls him again. Maybe just because of where he's been lately, like being called on by the elders for a ritual, but also, focusing his thoughts on it surely being Jinki's seed, Minho doesn't feel as happy as he probably should.

Shouldn't he feel honored or proud or anything but dread.

Looking up at Jinki, finding his deep gaze and soft, growing smile, Minho wants to feel something, and he thinks he does, but it's not as straightforward forward or intense as once had been. Minho pulls his mate close, kissing him on the cheek. “I hope you’re right.” He wants Jinki happy; that feeling is still strong and decipherable, something that doesn't take his body through intense shockwaves.

He really hopes for the best, that if a child comes, it’s no one’s but his mate’s.

Jinki laughs and nuzzles Minho with a playful growl that draws laughter out of the omega. Small hands rub firmly to the recent added weight of Minho's middle, something so soothing in sensation Minho groan in gratitude.

If Jinki sensed the overwhelming mood adjustment in Minho over the course of several minutes, he shows no signs of it. The alpha used to look at Minho, as if he read his mind, but now it happens far less. Minho wonders why that is.

 

((TBC))


	6. part 6

 

 

"You seem troubled?"

Taeyeon leans down, face peeking to find Jonghyun's. He's slouched, mind heavy. Taeyeon scoops hair from his eyes, lips curled into a soft smile.

Soft. That describes the female in Jonghyun's mind. He's still unsure why she desires his company so often. Anything she does, be it work, pass time, or mounting, she wants his company.

On his mind most of all is Jinki lately. He sees the looks the alpha sends him, the brushes of their hands in passing, no words ever spoke about it. Jonghyun has less fear of being taken out by the alpha as a threat these days. Since Jonghyun confessed to liking him, to a confusing degree, the alpha seems less callous towards him.

"Why do you like me around you?" Jonghyun wants to hear someone give a reason for why his existence beyond a worker like every other beta is desired. He's just one of the most kind that populate a village.

Taeyeon blinks, pausing in her weaving with one of many wooden looms lined up down a long room of female workers. Jonghyun is there as an aid, or any reason to keep him near, it seems.

"I trust you. As a female, that's all the reason we need."

Jonghyun's head tilts. He supposes that is a high requirement for a female. They are the lowest among the population. He doesn't live with the same fear they do. Though Taeyeon, this particular female, doesn't seem one so easily frightened.

"You are thoughtful. No beta has given heed to my requests to read." Taeyeon begins work again, weaving a new blanket for some person in the village who won't appreciate the effort of a female. "You are handsome," her shoulders shrug, pretty voice a bashful laugh.

Jonghyun seeks out her gaze. For all she's said, he finds it odd to see wet eyes. Is she crying? Is it because of him?

"Taeyeon.."

She swipes eyes and rolls shoulders, working in earnest now, displaying a genuine strength. "I'm glad you came to my village, Jonghyun, no matter what the reason. Thank you."

Jonghyun stares, chest warm with that new feeling he gets around her. No female has caused such a stir in him before, none but a parent he never really met.

Taeyeon hums, voice soon picking up in a song. Jonghyun nods, foot tapping, his own voice joining hers, harmonizing. Neither notice the looks given from across the room, ones mostly of smiles to hear a pretty tale in song. The two only watch each other and their work.

\--

A hand rubs at Minho's middle, where added weight still remains. He supposes the sickness and new heaviness could be due to carrying seed. Minho tenses up at the thought. He can easily identify what he feels, and that is a trembling fear, the type he tries his hardest to suppress.

The omega walks slowly, taking a breath and forcing a smile. He can't slip deeper.

Minho stops in his tracks as he finds the sight up ahead. At the stairs to the elders' large building is an alpha wearing the head dressings of a wolf, clothing and manner about him of an elite type of alpha. With him are two young omegas, likely just discovered, and one already has a bulging belly, carrying child.

The grip on a basket slips. Minho knows this type of alpha. They rummage through dorms of the youths, searching out the prettiest of faces and the softest skin in youth newly declared omega by elder inspections. Those youth are taken into care of the alpha, kept to warm a bed and serve pleasures, even some carrying seed, until the youthful grow to adults and interest in those omega is no more. These type of alpha mate late or never, and often still visit the youth with the protection of elders permission.

The lucky omega still find a mate. The others are taken to the underground or traded to other villages. Minho knows these type of alpha because he had eyes on him in his own youth, not long into his thirteenth and fourteenth year. He's been told he has a pretty and youthful face, the type these alpha desire. It made living on his own in his home village less likely to fall under their interest too terribly.

As the alpha on the steps enters the building, Minho approaches the young omegas. He tries to smile in a greeting. "Hello.."

They look startled. So close now, Minho can find their distinct beauty, but their fright is enough for Minho to disapprove of the practice these alpha partake in.

"Are you hungry?" Minho looks around, making sure no attention is paid to him, before holding out a tomato for each. It's not meat, but possibly anything would be good. Minho knows he's not supposed to hand out food, but it never seems to stop him. He was always so hungry when he was their ages.

Hands that are clean and look soft as a baby's, never seeing a day's work outside of what the alpha wants, take the offered food, cautious glances at each other.

As the two eat, slow smiles are shared among them. He feels a heavy heart, finding as bad he feels his youth was with betas mounting him and threats of frightening alphas, it could have been worse. He could have carried seed at such an age while unmated. It would have sent him permanently to the underground for sure.

Minho reaches out, touching gently the top of the omega's head, rubbing while wishing he could do more for them.

Suddenly, Minho's hand is yanked away, wrist held tightly. Looking up he meets the sight of a shadowed face behind a wolf snout in a lasting scowl, and memories of being looked at in his youth by similar alpha wanting him to warm a bed, has Minho frozen. The basket is dropped and spilling the load he is to deliver to the children's dining hall for dinner.

Minho is pulled against the alpha, nose rubbing his neck to take in a full reading of his scent. Then he stares with wide eyes as his face is touched, sharp teeth flashing at him in a grin. Minho's throat dries, breaths short, skin crawling at the threat of being a service companion. If he cried for help, would Jonghyun or Jinki help him?

"You have quite the pretty face, omega." The alpha tips Minho's chin up, looking into his large eyes. "What year are you? Sixteenth? Perhaps seventeenth?"

Minho finds his voice, heart thumping madly. "I'm mated."

The alpha's pleased expression falls.

"To an elder's offspring," Minho adds, wanting to sound unobtainable.

The alpha looks disinterested, though fingers brush Minho's face still, a thumb smearing his lips with the dirt of his work. The alpha shoves Minho back, causing him to trip over stairs and fallen tomatoes, hitting the ground in a mess.

"Come little ones, it's time to go."

The alpha walks away, with the omegas close behind. They turn back to look at Minho, eyes sad. There is nothing he can do for them.

A squishy mess is cleaned up the best he can manage, and when be is seen by the betas at the kitchen, clothes stained in juice and basket not as full as it should be, Minho is whacked with a paddle and yelled at.

Jonghyun is on duties at the children's dorm, skinning fresh kills to be cooked. The youth are divided from the other dining halls in the village until they reach of age and can be sorted by alpha, beta or omega. It's for the safety of the children to ensure they survive and grow. It's not uncommon children are killed by alphas, but it also doesn't go unpunished by the elders either.

Jonghyun looks at Minho with concern. "What happened?"

"I was in an alpha's way. I'm alright."

Jonghyun makes a face, knowing too well the experience himself. Minho doesn't offer any more in what happened. He leaves, wanting to wash up before the dinner horn is sounded and he would have a last meal of the day at one of the dining halls.

The rest of the day Minho can't forget what he saw.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's seventeenth year, when he bows deeply, eyes squeezed closed, tense as he requests, “Please teach me skills. I want to be an elite alpha.”

It takes much courage for Jinki to ask for something he may not even deserve. Pride is laid aside to show humbleness to an alpha above his own skill level. He was right, the alpha who stood tall and firm, correcting his behavior around a horse is one of his village, and that alpha is returned home. Jinki has watched silently for days now, pathetically trying to imitate him, envious of those who look to the alpha with respect. Jinki needs something very important from him, he knows he can't expect to make it on his own now.

A disinterested tone addresses the small alpha. “Who do you belong to?”

“I am Jinki, an elder’s offspring.”

The alpha’s bored expression wavers to brighter eyes. Jinki looks up, peeking out from behind the dark hair fallen over his face. “I've watched you,” Jinki adds, “I want to learn from you.” He's observed the alpha of his village, one not terribly older than himself, but he already has tamed a large mountain wolf and takes on important duties for elders. He seems years ahead of Jinki's reach.

“The one who is lead by his horse…” the alpha recalls out loud, breath a short chuckle

“I made him submit to me. I lead, he follows.” Jinki tries to put a good word in for himself. “I passed the test.”

“Did you now..” the alpha still looks thoughtful, flicking a loose braid behind broad shoulder, steps drawing closer now.

Jinki is still so behind, and fists shake at his sides with determination to still find acknowledgement from his elder parent. Jinki must, so the youthful alpha chews lips and waits for an answer.

Yes or no will decide his future.

\--

Minho rubs a hand over a long thin arm, feeling the near-squeak of clean skin from a cozy soaking bath earlier in the night. He sits on the bed, hands falling to his bare lap as he settles, waiting while Jinki undresses for the night, and Minho knows what is to come next. He's nervous asking, but it finally spills out, decision made to voice his concern during bathing. It’s a small whisper. "Why doesn't it feel good with you like it used to?"

"Hm?"

Minho lifts his head, finding Jinki's questioning stare. He's not sure how to express what he desires. He's not even sure what that is. "You don't feel good, like it used to be." Minho looks away, hand rubbing at his neck nervously. "It hurts..."

Minho has endured much of it now, and maybe he can blame what might be growing inside him for his boldness, but also it could just be the real him, one broken down. And more worrisome lately is not the discomfort of pain, but the enjoyment in it. Pain used be just that: pain. Now it’s twisting and distorting his world view like everything else.

The two are mates. They're supposed to love each other, produce many children, protect each other.

Is this really what mating feels like; distance and dread? Minho remembers so distinctively now he never had wanted to mate, but when he thought of what it might be like, he hadn’t figured it to be quite as it is.

Jinki finishes his undressing in silence, but Minho peeks, finding the hard look on his sharp features. Minho is soon pushed to his back across the bed, naked alpha crawling over him. Arms are held in a firm grip above his head, and as eyes meet, a heart beats faster, and it's not of fear.

Minho remembers the time recently, when it felt so good he didn't want it to have to end. It speaks to him as being the natural way of things, feeling like that time had. He wants that again.

Jinki kisses Minho's skin, lips soft and sucking. Minho turns his head away, lips pressed. A question he asked still hasn't been answered.

Jinki leans back, breath heavy. The grip on Minho's arms tighten, until he's turned back with a scrunched expression. Jinki's gaze is actually frightening. Such a soft look moments ago is gone.

"Do you rather be mounted by him?"

Minho stares, stunned to silence while feeling rage and hatred seep from the alpha right through his own being. It's so intense.

"Answer me."

Minho gasps at the hurt from the squeezing grip. He doesn't know what Jinki is talking about. Who? Does he mean Jonghyun? Does he mean the alpha who has claim to him also? Reminded of that, Minho's neck grows a fierce burn, causing him to shake his head in hope it will subside. "I don't know who--I don't know who.."

Jinki bites into Minho's chest, leaving behind a mark and a cry.

The alpha moves down Minho's body, releasing the painful hold on arms. He grips Minho's legs, forcefully spreading them with bending at the knees, then pressing upward until feet dangle and his backside is off the bed. The alpha lowers his head to bury his face at cheeks, spitting and licking. Minho covers his mouth, eyes wide and toes curling.

"He's not coming back."

Minho whines, hands fisting, still unsure of who the alpha is referring to but the sound of someone not returning has has chest clench, memory of being left behind before.

Jinki comes up to speak with a softer tone. "I will satisfy you again."

Minho is mounted that night, taken from behind while on knees and held up until his long back bows. There is still the discomfort and hurt, and Minho’s cries become a string of giggling laughter. It's not the same as that night engraved in Minho's mind, when everything was how it should be. But the rough treatment has his neck pulsing and desire to feel more of it rising.

The omega is shoved down, face smashed into the bed, and it stings just right, spewing more giggles out of him.

“What is funny,” Jinki demands to know, pulling out to the tip and pausing.

There is nothing really funny about the current situation, or how he’s being aroused not by being with his mate but rather something else strange.

“Nothing.. Nothing is..”

Jinki’s palm rubs down Minho’s thigh, other still pressing Minho’s head into the bed. The palm slaps across Minho’s thigh, leaving him in a tensed gasp. Another is given, before Jinki pushes back in with a raw thrust. Minho’s fists dig at the blankets, lips parted in a wide-eyed shriek.

The alpha rubs the omega's cheeks, slapping each harder than the last, until skin reddens. Laughter escapes again, which only seems to irritate the alpha further, until the stings of Minho’s body is all consuming. He hardens and leaks, aroused not by intimacy with a mate but something violent, and it feels better than the mountings where Minho only feels discomfort until it’s done, left flaccid and dry still between his own legs.

“Why are you laughing,” Jinki growls angrier, yanking Minho’s head off the bed by his hair.  
“Nothing!” Minho shouts, voice laced with giggles, doing little to alleviate the alpha’s sense of being mocked, but the sudden jolt through the omega by the grip on his hair feels so good in ways it shouldn't so all he knows to do is laugh to cope.

When he's dropped back to the bed, hips are gripped tightly, his body being jerked back and forth, thrusts of his hips controlled not by himself. Minho’s hands fisted in blanket and hay are yanked away when the alpha takes him back by his upper arms, skin squeezed red as long arms are gripped, body being dug deeper into.

When he's reached hilt deep, Minho loses his breath, head spinning with the pain of being rubbed where only alpha can reach, sliding past the clenched off womb, venturing further inside of his body.

One arm is freed, while hips slap his backside noisily, and Minho’s palm lowers, touches his abdomen, feeling the come and go of the bulge. An intense ping erupts from within, a desire to be slapped and choked, or maybe just watch his innards fall out from being pierced right through if that’s possible. His head thumps, feeling dizzed and body oddly heavy.

Like that, Minho squirts onto blankets, voice a gasping whimper as his body wracks, pulsing in contractions around Jinki slowed behind him. Jinki reaches around, fingers rubbing where the omega is still swollen and wet, gaze softening.

It’s then Minho can sense Jinki’s pride bustle. There is nothing to be proud about in Minho’s mind. His neck still beats in a burning sensation that reaches his head. Minho groans and when Jinki drops him back to the bed, Minho feels awful heavy still. His waist it tugged on, backside arched for his mate to finish.

Once the twitching pulsation is felt of hot, pumping seed, Jinki is pulling out before finishing his load, dripping spurts onto Minho’s back and colored cheeks.

Jinki leaves behind marks that will take days to fade. Minho hides wet eyes, terrified of what is happening to him from the inside out.

The omega lays on his side in a damp, breathless tangle of long limbs. Seed soaks through the bedding. Jinki is noisy across the floor, nearly waking the baby sleeping in the other room.

Jinki scrapes hands through his hair, teeth grit with a growl. His upset is confusing to Minho. But bringing up what he had, the omega knew it wouldn't go over well. It's why he hadn't said anything before.

"Will you sleep?" Minho asks, unable to find the strength to move his head enough to look for where Jinki went. There's footsteps in the room still, followed by noise of something thrown. The baby wakes, fussing until crying. The noise of it will only irritates the alpha further.

"You sleep."

That's all that's said before Jinki leaves. Eyes squeezed closed, swallow trying to steady his voice in a stronger manner, Minho begs for the child to please go back to sleep. He doesn't want to get up. Jonghyun isn't in his bed, so only Minho remains with the child's tears.

Minho drifts into sleep before Jinki returns. Minho also wakes to an empty bed in the morning.

\--

Even in his mate's home village Minho finds omega inspections unpleasant. He supposes no matter the village they would always subject his kind to such practices.

Minho is bent over, pants down with an elder of the village behind him. He's at least thankful for it not being the elder he saw in his home village. He shudders at the memories.

An elder had run fingers over the healing bruises left from the last mounting by Jinki, but as a mated omega, it's not a concern what an alpha chooses to do with his mate.

The inspection hurts more than Minho remembers; prying finger rough. Minho clutched the table in front of him, tongue bitten and eyes squeezed closed. He would only have to endure it a little bit more.

"How many have you carried?"

"On--one." Minho grunts, knuckles going white as he grips harder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes," Minho answers in a hissing inhale, thinking it must look obvious.

The elder's finger digs deeper, pressing. "How much?"

"A lot," Minho gasps, knees nearly buckling as the pain intensifies. Just recently, with Jinki, it didn't hurt quite like this. He was wet, even if only a little. He shouldn't be so dry now.

Once the elder leaves his body for good, Minho drops his head to the table, trying to even his breaths and blink away wet eyes.

"This omega is infertile."

Minho's eyes widen, heart stopped.

"Or with child," the elder continues. "For his youth he is much too dry of his scent."

Minho falls to the floor then, bout of weakness taking over. Both choices sound overwhelming, but the first morso and he hopes it isn't that.

The beta who helped escort Minho to inspection now helps him off the floor and get his pants back up. The elder still addresses the beta.

"Keep an eye on this one. If he is infertile, we will need to speak to his mate about the matter."

Minho can't bear the thought. Would they pressure Jinki to drop him as a mate. Would he be sold off for labor purposes. He doesn’t want any of that.

Minho is taken back to his duties in village work, thoughts racing. His work suffers the rest of the day, and a beta slaps him for dragging behind the other omegas with rice field duties.

Once home for the night, Minho is still up, waiting for Jinki's return. Jonghyun is absent once again, maybe not to even return home for the night. Minho feels some relief when Jinki steps through the door.

"I had inspection today.."

Jinki nods as he undresses for bed.

Minho is still so anxious about what he was told, he quickly slurs out, "I'm either infertile.. or-- or uh with child again." Both options sound terrible in his mind. One shouldn’t seem so bad, he’s been through it before, but it is bad. It has him rubbing behind his ear with nervousness.

The alpha looks to Minho with wide eyes at the news. He seems to process it more quickly than the omega had. "Don't worry. I'm sure you are carrying my seed again. You are not infertile." Jinki quickly relaxes.

Minho wonders how he does that so easily. He still worries, but his mate's attitude about it calms him somehow.

When Jinki gets into bed with Minho, he holds the omega close as he drifts to sleep first, alpha smelling of the woods in a pleasant way. Minho rubs his abdomen, wondering if he truly is with child again; so soon it seems, but any other omega would tell him otherwise.

\--

As Jonghyun leaves the fencing that separates the females from the rest of the village, Jinki watches, like one stalking their prey. He’s actually found himself actively seeking out the other. The beta spends much more time there these days. It's not really Jinki's matter, but also lately it feels whatever the beta does is an important matter. The beta he once looked at as a possible threat, one in need of elimination, is now something like a friend - one by name. He has no intentions of making Jonghyun disappear now.

Jonghyun looks surprised when Jinki steps out in front of him, the red of animal blood still on the alpha after hunting with a pack. The twinge of fear and submission flashing through wide eyes has Jinki satisfied he's been doing the right thing. He takes a firm hold of Jonghyun's wrist, not even speaking a word, then pulls the beta along with him, heading for cover of trees at the forest’s edge.

"Jinks? Is something--is Ming alright?"

Jinki halts beneath shade of large trees. He shoves Jonghyun back against one, still finding that submissive gaze on him. "This isn't about Minho," in all truth, it's not. It's about Jonghyun right now.

"I don't understand?"

Jinki steps close. He leans in, lips licked, as he speaks in a low voice near Jonghyun's ear. "Yes you do."

The squeak of a whimper, the hands that shoot out to touch Jinki, it's all very clear that the beta desires him, and that arouses the primal alpha desire even more. That desire to be looked at as a higher existence, as if sitting equally among even the gods above.

He kisses along Jonghyun's jaw, then licks his tongue across the beta's parted lips, feeling his smaller body arch into his. There's a desperation about the beta Jinki can't quite figure out. It's part of what draws him in now. Who would be desperately in desire for an alpha such as himself, especially a mere beta of a common people. Does it mean this beta belongs at his side?

Separating has Jonghyun falling to his knees, not even giving a glance for approval, as he pulls Jinki free of his pants, sucking him into his mouth without hesitation. He's never had someone so eager like Jonghyun. It's a new experience. Would every mounting of the beta be as full of that unique sensation?

Jinki pulls Jonghyun’s greedy mouth off before he's so hard it would make penetrating a beta too difficult. He turns Jonghyun around, forcing hands to the tree, and legs spread for him as he yanks down pants. Being close to Jonghyun give of the scent of females. Jinki frowns, bending to spit between spread cheeks.

He's less gentle than before, pulsing with feral possessive ownership of the beta, though it's untrue. The beta isn't even a secondary mate. He has no claim to Jonghyun at all.

That doesn't stop the alpha from pushing in, grip rough on the beta, with thrusts slapping shouts out of Jonghyun. It's tight and lacking in a comfortable wetness, but Jinki still finds pleasure in it. When Jonghyun turns his head, trying to look over his shoulder with pants of that old name a friend once called him, Jinki leans in, nibbling a bruise to his chin, burying himself as deep inside the tight warmth he can reach without ripping the beta up.

Reaching around a bare waist proves the beta is swollen up into hardness. He strokes, feeling against his palm slightly different with the beta's cut foreskin. Jonghyun's hand falls over his, resting there as his other arm gives, bending, arching his backside higher.

"Don't spill one drop of the seed I'm about to pump into you," Jinki grunts, head nearly resting the Jonghyun's shoulder. The beta tightens with a whine, dryness of it painful enough Jinki cries out. If he loses control of his body, a forced knotting could take place and cause a worse problem. Jinki tries to focus himself, brow furrowed and damp, not wanting to see this beta’s fate the same as another’s. His hand around the beta's length moves faster, rougher, until the beta quivers with wet release.

"Jink-- ii.. "

The alpha pulses his hot seed into the beta before he can lose control and unintentionally knot. He pulls out, stumbling back in a sudden overwhelming lack of coordination. He takes in deep breathes, body full tinglings, a high off the best mounting in a while, knees nearly giving out.

Jonghyun falls to his knees, ass red, voice whimpering. Jinki is stunned when the beta actually reaches hands behind himself trying to stop the flow of seed leaking out of him, his hole clenching.

"Jonghyun.. " slips out in a heavy breath, eyes wide.

Jonghyun looks over his shoulder, a grin on his flushed face. It's not an expression of anger or fear. He looks at Jinki with contentment.

Jinki chews lips, thick brow furrowing. Minho comes to his mind now. Don't hurt the beta he had said.

Jinki rubs his forehead, mind swirling with what he's caused and been indulging in.

\--

There has been no heat cycle since Minho came back to Jinki's village.

Jinki was right.

Minho is with child again.

The omega finds numbness crawling through him day by day.

The home is quiet. Jinki is with Minho while Jonghyun is out on beta duties. Yoojin sleeps soundly in a basket too small and Minho hasn't yet replaced. Only moonlight shines through an open window high on the wall of the back room.

Sheets gather as Jinki shifts again, settled between Minho's bent knees. His palms are warm over Minho's belly beginning to show a very noticeable bulge, his top shoved up around his chest. The touch is gentle, as often expected from his mate. Minho is relaxed, the numbing giving way to Jinki's warmth and touch.

It's an odd feeling realizing he's been impregnated again. He will go through the same steps as he had to birth an alpha's first seed. But this time, Minho doesn't have to worry about being mated or not. It should give him great relief, yet he can't feel much of anything.

"More twins were born to the village," Jinki speaks softly, head nestled at Minho's shoulder as he still touches the omega's stomach.

Minho runs fingers through Jinki's short strands of hair, eyes lidded with sleep. "Do you desire twins?"

Jinki's giggle of a laugh wiggles warmly against Minho. It's one of the best sounds in the world, Minho is sure; a gift straight from the gods themselves. His spirit is lifted.

"It would give me more status, you know. My parent would approve."

Minho kissed Jinki's head. "Than I wish to carry the seed of twins."

Jinki pulls down the bed, until lips touch across Minho's stomach, and the feeling, along with the scruffy brush of the alpha's uncut stubble causes a tickle. Minho moves with laugher, and it grows to a squeaking yelp of a laugh when Jinki blows on his belly.

"We'll wake Yoojin," Minho says through breathy laughs, already growing exhausted by the beginning toll on his body with child, so tending to a crying baby and agitated alpha didn't appeal to him.

Jinki looks up, light of the night framing the alpha's sharp features, giving a handsome glow. Fingertips brush his own cheeks, wondering what it would be like to grow hair such like the alpha. Omega being naturally less hairfull, like the females, leaves the sight of hair on cheeks and chin less common. Maybe with age Minho would achieve it.

"You carry twins," Jinki says, sounding sure of himself. "Alpha twins by my seed."

Minho smiles, making room as Jinki lays beside him, hands still on the omega's growing belly. A smile fades in the darkness though, as a weary feeling sinks in. He remembers fragments of that ritual he took part in, so many alpha filling his body with their own seed.

As long as he has a male for his mate, Minho will surely be happy.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's seventeenth year.

The youth wouldn't say he's intimidated by the beta working him over, just surprised by the the eagerness. Jinki noticed being watched while riding into the village behind the others in his pack, and later as he was served the evening meal as guests.

The youth is already drinks in by the time he feels something nudging between his legs under the table. Leaning back, Jinki blinks widening eyes at the same beta, him now on his knees with twinkling eyes and crooked smile showing his youth similar to Jinki's years. Hands work quickly undoing his pants, freeing a flaccid length beneath the table.

Spitting into a palm the beta takes Jinki in a loose fist, stroking slowly. Jinki glances down the table, where discussion of mating and laughter over omegas continues. He pops a berry in his mouth, head thick and arousal rising from under the table as warm lips brush his ballsack along with the squeezing strokes back and forth.

Jinki sips his drink, only to choke with widening eyes as his half-hard length is engulfed by a hot mouth. He bites his lips, glancing below once more, finding the beta with full cheeks and lustful eyes. Jinki swipes the mess of his chin and digs at some more berries beside the meat, face a shade of red from all the wine that night.

The noise of wet slurring grows louder and Jinki swollen, up and hard, instinctive urges to mount clawing at him from the inside. Before Jinki can shoot off a load down the eager throat of the beta working him over, Jinki kicks at the other, watching him pull off with a gulping suck and Jinki knows then he has to have this beta.

The two make it only to the hallway outside the guest dining hall of the elders’, then the beta is spread out on his back, Jinki hiccuping his drink and ready to oblige the beta that has shown him so much attention this night. Half-undressed leaves clothes slung across the floor, and the beta falls to his back, legs spread wide and held bent at the knees by both his hands.

Jinki spits several times, smearing the beta’s hole, aware by now how dry they are. Even so, he's throbbingly hard after the work under the table and pushing in is taxing. Jinki only makes it halfway, and he pauses, head hung, trying to hear his will over the thick buzz of drinks and arousal.

The beta braces feet to the floor, hips lifted slightly, doing the motions himself in slow thrusts. Jinki's expression scrunches, voice cracking. He scrapes the insides--dry and tight--an awful lot as foreskin pulls back brushing his tender tip, over and over.

“Come on.. come on..” The beta groans needily.

Jinki wants it quiet; he can't concentrate over the beta's moans. More noise comes, with warm skin slapping. Jinki doesn't realize until a scream pierces his thumping mind. He's thickened into a knot. Alarmed and nerves frayed with many drinks, Jinki panics, using all his strength to pry the beta away from him. He pulls and tugs, until he yanks out, taking the beta’s innards still sheathed around his thickened knot.

The beta screams, frozen stiff from the pain. Jinki’s fingers slip on fluids and blood as he pushes the warm, pink innards of the beta off his length, watching some of it suck back into the beta’s body, but not enough. A medic is needed.

Blood trickles and smears over skin. The beta gasps still.

Jinki stands, staggering backwards, eyes on his thick knot covered in red and the agony voiced from the floor.

Jinki's head shakes, lips parting with wide eyes. He didn't mean to knot.

Teacher will be furious and a backhand will follow.

\--

Minho isn't sure how to go about asking, so it's done over tea with Madam elder, sipping a brew she makes specifically for those with child. Big eyes wander, voice nearly a whisper. "Do you have a remedy for being mounted with discomfort?"

Madam chuckles, pouring more tea with crinkling eyes. "I might be able to come up with something, child."

Minho sits up straight, smiling wide with hope. If creams come of females to mask scents, surely one such as Madam would have a cure of some sort. Minho sits and waits, glancing at Madam over a smoking pot, throwing together something with herbs.

Yoojin stands on both feet, little hands in Minho's gentle grip as he guides her small steps. He encourages her effort, finding her development coming along nicely, even if behind males of her age. A tap on his shoulder has Minho looking behind him, finding the eldest female brought from his village holding out a clean blanket.

“I made this myself.”

With wide eyes, Minho admires the blanket she has created; the young female taught the ways of this village successfully. “It's beautiful.”

“I'm happy,” she says, eyes blinking wetly and lips curled shy.

Minho's smile weavers, struck by her words. That's all he had wanted for the female youth of his village; the few that remained.

“Come, come, we must let the betas inspect it,” calls Taeyeon.

Minho tilts his head at her, giving a small smile. Taeyeon waves. She seems happier than when Minho first met her. Jonghyun spends much time with her as of late. Minho couldn't give her what she wanted, but Jonghyun appears to make her glow with a brilliance now.

The young female hurries off with her blanket after Minho gently scoops hair behind her hair with a nod.

Madam holds out a freshly brewed tea. "Drink this."

"It won't hurt the one inside me, will it?"

The old woman's head is thrown back with laughter. "Of course not. Do you think me a fool?"

Minho ducks his head with arched shoulders, wide eyes looking away with embarrassment, meaning no disrespect. He sniffs the hot drink. His nose scrunches at the odd smell; nothing fresh like that of his other tea. Fingers are through his hair, gently and encouraging. With nothing to lose, Minho takes hot, burning gulps of the mixture, choking on the taste, but forcing it down.

"Careful now, you don't want to drink too much of that all at one."

"Will it really help me?"

"Now you question my work?"

"I didn't mean..." Minho lowers his head towards a female, respecting her more than the real elders. "Thank you."

"Run along," Madam shoos Minho from the female dorms, sending him home, Yoojin put back into the sling on his back.

On his return home, helping Yoojin take steps she continues to fall in, Minho feels his body heat unusually. It begins there, until he feels feverish and soon swollen between legs. He staggers to bed once it's too much to bear, leaving the little one chewing on dolls in the front room.

Minho undresses, but the calming doesn't come. Touching behind proves how wet and leaking he is. It's almost like heat cycles, but there's much more awareness of himself still. He feels in control of himself, just not what his body is feeling right now. Hands rub over the bulge of the his middle, breaths panting. He digs heels into the straw bed, trying to endure as it worsens.

Madam hadn't explained the drink he took would cause something so intensely.

\--

It’s the autumn of Jinki’s seventeenth year. “Hmm,” the youth purrs contently, head slowly nodding to the gentle rubbing atop his scalp. The bed is so warm, and the bare body beside him surprising soft for the years its seen, and all those scars. He twists his heel around the other’s legs and pulls the body closer, eyes barely open.

Like Jinki had sworn, he found that wrinkled omega again, moreover he found a name and soon the company in bed. Meeting an elder to insist he needs to blow off stress, that he gets great pains between legs in black and blue colors, Jinki was given free reign of the underground to find omegas to mount and fulfill needs.

It's common for alpha kind to use the underground to relieve this painful irritation that comes with growth. Anything that moves soon looks as a target to mount, but alpha often near alpha poses a problem. Only those weaker are to be penetrated and all alpha are inherently too proud to bend over. But that doesn't mean some aren't forced to take it regardless. Freely available omega, or even beta, combat that most undesirable of practices.

Underground, Jinki knew which room to quickly find, not caring to open any other doors for possible omegas.

Byungho is the omega’s name. Nearly forty years have passed since his birth, or so, the omega confessed. He's old, especially for a breeding omega, but Jinki doesn't mind. He should, being he's a youth and will need to find an omega to mate with and produce offspring. But time with Byungho is calming, gentle in touches, and Jinki is sure it's just the way his own omega parent would feel. Just the same in sweet nurturing towards him. He subconsciously misses a parent he never knew.

“You must go soon, little alpha,” Byungho, has nicknamed Jinki, and despite his disgust with it at first, that sense of being mocked, it has stuck, and no one else is allowed to call him such.

“I want to stay,” Jinki whines, nuzzling closer, not wanting to return to training. He doesn't hate it, in fact he loves the challenge of it. But what be detests is the attitude surrounding him. He was thought to age into an omega, so his late coming of age sets him behind many, and that makes him look foolish.

“You come see me too often,” Byungho murmurs. “Surely you have found a more suitable omega by now.” A brow arches as he adds in a rasp, “The offspring of an elder.”

Jinki hasn't. None of them of his village even give off a scent he enjoys. Byungho different; he was Jinki's first mounting as an alpha. He's grown an attachment told not to do to those that dwell underground, especially those beyond their good years. But Byungho is the first since Jungsoo’s passing that really soothes him.

“I want you,” Jinki says, and he thinks he means it, which is a frightening place to find himself in.

“Alpha youth are something different,” Byungho smiles, fingers stopping in Jinki's hair to give him a push. “But I'm sure you have somewhere to be by now.”

Jinki sits up, thin blanket falling from his naked body. The room really is quite small; walls made of dirt chill the air and little light is given by a torch hung on the rounded wood support beams lining the square room. The blanket has fallen enough away to reveal in the dim light what Jinki has come to find he once hadn't noticed. On the outer thigh is a mark, the leftover scarring from a hot poker branding skin. It's a similar image to that of the village’s livestock. It must be used similarly, to identify an omega as the village’s and that he belongs to the underground. When Jinki's palm touches it, his heart sinks. The underground is almost like a world all its own, ruled different than above it.

Jinki drags his eyes away from the marking, his thumb instead tracing pink lips and the wrinkles in the corners of Byungho’s mouth, eyes memorized. How could he feel so in want of someone such as this?

Jinki's hand is taken, held gently with a faint smile on him. “Go, I will still be here.”

It's a bitter joke, and Jinki is unsure how long he's been down here, but the youth has noticed when he talks there's something in his tone unfamiliar, as if not of this village originally.

Straw from the bed is picked from Jinki’s hair with care, then the youth cracks a smile and rises to dress, readying himself. Byungho scoops his own hair back into his ponytail, pale eye and scarring beside it visible. That peculiar eye once made Jinki quite uneasy, but now he finds it another enjoyable feature. The story behind it is less enjoyable, though.

The omega sighs with a stretch, gaze sleepy but fixed on Jinki.

“You seem even bigger than before.”

Jinki feels a light flush, fingers fumbling on his belt with snorting laughter. “You think so?”

The omega slowly nods, a brightness in his well-eye that feels mismatched for his aged appearance. “You must train well.”

Jinki chews his mouth, nodding slowly as he pulls on his tunic.

When Jinki's leaves, it's with a refreshed expression, because Kyuchul, the admired alpha, has taken him up on his request and promises more training to him. Jinki is eager to learn what it is to be an elite alpha.

\--

By the time Jinki arrives home, Minho's face is buried in blankets, body withering and barely able to hear Yoojin crawling around the room with things in her mouth. Jonghyun is with him, meeting the alpha on the path, reeking of females to Jinki's nose but saying not a word of his doings. The beta peers around the alpha with a worried look.

"I can smell him from here," Jonghyun mutters.

Jinki has little expression to show as he tells Jonghyun to tend to the child in the corner drooling all over dolls and eating a bug from the floor. Jonghyun shows less hesitation towards Jinki's commands since the day he mounted the beta, almost taking a sense of ownership. Jonghyun takes up the child, gentle with her, and it has formed a stirring in the alpha of late.

Closing the door to the back room behind him, Jinki approaches Minho, eyes wandering over his bare body damp in sweat and potent with his scent. The omega can't be in heat, for he is with child. He's unsure what this is before him.

"Ming, what have you done?"

"Jinki?" Minho looks out from the blankets, big eyes lidded and face flushed. His breathing is heavy.

Jinki brushes fingers through Minho hair, and the omega kneads with a groan. His hand wanders over hot skin and Minho goes on in a slurring voice.

"I just want.. I want it to be good.. like before."

Jinki frowns. The threat of Kyuchul carries through his mind again. What if that alpha was right, that the ritual change the omegas desires. But Jinki can't even entertain the idea. It hurts so much his reactions end with aggressive anger when he dwells on it; he can't satisfy a mate. Jinki steps back to undress, kicking clothes and belt aside. He crawls over the bed, pushing Minho from his side to get on his knees. The omega continues to hide his face, chest to the bed.

Jinki's eyes widen slightly finding the omega so wet, thighs slick with stringy fluids. It's unusual. Taking his face close though, his eyelids nearly flutter at the scent of the omega, and his mouth moistens. Despite whatever the cause, Jinki will indulge in its offerings, as one who cannot resist such alluring scent. He licks at thighs, dragging his tongue upward, reaching to twitching of a puckering hole. Minho's noise is more a sigh of relief than anything else.

Jinki licks and sucks, nose buried between cheeks he spreads and gropes with firm hands. His mind slips further due to such a potent scent he hasn't taken in since Minho's last heat cycle. The tip of his tongue pushes through the twitching muscle of his hole, and Minho's hips jerk towards him, voice louder, muscles laxing. He moves his mouth to kiss along the scar between thighs, where one of his seeds was born and more are to come.

Jinki is ready for more when he takes Minho from behind, pushing into a hot, soaked body he slides against smoother than recently. Maybe this is what Minho is referring to when he says it hurts. It feels so wet, so inviting, tight and clinging to what he fits inside. Maybe Minho was referring to the strained mating claim. The omega wouldn't know of that though, would he? Omega aren't told of mating claim influences, that's what Jinki was taught.

Jinki digs to find each wrist of Minho's, until he takes both arms back to hang onto, hips slapping a jigging ass. Minho's head is forced up like this, hanging while thrust into from behind, growing belly barely brushing the blankets below. He's loud, and his raspy tone alluring. Jinki's mind slips further, exhaling deep, movements short and hard, then slow and dragging out the moment.

After Jinki fills Minho with his first load, he drops Minho to his side, finding legs quivering as his seed leaks out. Jinki scoops damp hair from his brow, huffing. He gathers himself, careful not to lose control of his body or else he will be stuck with a painful knot and harm the omega. He finds Minho with slow response.

"Ming? Minho?"

Jinki touches Minho's face, then the belly carrying his growing seed. He lays back, then tugs on Minho to get on top of him. The omega groans, lips warm across Jinki's skin. He tucks hair behind Minho's ear, speaking in a near whisper at his mate's ear sincerely.

"You want to be satisfied, do it how you want it."

Minho acts without looking to Jinki, reaching long arms behind to find the alpha's length and guide it inside. It's not even quite halfway, when Minho stops, body clenching tight. Minho moves his hips, face nuzzled into Jinki's neck. Lips brush his skin there, breathing hot. Minho thrusts himself over Jinki, but never taking more than half his length.

Jinki grunts. He doesn't feel as satisfied as he does going ballsack deep or thrusting harder. He told Minho to do it how he wants, so Jinki endures it, fighting back the urges to stop piddling around when Minho's body will be off limits soon due to pregnancy risks, instead pushing him down and doing what he wants.

Minho rotates hips, just the tip inside, tight in a feeling of never wanting to let go. The sensation is good enough Jinki turns his head, nibbling at Minho's ear. His hands run along Minho's body, cupping his ass with kneading palms, a low moan from the omega at his ear, and his hot breath soothes the alpha. Hands leave down thighs, until they stop to hold the small bulge of a belly, supporting it against the slow, dragging pace lead by Minho. Jinki soon feels stringing wetness between them, finding the omega spilled. Legs shake but continue to keep him up on his knees.

“Hit me..” His murmurs.

Jinki blinks, sure he hears wrong.

“Please.. touch me..”

Jinki doesn’t think that sounds like the omega he knows. When he first began using his palm on the omega's backside with kneading fingers, Minho had looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, and the alpha could feel the unease he carried. In many ways, Minho was untouched, not knowing the brutality alpha kind can cause in mountings. It was mated duty to open an omega’s body up to more experiences.

‘Breaking the bitch in,’ Jinki has heard his fellow alpha say about mating. Jinki didn’t understand what it truly meant, not when Byungho was all he really knew--an omega already broken in long ago. But mating a young omega, one untouched by other alphas, Jinki finally knew what they meant. Those long winter days in a musky-aired cabin had the mated exploring each other’s bodies, in days Jinki wishes to return to now.

But what has caused Minho to change his mind now?

Jinki raises a palm and slaps gently against the omega’s ass, feeling the slight ripple of it under his hand. The mewl catches the alpha’s attention, so he slaps once more--harder--then another, not expecting Minho’s lack of a protest. Each slap has the omega clenching around his length, sensation wanted more than he realized, sucking him deeper a little bit more each time.

Feeling that thickening arousal, Jinki drags his nose across Minho’s skin, taking in his scent while both hands knead and slap at rippling cheeks. Each moan out of the omega is a sound he hasn’t heard in months. Hands rub at thighs, palm slapping, groan leaving his parted lips as the heat tightens again in that good sensation, the foreskin folded back to expose more nerves to the squeezing textures inside.

Like this, it takes longer for Jinki to pour out more seed, but when he does, Minho pulls himself off, leaving more of mess as the alpha spurts thickly onto himself. He sighs, no real complaint to be voice.

Minho leans up, eyes not as glossy, looking down at Jinki in a long stare. Suddenly lips press rough to his, possessive passion behind it as the kiss deepens, surprising the alpha but it doesn’t leave him not acting on it also, pressing back, teeth scraping and hand caressing the omega’s face. Like that, Jinki tastes something curiously unfamiliar on the omega's tongue.

The alpha rolls the two over, thick thighs flexed, muscles settling Minho on his back below him. A hand wanders towards a belly Jinki convinces himself is holding growing twins. He will be a respected alpha for sure this time. The thought of anything less, the thought of possibly another female, is something Jinki can’t give idea to.

He tugs Minho down the bed, spreading the omega's long legs to find a small, swollen length that hasn't gone flaccid. His fingers trace the swollen folds, spreading each back from the faint twitches of the leaking length.

Minho is his mate. Jinki desires him more intensely than anything he's felt before. What it can drive him to is maddening. The control is in an omega’s hands instead of his own. The dominance he once felt in using his mouth on others evaporates around this omega. The power game isn’t important.

Jinki sucks the omega into his mouth without hesitation, licking, fingers rubbing the outer folds of skin puffy in a shade of pink from arousal in its surrounding of the swollen length. One gangly leg curls over Jinki's shoulder, and hands pull what they can of the alpha’s short hair, in a manner he doesn't mind if it's his mate. Jinki moves his mouth, and presses fingers around between legs in pressure points that cause Minho to jerk and whimper in a tone he never tires of. The omega isn’t trying to control or hide his voice now, and when he does that, he’s the loudest person Jinki has ever mounted.

Minho feels good, Jinki can sense that like a hard pulsation through him. It’s something that’s been missing. So rarely felt lately. But when it is, like here, now, his mate pleasured by him makes Jinki feel pride as a mate. Minho couldn't want any alpha but him, could he? Jinki angers at any such thought.

Minho spills into Jinki's mouth, but he pulls off, watching the squirting strings falling over their skin and Minho's expression. It's not the same as those he's given when the omega is in heat. It's not a delirious, feral look. It's soft but flushed. It's the same omega he fell eyes on working in a village with a sincere aura.

When Minho falls asleep to Jinki's gentle kisses across his body, the alpha dresses and leaves the room.

"Is Ming alright?"

Jonghyun is still up, Yoojin asleep on his bed beside him. The beta hides blankets over his lap, tips of his button nose red and eyes dilated. The alpha could laugh. This one is far too easy, but Jinki enjoys that fact.

Jinki nods. He's not sure why he even left the room. He's tired himself, needing rest, but here he is lingering as the beta's smiles. His nose crinkles up, lips pressed.

"Won't you sleep?" Jinki asks.

"I will, but won't you?"

There he sees the beta's concern again. "Yes.."

Jinki leaves the home for a nearby barrel of public water, using the ladle to sip a drink to clear his mouth the taste of whatever the omega had consumed. Likely, it was a medicine of some sort. He's not sure where an omega could get something of that nature. Probably from the females. Foolishness.

The alpha takes another sip, enjoying the cool air clearing his head.

It's alright now, because Kyuchul is gone from the village. The worst of it is over. Jinki just needs to relax and refocus.

\--

Minho keeps his back to Jinki, alpha moving around the room with just candlelight. Minho has put Yoojin to sleep and is in bed before Jinki's return. He lays still, trying his best to look asleep, because he can't face Jinki, not after the night before.

His heart beats faster, because the whole ordeal he was conscious of it, aware throughout it all. His mind hadn't wandered to a fuzzy place where pieces go missing, such as the feral heat cycles. He remembers it all and it has him unsure how to respond now. Jinki had told him to do what felt good, and so Minho did, he did what felt pleasurable for himself alone, but realized within it, Jinki's warmth, his heartbeat and breaths, brought him a deeper sense of pleasure than anything else. Mouths touching was happiness. Those soft lips…

Minho doesn't know how to face the alpha, because as much as they are mates, known each other for some time now, even carried his seed and carries another right now, Minho feels like he's finding an alpha he likes for the first time outside of his detest for all of them. It's not as if Jinki has walked as a stranger into his life just recently, catching Minho's attention in a positive way. That's not even how it originally happened.

It's so confusing, but right now how he feels a flutter from his being rather than beginning from the mark on his neck. He doesn't know how to explain the difference, but it's there - something new and fresh to him still.

Jinki finishes his undressing and climbs into bed. "Why are you pretending to sleep?"

"I'm not," Minho mumbles, mouth moving faster than his thoughts. He cringes, feeling foolish.

"Are you still unwell?" Jinki asks, a grin in his voice.

"I'm alright now."

Minho doesn't want to turn over, but Jinki tugs on him, until he's fully on his back. A hand runs under the blanket to feel the bear skin of his grown belly, but piercing eyes are on him. Minho feels foolish he took that drink from Madam. It's causing worse confusion and his actions to be unusual.

"What did you take to become the way you did," it's a demand rather than a question, but spoken so gently.

"From a female. I was told it would make mounting better."

"Was it better?"

Minho's head tilts, watching the subtle shift in Jinki's features, concern flickering. It's less a demand; now a question.

Minho hesitates in his answer. ".. I.. yes.." he slowly nods.

Jinki kisses Minho's forehead hidden behind lengthened curls of hair, then to his lips, leaving him breathless with an inner awakening; more of the white light that beats behind eyelids. The kisses continue downward, blanket pulled away from the omega's bare body.

"Then tell me, Ming, what do you like?"

Minho is never asked what he likes. It's so uncommon he isn't sure what to do with himself. Alpha take, betas take; neither give. "Um.. I.." he touches his face, eyes wide with unraveling nerves.

Fingers press roughly in a slide down Minho’s bare thigh, then a palm rises to slap his leg. Minho’s eyes widen.

“Is it this?” Jinki asks, lips bitten, rubbing the red mark left behind, before his palm meets skin again.

Minho cringes in a bitten back hiss, stinge not pleasant. Jinki is looking at him so earnestly though, and it has his heart beating faster, as the mate waits patiently for an answer. His speech slurs thickly, barely making out "I like you."

Jinki leans up, blinking with arched brows. Minho bites a fist, having not meant to say that exactly. He hopes the alpha didn't understand him. Jinki's head falls to the side, eyes crinkled in his wide smile. Minho feels that flutter deeply again. His heart could leap right into his throat he worries.

Jinki moves back up the bed, wrapping arms around Minho to hold him gently. Minho supposes he understood what he said. He doesn't even know what he really meant by it, but Jinki feels so warm, soft even, despite his firm body.

like this, Minho is reminded of that winter they spend together in his home village, finding a vulnerable and sincere side to an alpha; that is the Jinki he feels he’s with now.

Jinki idly plays with Minho's long fingers, making silly voices that has Minho bubbling up with laughter and a smile the alpha pauses at to stare. Minho plays along, always taken by Jinki’s playful side.

Minho forgets any worries or concerns, because the strongest person he knows is beside him.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's seventeenth year, when he runs his hands over the thick fur of the mountain wolf at his side. It stands tall, it's long back above Jinki's waist and bulkier it is than the small wolves of the forest. He feels it breath in and out beneath his palms. Someday he too hopes to prove he can handle a wolf of the highest mountains.

Nearby, Kyuchul shakes a tunic of dirt, above the waist bare and damp from fresh splashes in water at the drinking barrel. Jinki glances, then eyes widen in a stare. The left of his chest has a marking across it. As the older steps closer, thick muscles flexing, Jinki makes out the tattoo as the sign of a wolf.

The practice of marking skin isn't so uncommon, but the most important and beautiful markings are done by an elder and few are so lucky to be worthy of their fine works. The rest are by sloppy hand, mostly beta to beta, in needles that can cause infections and sickness if risked.

This marking Jinki finds looks well made. Simple detail but beautiful.

“The elder of a village gave me this,” Kyuchul explains, lips curling, finding Jinki's lingering gaze.

The youth quickly lowers his head, tips of his ears and cheeks warming a shade. “What.. what does it mean?” Jinki asks quietly, peeking as the elite alpha swipes his face with the shaken top. “Strength?” It must mean that, like the alarming strength of the mountain wolves.

“Freedom.”

Jinki's head tilts with confusion. His next guess was going to be loyalty.

Kyuchul pulls his top back on and moves to brush his palm over the large wolf’s head. The animal is the assigned wolf to Kyuchul as an elite and doing the elders’ bidding. The wolf nuzzles the alpha with affection and loyalty towards him.

“Why does it mean freedom?”

Kyuchul prepares the wolf for leaving into the forest on duty. He glances at Jinki, a grin that reaches small eyes. “Sometime I will explain, but not this day.”

Jinki chews lips, but his gaze sulks enough the alpha notices with laughter. Jinki’s head is rubbed, messing up the long strands of dark hair, and the touch reminds Jinki of the bond twining the two together as more time passes.

The youth falls back in a pile of hay and draws his blade to spin it in his hand, boredly watching the elite of his village venture off into their patrols.

Jinki will keep the alpha at his word.

\--

Jonghyun blinks drowsy eyes from sleep, feeling a body in bed behind him. He finds a grin, remembering Minho slips into bed with him some nights to share in sleep, and leaving Jonghyun on the edge of confessing and touching him until their lips meet.

But the scent he soon picks up is not of an omega, and Jinki hasn't been sent away on overnight duties. Jonghyun's head turns to look over his shoulder, eyes wide. He finds Jinki in bed with him, his eyes closed and breathing even in sleep.

An arm is draped over him, then follows a leg across his smaller frame. Jinki feels so warm and firm, despite his leaner figure than alpha that have mounted and pushed Jonghyun around before. Unlike those alpha, this touch feels nice, comforting even. He relaxes against the alpha, smile across his face again.

Jonghyun feels, like this, even if he stumbles, he could catch up to both alpha and omega. Maybe he doesn't have to be left behind.

\--

There's an overcast and threat of pouring rain to slosh more mud around the village, but Jinki has a smile to wear. The air is brisk but he's warm, heat pulsing from his chest.

It's happiness. The pure white and warm happiness.

Minho said he likes him. His mate likes him. It's almost as if Jinki didn't realize he needed that confirmation again until it happened. A fist tightens around the brush as he combs his horse, recalling the intent to kill radiating from Minho when hands squeezed roughly around his neck that festival night. So intense lasting bruises still remained.

Jinki shakes the memory. Minho's words were genuine, his sweet body was honest.

That smile was sent towards him once again, the one of an innocence he has wanted to protect with everything he is, and that resolve has only grown stronger with time. He needs to hone his skills to become an alpha worthy of protecting such beauty. To see if tarnish again would be unbearable.

“You seem in a good mood. Did you break into a barrel of wine?”

Chanyeol stands behind Jinki, and he doesn't have to turn to see his grin. Jinki rolls his eyes and brushes in long strokes down his horse, cloak over his body swaying by thicker winds.

“I'm nothing but myself.”

“I hear you nailed a kill from horseback, taking down an elk from the herd today.”

Jinki grins now, one much like his half-blood’s. He glances over his shoulder, beaming with pride. “I did.”

What's gotten into him today really had him at the top of his skills. It's been a benefit. A heavy mind cleared up and focused once more.

“Great alpha Jinki, my own half-blood.”

An odd moment happens then; the two share a mutual smile and nod, a form of respecting one another.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's eighteenth year.

The paths are barely alit by the night sky. A full moon hangs high above a noisy village, but the color is distorted, a brightness covered by blood red.

An omega in his youth holds his breath, heart thumping his ribs as he pauses between cabins. He's left on his own this night, fellow friends fallen and dragged away. The youth flips the long braid over his shoulder and holds himself low to pass between more cabins on the outskirts of the large village.

In front of him, passing by another cabin among the darkest of shadows, bushes flutter and a deep laughter sounds. The omega freezes, knowing he's been found again; stalked by a feral alpha this night.

Jinki's gaze sees through the darkness of the night, and more, he can smell the fertility of omega youth carrying on the winds. Jinki jumps out from the bushes with a crouched howl, knowing exactly what the omega will do. The omega runs back the way he came, turing another direction. The omega is being herded towards the tall grass just outside of the village.

Jinki stands up straight, neck popped, and he turns toward the moon with pupils slitted and a wide smile flashing elongated cuspid teeth. A hand is raised, lengthened nailed licked by the tip of his tongue. With a deep inhale he follows the omega’s scent, potent to his heightened senses, allowing the one he hunts like prey a playful head start.

Lessons spoke of such a moon that shines down on the village tonight; what it does to Jinki’s kind.

“Your first blood moon is upon us, my little one. Embrace the feral instinct of our ancestors of old. This is the time you will need not worry about anything.”

The day before Jinki’s parent had approached him with a small smile and gentle pat to shoulders burdened with age. Jinki had looked up at his parent, chest warm and twinkle in his eyes, feeling some acknowledgment as an alpha.

At the edge of the field holding tall grasses, just the soft whistle of wind brushes the tips, taking a sweeping wave across the fields. Jinki takes in a breath, then howls. It’s but a moment before more brush rustles in one spot. Jinki laughs loudly. Fists at his sides roll, every nerve in his body heightened to new sensations. In itself it’s a new form of pleasure. Just breathing or the slightest touch of wind across the hairs of his skin feels euphoric.

The omega huddles low in the grass after crawling towards a new destination. He waits it out there, for sign of the one stalking him. If he outlast the night, then the gods would grant him a wish. Grass bristles behind. The omega looks over his shoulder, eyes wide and breath held. As nothing more happens, the omega sighs a breath of relief and turns back.

“Booo~!”

Jinki’s eyes catch in the light of the moon, face inches away behind the thin strands of grass. The omega squeaks. Jinki reaches out, grabbing hold of the omega’s top as he tries to flee once more. The struggle is real on the lesser’s side. The omega falls back as he slips from his loose top, and again he takes off in a panicked run.

Jinki looks at the top with pouting lips, then tosses it aside and shrugs off his own top. Though the mouse play is fun, the alpha is growing painfully hard beneath pants, leaking wet onto the fabric and body wracking with searing pulsations. The desire to breed is more important than anything right now, as though if he does not find someone this night his bloodline will never carry on. Jinki takes off in a run after the omega, following his noise and scent picked up by broad senses.

It’s not long before the omega falls among the brush, Jinki pounced onto his small back, long jagged nails piercing skin. The struggle gets the omega out of his wrap and boots, before he’s up and on bear feet to run again. Jinki sheds the rest of his clothing, finding even more freedom and a natural comfort in his surroundings as he takes rapid chase.

Jinki tackles the omega into a small clearing amongst the tall grass, bodies scraping against rocks. The alpha doesn’t feel it in this state, but the omega does, and he cries out as his skin breaks in cuts. Jinki makes a fist around the omega's long, tail-like braid, not the patience to play any longer.

The blood moon hovers above, as an omega is bent over bare skinned outside the village, and no one comes to the sounds of cries and howling.

When Jinki wakes, sunshine beating down on him, he does not know where he is. He finds himself naked surrounded by tall grass and someone also bare beside him. He's unsure if to clutch his aching head or the throbbing between his spread thighs.

The one beside him still sleeps, and leaning in, Jinki finds the scent of an omega, one that appears around his years. Glancing at the sky, Jinki recalls splices of the night. The moon had run blood red and an ache inside him beat until he lost control of himself.

But now Jinki is sore and skin is chafed at his flaccid length. He pokes the omega he's only seen in passing around the village, his hair long in a braid to the middle of his back and angled eyes. He doesn't even know a name to call now. The only omega Jinki cares about is locked away beneath ground. Something tells him he didn't manage to get there last night. He hopes no one harmed the omega--his omega.

With a whining stir, this omega wakes, fluttering eyes widening as he pushes away in some distance between the two. Jinki cringes from a thumping in his head.

“Uh.. hello..”

The omega looks to the sky.

“The red moon is gone,” Jinki adds, looking around for any sign of clothing. He doesn't remember where he rid of it. Finding nothing, he turns back to the omega, trying to smile slightly.

“Are you done with me?”

Jinki's brows arch, lips pressing. The omega stands, legs wobbly and thighs dripping with seed--Jinki's seed. He wishes to recall more clearly what took place and what all he did. Glancing up at the omega’s scraped and dirty face, Jinki tenses with fuzzy recollection of stocking this omega from building to building.

“I'm--well--yes..” Jinki clutches his head, hissing.

The omega wastes no time hurrying back to the village. Jinki takes longer to stumble back, having not felt so drained since before his coming of age. If this is what it is to be a sick as an alpha, the youth hates it immensely.

Drawing through the edge of the village, down towards the square, there Jinki finds many looking dazed and confused like himself. There is also damage of doors and windows broken or off their hinges, as if high winds crashed through the village in one night and left much that will need to be repaired.

There's the sound of weeping from some, and venturing children are pulled back to safety. Much must have happened that night.

Jinki finds a long tunic sitting on the path to toss on, covering himself. He sniffs and rubs his nose, feeling like his alpha senses have been jumbled and he's left with a stuffy nose and blurred vision. His hands tremble, frightened that he lost control of himself when he's always been told how important it is.

Behind the tall walls of the alpha grounds, there Jinki finds a more amazing sight. All the gathered alpha look drained of life force. Many sit around with their hands in their heads, groaning, others are applying creams to their flaccid lengths in hissing discomfort. Older alpha appear more composed, having faced many blood moons.

The putrid scent of mangled alpha seed assaults Jinki's senses the most, taste on his tongue and even through a stuffy nose. So much of it in one place, concentrated on the skin of them all.

Jinki falls into a pile of hay, too exhausted to do much else. Eyes drift closed, swearing he will only rest a moment.

The youth sleeps for a whole day, forgotten there alone among a pile of hay.

\--

Minho should have come to the elders' building sooner to look through the offered collections of writings. It's only now, when he's given few duties for fear of miscarriage or damage to the child inside him, that Minho finds the time to look. He wants a distraction while having little to do, though, tending to a small female on her tiny feet now is nothing to dismiss. He left her in the care of females, as he wouldn't be allowed to bring her to the room of books. Elders do not want females in their chambers.

But Minho does enjoy reading. Story books were always a favorite, but finding some actual truth behind such tales within his travels between villages leaves Minho more curious about other tall tales.

Inside the wide room, Minho finds small tables with four backs to him, nothing but the sound of scribbles and feathers dipped within inks. Minho realizes it’s omegas, those chosen to copy writings of elders for books. Few omega are blessed with such a highly regarded job for their kind. The most beautiful hand strokes of an omega are searched out for the task. Minho tries to keep quiet as he looks at the shelves of books, wanting to not disturb work he admires.

Minho searches out writings about alpha and mating claims. It's something spoken vaguely of in lessons. So vague he was left unaware he was even mated at the time. He wasn't asked or offered by elders’ hand. It probably isn't that unusual though, Minho tries to reason.

A few books with dried animal skins as outer covers are taken off shelves by the omega, finding them oddly shoved behind story books he's already read from his own village. He sits back in an empty room, hand on a belly as sitting comfortably grows harder to do. With a sigh he begins looking through the aged books.

One passage reads like the beginning of time; the gods, unvaried, created the world. The rich greens and flowing rivers, to the steep mountains and flat prairies. Soon the ancestors, of what are now referred to as animals, came there after. Bountiful in covering the lands, they were, until they dulled. Ever playful, a challenge was offered; create animals in the gods’ image. The seed of man was planted. Ran wild they did, with the animals before them. With time, the gods offered more to the creation made in their image, offering small gifts; walking upright, intelligence, power. Man blessed with offerings the animals before them didn’t receive, gave thanks, praising the gods in the way they ordained, as years passed and generations multiplied and learned new skills.

Minho turns a page or two, knowing the stories of life from lessons in his youth. Curious, he reads on, wondering what he will find.

The gods gifted alpha kind, the closest living being to a god on earth, the ability to claim omega kind, as what later was also described as mating, to spread their seed. Alpha and omega mating was once the most proper of ways, whereas spreading seed outside of mating was for lesser alpha. It's also states for alpha to control their natural urges brought on by omegas tempting scent while in heat, so not to take an omega without mating or spread seed to other omega while he, the alpha, is mated. Do not damage an elite pride gifted by the gods themselves. Omega, often as lowly and weak as the animal swine, are lead as a temptress by evil spirits to test the alpha inner strengths.

Judging why the wear of the book and the fact it was shoved behind others gives Minho the impression it is old writings by a long gone elder. Minho knows these are not rules upheld any more. Population was more important than mating. He scoffs at the idea omega willfully tempt alpha with their scent. Minho never asked for it, he had never wanted to lay with alpha truly. Alpha are weak if they can't control themselves around omega in heat, Minho thinks.

Disgusted by what he reads, Minho nearly tosses the book away across the floor, but the omegas at the tables with feathers re-dipped in ink, work without noise needed from him. Minho unwraps the bindings of a less worn book, eyes wandering over its writings instead.

The print in the book changing to another writer's hand, maybe an omega also, maybe an elder himself. It mentions beta kind. Betas are unable to lay a biting claim to anyone, nor do beta kind inherit an alpha mating claim as well as omega, a practice begun years later. It is rougher on their bodies, a way of the gods less approving, and still seed is no more likely to be planted inside a beta. Examination in the dead of beta and omega, they are built inwardly different. Pictures are even drawn. Minho looks them over, twisting the book around with a face.

Another picture is on the other page. It compares the inner body of an omega and a beta; some common characteristics with omega kind, something of a womb and bones of a pelvis wider to allow a child's pass through. They could breed, though difficult. It's a rare form of beta. Not common to find, and only discovered after death if sliced opened and examined. Minho feels ill at the thought.

Turning the page, the writer has drawings of females, womb visible and pelvis even larger than omegas. It's said alpha mating claims do not work upon a female. The body does not take to an alpha's bite. They are nothing more than subhuman and far below an alpha, below even omega, looked at as birth defects. They are the defect of what should be an omega but only a slit lays between legs and permanent growths at their chests. They are good only to bear working betas, which every village needs for a village to maintain structure.

The gods cursed the defect of females to the population, making them bleed and ache between cycles in punishment. Such a disgusting scent banishes them away, even from other females, until the blood passes.

Minho doesn't like to doubt the gods like he does elders, but if such writings are true, he would find his respect diminishing.

Another page writes less cruely of females, much to the omegas surprise. A female had birthed an alpha once. The child's records, like all birth records kept solely for elders' to view, marked him as from a female. The female was gifted with beautiful fabrics and the freshed food. She's recorded as touched by the gods. A forgiving hand.

Several more females through time, in this village, are also listed as touched by gods.

"Ah, you are with child, omega?"

Minho looks up with a startle, finding an elder passing through the room of books. His heart thumps loudly, feeling the burn of guilt at his neck while meeting the gaze of a village elder who could have him strung up for a crime. He lowers his head in a bow and he rubs his belly. "I am."

"You are the mate of the alpha Jinki, correct?"

Minho nods, large eyes slightly wide. He wonders if the elders know his name, like Jinki, or if they even care.

The elder looks pleased, but eyes aren't very warm, similar to an elder from his village he's suddenly reminded of. As the elder draws close, he pats Minho's shoulder and carries on through the room, leaving Minho alone again. "Make the village proud."

Minho isn’t done reading by the time it’s nearly dark and the horn has been sounded for dinner. Unsure he would be allowed to return the the elders’ library while with child, Minho decides to sneak two books. He hides them in the waist of his back pants, knowing if he were caught, it would mean punishment for taking important writings from the room.

Lately, Minho has been feeling more defiant though. Like the omega before he was taken from his village by request of elders to be given seed to carry. It’s hard to explain, but it’s becoming very apparent to him, whatever it is.

Minho has to walk a little further to the large dining hall closest to his home, and once inside and lined up, his plate feels bare compared to what his stomach wants. He tries, "I'm carrying an alpha's seed," at the end of the line, top yanked up to show a bulge to his stomach. It works. Minho is given an extra helping. He smiles and finds Jonghyun is at this dining hall also, chatting with some fellow beta at one of many long tables. Minho joins him, beta nearly finished with his dinner and asking Minho where he's been.

"Just reading.."

"Oh... " Jonghyun looks away, short gaze with more to share but not offering it.

Down across, where alpha sit away from those below them, Minho finds Jinki eating without much of a smile or communication with the other alpha. He's jabbed and spoken to in words Minho can't hear. The alpha smiles a little wider and continues eating.

Minho watches the alpha critically though, hand at the mark left twisting on his neck. It burns, a mild pulsing, dragging his mind this way and that, until he begins to lose his appetite.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's eighteenth year, when he knows he can't go back to camp without a kill. He may no longer be packed with strictly youth and a teacher, but he still has much to learn. He's in travel with a pack with Kyuchul, though the elite alpha isn’t the riding leader of it, and this evening it is Jinki's responsibility to hunt.

The chipmunk he chases across the wood's floor won't nearly feed everyone, but if he catches it, he could use it as bait. It's the only option right now, so Jinki scurries after the critter, kicking up leaves and twigs in his pursuit, and once the squirrel is up a tree, Jinki stands back with a growling huff.

The squirrel squeaks, settling on a branch on a large tree, one peculiarly large given the surrounding trees. Jinki can't waste time to admire something of an elder amongst the forest, so he's quickly shrugging off his bow and pouch of arrows, before gripping along a tree many times wider than himself, needing just the right placement of hands and feet to climb steeply.

It's oddly quiet in this place of the woods, also strange is only this one squirrel found. Jinki's judgment is lacking, anxious he prove the pack he travels with he can carry weight also.

Up he climbs, swinging and jumping branches higher. Faint giggles catches Jinki's attention. He glances around for threat, but nothing alarms his senses.

Jinki's gripping slips, falling away, as the bark shifts with the appearance of a human face moving just under it. The sudden gust of wind seems to carry a child's giggles, before the earth quakes below and Jinki stares with bewilderment as the side of the tree is nothing but rigid bark under his palm again.

Descending the tree quickly, Jinki jumps the last branch and scrambles among fallen debris. The youth dusts himself off, taking a step forward only to stumble in a fall, face flattening into crinkling leaves, then he's mysteriously dragged over the ground. Jinki lifts his head, finding behind him long, exposed roots of the elderly tree have knotted around his boot.

The root drags faster, until Jinki is in the air, arms dangling above the ground. He gasps, blinking wide eyes. The tree is alive--something to do with evil spirits, possibly. He's never known a tree to move in such a manner, and the shock of it has Jinki delayed in reaching the blade on his belt. The youth leans up, swiping the knife across the twisted root trapping him.

The wind carries a screaming hiss, and Jinki is flung around, though not freed of its grip. The sudden and unexpected action has his blade slipping his hand, falling to the ground below. Jinki shouts, simply using bear force now, but only more uprooted twinge wraps around him while he swings in the air.

Jinki squeezes eyes closed, knowing he's alone and needs to figure a way out of his dire situation. As the noise of another quake comes, Jinki snaps open his eyes to find the earth at the side of the tree falling away, opening like a swallow. Jinki tries to call upon all of his lessons learned, but finding himself being taken closer to that deep hole, he is at a severe loss.

When Jinki feels a strong set of arms grab at him, pulling him back between one, he shouts, having not sensed anyone near. Panicked, his senses are as twisted upside as he himself is. A blade hacks swiftly through the roots trapping the youth, until Jinki falls into the embrace of another, and so close he can pick up the alpha scent, and the familiar smell of Kyuchul.

Jinki is spun right side up and dragged away from the sight of a tree whipping roots in loud hisses caught by the wind. He gulps, still not believing what has happened.

Once out of sight of the elderly tree, Kyuchul asks “Are you alright?”

Jinki looks down, where his wrist is still in the larger alpha’s hold. The tips of his ears burn. “I am..” he nods and looks up, “What was that?”

“A forest sprite’s true form.”

Jinki arches a brow. “You mean, the ones from storybooks?” The youth remembers reading as a child, and in stories they mentioned little sprites that looked like as much a child as himself frolic woods, wanting to be played with. He doesn't recall large trees trying to eat people though.

“Every story as a little truth to it,” Kyuchul says, but his tone lacks the usual humor. Jinki feels himself shrink under the alpha’s intense gaze.

“You are alright?”

Jinki nods, finding it the second time asked, and with such a heavy gaze on him, he wonders if it's concern from an elite alpha--is this what emotion for others looks like from the elite?

Jinki's dropped blade is handed back to the youth, along with his bow and arrows. “Careful with these, they may be all that will be there for you one day.”

“But for now it's you…” slips from Jinki's mouth before he can stop himself. He flings the pouch and bow on his back, knife sheathed, side-glancing. Kyuchul has a small grin, the first he has seen since being saved from a tree, of all things.

“I don't suppose you found a kill for camp?”

Jinki stiffens, shamed. “I.. before.. the tree..”

Kyuchul laughs, hand giving a slight, rubbing shove to the top of Jinki’s head, then he takes up lead. “Come, something will be found.”

Jinki chews lips, chest thumping. Over his shoulder, Jinki stares a long moment, before following after the elite alpha.

\--

“Excuse me,” Minseok apologizes, sidestepping around Jonghyun, while the two are on duties with other beta to cook and feed the children of the village. The taller beta passes by, carrying steamed rice towards the long table that will be lined with food to pass out to each hungry child after their daily lessons. It's the dinner meal, one of three each day among the village.

Jonghyun watches Minseok turn the corner, brows furrowed. He's unsure of the new beta. Although, looking at himself, he is no different; a new face to a village not his home. But it's strange, Jonghyun notes, that he couldn't detect much of any scent from the beta. There was something there, but like a smell of forest. He couldn't pick out the beta’s handprint in smell. Maybe it is one just too faint for his nose.

There's noise suddenly, voices of cheerful children. Jonghyun stops chopping vegetables for the large stew stirred by another beta, peeking out into the hallway where children already line up for dinner. Minho is there also, patting and rubbing heads, and some children pull dolls from their pockets, showing them to the omega.

“You all remember me?” Minho asks with surprise.

Children nod.

“I named mine Su!” one small boy jumps excitedly.

Minho laughs, hand risen to hide a bashful face, clearly touched by the reaction of the children.

A bell rings, a sound ordering the little ones to start filing through, one at a time to grab a bowl and carry on down the line. Inside the the children's dining hall, no one is separated from another, as once they are of discovery age, they eat at one of several village dining halls, at assigned seating. But here, everyone is of equal.

Minho finds Jonghyun in the kitchen, eyes large with hunger watching him drop more vegetables into the thicken stew.

“Minho, dinner will be called for the rest of the village soon, so why are you here? You should get in line.”

“Does it really make a difference? I get the same food, same cut, the same-- every time.”

Jonghyun can't argue that point; he hardly sees any better cuts himself, but there is no denying his helpings always consist of more to fill his belly. He wishes to share his helpings with the omega, but if they are snitched on, it could cause trouble.

“I wanted to see them again.”

“Children?”

Minho glances away, looking fondly towards the line of tables filled with feeding youths. “Do you remember, being that small and eating with whoever you wanted?”

“I remember you.”

Minho looks back, mouth open in shock.

Jonghyun throws a half smile over his shoulder, bangs flicked back. He recalls a youth younger than him, but already growing in height. Big eyes stood out most to Jonghyun at his age. He never spoke to that child, never found time or a reason to. He had no idea their paths would meet as they later did, by fate of the gods.

“You really remember me?”

“You find that strange? It's not as if there were that many children in our youth.”

“I just..” Minho rubs at an ear, eyes darted away in thought.

“You don't remember seeing me?” Jonghyun laughs. “I didn't stick out--not like a child who bleated at the sheep.”

“You saw that?” Minho lowers his head, embarrassed.

Jonghyun readies another large pot of hot stew to be taken out front. “You are the only one I ever saw do it, so it sort of stuck with me.”

Minho groans.

Minseok is the beta come to retrieve the next pot. Jonghyun watches Minho's whole demeanor shift yet again in front of the other beta.

“Minseok,” Minho pats the beta’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Minseok grins, demeanor also slightly different.

“I wanted to see the children.”

“Is one of them yours?”

“Oh-- no, that's not it. I just, I wanted to see if they remembered me.”

The horn sounds for dinner for the rest of the village. Jonghyun shoos Minho, insisting he go eat, even if without him. There is reluctance to go, but the omega gives, expression pained at the hunger he tries to hide.

“You seem close, you and the omega,” Minseok later comments.

Jonghyun can't hide a genuine smile. “He's my truest friend in the world.” He asks, “Do you have someone similar?”

“No, not really,” Minseok shrugs, manner all too much like the omega he calls a friend. The answer comes as odd, but maybe not, after the story of moving from different villages.

That's all they say to each other the rest of the night.

\--

"The village will take the child," a female says as she passes, looking to Minho's belly not hidden well beneath layers.

Minho touches his bump, carefully sipping herbal tea from madam’s brew. On the floor is Yoojin sleeping in a lake of blankets, and Minho's back aches from carrying her to the female housing to visit, but he knows soon he will be kept in his cabin for endless weeks.

"Shoo, finish your work child,” madam waves a wrist and the female leave with a pout.

Minho glances around for the girls he brought from his own village, but the female dorms are larger, housing many more working females. He hopes they're smiling wherever they are.

"Child," madam talks directly to Minho again, "Worry not about that.” She looks down his body again, wrinkly smile slipping away. Minho wonders why she always looks at him like that now. It's such a heavy gaze.

"They really will take even males?"

She asks a question instead. "Does the thought of a child being taken away cause you the desire to bear another in its place to care for?"

Minho gives it a moment's thought, and hates to admit it, but he nods. It's one of those new developments he's found about himself. It's not something he used to be, but glancing at Yoojin, knowing she will be taken someday, it churns an aggressive possession of her. What will be his purpose when she's gone?

"Often they take children, to lessen the burden for the omega so they breed more into the village. They feed off omega and female instincts to care for a child they have carried." The lowered tone of her voice shows her disgust. “This village grows so large in size for a reason.”

Minho looks at his tea, now upset at such news. Jinki hadn't told him that. He knew they took females, but if he has a male this time, they would possibly take him also?

"It does not mean you cannot see the child you carried," she touches Minho's hand, gentle in contact. "An omega’s scent might come by faint, but enough of the omega is in a birthed seed to know,” she caresses Minho’s cheek, smile reaching her crinkly eyes. “A child knows their parent when they see them."

Minho tries to smile, be encouraged by that and not worry. He knows Yoojin will be taken too soon as she's learning to walk and will eventually talk. She would be cared for by females until she is old enough to work. Minho grows sad thinking about it.

"For the prosperity of the village.." Minho recites writings learned in lessons, voice cracking when he meant for it to come out with strength.

The woman nods, eyes still dark with horrors the village has done. No one is innocent.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's eighteenth year. He rides with a pack not of youths in training following a teacher. Jinki is again riding with Kyuchul, the elite alpha leading this new pack to a village further than Jinki has ridden since finishing the youth training under teachers.

“What is going on?” Jinki asks, trotting into the small village beside Kyuchul.

Ahead is an alpha on horse dragging a dead female body behind it, towards a platform where several females are deceased, strung up in various stage of undress but all covered in dirt and blood. He's never seen so many dead females lined. It seems strange.

“This village is known for an overpopulation of females,” Kyuchul explains, “So they hunt them for sport. They are set free into the forest and tracked. If one happens to not be caught, she’s gained her freedom of this village.”

“But can a female really survive out in the woods alone?” Jinki doubts it, and even if they did, it’s likely they would be taken by another village and traded for goods.

Kyuchul doesn’t answer.

An alpha riding with the pack to this village calls out, tone amused in asking how the hunt has gone.

“At least fifteen caught so far,” is the answer received. “This one,” a corpse has its head yanked up by the hair, young face burned in boils behind smeared blood, “A confessed shaman in our village.”

Jinki has heard of those. They do the bidding of evil spirits and try to curse males by spells. His village has never had one, so to finally see one for his own eyes, he finds nothing to gloat over.

The hearty laughter is silenced by Kyuchul. Surprised, Jinki glances to find the alpha not partaking in the amusement. The youth looks back to the platform, reminded of public humiliations and executions in his home village.

“Watch out for more of those shaman, It could be the answer to your female problem.”

Another alpha calls, “Or it’s the gods’ punishment.”

Kyuchul glances over his shoulder, eyes narrowing in a dark look to keep silent. If they were to strain the relations between village over boastful claims it wouldn't do anyone any good. Jinki chews lips, the smallest alpha there and least experienced. The air is different traveling amongst those quite older instead of with many youth like himself.

Kyuchul leads the traveling pack forward, towards the elders building to announce their arrival.

Jinki knows the views of females, aware of the teachings said to be from the gods themselves, but the sight of them hunted for sport has him unsettled. He's never come across such a practice.

“Are we here to hunt females also?” Jinki asks Kyuchul.

“No.”

Jinki is relieved.

The room given to Jinki to sleep in that night is also shared with Kyuchul. There is one pile of straw for them to share, as well as blankets. Jinki undresses quickly, a tune on his tongue as he still staggers from too much drinks served at their welcoming dinner. But crawling into bed beside the elite alpha has him staring like a fool, watching how muscular his bare body appears, the movement as it flexes when he shifts. He's merely a youth, one still so lacking, so to be close in this manner widens the gap of inferiority.

“Don't stand around. Come sleep.”

Jinki nods, lips parted but nothing to say for himself. He crawls in beneath blankets bare skinned, keeping to the edge of the bed. Again he side-eyes Kyuchul’s tattoo across his broad chest, then glances at his own chest wondering if be can gain thicker, more visible muscles himself. It looks impressive. He would like to look impressive. Possibly he should have a beta mark his skin also, but the youth can't think of a symbol he fits behind.

The last candle is blown out, before Kyuchul rolls onto his side under covers, back to Jinki, settling for sleep. The youth feels foolish for even breathing, so close like this. His face heats, though likely from all those drinks.

When Jinki wakes it's on his stomach, Kyuchul standing beside him, dressed with a half-smile. “Your guard is dangerously low.”

Jinki is suddenly weighed down by a knee in his back, arms twisted up and behind him as he shouts. Jinki soon slacks under the weight, like often he does in practice with the elite alpha, whining. The youth is left with sore joints once Kyuchul climbs off, his head shaking at the small alpha.

“Don't sleep on your stomach. You are left vulnerable.”

Jinki frowns, gaze sleepy. Clothing is tossed at Jinki as Kyuchul leaves.

“Come with me, I have something to show you.”

\--

Long fingers playing idly at small hairs beginning to grow across the alpha's bare chest as real adulthood ages him. The scruff he's growing into makes him even more desirable a mate, by pure instinct for only the best alpha.

"We won't be able to do this for a whole," Jinki grunts, helping lift Minho up from his back, hands on sore hips. Minho is taken into his lap, brow slightly damp but energy not exerted. Jinki helps with the omega's movements to rise and drop. Minho's head rolls, one hand on Jinki's shoulder and the other on his bump of a belly.

"I want to enjoy you a little bit longer."

Minho has a bubbly laugh as response. There is something gleeful about feeling wanted.

Jinki lifts and drops Minho's hips, taking it slow and not hilt deep. The whole night has been like that; leisurely and comfortable. It's good like this. It doesn't leave him in the discomfort as before or neck pulsating for something much darker and frightening. Possibly that night changed something.

Minho hasn't tried drinking Madam's tea again, not after the effect it had on him nor without a mate’s approval of it, but mountings since have been better. Jinki isn't as aggressive, and Minho has attention on him, asked what feels good. He's almost too sheepish to say when Jinki's gaze settles on him. A simple look can cause a thumping chest and loss of breath in him.

It's a striking self-awareness that pauses him in those moments. A handsome alpha close to him, has him sprawled out bare, desiring to know what an omega finds pleasurable. It's something that never had crossed his mind when he was younger, vehemently hating alphas, that any one of them would think of him before his own pleasures.

"Do you like me sucking on you?"

Minho nods, eyes lowered, having already spilled once that night down the alpha's throat. Looking to find Jinki's grin makes his chest thump and head spin. It's overwhelming, like before, tingling burn not from his mating mark, but something else. Minho wants to sink into the sensation forever. His eyes won't part from Jinki's. Like that, Minho spills again, thin strings shot between them, desire to mark the alpha with his scent.

"You are dripping your scent all over me..."

Jinki nibbles at minho's shoulder, movements stopped, while Minho quivers and tries to catch himself.

When Minho's head clears, a chest beginning to fatten bounces with the motions and Minho spreads legs wider, flexing to squeeze Jinki inside him, teasing when he knows the alpha will not forcefully mount his fragile body with fear for the seed within. It's a pinch of a reminder that omega kind are only needed so something they don't always want can take up residence inside them for months with little praise for the omega’s efforts in the end, or worse if an undesirable is born.

There's slowly a small palm running down Minho's stomach near his own, earnestly feeling at the seed the alpha planted. He leans forward to press a kiss to Jinki's head, feeling cared for by his alpha; for now alleviating that dread of carrying another inside him. Each thrust brings Jinki closer, and when Minho can, he swivels hips, desiring to do something in return.

Jinki lowers his head, tongue meeting Minho's chest, dragging it wet across the mound of puffy flesh, and lips suck the hard nub, where it begun growing most sensitive the weeks passing by. Minho's arms wrap around Jinki's head, movements stilled in the alphas lap, suddenly weak in the knees. Muscles flex and the omega can't hold his voice in, sighing Jinki's name.

When Jinki fills Minho, much of the seed dribbles out, soaking through sheets. Minho buries his face to Jinki's warm neck, scruff of his cheek rubbing skin pleasantly. He clings to the alpha, feeling secure right here in this place, a sort of feeling reminiscent of his hand being held by a parent.

Jinki falls back, hold on Minho taking the omega with him. The alpha laughs while Minho gasps with surprise. His grown belly presses against Jinki, legs spread. Minho relaxes into the position, head falling to rub his cheek along the alpha’s warm skin.

“I miss sleeping on my stomach already,” Minho mumbles a thought out loud in the quiet between them.

Jinki moves palms to touch and rub his bump, chuckling with a snort. “If you sleep on your stomach, you invite trouble.”

“Huh?”

“You should always be prepared for a fight.”

Minho wonders how differently they think, how deep that runs. Alpha learnings are something the omega tries to pick up on, as he would like to someday hunt. He wants to take up the bow again.

“But you sleep on your stomach.”

“I do not,” Jinki mutters, defensive.

“You do-- I've seen it.” Minho would know, since he's often up in the nights for tending to a little one or nightmares waking him.

Jinki scoffs, but a gentle touch is still on the omega’s body, in a soothing rub.

Minho smiles, face nestled to Jinki's neck. “Are you always like that?”

“Hm?”

“Prepared for a fight, always that tense?”

There's a long pause. “Often.”

“When you are with me, relax,” Minho says with sincerity. Jinki needs a place to unwind from what he does and sees. Minho wants that place to be him. He thinks that while rubbing along the alpha’s skin, hoping his contact is of comfort. Minho heart thumps against him with the desire to protect this alpha, to keep him safe. “Just like this..”

So close right now, he can sense his mate, an emotion trickling into his being, brightening a darkness. He thinks it's what the alpha must feel when he says he loves Minho. It's sincere, and a hand the omega holds is the hand of an alpha venerable beside him. An alpha in love is a weakness no one speaks of.

Minho drags his tongue over Jinki's adam’s apple to feel the sharpness as it bobs with a breath, then lazily kisses his cheek, and the alpha’s head tilts, their lips meeting each other's in a kiss. The omega blinks widened eyes, that sort of brightness through him again, chest fluttering. Fingers brush through his hair as a hand falls to the back of his head, pulling Minho in for a deeper kiss. He's soon laughing against the kiss, wet lips curling into a smile of sudden glee. If anything in his life could be perfect, it would be this small moment right here.

Minho lays back, eyes closing.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's eighteenth year.

“Wah..” Jinki’s childish behavior escapes him, dissolving his composure. Water in thick waves crash and roll over a wide stretch of flat land. It doesn't look like rivers or lakes he's witnessed. Behind him is the forest’s edge he emerged from, thick with trees, but ahead is water as far as the eye can see.

“They call this place the sea,” Kyuchul says, sitting on his horse beside the young alpha.

Jinki has so many questions, heart thumping excitedly. “What lives beyond this water?”

“More like us, possibly. But few dare to even take up a boat and search it for new lands. Would you believe they rather climb the steep mountains in search of a wolf to claim than cross this vast water.”

It does sound odd when put in such a way. Jinki agrees.

Kyuchul gazes at the sight, expression one Jinki hasn't seen much of. The young alpha thinks of it as restless, despite his usual contented demeanor. It's as if getting a small glimpse into this particular alpha’s unguarded mind.

Jinki hops off his horse, boots printing the soft sand below. He walks to the monstrous rolling water, standing mesmerized by the beauty. The water moves so fast Jinki can't move away as it flows over his boots, soaking up the back of his cloak leaving white foam behind.

Jinki quickly crouches to cup the cold water, then he puts it to his mouth in a drink. Eyes scrunch and lips pout. Jinki spits out the water, tongue hanging from his mouth.

“It's much too salty.”

Kyuchul laughs, swiping his nose, eyes bright as the heavy winds blows hear about. Jinki is caught in a stare, admiring this elite alpha, who has taken him under his wing. Jinki wonders if this is a special place to this alpha? If so, what does showing him gain?

It really is a wondrous sight. Only in stories has Jinki heard of the sea, where water is as wide as land and as deep as mountains. The scent is even different, and that taste of it on his tongue. He never would have thought himself to see such a place in his lifetime.

“The gods blessed us..” Jinki mutters, gaze unable to pull away from rolling waves or how the sun sets beyond the water, mixing spectacular colors. It's a fresh sight after all the death inside the village they stay.

As the water comes and goes, beneath Jinki’s palm the sand dusts away, revealing something beneath it. He digs a little deeper, fingers soaking up wet sand, to pull out the peculiar shape of a shell. He’s never seen one like it. Both hands are needed to tug out the full size of it, then fingers trace the unique grooves and twisting curl of the shell’s shape. The wide opening of it he blows into, cleaning it out with a growing smile. It’s as if he was meant to find it.

Jinki rises and takes the shell to the saddlebag still upon his horse, securing it inside, before turning back to still watch the view.

“The waves come and go, this is a sacred place of renewal.”

Jinki can't disagree. He feels the heavy burdens he carries drag away, out with the waves, as he's washed renewed splashing over the land.

\--

“You've received a message, sir.”

In a small village below mountains, an alpha kneels in a bow at the elder’s feet, hand held out with a tied scroll of paper. It has been delivered by air and quickly brought to the addressed. The alpha is dismissed, before the elder takes a seat once more beside candlelight, a cup of wine to sip on beside him. A fire crackles warmly inside the empty chamber, keeping out the cold of changing seasons.

Within the light, the elder’s face glows with a hidden youthfulness behind small eyes and dark wrinkles. The message is slowly unrolled, eyes skimming over a short letter.

The elder smiles, tapping fingers to the table, quite curious what one of his offsprings has been up to. Minho was the name given by the omega he impregnated; the last mounting before his passage into the position of elder. He laughs now, under his breath. That foolish omega--

This alpha looks back on the time with fond memories. The cries. The look of terror and detest as the omega’s mate lay soaked in blood after he challenged the alpha for claim. The insufferable wails of the infant offspring to the lying dead yanked from the omega's arms.

Remembering the desperate pleading once the elder overseeing the duel declared him the winner, the weak struggle as he held the omega back from his mate, the fact that he severed a loving bond without desire to mate, has the elder’s body pumping blood lower, almost enough to mount once more. One of his most satisfying works.

He sips his drink and settles in the sensation of his body; the feeling of real youth again.

The product of his last mounting, his youngest offspring, has been taken from him; stolen. He had not granted such permission to leave this village, especially of an omega. He will be returned to him sooner or later, but in the meantime...

Fingers trace the signature by the sender at the bottom of the message.

Minseok.

He will keep updated on his offspring.

 

 

((TBC))


	7. part 7

Minho seems to make any excuse he can to touch the beta Minseok when he sees him now. There's such a feeling that beats through him. Minho desires more of that.

“You look good. Are you eating well?”

Minseok’s gaze falls on the hand slowly running down his arm, still lingering there. Minho bites his mouth, telling himself to stop doing what he is, but his hand remains, until it's Minseok who shifts his weight, causing Minho's touch to slip away.

“The meat is coming in less lately.”

Minho blinks. He's not aware of such a thing. But he isn't often allowed to touch precious meats in his work duties. That's more often a beta job. Meals in the village still prove to be the same small plateful for omegas anywhere.

Minseok frowns deeply, knowing the loss of food for a village. “Betas are talking the alpha kind of this village can't catch the rations they usually would, and winter is coming.”

Minho wonders about Jinki. His alpha’s is out right now, likely with a pack to hunt for fresh meat. He worries for him. The feeling grows fiercer the more he dwells on it. If he doesn't clear his thoughts, it can become so consuming a panic of losing the alpha will have him paralyzed.

“Minho?” Minseok looks concerned.

“Huh?”

Minseok grins at the wide-eyed, confused look Minho gives.

“You are with child, huh?” eyes fall to the bump beneath Minho's lose top.

The omega touches both hands to his middle, an act of hiding with a thump of shame through him. What is there to be ashamed of, though? He's mated. It's his mate’s seed. Why such a feeling? Because he doesn't want to carry seed. He's terribly afraid. That feeling is suddenly interrupted by a hot rush from his neck, flowing down through him, and it's a sensation of pride with it. He's carrying seed of his mate. That's an honor.

“Eat well,” Minseok says with a sincerity in his gaze.

A sudden, barreling alpha stomps through the two, knocking Minseok down to the dirt and stumbling Minho back in a trip. He doesn't look to them, but he reeks of blood. The scent of something awful.

“Are you alright?” Minseok asks as Minho helps the beta stand again.

“I'm fine. Are you hurt though?”

Minseok shakes his head. The beta looks in the direction of the disappearing alpha, frowning, then to the direction he came from. Minseok takes off that way, and Minho follows curiously.

It's not a far distance, following that awful scent, that leads them into a cabin with a body on the floor. Minseok touches it, proving the person still warm. Turning him to his back finds the person disemboweled.

“Is it…” Minho covers his nose, the stench and sight too dreadful.

Minseok brushes hair away from a neck, finding a mating claim.

“That alpha’s mate.”

Minho's heart sinks. Eyes drag over the gruesome sight that an alpha caused to his own mate.

Minseok stands with a sigh. “Or he killed someone's mate.”

Minho's eyes widen. That's an awful thought, too.

Minseok takes Minho by the shoulders, turning him away and guiding him from the home.

“Either way, it's not our concern,” the beta says, just like everyone else does about anything.

How can it not be their concern? How can it not be Minho's, as a fellow omega. A life was taken.

Minseok walks with Minho back to his home, making sure the the pregnant omega is safe from the alpha they saw, in case. Minho has to sit home by himself, thoughts only on the sight he saw. If an alpha killed someone’s mate, it will have the village in an uproar. If he slayed his own mate…

Minho pushes dolls across the table. He still needs to pick Yoojin up from the females, but he feels so tired now. He rests his head on the table, poking a doll with a tired smile. Without thought, he flicks it over aggressively, brows furrowed.

Minho doesn't realize he fell asleep until he wakes to the gentle rubbing of a hand over his head. Eyes slowly open to find Jinki standing beside him. He looks up, meeting a growing smile behind a dirty face. It's a sweet, relieving sight.

“Ming, are you too sleepy for a bath?”

Minho groans and shakes his head still laying over the table. Jinki laughs and helps the omega to his feet, gently urging him out of the home. Jinki doesn't smell of blood. Minho is grateful.

With morning comes no village uproar. It was the alpha’s mate. The village goes on as usual. No one much cares, even when the elders display him in the village square pillory. No omega nor beta dare to throw anything at him, and alpha barely glance at him, not caring to shame him. The missing omega was the alpha’s property, after all.

Another omega will replace that one, and that omega will bring children and the village will grow with prosperity. Nothing truly lost.

Minho passes that same alpha a day later, eyes wide, watching him carry on with his life in village duties.

It never changes.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki’s eighteenth year.

“What do you gain by being an elite alpha?”

Jinki swipes his damp brow, long strands of hair sticking along his scrunched face. He's panting, arm sore but blade retrieved after Kyuchul had once again disarmed him in quick motion he couldn't sense to dodge. Jinki answers without hesitation.

“Respect! I'm no different! I'm a true alpha!”

Jinki throws his knife towards Kyuchul, other alpha not attempting to dodge. The blade lodges in the tree behind the alpha, matching the pattern of marks there from earlier practice in tossing blades. Jinki’s flying blade wasn’t even threateningly close to the other.

Kyuchul crosses his arms, expression calm. “You don't want to be different?”

“I'm not different..” Jinki's voice comes out softer, but tone still thick with detest. “Everyone will see. I--”

The youth has more to spill off his tongue, but a blade suddenly thrust in his direction, zipping by his head so closely strands of long hair are cut free, has him silenced. The blade pierces a tree just behind him. He spins around, eyes wide, then turns back to Kyuchul.

“Please teach me that!”

Kyuchul’s easy smile of early doesn't return the rest of the day. In fact, Jinki senses the alpha coming at him even harder, nothing to say, but deep brown eyes conveying something the youth doesn’t understand.

Jinki cries out, arm twisted over the larger alpha’s muscular arm, fist around his blocked blade twisted, and the pressure continues into sering pain as his wrist disloatects. Jinki’s blade is dropped to the ground, face scrunched in pain.

Kyuhul shoves Jinik;s weight to the ground, sweeping hair back into his short braid. “We are done. Find a medic to take care of your injury.”

Jinki clutches his arm, biting back whimpers, eyes narrowed to remain the appearance of strength. Kyuchul leaves the woods, his own blade sheathed. Jinki wonders if he misspoke earlier, offending the elite alpha.

At a medical cabin, A beta sighs as he finishes wrapping Jinki’s wrist. The youth knows by morning he should be fine, but the care to his body will quicken the healing process.

Sitting there, wrist wrapped, tuning out the voice of the beta, Jinki still doesn't waver from his goal. It's all that matters. A bloodright.

Jinki's parent will acknowledge him. Everyone will acknowledge him as an honest alpha. No one will get in his way. Blood or otherwise.

\--

Minho is warned his second pregnancy could be rougher, and an already fragile body seems to be proving as much. He doesn't want to believe it though, but once he's face down in the dirt out on duties gathering winter crops, Minho is forced to rest. It's not so much for him as it is for the child he carries. It needs to be born, then Minho would matter less to the village.

Narrowed hips ache more each new week. A head feels stuffy stuck indoors all day and night.

Most of Minho's time is spent in keeping his hands busy with whatever is around the cabin, or in sleep; much more than he usually gets, if not disrupted by nightmares. Nightmares, Minho's had them as long as he can remember. He's seen many things that haunt him in dreams, but they're more active the last few months.

Some dreams come, ones where he isn't frightened. A strong alpha is at his side, one he desires and is mated to. Minho holds his hand with a kiss to it, missing his presence terribly. Then the alpha looks to him with a smile, a scar highlighting his features.

Those dreams have Minho awake in soaking sweats and tremors.

Hidden in the straw of the bed, Minho now pulls out one of the books he borrowed from the library. Yoojin naps, home quiet with just him. No one would see the books he took, so now is the opportunity to read.

Minho shuffles through the obviously old book. His eyes widen, finally finding what he really has been after. Omega carrying more than one claim. It's happened. He's not some oddity.

Omega kind are weakened by carrying two, or more, claims upon their being. Alphas' distinct essence duel for dominance of the omega. It can drive omega to evil spirits and loss of mind if not corrected.

Minho curls his lips, head tilted. What does alpha essence refer to? He does not remember learning of such from lessons. Is it what they call that unique sensation of sensing Jinki, as if they’re almost one and the same? But that sensation isn't as strong as it used to be. Minho shrugs, continuing his reading.

It's was quickly an outlawed practice, for these reasons, to allow mating claims by more than one alpha. It also drives alpha aggression to madness in some, until proper order is lost and only chaos through violence rules a village. If an alpha wants another alpha's mate, there must be a lawful duel, overseen by an elder, until only one remains to claim the omega and an alpha’s essence fades from this world along with his soul.

An omega’s body is the sole property of the village elders, and then also the alpha once mated or given to by elders. They are to care for all their mate’s desires, and spring many children of the alpha's seed. In return, the alpha is to protect the mate in a show of their might and honor amongst the village.

If a mate grows unsatisfied, elders can decree a separation, if they approve it.

Minho nearly rips out the page, knowing elders don't hold alpha killing their mates accountable. He saw it himself, a gutted omega left behind callously. Barely a day in shackles isn't nearly shame enough for his deed. Minho slaps chubby cheeks and takes a deep breath before continuing, but it's no more comforting.

An omega that bears females in offering to their mate are no more than swine and to be made an example of to the public. It is not the seed of the alpha the omega truly carries. The gods punish those with hearts of a temptress, possessing them of evil spirits. An alpha will not be shamed for an omegas misdeeds. The omega are to be tied up bare skinned in the square and given lashes.

Minho's body runs a chill not caused by the cold weather reading such cruel village rules he's too familiar with. It could have been him. It almost was him, but Jinki, his own mate, he somehow stopped it from happening. Minho hasn't thought on what Jinki has done for him in a while. Truly, he's done so much the omega forgets. It leaves him wanting to do something special for his mate.

Another passage follows: omega that be mated that lay with an alpha not his mate are to be executed publicly. The body is to be given as animal feed, not even a burial for shameful swine--

Jonghyun is home first, leaving Minho in a hurry to shove the book into hiding and greet the beta with a smile. He swallows hard, anxious still by what be has read.

"Are you ready for dinner? It's nearly time."

Minho finds Yoojin not wanting to wake, scooping her up, and Jonghyun there to steady him, as he finds it hard to bend so low with his growing belly.

“Can I come?”

Jonghyun bites lips, eyes darting away. It means no, he's not allowed to eat at the dining halls. Minho nearly drops to his knees and begs, just wanting out of feeling confined. With a heavy sigh, he requests.

“Will you bring some for Yoojin? She will be hungry soon.”

Jonghyun brightens at that, offering to ask the females for something. And with that, Minho is left alone, to wait for the beta who will bring him his food. The cabin seemed so big at first, but now feels like it's closing in. Minho decided he at least needs to take a visit to the outhouse, taking that opportunity to escape the home for a few minutes.

The next few months aren't looked forward to.

\--

Minho's cheeks puff out fuller than the swelling of gained weight cause them to be. His big eyes scrunch, trying his best to will himself to swallow. Lips pressed, his mouth his full of alpha seed, and it still doesn't taste right to him. Something about it isn't the same. As hungry as Minho gets, he's scrunching his nose up at this.

Jinki sits up from where he lays naked over the bed, legs spread for the omega to fit between them to feed of his seed. It's for the health of what grows inside him. It's what tradition demands of them. The alpha takes hold of Minho's head, holding it up to meet eyes.

Minho blinks and twists his tongue inside his full mouth. Jinki's piercing gaze is something the omega has gotten used to, especially when it's so full of concern for him.

“What is it?”

Minho wonders himself. He doesn't crave his mate’s seed like before. Having to suck on him and drink it down almost daily now has Minho's skin nearly crawling. He feels a sense of nausea. Minho doesn't recall the first time he was with child reacting like he is now.

Minho takes a gulp, but half way down, he chokes and coughs, spitting up and dripping seed from his nose in a mess between Jinki's legs. When be looks up again, it's with a red face and damp eyes.

“I'm sorry..”

“You need sleep. You will feel better after.”

Minho is tugged on to lay beside Jinki, blanket pulled up around them both. Jinki has Minho face him, both on their sides, so Jinki can trace his face with fingertips as they drift to sleep.

In dreams Minho meets with an alpha, big eyes eager for his presence, body sore for his touch. Again, it is not Jinki he meets in dreams.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's eighteenth year.

Jinki's head falls back, lips parted in a sound louder than he means to make. He pants, sure his swollen, blueballs have been sucked dry by Byungho, and maybe next his spirit. The omega kisses gently over Jinki's thick, inner thighs, teeth scraping against the firm muscles.

Beneath eyelids stickied in seed that missed his throat, Byungho glances up. “How do you feel?”

“Good..” slips out of Jinki's mouth before he can think. It's an honest answer; he feels good and relaxed, but it's also letting his guard down dangerously. Jinki is the alpha here, he is the one in control.

When Byungho breathes a laugh, Jinki tackles him to the hay, nose crinkled watching the aged omega below him. No fight is put up, not one muscle protesting the submission. Hair fallen back from his face, mismatched eyes blink, and the youth wonders what he looks like behind one eye.

Quickly, Jinki leans in for a hard kiss, sucking and nipping lips in a slight pull. Byungho moans, that sound he makes often with Jinki. Loosening his hold on the omega, Jinki kisses down Byungho’s body, enjoying much the sensation of kisses now.

Jinki moves low, until he’s faced with a thought, staring at an omega swollen between spread thighs.

An alpha who lowers himself to suck on another is an alpha submitting--so it is said among alpha to alpha. The youth has been convinced that if he ever did, it would change something about him, something for the worse. It would be terrible.

Cautiously, Jinki licks the omega’s length, small and still flaccid between flaps of skin covered in fine curls of dark hair. Jinki uses fingers to part the folds, lips sucking in the soft nub, feeling the odd sensation of it swelling across his tongue.

Byungho fidgets, voice rasped surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Tasting you..” Jinki replies, then buries his nose to inhale a more concentration of omega scent.

“Should you really?”

Jinki pauses a moment, giving it another thought. He tips again, lapping up the taste of another. Jinki flicks his tongue again pressing back the bit of foreskin to find the tip. Glancing up he can see Byungho’s expression, the look of being pleasured. Does he not also deserve to feel good?

Jinki sucks and presses fingertips across a small ballsack, enjoying the sounds the omega makes more than anything. Jinki thanks he can do this more often if it means Byungho is happy--if Byungho looks to him as the best alpha he's ever had.

“Jinki…” Byungho sighs the youth’s name, head side to side in the hay. His name off that tongue is always delightful.

Jinki leans back, fingers pressing and poking the twitching short length. Fingertips drag slowly, teasing. A grin spreads across his face, taking in the pleading tone of the omega. He lingers like that, prolonging it, wondering why the practice is frowned upon when Jinki finds himself feeling powerful.

“Please.. Jinki..”

The youth flicks his tongue over the leaking tip, thump running down between cheeks, circling the puckered hole leaking aroused scent. He presses at the muscle, enjoying the rigid shudder from the omega.

Spreading curls of hair, Jinki finds the old scarring of birth, dark and wide, indicating more than once. It reminds the age of the omega beneath him. Could the seed of Byungho walk above aground in the village, could Jinki know them?

Jinki sputters the first time of tasting fresh omega release, staining his tongue and stringing from his lips.

Byungho pants, rolling to his side, thighs still trembling in a manner Jinki has yet to see. The affect of his mouth worked more than even expected. Jinki finds a new tool.

Jinki falls back, swiping his face, then rolling towards the omega’s legs beside him. Eyes glaze over, relaxed, spending his time here.

Jinki slowly traces a short finger around the leftover burn of a branding. “Where are you from?” he wants to know, “You talk different than us.”

Jinki feels Byungho stiffen. He looks up from the mark, trying to find the omega’s gaze but it's purposely turned away. Jinki waits before he would ask again, giving time, but be will get an answer one way or another.

“A small village near the bottom of a mountain. But..” he hesitates, “Before that, as a child, I came by sea..”

Jinki's eyes widen. He’s quickly up, crawling over the omega, staring down at him with parted lips. It's unbelievable. Someone who has crossed the sea is in his presence? “Really? Across that salty water? Really?”

Byungho is bewildered at first, then his expression twists into laughter. Jinki is still too surprised to feel he's being mocked. “You are just like a child..”

“What is it like across it? Just like us?”

“Don't I look just like you?” Byungho brushes fingers across Jinki's cheek, smile soft and tired. “I don't recall much of my youth across the sea. Mostly, I remember the boat.”

“A raft?”

Byungho chuckles. “No no, much bigger than that.”

Jinki nearly shakes with the sudden desire to see what floats big enough to cross that large body of water. It must be quite a sight.

“I was on that boat for days. I fed mice, though no one else wanted them around. They were my companions.”

“What of your parents?”

The omega shrugs. “I don't recall them…”

“You were traded to my village.”

Byungho nods. “I served my village until they needed more supplies and less mouths to feed. I carried my first seed before I was mated,” the omega pauses, “I wasn't so much desirable then..”

Jinki finds the omega desirable, though.

Byungho sits up and holds out his hand, palm facing up. “See this scar?” he points at his wrist, where skin is uneven with a burn from years ago. “Below is a marking I had before I crossed the water.”

“A mole?”

He shakes his head. “Tattoo from my people.”

Jinki takes Byungho’s wrist, eyes squint trying to see in the dim light. He's seen markings in tattoos across skin; Kyuchul’s is one that comes to mind. It's not something to take lightly, tattooing, so to find an omega with one is a surprise. Marked skin means something, usually blessings engraved under skin to keep the gods that much closer.

“What was it a marking of?”

“The summoning chant of a mountain cat.”

Jinki hasn't seen one of those. He's heard stories of large ones, like the mountain wolves, dwelling high upon mountain tops. But other than small felines wandering village streets, he's seen no mountain cats.

“Who did this? Who burned it away?”

“My village thought it a dangerous image on a youthful omega.”

Like Jinki thought, omega aren’t to have markings. Jinki traces the burn by thumb, feeling the texture of scarred skin. So many scars this omega wears, and each one tells a story. Jinki lifts Byungho’s hand to drag his tongue across the omega's inner wrist. He thinks he tastes the sea again, under the omega's skin, but possibly it is wishful thinking.

“I will go to the sea again someday,” Jinki declares.

Byungho nods.

\--

The more Jonghyun helps Taeyeon with her reading the more strange he finds what they are in fact reading. It doesn't make much sense to him, the writings, but they seem close to recipes of some sort, and mention the dead a lot; spirit worlds. They are nothing he's ever heard of before.

“You say Madam wrote these?”

Taeyeon glances up, smile shy suddenly. “Yes.”

“Where is she from?”

“A village over the mountains.”

That could be many villages. Jonghyun finds little help in that information. He doesn't voice his growing concerns that the aged woman much praised by the females, looked at as even as like an elder to them, might be one of those beings called a shaman. While the elder priest of a village works for the gods, a shaman works for the blackest of evil, those wandering punished spirits. They are said to be possessed by dark spirits and easily influence the weak, like those of females.

It's worrisome one could be among the village.

“Do you tire?”

Jonghyun is pulled from his thoughts, finding Taeyeon’s hand to his cheek, eyes big and close. His chest thumps. He doesn't want to bother with stories told to the young to frighten them; he's never even seen a shaman for himself. He rather have Taeyeon wrapped tight and hot around him, so he lifts her to the table, spreading legs and moving her wrap aside to bury his face between warm thighs.

Her voice nearly sings with a squeal. And females passing by the room peek inside, watching. The book of odd writings is slipped to the floor, as Jonghyun takes solace within Taeyeon once again.

That night Jonghyun warms her bed with his presence, fingers brushing her bare skin, but mind on an alpha.

\--

"I brought more supplies."

Jonghyun sets more twine at Minho's side. He's nearly finished with a new basket for Yoojin to sleep in, as the child of one year has barely the room to sleep. Once it is finished, Minho will prepare a brand new one for the seed he carries.

"Are you unwell?" Minho asks with worry.

Jonghyun swipes his face, looking unsettled. It is odd, considering their stay at the village has been rather calm. Months have past without incident. Possibly Jonghyun misses home. Minho can't say the same, but he doesn't want his friend sad either.

"It's nothing."

Minho's expression narrows. "Were you with an alpha?"

Jonghyun frowns. "No."

He takes a sniff, detecting a faint smell. Brows arch curiously. "Were you with a female?"

There's an actual flush in the beta now.

Minho's worry fades. "That's why it took you so long."

"Well, I mean, she likes me."

Minho knows it's Taeyeon he still sees. He laughs, hand barely hiding it. Yoojin grabs at the twine and sticks, doing a fine job of learning to walk despite a female and known to develop the slowest. Minho has to pick her up and hand her a wooden doll before she can fuss too much. "You say it like you never lay with females. Is something holding you back?"

Jonghyun shrugs.

Minho watches the beta, not sure what to make of his changes. He thinks it something to do with Jinki, but Jonghyun won't offer much. Minho still has concern that Jonghyun hurts that he can't easily mate like omegas. Minho in the past would tell the beta he's insane for wanting such a thing. He would have switched places even, but now, Minho understands why Jonghyun hurts.

"Would you fetch Yoojin some milk?" Minho finds no fresh milk on the table. The betas who usually come with his meals don't listen to his requests to feed Yoojin.

As Jonghyun leaves again, Minho calls "Don't go near the females."

The beta waves his hand, nose crinkled, grumbling "She doesn't squirt as far as you."

Minho's eyes widen, mouth agape, and Jonghyun gets to leave with the last smirking laugh. The omega frowns a moment at the closed door.

With just Yoojin in his lap, Minho ties knots, gently speaking to her as she watches with her toy.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year, when he's with a fresh smile, but also nerves as he dismounts his horse to the grounds of a village he's never been. It's in different circumstances he’s ventured from home for. The youth has been assigned backup with his village's alpha pack sent to aid in a growing struggle. The small village is in a turf war over its lands. The settlers of it now are not the original owners and another village nearby want to claim the land and push out those occupying it currently.

Jinki is still a smooth-faced alpha in his late youth, but due to his birth size leaving the impression of his birthright misguided, the small alpha is lacking in experience he thinks. The honor of being given a position in this battle is likely by his bloodline with a respected elder.

“Jinki,” Kyuchul stops his horse beside Jinki, square jaw loosened in a handsome grin, eyes bright and piercing. “This ground you now touch will prove your worth to our village--to your parent.”

All the other half-blood to Jinki’s bloodline have proven their worth to their parent in what they provide to the village. Jinki is one of the youngest in the line, but but also one that has struggled harder to find where he belongs. An alpha--Jinki would vehemently defend that title. An alpha no different than those who have come from his home village to aid in a war.

The alpha wants to be acknowledged and respected.

Jinki wants to be touched and feel loved and treasured, but such realization doesn't dawn on him. He just knows he craves something more. So this his his opportunity, to prove himself in battle.

“I won't disappoint you,” Jinki lowers his head with a respectful bow, one hand touching the sheathed blade secured at his side.

Kyuchul hums in a soft laughter, leaning down to pluck at Jinki's long strands of dark hair. It's a playful gesture, one Jinki doesn't mind. Jinki tucks long locks behind an ear as he looks up.

Jinki doesn't have many to call friend, but by now he likes to think Kyuchul as one. He's just too mild an alpha still to be forward about it. But all that is about to change, because Jinki will show to his village and parent he is truly an alpha instead of the omega he was once thought to be.

\--

Pellets of rain storm down over the roof and cracks of thunder boom loudly every few seconds. There is no stopping Yoojin’s frightened cries, though Minho tries, walking in circles with her in his arms. Walls creak sickly from gusts of wind. The weather has been awful all day, but with night has it come ever worse.

Minho hasn't heard rain so noisy in a while, and ever since he was a child the sound of thunder and sighting of lightning has spoked him. Yoojin’s crying he can't soothe away only makes him more nervous left in the cabin some distance from the village square, howling trees of the forest just beyond the walls.

His dinner never was delivered. Peeking outside during the hours of light gave sight of enough a mess to understand why. He doesn't know where Jinki or Jonghyun are, but he hopes they're safe.

There's another crackling boom so loud it shakes the home and Minho falls in a crouch, heart racing. A different noise soon draws Minho's attention to a closed shutter of a front room’s window. There's a popping sound, shutter hanging by a thread, then a snap and blown clear off in a sudden gust.

The wind and rain gush in, outing the only light of a candle on the table. Carving scraps from his doll making blow up in a swirling mess, scratching at skin, and Yoojin screams tears. Minho can think nothing but to flee to the back room and close the door, pushing a chair against it. The smaller windows on the upper walls have their shutters closed and creaking, but they don't blow off.

Minho curls up in a corner, eyes closed in the darkness and Yoojin tucked close. He sends a prayer that the cabin won't blow down as rain hits in sheets again. It's all become too similar, to blackouts and banging from the sky while left alone in a rundown, leaking cabin as a child. No one ever came to tell him he would be safe. He would cry and press palms over his ears, afraid the gods were descending from above themselves to destroy them all.

Minho teeters on reverting back, feeling as if his eyes open and he's back there, in that cabin he was left behind in to grow up all alone. It's overwhelming, and with another boom, Minho jumps.

It's not until the chair scrapes across the floor that Minho is aware someone is in his home. A shrill of panic attacks him, the sort that threatens to tear down the built up layers that keep him from what he has tried so hard escaping.

“Ming?” It's Jinki's voice piercing through the darkness. “Minho?”

A roll of thunder has Minho cry out. Jinki doesn't need his voice to find him once he catches his scent though, and he crouches beside Minho, reaching through the darkness to touch his head, vision much better in the dark than an omega’s. Jinki feels warm, and Minho is calmed by his presence, even if the surrounding noise is still loud and he can't see well through the dark. He can smell the mud on Jinki, the work he's done for a village in crisis.

“Don't leave…” Minho requests, not wanting that safe feeling to part from him.

“I won't leave you.”

Jinki settles beside Minho, still touching him. Minho tries rocking Yoojin, while leaning into the mate who came for him.

“Don't worry, it will pass,” Jinki assures, voice soothing and strong below the noise of the storm. “I won't let even rain or wind harm you.”

Eyes closed, Minho wears a small smile, finally secured.

\--

Minho has not been let out to main square of the village in days. Only a special occasion brings him, with Jonghyun at his side. The village gathers for a blood sacrifice, one to appease the gods they fear to have angered.

The omega sees first hand the damage to the village. More shutters are blown from windows, doors crooked, even some roofs caved in. Still lingers the wet, chill of the thick storm among the village and its people.

Upon a platform is where the animal lays across an altar. Minho has seen it all before. It's not much different from his own village. But what is notable is the crowd of people. So many more. It's a lot to take in and realize the actual size of the village he lives in. Hundreds more than his own village could ever home.

Lined up are the offspring of elders, dressed in fine robes, from alpha to omega, and those in between. Minho searches for Jinki instead of watching another animal bleed over an altar as the priest chants a prayer.

This time, in his own home village, Jinki stands tall despite his smaller appearance beside particularly large alpha. It's in the pride he radiates, like all the offspring. Like that, Jinki looks to own his place as an alpha offspring to an elder. It’s a powerful sight to behold.

Minho is glad to escape the confines of his home for a while, even for a blood sacrifice. At least it's a familiar practice.

As sprinkles fall from above, Minho nearly shivers in a chill, even with his cloak and a fur hung over narrow shoulders. Jonghyun is the one left to take Minho home at the end, but as he's pulled on, guided back towards the hill towards their cabin, Minho looks behind him, watching Jinki who doesn't even so much as twitch from his focus. Minho feels pride in being able to say that alpha is his mate.

\--

Minho is now given baths inside his home. It's a practice common to this village he is told. Don't strain the body going to and from the bathhouse or catch a sickness. That's what the betas tell him. So a single tub is bright into the cabin and water is warmed from the hearth. Even a chamber pot is dropped by for the frequent urging piss he has to take, as if he downed a whole barrel of water by himself. It's exhausting.

At least the mess of the home has been fixed from the storm several days ago, and even now a drizzle of cold rain falls outside. The broken window shutter has been repaired by the working betas, but the fresh wood not matching the aged of the opposite shutter has Minho fixated on it with a frown too often.

Minho has still been thinking about something nice for Jinki, something he would like to do for him, and thinking of how the alpha had come to stay with him through the rest of the storm, something seemingly so simple has Minho sinking into the tub with a red face and thumping heart. He scrubs cheeks, head shaking. He knows Jinki, his own mate. So why does he want to impress him?

Alpha aren't to be impressed, the old thought slices through his train of thinking. Minho sits up, his head feeling tight a moment. He sighs, running soap over his arms and wet fingers through hair lengthened into loose curls around his neck. Fingertips linger on the mark of his neck, and he swears it feels different almost every time; a different texture to it.

Any case, confined to only two rooms gives Minho few options, so when Jinki returns before Jonghyun, covered in mud left from the storm, he quickly hurries from the bath, the best his heavier body can, splashing water in a mess he doesn't mean to make. Jinki looks confused.

“Come, come. Let me wash you.”

Minho begins undressing Jinki.

“In here?”

“I still have hot water in the pot. I will pour you more.”

“I can wash at the bathhouse, Ming.”

Minho leans back, having undressed the alpha down to just pants. He pauses, head tiling. “Please? I will do this instead of just your feet.”

Jinki allows it, stripped bare and stepping into the tub for one. Minho pours more hot water, to which Jinki groans and steam rises. Minho begins with Jinki's shoulders and arms, lathering soap there to foaming bubbles. Jinki's eyes close, expression relaxing. That's what Minho likes to see. Jinki at rest. He looks sweet, just like that.

Leaning across Jinki, the alpha groans again. Minho blinks, not meaning to touch him yet. Looking down, he finds a puffy chest squishy against the alpha. Minho applies a little more pressure and the same sound is received.

Minho pulls away, hands cupping his chest with a face of shock. He carefully jiggles the added fat, then bites his lips with an idea.

Soaping up a damp chest, Minho crawls on knees to next work on Jinki's back. He wraps arms around Jinki from behind, squishing his body to the alpha’s, then he moves, up and down, rubbing soap gently to Jinki's back with his squishy chest.

The groan is back. Followed by a startled jump. Jinki looks over his shoulder with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Washing your back.” Minho slowly rubs again, eyes scrunched, because the more he does it, the more the sensation travels between his legs, which is not the desired reaction. “Is it relaxing?”

“It's.. different..” Jinki answers, turning away.

Minho laughs.

Jinki rubs back against the omega a bit, playfulness showing with a small smile. “You are really something, Ming.”

Minho kisses Jinki's ear, glad he could do something nice for Jinki, despite his limitations.

Jinki is a friend, after all.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year. His nose turns up at the female thrust into his arms in the early hours of nightfall.

“She's yours to do with as you please.”

The female looks frightened as the alpha drags another female away with him as he goes. No omega are offered as bed companions, at least not the likes of Jinki. He bristles with irritation. Still no respect comes to him, even while trying to carry his own with the pack during this time of conflict. Nearly a week has past and the youth does little but mind the camp and given duties a beta would do under peaceful times.

Jinki tosses the female to his blankets across the forest floor where he camps near the outer edge of the territory his pack still has claim of. She curls up like a scared pup. Jinki rolls his eyes and crouches.

Never has Jinki laid with a female, but he's overheard stories to know enough. It sounds unappealing, especially leaning in to take a sniff of her scent. His nose crinkles. The last one he saw in his own village was taken by a mountain wolf, beside an omega or two, during breeding cycle. It’s a practice often done to cap a large wolf’s aggression, as there are no impregnable wolves in the village, and their manner in that state is much harder to tame. The omega's body’s fair better with the treatment. He’s unsure if the female recovered, nor does he really care, as it’s something normalized to him.

Sitting here though, how is Jinki supposed to prove himself to Kyuchul and his parent, sticking around camp? He wants to go out on patrol, to see battle, to aid his fellow kind in something more meaningful.

“I won't harm you,” Jinki says, and he means it. What is there to feel good about harming that already so below him. No different than kicking a lost pup, Jinki thinks.

Jinki sits with a huff, elbows on bent knees as he considers what to do. The sniffing from beside him grates the youth’s nerves. It’s not a sound that used to aggravate him, as he spilled many tears as a child, but since losing Jungsoo, Jinki hasn’t shed tears. Alpha don’t shed tears--they aren’t allowed to. Those caught in their youth were quickly struck down. Jinki might have been behind in many aspects, but struck down for tears isn’t one of them.

He sighs, turning to find the female sitting up with her head low. Jinki reaches out, scooping away long tangled hair hiding her small face. Her wet eyes remind him of being a child still, when times weren’t as brutish as the company of alpha kind. He does it without thought, swiping a tear away with his fingers.

Females, they are inherently weak, so tears may spill from their eyes without ridicule. Maybe she weeps in missing someone much like Jinki had. Those sorts of tears, they shouldn’t be judged so harshly by anyone.

Jinki gently swipes hair from her shoulder and unties her top, dropping it around her thin waist. He is met with a soft, plump chest that peaks his interest. Curious, Jinki touches one side, palm squishing against it, and he bends to taste, exploring the female’s body, the different curves and feel. He does so, until she’s undressed, laid out beneath him, keeping each other warm as the darkening sky brings colder winds.

Short legs are spread and pressed back, until swollen folds covered in fine hairs display before him, and Jinki wants to taste it, what is different about a female. He presses lips there, tongue moving between the warm folds of skin. The taste he finds different, but not foul enough to retreat. The whole there leaks more scent, as he rolls his tongue, and the female twists in the blanket, voice no longer the whine of tears.

Jinki asserts his dominance in the way he has others before. He teases with a tongue and swipes with short fingers, feeling the muscles tense and slack under his touch, knowing it’s up to him how they feel.

A belt is pulled off and pants lowered, reminding the alpha of the growing ache between his thighs. Ballsack hangs thick and heavy, half-flaccid length in front a twisted color behind coarse hairs. Jinki touches there, slow strokes, knowing he needs release before seed builds up worse and and he loses his mind to instinctive needs.

Once more, fingers part the female’s first hole, peering inside the wet pinks of it, deciding what he must do now.

Hot and wet is when he's inside of her, though looser than expected, as hips thrust leisurely while she makes interesting noises and quicker breaths. Disappointing is her futile pushing on his chest as he leans in closer. Such a weak attempt and display of will. He can’t even reach hilt deep, as his tip smashes into a walled sensation and nowhere else to go; insides too shallow.

The alpha still spills bountiful seed inside of the female.

Come morning, the female is asleep at his side, their bodies kept in warmth naked beneath blankets. He finds her clinging to him, face buried in his neck with soothing breathing.

Day brings him news the female he once saw dragged away has been slaughtered in good alpha fun to entertain the camp. Jinki is reminded of the unpleasant sight of a village displaying disregard for life--even if weaker.

The female isn’t even clothed yet as an alpha begins dragging her away from Jinki’s campsite. A fist full of hair has her scream, begging to be released.

Jinki’s heels dig into the ground, eyes darting, then he acts before he can dwell on his options. “Leave her.”

The alpha Jinki is unfamiliar with, as he is home to this village that is being torn apart, looks puzzled by the demand.

“I am not finished with her.”

The alpha turns away and drags the female onward. Jinki follows without boots and loose pants at his waist, shouting. An alpha nearby, one of years beyond even Kyuchul finds the scene. The wolf headdress he wears is sign of his elite status.

“Stop. What is the trouble?”

“I am to bring the female to entertain tonight's dinner.”

Jinki frowns.

“And you?” The alpha, his years respected and called by Shoo for short, addresses Jinki.

“I want to keep the female,” his gaze darts, a little too passively, “..for now.”

There’s a pause, before Shoo speaks his decision. “Leave the female. There are omega's to entertain.”

There’s irritations on the other alpha’s face. Jinki knows what entertainment is meant by. They want to kill her for sport. Killing an omega won’t be allowed so easily.

The alpha shakes his head and growls. “The bitch scraps you can have.”

The female is released, shoved to the dirt where she curls up and whimpers. The alpha leaves, and Jinki scrubs sleep from his eyes, mind wasting his time with tricks pulled. What good will keeping a female around do him?

“The female is yours.” Jinki’s shoulder is pat, eyes wide as he gazes up to find a small smile between the dark scruff of an elite alpha’s face. The youth is left alone with the female he has made bid for.

Sighing, Jinki tucks his top into pants and tosses the blanket over the female. “Dress,” he says, before leaving for a piss and drink of water.

A spear is thrust into JInki’s hands that day.

“Stay here, watch the supplies,” is said again.

Jinki is put on orders to guard camp like before, as many others leave in search of those still trying to stake claim to the village. Jinki kicks a pot of water across the ground, growing more furious by the day he sits to do nothing.

\--

Jonghyun doesn't grumble much about most work, as it is what he was born to do -- work, but going out into the woods for trees he finds displeasure. They're tall and can be unpredictable where they will land, like right now, out in rain and heavy windows, in search of wood to repair all damages from the recent storm.

Jonghyun is grabbed, picked up, by Minseok, both rolling out of the way of a falling tree teetering off course. He hadn't noticed the danger due to the noisy weather overhead. He stares in shock, weight of the other beta along on assigned duties pressing heavy into him.

"Are you alright?" Minseok gasps.

"Yes..." Jonghyun murmurs, face soaked in drips of rain from above.

Voices call for them. Minseok smiles, climbing up, hand offered out to assist the short beta. Once on his own two feet, Jonghyun picks gunk from his wet clothes, continuing in his work to load up another fallen tree and set off for the village, where other betas will process it and fix the damages.

Jonghyun watches Minseok, finding any suspicions he once carried simply cease. He doesn't know much about the beta from another village, though finding his story about himself to be of genuinely told. He really must be a good beta, sticking his neck out for him like that.

“You said you have no one special, right?” Jonghyun later asks, following the log strapped up and pulled by horses.

“Yes?” Minseok swipes wet hair from his small eyes, watching the short beta beside him.

“Count me as at least a friend.”

Jonghyun smiles first. Minseok’s smile comes slow and hesitant, but it grows into a wide one, eyes even lighting up. Jonghyun doesn't miss that look in his eyes most of all. To have someone to call friend can mean everything.

\--

Jinki's hand is gentle in the touch to Minho's naked belly, dragging over the large shape of it with an affectionate twinkle in brown eyes. Yoojin fusses in sleep but settles, as Jinki mutters to himself, "Twins.."

Minho feels it without needing to look, but the widening eyes of the alpha tells Minho more than enough. Beneath Jinki's lifted hand is movements, odd bulges suddenly through skin as the seed moves inside. Jinki looks like he's seen the gods themselves. It's a sincere sight. He wishes he weren't so tired so he could say something about it.

A warm kiss is dragged over his grown stomach, causing skin to tingle all the way up to his mating claim.

Minho's eyes close, exhausted, though he’s done little all day trapped inside a warm cabin. He hears the door open and close, and Minho knows. He's far enough along that Jinki should not mount him. The alpha goes to the beta. He does so more often now, leaving Minho's question to his mate to linger in his mind.

Will Jonghyun be taken as a mate also?

Minho fades in and out to the noise they make, until deep sleep takes him.

\--

Minho knows he shouldn't, especially being as hungry as he often his, but he still shares crumbs of his meals brought to him with the mice that scurry around the cabin. The changing temperatures have more popping into the cabin, and Minho can't help but kneel and offer food to the hungry, even now.

Yoojin is beside him, watching as Minho pets one atop its head a finger as it feeds. Minho smiles, face as close to the ground as he can manage with his stomach. Little whiskers brush his skin and beady eyes feel as if they look at him.

The little creatures are a joy to brighten Minho's days, while feeling shut away from the village.

Yoojin tries to poke one, but they all scurry away hiding in cracks. Minho laughed behind his hand, gently patting the little one’s disappointed head.

\--

It rains heavily across the plains of a village, soaking the land, but Jinki stays dry nudged into the crook of his den out in the forest. He twists a blade, head side to side, absently humming a tune he’s heard Jonghyun sing around the cabin.

Jinki scoots back a little, readying to take a light nap to wait out the downpour. Something brushes his palm though. Curious, Jinki digs back the brush and dirt, until eyes widen in disbelief.

He had buried it here long ago, keeping it protected as his own for no one else to take and claim.

Pulling the precious item out from the dirt, Jinki finds a memory in the form of a shell. Shells aren’t something you find in the forests, not larger shells such as this one. Jinki recalls the sea. He lifts it to his nose, still smelling faint traces of salty water. Lifting it to his ear, Jinki tilts his head, hole of the shell pressed close, and like that his mouth falls open.

The roaring waves that foamed cold around his feet, Jinki hears it now. A place he hasn’t thought of in so long revisits him like it were yesterday.

Jinki drops the shell into his lap, just gazing on it. The unusual shell holds the sound of the sea within it. Jinki can’t help a smile.

The sea; the place of fresh renewal.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

“What is your name?”

Jinki crouches to offer the female a ladle of freshwater, gaze curious of the fading bruise across her cheek and scab of a split lip. She gulps the water down as fast as any alpha he’s seen. JinkI nearly laughs.Though the sun is beginning to set, the light from above casts nicely on the female. Her face appears more youthful than Jinki had first thought. She must be near his own years, if not younger.

The female swipes her wet mouth and chin with a gasp. Her voice is tiny though, lacking strength. “Sunghee..”

Jinki cocks his head and scrapes fingers through his long hair in thought. He still doesn’t know what to do with this female, one that belonged to the village before the war broke out. Likely many are dead, like the one he saw before, because they are most expendable and dead weight. Nothing worth trade in while a village is torn apart.

“You can call me Jinki,” he offers, falling to a seat beside her. He peeks at the ladle, wondering if any water remains, but not one drop. Jinki laughs then.

“Thank you..” She expresses.

Jinki’s brows arch curiously.

“For saving me..”

Jinki drops his head, unsure what to say. Having her around doesn’t do him much good. His palm moves across the blanket he sits on, finding it heated. She keeps his bed warm, if nothing else. That has a small smile across his face, finding some sort of humor in the situation.

The empty ladle is pushed into Jinki’s hands suddenly, and then warm lips are on his pressing in a crooked smash. Jinki blinks wide eyes, having not expected what has come over the meager female.

Having her here, knowing he won’t be allowed to touch one omega that has been dragged through the large camp, Jinki takes the blatant offer, as the female is under his care. It dawns on the youth he’s never had someone’s care--or life--in his hands.

The female drops her top, pressing a soft chest against him so willingly. The scent she seeps still isn’t alluring really, but she is moving in such a way--he wants her.

The eagerness--it must be gratitude, and that is empowering a feeling. Someone is thankful for him existing. Jinki falls back and rolls them over, enjoying the feeling of her arms staying secured around his neck this time; no protests now. He enjoy’s her soft breast most of all, squeezing a palm full of each, biting around the fat of them.

His pants dampening at the thigh, as she leaks much wetter than the the other night, before he’s even inside of her. Fluid smears, until a hand between her legs ventures further past swollen folds of skin, to a more familiar hole. A wet finger pushes inside, and Sunghee tenses with a whimpering. He slowly thrusts a single finger, and she wiggles hips slowly, until she pushes back, but doesn’t stop with biting her pale lips. It’s tight like an omega but too much like a beta; not wet enough to risk.

Jinki rolls the female onto her side, lifting her bare leg over his shoulder when he pushes in to mount her. No one disturbs them that night, because no one cares for an alpha mounting a female.

Morning brings the same clinging--even more so, until Jinki has to pry Sunghee off to follow his orders.

“I will return. Stay here under the brush,” Jinki points the short crawling distance to the bushes near his bed sight. He tugs his belt on and shrugs the loose shoulder of his top back over exposed skin, trying to hustle as another howling call sounds his name.

Fearful eyes watch the protection of the alpha go with him.

\--

Minho picks Yoojin up, holding her high as she squeals in infectious laughter. He gives her a gentle bounce or two, before lowering her in his arms. A thought comes across his mind, something Madam had mentioned before.

The child is pulled close enough Minho can rub the tip of his nose across the skin of her chubby little arm. He inhales deeply, wondering if she smells of him. He keeps trying, and he's sure he finds hints of Jinki, though his nose lacks the natural skills to identify more closely. Maybe it's just wishful thinking and the scent of Jinki on clothes.

The scent of an alpha parent is most recognized, as it is their seed and offspring. The omega is a vessel for the seed, that's what lessons taught youth. But maybe Madam is right and omega scent isn't nonexistent in offsprings.

Minho coughs in a moment, leaning Yoojin back a far distance, looking to her concentrated expression. He will need to find some washed diapers folded away on shelves and change the little one.

Later that night, while rocking the basket Yoojin is wrapped up in, putting her to sleep, Minho asks Jinki “Can you smell me under this child's skin?”

Jinki, picking dirt from beneath nails with a blade, appearing bored, lifts eyes to glance between the two from where he sits. The chair scoots slightly as the alpha clears his throat. “I don't recall.”

Minho knows how to fix that. He takes Yoojin up, careful in keeping her wrapped as she fusses a bit, eyes barely opened. The baby is thrust into Jinki's face. The alpha actually looks bewildered.

“Can you smell me in her?”

Jinki's arms hesitate in holding out, but once they do, Minho gently lowers the baby into Jinki's arms, and the omega can sense how stiff the alpha is from the inside as much as see it on the outside. Minho steps back, waiting.

Jinki lifts Yoojin, nose brushed along her tiny forehead, then down a chubby arm, lingering. Custom says it's his, the omega’s fault, an alpha’s seed is produced as a female. Minho wonders if she smells more of him than Jinki, or not at all.

“I smell you,” Jinki mutters.

Minho perks up, eyes wide. “Really?”

“She carries your scent.”

Minho feels a sense of newfound pride he had carried such a seed. Finding Jinki not relaxing, Minho has mercy on him and takes Yoojin back to her basket, quietly rocking her into sleep, eyes bright and gaze hard to pull away from her.

How will he ever go on without her?

“You do good, doing that..”

Minho glances at Jinki, brows arched with confusion.

“You are good to her.”

“She is your seed.”

Jinki lowers his gaze back to digging at nails. Minho supposes he went too far reminding the alpha of weakness. Minho doesn't find weakness when he looks at Yoojin though. Rather, he finds a strength. And now Minho’s scent will live on in her.

\--

Jonghyun yelps as he's suddenly yanked on from behind, arms around his middle, dragging him from digging out the latest outhouse in a lower section of the village. His tool is dropped, left behind with the cold mud, as he's dragged into the bushes.

When the beta is pinned against a tree, the alpha with strength enough to do that faces him, and though it wouldn't be the first time in this village he's been taken by unfamiliar alpha, Jonghyun is not surprised by who it is. His fear hasn't even spiked. But still, eyes are wide with confusion. There’s silence, to which Jonghyun feels his stomach drop as he leans forward, wanting his mouth on the alpha, but Jinki tilts away.

“I have to leave the village for some days.”

“What for?” Jonghyun is bold.

Jinki's nose scrunches, a look of irritation any beta would question him. But he answers, “A winter trade assignment. A pack is being sent for goods.”

Jonghyun nods, lips licked, hearing the alpha, but more focused on his plump lips, where he wants to drag his teeth across in a bite.

Jinki's gaze is sharp, laced with threat. “I need you to watch Minho--do not leave him alone in the cabin at night to lay with females, beta.”

Jonghyun straightens up, focused on the words spoken to him now. And to have Jinki voice what he does, going to spend extra time with females, has his heart thumping with sweats of humiliation.

“I understand..”

Jinki steps back, Jonghyun allowed to lean away from the tree. The alpha sighs, head turned away. “You protect him.”

“I will,” Jonghyun says without wavering desire to keep the omega from harm.

Jinki begins leaving, boots snapping fallen twigs beneath his feet in slow steps. Jonghyun watches the alpha look over his shoulder once, then twice, back to where he still stands, silently hopeful in wait. But it seems there is nothing else to be done. Jonghyun will return to digging another hole to be pissed in by the village, no one to care who had to dig it or move the outhouse.

It's so quick, Jonghyun has no time to react other than his truest self, and that's to hold tightly to Jinki, as the alpha returns to him, breath hot and lips on his in a rough kiss. Jonghyun whimpers and weakens in Jinki's hold, pressed back into the tree.

“Jinki..” Jonghyun bites Jinki's jaw, hands reaching for the front of his pants to find their way inside, aggressively eager for his taste.

Jonghyun doesn't return to his post until a sprinkle of rain comes, and he walks in a limp that reminds him how alive he is. A smile remains faint on his lips, for in his mind he repeats the sound of Jinki breathing his real name as the alpha pumped the beta full of seed. No one says his name quite like Jinki.

\--

Backing up, Minho bumps into someone, not even realizing a person steps through the open door of the cabin. He makes a startled noise, before glancing over his shoulder to find Jinki catching something that has slipped from his hands.

The item is white with swirls of gray. It looks an awful lot like a large snail shell; the biggest Minho has ever seen.

“Jinki..?”

The alpha glances at Minho, his head low with both palms holding the shell. His mood is strange, though something soft. It feels something such as timid. That’s odd in an alpha. Looking down at the alpha draws attention again to Jinki’s shorter height despite being an alpha. Minho is tempted to pat his head.

“This--I want you to have,” Jinki says, holding his hands out.

Minho brightens, heels off the floor a moment with excite. But then his head tilts, lips pouting. “What is it?”

“The sea gave it to me.”

Minho touches it, finger gently dragging over the rounded sides, feeling the slight texture of it. The sea--Minho knows of that place from stories, though he’s never seen it with his own eyes. “You found the sea?”

Jinki nods, a smile now appearing.

Jinki looks up, unsure why he’s surprised by that fact, when Jinki is unusual as it is. He seems to know so much Minho lacks the knowledge of. “It’s beautiful..”

Jinki startles Minho by lifting the shell to his ear, opening of it pressed closely. “Listen,” the alpha gently requests.

Minho hears Yoojin in the back room making noises. He’s not sure what there is to hear from a hole in a shell. But Jinki is insistent.

“Close your eyes.”

Minho closes his eyes and waits. It comes on faint, something distant, but Minho hears it--even feels it, the sound of moving water. Droopy eyes open wide, lips parted in surprise.

“You can hear the waves of the sea.”

Minho’s lips curl into a smile much like Jinki’s, then he gives a slight hop of renewed energy. “Oh-hoho!”

Minho eyes brighten gazing at Jinki now. His hand reaches to cup Jinki’s holding the shell at his side still. Jinki feels so warm beneath his palm, and the rush of water in his ear sends him to a place he’s never even been. He feels something like refreshed, here in this moment.

“Keep this, I want you to have it.”

The shell is put into Minho’s hands. It seems such a special gift. Jinki hasn't given him anything like it. His grip tightens on the shell, prizing it.

“I..” Minho’s head drops, unsure how to display his emotions to an alpha. “Thank you..”

Jinki’s shoulders shrug with a wide smile. Minho catches a breath, heart thumping louder, a spiral of hot tingles emerging from his neck down around his spine. Minho gently sets the shell aside, then pulls Jinki into a hug. He feels the tension in the alpha that didn’t expect the touch, but as he relaxes into Minho’s hold, the omega let’s out happy laughter.

Renewed in spirit, Minho hurries with finishing his prep to wash Jinki, pouring warm water just off the fire into the bowl and grabbing a cloth.

“Welcome back,” Minho greets.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year, when hands are stained red. Wide eyes fall on the body motionless on the ground. Behind him are the noises of battle, but the sound is muffled in a high-pitched ringing, as he falls to his knees, yanking his bloody knife from a body.

On patrol. Simple, routine, Jinki expecting nothing exciting.

“Take Jinki with you,” Shoo ordered the pack.

Groans sounded among the pack. Jinki readied his belt and blade eagerly, taking off into the forest on foot, passing burned homes and rotting livestock, finally leaving camp behind him.

Ambooh. Jinki's blade quickly drawn, instinct to survive tapping into the skills he's been trying to learn into him.

Jinki can smell him, before the scent of blood floods all senses. It's a beta that lays in front of him, one young like himself, and beside him is a staff he used to fight--fight for the right to live in a village his pack once had claim to.

Now that young beta lay dead, probably having never lived in the village himself, but followed orders and guided by the promise of what was once greatness by those old in age. So desperate they are, even the beta kind join the battle.

Jinki swipes his blade on grass, trying to clean it, but the scent of blood still assaults him and the red won't wipe away no matter how hard he tries. He sits there, as if others aren't still fighting in his surroundings.

Jinki takes his first life, gaining the upper hand because his reflexes are inherently faster. The blade tore into a chest, barely menoverouring out of the way, and the sound of a strangled gasp--Jinki won't soon forget it.

Ears pop. The sound of more death and clanging weapons draw Jinki’s attention away from the lifeless body. He looks around, as he stands again, blade left on the ground.

Jinki forgets why he is even there in the first place.

\--

Night has fallen after two days travel, and Jinki quietly eats food offered by the village his pack has arrived in for trade. All alpha of his village are aware of the meat shortage; that fresh kills are harder to come by while out on hunts. Something has the animals spooked, and the suspicion is another pack of forest wolves are trying to claim land of the woods. A fight for territory, not unlike anyone else, Jinki supposes. Fighting is the purest nature of the world.

In the meantime, the leaders want to offer trade, looking for some smoked meats, as well as grains. If nothing else, to keep relations well with nearby villages.

Tomorrow those discussions will occur, lead by their pack leader, an alpha of the elite, but for the night, the group is free to take pleasures in offered omega or beta. Just behind him is the noise of loud panting and wet skin slapping, as an alpha of his pack mounts one of the offerings. Another is taken right across the table he simply tries to eat at, shaking it in a mess. He bites into more meat and gulps down wine.

Jinki could indulge, already an ache begins between his legs, wanting release and to be nestled inside anything close. Jinki lowers his head, poking through dried pieces of fruits, wishing for fresh berries instead.

The night wears on, until Jinki's head lulls from more drinks, and the noises surrounding the room has him thickly hard and leaking into his pants. He gets up with a groan, going to find his assigned room down the hallway for sleep. He passes those in the halls, shoulder swiping walls, breath a giggle or two.

Squinting ahead, Jinki pauses, heart leaping into his throat. The familiar sight of a scarred face and white eye catches his attention with dim light of the torches by walls. Hair flicked back falls over the face once more, but Jinki isn't mistaken.

Jinki hurries forward, until he's grabbed the other, and this close, he picks up the scent of an omega. It has to be true, that somehow, Byungho is in this village. Jinki takes the omega’s wrist, yanking him into a nearby room that is lined with shelves of storage.

The door is closed behind them, Jinki spinning the shorter to face him, smashing mouths together. He roams hands down the clothed body, kiss biting lips and sucking a tongue into his mouth. His mind swirls, having so much to say, so much time to make up for, so many questions.

It can all wait though. The omega’s hands yank down his pants, two fists stroking Jinki's length already pulsing. He moans, hands running down the back of the omega’s pants, squeezing cheeks. Kisses are returned just as eagerly, having missed Jinki also. His heart thumps louder.

“What do you want from me?” Byungho murmurs.

The voice doesn't sound as raspy or as bright as the alpha remembers of his youth.

“Byungho..” Jinki curls his face in the omega’s neck, hips soon thrusting to the palms rubbing him. He wants to hear Byungho chant his name like he used to. It always sounded so good.

Tongue licking across skin, the slight salty taste of the sea is missing.

Jinki grunts as he spurts off a hurried load onto the omega’s clothing and floor below. He sighs, head lulling, mind clearly some of the drinks and arousal. He pushes back, blinking slowly and in the dim light from behind the door, can Jinki's alpha eyes make out the face much more clearly. There are similarities to Byungho; like the blinded, scarred eye, and loose ponytail, but the omega is someone he does not know.

The omega pulls his own pants down, turning and using a shelf to bend over slightly, ass out. Jinki is frozen, dwelling in his miserable mistake.

The omega looks over his shoulder. “Don't deny your natural instincts--take me now.”

Pants tugged back up, Jinki pushes the omega with him out of the small storage room, forcing the omega fallen to the floor, where hair is out off his face, looking up with frightened shock. It's not the face of Byungho and that pisses off the alpha even more. Furiously, he marches for the outdoors, staggering down stairs into the darkness and fresh air.

The alpha takes in deep breaths of the cold night air. So foolish of him to think he will ever find Byungho again. It had been foolish to have even set out to look for him in search of mating, wanting to find Byungho and ask to mate with him.

But then Jinki found Minho; an omega with gentleness like Byungho, and that first sighting changed his direction entirely. An innocence of his own past youth reflected in the young omega and had to be protected. Minho was a new path, one he wouldn't let slip through his fingers like Byungho and Jungsoo.

Jinki falls to a crouch, head hung with a heavy sigh. Just beyond him, indoors is the warm light of a fire and noise of alpha pleasures. Jinki remains out in the cold darkness.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

Though it was a planned attacked on a group of few, the patrol team has come out with only minor scrapes. A celebration at the center of the camp is called for, or at least some alpha seem to think so.

Jinki has scrubbed himself clean of blood, rubbing so hard his skin looks nearly as red as before cleaning. Hair is damp and nose swiped, the scent not leaving him. He nearly drags his feet, head low, as he passes the large fire and alpha sitting around it, sun down.

Mind wandering with the images of the day, Jinki almost runs into the two alpha that are suddenly in front of his path. He looks up at their taller heights, lips parted.

“You killed one of them.”

Jinki's chin falls, fists at his side stiff.

A pat is given to the youth’s shoulders, then he's thrust towards the fire. He's sat down on a log, beside other alpha kind, and someone passes him a smoke already lit. The pipe is carved beautifully, slick wood beneath his fingertips. Jinki can't decline. He exhales drifting smoke towards the fire in front of him, as the pipe is shared between several alphas.

“Your first kill?” one asks.

Jinki nods, lips pressing down around the pipe again, smoke leaving his nose. Glancing around, finding smiles on many faces, it dawns on the youth. He's found acceptance with these alpha here. They're looking at him as if he's no different than them.

Jinki's lips curl, crinkled eyes brightening, smoking up the pipe eagerly. His hazy state of mind from earlier that day drifts off into the night sky with the rising smoke.

Jinki's existence matters. He is an alpha, sharing just the same as them now.

\--

Minho kisses Jonghyun's head, short beta’s back pressed to him as he's behind Jonghyun, arms around his shoulders in a clinging hug. He's so happy to see his friend spending the nights in the cabin more frequently again. His company his desired.

“Ming, we should sleep.”

Minho frowns a pout. He glances to Yoojin sleeping already, in her finished basket atop the table surrounded by dolls Minho has put his free time into. “I've been in this place all day. I'm not tired.”

Jonghyun laughs with a sigh. “If we lay down, I can tell you a story, like we used to.”

Minho releases the beta in a fumbling hurry for the bed, crawling into Jonghyun's bed in the corner of the front room, space made for the beta still. Big eyes blink and lips pout in a smile, enjoying so much the feeling of how it used to be; Jonghyun and Minho. He would have been content with that the rest of his life.

Once both are in bed, candles blown out and fire burning low at the hearth, Minho rests his chin on the beta’s shoulder, smile unwavering.

“Do you know the story of the beautiful forest wolf?”

Minho shakes his head, one hand scratching at his large stomach. Jonghyun grins, throat cleared before beginning.

A story is told; one of a beautiful wolf, coat of thick fur fair, presence much beloved by the forest and those that dwell therein. But one village mut wandering the forest had befriended the wolf, given the gift to gaze upon such beauty. The mut soon fell in love with that wolf. The mut never did express to the forest wolf how he felt.

Minho interrupts the story. “Why not tell the wolf?”

“Because the mut was content simply watching the beautiful wolf from afar.”

Minho frowns. “That's a sad story.”

“You think?” Jonghyun shifts in bed, making sure Minho's covered well by the blankets. “I find it a warm story.”

“But if he said something, they could be happy together.”

“The wolf could not be touched by a mut. It would be unclean.”

Minho says in a sleepy sigh, “The laws of man ruin everything…”

The omega leans to his side, reaching for something. Out he pulls that peculiar shell again. Jonghyun has seen Minho with it but as yet to ask about it.

“Where did you get that?”

“Jinki,” Minho answers in a giggle of glee. Long fingers circle the shell in his hands, eyes unable to be pulled away from it. “It’s for me. I can hear the sea.”

Jonghyun blinks, face skeptical. Minho thrust the shell at the beta’s ear, holding it there. Jonghyun stiffens, but waits to hear something. Eyes widen, finding there truly is a sound coming from the shell. Has a shaman touched it with a dark spell?

Minho pulls it back, listening to it himself. Peering over, Jonghyun finds the soft smile on his lips. In this expression, Jonghyun can find how much Jinki means to the omega, even if he is troubled in how to embrace it. The beta still finds envy twist around his heart.

“I hope Jinki is well…”

“I don’t doubt he is.”

Jonghyun giggles with pressed lips, head laying to rest near the omega’s for sleep.

\--

The meetings have begun; only the leader of the pack along with one or two go into chambers for discussion with the elders. Jinki waits outside, beneath a shaded tree, blade in hand to shine it up. Noise a small distance away draws his attention to children playing. One child knocks another down, yelled at not to touch the other. It seems a simple game has grown hostile.

The alpha is reminded of someone he misses. A smile creeps over Jinki’s lips, and he rises taking note of the scene while drawing closer.

“You are so filthy! Don’t touch me!”

The child on the ground sniffles, head lowered further.

A blade whizzes past those standing, widening eyes, as it lodges in a wooden pole behind them. Their attention is drawn away from the child on the ground, to the unfamiliar alpha standing a distance ahead of them.

“I would watch my tongue if I were you,” Jinki offers advice. “That filthy child just might grow up to be bigger than you.”

“No. Teacher says he’s destined to be a hopeless beta!”

Jinki rolls his eyes and steps forward, watching the children flinch. He simply wants to retrieve his thrown blade. “Teachers aren’t always right.”

The children look puzzled by that. Jinki can’t say he questioned teachers much as a child either. Jinki had accepted his destiny as an omega by a young age. Now, he offers a hand to the fallen child, helping him back to his feet and dusting off his narrow shoulders. Peering down at the youth, he doesn’t seem so filthy in Jinki’s opinion.

“I think you will be an alpha,” Jinki says, lips pressed as he looks the child over, attempting to look as knowledged as the elders. “It’s very promising. I know an alpha when I see one.”

The other children gasp.

Another whispers about Jinki, “He’s an alpha.. I can smell it in his scent..”

Jinki smiles as the youth looks wide-eyed at him, tears dried. There’s a chance he will really be an alpha at his birthright, so who is to say otherwise. The other children will at least think a moment before looking so lowly on the child again.

Jinki takes his knife from the pole, flipping it in his hand as he turns back to the children. The memory of Jungsoo sits with Jinki the rest of the day, the protection he had offered for nothing in return, as he observers the children treating each other a little more cautiously.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

Sunghee squeaks as Jinki drops a lifeless chipmunk into her lap. He falls to a seat beside her, grin wide and crinkled eyes a twinkle.

“I brought you food.”

Jinki is sure the female is hungry, in fact he found her eating bugs off the ground yesterday. He’s unsure when the last time it was she had a meal, so he thought he really should feed her something, shouldn’t he. But knowing he can’t take food from camp to her, Jinki took it upon himself to find her something to eat--as he is her caretaker. Jinki is in good spirits, since the night before, finally feeling accepted by his fellow kind. He wants to do something nice for another.

The youth takes back the chipmunk, laying it out and unsheathing his blade with a spin to gut the small creature and skin it. Sunghee peeks over his shoulder curiously, and Jinki can hear her stomach rumble and heart beat faster.

Setting the meat aside once he is done, Jinki readies to find means for a fire to cook the meat, but the female is soon devouring the clean cuts like a rabid animal. Jinki blinks, surprised.

“Uh.. it’s good?”

She nods, cheeks full of chewed raw meat and high voice chortling. “Good..”

Jinki scratches his head with a laugh. Hesitantly, he reaches out, pinching strands of hair between two fingers to lift it, admiring the length of it on her small figure. A soft smile comes over him.

When sleep comes that night, again the female curls around Jinki like an extra warm blanket. He stirs awake in the night, glancing at the sight. It’s different, but Jinki can’t say it’s a bad different.

\--

Floorboards creak as Jonghyun carries Yoojin to the back room for bed, where she fits in a basket nearly finished and much more to her size with room to grow into.

In the front room sits Jinki, his head low, and Minho, still managing to kneel over so he may still perform his duties as a mate, washing alpha feet clean on his return. The alpha has been gone for several days, sent with others for duties. He's come back looking awfully exhausted. Minho glances at him with concern.

Jinki rustles with the front of his pants, opening them to free his flaccid length, color of it darkening to an angry shade the closer it travels towards the thickened ballsack. He holds it there, waiting. “It's best we do this now.”

Minho flicks wet hand, lips bitten. He has enjoyed the nights he didn't have to force himself to swallow. His body, it rejects the taste now.

Leaning forward, eyes closed, Minho sticks out his tongue, body stiff at the touch of it to warm flesh. He licks it there in Jinki's hold, before sucking the tip in between lips, pushing back the foreskin. Head back and forth, soon it swells in thickness, large tip pressing firmly into his cheeks as he shifts his head. 

The sounds out of Jinki fall a bit loud, noise of an alpha having not disposed of enough seed lately. Minho wonders if Jinki ever indulges in the offerings of other villages while he’s gone, but he always comes back looking discolored and sore, aggression more apparent. It seems to answer his question.

Floorboards squeak again, and over Jinki's thigh can Minho spot Jonghyun’s return to sit on the bed across from them. Minho pulls off with a slurping gasp of breath, blinking at the beta sitting there calmly. Jinki reaches out for Jonghyun, thumb over his cheek, then pressing roughly to lips, until the tip of Jonghyun's tongue licks it.

Jinki looks back to Minho, both hands falling to his small head to guide him back onto his twitching length. “Don't stop now,” he breathes tiredly.

Minho closes his eyes, taking Jinki deep enough into his throat that the alpha jerks in sensitive reaction. Minho doesn't try again, as his throat tightens up in anticipation of what is to come and taste foul on his tongue. He keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to see Jonghyun able to watch him like this.

Nose pressing into coarse curls of hair has Minho taking in the alpha’s scent, and that itself comforts Minho. It's a sense of his home returning to him. Minho sucks more eagerly, hope rising that the seed that will spill into his mouth will be as good as he remembers. Long fingers reach for the tender ballsack, cupping one side with slow pressing fingers, feeling the larger growth of it.

Jonghyun hesitates, before reaching for Jinki’s wrist with both hands, loosely holding it as eyes grow lidded and lips close around Jinki’s finger, sucking it with a knowing gaze.

When it comes, it fills Minho's cheeks full, and the taste has him pulling off, receiving the rest of the thick, pent up seed slung across his face. It drips and strings, as he sits back with a tongue flicking in his mouth, unsure how to swallow again. Lips part slightly, seed dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Ming, just swallow,” Jinki says, feet stepping out of the bowl of cooled water, irritation appearing now.

Covering his mouth with one hand, Minho throws his head back, gulping down the dissatisfying taste. He coughs and strings more sticky seed from his face in a mess. Jinki sighs, using his sleeves to swipe Minho's face clean.

“My stomach is upset,” Minho lies, eyes darting away.

Jinki helps Minho to bed, tugging clothes from him and making sure he's covered well. As the alpha begins to leave, Minho takes hold of his wrist, pausing Jinki. Minho watches him, not sure what to say, or what he even wants from him.

“You should sleep,” Jinki say, “Rest yourself now.”

Minho let's go. Jinki returns to the front room, door closed behind him. Minho tries to clean his tongue, to the noise of Jinki mounting Jonghyun in the other bed, draining his swollen sack into the beta with what sounds like pleasures.

\--

Minho accidentally kicks dolls off the bed as he leans to dig through the straw to find a book once again. No one is around, and after putting a sleepy Yoojin to bed in a bundle of blanket on the floor, he finds himself bored. Unable to leave the home is possibly more awful than working daily. He waits for someone to return, or at least a beta to come with his next meal.

Minho flips through pages of the aged book, one written more as a personal writing than something formal like the old story books. Even more curious, Minho continues, trying to find teachings he hasn't read over.

An unfamiliar passage reads about alpha kind. A deep, rough bite to the nap of an omega's neck, piercing skin in a firm hold, sets about a change in the omega. The mating claim. The alpha's essence, the purest gift from the gods above, pulses throughout the marked omega. A special marking is left behind, signifying the claim. Omega kind become easily receptive to the alpha in mind and body, submitting themselves to an alpha's desires, as the gods intended it to be.

“Omega kind, as the lesser creatures created by the gods, bring their owners pride or shame and should be taken to mate with caution,” the book reads. “Alpha kind are to keep their mate close, for the further they part, the weaker a bond. Shame will be born off it, displeasing the gods.”

A hand rubs Minho's neck, book dropped. He feels a lurch of sorts inside himself, neck giving a fleeting, painful scorching sensation.

What does this mean? Alpha kind possess a special gift from the gods?

“The more alpha that take claim to a single omega weakens the markings, allowing the return of the omega’s freewill and that drives omega kind into evil spirits and lost minds the more it continues. Elders declare the practice to cease in a new ruling of all the lands. Not every village signed the law forth. Foolish they are.” 

Minho lifts his head, eyes widening, not making sense of it all. Has the claim on him manipulated his emotions and feelings towards Jinki the alpha? Has it been this whole time, since the beginning? Flashes of a bitter youth thrust into the care of an alpha he didn’t even like crash into Minho, as if breaking through a weakened wall, recalling what he felt for the small caretaker traveling long paths. Are the omega’s desires for him now not as genuine as he has thought?

The burn returns, shooting down his spine, flaring out into the rest of him, the more his mind races at the prospect. His head starts throbbing painfully, blocking his reaching thoughts.

The noise of the front door opening has Minho scrambling to hide the book under loose straw once more. The footsteps are sign it's Jinki. An alpha is in the home, and Minho slips the furthest he has in a long time; darkness is thick and possessive. He looks around the room for a place to hide, petrified. His heavy weight has him choking on a small cry, finding his body deformed by something he swore he would never allow to happen. Someone has ruined him with seed. An alpha.

There's nowhere to hide in a room such as his, so he throws blankets over himself, still sitting up on the bed. Quickly he peeks his small head out, just to grab what dolls remain over the bed to take them into his hiding place, because they're his and no one can have them.

The door to the back room opens with a squeak and Minho holds his breath. A heart races as steps circle the bed. He closes his wide eyes, because if he can't see what scares him, maybe it can't see him either. It doesn't make sense, but he's too afraid to think otherwise.

The blanket is lifted just enough to let light shine through and find the alpha's face. It's Jinki, his expression slightly confused. There's no threat to his features, but Minho is panicked. If the book is true, how can Minho identify what he genuinely feels and what is influenced or forced. Who is Minho really?

"Ming? Are you playing?" Jinki smiles, appearance soft.

Minho can't find his words as his mouth hangs open. He doesn't know what to say. Instead, his face scrunches, a sob escaping. He feels so weighted down and a head throbs intensely.

The blanket is removed, prompting a louder sobbing noise, hands grabbing at his dolls to not be taken from him. His hiding place has been destroyed, and not the first time by awful alphas.

Stop--stop taking Minho's things. He possesses so few.

Jinki pulls the omega into a hug, hand through his long hair. Minho stares wide eyes over the alpha's shoulder. Jinki's warmth is consuming, even soothing, and the hold on him is gentle with security. Minho watches the surroundings that seem surreal now. He doesn't know if the feeling of relief is his own or of manipulation. What he does know is, this is his life now.

This is his life and he never got a choice in the matter. It's terrifying.

Minho blinks damp eyes, then he cries loudly.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

Jinki has Sunghee strip and stand put, so he can dump a bucket of water over her head. She squeaks from the cold, holding her arms as she shivers. Jinki shakes his head with laughter in his throat. The female needs a washing terribly, so Jinki takes it upon himself.

A rag has been found to wipe the female down with. He scrubs her, swiping away dirt and dried seed he's left on her skin. Cleaning her brings back a more concertation of her female scent, but Jinki is becoming used to it--at least enough so.

“You smell much better.”

Sunghee wiggles with quiet laughter. She shakes her hair out, blasting water from her long wet hair, specking Jinki with droplets. Head lifted, a snaggle-toothed grin is found behind a drape of dark hair across her face.

The mood feels light, until the female speaks.

“My friends are gone, aren't they..”

Jinki looks back to her. It's more a statement than an actual question--something Jinki knows personally in losing another. So his emotion slips through, showing in the way his eyes lower and voice pauses. “Probably. I haven't seen any other females,” nor has Jinki been able to explore far because of more traps.

Jinki readies for tears but they don't run down her cheeks. He hands Sunghee her shaken-out top and bottom, having her dress.

With the setting sun, brings more alpha gathered in drinks and meat. Jinki joins them, instead of taking his poration of food away from the fire to eat bitterly as he used to. They accept him now. He’s finally one of his kind. A true alpha.

Jinki hallors in song, drink raised high and sloshing at a campfire. He's mad with drink within no time, downing something stronger than expected near the fire. He smiles and laughs, head bobbing, as other alpha egg him on.

It feels good making them laugh, even if at his own expense--it means he's doing something more than manning the camp while others go off to fight at the front lines. He hasn’t been sent out since that day, but surely, now that he’s accepted, he will be again soon.

Jinki keeps searching for Kyuchul, but he hasn’t seen the elite alpha in days. Probably he has been sent to take care of duties only the elite can, but still, Jinki misses his presences. He wonders if he’s making the alpha proud.

Jinki falls to another seat, this time spotted beside Shoo. The alpha is large beside the youth, sitting calm with his cup of drink, not being a fool like the youths in camp. His face is half-hidden by the scowl of his wolf headressing and a palm rests on his knee, that patterned, whirling tattoo seen again. Jinki stares, lips chewed.

“Jinki, you are really some sort of alpha,” Shoo says with a chuckle under his breath and a pat across Jinki’s back. The younger alpha looks to this alpha with a twinkle in glazed eyes. It's amazing this alpha is even paying attention to him.

Jinki's mood is so lax, he rambles about himself. “You know, I wasn't supposed to be an alpha. I wasn't, heh.”

“I've heard.”

“I'm sure you have,” Jinki snorts in giggles. He should keep count of his drink intake; too many becomes him foolish in behavior and his senses delayed dangerously.

An omega is dragged out on the other side of the fire, one without clothing and covered in dirt from being kept confined for days. The omega of the village are no use in battle, so their use is in tending to the pack that fights for their right to still call the village their home.

The omega is forced to consume drink, before messily being shoved to the ground in turns of being mounted. Jinki’s eyes scrunch, and he jolts with actual worry for Sunghee who is supposed to be at his campsite under cover of brush. He will seek her out soon, he decides.

“Ahh..” Jinki clears his throat, gaze pulled away from the noise feet away, “Where did you get that?” he points to the tattoo, aware asking is not what one does, but too impaired to care.

The alpha looks puzzled Jinki would ask, then says “An elder priest. It’s a symbol meaning thanks to the gods.”

“You really are thankful towards them?”

“Yes.”

“Are you not?”

Jinki looks away, puzzled in being asked back. He’s unsure what to say. “I.. I am,” the youth answers, raising his cup of sloshed drink, because the gods have placed him here to be an alpha, one that has made his worth seen. He vibrates with pride.

Shoo nods, brushing the scruff of his face as he smiles. He takes out a pipe to light up and blow smoke into the darkened sky. Jinki is nudged, offered the pipe also.

“We are all worth something to the gods, even that omega,” Shoo nods towards the display of rowdy alpha mounting the omega nearby, smile fallen from his face, gaze less inviting, though it softens on Jinki when he looks back.

Jinki lips circle, attempting to puff out smoke in balls of clouds. It’s peculiar hearing that said. “Then why do we fight?” Why are they even in conflicted, taking lives, burning villages, if everyone is something of value.

“Because we are not gods.”

There’s a moment of silence, then the two meet with matching laughter.

The moon is high, left in a crescent, when Jinki falls to the blankets of his camp. The bush rumbling reminds him Sunghee is there, and she crawls out, apparently unharmed, to which he is glad. She sits beside him.

“Jinki?” she quietly calls.

Jinki nudges his head into her lap, soaking up the warmth of it, as well as the soft texture. Eyes closed, Jinki thinks of someone he really misses, muttering “Byungho..”

Fingers through his hair feel comforting, like that of the omega he wishes to see again. Jinki will return home, and with it a different person. Will Byungho see him with pride also?

\--

Minseok sits curled up on his bed inside the large beta dorm he's being housed in during his stay. He tries not to look too suspicious, not that many of the beta care what other beta do with their time. As long as it isn't getting more beta kind into troubles they are free to do as pleased.

Minseok tries to summarize what he's seen from the pack that has left a village without the blessing of elders. Punishment will likely be to come, and lately that has Minseok hesitant in what his mission is.

The opportunity at first seemed more than Minseok could ever dream. He was hand picked, among many surely, to do his parent's bidding, an elder parent no less, only such known to him for a few months. The same parent who left Minseok behind because he was just another beta among many. Minseok hadn't thought he would ever hear from his alpha parent; he's never even met him. This opportunity is supposed to allow him to.

Minseok also was made aware of who he was to keep an eye on. The only half-blood he's ever been told of. Sent away from the village of his birth left the beta with no sense of blood relations. His village now Minseok considers home, but it can be lonely, when all his existence is to work and survive.

His half-blood, Minseok finds, is more endearing than even he thought could be. He likes him, he likes his friend also, and Minseok doesn't want anything bad to happen to them now. What will he do when his parent wants them returned to a village Minseok has never been. He will be without a half-blood.

It all leaves the beta heavily conflicted.

Minseok shifts, nearly spilling his small amount of ink to the blankets below. He curses, his nerves showing too visibly. He worries his scent suppressing cream will give too much away. He will need to apply more, but after his letter. He was given a small box with paper, feather and ink to make sure he can send word, and also scent suppressant to help him blend in. It seems no one has picked up his similar scent to the omega, one they share in the same strong alpha parenting scent, but it doesn't make nights any less difficult to sleep.

Really, Minseok would like to see his half-blood again. He would like to see Minho again soon.

 

((TBC))


	8. part 8

Minho lays on his side across the floor, stare glossed over, hands touching his treasured dolls idly. He moves one, flicks another over, twists a doll with a painted smile around to face him. He loves his dolls. He works hard creating something he finds special.

Yoojin stumbles into view on two small feet, taking up one of the dolls into her hands with a smile.

Minho's eyes quickly narrow, dilated, with a growl in his throat, as feral nature surges suddenly. “Mine!”

He sits up, taking the doll back with a shove that knocks the unbalanced Yoojin to the floor. The dolls are his; one true thing he still possesses, and no one can touch them without his permission. No one will take what is his anymore.

Wailing slices through Minho, cutting deep enough he sees what he has caused. Wide eyes warm, as the omega quickly takes Yoojin into his arms, rocking her side to side and kissing her head, trying to sooth her tears.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

Yoojin’s crying quiets down into hiccups and a running nose. Minho's head lowers with a pulsing headache, the pain having him laying down again to stare at his dolls and the little one playing with them, and that's okay, because Yoojin is also his. He's had his print on her since she was born. Like his dolls, no one will take her from him.

Minho gently rubs Yoojin’s head, the triggered feral instinct rearing its head at an unusual time setting back inside.

\--

Jonghyun's head falls back, voice escaping loudly, though he's tried to keep it down. Minho should be resting, he should be asleep in the back room. But Jinki is in his bed again, taking him from the front, and it's always more personal to be mounted in such a way. Eyes can meet, as well as lip brush in panting breaths.

Jonghyun locks short legs around the alpha's waist, hips pumping back to meet each thrust. He wants to feel Jinki as deeply as he can go, until a ballsack slaps his ass, but he's just too dry still to risk it, and the fact that Jinki is attentive to that makes Jonghyun's heart thump. Countless times he's been torn and left bleeding by greedy alphas.

"Jinks..." Jonghyun gasps a sigh at the alpha's ear, fingers through his hair as his shoulder and chest is touched by full lips and flicked with a tongue. “Jinki..”

Jonghyun hasn't been sure what Jinki really meant by the alpha saying he liked him also, but when like this, when there's a distinctive tenderness to his movements, Jonghyun thinks he knows. It's in the way Jonghyun always been delicate with Minho, unable to express his heart any other way.

So when a moment allows it, Jonghyun pushes, rolling them over to gain the top. He slides Jinki's tip back in, then wiggles down on as much as he can take, and it goes deeper than Jinki has tried thus far. Deep enough that Jinki's expression twists, head rolled and palms slipping over Jonghyun's damp skin.

Jonghyun smiles behind messy hair, elated at the look he could cause in Jinki. He rubs his own swollen length to alleviate some of the new discomfort, then moves, short bounces atop the alpha. He's still submitting to the Jinki, even in rolling on top, by doing whatever it takes to give him pleasures.

Jinki's voice slightly cracks, brow damp in heavy sweat, eyes closed. “You make it so good-- you make this..”

Jonghyun leans over, offering a kiss, teeth dragging over Jinki's tongue. Hands are felt down Jonghyun's back, scraping over his spine and flexed muscle.

"I'll make you feel anything you want," Jonghyun's mutters, as much a beta’s duty to serve--but also more personal, laced with willingness.

Jinki takes hold of Jonghyun, falling them both to their sides, and he thrusts himself harder against the beta. Jonghyun's shrill voice is loud. Teeth clench and fingers grabbing for purchase.

Jonghyun could convince himself this is all because Minho can't be mounted without risk while with child. Jonghyun could do that. But when eyes meet, tint of a fire still burning in the room, casting some light, Jinki's gaze tells Jonghyun a different tale, one the alpha can't easily voice--one Jonghyun can't voice himself. No one has looked at him like that, not even Minho.

Jonghyun continues to offer what services he can, and it's with pure white willingness.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

The gods have blessed him, Jinki reasons, and it fuels arrogance.

“Remain low--there’s something about this..”

Jinki hears what Shoo says beside him, both hiding behind tall grass across an open field. But it is out the other ear as his eyes can’t leave the sight of a body left on a pike to blow in the breeze. An elder of the village they fight to protect bloody and torn, fading scent left to carry in the drifting air and settle beneath the young alpha’s crinkled nose. The sight, it’s desecration to those closest to the gods that walk this earth.

The forest edge lies behind the horrible display, towards where a group of alpha try to advance. It holds the old elder chambers deeper into the forest; taken over by those they fight. Jinki would fight anyone in the way and restore some honor while also propping his social status up even more. That's how good it sounds in his mind. Nightfall will hear his name cheered around the fire and drinks.

So Jinki hears Shoo, the elite alpha that has kept him at his side in this advancement, but not truly does it sit in his concious. He thinks of status, of his parent’s proud smile. Jinki thinks only of himself. From behind tall grass, Jinki jumps to his feet, spear at the ready to sprint forward.

“Jinki!”

Barely time into his hurried action is the distinct sound of a racing arrow and not the time to see it or dodge. Pain pierces deeply, head of the arrow jolting Jinki as it hits his upper arm. A readied spear is lost quickly, then the sound of multiple whizzing arrows follow, as Jinki feels a thick body hit his from behind, shoving him to the ground behind the tall grass in cover.

An arm bleeds from an arrow settled painfully in his skin. He hears the high pitched noise of arrows flying overhead and the gurgled sound of a voice. Jinki grunts in discomfort as he rolls over to find the alpha with him--the one kind at the fire, listening to his songs--Shoo. The same alpha teeters until he falls heavy across Jinki, bleeding from a thick arrow lodged in his neck.

Wide-eyed he stares at him. No breath is felt.

“Fall back!” a horn sounds from behind, “Fall back!” more arrows fly overhead, coming from tall trees at the forest's edge across the field; the opposition purchased many high in the branches having waited.

Jinki finds himself paralyzed, everything he's ever learned forgotten. Don't move, Shoo had warned Jinki. The pack is fired upon as they retreat, mission failed, work to get this far wasted. Shoo had been the one to map the plan out, had put trust in Jinki to come along, given a chance.

‘We are all worth something to the gods’

But now--

Jinki is dragged back towards camp, eyes unable to leave the sight of another carrying back the lifeless alpha over his shoulders.

What has Jinki done?

\--

As Jinki steps around the room with bare skin, Minho finds himself struck by his appearance again. The lean muscle, curved waist and thick thighs. His sharp features relaxed and face recently shaved of faint stubble, giving him a childlike appearance. Body hair has grown slightly thicker, across legs and arms. The omega recalls another birth year is soon to pass.

Minho rubs his own bare legs, wondering if he could ever achieve such a rugged look. His body hair is thinner and fine, sometimes almost as if gone in certain lighting. Cheeks that still carry a bit of youthful fat are squished, still too smooth, and fingers trace his freckled face, large eyes fixed on his mate.

That same alpha who took him from his village, that had protected him from the attack of a beta, who took care of him while afraid to be leaving his home. That alpha had said the elders of Minho's village only wanted him to impregnate him. That alpha went beyond the request and took a mate in him.

Minho had never asked really, never felt the need to after what Jinki had offered to tell him, as if he just already knew himself. Now, since the claim is weakened, since the book spoke of such lengths in control over him from body to mind, Minho wonders.

"Why did you choose me? Why mate with me?"

"I've told you before, have I not?" Jinki looks to Minho, brown eyes and full lips something beautiful in the shadows of flickering candle light.

Now, those reasons given before don't seem good enough. Absently, Minho rubs the bare bump of his stomach, feeling stretched and deformed by force now. "Do I not bring you many troubles? "

"No," Jinki smiles, the gentle one that always soothes a restless Minho. "You do not."

Minho frowns, wondering how much of that soothing is himself or Jinki's claim influencing his emotions. The question of himself, after all this time, Minho wonders if he's actually in love with Jinki or if the alpha manipulated his feelings; something taken against his will. His own agency has strengthened due to the two claims over himself. It's like having a mind cleared while not even being aware it needed to be.

Minho is able to reclaim his outlook on all alpha again.

"Do you enjoy this--swaying my emotions?"

The alpha tilts his head with a confused look. He can't possibly read Minho like he used to. In that much, the omega feels he's taken back some control.

"Are you unwell? Is it the seed you carry?" Jinki arches a brow.

Something is unwell about the omega and the seed is doubtful to be the cause.

Minho looks away, then rolls to his side, again greatly missing the ability to lay comfortably on his stomach, which will be gone for some months still to come. Yoojin fusses in her sleep, but settles before waking tears can come. Minho is reminded when he sees her now, that he didn't want to bear alpha seed, yet he still cares for her, as something of his own, but the memories are still there. He feels a sense of failure towards her, when she deserves the best because no one else will give a female the best.

Jinki is suddenly crouched down on Minho's side of the bed, face at level with the omega's. Minho blinks, mouth hung open as Jinki grins. The alpha is cute and beautiful at the same time. Minho's awestruck, because no alpha has gained his attention like this before.

Jinki leans in, pressing his lips to Minho's. He then kisses Minho's cheek, before returning to lips, deepening the kiss, until Minho is lost in it, alpha climbing over the omega as he rolls him to his back once more. Minho touches Jinki, hands running down his back, feeling tense muscle relax beneath the touch--Minho's touch, because the omega has an affect on Jinki.

Jinki kisses down Minho's body, stopping at the belly to gently nuzzle it and whisper towards the child--or twins, inside, declaring them alphas to be proud of and to go easy on Minho. It's enough to get a sleepy giggle fit out of the omega.

Jinki glances up with that grin and crinkled nose that's distinctively him, a look that is still so charming towards Minho.

“Don't worry about anything. I will take care of you.”

Minho's heart thumps suddenly, and he reaches for his neck, where pain is expected to come, but nothing is felt but the flutter of his heart. Such words come so sincere from the alpha to omega.

The alpha covers them both beneath the blankets, and Minho gently runs hands through Jinki's short hair, as it's been cut by a knife once more. He wonders why he keeps it as short as he does. Minho watches as he lulls the strong alpha into sleep like a child, tiny smile tugging at his own cheeks. It's a genuine smile, one Minho freely offers towards the warm alpha beside him.

\--

Minho grins as he lines his dolls up on the table and sets the freshly finished doll in front of them. He pouts realizing he smeared some of the drying paint, but is heart isn't fallen.

He's thankful Jonghyun brings him woods he can carve with and paints sneaked from storage rooms. He rather work with the wood than finish weaving the basket he needs for the seed he carries. He doesn't like to think about what grows inside of him. He feels a sense of detachment from what he carries, as if he has no part, and wants no part, of it.

“Meet your new friend..”

Since he has nothing but time, Minho introduces each doll to the newest in animated voices. Even when Jinki enters the cabin, Minho doesn't pay it any mind. His dolls are priority. He rests his chin on his hands, just admiring them with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ming? Were you fed today?”

Minho doesn't answer Jinki because he honestly doesn't hear him.

“Ming?” Jinki touches the omega’s shoulder. “Minho.”

He's startled, eyes wide in finding Jinki behind him. They dart from the alpha to the door, wondering how he didn't notice. Minho doesn't find a smile on Jinki, but not a scowl either. The alpha at least appears not angered. Minho exhales, “I was..”

Jinki nods and returns to the back room to finish undressing. Minho carefully gathers up all his dolls, taking them between long arms and scurrying bare to follow. He dumps his dolls on the bed and begins undressing, as he peeks at Yoojin still asleep beneath blanket in her half-finished basket.

“What are you doing with those?”

“Eh?” Minho unties the wrap around his middle. “What?”

“Those dolls,” Jinki points, already bare and looking washed. He nears the bed and Minho lurches forward, reaching his dolls first and pulling them close.

“I am going to sleep with them.”

Jinki shows the most readable expression then, and it's clearly surprise. They watch each other a quiet moment, then Jinki's voice lowers. “They don't belong in the bed I share with you.”

“But..” the dolls are his important thing. They should go where he goes. When he lived in a rundown cabin alone, Minho did whatever he wanted with his dolls, even sleep with them if he felt lead to. It feels unnatural now, the thought of sleeping without them. It seems just yesterday he was doing it, as a form of comfort, but really he hadn't felt the need since he was thrust into an unfamiliar alpha’s care. So Minho blinks big eyes, fingers rubbing behind his ear, sudden confusion taking him.

“Remove them from the bed.”

It's an order rather than request. Minho's shoulders slump and he juts his bottom lip out, scooping up his dolls and returning them to the front room, taking time to sit them out nicely. He finishes undressing before blowing out the candle nearest him, then gets into bed beside Jinki beneath a fur blanket. He wears a pout still, glaring at Jinki.

Jinki pulls Minho against him and speaks with a soft voice. “Sleep.”

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year, when his vision spins as another fist slams into his bruised face. He stumbles but has nowhere to fall with an alpha on either side of him holding him upright by his arms. He chokes up more blood, dribbling out of his mouth and staining clothes.

Everyone is so angry, so enraged. It’s his fault.

The arrow still lodged in Jinki's arm is snapped off by its end, causing him to shout in a cry of pain. Part of the sorrow remains, jutting out rigged. Jinki blinks wide eyes at more blood soaking up the sleeve of his tattered tunic.

A fire roars, brightening the night's sky, and many alpha kind gather around to watch the brutal display. Nearby is the fallen alpha Shoo, a blanket draped over the corpse as a ritual burn platform is built for burial rights into the afterlife. Jinki's dangling head is yanked up by the hair.

“Look what you've done!”

Jinki's vision still doubles, but the sight is no less hideous than hours before when he watched a life be taken to save his own. A valued person has been lost and it has been to foolish arrogance and pride. A hand slips from the covering, the palm with a beautiful marking. It symbolises thanks to the gods. Jinki can’t find thankfulness for anything right now. Elite alpha really aren’t invincible.

As shrieking screams draw closer, Jinki's eyes widen. His head is released and he turns to find Sunghee pulled into view. She sees him and calls out for his help. Jinki tugs, but he can't free himself, and another fist is swift to his middle, doubling him over in a gasp for air.

“Jinki!”

Sunghee’s soiled clothing is cut away and thrown into the nearby fire. She cries.

“You stupid mut,” Jinki is spit at. “You won't be tolerated any longer.”

Where are the elite alphas, why are the underlings handing out punishment? It's heated, driven by retaliation and grief, without proper order. A pack of the wild descend on the disappointingly weak among them. Snuff it out, bury the shame.

“Let her go!” Jinki’s voice cracks in a pathetically desperate plea. She is his--

The fellow alpha shakes his head with disgust, a dark gaze is dilated and chest moving with shallow breaths. The anger is driven so deep the feral instinct of old is visible. Those harsh eyes meet Jinki’s. “Tear that bitch.”

Jinki's protesting shout falls upon deaf ear as Sunghee’s head is yanked back, neck exposed for a blade to glide deeply across it. The female’s last breaths are gargled while blood drains down her bare body, darkening her skin. Jinki can only watch in horror. The female had nothing to do with his mistake, so why take it out on her?

Worthless.

She didn't mean anything to anyone. And now Jinki is also worthless among his kind.

Sunghee’s lifeless body is tossed aside, rolled away in the dirt at their feet. Fingers jab around the wound on Jinki's arm, causing another loud cry to escape him. He doesn't even realize tears stain his scrunched face. Jinki watches Sunghee’s body kicked out of the way, and part of him hopes she will stand up again, smile and be there to wrap warmly around him at night.

He's sorry he couldn't protect her.

Jinki's head shakes, but he bites his lips refusing to sob, or worse. His chin rises again, just before he's seeing double with solid fist snapping his head aside.

“Release that youth,” comes a sharp demand. A superior alpha approaching the scene, nose crinkled at the surrounding mess and disorder. There is hesitation in letting JInki go, but the tight grips ease up and he’s shoved forward, then kicked, until he falls to his knees in front of the large alpha.

Jinki looks up, eyes a squint and bloody lips parted. His chest it tight, feeling the look upon him as intensely as if it were his parent looking at him with the utmost shame.

The voice is so calmly used, “You are to return home. You are not needed here.”

Jinki staggers to his feet, hurrying for his pack and horse, not even a glance over his shoulder for the mess left in his leave.

\--

Jonghyun blinks slowly at the ceiling, breath a sigh and backside sore without rewarding satisfaction. The room is now empty, the one where Jonghyun was lead to by an alpha, one looking youthful with little cure for a predatory sexual appetite. Jonghyun supposes he was the one looking most like an omega among the group of working betas. His small size often isn't a blessing.

Either way, Jonghyun is resting naked and dirty, but knows he must return to duties to complete his day. It's not the first alpha to mount him since leaving his own village, but it certainly isn't the alpha he chooses; the alpha he wants touching him.

In the past such thoughts and desires of that matter didn't come to Jonghyun. He's born of the beta kind and is expected to please alpha kind also, just not bear them offspring or rarely mate. It's seen much like any other work betas are born to do. Omega get to mate into loving bonds, or proudly carry seed. Jonghyun doesn't see what's so bad about being an omega. An omega has the potential to feel cherished.

Jonghyun groans and rises from the bed to dress and rejoin his group.

Jonghyun is a beta--he was born alone and will die alone--and with that reminder, he returns to work.

\--

"Is it true?" Minho asks through the darkness of the room, feeling Jinki's arm over his grown belly and nose snuggle up against his neck from behind. The blankets twist tangled around them both in bed for the night. It's Jinki's first night back from overnight duties for a few days. Minho thought he might choose to bed with Jonghyun, but here he is with the omega.

Minho feels little right now. If anything, it's possibly anger; mind trying to still make sense of the writings in that book that haunt him. He's left with a sense of something, like betrayal, and that leads him to not care as he continues to ask something brought back to his mind recently. "That you've gotten a member of a pack killed?"

Jinki stirs, jolting beside Minho, and he doesn't have to sense through a mated bond to know his coming mood. "Who told you that?"

"No one important."

Minho's shoulder is grabbed hard enough he hisses at the hurt caused pushing him onto his back, Jinki's body soon looming over him in the darkness. The tone of the alpha's sweet voice lowers to an aggressive threat. "Who?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Do not make me ask you again."

Minho's defiant look fades as a snarl reminds him who he's in the presence of. Alpha aren't to be trusted, not fully, maybe not even Jinki, and that causes an ache inside his chest.

"I don't know who," Minho looks away, lowering eyes before the alpha in front of him, fingers jittery with past fears. "It was just some alphas. They told me you got members of a pack you were in killed."

Jinki's head flicks to the side, breath growling. "It was a long time ago."

"So it's true. It's true your skills aren't good?"

"My skills shouldn't be questioned by my own mate," Jinki snaps back, small eyes piercing even without the brightness of candlelight. "What happened is not your concern."

Minho takes hold of that reclaimed will of his, looking Jinki in the eyes as he speaks. "You've called yourself unwise. Maybe I now understand why..."

A hand runs slowly along Minho's neck, and the omega’s gaze narrows challengingly, as for a reason to slice through a weak, dangling thread and end it all right now. Something seems oddly familiar about it; such a situation feels to have happened before.

There's a gentle hesitation in that strong palm, before Jinki is quickly pushing Minho aside, quickly getting up and slamming the door behind him. The noise wakes the baby with crying Minho must tiredly rise up and tend to.

Jinki doesn't come back.

Minho peeks out of the door once the baby is calmed back to sleep, finding Jinki laying beside Jonghyun. Minho returns to bed, kicking the visible book back beneath the bed as he does. Cold from the wintering chills, Minho curls up as much as his body will allow, palm rubbing a neck flaring up with a burning ache. He wants to be alone, but the claims upon him try to persuade him otherwise, and both wanting it to be the other he desires to be close to.

It's brought into question how good of an alpha Jinki truly is in the end.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year, as he sniffs a bloody nose, small eyes downcast. Skin is bruised and an arm clutched with a broken arrow still lodged inside of it. Wind tosses Jinki's long strands of hair about, as he sits atop a mossy covered log, exiled from the camp. A fallen pack member’s body burns tonight, twisting smoke high into the sky, as he reaches to the heavens.

Tomorrow Jinki is to be sent home, ordered to be accompanied by another to make sure he succeeds instead of flees. He has shamed them all. Blood is on his hands.

Jinki can still hear the strangled noise of Shoo dying as Jinki was pushed away from an ambush. He picks up the wolf headressing Shoo once wore, having found it at an abandoned campsite in passing towards his own. He took it without thought, just to now be touching it with short fingers, recalling their time together, though short. It should have been Jinki who fell, not one of the beloved elites.

Again, Jinki attempts to remove what’s left of the arrow in his arm by himself, giving it a tug, but searing pain quickly stops the process. He sits in the ache of it, feeling the pain travel down his arm like a slow burn. It going untreated worsens his healing process. skin already tries to heal around the arrow; scarred and discolored.

Jinki swipes his dirty face, glancing up at the night sky. His jaw clenches, an angry growl caught in his throat. How foolish. How foolish is he.

At the noise of footsteps approaching, Jinki blinks damp eyes dry. Alpha kind don't shed tears, for it is weakness, and a shame he has begun to again, at this point. Out of the bushes, away from camp also, comes Kyuchul. Jinki hurriedly stands.

“I'm sorry,” Jinki blurts out first, though he hasn’t seen the alpha in days. He’s upset he hasn't lived up to expectation. He was so sure he could, because as an alpha his pride never rests. “I thought..”

Jinki is hushed as Kyuchul stands tall right in front of the youth, his scruff face and square jaw found by moonlight. There is no smile or gentle eyes. The alpha is more intimidating than ever, even as oddly, a palm gently caresses Jinki’s cheek. Relief overtakes Jinki then, that someone must trust him still--that he can make it up to them no matter what the cost. He will succeed.

The arrow is reached for, long fingers brushing it, before a firm grip takes hold of it and Jinki’s bicep, shoving the head of the arrow the rest of the way through his arm, until it breaks skin out the other side, blood gushing. No warning or aid is given. Jinki cries out, trying to retreat, but grip on him too strong to repel from. The arrow is pushed and pulled, drenched in red, until the jagged, broken end is exiting his arm and freeing him of the arrow fully. Jinki can only muffle a shout and scrunch wet eyes, pain like nothing before. 

Jinki shudders on short breathes, falling back to a seat, trying to gather himself to speak up and explain himself further--that if anyone would understand it would be Kyuchul. He glances at his throbbing arm, watching fresh blood run from the shaded wound, staining his torn top even worse. It won't heal well, he's sure.

Jinki looks back up at the other alpha, trying to see through his still unreadable expression. “Kyuchul?”

Jinki has no time to react but of a rasping yelp, as he is lifted to his feet by a fist of his own hair, then spun around, being bent over the log he sat on. The breath is knocked out of him by the force of the slam against his ribs. Another hand tears pants as they are shoved to bent knees, leaving the smaller alpha’s ass bear in the brisk air.

“What are--”

Jinki chokes on a gasp while cheeks are spread by the intrusion of a half-hard alpha length, digging dryly into him. The penetration tears, leaving blood to dampen and smooth thrusts that soon follow.

Kyuchul grunts heavy above while Jinki stares wide eyes into the dark forest, hair held tightly. No escape can be made, even as he tries to twist his head out of the hold and claws at dirt below. Vision blurs on the lights from camp a distance away, and his voice is bounced out of him with involuntary cries.

“Is this all the fight you got?” grunts come aggressively behind the smaller alpha. 

Instinctively, Jinki tries to growl threateningly, but his mind races with humiliation and question as to why one he looks up to would do this to him. Kyuchul is a mentor, a wise alpha, Jinki even wanted to call him friend. How could he mount him like he's no better than an omega?

Jinki whines, pain assaulting him all over. “Kyu--chul.”

This isn't the way it's supposed to be.

Jinki feels breathing hot on his neck as the larger alpha leans forward heavy, a slapping thrust burying him hilt deep inside Jinki's split body, another hard breath knocked out of the smaller alpha. Jinki's hair pulls him to the side so teeth can nibble at an ear. Jinki manages his best growl then, but it still falls meek. A whimper slips next.

“Your omega ass will take my seed.”

Jinki has seen Kyuchul kill before. The alpha doesn’t hold the title as an elite for nothing. He could kill no differently than one might squish a bug in their way. But Jinki has never seen Kyuchul’s cruel side directed towards himself. They are supposed to be alike--but now--Jinki doesn’t understand.

Head shoved down, his voice is muffled, blunt nail digging to bark, as the other alpha slaps hips to cheeks violently fast. Soon hot spurts of seed fill Jinki's burning hole. Long hair is tucked behind an ear as breath is hot across skin.

“Jinki.. I expected you would sound this good.”

Jinki's tense muscles flex, then fall lax. Eyes blink and a breath strings out a pathetic sob.

Humiliation. Flashbacks of being seen as nothing more than an omega. Failure. A parent’s cold gaze.

Jinki will return for home come sunrise and nothing will be quite the same.

\--

Jinki swipes his nose, the scent of adult females in thick fumes off the beta beside him. He lets that aside, rather wanting to speak with him honestly, which the alpha is finding almost too easy to do lately. He's the only one Jinki trusts with matters about his mate. Jinki had originally been drawn to Minho's childlike demeanor; the innocence something to admire and protect--something he couldn’t save in his own youth.

But something is amiss these days. It's unsettling enough Jinki seeks advice from a beta.

Jinki has his own suspension, one that draws back to a wrongful claim by a dubious alpha, but that reminds him too much of his own influences and what he's possibly caused himself. He doesn't want that to be so.

“Has Ming seemed odd to you lately?”

Jonghyun scratches his head while looking thoughtful. “I'm unsure what you mean?”

Jinki supposes Jonghyun wouldn't notice. He's often away from the cabin nor does he hold the sort of alpha bond with the omega like Jinki himself. 

Jinki isn't sure how to express what is bothering him. “He's seemed stranger lately.”

“It could be because he's with child. Or because he's inside all the time.” Jonghyun's voice lowers his breath, “I would lose my mind too.”

Jinki's narrowed gaze has Jonghyun stiffen with a hard smile.

The alpha exhales with a gaze on the cloudy skies. “Maybe so.”

\--

Minho is on his knees, palm rubbing thighs, gaze narrowed at his mate in front of him with his pants off and flaccid length held out. It's time to drink down seed, but Minho has pressed lips, stalling. The taste of it has only grown far more foul since Minho read those elder writings. His body rejects it. Whatever that alpha essence is, surely that is cause behind Minho even acquiring a taste for it. He would never otherwise, because he despises alpha kind.

Jinki leans forward, brushing the warm tip of his flaccid length to Minho's lips. The omega turns out of it.

“Why do you refuse?”

The alpha’s tone has fallen, a small growl in his throat. Minho jerks in reflex to the old fear of all alpha so near the surface these days. But also his defiance is unwavering, like who he was before he was handed off to one not of his village.

“I don't want to anymore.”

Jinki moves back, and the silence is heavy. Minho thinks Jinki about to walk off and slam doors, waking Yoojin, but Jinki stays. The alpha takes hold of Minho's shoulders, forcing him to his back, then crawling over the omega, pinning him down with the strength of thick thighs and firm muscle. Arms try to wiggle free from the hold, but it's a vice grip.

Minho kicks out long legs and grunts, big eyes as angry as a cornered animal.

“You act as a child. Quit this.”

Maybe that's right; Minho is a child, because growing up is far too terrifying, it's stolen so much from him already. Minho rather be a child than face what he's become as an adult. So lips press, still refusing to open for the alpha.

“You carry my seed,” a hand runs back behind Jinki over the bump of Minho's enlarged stomach. His brows furrow, voice booming clearly, “You will not deny me its health and birth.”

Just a vessel omega kind are for breeding and building up a village. The reminder has his chest thumping in a sinking of hopelessness. He can't change his birthright. Minho clenches his jaw, the throbbed burn at his neck overpowered by the gut willpower to display independence, and that act is to still attempt to deny what is precious to the alpha -- the desire of alpha offsprings. It's cruel, but Minho wants Jinki to feel hurt, the same way he has been without choice. Jinki doesn't get a choice.

Minho still struggles, and if Jonghyun was in the cabin, he would actually called for help, the beta always his stone anchor in frightful times, but it's only him and there's nothing but a fight he can't win.

Fingers press at Minho’s lips, then pry, until two short fingers slip past teeth, brushing his tongue. As they try to pry open his jaw, Minho reacts, doing the unthinkable. He bites down, hard, drawing a shout from the alpha. Withdrawing fingers have brown skin, leaving the taste of blood in Minho’s mouth.

The slap to Minho’s face has the omega’s vision spinning, and the retaliated act awakens the jolting burn down his spine, now as much arousals as anything else. He slowly turns back, wanting a palm across his face again. Minho spits the taste of the alpha’s fowl blood onto the alpha’s face, sickness in desiring that rough act again. It consumes, until fear of an alpha buries beneath it.

Jinki swipes the spit away, gaze dark, but nothing more of it.

With him refusing to open his mouth, Jinki plucks Minho's nose, holding it shut, leaving Minho to hold his breath.

It's only so long before Minho has to gasp for air, and that's when Jinki's warm, thick flaccid length is thrust into his mouth. His nose is still plucked, as a Jinki thrusts shallow, other palm directing Minho’s head back and forth for him in a fist of his scalp. It quickly grows in his mouth, stretching lips and jaw to fit. The struggle of his only arouses alphas’ feral instinct, his head moved dizzyingly fast and throat rammed sore by Jinki now.

Jinki thrusts to the back if Minho's throat, until he's gagging and spitting up at the corners of his mouth in wet drips. His tongue hangs out over his bottom lip, top of it feeling the warm texture of veins each movement. Putrid a taste.

Minho chokes on trying to suck in breathes around the swollen size as it lengthens and reaches deeper still. He drags his teeth purposely, hearing the hiss of Jinki's with satisfaction. It’s still not enough for Minho; he sinks small teeth down into a bite so hard he saves it for old, stale meat. Jinki’s voice cracks in a scream, actually retreating and stumbling off the bed.

Minho coughs, chin soaked, leaning up with wide eyes. He berates himself, having gone too far. The alpha cups his length, it now red with broken skin and imprints of teeth.

Before Minho can think of anything to do or say that could possibly fix the situation, Jinki is on him again, taking him by the back of the neck with the strength alpha kind truly own, until the omega is turned over on his knees, face down in the bed, pressed so hard he will bruise.

“Don’t you know what happens to omega that bite?!”

Minho’s eyes squeeze closed, memories of omega without their teeth in his home village. He swore he would never allow that to happen to himself.

“What has come over you!”

Minho sobs, muffled in the blankets. He can’t answer the question. He doesn’t even know.

A palm slaps at raised cheeks harder than ever before, jolting the omega so much he’s in a freefall, unable to process pain versus pleasure. His breath catches in his throat, as it continues, skin jiggling in repeated ripples each rough slap, until he cries out loudly into blankets. A body will soon bruise in deep shades. It’s supposed to be in punishment, like the wooden paddle to disobedient youth, but his body does not react as if that so.

Minho is pulled on, yanked up by a fist of his hair. His unfocused gaze rolls to pure white, then expressive eyes blink wide with apology. His damp chin is gripped, strength squeezing until a whimper slips out.

“You find pleasure by this?”

Minho’s face scrunches, unable to deny it. He leaks scent down his thighs and is half-swollen between legs. Minho is tossed aside, rolling over the bed, and when he looks back, the look of disappointment in Jinki’s gaze hurts and not in a sensation that feels good.

Unable to bear that gaze, and the alpha wanting nothing more of him, Minho stagger himself onto his feet, yanking a long tunic over his body. He leaves for the other room in a limp, where the little one still sleeps. Minho falls to a cringing seat at the table, arms swiping his dirtied, sore face. Fingertips graze the cheek that was slapped, and he winches. It doesn’t make sense to want to hurt like that.

Minho pokes at dolls atop the table, trying to distract himself. The omega’s prior burst, the desire to hurt Jinki, recoils with regret and loathing so potent it's nothing but genuinely his own emotion. When Jinki comes out, Minho side-eyes, unable to turn to him. The alpha is still bare skinned and yet to go flaccid, or the bite on him to look any better. Minho mutters, eyes turned away.

“Do you want some ointment..”

“Get me it.”

Minho nods, standing to dig behind Jonghyun’s clothes on a shelf until he finds the small jar. He removes the lid and hands it to the alpha where he now sits on the beta’s empty bed. Jinki doesn’t take it.

“Put it on.”

Minho drops to his knees, scooting between Jinki’s spread thighs, to swipe his fingers in the jar then smear cream over the wound. Jinki hisses and grunts, pain of it more than Minho feared. His fingers stroke the ointment over the length that twitches thicker once more.

Jinki’s head drops to the top of Minho’s lowered head, breaths inhaling deeply.

“You smell so good..”

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” nearly chokes out. His head has begun a dull thumping, leaving it harder to think clearly. Harming Jinki is the last thing he’s wanted to do. He only did it to gain a reaction he wanted, just so he could feel something that doesn't make sense. Minho lowers his head to Jinki’s lap, face nuzzling a bare thigh as he sniffs another apology. “My head, some sometimes it aches so much,” he confesses. He pleads for his strangled being to be released.

Hair is tucked behind Minho’s ear, jawline traced by the fingers he bit earlier. Minho doesn’t want to feel this way anymore. He wants to gouge out whatever is causing this of him, because he can’t possibly have changed into someone desiring such things.

And Jinki’s look of disappointment reminds him of when pain actually hurts. He’s never seen that sort of look directed at him from the alpha. The omega is unsure what he has let the friend down in and wishes to take it back.

Minho leans forward, lips parting, going to take the alpha into his mouth regardless of the cream coating him, but the alpha scoots back, hands touching the omega’s shoulders to stop him. Minho looks up, understanding but also worsening the guilt. Jinki does not want his mouth on him.

Instead, Minho takes Jinki’s hand, pressing his lips to the broken skin of his fingers.

Jinki gently pulls on Minho, guiding him up onto the small bed, where they both lay down over it. Minho still holds the small hand that bled. Jinki’s other hand rubs gently at the omega’s sore ass behind the fabric of his lengthy tunic.

Minho's voice crocks from the sore throat, voice a whisper. “Do you remember not being weighed down while a child still?”

“Yes,” Jinki answers, doing that strange thing where he reads Minho deeply enough he understands the vague question. “But then winter came.”

Minho isn't sure what that all means, but it's an answer he can relate to and is glad to hear. Winter approaches, as they are now, shoulders slumped from so many experiences. There's many differences between the two, but similarities remind Minho the gap between alpha and omega isn't always that wide.

\--

Jinki takes Jonghyun's words to heart. Minho's strange behavior could be simply from being shut indoors for so long.

Yoojin is left with a female, one Jinki doesn't know other than she looked youthful and was the first one he saw stepping onto the female grounds, which he dragged back to his cabin. She was afraid, and that fear had such a wonderful, tempting scent his instincts gnawed at him to take pleasure in. Seeing Minho snuffed out that scent in the female, as she was thrust into the cabin. Jinki told her to stay and watch the child; she would be safe.

“Why are you doing this? Why take me out?” Minho asks behind cloak and a fur dropped over narrow shoulders. Jinki is sure to keep his mate warm, especially with a weakened body.

The omega still walks with a slight limp, and Jinki has seen the bruises left behind as he lay bare skinned on his side. Jinki worries the two claims on the omega is tainting him from the inside out, and soon the omega will not be the same one Jinki swore to protect. Unable to let the secret out or bear the shame of letting an alpha walk free that has put ownership on his mate, Jinki can’t seek out anyone on the matter that might have knowledge. He tries to take it into his own hands; do what he thinks is best.

“If you do not wish to come out, I will take you back.”

“No!” Minho grabs Jinki's arm, big eyes pleading. “No.. I like this.”

Jinki smiles, having hoped that would be his answer. He takes Minho's lowered hand into his own to hold it, not drag, as they walk, warming it with his heat. Minho looks down at their hands, watching the act of it a long moment, then his expression brightens.

The two walk about the village, hand in hand, and Jinki swears every time he touches Minho, he's filled with the purest warmth. If one could frolic bare in heavy, undisturbed snow with nothing but comfortable heat radiating off them, Jinki would say that's similar to the sensation.

“Will I not be at risk for punishment being so far from home?” Minho asks, looking around for patrol alphas and their mountain wolves.

“You are my mate, you are in my care.” Jinki squeezes Minho's hand gently, reassuring.

Minho's head ducks with a pink glow that could be due to the cold. Snow has fallen but not enough the sun can't melt it away still. Such a cold to keep the snow hasn't yet hit the village. Jinki based his decision on that in bringing Minho out. The villagers haven't fallen sick yet in the thick of winter. Minho is at less risk.

Jinki takes Minho to throw horseshoes with the betas behind large stables.

“Oh! I'm good at this game!” Minho declares as Jinki hands him a horseshoe to toss at a pin in the ground. “I always beat Jonghyun.”

“Always?” Jinki arches a brow, digging for the truth.

“Alright,” Minho kicks at the ground. “Usually beat him..”

Jinki turns away with a bitten laugh, finding what he adores about the omega once again. There's clanging as betas down the line of pins nestled in the ground throw shoes also, not paying much attention to them, though some curious glances at an alpha bothering to play around betas and few omegas. Most are busy in dueling wagers for smokes and whatever else they try to hide they are in possession of. As long as beta productivity remains, elders find no harm.

Minho tosses first, missing, though not by much. He frowns and winds his throwing arm up. Jinki's turn is a score with such a simple game. It's not much different than knife throwing, which he has practiced for years in private. Minho looks impressed and that's enough for Jinki.

Minho has a couple more close hits but no match. Jinki’s horseshoes clank around the pin each time. Minho's turn finally rattles the pin in a hit, and it has Minho so excited he attempts a small jump, but teeters on long, bony legs, nearly falling to the muddy ground. Jinki catches the omega first, bracing his weight.

Minho’s energy despite what his body is enduring reminds Jinki of why the omega is his. He grows playful also, turning his back to the peg and tossing, not caring if he makes it or not, becuase around Minho it’s not a fight to be the best and win approval. Just to be himself is what Jinki desires, but such is nearly impossible. He’s buried that self for so long, it’s hard to allow it to breathe.

Minho cheers Jinki, then follows, throwing the same and nearly hitting a passing beta. Though the beta frowns, the two laugh quietly at each other. Another turn has Minho's horseshoe spinning in circles around the pin.

“Ho-hoho~ I got it,” Minho grins crooked, small teeth flashing. “I got a hit.”

Jinki nods, looking between Minho and the horseshoe around the pin. The omega’s bliss thumps into Jinki's heartbeat, and it's such a reassuring feeling. Jinki tries his best, and it's not always good enough, but for the moment, they're both together sharing in happiness.

“Can we play another?” Minho looks hopeful.

Jinki allows it, wanting to keep that most important smile directed at him, if only a little longer.

With dark clouds rolling in above, a thought remains with the alpha. The disappointment Jinki felt when the omega took pleasure in brutality, would it really be okay if he remained like that or would Jinki lose the piece of himself he saw in Minho’s innocence if it were to completely crumble away and leave them both in twisted darkness.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

A cry is amplified in the small room carved out through the dirt of the village’s underground. Thick beams above has the ceiling kept from caving in, and a torch placed in a hook on the wall gives the room dim light. Shadows rest in many markings across the walls, scribbles by fingers, one particular symbol looking of that burned tattoo across a wrist. A mountain cat, an animal opposite of the wolf.

“Jinki!” cries the omega, “Slow down--please! You are hurting me!”

Sweat beads across Jinki's bare back. He thrusts madly against the omega on hands and knees below him, surely bruising skin. Byungho is his name, an aged omega with scars plenty and condemned to the underground for breeding purposes like so many.

Long, dark hair is yanked out of a loose ponytail, falling across shoulders and giving more for Jinki to fist at.

Jinki slaps his palm to the omega’s ass, gripping it tight, then repeating, sinking to the sound of the impact and how good it feels rippling around him.

Jinki's arm is still wrapped in a wound deep enough it will scar, but bruises have faded, along with any proof of what transpired the last night he was away from his village. He will bury it so deeply inside him, no one will ever find the truth.

Jinki hears Byungho’s plea but his body still moves madly, as if he can out run the humiliation of penetration by a superior alpha. If he goes hard enough, things will return to how they used to be. He digs hilt deep, ballsack slapping, back bowing and a growl in his tight throat.

Clawing fingers reach for Byungho’s face, scraping down the omega’s eye. Byungho cries out, his unblinded eye gouged, skin around it broken in a bleeding cut. Jinki pulls out, flipping the omega onto his back, then gripping legs, spreading them and pushing back in, thick ballsack slapping the omega's underside.

“You--you’re different,” the omega gasps, voice half-muffled in a blanket. “You’ve..” Trembling fingers reach for the wounded eye, smearing the trickling blood. Fallen hair hides the pale eye already scarred.

Jinki leans in, tongue out to lap up the red, the taste of it, heightening instinct already at the edge. Eyes dilate, muscles firmer, and his mind disregards the fact that he’s never hurt this omega before. It doesn’t matter right now, in this moment. So the alpha moves again, thrusting in pounding slaps, scent of blood tracing and memories chasing him.

So Jinki doesn't slow. He grunts and growls, teeth nibbling an ear with skin damp between them.

The alpha is different.

He runs cowardly until he can't pick himself back up.

\--

Minho can't sleep with all the current noise from the front room. He gets up from bed, blanket around his bare body to keep warm. The slight squeak of opening his door a small crack isn't heard by the two in the bed cornered at a far wall. Minho peeks an eye out into a brighter room, where a fire is still lit ablaze.

Jonghyun is in Jinki’s lap, both facing each other as they move widely in a slapping sweat. Minho views it like he used to always few the act. Undesired. An act of crazed animals. If something of near violence--sometimes actual brutal violence.

Jonghyun sings Jinki's name in a voice he hasn't heard from the beta in a long time.

Minho remembers Jonghyun protecting him from alpha kind; hide him while using himself to pleasure alpha. Minho, despite his fear back then, managed to peek a time or two. It didn't look quite like this. Minho has known the beta long enough by now, been similarly close in body to him, that Minho can tell just how much he's fallen into this one and only alpha.

Jonghyun clings Jinki's head to his chest, own head curling as he moves his hips with the aid of Jinki's firm hands, breaths heavy. Jinki speeds the act up to his liking, bouncing Jonghyun's hips himself in quick motions. Jonghyun's head falls back with a cry, arms dangling limp at his sides, accepting what the alpha takes.

Minho rubs fingers behind an ear, head tilting. Brows furrow, hoping he doesn't look like that during mounting, but he already knows the answer. He wants it, even now, to feel Jinki hot and thick inside him. His lips on him, his mouth sucking. Minho didn't use to want such acts; they frightened him tremendously.

A hand moves slowly down the front of Minho’s body, fingers curling to press between his legs, gaze lidded as he continues watching the two. Eyes snap open wide, hand jerked away, teacher’s voice echoing in his mind. Don’t touch, don’t touch, it’s not your choice.

It’s not an omega's choice.

This alpha, he has control over Minho's body, to some lengths, but how much Minho does not know. Does he make Minho desire him in such a manner? Is he somehow doing the same to Jonghyun, of whom Minho is very protective of? A mating claim hasn't been given to Jonghyun though, so how could it be? How consuming is this power that alpha posses?

Jinki takes Jonghyun backwards, dropping them to the bed, so the alpha can continue to thrust at his own pace atop the beta. Minho's heart jumps when Jinki breathes Jonghyun's name thickly, in the heat of pleasure. He's not playing around, not like those alpha Minho has witnessed Jonghyun with before.

Large eyes glaze again, dilating slight. His head falls lazy to the doorframe, wondering what it would be like out there with them, if they would mind--if they did mind, would they slap at him, squeeze his long neck until he felt he got what he deserves? The omega’s neck pulses an intense burn, until a moan slips his lips. It would feel so good to be touched like that again--it would, and that makes him surely some sort of monster. He must be the one possessed by evil spirits. His mind has twisted darkly.

Jonghyun is noisy still, eyes closed beneath Jinki, arms flung around him still and legs locked at the alpha’s waste. He doesn't notice the omega, but the alpha does. He looks up, lips bitten and brow damp, thrusting with rolling hips, as the mated meet eyes.

Minho is startled he's been caught, but Jinki does nothing but carry on, his gaze still holding Minho's at the crack of the door. Jonghyun's hands run over Jinki's back and neck, his head curling into Jinki's shoulder while calling his name again and again through whimpering whispers.

Minho flutters long lashes, big eyes unable to turn out Jinki's gaze. Why watch the omega if he's with someone offering him pleasures?

Door finally closing, Minho breaks the contact first, taking a deep breath he blows out once the door is firmly shut. He lays back in bed, missing the warmth that had carried to the door from the fire. With the noise quieted down and Minho's heartbeat settling, he closes his eyes and falls into sleep.

When Minho stirs awake, the room is still without light shining through cracks in the walls. There's a warmth behind him, and fingers brush across his skin. It's Jinki. He can always tell, not just by their connection alone, but by how he is touched. No one’s touches are as distinct as Jinki's.

Minho wonders why he's in this bed instead of the other. Minho moves a little with it hard to find comfortable positions on his side for very long. Jinki is still behind him, smelling of alpha seed most of all.

“Why do you watch?”

Minho's chest flutters and legs curl, just from the sound of Jinki's deep, rich voice. He almost forgot the question, and there's no sense in trying to pretend he's still asleep now. “I wasn't. I couldn't sleep is all.”

“I've felt you watching before,” Jinki's breath is hot across Minho's skin.

He could try to deny it, Minho thinks, but there isn't any sense to it. He's peeked on them before, just watching how they move together, to find a moment of Jonghyun truly happy and Jinki taken care off. Minho whispers, “You two are happy together.”

Jinki leans up, arm reaching and thumb smearing Minho’s bottom lip down as the omega takes in a breath. Minho hasn’t had Jinki near his mouth since his teeth bit into him. How much longer that will be, the omega does not know. Likely, it is for the better. At least he won’t feel the need to vomit.

“Are you jealous?”

There's a playful smirk in Jinki's raised tone, but Minho doesn't quite understand it. Minho thinks he's felt jealousy before, in watching those privileged above himself. He thinks of that as jealousy. What he feels when he thinks of Jonghyun and Jinki's happiness, it's something warm and sort of tingling. That surely isn't what jealousy is. “No.”

Jinki suddenly goes quiet, and soon rolls away, leaving Minho's back exposed to the cold. In the silence, Minho's sleepy mind runs through several thoughts, until it lands on alpha and their possessive instincts. Along with it, his neck flares up in a slight burn. His chest clenches with a wave of anger. Something not sincerely his own emotion. “Do you want me to be jealous?”

“I.. eh..”

Minho has put Jinki at a loss for words now. “You alpha kind are strange..”

Jinki laughs, but it's a twisted, ugly and bitter sort.

“I carry your offspring, is that not enough?”

“Minho..”

He rolls over, finding Jinki on his back, and Minho wiggles close enough to rest his head over Jinki's bare chest, sinking in the warmth and how he enjoys being just simply like this. “You are with me right now, so relax.” Sorting through what is and isn't himself, Minho always finds clearly the desire to protect this alpha, no matter what. He's still a friend, no different than the beta. The desire is genuinely his own.

Within a moment or two, Jinki really doesn't feel different. Minho is able to close his eyes, and drift back into sleep, taking Jinki with him.

\--

Minho cracks open the door to the outside, looking for signs of anyone who might notice him leaving the cabin. No one is around, which isn't much of a surprise with how far out the cabin is from the rest of the village, but it also means a further walk to the water barrel down the dirt trail.

Knowing a beta won't be by with a meal for hours still, Minho can't wait, because Yoojin cries with thirst. He can only fetch water, but it's better than nothing, so Minho takes a bucket with him down to the nearest public water barrel while Yoojin finally settles in sleep.

It's cold out, but the ground hasn't any snow to bury his boots. Finding the water barrel vacant of villagers, Minho scurried to dump ladles full of water into his bucket.

Suddenly touched from behind, Minho jerks, a ladle of water splashed up into air, turning around with wide eyes and a choked breath.

“Minho?” Minseok hides a small laugh. “I did not mean to frighten you.”

Minho exhales, shoulders slumping with relief. It really is nice to see Minseok, like always, but the fright is hard on his body. He rubs the growing bump below his wrap, one he can barely hide anymore, trying to sooth himself and that inside him.

“Do you want a drink?” Minho holds out a ladle of water towards the beta.

Minseok appears hesitant, but then dips to sip at the offered drink, gaze on Minho the whole time, something deep behind small eyes, but it's lost on the omega. A smile gives way in Minho, feeling encouraged seeing Minseok again. He hasn't seen the beta since he was commanded to stay inside his home by village rules.

Minseok takes Minho's bucket, a small smile on his wet lips while walking the omega back to the cabin. He really doesn't want to see the beta go, nor does he want to remain inside anymore, but once home, Minseok readies to leave.

“When will I see you again?” Minho blurts out, wide eyes hopeful.

Minseok runs a hand through Minho's hair, tracing a loose, lengthy curl, then drops his palm to pat the omega’s shoulder. “You sound worried about it.”

Minho lowers his gaze as Minseok laughs.

“I will see you again.”

Minho watches Minseok leave as he slowly closes the door to a warm cabin, eyes sad.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year. He is home.

Jinki's head snaps back when a tomato smashes upside his head, falling away to the soaking mud below his feet. The juices stain his hair and half of his face. He doesn't bother looking to the one who tossed it; it's becoming a normal occurrence.

Jinki's return to his home village brought him on his knees before the elders, head low in shame, as the one to accompany him reported his reckless actions.

“Shoo has fallen. This foolish youth is cause to losing our own in battle.”

Eyes were boring into the youth, until Jinki’s slumped shoulders nearly shuddered in unease.

“They do not want his presence any longer.”

With one glance Jinki found all he had been working for crumble under his parent’s gaze. His eyes wouldn’t hold the gaze, nor could he bury the feeling of them all already knowing what humiliations he has faced thus far. Though aches and bruises had healed, an elite alpha could still be felt between his legs.

Now, Jinki sits on a log near the fire, where just beyond it are alpha pushing for beta to mount beta in mere entertainment, one act not uncommon. Jinki wasn't even allowed behind the walls of the alpha camp once word spread. But time has let him back inside, to continue his regular duties.

Jinki swipes the tomato juices from his face, as those sitting near him stand to leave for another spot, putting distance between. He rubs an unwrapped arm still slightly sore by the swift arrow, skin scarring worse without proper medical treatment. He should wear the remembrance of his act forever in a scar across skin.

Commotion ahead; the beta kneeling over the other is pushed forward by a foot, forced to penetrate the one on hand and knee. Alphas gloat. A beta is urged to thrust faster for enjoyment. Ladles out of the wine barrels are passed around. Unwinding from duties comes to rowdy alpha.

Jinki removes himself from the display, instead taking up a bow and pouch of arrows to practice. His keep or hunting is meager these days, bringing in food not often and dropping his usefulness as an alpha. It burrows the humiliation he’s been dealt deeper, convincing him of ugly truths.

On his way, a firmer shoulder bumps into him, then he's shoved.

“Watch where you are going,” the demand is barked.

Jinki nods with a low chin and eyes hidden behind long hair, nothing to say for himself. It surely was his fault.

\--

The room flickers shadows by candlelight; home warm as a faint snow falls from the night sky, dusting the hills and surrounding mountains white.

Minho's head falls back heavy, landing to Jinki's shoulder. He's sat up between the alpha's spread legs, the only one naked and sweating. Breaths are thick, and sheets are already wet below his parted legs. He can't see over his own grown belly even if he wanted to, but he can feel enough to know he's swollen between his thighs, leaking wet again.

Jinki has both hands cupping a chest puffed up larger as time grows shorter until the planted seed will leave his body. He plays with them, like some childish young alpha. Minho clutches at sheets, sensitive to every little brush of the alpha's fingertips, and this time, it feel so good--the hurt of the over-stimulation scrapes sensations over his neck and down his long spine, spinning his mind.

"Will you spill once more?" Jinki whispers hot against Minho's cheek, teeth grazing, adding to the overwhelming sensation all over.

Minho’s voice is a gasp, mind not connecting how exhausted his body is. "I--" he's done it so much already, blankets are soaked through. “Harder..” He can’t believe he demands. He wants to hurt. “More..”

Jinki kneads a fattened chest, squishing them together and squeezing. He bites at Minho's jaw--good just like that.

Minho's head rolls back downward, gaze blurry on his belly, then drawing towards Jinki's moving hands. Large eyes widen with a shout.

Jinki's chin rests to Minho's shoulder, peering over to find wet hands as they knead. "You already produce suckling feed?" There's laughter and a grin, as if proud of such a discovery.

Minho can only watch helpless as his body has taken on so many changes out of his control while carrying alpha seed, or whatever has blown up his belly so big. He doesn't recall Yoojin causing such a belly. He's never really had the right over his own being, but with child it's only made clearer. Minho bites his lip, body building on the sensation of his chest being touched in such a way.

Jinki's tongue drags over his hand. A dark gaze is telling of the alpha anticipating Minho fully producing after birth so he can nearly fight his own born offspring for a chance at the omega's swollen chest. It's when Jinki's inherent greed of an alpha really shows.

Clutching the bed, Minho breathes heavy, voice slipping louder, and something whispers knowingly that he likes it, that he want the noises to reach Jonghyun sleeping on the other side of the wall. Minho cover his mouth with the back of his hand, denying that wicked murmur in the back of his mind, but Jinki yanks his hand away, wanting the beta to here as much as that stirring in the omega does.

The omega wiggles his hand behind, in between them, to where the warm bulge in Jinki’s pants is. He works the ties of Jinki’s loose pants with long fingers, until the alpha can spring from the confinement, thick and damp against Minho’s lower back. Minho groans as his chest is still touched, palming the alpha behind him, knowing enough by now that if the alpha’s arousal heightens, control can be lost and Minho can get what he wants--what that is, he is still unsure of.

Minho backs up slightly, until his cheeks sheath the hard length, and hips wiggle, rubbing wet as hints of seed leak from the tip. Jinki’s face falls to Minho’s shoulder, grunts and groans louder. Teeth brush Minho’s skin, and he shudders, wanting a hurting bite.

Jinki’s hand lift to Minho’s face, and Minho’s lips part, tongue out to touch the wet of his fingers, tasting what his body produces in this state. Eyes close as he pleads in murmurs. “Put it in,” he rubs harder, twisting hips to hear Jinki’s throaty growl. “Put it in me..”

Minho’s head soon falls with a gasp, eyes open to watch his belly distort in bulges from uncomfortable movements inside. He can't hear anything Jinki mumbles in hot breaths. He can't even move. He stares, thoughts he's been having resurfacing, sure there's a monster growing inside such a large belly, that it will soon just split his stomach right open, jump out of him and he will bleed to death.

It's a monster. Minho isn’t the monster, the seed is. Seed has done this to him. Something such as dark spirits wanting to defy the gods have taken hold of him and will destroy him from the inside out.

Minho's chest is wet from squeezing when he spills again, squirting over the bed with trembling limbs. His voice cracks in a quivering breath.

Jinki kisses Minho's head and moans with such an appetite, “You taste amazing..”

Minho’s head shakes, eyes screwed shut as he says louder, “Put it in me.”

There is pause, the fluttering hope his request will come to be. But what he will do if he has it, the omega does not know.

“No,” is firmly said.

Minho slumps.

Jinki swiftly rolls the them both over, Minho sprawled out on his back, Jinki hovering ragged atop. “You don’t truly want that, do you?”

The darkness of arousal lifts in the alpha’s gaze, just enough to find that look of disappointment again.

Minho turns his head away, unable to bear it; what Jinki sees in him affects the omega more than he realized. He doesn’t like the look. It hurts--in the way pain should feel.

Sensation flares up his neck, into his head where a thumping ache takes over. He clutches his head, eyes blinking, soon wet in tears he does not mean to shed.

“Why are you afraid?” Jinki asks.

Minho opens red eyes, having said nothing of his thoughts. The mating claim must be letting Jinki know what he's intensely feeling. Minho isn't sure how to respond. “I'm--I'm not..” his small, cracking voice isn't so convincing, but he tries to build back up that crumbled facade to be bravest once more, face swiped by the back of his hands, sniffing the tears to stop.

Jinki leans in, piercing gaze bright in the candlelight. Minho flings his arm over his face, not wanting to be seen, not like this, where he has no sense of control, not even over what happens inside his body. He feels so heavy, so deformed, and there's no escaping it.

Jinki gently pulls Minho's arm away, able to find his wet face and pressed lips. Eyes meeting, some of that consuming fear flees him. Nothing more than looking into the alpha’s now soft gaze has Minho melting into security. Maybe he isn’t looked as awful as he feels.

Jinki had once said Minho is a good person. Could he still see that in him?

“Why are you afraid?” Jinki asks again, tone soft and without threat.

“Monssers..” Minho slurs, tongue a slip in his thicker lisping. His heart is beating rapidly and eyes looking to him are sincere and kind, worsening the panic, because how could he make sense of his emotions of fear while he’s looked at so calmly.

Those stories he was told in youth are true. Absolutely true. Somehow, unaware, a monster was planted inside of him. It's true. Something in the forest during the long journey to the village touched him, tainting him body and mind.

Jinki's eyes widen, and even Minho feels the alpha’s relief, as his throbbing head subsides. He shows a small smile, voice bearing strength. “There are no monsters here. None at all.”

Minho's arms suddenly take Jinki into a hugging hold, pulling him downward to nestle his face in the alpha’s firm shoulder. He still cries, though feeling safe in Jinki's presence, even if he is an alpha.

Jinki might say no monsters are near, but Minho feels another movement from inside his body. He isn't convinced.

\--

It's the autumn of Jinki's eighteenth year.

“Break it up!”

Jinki is dragged back, shorter legs kicking, arms still swinging. Hair is a long mess in his eyes, puffy lip split with blood. The other alpha only a red tint to a sharp cheek bone, a mark left by the smaller of the two.

Jinki is shoved back by the large alpha, one of many years older, separating the fight. Jinki spits blood with a growling scowl. It’s not the first fight he’s been in since his return to the village. The youth is exhausted, doesn’t want to fight anymore, but it’s all he has. Each threat of a fight has him vibrate with life, but also memories.

“Don’t touch him,” the other alpha is told. “And you,” Jinki is looked to, “Get out of here.”

Jinki doesn’t have to be told twice. He leaves the alpha grounds, swiping blood from his lips by the back of a wrist.

He has only one place now he feels he can go to anymore.

Stairs are staggered down, slow strides made towards a familiar door.

When Jinki finds Byungho’s bruised eye, fists clenched with anger, wanting to harm them that hurt this person, but quickly he remembers who had done it. His fists slack, head dropping. His day has been bleak.

Byungho stands, blanket dropped away to reveal more marks across skin but Jinki is unsure if it is his own doing or another’s. Many times he has seen this omega with new bruises not by him, but his eye, he hasn’t ever seen it look so badly. If he were to take the omega’s only left sight it would be devastating.

Standing slightly shorter than the alpha, Byungho tugs Jinki’s top off for him. His fingers touch the scarring on Jinki’s arm, gentle in a manner Jinki clearly wasn’t the last time he was with this omega.

“Did this happen while you were away so long?”

Jinki nods. The omega speaks to him so softly, touch eager, not a flinch of fear in him for the alpha. He had hurt him and yet the omega treats him as if it didn’t happen. Jinki almost wonders if it was all a dream and he hadn’t caused a thing.

Or rather, so many years underground has normalized it all. So many things Byungho has likely seen, Jinki can’t even fully comprehend it all.

Chapped lips touch to his, giving small kisses, until they urge Jinki’s lips apart, taking a deeper kiss, tasting the blood still left from his brawl.

“Why don’t you fear me?” Jinki asks, even as lips still kiss his own. He is an alpha. He hurt someone. Why is there no fear?

“I like you, is that enough?”

Jinki’s eye close, head spinning as if he really was knocking back too many drinks in a fancy hall. Instead he’s underground, surrounded by cold dirt and touched by someone who says strange things.

“I’m glad you have returned,” Byungho says, hands undoing Jinki’s belt and pants. “Lay with me.”

Jinki finds some of the comfort he needs in the embrace of one omega. His heartbeat slows, matching the rhythm of an omega’s.

\--

It doesn’t happen as often anymore, but some days still, Jinki finds himself standing with a long stare towards the chambers that lead to the underground; a place few above it speak off. Jinki himself hasn’t been down those long, narrow steps into shadow and surround earth for some time.

In his youth, Jinki used to have a reason to go down there, though. It feels so long ago now, though surely it can’t have been.

Jinki recalls the past. A name on the tip of his tongue but not daring to speak it.

The adult alpha turns away, taking steps forward through the town square crowds, leaving that past behind him.

\--

With Yoojin down to sleep, Minho leaves his home under a cloak. He's well aware he isn't to leave, especially without escort, but his personal mission is secret. He uses Jinki being away overnight to his advantage in taking out his decision.

Minho keeps his face low with a cloak that barely covers how heavy his belly is becoming, a rainfall pittering atop his small, hooded head. He takes paths less traveled through the village, until he reaches the squeaking wood steps to the chambers of the elder priest.

Knocking on the door, Minho finds a beta quickly peeking through an opened hole in the thick wood door. Minho's throat is dry as he tries to speak.

“State your business,” there's a drawn out sniff, taking in Minho's scent, then the voice lowers, “Omega.”

“I wish to see the elder priest-- I wish to seek his guidance…” Minho cups the cloak around his belly, even while knowing his scent gives off the fact that he's with child.

The hole closes up and Minho is left to wait in the cold weather. It seems like forever, glancing down at passerby and feeling exposed. When the door opens, Minho bows to the beta, then follows into a warm room with muddy boots, where the elder sits. Minho glances around, amazed at the sight of walls lined with containers, presumably holding many acts of blessings. A fire cracks loudly from its place in wall, and the air is thick with an unfamiliar smell.

A raspy, aged voice speaks. “Whom do you belong to?”

“No one,” Minho says out of the quickest reflex, his own will fronting clearest this day. “..I mean, uh, the alpha Jinki is my mate.” Of course that's what Minho meant to say, and rightfully corrects himself with a nervous rubbing behind his ear.

The priest looks barely amused, deciding the omega is worth his time. He continues. “Why does an omega with child wish to see me?”

Minho lowers his hood, big eyes blinking wildly and palms rubbing. He's never found his way into the chambers of a priest. It's overwhelming. “I.. um, I wish to have a cleansed blessing done upon the seed growing inside of me..”

“For what reason?”

“I'm afraid it's a monster inside of me,” Minho blurts out, eyes widening and hand held to cover his mouth. He hadn't meant to come out with it so directly.

The priest chuckles. As the elder stands, tall and broad even while hunched with age, Minho is startled by the beta now behind him and removing his cloak. Without it, his grown stomach stands visible, so big there is no means to hide it, even under the loose wrap he wears. He's suddenly embarrassed, looking the way he does in front of an elder. He often has higher opinion of them, as they are closer to the gods than anyone, and if one is actually offering help, he feels humbled.

“You think a monster grows inside of you?”

“Yes..” Minho nods, hoping his terror isn't as visible as he feels it. The elder likely already senses it, though.

“Such tales from the woods are not unfounded, of course you know.”

Minho thinks the elder tries to frighten him by such words. It works. As much as he’s tried to reason that elders keep such stories in circulation to instill fear into a village to keep any from straying, Minho believes there really is truth in it, more now than ever.

The priest pulls different jars from shelves, gathering sprinkles in pinches to a fire, then dried leafs from picked herbal plants, tossing them into the fire that has begun to pick up. A smoke soon fills the room, and Minho is taken by the shoulders, beta behind him forcing him forward, close to the flames.

“You are the omega offered in the blood moon ritual, yes? I know your face.”

Minho looks around, unsure he's even allowed to speak of it. His chin is taken hold of, turned back to the elder to look up into his eyes. A flash of memories overwhelm the omega, memories of that ritual, and he trembles feeling being torn apart from the inside out again--but this time it’s not a shudder of fear. He doesn't want to remember.

The elder watches the omega, a look with narrowing eyes, as if he knows the pleasured reaction overcoming the omega with his mere words.

Minho simply nods, biting lips with wide eyes. It receives another chuckle.

“Who could the seed belong to…” comes in a song of a voice, finger tracing the omega’s cheek.

“My mate,” Minho doesn't mean to speak out of turn, but he finds himself defensive at such nonsense.

It's silent, as the priest blows smoke at Minho, wrinkles in his face curling with a grin as Minho coughs. He chokes with a gasp as his top and wrap are taken from his body by the beta, leaving him bare but for boots. He covers his swollen chest, ashamed of the sight it is.

“Breathe that smoke inside of you, so it reaches all the way to here,” his exposed belly is touched, hand resting there as the priest spreads more smoke that almost smells nice, if it weren't for choking on it.

Minho breathes deeply, coughing a time or two, but trying to do as told. A hummed chanting prayer is given with eyes closed, palms still on the omega. Minho tries to focus, even out his deep breaths, feel the cleansing from the inside out.

Minho chews his mouth, gaze held on his stomach when eyes open. He doesn't want to have a monster come out of him or be torn apart by it. Those old stories take a grip on his fragile mind again, insisting they're true, that they can happen.

Minho’s head dizzies, smoke doing something to his body. Muscles lax, eyelids heavy, each deep inhale. His mind slows.

The omega doesn’t want to be the monster himself. The truest, most terrifying fear beneath it all.

When the priest finishes, a warm hand brushes his cheek tenderly, snapping Minho back to some altered state, and is told all will be well.

“You’ve been blessed by the gods. No longer fear. Rest now, for the seed.”

Minho is only allowed a bow of gratitude, before he's pushed on by the beta, hurried out with his cloak and clothes thrown at him.

Minho hurries to dress in the still falling rain, lastly pulling his cloak back on, hood tugged up. He quickly makes way for home, long legs in worse coordination and mind still lifting from a fuzzy hue. On his skin settles the smell of a blessing towards the seed that grows inside him. He can only hope it's enough.

In the room the omega just left, a beta is told “Seek out the alpha Jinki and give word I wish to see him soon.” The tilted gaze towards the beta proves it is rather a demand than wish. The priest among elders looks back to his palm, a youthful grin pulling at his cheeks in silence. The beta bows and retreats.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's nineteenth year.

Jinki finds himself spending more time beyond the village these days, finding solace in the surrounding woods along the jagged mountains. Most of his time is spent tossing his blade repeatedly to trees and swinging by branches, practicing what he can while outside the village.

A day when the sun beats down and sweat drips from his chin, does Jinki explore for shade. He follows a wall of jagged rockcliff, until a surprise catches his attention. Feet away, beneath overgrown brush, lies a small cutout in the rocks, looking much like a cave of shelter.

Jinki sheaths his blade, palms raw from repeated practice. He falls to dirty knees, clearing brush and moss away, to reveal the opening to a place likely never used but for wildlife. Even them it looks untouched for some time. Animal furs line some dried leafs, looking seasons old.

Unaware, it’s the first time Jinki has smiled in weeks. A real, honest smile.

The young alpha sits inside the cave, legs crossed, watching the greens and browns of the forest just outside. He soon reaches for a pouch stuffed heavy on his belt, carefully dragging out the shell given to him by the sea; having kept it in the village since. Jinki blows into it, surprised by the noise it makes. He tries again, finding a chortling laugh, as he makes some sort of music by it.

The place he settles in, Jinki rubs with his feet and shoulders, printing it with his scent like the wildlife, to claim as his own.

Whenever Jinki feels the need for escape from the suffocation that has become the village, the alpha will come to this place.

\--

There is a feline sitting curled up near the hot fire at Minho's cabin. The omega sits calmly at the table, inking faces on dolls, Yoojin chewing on a stick near his feet in bubbling babbles. After opening a shutter to the noise of howling, the feline jumped itself into the home, finding its way straight for the fire.

Minho doesn't mind the company, really, as long as the feline leaves the mice alone.

The front door opens, a beta coming in with a tray of food. It appears to be stew and rice, not that Minho's very picky about what he will be offered. It's set in front of Minho, and the beta steps back to allow the feeding, nothing to say to each other, other than Minho's bowed head towards the beta above him.

“Don't do that.”

Minho pauses, blinking wide eyes, not thinking as he hands Yoojin a simple clump of rice. The little one is already shoving the food into her mouth, dropping crumblings all over.

“The food is not for them.”

Them? The females?

“But she is also hungry.”

“It's forbidden.”

Minho rubs his neck nervously, showing a small smile. “But I can't go to the females to feed her.”

“It is forbidden and punishable.”

Minho watches as the beta won't even look at the small female. He frowns, but sits back, taking a sip of the lukewarm stew lacking in meats, obedient. The beta stays longer than they usually do, just to watch Minho eat. Yoojin whines and flails, wanting food also. Minho's frown deepens the longer he is forced to ignore her.

The feline moves, stretching and licking itself. That has the beta’s attention, even to sit beside the animal, petting it until a soft purring fills the room.

Minho is forced to finish his meal before the beta will leave, and he takes the tray with him, telling Minho another will bring dinner In a few hours time.

“Thank you.”

The beta nods and closes the door behind him. Minho quickly gathers the rice fallen to his lap into a ball he sets on the table. He smiles, pleased he found away around rules once again. The beta’s distraction allowed Minho to drop rice into his lap unnoticed, saving it there until the worker left.

“Here, come..” Minho runs a hand over Yoojin’s head, another hand holding a pinch of rice for her to take into her little mouth. It does not matter that a village doesn't value the little one, because Yoojin is his, and Minho won't allow her harm. He will take care of her forever.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's nineteenth year.

Traveling leaves Jinki lagging behind, as few alpha from his village will look at him as someone worthy of the pack. He tails behind several feet, on horseback. Jinki is surprised he has been put on assignment to leave his village, but it’s of course not for warring villages. It’s simply a mission for trading goods. It must be why only one aged alpha leads and the rest are merely betas.

Before the sunsets, Jinki is alone in finding his own food, this time with the learned skills of tossing a stone by sling for a fleeing rabbit, after missing a flightless bird by his mistake. Gutting the animal and cooking it prove to take extra effort, but Jinki manages, with the sun already down.

In fact, Jinki likes being on his own as he is--or he tells himself. He has to wait for use of the fire to cook his kill, as the rest of the pack feast on small deer.

“No more than one fire tonight,” the camp is told by the aged alpha’s croaking voice. “Thieves stalk these trails.”

Those looking to barter food or precious items stalk some roads for travelers, waiting for night to sneak in and thief. Those caught will leave without their hands, if they’re lucky.

Sleeping is near the horses a cart of goods; Jinki’s turn to take up watch the night. An easy means to keep Jinki at a distance. They travel with bags of rice and baskets of fresh fruits, seasonings in pouches, folded robes with the finest stitching, and boxes of silver coins. Surely, the village will find something worth trade in. Jinki’s village is low on medicines, as it is a larger village with more people needing tending to. Tomorrow's arrival should be promising.

Even if the young alpha insists he doesn’t mind the edge of exile, he is lonely. It’s so weak to acknowledge, so he mustn't. Jinki rubs his horse before laying down, and his head nuzzles his companion, the one loyalty he still has. Jinki is nudged back, playful but still respectful.

Laying down over blankets, Jinki finds little sleep,. But It must be for the better, as a rustling of horses stirs him out of a light slumber. He blinks eyes, lifting his head in the direction, and soon he senses something close. Jinki is quickly on his feet, blade drawn from his belt and eyes narrowed in search of the disturbance amongst the night sky.

It falls quiet once more. Jinki finds nothing but the horses still tied off at surrounding trees and a cart looking untouched. He sighs, blade sheathed, head shaking at himself. Nerves are still rattled from his time away from home; he's surely misjudging. He finds his horse, hand running firm along his body. His brow arches at the animal's tense muscles. A noise and head-shaking is given.

Still, nothing but the wind hollows. surely just an animal of the forest giving a fright, nothing more. Glancing back towards the camp, but far away enough under just the moon, he can’t find any stirring there either.

As Jinki returns to his blankets, eyes lidded, he's suddenly tackled from behind, taken to the jagged ground. Eyes widen, nose taking in breaths but finding nothing but the forest and animals. Yet something is attacking him, putting its weight into Jinki, and as a hand his at his waist, likely reaching to disarm him, Jinki surges with panic.

Behind eyes flashes memories still too fresh; breath hot against skin, muscles sore, penetration taken. Jinki swiftly finds his blade first, freeing it in a firm grip, as he elbows the one on top, knocking him back enough to throw him off and get to his own feet. Jinki spins around, growl ripping from his throat as eyes grow darker than ever.

Jinki lunges for the other, falling onto him, and his blade is fisted into the chest he leans his weight onto, stabbing repeatedly. He thrusts the knife, vision flicking Kyuchul in front of him. Long hair obscures, but Jinki doesn't stop. He stabs angrily, releasing the pent up hurt and sadness inside that is suppressed to not be seen as weak. Blood flings wet all around him. The one below is soon lifeless.

Sitting up, panting and stained in speckles of red, Jinki takes in the sight of that below him. The moon peeks through clouds, brightening the ground, to where Jinki finds another dressed in all dark, with a mask of a wolf hiding his face. Jinki yanks it off, met with a face no different than his own. Still, his nose can't pick up a scent. It's strange; he should have been able to catch it much earlier. No one from camp has come, so they likely can't sense it either. It can't be just Jinki.

Jinki rubs at his neck, fingers pulled back to find the scent of some sort of herbal mix. Leaning in close, nose brushing skin, Jinki finds it.

A beta.

A thief.

Surely an outcast beta of the near village they travel to, attempting to gain something from stealing goods and thought hiding a scent would aid him. What he didn't know was one alpha would be unusually so far from the main campsite and far too alert. The rustle of bushes and faint footsteps alert the alpha of something--someone retreating. A partner likely. He doesn’t find the need to give chase with nothing of value missing.

Jinki covers the dead’s face back with the mask and returns to his bedding. He falls face first, eyes wide but heart slowed.

This time, Jinki feels nothing in taking a life.

A small hand shakes soaked in drying blood.

\--

Once again, Jinki is in line at an alpha assembly. With winter upon them, sickness is already beginning to spread amongst the village. Most of it has been contained as of now, an elder announces. It begins with the weakest, before advancing further.

Every winter brings sickness.

Jinki’s mind wanders to his worries about Minho. Not of sickness, but rather he's been asking such odd questions lately, some a little too close to a hidden truth.

If he is honest, Jinki took claim to Minho knowing to some degree his cold feelings towards the alpha early in their travel would waver, until Jinki could then explain himself. Minho would never have agreed to a mating with him, Jinki knew just by watching his demeanor. He took opportunity to do the deed during omega heat cycle, going beyond elders' requests for only an impregnated omega.

Jinki simply did what he had to. Minho was the one he wanted. He didn't want to search any longer.

There isn't much explained in alpha lessons as youth about what makes mating bites influence omega; something not taught to anyone but alpha, like some secret privilege. But they are told they hold a gift from the gods, which is why they are above those of beta kind and omega kind. They are elite. They almost touch the heavens. He holds in his hands the power to change someone in some way with just a passionate bite and drip of mixed saliva.

Minho isn't someone he wants to change, though.

So why does the omega seem to be changing? Ever since another alpha wronged Jinki with a claim upon his mate, Minho has been different, much like the omega in days before the claim Jinki laid first.

When those uncomfortable questions come from Minho now, Jinki pretends he hasn’t the knowledge he does. Such a truth wouldn’t be good for the omega in the weakened state with child--

Noise of gasps and whispers has Jinki's attention pulled back, eyes falling on the platform ahead. He catches a breath, eyes blinking widely, finding the return of Kyuchul to the village. Jinki's head nearly shakes with dismay.

"--he is favored for a position. Kyuchul shall be among the elders one day. Look to this alpha as an example to strive for."

The crowd claps, and the elder smiles as Kyuchul bows towards him with respect and loyalty. Jinki refuses to lift hands for the alpha. His brows furrow, lips pressed in a deep frown. How can anyone respect an alpha like Kyuchul.

Jinki turns away, leaving the putrid display behind before anyone else, his fists shaking.

Kyuchul has returned and the dark days of winter have come.

\--

Jonghyun peeks around the rickety cabins and large building of the female dorm, searching out Taeyeon. He finds other beta, even an omega, and without sight of Taeyeon he angers at the thought of another beta taking her. It is of course the risk of laying with females. Betas do not mate and females do not mate. Breeding is the goal of mounting.

“Where is Taeyeon?” Jonghyun demands of a pregnant female passing by, fist around her thin arm.

“Taeyeon? She's bleeding.” The female nods towards outside. “She isn't to be in here when she bleeds.”

Jonghyun is aware of females bleeding, because all beta find out sooner or later. The scent is foul and hard to stomach to their sense of smell. Females bleeding is punishment by the gods, they say. Females not wanting anymore misfortune have those that bleed stay out near the edge of the female segregated grounds, keeping the evils at bay.

Jonghyun scowls and releases the female. He goes in search of Taeyeon still, stepping back around a storage cabin where several small dwellings made to fit barely one line up, a fire blazing to keep them somewhat warm in the chilling winds and rains. When close enough, Jonghyun's nose curls at the scent assaulting his nose, but he spots Taeyeon’s scent snuffed below it.

He lifts the rag covering the entrance, finding Taeyeon wrapping a cloth around a thick pile of moss, which will contain most the bleeding between her legs. She looks up, eyes wide.

“Jonghyun?!”

The beta can't help a smile. Even like this, she is quite the sight to him. Also there is relief she isn't with another beta. He helps himself to crawling inside, fitting his small build into the sheltered space beside the female. It's a tight fit, but cozy.

Taeyeon hides the padding she's made, face a pink shade Jonghyun hasn't seen so vibrant before. She curls up, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them, attempting to make herself smaller. With a bitten lip, he tucks hair behind her ear, wanting to gaze upon her.

“What are you doing here? You know I'm bleeding. This isn't..”

“I wanted to see you.”

Taeyeon turns back to Jonghyun, pretty lips parted. “... even now?”

Jonghyun finds bleeding doesn't change her beauty at all. She's still the female he enjoys the company of. His fingers comb through her hair, brushing strands back over a shoulder bear as her top hangs off it. Skin is still soft to the touch, and be rubs it with his thumb, eyes wandering between her face and his hand.

“You are very beautiful,” Jonghyun whispers, a thought slipping aloud.

Taeyeon’s lashes flutter and gaze lowers. A smile soon creases her cheeks and she looks up more confidently. She leans quickly in to capture Jonghyun's lips, arms wrapping around his neck. Jonghyun doesn't care about the smell or the punishment by gods. The female is still so delicate and smooth, chest a gentle squish beneath his palm. She tastes good on his tongue. Her voice is a happy giggle. The female rolls on top, straddling him within the confined space.

Taeyeon pulls from a kiss, Jonghyun's warm palms running up her thighs slowly, and she searches his eyes a long moment, before lowering to declare in a thick breath. “I like you--I like you so much, sweet beta.” Soft fingers caress Jonghyun's cheek, and his body heats with a sincere stirring for the female.

Taeyeon invites him to be with her now. Jonghyun doesn't decline.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's nineteenth year, when he elbows the straw below him, nose crinkled, finding the bedding of the underground quite uncomfortable. Byungho is the one wrapped in the only blanket, leaving Jinki bare naked, legs flung out onto dirt floor with a sigh. He’s trying to relax, maybe find a light snooze, but irritability festers beneath his skin.

“I’m worried about you, little alpha..”

“Don’t call me that,” Jinki snaps, frown thrown at the omega. The reaction is out of him like a jerking knee. One eye watches Jinki, the other hidden blind behind long hair. There’s no flinch in it. Rather, it droops with a sadness.

“Don’t,” Jinki turns away, voice evening out, “Don’t be worried.”

Byungho leans closer, his back against the wall of firm dirt, arm reaching to press his palm to Jinki’s chest. Dirty fingers feel calloused with age over Jinki’s softer skin. The omega holds his hand there, silent a moment.

“Your heart.. It blackens.”

Jinki blinks, unsure what is meant, but the omega’s concentrated gaze on his chest is surprising.

“I’m not a youth anymore.”

Byungho sweeps hair behind an ear, revealing his scarred, pale eye that blinks towards Jinki. The alpha tenses, reflexes still frayed by arrogance. The omega sees it; Jinki hoped he would not. Fists flex in straw stained with putrid alpha seed not his own. Who is to change the bedding and why have they not yet? Jinki’s thoughts wonder, subconscious effort to bury the past. A possessive thumping passes through his body.

Byungho gently touches Jinki’s face, taking his chin between fingers to tilt his head up. Jinki swallows, brow furrowing ever slight. With a sniff, Jinki finds the scent of that salty sea more potent than ever; and yet no sea is found in these mountains.

Byungho sighs. “You are right.”

Jinki turns out of the touch, puffing a snorting laugh, twisted ugly in bitterness. The alpha had wondered what this omega would see in him on his return. The answer isn’t kind.

On the wall, the omega uses his fingers to create a new marking.

“What is all this now?”

“Dreams have been taking me to the past, to my home across the sea.”

Jinki's head tilts, looking for meaning in the walls, but the marks look like scribbles to him.

“I don't remember what they mean, but I know they are of my birth place.”

Jinki watches Byungho, finding the expression he wears something different. Concentrated is he in his work from a place Jinki knows nothing about. How different could the place really be?

\--

Minho is lost in slumber on the floor, having drained all energy after settling Yoojin into sleep, as she's as fussy as Minho is frustrated being kept inside so long. Even more concern is directed at Minho with the cold bringing sickness to the village. Always he's reminded not to step foot outside.

The fire keeps the cabin warm, but a sudden breeze stirs Minho awake. Eyes slowly open to find someone towering over him. Started, Minho tries to sit up, knocking down his small village of dolls as he moves. His nose picks up the potent scent of an alpha and the face is vaguely familiar.

“Jinki's mate?”

“Yes…” Minho's face scrunches with confusion.

“Ah, you do not remember me,” the alpha chuckles with a grin, broad figure stepping slightly closer. “I am Jinki's friend. You may call me Kyuchul.”

Minho tries to stand, but his large stomach causes difficulty. Eyes are wide when the alpha takes hold of him in a gesture of helping him to his feet. He tries to stand tall, using his unusual height in his favor, but the alpha still towers over him. Throat cleared he readies to lower his voice to its deepest, hoping the rumble of it saves face, despite the large stomach he carries.

Minho looks at the alpha, barely recalling him from the festival, but something seems very familiar about him. He's not sure what to think of him or why he would be here. The last time Minho was alone in a cabin with a strange alpha he was brutalized. So Minho stands stiff. Alpha kind aren't to be trusted.

“Jinki is not here,” Minho says in a deep manner, but eyes lower, because there's an aura about the alpha that demands great respect, and it's his own reflex to be frightened by it. He must be of the elite in terms of alpha kind.

“That's alright,” Kyuchul speaks with a voice even deeper, but also it's pleasant and slightly warm considering being his kind. “I've heard Jinki's mate is with child, so I came to see you.”

Minho swipes his face, a small smile forming now. He was unaware Jinki had any friends as charming as this alpha. Still, Minho is weary, until he is handed a loaf of fresh bread.

“For Jinki?”

“This is yours.”

Minho's wide eyes look the soft bread over, astound such could be for him. He sniffs it, taking in the fact that it is fresh bread instead of the stale slice he's often given.

A large hand claps Minho's shoulder. “All of it.”

Minho looks up, mouth fallen open but left speechless by such a gift. He does not care why it's given to him, he's is just excited it's been given. He holds it in a hug, eyes big and smile bitten.

“Thank you..”

“For Jinki's mate it is not a burden.”

Minho finds Kyuchul must care a great deal for Jinki, and that is such a relief to find. He's too distracted by the bread he holds to mind the hand on his shoulder moving to touch his head, scooping through a loose curl of his hair to tuck it behind an ear.

The alpha goes, really truly leaving the bread with Minho. Alone, he holds it to his nose, taking in the fresh smell again, then he licks it with a giggle and takes a bite. It taste as soft and fresh as it feels. It's the most delightful treat he's had in a long time. It sure beats the grass he's picked from near the woods to chew on.

Minho is happy Jinki has such a kind friend.

\--

It's the spring of Jinki's nineteenth year.

Jinki crosses his spread out legs the other way, arms behind his head, leaning back comfortably. Behind him his his horse, legs curled under it, relaxing also. In the fields are beta herding sheep, and Jinki notes how fluffy they are matches the clouds above. It gets a short laugh out of him, heels clicking.

Footsteps alert Jinki of another approaching his grassy perch over a hill. He waits, not turning to them.

“Is it true, what they're saying about you? Is Shoo really gone?”

Jinki turns his attention to the other alpha now, surprised by a familiar face. A young alpha, like himself, one almost a friend during times of lessons. An alpha less harsh on Jinki, mostly. Round eyes had looked to him as if he could be believed in. Jinki recalls that memory with a heavy heart, because the same look is given to him now.

Jinki sits up, looking the other in the eyes. “Yes. What they say is true.”

A brightness leaves those eyes now, snuffed out by Jinki's words. Jinki's fists clutch grass, facing the disappointment caused. Turning away, Jinki leans back against his horse clicking boots. He doesn't see the parted lips and hesitation before other goes.

Jinki takes up a whistle, settling into being on his own again.

\--

Minho has shamelessly eaten half the loaf of bread by the time Jinki returns. He smells freshly washed and wears a small smile. Minho wishes to go to the baths with Jinki again. But now, he looks to his bread, feeling shame crawl through him. He should offer some to his mate.

“Would you like some bread?” Minho asks, cheeks fatty.

Jinki arches brows, looking at the half loaf Minho holds out. “Where did you get that?”

“Hm, your friend brought it to me.”

“Friend?” Jinki scratches his head, looking thoughtful in a manner Minho finds cute.

“Yes,” the omega’s head tilts lost in thought, “The alpha--Kyuchul. He's nice. I like him.”

Minho swallows as he watches Jinki's expression fall and face actually pale. He hasn't seen anything like it since the night in the forest with the nightwalker. Minho's gut lurches at the sight of it.

“Kyuchul brought you that?”

Minho nods, keeping up a smile. “He said it's for me, but I'll share with you.”

It's so sudden, Minho has no time to react. Jinki takes the loaf from him, swiftly making his way outside, and Minho's on his feet and to the doorway just in time to watch Jinki hurl the bread far into the night sky, quickly losing sight of it. Minho fractures from within ever the bit more, fist shaking as he yells.

“Why?! That was mine!” his voice cracks, eyes shutting. “It was for me!”

Without boots or cloak, Minho steps out of the cabin, every intention of finding that bread that was a gift for him. All they do is take what's his. Soon there will be nothing left.

“Get back inside,” Jinki demands, as he moves towards Minho. “Go back inside and don't ever talk to that alpha again--or any alpha.”

“Give me back my bread!” Minho doesn't really comprehend what Jinki says to him. He's fixated on the symbolism of what it is to be an omega and his once blazing will to fight back. “It's mine!”

“Minho!”

Jinki has to pull on Minho’s arm to drag him back to the cabin with brute strength that outmatches his own. Freezing feet scrape the dirt and rocks, struggle futile. Minho is forced back into the home where Yoojin stares at the scene until she wails.

“Stay inside!”

Minho stumbles back, nearly falling, door slamming shut in front of him. Jinki leaves, and Minho stands in heavy breathes and a deep frown. Simply, if Minho can't have anything, then nor can Jinki. That's how Minho frames it in his mind. He gathers Jinki's clothes, anything of value to the alpha, and tosses them out the window. Every thing he can find goes out into the cold, as Yoojin sits on the floor sobbing.

One last item is clutched tightly in Minho grip, ready to be tossed out. The peculiar texture of it draws his attention. The shell. The gift Jinki had given Minho. A gift more precious than a loaf of bread.

Minho's head thumps and jolts with pain so intense he stumbles and trips over a chair, falling half into it, table breaking the rest of his fall, shell sliding across the surface. He breathes fast and claws at his neck, head soon banging against the tabletop repeatedly.

Minho can still smell that fresh loaf of bread, but he wants to hear the distant sea.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's nineteenth year.

Jinki sits in front of a busted up mirror stored away in an empty shed. His blade shakes with the trembling hand, but he doesn't let that stop him. Jinki drags his sharp blade over long, dark hair, cutting it off swiftly.

Kyuchul’s breath is still felt hot on his neck, and his ass stings. Jinki watches his dirty reflection, nose crinkled and lips chewed. His breathing becomes labored again, as flashbacks return him to hours ago when an elite alpha returned home. 

Jinki had looked at the alpha in a glance, posture stiff with worry. Kyuchul approached Jinki, hand gentle on Jinki's back as he was guided to the nearby stable, not a word between them. Jinki silently hoped it was to reconcile, if he were honest.

Hands rub at his sides, head low, trying to kid himself it’s only in due respect. He can’t face the fact that this alpha now frightens him. “I’m happy you are back home,” Jinki whispers in a lie.

Kyuchul sighs heavily and steps right in front of Jinki. “Is that all you have to say to me?”

Jinki glances up, eyes darting from contact, fists clammy at his sides. He can’t even bear to keep eye contact with the elite alpha anymore, now showing such a meekness about him, even broad shoulders slack under the gaze of another alpha.

Lips part, unsure what else is wanted of Jinki. The thought of asking the alpha why crosses his mind. The answer doesn’t seem as obvious as it sounds. maybe they’re weren’t as close as what Jinki thought, but he was still a mentor. Jinki wanted to be like all the rest of the alphas. Why can’t that be?

Jinki hates this--this part of him that is cowardice, that can't even pass alpha kind without his head low, and even other villagers Jinki feels as if they look at him and now how truly weak he is, how much of a waste he’s always been despite his efforts.

Jinki’s lips press closed, eyes shut as he turns his head away. Nothing more is said as Jinki is taken by a fist full of his long hair, dragged onto a hay pile, shoved down face first.

Only fools hope he carried.

He fights back, legs kicking and fists swinging. Still easily he is pinned down, a wrist twisted behind him and a grip full of hair maneuvering his body. The youth whimpering like a kicked pup, the familiar scent of moss and bark though only hay below him, lingers most in Jinki's mind. More than even the humiliating penetration that left him bleeding again.

The nap of Jinki’s neck, teeth sink in with a harsh bite, as if to claim him.

Left alone, the stable is dark, hay below stained in red, and soon seed, as Jinki digs fingers into his body, refusing to allow the seed to remain inside of him. He will bear no offsprings. He can’t possibly be an omega.

Doubt burrows in; the elders weren’t right, that there has been some sort of mistake, the gods mock him most of all.

Now, in front of dusty, cracked mirror Jinki hacks at clumps of hair, until the uneven cut site well above his ears and brow. The change looks strange at first. Jinki isn't used to his sharp features standing out so visibly. Fingers ran through the top prove no hand can harm him by the tug of his short strands of dark hair.

Tilting, short fingers scrape over the mark left from a bite. Already it’s fading, but the symbolism remains. Take a mate.

Jinki watches his expression twist into a snarl, eyes damp with tears he won't allow, then he throws his fist at the mirror, shattering what of it remains.

Aggressive rage festers inside the youth, pussing like boils.

“I'm an alpha!” no one is around to hear his cracking voice shout--a plea to let the omega in him shrivel up and die once and for all.

Who has honestly betrayed him more?

\--

It's behind the large walls of the alpha grounds that Jinki finds Kyuchul. The alpha is beside a fire pit to warm those out in the night. Other alpha are gathered around, smoking and drinking, surely glad to see Kyuchul, but all Jinki sees is blinding rage, and the target is straight ahead.

“Ah, Jinki, have you come to welcome me home?”

With a feral growl, Jinki lunges at Kyuchul, swiping that grin off his face as they fall to the frigged mudd together. Jinki swings a fist, teeth beard in a scowl and nails clawing skin. The smaller alpha lands one snapping hit and takes two swings to his own face, before he's tripped up and rolled over, a thick forearm to his neck to pin him down. His nose trickles red that he can't clean away, eyes dilated in their stare on the alpha above him.

Kyuchul spits blood and rolls his jaw before laughing. His weight is used to keep Jinki’s struggle from being a success in breaking free and rising to his feet. The other alphas watch with curiosity or amusement, as fights between alpha is always a form of entertainment.

“Not the greeting I was hoping for, but I will accept it.”

Jinki continues his firm stares up at Kyuchul, not submitting his gaze first. He tries to buy time as he slowly reaches for the blade at his side, using the darkness of the night sky to aid him. It's a tactic this alpha had once taught him; use your blade to make up a small stature, the blade becomes an extension of you. Now Jinki practices that against Kyuchul. Once it's firmly in his grip, Jinki unsheathes the blade and thrusts it at the other.

A strained growl is caught in Jinki's throat as Kyuchul grips his wrist tightly with his other hand, blocking the attack. He laughs again, as if Jinki is nothing but a child. Jinki's gaze is still furious.

“Do you forget who taught you?” Kyuchul beats Jinki's hand to the rough ground until Jinki's fist bleeds and opens, losing the blade. Kyuchul tosses it out of reach.

“Stay away from my mate!” Jinki thrashes, making a complete fool of himself in front of those of his village again, but he can't see that when all he can think about is this alpha--any alpha anywhere near Minho. It's not just a protective desire, but an instinctive, possessive rage pulsing through him.

“Is that what this is about?” Kyuchul feigns disappointment. “I thought you had missed me.”

Frustrated he can't even get up, that he has to look at this alpha again, one that threatens his happiness, Jinki screams. He screams and kicks, angry, furious at everything, but mostly himself.

Kyuchul unsheathes his own blade, dragging the cold, blunt end down Jinki's face, to which quiets the smaller alpha.

“You are so easily threatened,” Kyuchul speaks in nearly a whisper. “Is it because you know your mate could find better? He would do so much better in the hands of any other alpha.”

Jinki huffs, glare between Kyuchul and the blade pressed against his skin. He can't deny it, he would only look worse a fool, because it's true and he would be called out for a lie.

“Why has what I taught you gone to so much waste, Jinki? Tell me.”

Jinki turns his gaze away, stiff body falling loose in defeat, as it always did beneath the alpha once teaching of him. Kyuchul climbs off, only to yank Jinki to his feet and drag him by the back of his collar, leaving the scene of watching alphas. Some laugh, and Jinki sends a glare back at them, though who would be afraid of him after that display.

Jinki drags his feet, trying to twist out of the hold on him, but Kyuchul refuses to simply let him run away to lick his wounds. As Jinki is taken past Chanyeol, he looks away, not wanting his half-blood to see him, though surely it's too late.

Kyuchul drags Jinki to an empty stable. Either side holds mountain wolves put away for the night. Some howl, others scratch at the wood or sleep. Jinki is tossed to the hay, and he turns back to watch Kyuchul sheath his blade and step closer. Jinki quickly turns around and is on his feet, not to let his backside be so vulnerable. He wipes the blood at his nose and balls fists, looking for a way to pass the larger alpha and make a cowardly retreat.

“Get on your knees.”

When Jinki refuses, he sees the reminder of how dangerous the alpha truly can be flash by deep eyes. So much of Kyuchul’s demeanor is to make those think he's weaker than he appears, to strike when guard is down. How Jinki had been so blind to it before, he can only blame foolish youth. It's no surprise he's to be a future elder. With Jinki’s refusal, Kyuchul sends a low fist near Jinki knee, buckling his legs to fall in a crash with a cry.

Jinki looks up to find Kyuchul’s pants undone, a fist holding out a half-hard length. Jinki's nose scrunches in disgust. Kyuchul slaps at Jinki's face, knocking him around, breaths above almost taunting. Humiliation stares him down once again. The back his head is pulled forward, making his face feel the warmth of another alpha. Still, Jinki doesn't part his lips. His heart races though, because Kyuchul will find a way.

“Welcome me back the correct way.”

Jinki's lips part slightly, tongue tracing his dry lips, and he tastes the alpha already, nose assaulted by the scent.

“Kyuchul!”

The alpha turns his head towards the greeting, and it's enough of a distraction that Jinki bolts out of the stable, tripping on his way out in a clumsy run like a child. He can hear Kyuchul’s amused laughter carry behind him as he looks like a fool in his hurried escape. He finds his blade left in the dirt and leaves the alpha compound behind.

Jinki goes to the only place he can truly be alone, and there in the woods he barely sleeps the night through beside a small fire, defeated.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's nineteenth year.

“You cut it..”

“How do I look?”

The slight wrinkles in the omega’s smile always tugs on Jinki's heart. His head falls with a bashful grin, nose crinkling.

“You look... beautiful.”

Jinki laughs as he takes Byungho to the bedding, quickly beginning to undress.

“You think so?”

“I really do,” is muttered between kisses that grow rougher, something desperate for both of them.

Byungho is the relief Jinki needs from the world above ground.

“I love you..” Jinki whispers with a heavy breath feeling himself relaxing into the the omega, the only one he feels he can be something of himself around--especially anymore.

Fingers brush through Jinki’s short hair, the omega’s voice not much louder than Jinki’s own heart beat. “But you love easily,” is said with certainty.

“Say my name--” the youth urges, teeth scraping skin pink in as much of a claim allowed, “--call me Jinki.” He wants to hear it from this omega’s raspy voice and unique tone from an unfamiliar land. No more does he want to be addressed as anything but his given name.

The rest of Jinki's clothes are pulled away, and he settles between the omega’s spread legs, hands dragging up and down warm skin in scars he doesn't even notice anymore. Every inch of this omega is beautiful in his eyes.

“Jinki..” and it sounds as good as the alpha remembers, as he dips to nuzzle Byungho’s neck, trace his scent and ready to erase all traces of other alpha with his own seed.

The omega touches Jinki's face, holding his gaze, as the alpha pushes inside before he's fully hardened, unable to wait now. Being inside an omega is an experience different than mounting any other, as if the alpha form was made just to fit the omega forum in this way. If an aged omega feels this good still, he's overwhelmed at the prospect of a young omega. He may never touch one if he's constantly around other alpha taking the best pickings and leaving him a beta or female.

Jinki is kissed again, arms around his neck, holding him close enough his chest tightens with desire for another. He's conscious of how he touches the omega, an effort made in being gentle, not wanting to harm him like others have.

“Jinki..” foreheads brush, lips barely apart, breathing shared.

“Is it good?”

Hands rub down Jinki's bare back, resting at his ass to knead in time to leisurely thrusts. “Yes..” Byungho takes another kiss.

“I want you--,” Jinki runs a hand down the omega's chest, lips pressing kisses along his jaw. “I want you to carry my offspring,” it spills out so sincere, even if it sounds unreasonable.

Byungho suddenly tenses below, moans silenced. Jinki stops, leaning back to find the omega’s strange look. His own muscles tighten, thumping with the feeling of denial, that he isn’t good enough for an omega as torn and tattered as this one. What pride he has left has him settling into a frown of anger.

Byungho reaches for Jinki’s face, caressing, but Jinki pulls away from the touch that nearly stings his skin now.

“You really aren’t a youth anymore.” Byungho brushes fingers down Jinki’s arm, tracing over the lean muscle of it. “You’ve come to me a lot, I feel I’ve watched you grow.”

Jinki glances back, unsure what the omega is getting at. He is of an old age, maybe his mind truly leaving him.

“Your heart really is still too soft.”

What would Jinki have to say to convince this omega to mate with him? Jinki would take care of him, get him out of the underground and away from all those alpha that would harm him further.

Jinki tries to to harden his heart, because possibly the omega is right and points out a flaw he needs to address. But if it’s loving someone gentle in spirit like this omega, could it be so bad? Love--it must be what the sensation is that comes over him. For what else could it be?

\--

Jonghyun stretches, arms over his head, eyes on the stars as he walks back to the cabin. He's taken a long bath, soaking in it with hope to wash some scent off from work, but mostly of his time around females. He's spent the last two nights with Taeyeon, and surely has her female scent on him. Jinki wouldn't be pleased with that. Jonghyun washes in hope and desire to lay with the alpha again. It's getting to the point of ridiculous. The alpha owes him nothing, and likewise for the beta, but Jonghyun feels he's losing himself so deeply to the alpha he would possibly do anything for him.

He doesn't know what he expects, but his heart beats faster just thinking about Jinki now.

Nearly to the cabin, Jonghyun trips over something, which holding it up in the moonlight, it appears to be Jinki's clothes, smelling of the alpha. Looking down around him, there are more. Jonghyun picks up anything he finds out there, before he opens the cabin door with a perplexed look and arms full.

Minho sits at the table, head down against it, in his hold the gifted shell supposedly of the sea. Yoojin is without a change of diaper; crawling around with a bear butt after likely pulling the dirty one off. Jonghyun calls to Minho.

“Strange, I found things that belong to your mate outside.. huh.”

Jonghyun dumps the pile over his bed and begins folding everything neatly, as if the mated omega doing his duties as a mate. He glances back to Minho, beginning to sense something very wrong.

“Ming? Did you.. do this?”

Minho lifts his head, large eyes red as they look to the beta. “He took my bread so I took what's his.”

Jonghyun drops what he's doing and kneels at Minho's side, holding his swollen face with worry. “How do you mean? What bread?”

“Jinki's friend brought me a gift,” his words slur thickly by tongue, voice drifting. “It was so delicious, Jonghyun.. I wanted it. It was for me.”

Jonghyun flicks hair from Minho's face, thumbs rubbing cheeks. He gives a smile, even though confused on the matter like usual between the two mated. But Minho hurt is something Jonghyun won't stand by.

“Ming, let's get you to bed.”

Minho’s head lifts slightly, finding the shell he still holds. Droopy, lidded eyes stare, voice even quieter. “Will I ever find the sea? I wish to go.. with Jinki..” Fingers caress the shell softly.

Jonghyun’s chest thumps in an ache. His name is not mentioned. “Ming.. come.”

The omega doesn't budge until Jonghyun begins a soft, familiar humming, then Minho stands and allows Jonghyun to put him to bed.

“But.. but my Yoojin..”

“I will take care of it, after all I am a beta,” he tries to make light of his burden, but Minho doesn't laugh with him. Jonghyun's expression falls serious. “Ming, whatever is bothering you, I will take care of it.” He has to take a deep breath to add, “Just like before...”

Jonghyun sees the first smile out of Minho since his return. Small, but genuine, as his fingers brush Jonghyun's hand. The beta’s heart leaps. His throat dries, saving himself from blurting out something he would surely regret.

“Rest,” Jonghyun says before blowing out the candles.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's nineteenth year.

Mating. Jinki has pondered the thought much more recently. He is growing past his youth and someone to carry his seed is needed. Instinct dictates it as much as village traditions. It's natural.

“Have you been thinking of mating, child?” Jinki parent has asked more than once.

It's clear to Jinki--his parent acknowledges him enough to produce offsprings but not enough to go on without a mate to secure a possible spot as an elder one day. Jinki scoffs at it. It's silly to think his parent would think highly of him. That look Jinki was once given, it seems so far out of his reach now. His parent need not worry; Jinki never desired a spot among the elders, just a parent’s heart but even that was too much to ask.

So Jinki has decided he will mate, and he knows the omega he desires most. Surely if he mates the omega, the elders will pardon him into Jinki's care. If nothing else, they can leave for another village to dwell in, in fact, Jinki rather do that. This one blessing is all he asks for the elders he's served.

Regardless whom he mates with, he can't see it making his parent pleased.

A used and old omega could still possibly carry his seed to birth. How to mate, Jinki is still unsure. The right bite, with honest emotion, will pool what he carries as a gift from the gods into a wet puncturing. The omega will be devoted to Jinki in every way. The omega can give Jinki the attention he craves. That prospect, though subconscious, has the alpha most excited.

Bathed and dressed freshly, Jinki grins his way down the narrow halls of the underground, until he finds the thick, wooden door to Byungho’s room. He unlatches the lock, peeking in with eagerness to claim him as his mate. Somehow, he will convince Byungho to be his mate this day.

With a noisy creaking, the door fully opens, only to reveal an empty room.

Jinki has been gone only a week since he last visited Byungho; how could he be anywhere else. Jinki slams the door behind him as he marches to the nearest beta working the underground.

“The omega in that room,” Jinki points, “Where is he?”

The aggressive tone of his voice has the beta reeling back, but be still answers.

“Hm, an omega was traded the other day--it was probably that one,” the beta nods, arms full of a bucket and cloth to was someone behind closed doors. “He's gone.”

Jinki's anger rises, acting out in a display of kicking in the door of the nearest room, then storming up the stairs to demand answers. The omega was old, body not fair, the thought of him traded away never crossed Jinki's mind.

Jinki's own little world was always a fragile one, and now it's shattering into pieces he can't catch.

\--

Minho feels a worse heaviness come morning, and memories of the previous day rest hazy in his mind. He remembers the gift of fresh loaf of bread, because such has never been given to him. He remembers Jinki, mostly the yelling and piercing anger. After that, all he really recalls is a splitting headache.

The home seems cleaner than Minho thinks it was yesterday. Everything is neater and wiped down, and even the fireplace has been emptied. No one but Yoojin is in the home, though.

Minho sits, feet and hips sore when standing too long, and a belly growls so loudly he blinks down at the mount of his middle, wondering if that inside him is crying for a morning meal also. Yoojin will cry for food soon, but he hasn't a clue where Jonghyun is. Maybe the beta will leave his meal today, then he can share it much easier.

Atop the table is the shell from Jinki. Minho reaches for it, turning it over in his hands with thought. A loaf of bread isn't the first gift from an alpha to him. Minho feels so foolish. He hesitates, feeling not worthy, before lifting the shell to his ear, eyes closing, soaking up the sound of moving water. Being confined inside the cabin for so long, the sound of noisy, moving water is more precious than usual.

Minho feels the ache of lost bread wash away in waves, becoming refreshed.

Minho hands Yoojin a scrap of wood to bang around and gnaw at, in hopes it keeps her distracted from tears. When the door wiggles to open, Minho is watching his dolls beside the shell gently put down, but his attention is quickly on food. It's not a beta that enters the cabin, though. Jinki is home. The subconscious relief of Jinki's presence has Minho smiling without a reason to voice.

Minho soon notices though, something isn't right. He quickly stands as he takes in the alpha’s haggard appearance. There's dry blood below his nose and a cheek has slight discoloration. Now Minho is just worried about the alpha.

“Jinki.. what happened to you?”

Jinki shrugs off a vest and begins unbuckling the belt at his waist. It's strange enough to see him home at this hour, but watching how he carries himself with a lowered head and slumped shoulders is disheartening. Jinki is an alpha, above all else, and the weak manner now is startling enough.

Minho takes hold of Jinki's face, lifting his chin to look closer. “Who hurt you?” the sense of failing to protect Jinki is nearly suffocating.

“My friend who gifted you a loaf of bread,” Jinki’s tone mocks bitterly.

Minho gently brushes fingertips over Jinki's darkened skin, intense urge to fix whatever ails the alpha. It's a sense separate from that of feeling calmed by his mate’s sudden appearance before realizing something was wrong. “Why would a friend do that?”

“I hit him first,” Jinki holds up a fist, smallest of prideful grins proving the alpha arrogance isn't truly defeated, and that's such a relief to find.

Nothing will return the loaf of bread to Minho now, so the omega does what he can to service his mate. He gets him sat down, top pulled off to soak up water from the bucket near the fire to dab the blood away, then he pulls out the foot washing bowl and cloth, pouring it full of warm water. Kneeling is harder to manage with the passing days, but Minho is down on his knees, yanking boots off, which Yoojin takes to chew on and roam around with.

“Ming, you don't need to do this now--”

“I want to,” Minho is quick to say, looking up to find Jinki's tired gaze.

There is no more to say more. The quiet between them is enough, as Minho gently washes his mate’s feet. The connection between them expresses enough in this moment. Jinki is thankful, Minho can sense it, but knows it's against alpha pride to voice it. And Minho, he's glad Jinki is here with him.

When Jinki touches Minho's head, fingers catching in a curl, Minho leans his head to Jinki's knee, eyes closing a long moment, just to embrace the touch. Minho's dry mouth waters, until he can lick chapped lips, eyes opening slightly. He's awful hungry still, but a craving dances across his tongue he hasn't felt for months.

Minho pulls wet hands from the bowl, head dragging across Jinki's inner thigh, and he dampens pants hurriedly trying to pull Jinki free of them.

“Ming? What are you doing?”

Jinki's hands stop Minho's, and then the omega find the dried blood across the knuckles of one hand. He kisses the marks, until Minho is looking up at Jinki with a look of urgent pleading.

“I'm hungry,” Minho licks Jinki's knuckles scabbed in blood. “I want your seed. Please give it to me.”

Jinki's brow furrows, watching Minho a long moment, as the omega rubs his cheek to Jinki's thigh in wait, then his expression softens and Minho's hands are released. Minho easily frees Jinki's flaccid length then, leans forward, only to have the alpha actually flinch back slightly. Minho’s eyes widen, having never seen such a thing. He quickly recalls why there would be such a reaction. Minho licks his lips, unsure how to say it. Meeting Jinki’s eyes, the alpha looks so unlike himself. A shrunken omega that’s what Minho fins behind those eyes. But Minho knows a stronger person than that. Minho wants to fix it, more than anything, he needs to fix it.

“I.. I won’t bite--I swear I won’t..” Minho leans in once more, tongue out, carefully touching the tip, slowly swirling. A breath of air releases from the alpha.

Minho soon touching his lips to the warmth of it and tongue pressing at foreskin. He takes the tip in, tongue around it, before sinking down onto more of it, groaning at the hot and thickening texture in his mouth.

Minho wants to savor it, because this taste hasn't been so good in too long and it might flee just the same by next time. So Minho sucks and slurps, pulling off for a deep breath then taking it back inside, working as like it’s the best one he’s ever tasted. Jinki sighs and pants, gripping the table and chair, but Minho doesn't let up, because a promising taste will fill his mouth and rid some of the hunger. He nibbles lips at foreskin, pulling it down to expose the tip in full and trace his tongue around it. The girth and long reach of the length swells to Minho's actions.

“Minho-- don't hurt yourself,” Jinki says through a moan as his head falls back when the tip hits the back of Minho's throat.

Minho makes up for all those times alpha seed sickened him. His throat tightens but he does not choke or pull away, and teeth are kept mind of, not hurting the other. The noises of Yoojin in the back room don't pierce his mind, because it's just him and Jinki right now. Jinki's hand falls behind Minho head fitting small between thighs, and there it pushes along with Minho's tilting face.

Jinki swells so thick, Minho's jaw stretches wider and tiny teeth scrape when he turns side to side. It's hot and beginning to pulse, veins bulging. Jinki's body slacks beneath Minho's touch, and he can sense it as much as feel it. A whimpering cry falls from Jinki, and as Minho leans back to pull off, feeling an unusual texture to his mouth suddenly, the hand on his head shoves him forward.

Minho's nose dives into coarse hair with the abundant scent of the alpha. The thickened head of the length catches in the back of Minho's throat, jaw widened sorely at the sudden inflation, and with it comes the warm load down his choking throat and gushing out of his nose. Wide eyes water and fingers dig at the alpha’s thighs. He can't breathe.

Jinki is quickly pulling Minho off, a gagging, stringy mess falling to the floor below as Minho gasps and blinks damp eyes. Still the alpha’s length spurts seed as it twitches, flung to the floor or across Minho's face and hair, the amount of seed unlike Minho has ever seen. Jinki turns Minho's head back up, and it's then the omega finds a sort of fear in Jinki's eyes he's never found before.

“Ming?” thumbs swipe Minho's dirty face. “Ming? Are you alright? I didn't..”

Minho's eyes follow Jinki's, and his lips part in a stringing mess, surprised at the change in the alpha’s length. It looks as he has never witnessed any one’s look before.

“I knotted.. I--I wasn't thinking.” Jinki's head shakes, words a ramble. “I didn't mean to..”

Minho sucks in a coughing breath, chest clinched at those words that come too familiar to him. Jinki sounds like all the children in lessons that make mistakes and teachers hit until bruises remain. Alpha don't talk about their experiences after they part from the other children for secluded lessons, but maybe their experiences are not so different.

It’s odd, as the tables turn, Jinki’s wide eyes looking at him with worry of disappointment. Minho’s brows lift, gaze soft, not finding disappointment in the alpha at all.

Minho leans out of Jinki's loosened hold, and he's cautious, and even a bit hesitant, to act now, but that resolve to protect Jinki never seems to waver, and the distress seeping into Minho by Jinki's own strong emotions has the omega taking hold of Jinki's thicker length, tongue out to trace the flared head. He sucks on it with his lips alone, moving from side to side with a gently stroking fist.

Jinki is stunned silent, as Minho works and still eager to properly taste the alpha seed on his tongue, but also more than that, to sooth his friend’s distress. He kisses along the girth as if lips pressed to Jinki’s mouth, smearing seed from his cheeks along the length reaching even further in size. Another whimpering sigh escapes the alpha. Minho has to catch his breath to believe this hot, firm thing his lips drag over fits inside him, usual while deliriously in heat.

An alpha’s body truly is one to be worshiped.

It’s not long before Jinki shoots another load, half onto Minho face and the other into his mouth waiting opened, tongue hanging out with anticipation, where it finally melts across the top of his tongue, and the taste is as satisfy as be once remembered.

Minho leans forward, cheek brushing the tip, nose dragging along Jinki's skin to take in his scent more potent from spilling, a scent that reaches to the feral omega instinct this alpha is an elite, a great choice to breed and settle down with. Eyes slightly dilate; Minho wants to smear that scent all over his own body. Kisses, with wet tongue dragging, press up and around the length, admiring the flesh.

Jinki still doesn't soften, so Minho repeats, the hisses and whimpers of his mate above him, and Minho is certain he hasn't seen Jinki so vulnerable since the campfire after the nightwalker. Minho won't ever forget those tears from an alpha.

Another load ends up on Minho's face and mouth, though not as wet as the one before it. It continues until Jinki begins to soften and return to an appearance Minho is familiar with. His face is coated in seed that drips and strings in a sticky, warm mess. his hair stands back after running a palm over it, sticking it in place.

Mostly what matters is Jinki calming down. Minho doesn't sense his intense emotions anymore. The omega is able to settle on his own emotions, and they whisper to him this person alone means something much more than anything else he’s felt. Possibly love isn’t even the right word. Maybe he’s never actually experienced what love is and is unable to define what he feels.

“Jinki..” Minho calls quietly, throat raw. He rubs Jinki's thighs, head tilting, needing to hear that reassuring tone of voice from his precious friend.

“Are you alright?” Jinki asks, gaze distant even while looking directly at the omega.

Minho nods, fluid dripping off his chin and nose. Being choked on a length that thick is too amazing to admit, and would do it all over again, just for the sensation of choking on a mouth and throat so full. He chews a crooked smile away, focusing on his concern for Jinki.

“Why did that happen?”

Such a thing is supposed to only happen inside during mountings, Minho thought. It's strange to see it happen now, or even what it looks like.

Jinki rubs his forehead, nose scrunched. “I wasn't.. Minho,” he exhales loudly, “Do you not regret leaving how it was in your village?”

Minho frowns. There is nothing to miss, he thinks. He shakes his head, upset Jinki would bring up such a thing.

“I was better there,” Jinki says, no room for arguments.

Yoojin crawls into view with one hand stuck in Jinki's boot, tiny face looking for assistance. Minho reaches for her, and Jinki gets up, tracking wet footprints across the wood floor. Minho has a small laugh as he helps Yoojin free herself, then he looks around from behind long lashes sticky in seed, obscuring his vision, to find Jinki pouring a bath with the rest of the warm water.

Minho uses the chair to wobble himself back on feet, and he takes the shell on the table into his hands, despite a horridly messy face. He owns few things, but what they are is his joy. The shell is nudged beside dolls standing atop the table, as Jinki speaks.

“You need to wash.”

Minho supposes it so. His tongue flicks at the corners of his mouth, taking the last of the enjoyment in that taste, before it can leave him again.

\--

Jonghyun is awakened in the night to lips on his skin and a rubbing beneath the blanket where he is bare. It's a groan and desire to give in to the pleasant touches, until eyes flutter open and he finds Jinki's shadow in the dim light by the faded fire. The beta remembers his resolve he had made. If the alpha wants to mount him he has to explain what happened the other night.

Both the mated appear as if nothing happened, and it drives Jonghyun mad that he's not allowed to know anything and just expected to pick up the pieces and pretend. It's the beta way, like an unspoken code, but Jonghyun tires of rules, just like his dear friend. Minho's had a point all along.

So Jonghyun sits up, pushing on the alpha trying to invade his bed in the night. “Stop,” the beta says boldly, because Jinki really has no claim to him, and though an alpha can do what he pleases, he understands this one enough by now to know he will take pause.

Jinki leans back, hands pulled out from beneath the blanket. He actually asks, “What is wrong?”

“I want to know what happened the other night. Won't you tell me why I came back to find all your stuff thrown outside?”

Jinki glances away. “That happened?”

“Ming said you took his bread. He was..” Jonghyun isn't sure how to put it. “He wasn't himself.”

Jinki sighs and presses palms to his eyes. “An alpha came by to give Minho a gift. I couldn't allow Ming to have the gift because the alpha is dangerous.”

Jonghyun is honestly surprised Jinki has told him as much as he has, and with little fight in it, too. The alpha’s tone of voice isn't one Jonghyun would say the alpha is known for. He breathes shorter and the edge to it jittery.

“Doesn't Ming deserve the gift of food?” A fist tightens in the blanket, blood rising the alpha would deny Minho a gift of food. “He often hungers.”

Jinki laughs quietly. “Ming would have the world if I could give it to him.”

A quiet moment calms. Jonghyun smiles at the thought, hand brushing Jinki's bare shoulder. They both see eye to eye regarding that wish.

“Why has this alpha go you in such a way?” Jonghyun asks, expecting the alpha to shove him away and retreat for asking something so boldly. Alpha affairs are not his place, after all.

There is more silence. Jonghyun lowers his head, waiting for Jinki to leave his bed.

“But that alpha,” Jinki’s voice drops, “That alpha is to never be near my mate.”

“Why?” Jonghyun blurts out. He knows of alpha kind and their uncontrollable possessive instincts, but there really seems to be more to it than that. He still wants to know why he found Jinki bloody in a stable. He has not forgotten. “Why is he so bad?”

Oddly enough, Jinki looks Jonghyun in the eyes, gaze a flicker of emotion. “Do you understand what it is to feel as if an omega?”

Jonghyun's eyes widen. It's common among betas, those frustrated where they stand, to cry or fight about being as lowly as omega though they are above omega kind. The root of it is the act of penetration. “I don't want to feel like the omegas,” some have lamented, “I won't bend over for anyone,” others would boldly declare. The beta understands what is meant by just those words.

Jonghyun tries to touch Jinki again, but the alpha leans away, no longer looking to the beta, so he lays his head to bent knees, watching Jinki’s silhouette, unsure how to answer. If a beta feels prideful against the act of penetration, then an alpha he can't even imagine. It must be a mistake Jinki even said such a thing to him. Dark secrets never to be even uttered.

“I've..” Jonghyun pauses, wanting to speak his words with understanding but not cross boundaries. “I’ve never looked at you as anything but an alpha, one capable of leading a pack.”

Jinki turns back to Jonghyun and he hopes he finds the truth in him. The beta means what he says, even if he left out the parts about fearing Jinki would kill him. They seem less important now.

Jonghyun thinks he's possibly been given insight into the alpha way of living, and it doesn't look as powerful as he had always thought it to be. Jonghyun isn't such a fool that he doesn't understand why Jinki wouldn't want Minho to know. Jinki an alpha, and Minho an omega with the inherent instinct to have the best alpha as a mate, even if they deny it. In Jinki's place, he can't say he would want Minho to know either.

Jinki leans in, slow with a soft, thoughtful gaze as he tilts the beta’s head just right by the chin. Jonghyun doesn't fight off the alpha’s desires this time. Jonghyun pulls Jinki close, legs spread for him to roll between, as their breaths are hot between each other.

Now it's not just the mated with secrets. Now the beta holds something of value between the two.

\--

It's the summer of Jinki's nineteenth year.

“So you really are leaving?”

Jinki tightens saddle bags packed with anything he could possibly need, because he's leaving and honestly unsure if he will ever come back. If he finds Byungho, the omega elders traded for goodies recently, likely Jinki won't be welcome back for taking such a shameful mate.

“I'm going to find a mate.”

Chanyeol, Jinki's younger half-blood and one of the few that still remain in the village, looks skeptical. Likely, he's heard stories of where Jinki sneaks off to for hours at a time. It's not like Jinki really cares for his image at this point--especially knowing the criticism he would receive in his choice of a mate.

“None of our village is to your taste?”

Jinki glares at his half-blood’s smug grin, detesting he has to look up at the younger alpha’s towering height. Their parent looks always pleased with Chanyeol’s progress. Jinki can't say the same for himself.

“They are not,” Jinki answers simply, checking the blade at his waist, before hiding it back behind his cloak, then he pats his horse along its snout, grateful for his loyal accompany on the journey they are about to undertake. Jinki has never left for travel by himself. It will be a new experience.

“Did you get our parent’s blessing?”

“I did.”

The elder had looked at Jinki, was even touched in a gentle caress, with permission granted to leave the village to find a mate, as he desired none that live in the village. Jinki did not explain he already found a mate that he now seeks to locate once more. But Jinki also knows there is no guarantee he will find Byungho. That is getting ahead of himself, though.

Jinki climbs onto his horse, glancing around the village. He knows also why he desires to leave--Kyuchul is still among the village. Jinki doesn't want to think of it as running with his tail between his legs, but he knows and bristles with anger because of it. He can’t stay.

So Jinki kicks his horse to ride off in a swift gallop without a goodbye to his half-blood.

The time has come for a grown alpha to mate. Jinki won't be denied that right or instinct, not by anyone.

\--

The carcass of black bear drags through another puddle left by rainfall that's clouded over the small village. Rope tied around it is attached to the horse of broad alpha bringing in his kill of the day. Tugging on reins, they slow to a stop near the cabin where betas will take care of processing the meat and skin.

The elder walks slowly, a slight crook in his back and a cane to his palm to steady him in a mask of fragility. He approaches the youthful alpha, one special to him. He's not of his offerings, but the elder looks to him nearly as his own, overseeing his growth through the years like he has his own offerings. He's much like a souvenir, one obtained by the last mated alpha he slew in a challenge for the mated omega.

That infant taken years ago from the omega left without a mate has grown into an image that reminds the elder of his own youth; complexion dark and features square, deceiving of his actual youth.

“My my, what a catch you bring us this day..” he points his cane, poking the hairy carcass with a joyous chuckling.

The alpha dismounts his horse and bows respectfully to the elder, and he can't help but reach out and touch his shoulder, then his palm runs across a lifted face, over a scar left by a blade. The story behind it is a curious one, as the elder hadn’t expected a small alpha capable of much harm to this larger youth. But this alpha not his offspring, so the elder doesn’t expect more of him. He’s more of pawn in a game of living pieces now.

“Good day, sir,” is said, voice deep and expression mild. Few smiles have crossed his face since the fleeing of the omega. The twisted satisfaction the elder has over the look--over the fact that the alpha actually cares for the omega, is almost too much. The gods must enjoy their games, and like them, the elder indulges.

“Minho..” he could laugh, reminded the omega that birthed both a fool trying to replace a child taken from him in the elder’s seed.

He steps back, as he watches the other untie the bear, waiting to speak up. He swipes his beard with a grin, enjoying himself like he had in his own youth.

“I bring word to you. The omega you took carries seed.”

The alpha looks over his shoulder, eyes widening. His youth, and inferior blood, leaves the alpha expressing emotions in the wrong manner and moments. It is not desired, especially for alpha almost of full adulthood, to lack that sort of control over his outer appearances. He’s so weak still.

The elder pauses, then feigns ignorance. “Am I mistaken you would like to see the omega again?”

The alpha, known by name as Minho, turns to face the elder. “I would like to see him.”

The elder’s smile displays youthful years, and with it, great glee.

Consequences come to those beneath his hand, but in his time.

((TBC))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thanks for the "kudos" so far. I hope readers are enjoying!


End file.
